Masquerade
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: When Hermione wakes up she finds herself in an unsettling situation. Intent on finding out the answers no one is willing to provide, she stumbles across a mysterious masked figure. Will this stranger give her the key to what she seeks or will they only lead her further down the rabbit hole she has fallen into? Put on the mask and embrace the lies.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

Prelude: A Symphony of Pain and Suffering

 **A/N: This chapter is a prelude, or prologue to the story so apologizes if it is a bit short and vague but I cannot reveal too much without spoiling the secrets of the story. That was the whole reason why I named this fic Masquerade after all. The story revolves around secrets and on hiding them, and on living with them and forgetting them. And what better way to represent the physical manifestation of a secret than with a mask? I also kinda love masquerade ball scenes as I find them fancy and cool as hell. If I had money to throw one I would. As it is I can only write about one :) And you can bet there will be a masquerade scene in this if I get my way.**

 **But enough talk for now, onwards with the story. I will be posting the official first chapter in a weeks time as soon as I get all the kinks out and am satisfied with the quality of it.**

 _During times of war, hatred becomes quite respectable even though it has to masquerade often under the guise of patriotism- Howard Thurman_

* * *

War.

The very word sent a chill down ones back and horrid images of death and dying, and blood and bleeding into one's minds eye.

War.

That which humanity supposedly despised but which they readily used to reek havoc upon one another without so much as batting their eye. For centuries man indulged in the crude acts of senseless slaughter, in using their barbaric methods of killing to take over enemy lands in battles fought for glory, gold or god. Each side thought they were right, that their way of seeing the world was the only right way that it could ever be perceived. And as time went on and their weapons and methods advanced, their way of thinking did not. Nations rose and fell and each new one that came from their ashes claimed to be better than their predecessors; to be more humane towards other less fortunate countries. Yet when the facade dropped it turned out that they were more cruel than others before, their new weapons of mass destruction tearing and ripping this world apart, degrading the human soul even more. Each generation however, held the hope that something would change. That one day there would be no need for wars among humans; that they could live in peace and harmony whilst sharing all manners of different ideals.

This was a foolish belief.

For no matter how intelligent humanity claims to be, no matter how fine the clothes they wear, how gourmet the food they eat and how they strive to learn themselves on various worldly matters, the fact remains that humans are animals too. And animals all fall in line to Mother Natures whims, whims and desires that cannot be fully ignored or gotten rid of no matter how deep they are buried.

And it was because of humanities failed attempts to reinvent themselves to be better each time a new generation rose, that the wizarding world found them laughable and anserine.

"Stupid muggles," they would sneer as they sat in high castles protected with various wards, sipping their expensive elixirs. "Look at them covered in filth and mud, look at them cry at the ruination of their own nation, one they caused themselves. How silly. How pathetic." It was this contempt at the humans that bred witches and wizards sense of importance, of their sense in being more privileged and fit to walk this planet than them. The wizards, once close to humanity as the very first magic users had very well come from humans, left them behind, secluding themselves in ivory towers and in communities hidden from muggle eyes.

The magic users grew increasingly more and more close knit to one another, hating and picking on the muggles as well as muggle born witches, who they had taken to dubbing as mudbloods, because of the way they wallowed in the own filth of their destruction. These witches and wizards who thought they were above humans began to marry within one another, fearing to lower themselves by marrying a mudblood and thus defaming the family. Blood purity above all they would swear and it was something they took seriously, going so far as to exile those from the family line that did not follow this motto, one that all true pure blooded wizard families took to heart and to mind.

But not all wizards were like this. Some still liked to remember where they had come from, that their roots lay with those mud dwellers, and that instead of sneering at them, they should pity them and help them out. The humans were less fortunate then them and it wasn't their fault they were stuck brandishing over sized knives at each other for safety instead of harnessing wondrous magic. _These_ were the wizards who were labeled as blood traitors by the pure ones, because it was _these_ wizards that were sympathetic to the plight of humans and that often helped them out or even started families with them. The pure bloods were upset by this but they did not wage war against the blood traitors. No, war was beneath them. And if the rabble wanted to lay with the filth it was none of their concern as long as they stayed away from the pure families.

But tensions only rose between the two wizarding groups and things were only made worse when now Muggle born witches were being let into the community, a community that had been previously closed off and now opened up by political leaders in order to be more inclusive of all magical beings. These muggle born beings were the worst of the worst, practically Muggles themselves. And there was so many of them, their numbers rising tremendously ever since the gates to the community had been opened. The pure bloods feared on what to do. If this pattern continued they would eventually be overpowered and outnumbered and would lose all the sway they had with the government; their monopolies would fall.

To their luck, but to the soon to be horror of everyone else, a man rose out of the ranks of wizards. A man with a mission to destroy all such half bloods and blood traitors and mudbloods. A mission to reinstate blood purity among the royalty. The pure bloods stuck to his side like gum to a shoe. They followed his beliefs blindly and soon the first wizarding war erupted. The very tactics that pure bloods had laughed down their noses at in the human world they employed easily in the magic world. The man had convinced them there was nothing wrong with using filthy mudblood techniques on those who protected them.

"If they protect filth then they should expect filth to be thrown at them," he had rationalized. His words held a great sway over the minds of his followers and they charged ahead, committing horrible crimes left and right.

They were practically unstoppable under the wave of terror he had brought and the government was powerless to stop him, too corrupted to work together properly. But not all things last forever and this man's reign was cut short when a curse he used backfired and left him dead. All his followers were lost without him and easily captured, carted off into a prison that held only the most heinous of the wizarding world. There they sat and rot, bodies nearly resembling corpses as they did their time.

The wizarding community celebrated the evil wizard's death but not all, and it was those few who were morose that mourned the lord but not for long, for they knew he would return one day to finish what he had started. And they were right, because just a mere fourteen years after he had been proclaimed dead he rose again more powerful than before and built up his forces once more, till steadily they were a power to be reckoned with. What he did not expect was that a hero had risen, or three heroes to be exact. There was the brains of the group, who formed plans to thwart him, there was the bold, who despite his lack in skills fought bravely by his friends side offering whatever assistance he could, and there was the brawn, the boy who lived and who dared to take on the evil lord head on. They were dubbed the Golden Trio.

The evil lord had his own special forces to combat the armies of good who vastly outnumbered his. But where he lacked in number he made up for with skill. Death Eaters, he called them. Loyal to a fault and well versed in unforgivable curses. Two among them stood above the rest. One was a man who had claimed to be working for the good side but was in actuality as doubled tongued as the monster he swore his true allegiance to. All the valuable information he had brokered on the warriors of good proved to be an invaluable asset to his lord. And then there was the female Death Eater, whose crazed devotion to her lord was backed by the readiness to use her immense magical prowess to make those who opposed him suffer.

Mighty battles were held as good fought evil and as evil fought good. Both sides took heavy casualties and dealt out heavy casualties. Cities were moved, forests were changed and tides were disrupted as the battle spilled over to the human world. The warriors of good only wanted a wizarding world where blood purity did not dictate everything, where witches and wizards could live together as one. The forces of evil wanted none of that, believing the good sides ideas of having everyone living together in equality the same stupid ideology that humans strove for but never achieved.

And so the wars would be waged on. Countless important people to the Golden Trio fell, lost to death's hungry clutches. All they could do was shed tears for those close to them, commit them to memory and press on, not resting till the evil lord finally fell. And at last an opportunity came, one that would forever change the tide of the war. Both armies had gathered at a school, a place with a lot of history to the evil lord and to the boy who lived. Black and white and gray swirled together as bursts of red followed after muttered spells and splattered on the floor as useless wands clattered to the ground, rolling to join their equally as useless owners.

It was at this battle that many important decisions were made, that destinies were fulfilled. Things changed for everyone there, but not necessarily in the right way or in the way anyone would have predicted.

War.

A simple word yet it held so much devastation to it.

War.

No longer a thing of only human creation.

War.

It determined who deserved to live and who didn't; it judged all harshly.

War.

Voldemort's war.

And now _her_ war, as she fought for that which she didn't know she was fighting for.


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The First Dance: The Place of no Faces

 **A/N: There are a lot of great Bellamione stories out there, but not enough sadly, and I wanted to try writing one of my own, thus this piece of work. It's not my first idea for a story with those two involved but it's one that I figured would be a bit easier to write as I plan on making the other ones super long. I would think of this as my practice for writing out the two characters and their interactions before I head into a longer work with them. That being said, I think of the relationship that the two will have in this story will be a bit unusual compared to those in other stories. I don't know how to describe it without giving away the plot. Just know that there will be eventual Bellamione.**

 **That's enough of my rambling for now. I rated the story M cause come on, it's Bella we're talking about. She's prone to doing anything, although I don't think there should be anything too crazy in this story and oh look I'm rambling again. I'm gonna leave now and let you read and don't be afraid to leave me reviews telling me what you think will happen in the story, what I'm doing good/bad, etc. It'll help in the long run for my other HP stories.**

 **Cheers!**

 _And After All What is a Lie?_

 _Tis The Truth but in a Masquerade -Alexander Pope_

When Hermione first awoke she was aware that something was different. She was in a darkly lit room, the torches hung on the wall blowing in the breeze of an open window. Her back was on the silky purple satin sheets of her four poster bed and as she sat up, a confused look on her face, her clothes crinkled around her. She was wearing a beautiful white lace gown, with a high neck and long sleeves and blue delicate gems woven carefully into the fabric. Her toes peeped out of open toe pumps, and were painted a clear color that matched the color of her nails.

Hermione got up from her bed, glancing and admiring the strange clothes on her body as well as her strange surroundings. The room she was in was pretty, with fancy wallpaper with even fancier designs scrawling across it, and furniture that looked very old and expensive. The antique looking full length mirror in her room looked about to be the most expensive of all the items. What Hermione could only guess as rubies, emeralds and white diamond, were inlaid in the ornate baroque frame. She walked over to the mirror, her shoes muffled on the thick carpet and limbs a bit unsteady, her fingers coming up to trail closely to the walls in case she needed to lean on them for support. Her body felt like it had just emerged from long slumber, a stranger to itself and she wondered why as a huge yawn seized her, making her eyes water as she let it out. With it a lot of her grogginess left and she was able to move more steadily and confidently. And with it, her mind awakened and began to hungrily question her current position in this room. Whose room was it? Was it hers? It really looked so pretty. She was sure everything had to be made from top quality material.

Throwing away her wonder at being in such an expensive room, she tried to quell feelings of anxiety that suddenly surfaced in her the more she thought about her current predicament. Something felt very wrong about this whole situation. It felt like her body didn't belong to her, like she didn't belong here in this place, and she needed to look in the mirror to determine if the same girl stared back at her. Sucking in a deep breath she peered into the shiny glass. A fairly attractive girl in her older teens stared back at her, her childish and young face baffled under a pair of brown eyebrows and a head of brown bushy hair. She let her hands travel to her cheeks and she pulled on them experimentally, hazel eyes wide in wonder as her skin snapped back when she let go. So it was her, but it didn't feel like her...Hermione backed away from the mirror, having grown unconsciously closer as she had pinched and prodded the skin of her face in search of answers that she wouldn't receive.

What was going on? Hermione had a vague recollection that she shouldn't be wearing such a dress, that such clothes did not benefit her. Yet, here she was wearing a white dress that was so elegant and regal she felt as if a queen might wear it. Except it was on Hermione's body, and she was pretty sure she wasn't a queen. And this room...Hermione was pretty sure she shouldn't be in it, but yet she was and from the looks of it she had fallen asleep here. What was going on? Her skin crawled with unease that she just couldn't place a finger on.

There was a loud knock on the door that startled her out of her thoughts and she raced over to the heavy mahogany door. Maybe someone outside could offer her some reassurance in explaining why she felt such a way. But when she pulled the door open all she saw was an empty hallway. She peered her head out cautiously and looked up and down the hall but no one was there. All she saw was royal purple carpet, torches burning brightly, and walls with doors stretching down as far as the eye could see in either direction. Was she in a hotel of some sort? Was that why she felt like she had woken up in a room that wasn't hers?

She was about to close the door again when something white on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up and gave the hallway another glance. Had this been here before or had it recently been left? It was a white mask, light weight and beautifully made with white plume and blue dots of periwinkle that glimmered near the eyes. It matched her dress perfectly. She turned it over, wondering if she was meant to wear it and noticed the note on the inside of the mask. She pulled it open, cursive handwriting greeting her.

 _Wear me_

 _Okay_...Hermione shrugged and put it on, not knowing why she was instructed to do so. The mask fit snugly on her face like it had been made specifically for her. Immediately she felt a sort of ease fall over her, like a drug. Under this mask she was safe, no one could see who she was and harm her. She was invincible, she could do as she pleased. Hermione liked the new sense of strength that came from the mask but worried about it at the same time. How would the act of wearing such a mask make her feel this way? Was it-?

Music drifted into her ear drums, throwing her thoughts to a stop. The melody was soft and mystical, beckoning for Hermione to follow it with seductive fingers. Hermione gave one glance behind her to double check her room for something, her hand twitching reflexively for an object she didn't have but that she felt had made her safer when she had it (was it a twig? She felt like the object was long and wooden but how would a twig make her safer?). Seeing that this object was not anywhere in her sight of the room she closed the door behind her and memorized the number on her door. It read 9 ¾. What a odd number for a room.

She walked down the hall, resisting the urge to run towards the source of the melody, her long dress trailing after her. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever and when she had just about decided to perhaps give up and turn back to her room she saw it slanted towards the left, an end finally. The music gradually got louder as she rounded a corner and suddenly found herself looking into an elevator. The doors were open, lights on as if waiting in greeting for her. She stepped in and the gates shut around her, bringing her lower into the underbelly of whatever building she was in and closer to the music.

When the gates opened again she stepped out, this floor decidedly darker. A man stood in front of her, a velvet rope separating her and the door from which she knew the music came from. The melody had only become more intoxicating and intriguing and Hermione had to know and see the place it was coming from.

The man glanced impassively at her as she stared apprehensively back at him. The elevator dinged as it went back up, leaving the little area they were in almost completely dark without its light. There was a long moment of silence as Hermione battled with what she should say to the man for him to let her in, and before she could open her mouth he moved out of the way, pulling the rope aside with him. This was all Hermione needed to know she had been let in and with a deep breath of excitement and anticipation she pushed open the door to the place.

She found herself in a night club of sorts, complete with neon red lights on the brick walls and a stage on which a jazz band played, ignorant of the patrons in the club, and caught up in their own world. There were small tables set up everywhere with small candles on them, red chairs containing people who were either chatting or drinking with one another. Some people were standing up and talking and a few were swaying from side to side on a small wooden platform designated for dance.

Each person was dressed to the nines, the men in tuxedos, the women in dresses that rivaled Hermione's own in beauty. But all of the clothes were either all black, all white or some strange gray color, with mild touches of another color. And each person wore a mask. Hermione touched her own mask, wondering why all the patrons of this night club had to wear masks and a specific scheme color. Was it a special occasion of some sort and if so, why couldn't she remember any details about how she got here? Hermione's head throbbed as a sudden sharp pain ran through it. She grabbed it, hissing as the pain subsided as quickly as it came. _What was that?_

"Would the young miss like a drink?" a voice called out to her invitingly across the din of the club and Hermione saw the bartender was looking at her, a wide grin only visible on his face, the rest covered by a red mask that matched his vest.

"I suppose," Hermione answered. Did she like to drink? She didn't know, but suddenly it seemed very important she get a drink. She strode over to the man, taking a seat on the bar stool in front of him. She was the only one at the bar right now, all the man's attention on her.

"What can I get you?" the man asked, wiping down a beer glass.

"A butterbeer," Hermione answered without hesitation and the man smiled even wider if possible. "Sure thing." As he set to work, Hermione drummed her fingers on the counter, watching as he smoothly filled her glass to the brim. Once he set it in front of her, her throat begged for her to drink but she ignored it when she realized something with a small start.

"I don't have any money. I can't play for this." She placed her hands against the counter edge, ready to push away when the man chuckled. "It's alright. You don't have to pay for this. It's on the house."

"Really?" Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes."

"And whose-how am I-?" Hermione fumbled with the question she meant to ask but the man reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You must be new here, but don't worry. It's fine. You don't have to stress about a thing. Just relax. Eat, drink, and play to your hearts content."

The bartenders words were honeyed and sweet and Hermione felt urged to follow them, to just down the beer in one gulp and forget her troubles, but she shook away the compliance that fell over her like a blanket. Something wasn't right. Why would she be in a place like this? Did such a place even exist? Not in her world.

Her world. The words echoed in her mind, chilled her body and made her mouth sour. What did she mean by _her_ world? Was this place not her world? Another stab of pain hit her head and she grunted out, this one stronger than the last.

The bartender, whose hand was still on her shoulder, squeezed. "Don't think too much about it or it will make your head hurt. Just go with the flow."

Hermione shook her head, willing away the pain and discarding the man's suggestions. She wanted answers to the multitude of questions that ate up at her.

"Why does everyone wear a mask here? Is this a special organization or something?"

The man was quiet for a bit before he released her shoulder and went back to wiping glasses clean. "You're quite the curious one aren't you?"

"I need to know," Hermione insisted as she leaned forwards in her seat. "I need to know why I'm here."

"Don't we all want to know what we're here for," the man chuckled, a sound without glee. "I'm telling you, do not think too harshly about this. Just relax and wait your turn."

"My turn?" Hermione asked, feeling unease crawl up and down her spine.

"Yes, your turn."

"My turn with what?" This man was beginning to piss her off. She needed answers, damn it!

He looked up at her, his eyes hard and all humor gone from his face. He paused in wiping his glass and set it down extra hard on the counter in front of her. "You'll find out when you wait your turn." His tone of voice brokered no more talk and Hermione bit her lip with outward anxiety. Seeing she was quiet now, he turned his back on her and went to searching for something on the shelves of liquor there. With a sniff of disdain at his rude dismissal of her, she took her drink and moved to one of the tables to be by herself as she thought. She sat down with a plop on the comfy red chair and nursed her butterbeer, angrily contemplating what it was that was going on. Maybe one of the people here would know?

Setting her nearly finished glass down she stood up and approached one of the men there, who was sitting at a table by himself, nodding his head in time to the music. The song had changed but Hermione had no desire to give into the alluring melody like she had before. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Excuse me sir, may I speak a moment with you?" she asked, her voice a bit nervous. The man glanced up at her and smiled after a moment of hesitation. "Of course. What is it you wish to speak of?"

"I only wish to know more about this fine establishment," Hermione said when the man gestured for her to sit down. His silver mask glowed in the candle light, and Hermione was drawn to a ring on his finger when he raised a glass of whiskey up to his lips to finish it before he answered her. Another question ran through her head.

"Where did you get that ring?" she asked, perplexed that there was a nagging sensation at the back of her mind at the sight of a snake engraved on the silver jewelry. It symbolized something to her, but what?

The man looked down at it. "I don't know," he frowned, genuinely upset. "It's just always been there." He looked to be deep in thought but suddenly gave up on it, figuring it was best to ignore it. "Was that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, just about this place." She spread out her hands to indicate what she was talking about.

"Oh, yes, well it's a night club," he said off handily, like this should be obvious.

"And?" Hermione had already gathered as much, but she needed more. She was certain there was more than met the eye here and the conversation with the bar tender had only agitated in her the uneasy feelings she had had when she first woke up in this place.

"And everyone comes here to drink, eat and dance the night away in fair company." He smirked at her at this, repeating pretty much what the bar tender had instructed Hermione to do. "Are you in need of company?" Hermione shivered as his eyes roamed her body hungrily. Thank goodness she was wearing an outfit that covered nearly all her skin so she didn't have to feel as exposed.

"No. I do not need company of men only of words. What more can you tell me about this place? What do people do once they are not in the night club? Where do they go? Do they go back and sleep in the hotel rooms? Do they live here? Can they leave?" The brunette genuinely wanted to know, as now that she thought about it she had no recollection of ever going to sleep in a room here, or leaving the building, or even arriving here in the first place.

"Stop! Stop!" the man screamed out in sudden panic as Hermione rattled off her questions. The outburst cut her short and she watched as the man bolted out of his seat, grabbing his head. "Stop! Make her stop it!" All music in the club had stopped as did the chatter. People turned to look at the man, who was backing away from Hermione as if she was fire, bumping into other tables and people in his attempt to leave.

What was going on?

What was going on with this mans reaction? Hermione had merely asked a series of practical questions, things that he ought to have been able to answer yet he had freaked out this badly.

Two women, workers of this night club, as they were clad in t-shirts with the clubs name on the back- The In-Between- grabbed the man by one arm each and dragged him out, still screaming. Once he disappeared past a set of double doors that Hermione had no idea where they lead to, another club worked appeared in front of her. He didn't look as kind as the two woman had been. He folded his muscular arms in front of his chest and glared down at her. "You're coming with me," he insisted and Hermione hastily got up. She knew there was no point in arguing against him.

As she left she felt all the patrons disapproving eyes on her, but specifically one pair of eyes in particular whose gaze felt different; curious and brimming of some unspoken emotion. Hermione turned her head to try to pinpoint the direction of where those eyes came from; they burned into her back like a branding iron did to skin and she needed to know who it was. There, she spotted them from the darkest corner of the club. The figure was clad in darkness, impossible to make heads or tails of except for the gold mask rimming their face under the heavy hood of the dark cloak they wore. She knew it was them and even though she couldn't see their eyes from this far, the tilt of the head indicated the figures attention was all on her. But why?

"Hurry up," the security guard grunted and Hermione's head snapped up to glare at him. He had grabbed her wrist painfully and was tugging her forwards because she had slowed down in her walk. She pulled her wrist free of his massive hand and rubbed it where it was sore. "I can walk just fine by myself."

He shot her a look but didn't say anything. Hermione turned her attention back to the figure to get one more glance but found they were gone, as quickly disappearing as they had arrived.

She felt disappointment well up inside her but didn't know why.

They took the elevator back up, the guard escorting her back to her room. "Make sure you don't start trouble like that again, you hear? It's best to forget. You'll need it where you're going." With those cryptic words he left her and Hermione stomped her foot in frustration. What was going on in this place? His words did not dissuade her, instead it only made her want to find out what was going on in this place more and by Merlin she would find out. No one was going to stop her, her craving for information to fill in the gaps in her head hot inside her. She opened the door to her room and as soon as she stepped past the threshold, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor unconscious.

 **A/N: I already have most of the chapters planned out for this. I'm foreseeing it spanning twenty chapters at most unless my imagination wrests control of my fingers away from me and I end up writing more. The story might have a bit of a slow feel to it but the goal is eventual Bellamione. And of course in solving the mystery of what is happening.**


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Second Dance: Spiraling Inferno

 **A/N: Chapter two is up! I tried using Dante's Inferno in this chapter but I haven't really read much of it so what I have is from the internet. Apologizes if it's not correct but I don't exactly have the book on me to double check.**

 _They yearn for what they fear for-Dante_

Hermione awoke in a bit of a disarray, flat on her back on her bed. _What happened?_ Was the first thought that ran through her head. She had the distinct impression she had fallen unconscious onto the floor yesterday and her head throbbed were she recalled hitting it on her way to the ground but she couldn't be certain. Had she fainted upon arrival in her room? Had the guard done something?

She lay silent for a while, rubbing at the hurt flesh soothingly as she tried to grasp her memories from the day before. Something in her ear whispered insistently to her to forget and to give up on trying to remember but she ignored the voice, silencing it and intently focusing on the blurry recollections of yesterday's events. Her efforts were soon met with results and she conjured up the basic idea that she had gotten in trouble last night for asking questions no one would answer. And that she was uneasy about this place, and about how she didn't like how she had no idea how she got here. And had they tempered with her memories or something? It felt like someone had tried to get her to forget what occurred the day prior. But why? What was wrong with asking questions?

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione wondered a bit miffed. Nothing made sense as of right now. Getting up from her bed she noticed her clothes had been changed. It was still an all white outfit with yellow gems stitched in, but now the dress was a bit shorter, exposing a good chunk of her legs. Feeling her head she found she had on a huge white sunhat with a sunflower sticking out if it. How had her clothes changed? Did they do it by themselves or did someone come dress her while she was asleep...she shivered to think of that one being true.

Was it the next day already? Curse this! She had no sense of time in this place and there was no clock anywhere. But there had to be a window. She recalled how the torches in her room moved. The breeze had to come from somewhere.

She hopped out bed and rushed to the wall where there were heavy purple curtains draping the windows. There indeed was a window open, only a small sliver but enough that Hermione could wedge her fingers up to attempt moving it wider. Outside the world looked happy and warm, fields of yellow, pink and purple flowers swaying gently in a breeze as the sun looked down on them. The fields stretched for as far as Hermione could see and appeared to surround the premise of the whole building. She felt a sudden urge to leave this place behind. Could she perhaps leave this place through the window? She seemed to be at a fairly low level, two or three stories up judging from the height of it. If only she could make this window open!

She had been trying to pull it upwards for the past five minutes but it wouldn't move! Was it stuck? She checked the whole length of the frame, tapping on the wood, pushing against the glass but at last she had to give up with a frustrated sigh, her cheeks slightly warm from the exertion of trying to pull the window up with all her might. What in Merlin's name was wrong with this window? She couldn't get it to open. What was she to do?

A knock on her door stopped her contemplation's and she rushed over, hoping to see whoever it was that kept knocking on her doors, yet when she opened it no one was there, only another white mask waiting for her on the floor. She picked it up, admiring the beauty of it. It was different from yesterdays. It was smaller, only covering her eyes and was lacy, with small sunflowers patterned onto it. Another note rested on the inside of the mask and she opened it after she had put the mask on.

 _Tea under the tree_

 _for a lovely young lady_

 _nothing shady_

Hermione let out an amused snort. Nothing shady, huh? Very well she would attend this tea ceremony or whatever it was if only it could offer her more clues on what was going on here. This time she would have to be more low key about it, she didn't want someone to catch on and get kicked out again.

She left her room, wondering where this tea ceremony would even be. Could she take the elevator there? She went in the direction she had yesterday, and upon rounding the corner she found that there was no elevator there but a wide open door leading to a balcony that was longer than it should feasibly be so without it breaking off the side of the building. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she hesitantly stepped outside, the warm air hitting her body. It was hot enough to be pleasant but not too hot and the sun warmed her skin perfectly. She was glad her clothes for today involved a short dress length even if the sleeves were still long. The men weren't as lucky, all of them dressed in tuxedos, collars up to their chins. They were milling around, talking to one another as all the women sat settled at white tables outside, sipping tea that was being served to them by workers of this hotel, as Hermione had decided to dub this building until she got a better grasp of her situation. All of the women wore sunhats like Hermione and yet again the guests were wearing masks that matched their outfits.

Hermione sat down at an empty seat at one of the partly full tables and no sooner had she gotten comfortable than a waiter approached her and poured her a cup of tea. She accepted it gratefully and was delighted to find it was her favorite, although how she knew it was her favorite as this was her first time drinking tea, she didn't understand and decided that wasn't one of her more pressing concerns that needed to be answered. There were a couple of women chatting at the table Hermione had sat at, all of them nodding their head in acknowledgment of her presence here as they continued their chatter. They were talking about trivial things, such as the weather here. How would Hermione ever get them to talk about what she wanted?

"Is the weather always nice here?" she asked when she spotted a lull in the conversation she could take advantage of.

"Why of course it is," answered a red haired women sharply.

"Rebecca, don't be rude. She's probably a newcomer here," answered a fat women with a pleasant sounding voice. Rebecca only scowled at her.

"What's your name dear?" asked a blonde haired woman who Hermione deduced was the leader of the group of women as all of them paid close attention to what she said and how she moved. When the blonde had turned her attention fully on Hermione the others did the same.

"It's Hermione," Hermione said. She was confident this was her name yet it felt like it lacked something. She didn't have time to dwell on this because the woman was already moving on.

"My name is Druella. And this is Rebecca, Sarah and Misty." She pointed one by one to her friends. "Are you new here, dear?" Whatever did being 'new' mean?

Hermione nodded her head, helping herself to some biscuits that were laid out on the table in front of her. "I have some questions about this place."

"Questions?" Rebecca laughed. "Why concern yourself with such silly things!"

"Yes, just eat, drink and enjoy yourself my dear," the fat woman Sarah said, raising her glass to her mouth in earnest. Hermione merely frowned and put down the biscuit she had already half bitten into. She didn't feel like eating it anymore. Why was everyone here so insistent on eating and not questioning on what was going on? Last time she had spoken to someone they had insisted on the same.

"These are just questions about this place. I'm new here so I'm wondering if there are any rules or something I should follow so I won't get into trouble." Hermione reassured them, hoping to prompt them into answering her.

"Rules?" Misty echoed.

"The only rule _is_ to eat, drink and play, Ms. Hermione," Druella stated, reaching for a scone on the platter of sweets on the middle of the table. Hermione had to fight back to kept the frustrated growl from coming out of her mouth. She already had heard this! When would she hear something new!?

"But, beside that there is one other rule. No trouble making," Sarah waggled her sausage like finger at Hermione. "It's rude to everyone else. People just want to relax and enjoy the peace here as they wait."

"Wait for what?" Hermione leaned closer, feeling like she was getting at something. Sarah looked a bit unnerved by Hermione's interest and exchanged a look with Druella, asking wordlessly for help with what to say.

"Wait for their turn," Druella responded smoothly.

Hermione had to resist the urge to slap all of them, starting with Druella. This was the same thing she had learned yesterday! She was not closer to getting anywhere with this! Were the people here like a broken record or something?

"So all we do is drink our tea and wait? Is that all we do?" Hermione asked, her nostrils flaring as she struggled to contain her anger.

"We do more than just that!" Rebecca snorted.

"Yes, we do more!" Misty echoed.

"We go to shows, we go to parties, we go to swimming lessons, to the movies-we do many things. I can't even remember them all, the days all seem to blur into one," Sarah said fondly, remembering the fun she had had with her friends.

"I bet they do," Hermione mumbled darkly under her breath. "So you get to leave this hotel?" She said this more loudly, hoping that in the very least if she couldn't figure out what was going on this place she could in the very least leave. All she had seen was flower fields from her window and even now past the balcony railing there were more fields as far as the eye could see.

"Oh goodness no!" Sarah laughed pleasantly and the others joined in briefly, amused that Hermione would assume such a thing. "Everything we could ever want is at the hotel. We're never bored while we wait. We have no need to leave!"

Hermione locked her jaw and let out a shaky breath through her nose. So there was nowhere to go to? And how could these people just be so dumb and give into this place and whatever spell it had them under? "And how long have you been waiting for?"

This seemed to stop whatever the women had been about to say next and they turned confused and uncomfortable glances at one another. "How long?" Sarah whispered, choking on her words. Rebecca looked down at her tea and Misty's cup began shaking in her hand, spilling hot liquid onto her lap but she didn't notice. Only Druella looked angry to have that question demanded of her. "Well I never," she said in an offended tone of voice, disgust on her face.

"I don't know," moaned Misty, her hand shaking so much now she let the cup go. It dropped onto her lap and then bounced to the floor where it shattered. "I don't know!" she screamed, suddenly standing up and slapping her hands onto the table top, startling Hermione. Once again Hermione could feel everyone's gaze on her back, all the patrons having stopped in their pleasant talk and turning impassive faces on her. Clouds covered the sun, throwing the balcony into shadows. A cold breeze blew across, moving tissues and scattering them haphazardly. One landed on Hermione's arm and she brushed it away.

"Misty calm down," Druella insisted, getting up from her seat. "You're causing a scene." When the panicked woman did not silence and only screamed more loudly, her hands coming up to her ears and crazed eyes fixed on the table cloth, Druella snapped her gaze to her two other friends who were staring gloomily at their table in contemplation. "Rebecca, Sarah," the two looked up on their names. "Quit this moping around and help get Misty inside. We're leaving," at this she cast a hateful look at Hermione. "This bitch behind." She threw down the napkin she had used to cover her lap onto the table and turned on her heel to leave. Sarah and Rebecca cast Hermione equally hateful looks and grasped Misty by one arm each, dragging her away.

"I don't know how long I've been here! Has it been days, years?" Misty wailed as she was escorted out and back into the hotel. Her vocalizations slowly died out and the brunette gulped deeply, watching her until she disappeared.

Hermione winced, the scene all too reminiscent of what had happened yesterday. What was going on with this place? Every time she asked too many questions of another person they freaked out! This wasn't adding up.

She could still feel the stares of the masked patrons on her and she ducked her head, focusing on her tea, her skin prickling with unease. Then she felt it again, that burning stare from before. She looked up to see across the balcony that a figure clad in black was staring at her, heavy cloak around their shoulders. They were too far away for Hermione to discern their features but she could see the glint of the gold mask, glowing even in no sun, and she was certain that it was them, the same person from last time. She jumped up in her seat wanting to talk to them. They seemed different from the others, untouched by the patrons and spell of this place.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out but the figure had already turned her back and with one smooth motion vaulted off of the balcony. "No!" Hermione cried, running after them and pushing past the unmoving people. She bumped into a few but they did not utter any words or cries of pain, just looked on at her as she moved to the balcony edge, bodies turning to follow her actions silently. Breathless, she peered over the railing expecting- she didn't know what, a corpse? The person standing down there and looking up at her?-but all she saw was nothing but the gentle sway of the flowers several feet below her.

She let out a groan of disappointment and leaned her back on the railing as she cast a glance up to the sky. It was still dark. What was going on with this place? She had no clue except that she knew this mysterious figure was watching her. Would they hold the answers to her issues? Hermione highly doubted that but she had to try. Anything was better than smiling and pretending nothing was wrong like these people here were doing.

Sensing that she was no longer welcome here, Hermione left the tea ceremony, the people still eerily quiet as they watched her go. She rubbed the goosebumps that broke out on her skin. Why were they acting this way, all of them? So weird and unexplained?

She made her way back to her room, wondering if she was going to pass out again upon entrance. Tentatively poking her toe past the threshold, she determined that was a good indicator of telling whether it would happen or not. Remaining conscious she let the rest of her body pass through and found she did not fall to the ground. But what was she going to do now? Would she just sit in her room for the remainder of her time here until her time of 'wait' was over? When would it even be over? She had a feeling it would take a really long time if Misty's cries were any indication.

Should she try the window again and see if she could escape? No, maybe later. A new dress awaited her on her bed sheets, demanding her immediate attention. _So I get to dress myself this time,_ she thought sarcastically. A note was on top of her yet again white dress, this one more elegant and long, with a slew of necklaces and bracelets to be worn with it. She tore the note open, the cursive letters curling up at her.

 _Given your antics it seems you crave a show_

 _So we'll give you one_

 _What the hell?_ This note seemed ominous. Was whoever that was in charge of this place getting mad at her? Hermione swallowed nervously. She wasn't going to let a simple threat like that stop her. She would go to this show, whatever it was and show them she wouldn't be easily scared away. Turning the note around she found a ticket attached to it on a play to Dante's Inferno. It didn't say when the show was but Hermione wasn't going to wait around. She didn't know how time worked here, (or anything for that matter) but she assumed that the show would be playing shortly as to whatever she got an invitation to always seemed to be happening at the time she got it.

She dressed into her new clothes, finding a matching mask that was simple and missing any ornamentation, along with a pair of binoculars on a stick that would help her watch the show.

She swept out of the room knowing already which way she had to go. It was the same way she had gotten to the night club and to the tea ceremony. The sound of orchestral music also helped to lead her to the right place and rounding the corner she was greeted by the sight of the entrance of a opera hall. There was a line of people waiting to go in, some women and men walking in pairs together to give their tickets over to the men clad in red waiting for them. Hermione settled into the line, wondering if they knew who she was, if they had been there when she had caused Misty to freak out. Were these even the same people? It was impossible to tell with all the outfits and the masks.

"Ticket, madame," the man at the front said, holding out his hand once she got to him. She still felt unease although the mask provided her with protection from them knowing her true identity. The ominous sounding note from before rang in her mind. Would she meet her reckoning here? But they couldn't harm her surely in front of others? Scratch that thought, the people probably wouldn't care, just look on blankly as it occurred.

She should have brought something to protect herself, her hand twitching reflexively. She felt like she was missing something really important but she couldn't tell what.

"You can go in."

She entered the place, taking scope of the surroundings. She couldn't spot any immediate dangers but that didn't mean there weren't any. She followed a group of chattering old men and sat down in the row behind them, near the front of the stage. She'd like it better if she could have a balcony seat but they all looked empty and blocked off and she had to wonder who it would be for. The people quickly settled down into the red theater seats and soon all the lights dimmed, excited and hushed murmuring filling the air as the theater goers eagerly waited for the show to start.

Hermione in the meanwhile thumbed through the pamphlet she had been given by a usher as she had passed by. She gave the program a look and her eyes widened in disbelief.

 _Today's showing: Dante's Inferno_

 _Tomorrow's showing: Dante's Inferno_

 _The Day after Tomorrow: Dante's Inferno_

And this continued on until Hermione's head began to hurt. Did they really play the same show over and over again? This was a minor detail that shouldn't have bothered Hermione but for some inexplicable reason it did and she crumpled up the program in her hands. Was this what her stay here was going to look like? The same thing day in and day out? She didn't think she could deal with that! She bent over and took deep breaths between her legs, trying not to hyperventilate. She had to calm down, she could do this. Lights went on stage and Hermione looked up. The show had begun.

She was antsy at first but as time went on she grew more invested in the play and the trials and tribulations of the characters, eventually forgetting her worries for now. The play was a masterpiece with amazing scenery and acting. And the complexity of the text, which spoke of evil as a contradiction of god's will, of storytelling as a way of immortality, of the giant motif of those who had neither committed to good or bad in their life being forced into chasing a blank banner for the rest of their days, all stuck vividly with the brunette.

When the show ended Hermione stood to her feet to give the actors a standing ovation along with the rest of the audience, but while they had been blindly wrapped up in the play and thought of it as mere entertainment Hermione's mind had been working over time. Why would this hotel show this play over and over again? It acted like it was very important. Which had to mean that it _was_.

Themes of hell and heaven and how one's actions in life lead to consequences in the afterlife...this was heavy material. While Hermione didn't have the piece to link this to what she was currently facing she was certain she could make something of it sooner or later.

As she waited for the people in her row to clear out before she could go she spotted the glint of gold from her peripheral vision. Snapping her head back she saw them, the black figure from before. They were standing on the now emptied stage, partially hidden by the curtains but Hermione could see them and the way they stared right into her, eyes burrowing into her flesh. Thoughts of leaving the theater fled her head and hastily pushing her way out of her row, mumbling apologizes for those whose toes she trampled on, she rushed up to the stage, the figure having already disappeared. She searched through the curtains, huffing in irritation. Why did they keep disappearing like this?

"Hey you, get down from there!" a man called to get Hermione to get off the stage but the girl ignored him, her eyes finding the gold masked figure standing in the backstage area now, waiting patiently for her. "Hey you, I want to talk to you!" she spat racing after them and they bolted, swerving through the set pieces and people working around them.

"Wait up!" Hermione cried, her dress pulled up in her hands so she wouldn't trip over the length of it as she chased them. People gave angry cries as the two swerved around them knocking one down to their feet, his tools clattered to the ground around him.

The figure lead the way to a darkened stairway and jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Hermione followed after them, cursing the fact that she was wearing heels. Her feet were already throbbing in pain and she felt tempted to rip them off of her feet. But if she paused now she would lose the figure all over again.

They raced through a dark corridor which looked to be a service tunnel, the figure never once slowing down or stumbling. Hermione felt her breath rattle against her chest and her leg muscles screamed at her to slow down. "Hey, wait. I just want to talk to you!" Hermione begged. She didn't know how much longer she could run. The figure stopped on hearing those words, their long black robe coming to a rest as they slowed. Hermione slowed down as well, catching her break and glad they had finally paused. But then she saw the smirk on their lips before they ducked into one of the rooms.

"Fuck this shit," Hermione muttered darkly but followed nevertheless. She peered into the room only to find it had a door leading to another room. The door looked to be locked and the figure from before was gone. Had they gone inside? That was the only reasonable answer. Would she have to chase them again? She decided to catch her breath first before she ventured any further. Once she could breathe more steadily she approached the door and pushed it open, closing her eyes as bright light assaulted them. Once they adjusted she stifled a gasp and dropped to her knees, hiding behind a box that was positioned close to the door.

Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest.

She was in a room full of dead bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Third Dance: Imprisoned by Her Own Thoughts

* * *

 _The closing years of life are like the end of a masquerade party, when all the masks drop- Cesare Pavese_

* * *

Hermione tried to steady her breathing, her heart pounding violently in her chest. What was this? What was going on in this room? She peered out from behind the box where she was crouching to take another look-to make sure she hadn't been mistaken in what she saw. But no, she had been right the first time. The room was vast, full of brown boxes pushed up against the walls, and white tables with bodies of people on them. They were pale and unmoving, some still clothed, some still dripping blood onto the floor silently as they lay there. Some were older, some younger, but all were undeniably dead.

What were they doing here? Was this what the hotel did to people who challenged them? Killed them and dumped their body on a cold slab of stone waiting to be what-dissected? Cremated? There were too many questions.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as she felt a wave of nausea and revulsion go through her. Was this what awaited her if she continued to seek out the truth? Had the mysterious figure led her here because they were working with the hotel and wanted to warn her of this? Still too many questions.

Hermione's head span. She needed to get out of here. Being in such close proximity to dead bodies was unsettling her. She made to get up when the loud slam of a door opening and closing forced her back into her spot. She couldn't risk getting spotted now. She had no desire to join the undead on the slabs of cold stone. A pair of doors at the other end of the room had been used to let two men, clothed in white sterile clothing with blue masks on their faces and matching blue gloves, to come in.

"I swear there's more and more of them everyday. I don't know how we're expected to keep up with labeling and counting all of them with just the two of us here. They need to hire more staff," one of them complained. He was the taller of the two. He pulled out a clipboard and stopped to look over at the body of a young woman. He scribbled something down and then moved onto the next. His friend did the same but in the next row over.

"I know how you feel. The Body Retrieval Staff just keeps dumping them on our hands without consideration for us. We can only handle so much. I don't see what problem they have with keeping the bodies a few extra days to give us time to count and label these up," he replied, his voice tired and angry.

"If only those stupid witches and wizards weren't having their war then there wouldn't be as much work," the taller man commented as he checked off a few more things on his clipboard before peering in closer to stare at the body of a man that was different from the others. His skin was pale to the point of translucence, he was missing a nose and had no head hair. Hermione wondered if that man was even human.

The worker picked up the man's hand, and a long thin piece of wood that had been gripped in his hand rolled out, clattering to the floor. The man sniffed disdainfully at this. "This one probably died before he could even utter out a complete spell." He dropped the arm roughly back down and bent to pick up the fallen stick.

Hermione's mind was reeling with what she had just heard. A war caused by witches and wizards...but those weren't real...such magical beings didn't exist. Yet even as Hermione said this she knew it was wrong. Something deep inside her shouted out a resolute no to the idea of witches and wizard not existing. And that piece of wood that the man, who been labeled as a wizard, had dropped pushed a thought to the front of Hermione's head. It was so close, yet when she tried to grasp it to find out what it was her head throbbed in pain and the memory fled, just out of reach of her mind's fingers. Cursing her inability to recall or retain memories she turned back to focus on the two men still in the room. They had moved further down the rows, closer to Hermione.

"At least the humans aren't throwing a war. We all know we'd be swamped like we were in the 1940s." The shorter of the two chuckled darkly. Again they moved closer to Hermione. She didn't like this. She needed to leave, having heard enough for today. But could she sneak out without them noticing? Perhaps when their backs were turned...

But whatever her plans for escape had been were cut short when through the door that she had entered, a burly security guard came in.

"There you are you little rascal," he grunted, spotting Hermione immediately. How he had known she was here was beyond her but she didn't stop to consider this.

She let out a little squeak of fear and bolted out from her spot, right past the rows of dead bodies. The two men who had been checking the bodies merely looked in disinterest at her as she ran.

"Hey, don't think you can run!" Called the guard out after her but Hermione wasn't going to stop. She ran in the direction of the doors the men had come from before and instantly regretted it when she saw the doors lead to a blank room. Concrete walls stared back at her and Hermione began to pat the walls in panic looking for something, a secret handle or a door she wasn't seeing. It couldn't be that the room was empty. Where had the two men come from then?

"I told you you couldn't run," the guard said as he strode calmly into the room knowing he had her where he wanted her. Hermione turned to face him, wondering if she could slip past his arms and back out the door she came in through. She eyed him, waiting until he got closer to her. She could use his cockiness in believing she was trapped to her advantage. When he lazily outstretched an arm to grasp her shoulder she ducked under it and twirled around his body, running to the doors. She pushed them open expecting to see the room she had just been in, but instead empty space greeted her. Hermione let out a shriek as she backpedaled, trying to stop her body from propelling forwards. Her arms flapped behind her and she balanced on the tips of her toes, her mouth open in fear as the dark empty chute stared back at her, daring and inviting her to fall in. With what seemed like forever, Hermione was able to regain her balance, finally settling onto the flats of her feet with a big sigh of relief. She had almost not made it. Where had the room from before gone?

"Oh, so now you don't want to run?" Hermione had forgotten the guard was still in the room with her during her bid to regain her balance. "Looks like you need a little start. Allow me." Before she could turn to face him she felt a massive hand on her back and was shoved roughly off of her feet.

"AHHHH!" the cries ripped from her throat, echoing around the dark chute. The guard stood at the top watching her descent, the light of the room he was in growing darker and smaller as Hermione fell deeper and deeper until she was at last only in the dark.

She was going to die for her curiosity! She knew she should have never gone to see the show! But as she continued to fall, eventually Hermione stopped screaming. Her throat had tired out. Where was the end of this tunnel? Would she just continue falling for all eternity? For how long had she even fallen anyways?

She could feel her momentum slowing down and eventually she floated down gently to the ground. She was pretty sure this wasn't how gravity worked on falling objects but she wasn't about to be caught complaining. Where even was she? She was still in a dark place and she placed her hands up, trying to feel her surroundings, hoping to brush her fingers on a wall or something. She wandered like a blind person but couldn't feel anything. A bright light interrupted her search. She turned to where it was behind her. It was coming from a door that had opened up wide. She walked towards the light eager to be out of the dark. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and when she could finally see she saw she was in a hallway. This one wasn't as cheery as the one that connected to her room. This one was gray and drab with plain doors lining the sides. Was this a part of the hotel?

Hermione ventured out into the hallway cautiously, absolute quiet greeting her ears. "Hello?" she asked. "Am I supposed to go somewhere?" What was going to happen now?

Silence greeted her.

 _I suppose I go forwards from here,_ Hermione mussed to herself. Now that she wasn't going to face her imminent death she felt a bit more secure, secure enough to go and explore. She walked down the hallway, observing for details or clues of some sort. When she reached the end of the hallway right before turning a corridor, she spotted a note on the floor. She tore it open, reading eagerly for what it said.

 _You have a date, don't be late_

Hermione arched a brow. A date? A date with who? She pocketed the note and continued down, following the natural path of the curves of the hallway. Soon she began to notice a pattern. Every time the hallways made a turn she would find a note on the floor. She picked them up and read them.

 _Ask you may, a date today?_

Then the third one read:

 _With whom? Why, step into this room_

As soon as she finished reading the last word, a door to her right creaked open, beckoning her indoors. She peered in, finding nothing out of the ordinary inside. It was a simple room with a bed, toilet and desk, all in white, a small window letting in light into it. Hermione stepped in, standing in the middle of the room. _Now what?_ There was a singular note on her desk. She ripped it open, wondering if this note would give her some clues to what was going on. Was the mysterious figure leaving them? Were they the ones responsible behind this?

 _I think you need to think on your actions_

 _You are prone to overreactions_

 _Some time here in this room_

 _will clear your mind_

 _If not, quickly you will find_

 _it will be your tomb_

"No!" Hermione cried out in blind panic, hand outstretched as if she could prevent the words written on the paper from coming true. She rushed to the door but it slammed shut before she could reach it. There was no handle to pull on it, to open it up and no amount of pushing, punching, screaming and kicking would get the door to open again. Hermione kept beating at the door for what felt like ages, frustrated sobs escaping her lips. They had trapped her!

At last she gave up when no one came to open the door. She let herself drop to her knees, her hands raw and red as they slide across the unforgiving metal in a prayer to the door to unlock. Hermione sat with a huff on the floor in front of the door, flinging her note angrily away from her. Her throat was hoarse from how much she had screamed for someone to let her out, to open the door. But of course no one would, no matter how much she begged.

What the hell was she to do now?

Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked them angrily away, willing herself to be strong. There was no use in crying. She had been lured into a trap, she knew that much now. And she was certain this was as punishment for acting out the way she had in the hotel. But it wasn't her fault if she wanted answers. She wasn't going to sit around like some mindless idiot and repeat the same actions over and over.

She let herself lay flat on her back on her floor. Staring up at the white of the ceiling she pondered what her next course of action would be. Surely someone had to come and check up on her. Maybe she could slip past them when they came to open her door? But what if no one came? The note had said this room would become her tomb if she failed to think, to think about her actions. But how would whoever sent her here know if she had repented on her actions? For all they knew she could be faking it. Could she even fake it? Get out on good behavior and then continue to snoop around for the truth?

She let out a long sigh. Her earlier panic at being locked up in this room was fading away when she knew that there was no way of her getting free for now and that she should save her strength for later. Instead she let her mind drift back to the dead bodies in the room. Someone had wanted her to see them and she had but why? What help did that offer in solving the mystery of this hotel, if she could even call it that at this point. What hotel had a morgue?

And there was the clue of the twig the wizard had been holding. It had dredged up something in her, but a block had kept the information from coming to the forefront of her mind. Was the hotel purposefully erasing people's memories? It would make sense. It would explain why Hermione had no clue why she was here and why other people acted so compliantly to the orders given to them. The hotel was trying to lull them into a sense of false security. And it had something to do with waiting. But waiting for what? For the war? The two men had mentioned there was a war going on between the witches and wizards, could this be what the hotel guests were here for? They were herded and gathered like sheep until they could be sent out to the war to take their fallen comrades places? Was the hotel in fact a factory for death?

Hermione bit her lip as her mind slowly analyzed, picked apart and put back together the gathered information in her head. This conclusion didn't seem as solid as she liked. She felt she was still missing something very important. She thought back to the show she had seen, Dante's Inferno. It had heavy themes of heaven and hell. Had the people here been shown that everyday so that when they fought they would be prepared for the afterlife after they were destroyed in the war? Yet again, no. The conclusion felt wrong. If the people here were meant for war then there would have been war propaganda, they would have been training to fight not sitting on their arses and drinking tea as they talked about the weather. The hotel was too calm for that. And the workers in the morgue had mentioned witches, wizards and humans. From the looks of it, a magical being needed a twig to operate their magic and no one that Hermione had seen here had one of those.

Hermione's hand twitched, imagining the twig in her hand...no, not twig but w...wane? Was that the word she was looking for? Shaking her head for it didn't fit the image in her mind she went back to brooding. Certainly there had to be a word for what she was looking for. Maybe she'd find it one day.

Hermione drifted of to sleep when the light outside her window darkened. When she awoke she was still where she had fallen asleep by the door. Her note had been cleaned up, replaced by a tray with juice, bread and another note on it there. She reached for the note first, needing to know what it said. Would she be freed shortly?

 _Your mind does not waver_

 _Freedom will not be yours to savor_

Hermione flung the note aside. Who were they to judge her mindset! If they were trying to break her resolve then they were going about it the wrong way. She'd show them, she'd show them exactly what a Gryffindor was made of!

Gryffindor? What was that? Why had she used that word? Flashes of red and gold danced before her eyes, the symbol of a half lion, half eagle, but what did it all mean? Delving further only gave her pain between the eyes and she dropped the topic. It seemed that whoever had erased her memories hadn't done a good enough job if words like these snuck into her mind. Perhaps with enough time she might even remember more to her past.

And so, determined not to give in to the higher forces controlling her fate, Hermione got ready to wait out her imprisonment.

* * *

That was her ten, twenty days, a year ago maybe even but now... now it was different. She couldn't keep track of the days she had been in here any longer. How long were they planning on leaving her here? Her mind was breaking under the lack of stimuli. She was going to lose her mind if she hadn't already! It was all she could do to keep sane under the heavy monotony of this room.

She had taken to scratching out patterns on the walls with a tack she had found under her bed. She had moved her meager furniture around several times and she had tried unsuccessfully to open the door. She had screamed, called for help, beat at it until her hands and feet were bloody and red, but nothing. Nothing except these mysterious trays of food that appeared and disappeared when she wasn't looking. As if by magic. And those blasted notes, with always the same two lines on them: _Your mind does not waver/freedom will not be yours to savor._

Even her clothes had changed mysteriously. She no longer wore a dress but a simple white night gown with no mask. Why they had removed her clothes she wasn't sure, but most likely it was to humiliate her. Saying that she didn't deserve the luxury of such nice cloth.

There had been moments when Hermione had been tempted to just give up and adhere to the higher ups demands, but she knew if she did then they would win and she would lose and she couldn't do that. Her pride wouldn't allow her to. Yet she really wanted to leave this room so badly she could taste it. All she wanted was to just go outside and be able to see something new, do something else than sit here and think about how boring her life had gotten. She'd even go to the stupid shows and watch them repeatedly if she could just do anything, something! She craved intellectual stimulus!

She let out a frustrated sob and kicked at her desk, leaving another dent in the side. She had lost her temper a couple times out of frustration and the other times she had willingly raged just for the heck of having something to do. Her mattress had taken the brunt of her ire, spring boxes sticking out and stuffing ripped out. She was about to kick her desk another time when the door to her room swung wide open with a loud creak. She paused in her motions, her mouth gaping in shock as this unexpected turn of events. She craned her neck carefully to see what awaited her and was only confused by the sight that greeted her.

The mysterious figure from before was on the other side. They outstretched a hand towards her, their gold mask reflecting Hermione's cautious face in it. Then they spoke the words Hermione had wished and hoped for, for so, so, so, long.

"I'm here to free you."


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Fourth Dance: An Alliance is Forged

* * *

 _Horror is the removal of the masks-Anonymous_

 _Any time women come together with a collective intention, its a powerful thing. Whether its sitting down making a quilt, in kitchen preparing a meal, in a club reading the same book, or around the table playing cards or planning a birthday party, when women come together with a collective intention, magic happens- Phylicia Rashad_

* * *

"You're here to free me?" Hermione said slowly and uncertainly, her words dropping like stones in the silence. She didn't know if she could trust this person. Every time she had tried to get close to them they had fled, not to mention the last time she had followed them she had ended up in a room full of dead bodies which led her to her current predicament: being imprisoned for who knows how long in this fucking cell.

The figure nodded their head the same time they said, "yes." Their voice was decidedly feminine but Hermione wasn't going to assign their gender just yet.

"And why?" Hermione questioned. She had longed for her freedom but now that it stared her in the face, should she take it? _Could_ she take it? She hated the fact she was hesitating but she couldn't fight the feeling.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain. Just take my hand so we can go!" the figure ordered impatiently, hand outstretched to the prisoner.

"And why should I trust you?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, not liking the other figure's almost aggressive insistence. "I don't know anything about you and you always disappear on me when I want to ask you-"

"Because!" The figure burst out, shaking their outreaching hand. They were throwing glances up and down the hallway. "Shit, it's starting." Rushing forwards into the room they grabbed Hermione by the upper arm.

"Hey!" Hermione protested at being grabbed so harshly but the figure paid her cry no mind. Digging into their cloak they brought out a simple white mask. "Quick, put this on before we leave the room."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she thumbed the mask from them. It looked cheap compared to the masks she had worn previously.

"Just please put it on. It's for your own safety." When the figure saw that Hermione hadn't put it on, they pulled it from her hands and tied it around her face themselves. "I'll explain everything once we get out safely," the figure promised when they saw Hermione open her mouth in protest. Then they pushed her roughly towards the door. The hallway was white like Hermione last remembered when she had marched stupidly down these very halls all that time ago, not knowing the trap she was leading herself into.

She could hear sounds coming from down hall and the figure pushed her in the opposite direction. "We must hurry. We have to get to the safe room before they catch up to us."

"Before who catches up to us?" Hermione asked but the figure had moved on ahead of her, leading the way. Hermione pressed her lips together and decided she'd ask the questions later. The sounds from behind here were growing louder, and was that the sound of snarling dogs? Did they had dogs chasing after them? She was about to turn her head to look when the figure grabbed her hand roughly. They had appeared by her side, their lips frowning. "Don't look back," they instructed, "or else we won't be able to leave."

"And why's that?" Hermione was tugged along by the figure, their dark cloak billowing around them as they lead the two of them down to one of the doors on the wall with brisk steps.

"It's part of deal of getting away from this place."

"The deal?"

"Yes. The deal. Look back when leaving from one of these prison cells and you are forever trapped to wander these never ending halls. No one is actually chasing us, it just feels that way. Still we must hasten before someone _actually_ does show up to chase us when they find you've left the room."

Hermione found this information a bit hard to believe, especially since the sound of snarling dogs, running footsteps and yelling guards, that demanded her to wait and stop running, seemed so real. She just wanted a simple peek, to see if it was-

The figure grabbed her cheek and forced her head forwards sharply. "What did I tell you."

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled in apology, rubbing her sore neck which had been twisted painfully. The figure tapped on the door in a set pattern and soon it swung open. The interior of this room led to another passage. This one dark and made of stone. They stepped in, the figure grabbing Hermione's hand as the door shut behind them, shutting them completely into the dark. "Don't let go of my hand. This is another test."

Another test? What was up with all these test? What were they for? But Hermione held on strongly, determined not to loosen her grip. They walked on, only the sound of their footsteps echoing around them. Hermione wondered what the next test would be when suddenly she felt it: the sensation of thousands of bugs crawling over her skin.

"Agh!" she cried out jumping and trying to wretch her hand free from the strangers but they held on tightly, crushing her fingers in their hold. "Don't let go. Calm down!"

"Get them off, get them off!" Hermione screamed jumping up and down and trying to swat at the bugs. She couldn't feel any on her body but she swore there had to be some with the way her skin crawled and moved.

"Get them OFF!" she felt her throat tighten in panic when she realized all her relentless swatting and slapping were not quelling the procession of insects on her flesh. Oh Merlin, she was going to be eaten alive by insects! She could feel them burrowing into her skin, ripping her flesh with their tiny pincers. "Make it stop, please!" she sobbed as she sank to her knees, now batting weakly at nonexistent bugs with her one free hand as she gave into them.

"Get up. Cut this out! You are stronger and smarter than this I know!" the figure demanded, bending down in front of Hermione, cupping her chin in their free hand. Hermione couldn't see them but sensed their gaze on her, that same piercing gaze as before, filled with confidence in their belief that Hermione could pass the test. "You are strong, you can do this! It's just a test."

"I-I can't do it," Hermione sobbed. "Their all over me. Just carry me the rest of the way."

"I can't do that. You have to walk across yourself or you will be forever stuck in this tunnel with bugs crawling all over you. Do you want that?"

"No!" Hermione's terrified cry rang through the tunnel as the figure's words reached her.

"Exactly," the figure pulled Hermione up to her feet. "You can do this."

Hermione nodded her head mutely. She could do this. Already she had gotten a bit used to the unpleasant feeling on her skin. It surely couldn't be far to the other end, right?

"How come you don't feel it?" Hermione asked as they started walking again. She decided posing questions would help her distract herself from the terrible sensations as they started up again, playing across her skin and making her insides clench in disgust and horror.

"I'm not the one trying to leave the cell. But I promise you I went through the same thing when I first escaped those prisons."

"You escaped?" Hermione muttered out, clenching her teeth as felt the giant pincers of a bug burrow deep into her ear and slither its antenna against the soft matter of her brain. _Ignore it, ignore it!_

"Yes. And look, now have you." At their words a light grew at the end of the tunnel and soon the two had exited the wretched place behind. The figure let go of Hermione's hand and the girl wiggled her fingers experimentally. The stranger had held them so tightly they had turned purple and only now blood was returning to them accompanied by pins and needles that meant they were reviving. With a quick look over Hermione noted with satisfaction that there were indeed no bugs on her and she was whole and fine. But just to be sure she patted her hands over her body, checking her ear specifically where she had felt that big bug from before. "I made it," she breathed out, happy that the horror was over, even as her skin tingled with the remnants of the disturbing sensation.

"Not quite," the figure grimaced. "Now we have to go back to my safe room because if we don't they will find you and put you back in your cell."

Hermione nodded her head in grim understanding. "Don't worry this part won't be as bad. Just follow my lead." The figure put a finger up to their lips indicating silence and with that the two were off. This part was a bit trickier than scary like the other travel had been. They had to sneak their way past staff members as they traversed down halls and up stairs and into rooms and out of rooms, sometimes retracing their steps, all with such speed that Hermione's head began to spin. She had lost all sense of direction a long time ago and felt like the two of them were walking in circles. Had the figure gotten lost?

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Hermione asked when she had lost her patience.

"Yes," the figure hissed back. "Be patient."

"We've passed by that room already!" Hermione pointed out as they passed the library for the tenth time.

"I am aware of that," the stranger said before shushing her. Hermione let out a grunt of annoyance but remained quiet. At last they made their way to a wall with a statue of a man on a pedestal next to it. Hermione didn't recognize him and wondered why he had giant wings curling around him. Checking him out she had missed what the stranger did next and when she looked over there was now a secret passageway that had opened up behind the statue. The stranger gestured for the brown haired girl to follow. The passage was dimly lit and once they walked in the entrance sealed up behind them. At the end there was a single wooden door. Turning around with flourish the figure gave a half bow in front of the door, a grin on their face.

"Welcome to the safe house or as I like to call it, The Castle." Then without a glance at Hermione, they opened it up. The girl stepped into what she had expected to be a room but looked more like the inside of a castle. "What is this place?" she whispered, astonished as her eyes greedily took in everything. She knew what it was, the question was posed mainly as a statement of astonishment. She was standing in a living room with stone walls decked with tapestries depicting medieval scenes of war or everyday life, a wooden floor covered in rich carpet and with a high wooden rafter ceiling. The room looked very comfy and homey with a plush blue couch, several armchairs, a coffee table and shelves of books against the walls A stair case in the middle of the room lead to the second floor and there was one exit in the room, leading to the kitchen and to whatever else was in the house. A warm fire crackled merrily in a giant hearth and the figure strode up to it, prodding it with a iron to make it jump higher.

"This is where I live," the figure answered simply once they had finished attending to the fire.

"And how did...how did you-" Hermione waved her hands around vaguely as she looked around the room once more and up at the ceiling. An expensive looking chandelier hung from it, casting warm light on them.

"I made it myself," the figure declared proudly, cocking their hip to one side and raising their chin up haughtily.

"With your bare hands?" Hermione blustered. How was that possible.

"Don't be absurd," the figure reprimanded, waving the topic away for now. But Hermione still had one last thing she had to be certain of.

"And we're-"

"Safe, yes." Hermione was cut off before she could complete the statement. "No one will be able to find us here provided we are careful to make sure we are not tailed. Oh, and you can take off your mask now," the figure gestured a hand flippantly and Hermione dutifully took the mask off, waiting for them to come back from the room they had disappeared into. They came a moment later with two cups of hot tea, cookies and a plate of sugar on a tray. They set it down on the table. "Help yourself," they motioned to it when Hermione just looked at it dumbly, the mask still hanging from her hands. She wasn't in the mood for food but for answers.

"Tell me, why did you save me?"

The figure rolled their eyes as if they were expecting this question and thought the answer was obvious. "Because you're like me." Hermione furrowed her brows at this.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to give me vague answer as well. I'm so fed up and tired of this bullshit. Whatever I ask no one says anything of real value to!" Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation. "And if you're going to do the same I am done here."

The dark figure chuckled. "Feisty, just like me, and with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. I knew I sensed right. " When Hermione just glared at them, they moved on. "I never said I wasn't going to tell you. Give me time to explain everything in a concise manner and you'll have your answers soon enough. First, let's start off with introductions."

"Introductions?" Hermione wrinkled up her nose. Again she was being stalled from having her answers. Curiosity and impatience burned at her but she supposed she would do as the figure asked if it would make them talk. Besides, she kind of did want to know who the figure was.

"What is your name."

"Hermione," the brown haired girl responded. "And who are you?"

The figure slowly pulled down the hood around their head, revealing the mask fully. It was gold, coming down to their naval crease. It looked like it was heavy to wear, with a pair of ram horns that curled on the forehead of it and went back, holding in their hair. Lifting both hands up to their face they slowly took the golden ram mask off. Underneath it was a face that looked suited for royalty with it's high cheekbones, perfectly arched brows and full lips that rose arrogantly. Her hair, a mess of raven curls as dark as the tunnels they had walked through, tumbled down over her shoulders now that they were free.

"I am Bellatrix."

Hermione had not been expecting this. She didn't know what she had, she just knew not this. A strong feeling of familiarity hit her square in the stomach and she almost doubled over with how strong it was, her mask dropping to the ground. Bellatrix arched a brow in concern at Hermione's reaction but didn't say anything.

"I-I know you," Hermione gasped, coming upright once most of the sensation had passed.

"Glad to see you feel it too," Bellatrix said, tossing her mask onto her couch and sitting down next to it before helping herself to a cup of tea. She dropped a couple of sugar cubes into it and didn't even wait for them to fully dissolve before she took a sip. She winced when she discovered the liquid was still hot.

"You've felt this before too?" Hermione voiced, once she felt the sensations fade away but not completely. It tugged at her belly and made her fingers tingle.

"Yes," the older woman answered, holding her tea cup up to her lips and blowing into it.

"What does it mean? Surely it-we can't be feeling this for no reason," Hermione reasoned, approaching the woman.

"I know there is a reason for it, I just haven't figured it out yet, but it's why I went looking for you. Why I followed you."

"You followed me?" That was a stupid question. Hermione knew it was full true. She had seen the woman do it herself.

"I needed to make sure you were like me, that you sought to possess what I fought and searched for. And that is the truth. The truth will set us free from this place I am certain." Hermione approached the woman and sat down on the couch, her eyes trained and ears waiting hungrily to gulp down any sliver of knowledge the woman offered. "That first day when you came into the night club I felt a bit of hope. You see, whenever there are new arrivals there is always a high chance of them acting violently, of them demanding answers as they can sense something is wrong. But when you acted this way a second and third time I knew then that you were different. Usually a person would easily fall to the spell this place has over them but you didn't. You resisted and you fought. I knew I had to help you. I had to get to you before they did. But to truly test your mettle I led you to the room."

"The room with the dead bodies," Hermione whispered more to herself than to Bellatrix.

"Yes, the room with the dead bodies. I had discovered them myself a long time ago and it had helped to fuel my desire to leave this place. I had hoped that by showing you it, it would inspire the same in you. What I hadn't expected was for them to catch you and lock you into the prisons. I should have known better. After all I had spent some time down there too when they caught me snooping around and disrupting the public order."

"So you've been there before. That's why you knew how to escape. Did they lock you up for the same reasons as they did to me?" Hermione leaned closer, eager to learn more. Finally she was getting answers to something and her mind soaked it up greedily like a sponge.

Bellatrix cast her a look and gave a laugh of amusement at seeing Hermione's eager facial expression before the older witch sobered down, her mind wandering to her earlier days here. "I was trapped down there, for quite some time. I can't exactly recall how I got out but I know of the tests to leave that place only because of a gut feeling, not really more of an actual memory. Memory is a funny thing in this place."

"They erase our memories, is that right?" Hermione's eyes were glowing in interest. Maybe this Bellatrix could indeed help her escape. It seemed like she knew a lot about this place.

"That they do. And it is of our past, but I do not know why or how and sadly I cannot say if there is even a way of getting them back. We cannot dwell on that however. We must focus on our present situation."

"I think there might be a way to get past the memories," Hermione excitedly announced and jumped up, pacing in front of the fireplace as she voiced the sudden idea that had popped into her head. "Every time I try to think of something I feel pain-if we were to get past these pain blockades then we could-"

"Nope," Bellatrix sang, popping the p. This paused the brunette. "What do you mean no?" she resisted the urge to stamp her foot childishly, upset her ideas had been cut off before she could reach fruition.

"I've already tried dearie. I tried to the point of passing out from pain and it got me nowhere."

"What if-"

"Nope."

"Then what?" This time she did stamp her foot.

"It's obvious that whoever or whatever blocked our memories doesn't want them coming back for a reason. But sometimes little tidbits of information come through the barrier and we can use those glimpses of our former lives then, but other than that there is no point of dwelling on our past. We need to focus on our present and on getting out of here."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Bellatrix silenced her by holding up her hand. "The point is moot. Let's not focus on something we cannot change." Hermione closed her mouth realizing it was a good point and that she should let it go for now. She'd just bring it up sometime later.

"And how would we get out of here?"

"I've been working on it for a while now. And I think I have the solution." The woman got up at this and setting down her now empty cup of tea she walked up to Hermione grasping her hands. "First we need to make an alliance."

"An alliance?" Hermione was tempted to pull away from the woman. From this close up Hermione could see a darkness lurking behind her eyes and she didn't know how she felt about it.

"Yes, a pact. To cement our agreement to work together to get out of this blasted building once and for all. A promise to never betray the other, to never give into the evil wills of this place." Bellatrix looked at Hermione expectantly. The brunette found it weird that she would need to make a pact if they both had an unspoken agreement that they were on the same side.

"Also the agreement binds you to this place. It gives you clearance to enter and exit at your own discretion."

"I see," Hermione answered. There was so much that Bellatrix hadn't told her still but she had no one better to trust. Besides, the older witch had helped her escape so that had to count for something. "I want to add another condition to this pact if I may?" She gave the older woman a questioning look, who didn't look happy at this request but complied.

"What is it?"

"I want us to promise to each other that we will always be truthful to one another and that should one of us learn something new they will immediately tell the other." Bellatrix gave a crooked smile at this. "Of course you would add that. Fine. I agree to it." At Bellatrix's words a strand of yellow wove around their hands and then evaporated.

"What was that?" Hermione asked perplexed, cocking her head to one side as Bellatrix released their hands and strode back to her couch. Hermione stood where she was looking her hands over as if she could find where the yellow strand had hidden itself.

"That, my dearie is magic," Bellatrix announced spreading her hands above her head in flourish. "And our first step to breaking out of here."

 **A/N: The plot thickens. And also, yay! Finally know who the mysterious figure is. About time the two met.**


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Fifth Dance: Where There's a Witch, There's a Way

 **A/N: Now that our two main leads have gotten acquainted the real action and meat of the story can get moving along. I'm interested to see if anyone has any suggestions as to how the two girl's will escape their new found home and prison.**

 **Also thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited this story. Your support keeps me writing. Cheers!**

* * *

 _A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work- Colin Powell_

* * *

"Magic?" Hermione echoed dumbly. "How is that going to get us out of here?"

"Calm down, old Bellatrix will explain everything, if you just listen." She gave the brunette a pointed look until the girl had calmed down. "Now, do you know what this is?"

The black haired woman pulled out a stick from under her robe. Hermione had seen it so many times in her past, she was sure, and she knew it was important yet-

"It's a wand!" the words burst out of her mouth before she could stop them and she clamped her hands over her lips in surprise at the level of her sudden outburst. She finally knew what the word for that object was! It had just popped into her head and she had no doubt it was correct.

"Very good," Bellatrix purred, placing the wand to her lips. "You see this one is _my_ wand. It's special to me and it helps me cast my magic. I'm a witch I'm certain of it. When I went into the morgue and heard those men mention witches and wizards and wars I knew that somehow I was one of them, something just clicked in my head. And I knew that I had to have a wand of my own. It was just trapped in a room somewhere. So I snooped around, looking everyday until I came across my darling wand." Bellatrix was walking around the room, lost in her recollections. She paid no mind to Hermione even as she strode past her. The brunette watched her, cautious of the caged energy the woman was exerting. "And since you know what this is," she waved her wand, "then I assume you must be a witch too."

"Me, a witch? And how does that help our situation, by us being witches?" The brunette wasn't entirely certain where the raven haired witch was going with this.

"Because if we are witches we have wands and these wands enable us to do magic. Magic that will help us fight back and break free from this place. Just take this castle for example. I created it solely with my magic." The raven haired witch turned on her heel and stared intently at the brunette, pointing her wand at her in emphasis. The fire crackled merrily behind her from where she stood in front of the fireplace. It cast her shadow across the room, making her seem bigger than she was and more powerful. Again Hermione's belly tugged with a familiar sensation. She had to have known this woman in her past but how and why? With her standing intimidatingly like this, fire crackling behind, like a solider standing above her defeated enemies as their homes burned behind her, called up a memory in of the other in Hermione's head and she waited for it to surface closer but when it didn't she tried to grasp onto it and was rewarded with fingers of pain that stabbed into her eyeballs.

"I told you to ignore the memories," Bellatrix said, noting Hermione's grimace as she shut her eyes.

"I know," the brunette snapped back feeling a bit annoyed at being reprimanded, and rubbed her eyes until the pain subsided. "It's hard to not do it."

Bellatrix waited until all of Hermione's attention was on her before continuing. "Going on, all we have to do is find your wand."

"Find it? But where is it? I didn't have it anywhere on my person."

"I know that. The workers here have gotten smarter about that. They know better than to leave a witch with their wand."

"Is the fact that we're witches what protects us from this place?"

Bellatrix arched a brow as she lowered the wand to her side. "What ever do you mean?"

"You said that you and I are different from the rest of the people here. That I was rebellious usually when others are complacent."

Bellatrix shook her head rigorously. "I don't know if magic has anything to do with our resilience. Certainly there are other wizards and witches here too. I would hazard a guess that it's more because of our personalities, of who we are as people. I saw a lot of myself in you and I knew you would be a fighter. Someone vital to my cause. You and I have a dangerous fire inside us. A fire that lets us fight." Bellatrix smirked and raised her chin. "Now we're going to go out and fetch your wand. I know where it is and-"

"Shouldn't we wait on this?" Hermione asked, not certain if they should be going out right now.

"Why ever not?" Bellatrix asked, annoyance flaring in her eyes at being interrupted.

"It's just that since I escaped surely they will be looking for me. It won't be safe to go out."

"That's exactly what we want. The staff here will know that you'll be in hiding since you recently escaped so the last thing they would expect is for you to be out and about."

Hermione set her mouth. Well, she couldn't argue with that, especially if the logic sounded reasonable. And Bella had been here longer so she knew better.

"How long have you been doing this?" Hermione questioned as the black haired witch put her mask back on her face and pulled her hood up, hiding her mass of raven curls under it. "Why does that matter?" was the slightly defensive answer.

Hermione shrugged. "Just wondering. Curious really." She looked over to her side trying to feigning disinterest.

Bellatrix's lips curved up in a smirk. "You really love questions, don't you." She hid her wand into her robe as she considered what to say. "All I can say is that I've been doing this for far too long. Time has a weird way of working here."

Hermione nodded her head in consideration of this. Time did work weirdly here. She still had no idea how long she had been trapped in that room. And she doubted Bellatrix would know the exact amount either. "Put on your mask." The witch threw the mask the brunette had dropped to the floor at her chest. She fumbled to catch it. "Why?"

Bellatrix tsked. "Again with the questions." She only sounded mildly annoyed because she knew she owed to explain to the girl how things worked here, she was only miffed that she couldn't not say something the minute it was asked because of their agreement. But she had agreed so it was her own fault. She had been desperate to have a comrade in arms-a witch of all things! How wondrous- and this was what desperation bred. Bellatrix had a feeling she wasn't a desperate person. That she was the type that breed desperation in others, but she couldn't fathom why such a thing would happen.

"You simply need to wear the masks in this world."

"Reason being-?" Hermione put on the mask obediently and looked at Bellatrix, awaiting the explanation. Bellatrix let her smirk drop from her face as a memory etched into her mind forever ran across the forefront of her brain. She had been at a restaurant, eating by herself when the incident had occurred. In it a man, who had removed his mask for whatever reason, turned into a burning inferno, his screams ringing through her ears horrifically as he fell to his knees in agony, others avoiding him and moving on to other tasks. All Bellatrix could do was stand and watch as slowly his cries died out and all that was left of him was a pile of still smoking ash, small flames dancing in it before they too died out. The only thing untouched had been his mask, a crying face.

She shivered as the memory brought her joy. Why had she been happy seeing him suffer? She pushed it out of her mind as she approached the entrance of her house. "Because if you don't wear it you'll face something unpleasant," she stated grimly and vaguely and she could see a thousand more questions forming on Hermione's face but she turned her back on her and pulled open her door. "Now, like I said, they won't be expecting us to be out so soon, but that doesn't mean we get sloppy," Bellatrix instructed as they walked down the passageway and out past the statue of the man with wings. She lowered her voice and hunched down behind the statue, Hermione doing the same as her. The raven haired witch looked both ways to make sure the hall was empty before she strode up to the plain wall in front of them. She pulled out her wand and tapped on the wall, muttering out a word in a different language. A hole opened up from them, just big enough to let them through.

"What's this?" Hermione poised as they walked through and ended up in a completely different space from the one they had just been in.

"I opened up a portal to where the wands are being held."

"You must have practiced a lot to do this," Hermione had an appreciative look in her eyes at the witch's magic.

Bellatrix couldn't help but lift her chin up arrogantly. "I didn't practice. I only did what felt natural. The magic and spell words just come to me."

"You must be really powerful. I have a feeling that you were, whoever you were in the past." Bellatrix smiled at this innocent comment but it didn't reach her eyes. Yes, she sensed that she was powerful too, but there was something more. Something darker and unnameable that bothered her. She wasn't entirely certain she had used her powers in an appropriate manner.

"The wands are in this room," Bellatrix said as she strode past Hermione to a gray door. They looked to be in a basement of some sort, darkly lit. The witch tapped on the door, frowning. "They've reinforced it. Nothing I can't handle." With a confident swish of her wand and murmur of words the door sprung open revealing a room full of boxes on shelves.

"All you have to do now is let the wand call to you."

"Let it call to me?" Hermione shot the witch an incredulous look.

"Each wand is specifically tailored to the user. It feels...," Bellatrix stuck her tongue in her cheek, searching for the right words. "You'll just know when it happens." She gave up, losing forbearance for finding the right phrasing, and pushed Hermione into the middle of the room.

Hermione cast her an uncertain stare as the witch backed up against the wall and waited, leaning against it and twiddling the wand between her nimble fingers. "Well? Will you get on with it?" she said impatiently and Hermione snapped her head back to focus on her task. The witch had said the wand would call to her...but how? Hermione decided to approach the boxes on the shelves and see if they jumped out at her or something.

She walked up and down the rows, reading the labels on the boxes. Some of them were odd. One label said _Black Plague wands: Do Not Touch_ and another a row down said _French Revolution_ and some simply had dates on them like _100 B.C to 500 B.C_. How odd indeed.

"Could you hurry it up?" Bellatrix's impatient statement brought the brunette out of her wondering. She had been walking aimlessly around for a while now, lost in the world of shelved boxes and dates. "You know we don't have all day here. Someone could be bound to come in."

"I would hurry if only I knew where it was. There's so many different dates and eras on these boxes. What do they mean?" Hermione ran her finger over a label with the words _World War One_ on it.

"They mean what they mean." Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively. "They probably meant something to us in our past but not now." Hermione continued to move down the rows, irritated that this was taking so long. How many rows had she been down already? She was just about to complain that perhaps Bellatrix had been wrong in diagnosing her as a witch when she felt it, a tingle in her fingers.

Her hands curled reflexively and her eyes zoomed in on where she felt a strong pull of magic coming from. She could feel the sensation spreading from her fingers to her arms and she smiled. This had to be it. This had to be the call! She strode over to a box labeled _Voldemort's War_. A strong shiver ran down her back as she read the name, a bitter taste filling her mouth but she didn't know why. Throwing the feeling away she opened the box and saw it was brimming with wands.

 _Well, this makes things harder,_ Hermione wrinkled her nose. How was she to know now? Surely not _all_ the wands were calling to her.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" Hermione shot back, considering if she should just take the whole box with her and pick and prod through them all back in the safe house. She shifted a couple aside with her fingers experimentally, the tingling growing stronger and then to a burning as her pointer finger touched a wand. She pulled it out, shutting the lid on the box and examined it, the burning only increasing as all her digits wrapped around the wand. She reveled in the feel of it on her palm and the way she felt comfortable and safe with it. So this was what she had been missing all those times her hand had twitched. She was missing this wand! Just like she knew certain things in this world without explanation were true, she knew this wand was undoubtedly her's. The grain of the wood, vine, reeked with familiarity and she instantly knew it had a core of dragon heart string. She wanted to test it out, to see if she could cast magic but suddenly Bellatrix was next to her, grabbing her by her shoulder and roughly moving her.

"You found your wand, good, yes. Now we must go. There are workers coming here." Bellatrix steered them away from the door after waving her wand and having it close. She was looking for a flat wall to open a portal on, her eyes roving quickly back and forth. At last she found one at the very back of the room.

"Was this door locked before?" a muffled voice asked. Someone had arrived at the door.

"No. You probably locked it when you left." Answered another.

"I didn't lock it!" the first voice insisted, insulted. "I don't have the keys for it."

"Well then you better get the keys, or else we can't get in." There was a rattling as the door handle moved but stayed firmly shut.

"Quickly, in you go," Bellatrix shoved Hermione in through the portal she had reopened and both of them ended back up in front of the statue. Without wasting a second, Bellatrix opened the secret passageways as well and soon the two were back in the safe house.

"So?" the raven witch asked, removing her mask and tossing it to the couch. "How's the wand?"

Hermione looked at the piece of wood she had clenched between her fingers. "It's mine. It called to me." She looked up at the witch. "Do you think I will be able to do magic with it?"

"What a silly question. _Baubillious!"_ Without warning a streak of white lighting flashed from Bellatrix's wand straight at Hermione. The brunette's wand shot up and she shouted out " _Protego!_ " in time for a shield to rise and block the attack. Her heart pounding dreadfully in her chest from the near attack, she lowered her wand only when she felt it was safe to do so. How had she know to do this? Her body had moved on instinct.

"See, and you were worried you couldn't do magic," Bellatrix cackled, twirling her wand between her fingers. "You can, we'll just have to draw it out of you." She ripped off the heavy black cloak on her shoulders for the first time and tossed it to the side, a wide grin on her face, excited to trade blows with another witch. She was wearing a black dress underneath with a tight corset and high heels. How had she been able to run in them? They looked taller than Hermione's did yet the witch moved so quickly during the time Hermione had chased her. Hermione didn't give it another thought as she focused on the raven haired witch in front of her who was pacing around the room, forcing the brunette to pace around as well unless she wanted the other to bump into her. Hermione didn't know if she was ready for a fight. She had wanted to see her magic abilities but in quiet contemplation and in practicing it in the privacy of a room. Would trading blows bring it out faster?

The other witch watched her with a predatory gaze as they continued to circle around the room. The fire in the hearth had lost most of it's intensity from before. It would die out if no one attended to it yet Bellatrix didn't pause to fix it, too intent on dueling Hermione. "So are you going first? Or are you waiting on me?" Bellatrix asked playfully.

"I-"

" _Stupefy_!" a spell was flung at Hermione catching her off guard once more. She barely managed to put up her shield from before, blocking the attack. How was the witch so damn fast with casting these spells? But Bellatrix didn't stop there. " _Tarantallegra! Sectumsempra!_ " Bolts of blue, red and green magic flew from her wand tip and it was all Hermione could do to either deflect, protect or dodge to avoid the spells. Burns in the floor formed from where Bellatrix's magic hit it as Hermione fought to remain on her feet and out of harm's way. She was sweating already and they had only barely started, or at least Bellatrix had. Hermione felt like she had been fighting for forever, but the witch didn't look at all tired despite the rapid succession of her spells. She shot a few more at Hermione, cackling with delight. "Come now pet, surely you can do better than that! Attack me, I know you have to have a few attacks up your sleeve."

Hermione would, but the other witch wasn't slowing down her onslaught; she had no open window to cast a retaliatory spell! Unless she...

She ducked behind one of tables, a spell flying over her head. "Hiding now, are we?" the way Bellatrix voiced this, in a sing song manner, made Hermione's heart clutch in fear. She swore she had to have heard these words from the others woman mouth in the past, and they had brought her fear and pain. Suddenly Hermione was very afraid of the other witch in the room and her breaths came in shallowly as she fought the rising panic in her. For some reason she needed to get out, she needed to win this fight or else she would die!

" _Confrigo!_ " a bolt of frantic magic escaped from her wand tip to the ceiling of this room, which promptly exploded with a terrific boom and shower of fire.

"The bloody hell-!" Bellatrix exclaimed, not expecting that, as chunks of plaster and dust showered over her. She waved her wand to get rid of them and that's when Hermione popped up from her hiding place and pointed her wand at her. " _Expelliarmus_!" Bellatrix's wand went soaring out of her hand and into Hermione's and the duel was over.

"Well, that's a new spell," Bellatrix said blinking her eyes slowly in shock at being disarmed so easily. She had thought that she would win this duel, that she was the stronger of the two, but maybe this young witch would prove her wrong. Hermione didn't say anything, just breathed in and out. The poor girl looked like she had just been through an ordeal. The battle hadn't taken _that_ much out of her, had it?

"I think I'd like to practice on my own now," Hermione's voice was soft and almost squeaky in quality. Bellatrix furrowed her brows and cocked her head as she accepted the wand Hermione handed back to her. "Of course. You're room is upstairs."

"I'm staying here?"

Bellatrix laughed. "And why wouldn't you? You're no longer safe in your room, they'll only hunt you down. No one can get in here. I guarantee it." She smiled but Hermione avoided her gaze. Why was the girl acting so strangely now? Hadn't she felt her blood sing in joy as they traded spells? Hadn't she felt the way it felt so natural to fight one another? _Hadn't she?_ Why was she so glum?

"I'll be on my way then." She headed upstairs, leaving the older witch with a still smoldering ceiling and a mess on the floor. The fire had gone out too due to the gusts of wind caused by their spell casting. She frowned. Now she'd have to clean up this mess. She really needed to think things over better before she started slinging magic carelessly around.

 **A/N: I know the characters may seem a little ooc for now, especially Bellatrix, but that's cause they don't have their memories. Without their memories a person is not their true self. They lose a part of themselves. But the girls will be acting their old selves in due time, promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Sixth Dance: The Key to What we Seek

 **A/N:Wooo, summer is here! This means more time for writing, which means I can probs get ahead plot wise for the story. Or I could distracted by the beautiful weather and just go to the beach. Haha, choices.**

* * *

 _In the animal kingdom one of the keys to survival is to outwit your enemies. Neil deGrasse Tyson_

* * *

Hermione found a room on the second floor of Bella's house that was small and comfy. It had a bed with curtains trailing from the top and a soft chair that was perfect for curling up and reading in. She decided this would be her room. She practiced waving her wand around in it and muttered a few spells, trying to forget her earlier fear at facing the black haired witch. She had seemed so different...so dangerous and Hermione had to wonder who the witch had been in the past. Had she been a fighter for the army of wizards and witches?

Sighing and shaking her head she gave up on practicing magic. The spells were hard to come by; it seemed like combat training was the best way to draw out a spell. Her body was in danger and more likely to use instincts to protect herself, the spells coming naturally to the tip of her tongue.

She changed out of her clothes and into pj's before she crawled into the bed, loving how soft the sheets felt and how her tired body sank into the mattress. It had been a long day if she thought about it. She had escaped from prison, passed through two tests, fetched her wand, fought Bellatrix and learned something of this place she was in, or at the very least learned about her situation. She had an alliance with the woman, one that gave her hope. Maybe she could finally get out of here. With that bright thought in her head she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

She awoke the next morning to her door being violently slammed open. She jumped up in bed, reaching defensively for where she had left her wand on the night table.

"Wakey wakey!" It was only Bellatrix, grin on her face and hands on her hips. Hermione let her hand relax and used it to brush some hair out of her eyes to glare at the witch. "We're going to train today. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Train?" Hermione groaned as she slowly got out of her bed. Her body ached from yesterday's battle even though it had lasted a mere five minutes.

"Yes," the black haired witch insisted, shaking her head up and down so her raven curls bounced. She was wearing a different dress today although it was still black, and the sleeves long. "If we're going to escape from here you need to be proficient with magic otherwise they'll get us. So we'll be training today, tomorrow, and for as long as needed until you are comfortable with it. I better see you downstairs in five." Then she left, slamming the door closed behind her as she exited.

Hermione let out a groan. She didn't really feel like fighting again. She was scared the emotions that had risen inside her yesterday would do the same today. What would she tell Bellatrix if they did? Did the witch feel the same way? She knew that the dark witch felt familiar with her but that was it.

Hermione searched through the drawers in the room, looking for something suitable to wear. She found several pairs of pants and shirts- which must have been magicked here, especially since it had her measurements down right-but was disappointed to find that when she put them on all the color drained from them and they were white. "What the-?" Hermione tore them off to see if their color would regain but it didn't. So she tried on another pair of clothes only to have the same results. What was going on?

"Hermione! Get down here!" Bellatrix ordered, stopping Hermione from trying on a third pair of clothes. Right, she could ask Bellatrix about this!

"Bella, do you know whats going on?" she asked as she rushed down the stairs where the older woman was standing with her hands on her hips at the bottom step.

"With what?"

"With this?" Hermione gestured to her clothes as she paused on the final step to let Bella get a good look.

"Their just clothes," she shrugged noncommittally.

"No, I mean yes, but look, they all change white when I put them on."

"I thought you knew about this already."

"I didn't."

"It's a curse of this place. Each person is assigned a certain color. You white and me black and others gray. And no matter what we wear we can't change our colors."

"Why?"

Bellatrix threw up her hands, done with this conversation. "I don't know but it's not important. Now are you going to stand there all day and complain about it or are you going to go train so we can leave this place along with its nonsensical rules?"

"Fine," Hermione huffed a bit petulant with how the other witch was behaving impatiently. "You fixed the room?" she asked instead, trying to get the witch back into a good mood. "It looks as good as new." And it did. There was no sign of their fight from last night.

"Yes, I did." the witch snapped back, not falling for the compliment and leading the two girls through the kitchen and past some more rooms before pausing in front of a heavy metal door. "I made a separate room for us so we could train in. We can get as violent and reckless in here as we want." She said this with an excited childlike grin, pushed the door open and the two stepped in.

The room inside was a forest and Hermione was astonished. Magic was so awesome! Look at what it could create! And Bellatrix was awesome if she could create such things. Hermione wondered if she would be able to as well once her magic improved.

"I magicked this room so that it would take on the form of various scenarios. I know there are no forests here but I wanted to fight in one. Later on we'll train in smaller spaces, like hotel hallways, so that we can get used to close combat." Hermione nodded her head as her attention turned to her surroundings. A warm breeze tugged at her hair ends, birds chirped outside, the grass crinkled under her shoes. It all felt so real. She let the sun warm her skin as she closed her eyes to tilt her face up at it. Bellatrix watched the younger girl enjoy her room and snorted, although she was pleased the girl was amazed by it. "If you're done dawdling lets get on with the magic, shall we pet?"

Hermione nodded her head and drew out her wand, Bellatrix's already out. "I won't go easy on you this time," she promised and sent a flurry of spells at Hermione who only barely put up her shield in time. And Bellatrix held true to her promise. Yesterday was nothing compared to today. She sent her spells with such strength at the younger girl that Hermione's wrist almost snapped. Her feet left gouges in the dirt as she was pushed steadily backwards towards a line of trees.

 _Shit, she's so strong!_ Hermione's muscles ached with exertion as Bellatrix let out a cackle of glee. Again the black haired witch could feel her veins singing. She felt alive, more alive than she had in all her time here! But the same couldn't be said for Hermione. She noticed the dark and hungry look on the other witches face and fear enveloped her heart. Bellatrix changed when she went into battle and it truly terrified Hermione because she didn't know why. All she knew was that she had to run, to escape...

The brunette let out a cry as the earth exploded under her feet and sent her careening backwards into a bush. She scrambled to her feet, spitting out leaves and leaving strands of hair behind as she quickly pulled free to face her opponent a new. Before she had even steadied her wand a spell caught her in her chest and she was flung onto her back, her wand skittering away from her reach. She lay there gasping and trying to get her bearing as the world spun and sparkled in front of her eyes.

"Hermione. Hermione, are you alright?" a voice called to her. It sounded like it came from underwater. A dark figure approached, obscuring the light. "Hermione, can you stand?" the figure outstretched a hand for help but it seemed all wrong, the wand in her other hand a knife and her face twisted up in a cruel expression. "Where's the sword!" her voice echoed around the brunette even as her lips stayed closed. With a gasp Hermione turned onto her stomach and began scrambling for her wand blindly through the leaves and dirt, needing to get away to protect herself. She knew she had dropped it close by but where was it?

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Bellatrix asked, confused by the fear that had covered the girls face when she went to stand over her. She watched the girl crawl through the leaves, searching frantically for something.

"S-stay back," Hermione cried out, pointing her wand at the older woman once she had found it. She slowly got to her feet, her eyes never leaving the other. Bellatrix took a step forward. "Stay away from me you monster!" Bellatrix froze at this, hurt by the girl's accusations.

"Hermione," she whispered softly. "What's going on?" she lowered her wand slowly to show the girl she meant no harm. "I'm not going to hurt you. See?" she dropped the wand to the floor and then kicked it aside and raised her hands up gently, mimicking a human approaching a stray animal that was on the verge of fleeing. Hermione watched her, her jaw working and her wand hand shaking. After what seemed a while she lowered her wand slowly and dropped her head into her free hand. "I think we need to talk Bellatrix."

* * *

"So when you fight me, you get these memories that frighten you?" Bellatrix softly stated. The two girl's were sitting on a rock, observing a sunset that Bellatrix had magicked. The leaves swayed gently above them as Hermione looked down at her hands and fiddled with the wand she was holding there. Bellatrix's gaze was on the sun and if she was insulted by Hermione's admission she didn't let on.

Hermione nodded her head. "Do you feel the same when you fight me?"

The black haired witch was quiet a moment. "No." She offered at last. "I only feel like its right. Like..." she frowned when she couldn't find the words she wanted to express herself. "Simply put I don't see what you see, or feel how you feel in these moments."

"What could this mean? Bellatrix, what or who were we in our past? I feel like I knew you and you said you feel the same way so what does this mean? Were we acquaintances? Family? Friends? Or enemies?" Hermione's voice got soft on the last word. She hated to think that would be an option but it could be, given the way she feared the older witch so much when they fought.

Bellatrix's scowl only deepened as the last word struck a chord with her. She could feel buried memories surfacing to the top and she squashed them down, not wanting to be privy to these dark remembrances.

Hermione took Bellatrix's extended silence as a yes. Once more she poised the thought, her words wavering. "Bellatrix, do you think you've ever hurt anyone before? Do you think you've ever hurt _me_ before?" Bellatrix felt something inside her coil tight. A sense of pride, of joy at the thought of bringing pain to others. Hadn't she liked it when she had knocked Hermione off of her feet? She had felt so powerful then. Even under the insult Hermione had dealt her by calling her a monster she felt a sick sort of satisfaction that she had made someone so terrified of her. A monster...the word fit her perfectly. But she wasn't going to admit this to anyone, not even Hermione, her own thoughts and feelings scaring her.

"Let me ask you the same then," Bellatrix rumbled. "Have you ever hurt anyone before?"

Hermione immediately shook her head no.

This quick and confident admission made Bellatrix feel even worse but she kept her face neutral. "I think it matters not who we were back then but who we are right now. I think the things you sense could be meant to dissuade you from helping me. A sort of curse put on you by the hotel." If Hermione noticed that Bellatrix had avoided her initial question she didn't mention it.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked hopefully, looking at the other witch. Bellatrix did not meet her gaze, her eyes focused on something on the distance. She couldn't face Hermione as she lied to her.

"I'm sure it is. I've been giving this hotel hell ever since I got here and since they can't stop me they certainly don't want others helping me and making me even more unstoppable." She smiled at this and raised her chin haughtily. "They are afraid of the great Bellatrix."

Hermione found her grin infectious and soon was smiling too. It felt better having this talk. She felt more at ease now. "I suppose I can ignore these feelings then."

"You'll have no other option. We have to continue practicing. You were pitiful today." The witch shot her a look and Hermione stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

And so the two witches continued to practice. Days passed, hours spent solely on enhancing Hermione's combat skills. The brunette tried to push her fear of the other out of her head as they dueled and found it was easier to do so as more time went on. What bothered her was the spells the dark witch used. They were cruel and hurtful. And when the older witch tried to teach them to her she vehemently resisted.

"Why not?!" the dark witch shouted in exasperation, her patience worn thin after Hermione's continued refusal of her magic.

"Because," the girl stamped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Their wrong!"

"How are they wrong?"

"They just are. I can't explain it but they-I-you shouldn't be using spells like these." Hermione tripped up a little in the middle of the sentence due to her annoyance at the dark haired woman's ardent beliefs in the dark magic.

"Nonsense," Bellatrix threw up her hands, and stomped her foot too. "These are perfectly good spells that will help you when it comes time to fight."

"No. I just can't. Their wrong and I won't use them!" Bellatrix let out a growl at this and rushed towards the girl, grabbing her roughly by her upper arm. "Quit being stupid! You only think this way because of the hotel's spell-"

"It's not the spell! I feel how wrong this is in my bones. I refuse to use a crucio curse or anything of the likes. That magic is dark. It's not my type of specialty." Hermione gazed back into the dark witches eyes and Bellatrix let go of her arm, afraid of the questions burning in the others gaze. She could know what Hermione was thinking and she didn't like it. She was questioning her knowledge of these spells and Bellatrix wasn't ready to admit to why she knew them. Again the sense of unease tickled at her, the sense that something was wrong with her. That she had done something bad in her past and couldn't remember it.

"Fine, have it your way. Don't learn the spells. See if I care," she grunted out through gritted teeth and then left to go upstairs to avoid being interrogated, her black dress trailing angrily after her. Hermione watched her go, massaging where the older witch had grabbed her painfully. Why did the older witch know such dark magic? Hermione's muscle memory never once indicated the brunette had used such spells. What was the dark witch hiding from her?

The dark witch avoided Hermione after that. Hermione had no idea where her room was in this house despite looking for it several times. Either the witch must have hidden it from her with magic or there was a secret third floor. This irritated Hermione to no extent. She was left with nothing to do but sit in the living room and tend to the fire. All the books on the shelves had turned out to be blank, only for decorative purposes and the other rooms in the house were empty of anything entertaining to do. Luckily the kitchen had some food and Hermione took to making herself a meal whenever she grew hungry. She wondered how Bellatrix was getting her own food if she hadn't appeared in days. Shrugging and telling herself it wasn't her problem to deal with, Hermione made herself a simple sandwich with a cup of tea to go with it. She had just settled down by the coffee table to eat her meal when Bellatrix traipsed down the stairs, her long dress swirling after her. "Don't get too comfortable now dearie. We're off on a mission." She looked to be in high spirits.

"Nice to see you," Hermione grumbled darkly as she took a bite of her meal. The witch ignored her jibe.

"I'll quickly fill you in before we must leave." The witch settled down in the armchair across from Hermione, kicking her boots up on the table.

"So we're not going to address the fact how you completely ignored me for several days? And not once, even made an appearance downstairs or told me what you were doing?" Hermione said accusingly. Again the dark haired witch ignored her.

"I've being pondering and pondering over how we could leave this place and I know how. There are three judges here in this world." The older witch displayed three fingers. Hermione grumbled angrily but settled in reluctantly. She was still mad at Bellatrix's actions but curiosity overrode her ire. The witch was about to give her information and she loved information. She took another bite of her food as the witch continued on.

"And these three judges are the main people who run this hotel. I know that they each have a key. Separately the keys are useless but get all three together and they open a door. A door that no one except the judges use."

"And? Are you suggesting that their keys, are the key to getting out? That the door leads somewhere?"

"Exactly," the dark witch agreed, looking pleased at the brunette. She dropped her legs to the ground so she could lean forwards intently in her seat.

"But how do we know it actually works?"

"Because why would the ringleaders of this place have something like that? Their guarding them, so they must have value; a use they don't want us to know of." The witch whispered reverently. "But I know because I've been collecting data on this godforsaken place since I first got here. They think their clever but their not. Nothing gets past my notice. I even saw them use it." This was said proudly with a smug grin. "So I know it works."

Hermione chewed her sandwich thoughtfully. "And where exactly is this door? And how would we even go about collecting these keys from them? I highly doubt we can get them to just hand them over to us."

"Questions, questions," Bellatrix muttered, waving her hands in the air in a mock gesture of Hermione's blabbering mouth. "Can't you just take what I say in stride and go with it. We always waste so much time talking through things. I'm done wasting time here. I want action!" The dark witch got up from her chair, pacing angrily and flicking the fire in the hearth on with a swish of her wand.

"Well excuse me for wanting to learn what it is I'm dragging myself into," Hermione sniffed, having finished her meal and wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"We swore never to betray one another, so I don't see why you can't trust me," the witch turned on her, eyes flashing.

"I can't because you disappear for days and don't tell me anything about what it is you've been doing. That's not exactly trust worthy behavior." Hermione had gotten up, her hands curling in choler. Bellatrix only sneered at this.

"Perhaps I was planning our attack, our course of action and I wanted some peace of mind without you sticking your nosy nose into it! Or is that idea too ridiculous to get past your bushy hair?"

Hermione let out an offended gasp. Why was the witch being so nasty? "Leave my hair out of this! What did it ever do to you?"

"It exists that's what it does. It offends my eyes every time I look at you!" Bellatrix shot back, baring her teeth as the two childishly bantered.

Hermione felt her eyes sting with tears. "Well at least I-" Hermione struggled to find something wrong with Bella's appearance to insult. "At least I'm not an old vindictive bitch!" She settled on at last. Bellatrix raised her chin haughtily as if she knew that Hermione didn't have squat on her to insult. "Is that all you've got?" she mocked.

"You know what, if I bother you so much, you can just do this yourself! I'm leaving!" Hermione rushed to the door, one arm thrown over her eyes to prevent the other from seeing the tears that had leaked free.

"No, don't!" Bellatrix shrieked out in panic but Hermione didn't stop. She placed her door on the handle. "Goodbye Bellatrix. I wish you luck in your future endeavors," she sniffled and turned it before opening it.

"Hermione no!"

 **A/N: I gave Bellatrix a solid gold mask in this one with ram horns as an allusion to an Egyptian myth. In it a ram headed man protects Maut, which is the river of the afterlife that the sun god Ra travels everyday in order to start his journey across the sky. By Bellatrix wearing this mask, it means she is protecting something, and that something is Hermione.**

 **As for Hermione, her masks changed a lot in the story so there is no real symbolism to them yet. I do plan on her getting a proper mask, one that is owl shaped because owls represent wisdom and that is what she craves the most here. She wants and wishes to figure out this world despite everyone telling her there is no sense to it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Seventh Dance: A Ball Where you Fall

 **A/N: I've been listening to a lot of waltz music as I write this story. I don't know why, it just helps me get into the mood of the writing. Its inspired the slightly waltz-y themed chapter.  
**

 **In response to one of the reviews, I will clarify the meaning of the wands being categorized in the last chapter. They were put in boxes labeled in certain eras or under certain names. This is simply because the hotel collects wands from witches and wizards and puts them in boxes relating to the era of which that witch or wizard came to the hotel. So because the wand Hermione had was in a box labeled Voldemort's War, this means the time period she came from is seen as more or less a war that Voldemort created.**

* * *

 _Dance is the hidden language of the soul of the body. Martha Graham  
_

* * *

The sound of frantic footsteps alerted the brunette to Bellatrix's moving before the weight of her body slammed into Hermione, the older witches hand slapping the door closed before Hermione could so much as move a toe past the threshold.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked indignantly as she turned around to face the older witch who still hadn't moved. Her left hand was wrapped around her waist to prevent her from leaving and other hand still over her hand on the back of the door. The older witches eyes swam with real fear and her face had paled.

"Don't do that." Her voice was a soft horror stricken whisper.

"Do what? Leave? Because you clearly wanted me to," Hermione said, pushing the arm around her waist away and crossing her arms over her chest. Bellatrix leaned back, giving the two of them more space. "You can't leave without a mask."

Hermione jutted her chin in what Bellatrix knew was a wordless question. With a sigh she took her hand off the door, feeling a bit safer now that Hermione wasn't going to burn into a crisp. She had flew into a panic when she had seen the brunette head to the door without a mask on and moved without thinking. Her heart was settling down in her rib cage and she felt her voice was steady enough to respond. "It's not safe without it."

Hermione arched her brows, not satisfied with this answer.

"You'll die," Bellatrix snarled out at last. Damn was this girl infuriating. She had thought her curiosity would be helpful to their cause but it was only stressing her out more. "There, are you happy? Are you glad you know?" Bellatrix shook her hands, her voice raising in pitch.

Hermione was quiet. Then: "Why does that happen?"

Bellatrix wanted to let out a scream and tear her hair out. Of course the girl had another infuriating question on her tongue!

"I don't know okay, I don't know everything!" the black haired witch strode back to the living room and poked at the fire angrily, trying to calm herself down before she snapped and flung a curse at the girl.

"So if I wear my mask then can I leave? Cause I gather you don't need my help."

Bellatrix didn't answer, poking her fire until her eyes teared up from glaring at it for so long. Her nostrils flared as she took calming breaths to ease the internal fire inside her. "I do need your help," she said at last, quietly.

"You what? I couldn't hear you." Bellatrix gave a small start at this. The girl had soundlessly came closer to her and she hadn't been expecting her to. She cast a look to see the smug expression on her face and knew the girl had heard. She was just going to make it more difficult on Bella. "I said I need your help," she breathed through gritted teeth. "So I'd appreciate it if you stayed."

"And?" Hermione arched her brow and Bellatrix nearly bent the poker in her hand as she held back the snarl that threatened to rip from her lips. Instead her hands flexed on the poker and her lips twitched. "I apologize for my rude words. I'm simply on edge because I wish to get moving with the mission." She raised her chin, daring Hermione to refuse this apology. It was the best she would get. The other girl seemed to sense this because she took it. "I accept your apology. Now, enlighten me on this mission of yours."

"Now we're talking!" Bellatrix exclaimed excitedly, throwing the poker away and all her previous anger gone as she hurriedly explained everything she had planned to Hermione, her eyes alive with the exhilaration of doing something that would bring her closer to freedom. The girl struggled to reign in her questions until Bellatrix was done informing. But when they had briefed extensively the girl agreed to it.

"I'll do it."

"Good, now we have to get dressed. Can't be late for our ball now, can we?" Bellatrix winked and set off to fetch their dresses.

The ball gown that Bellatrix had picked out for Hermione was stunning. It was white of course, with accents of gold and intricate patterns that followed the material and gave her a dove like innocent appearance. Long gloves went up to her elbows with flowing gauzy white material attached to them (they made her feel like she had wings like a bird, a touch ridiculous really) and a corset pushed up her cleavage making it look bigger than it actually was. She didn't feel too comfortable with showing so much of her skin, her whole chest and back free but sucked it up. She had to look the part for her role in this. And her role was very vital. Everything depended on her playing the part right and on getting the key. Carefully she combed and styled her hair into the manner Bellatrix had instructed her too, the hair flowing down her back in gentle waves and she put on a heavy pearl necklace that laid nicely against her skin, before adding pearl bracelets. And for the final touch she put on her mask. It had a plumage of feathers at the top and swirling gold designs dripping down from her eyes. It covered a majority of her face which she was grateful for. Giving an appreciative twirl in the mirror she slyly smiled to herself. She felt beautiful, now if only she could feel confident enough to pull this off.

"Bella, I'm done," she announced, stepping out of her room and bumping into the older woman who was just outside her door. Whereas Hermione's outfit was light and pure the older woman's was dark and predatory. Her's was the opposite of Hermione's; long black sleeves, black with purple and red flairs and a corset (although she didn't really need one, so Hermione found it rather unfair she was wearing one) and a mask that was cat like, red whiskers drawn on the black material and two small black ears that protruded among the mass of raven curls that Bellatrix had swept one half over her shoulder and the rest over her back. Her neckline plunged dangerously and Hermione tore her gaze away to look at her choker instead. It was inlaid with a precious looking gem that matched the red of the witches crimson lips. Bellatrix had really dressed up for the part too, and Hermione was jealous how good the woman looked for her age. Surely she had to be in her thirties yet she was giving Hermione a run for her money and she was only...only what, twenty? No, that age didn't seem right. _So even my age is a mystery here._

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Bellatrix smirked, causing Hermione to blush, realizing she had been staring at the other woman wordlessly and at her cleavage where her gaze had drawn unconsciously to again.

"Uh, no, I was just wondering what the purse was for," Hermione flustered, waving her hands in front of her as she blubbered the first lie that came into her head. _How embarrassing._

 _"_ Sureeee, my bag," Bellatrix smirked, tapping it with the pointer finger of the hand it was held in. "Which happens to be _down_ here." Her voice was rife with amusement and only flustered Hermione more.

"Oh bugger off," she snapped, as she turned and went down the stairs, her cheeks burning.

Bellatrix chuckled softly behind her and followed her down the stairs. "It's for our wands. Unless you rather we keep them elsewhere?" Hermione made the mistake of looking back on that comment and saw the other witch was gesturing to her cleavage. Hermione's embarrassment only doubled. "I said bugger off!"

They made their way out of the safe house and with a swish and flick of Bella's wand she opened up a portal to where the ball was being held. They walked down a corridor packed with people who were chatting excitedly as they awaited to enter the dance hall.

"From here we split up," Bella leaned and whispered into Hermione's ear. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you so you don't have to worry if you run into trouble. I can't risk giving you the wand now on this mission as he'll be able to sense it." By he, she meant the judge.

"Are you sure the judge will be here?" Hermione asked, tugging nervously on her gloves. Now that the big moment was here she felt uncertain if she could pull it off. What if she messed up?

"He's always here. It's his event. And he'll be the only one here too. The judges don't really hang out with each other. They have their own spheres of influence." Hermione nodded her head as she took this in, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "He'll be the only one not wearing a mask. And before you ask why, it's because he runs this place. He's unaffected by whatever magic is here." Hermione let an amused smile grace her lips. The other knew her proclivity for question asking well.

The two girls had drawn closer to the entrance of the hall and Hermione could hear the waltz music. "I'll see you in a little bit. Good luck." With that Bellatrix separated from Hermione and went into the dance hall first. She was to check the hall for potential threats and enemies and keep watch on Hermione as the brunette up kept her part in this. Watching the other witches back disappear among the other party goers, Hermione rubbed her hands together. She had this. She could do it. She was Gryffindor after all. She still had no idea what that word meant but it gave her comfort and a surge of bravery.

She waited her turn and finally made it to the dance hall. It was enchantingly beautiful inside, a room with yellow and cream colored walls and pillars of light marble that held torches on them. Buffet tables lined the side, filled with the best food one could possibly wish for, and a dizzying array of drinks that simply begged to be tasted. Hermione was magically drawn to them but shook her head, reminding herself of what her goal was. She scanned the crowds, some people were eating, others talking but most dancing in pairs of two to the music. They twirled around in rhythm in some sort of coordinated dance across the dance floor. She couldn't see the judge anywhere. He was the only one not wearing a mask so it shouldn't be too difficult to find him. A figure from the corner of her eye caught her focus and she saw it was Bellatrix, leaning against a pillar and sipping a drink casually. She tipped her head to her left and Hermione followed it, and there, standing on top of a grand pair of stairs was the judge, talking to some woman.

 _Alright, it's time to make a move,_ Hermione thought grimly and made her way to the stairs. Now that she had spotted him, how did she get rid of the other woman in her way? This thought gave her pause when she felt her feet ripped out from underneath her as if someone with a rope had tugged them and she fell face first onto the stairs just a couple of steps from the man with an undignified squeak. _Well this was just going smoothly,_ she thought sarcastically as shame burned in her stomach. How had she even fallen? She wasn't moving- oh, Bella was so going to get a scolding when Hermione saw her next. The witch had cast a tripping jinx on her!

"My fair maiden, are you alright?" A timbre voice asked and Hermione looked up to see the man had extended a hand to help her up, his attention now on her.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and allowing him to pull her up.

"That was quite a fall you took," he stated, appraising her with gentle eyes. "You're not hurt are you?" From closer up Hermione could see how stunning the man looked. He was wearing a tight red suit, the collar of his white shirt open to reveal a toned expanse of chest. He had long brown hair whose hair tips tickled the length of his jaw and impeccable facial features with green gold eyes that just pulled her in. She shook her head before she let the sensation of falling into them pull her along any further. What had Bellatrix said to do? To lure him away to separate room? Could she do it? She didn't know how to flirt with someone much less seduce them! Why couldn't Bella have just done this? She certainly fit the role of a seductress better.

 _"I can't be the one to do it. He'll suspect me before I get the key. I'm too popular for my own good." She had winked at this. "But if I stay out of the way and just watch I'm sure they'll pay me no mind and I'll be able to keep you safe while you do the key stealing. They'll never suspect you. You're not that high on their shit list."_

That's right. That's what Bella had said. Hermione gave a pained grimace.

"I think I've twisted my ankle. May I trouble you for your assistance in sitting down somewhere and looking it over?" Hermione pouted and looked up through her lashes like the dark witch had instructed her in their mini impromptu lesson on seduction before they had headed out.

 _"Lean against him. Let him know you're helpless and weak and reliant on him. He fancies himself a lady killer. I'm pretty sure it won't be long before he decides he can conquer you and add you to his list of bedded ladies." Hermione had scowled at the way Bellatrix had put it._

 _"What? It's true. Don't be offended." The witch had shrugged and moved on to teaching Hermione something else._

Hermione leaned heavily against him, making sure her chest pressed against his side, and clutched his hand with her's as his free arm came to circle her shoulders. "My apologizes," he cast a look at the other woman he had been entertaining before. "But my good graces would not allow me to leave a injured lady to be." The woman didn't look too pleased Hermione was stealing the judge away but there was nothing she could do now. She nodded her head tightly and went down the stairs.

"I'm afraid I am troubling you," Hermione sniffed, sounding forlorn. "I did not mean to interrupt your pleasant evening." They made their way slowly up the stairs, Hermione faking a limp on her right leg.

"You did nothing of the sort. As I said before, it is my duty to help a fair maiden like you who has been hurt."

"I only hope my company will be enough to make up for this little mishap in the smoothness of your night." Hermione felt a sweat drop roll down her back. What else was she to say now? Was Bella even following her? She cast a furtive glance behind her and saw the witch was now ascending the stairs behind them, attempting to act as casual as she could about it.

The man chuckled, a deep rich thing. "Your company is enough for me. You are a delightful young lady." They had made it to a seat cushion in a corridor off to the side. She sat down on it and twisted her ankle experimentally, a fake look of consideration on her face as she tested it out.

"Shall I check for you?" he offered and Hermione's head shot up to look at him. He had a charming grin on his face. "My good sir-"

"You can call me Dorian," he interjected smoothly, holding out a hand to pause her words before he knelt in front on her on one extended knee and took her ankle between his strong hands. "And it is not beneath me to check a fair maiden's foot if she is in pain." He rolled the foot back and forth, left and right, casting minute gazes at her face with each motion to determine if it hurt her or not.

"I think it is fine," Hermione said, batting her lashes at him. "Your touch has made it all the better." A cocky smile broke out on his face at hearing this.

"I have heard my touch makes a great many things better." The way he said the words caused a shiver to run down the brunette's back. Oh, he was definitely flirting with her. Could she prod him just a bit further?

"Such as? Forgive me if I require further evidence," Hermione said playfully, feeling a bit ill. She hated the thought of being alone in a room with him and having to do this next part but she took comfort in the knowledge her friend would be close by. He stood up, offering her his hand and she saw a glimpse of the key as it slide around his neck before hiding underneath his shirt again. It was small, gold and simple. Was it really the one they needed?

She took his hand and he lead her down further to a room. He pushed it open and then closed it shut behind him. The room was decked all in red and Hermione avoided making eye contact with the bed. Instead she tried her best to smile at him demurely as he slowly approached her, his eyes taking her in. She was sort of surprised how easily this was going. She had been expecting it to be a bit harder honestly.

He grabbed her hands and she was unable to hide the small tremors that went through them. "You are nervous?" he whispered, green gold eyes peering at her in concern, gaze then hovering over her lips suggestively.

Hermione knew she would have to kiss Dorian to make this work. In all honesty she didn't know if she would successful. She hadn't ever kissed someone before. She knew it to be true despite the lapse of her memories. When she had told the dark witch this she had merely laughed.

 _"Ha!" She cackled with much more vigor than was necessary. "You don't know how to kiss?"_

 _"No, I don't okay," Hermione hissed in embarrassment, clenching her hands as her cheeks flushed. "I guess I never had the opportunity to!"_

 _"Well we can't have you going over and seducing Dorian without ever having kissed anyone before."_

 _"So how am I going to learn?" Hermione asked, casting the dark witch a gaze as she paced around the room they were in._

 _"Don't look at me like that," she sneered and grabbed a pillow off of the armchair. "Here, practice on this pillow." She waved her wand and tossed the now changed object into Hermione's lap. She picked it up curiously and let out a little 'eep!' before throwing it across the room. The pillow had a vague human face, indents for its eyes and mouth, and it made kissing motions at her._

 _The object collided with a vase on a shelf and knocked it to the floor. Bellatrix tsked as she waved her wand and cleaned up the little mess. "You don't need to throw things like a little brat. I'm only trying to help."_

 _"I am not kissing that, that thing!" Hermione said, pointing accusingly at the pillow which was still producing kissing noises. Bellatrix picked it up, admired it and showed it to Hermione who shrunk back in her seat on the blue couch as if the sight of the pillow physically hurt her. "It's kinda cute, I don't see why you don't wanna kiss it," the dark witch said._

 _"Why don't you kiss it, if you're so fond of it," Hermione countered and the dark witch gave a short laugh. "I'm not the one with no kissing experience." She gave the pillow a thoughtful look. "I suppose you can go with the innocent act. Tell him it's your first time. That'll really get him going."_

 _Hermione frowned in disgust at this. It was either that or the pillow._

"Only a little. I only wish to please you well Dorian," she said, biting her lip in what she hoped would come off as a playful gesture as she swayed gently from side to side, hands demurely hidden behind her back. He smirked at this and lifted her chin up with one hand so she could look up higher at him.

"I'm sure you will not fail." And then he kissed her. His lips were soft and skilled but failed to elicit any genuine feelings in Hermione. Pretending to be engrossed in his mouth, she ran her hands over his chest, her thumbs just brushing against the cold steel of the key. He chuckled into her mouth at that and pulled away, pinning her hands to where they were still on his chest. His eyes had grown darker. Was he going to comment on the key? "Eager, aren't we?" he poised and Hermione covered up her tenseness with a laugh. So he didn't suspect her yet.

"You could say that. It is my first time after all. Please be gentle with me," she pleaded looking up through her lashes at him. There was no way she would have kissed that pillow. She was going to play the innocent girl and hoped her first kiss hadn't been too awkward. She must have done well because she could see his face light up with some sort of satisfaction.

"Don't worry, I always take care of my ladies." He gestured to the bed. "Make yourself comfortable." Hermione gulped and nodded her head. Holy shit, things were escalating in the direction she didn't want them to, although missions wise it was all going super smoothly. She sat down, every step closer to the bed having made her heart race faster. Dorian took his time taking of his suit, and his shirt, leaving his toned top half on display. The key still hung around his neck, glimmering in the glow of the candlelight. How was she to take it off? Could she, without him noticing? But that was some strong looking chain.

He strode over to her, before he gently pushed her to the covers and hovered over her, his eyes taking her in greedily. "Should I take off my mask?" she asked not knowing what to do in this tense moment, as his eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. A sad smile played on his lips. "Sadly you cannot, but I will never forget the taste of your lips, so you need have no worry that I will not remember you tomorrow or the day after."

Hermione didn't really care for that and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Dorian brought his lips closer to her's and they kissed again, his hands roaming up and down her sides. She did the same to him, running her hands all over his back and up to his neck, trying to find the necklace's clasp. Where was it?! She didn't know how much longer she could keep this charade going before she couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was suffocating on his lips.

He pulled his mouth from her but not far, his breath brushing her mouth as he spoke. "You seem fascinated with my necklace."

"A-apologizes," Hermione stuttered, caught off guard. "It merely is in the way of my exploration of your body." He sat up, hands coming to the back of his neck and with deft motions unclasped it and tossed it to a desk drawer next to Hermione's head. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much," she whispered as he hovered over her once more. Again they kissed and she could feel him searching her sides this time-but for a zipper. "Let me undress myself," she insisted. "It'll be easier since I know where the zipper is." Dorian paused at this and her heart pounded in wonder of what he would say. Something flashed in his eyes, too quickly to decipher, before he finally gave an answer.

"Very well," he sat up once more and moved off the bed, allowing Hermione to slide off the side where the night dresser with his key was. He watched her with eager eyes, but that was what she didn't want.

"Could I ask for a bit of privacy? I want to surprise you with-" she gestured to her body and he got the message.

"You are an odd one. The first woman I've met who insists on undressing herself." He smiled but complied with what she said. He turned to face the wall and as silently as she could Hermione grabbed the key off the desk and making sure it was securely hidden inside her bra, she made light conversation as she slowly edged to the door, her gaze on him.

"Can you guess what color my under garments are?"

"White, I would hazard. There's only three colors here. And white is the one you deserve." Hermione paused in her movements, her body mere inches away from the door and to freedom, but her mind was no longer on escape like it had been for the whole duration of this scene, but on finding out what else he had to say.

"White? Why am I white?"

"Each color signifies a persons accomplishments in their life, and because of what you've done you deserve white," he explained vaguely, his back still to her and hands raising as he gesticulated.

"Is white a good color? I know it stands for purity so then-"

"Hermione, you ask as many questions as you did before." His utterance of her name froze her. She didn't recall ever telling him her name during this night. "And here I thought you'd changed during your time in the prisons. But I can see Bellatrix has gotten her evil claws into your mind and further corrupted you. I had such hope that you'd seen the sense of things and would just follow the rules of this place obediently." He turned around to face her, his lips hard. "Hermione, you hold so much potential. You have the chance to achieve the greatest of glories, if only," he took a step forward, "you wait," two steps forward, "patiently to be judged." And now he was in front of her, towering over her, his eyes no longer green gold but black.

"All you have to do is hand over the key right now, and I'll forget all about this. I won't send you into a fiery pit of doom." He held out his hand, waiting for his key. Hermione clutched her hands to her chest, his sickly sweet promises poisoning her mind. His voice was telling her to give in, but her heart told her to ignore it.

"I-" She didn't get to finish that thought as the door to her right suddenly exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Bella," Hermione breathed out the same time Dorian cried out, "Bellatrix!" The dark witch strode into the room, her dress missing pieces of fabric, but otherwise unscathed. Her wand was out and without a second to spare she flung a curse over Hermione's head at Dorian, sending him crashing into the wall across the room.

"Do you have the key?" she asked, eyes searching Hermione. The girl pulled the key chain out to show proof before tucking it back in. "Good." Bella nodded her head curtly. "Now we get the fuck out of here."

"Bellatrix!" Dorian bellowed with the strength of a crowd of pissed of men. He stood up, his skin caked with wall plaster. His muscles rippled and his eyes had turned completely dark, two bumps on his forehead rising and bubbling, whatever was underneath them straining to free itself. "Go, go!" Bellatrix hastily cried, grabbing Hermione by her shoulder with one hand and pushing her out the doorway behind her.

"But what about-?" Hermione couldn't stand to leave her friend behind.

"I'm coming I promise! _Confrigo!_ " Dorian exploded into flames as Bellatrix directed the spell on him. With that she turned on her heel, knowing she hadn't really hurt him just succeeded in pissing him off more. "Run!" she ordered and Hermione, who had dawdled as she waited for her friend, took to her feet, lifting up her dress to maneuver more easily. "Take this," Bellatrix tossed her her wand and Hermione grasped it, feeling more protected already.

"What took you so long?" she asked as they raced down the stairs, pushing past confused people.

"I got held up by some of his guards. I think he knew who we were from the start. But we got the key, that's all that matters."

"Bellatrix!" Dorian's roar was more monster than man by now and when Hermione hazarded a look back she saw him at the top of the stairs. His skin had blackened from Bella's conflagration, his pants tatters around his legs, and two massive curling horns adorned his forehead.

"He is so mad~" Bellatrix sang as his guards came from were they had been stationed against the wall the whole night. They wore powdered wigs, cream colored old fashioned outfits in the style of French guards during the 18th century, and carried battle axes. They were no match for Bellatrix's spells, as she shot them off left and right all the while charging towards the exit, Hermione blasting one or two of her own jinx's off. Patrons of the hotel ran to avoid the fighting, some cowering behind the tables of food. Bellatrix sent one of the guards into a bowl of fruit punch and a woman who had hidden behind it screamed as he toppled it over and spilled the juice on her.

"Your wish to escape this place is futile. No one desires to see you where it is you intend to go. No one loves you!" Dorian's cries rang around the hall. "Give up your hopes now!"

"How about you fuck off?" She snarled back, lifting up a guard with one of her spells and flinging it right at him. He batted the poor guard away without consideration from him and the man hit the pillar by the stairs, blood pooling around his head.

"Bella, we have to go," Hermione tugged on the woman's sleeves as the dark haired witch engaged in a heated glaring competition with Dorian. More guards were pouring out from secret crevices and the balconies of this place.

"You know it's true Bella," Dorian whispered yet the words carried over the music and pierced her heart. Was it...true what he spoke? Was her quest foolish?

"Bella!" Hermione's cry brought her out of her confused thoughts and she shook her head to ground herself. This man was just messing with her head. Trying to make her falter and give up. Well, she wouldn't. She shot him a two finger gesture and then turned on her heel. The two girls left the chaos of the dance hall behind not stopping until they had reached their safe house. There they collapsed tiredly on the sofa. Hermione's heart was still pounding and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She couldn't believe that they had done it, but they had! They were one step closer to their plans succeeding!

She pulled the key out from her chest and it glinted in the lights of the room, looking amazingly like freedom right now. "One out of three," Bellatrix breathed as she looked at it, her hopeful expression reflecting in the pure gold.

 **A/N: The masks in this story are a symbol. They obviously hide the person's true identity and their true intentions but also are a life source for the people in this hotel. Thus they die when they remove it because where they are right now, anonymity is everything and once their true self is revealed they regain their memories and regaining one's memories dooms them and they can no longer exist in the hotel because they no longer belong to this world. Is this understandable or is it still convoluted? I can't say too much without revealing the other secrets. I promise I'll have an explanation at the end of the series to clear everything up if it is needed.**

* * *

 **Outtake: Practice for Dorian**

 **A/N: So originally this scene was supposed to be in this chapter, but I felt like it would be slightly out of place and therefore decided to take it out. It's literally the long version of something that was included in the official chapter and I decided in the end that I didn't want to waste what I had written, so I included it at the end of the chapter. Leave me any thoughts if you have some on this scene telling me if it would have been too soon to include this in the story line or if it was fine.**

"Ha!" She cackled with much more vigor than was necessary. "You don't know how to kiss?"

"No, I don't okay," Hermione hissed in embarrassment, clenching her hands as her cheeks flushed. "I guess I never had the opportunity to!"

"Well we can't have you going over and seducing Dorian without ever having kissed anyone before."

"So how am I going to learn?" Hermione asked, casting a gaze at the dark witch who paced around the room they were in.

"Don't look at me like that," she sneered and grabbed a pillow off of the armchair. "Here, practice on this pillow." She waved her wand and tossed the now changed pillow into Hermione's lap. She picked it up curiously and let out a little 'eep!' before tossing it across the room. The pillow had a face on it that made kissing faces at her.

The object collided with a vase on a shelf and knocked it to the floor. Bellatrix tsked as she waved her wand and cleaned up the little mess. "You don't need to throw things like a little brat. I'm only trying to help."

"I am not kissing that, that thing!" Hermione sputtered, pointing accusingly at the pillow which was still producing kissing noises. Bellatrix picked it up, admired it and showed it to Hermione who shrunk back in her seat on the blue couch. "It's kinda cute, I don't see why you don't wanna kiss it," the dark witch said.

"Why don't you kiss it, if you're so fond of it," Hermione countered and the dark witch gave a short laugh. "I'm not the one with no kissing experience." She gave the pillow a thoughtful look before setting it down behind her. "I suppose you can go with the innocent act. Tell him it's your first time. That'll really get him going."

Hermione frowned in disgust at this. It was either that or the pillow. "Well what if told you, I refuse to do either." She crossed her arms over her chest .

"You can't be serious," Bellatrix uttered in disbelief. "Do you not want to escape?"

"I do."

"Then why are you being so difficult?"

"Because, because I don't and won't know how to seduce him properly. It'll be a failure," Hermione flushed as she admitted this. Bellatrix smacked her forehead and spoke through gritted teeth. "And why exactly would we be doing all this," she raised her arms to indicate what they had been doing in the room, "all evening long if I wasn't training you to seduce him?"

"I know what we've been doing all evening long. It's just hard to visualize all of it or fully grasp the concepts you're teaching if I don't have an actual representation," Hermione explained.

"And what do you expect me to do? Have the judge just waltz in here for you to practice on?" Bellatrix snapped, her wand twirling in her fingers. "Don't be absurd."

"I don't want him. I just need...something physical to project my actions on. Like a dummy to practice on," Hermione hesitantly voiced.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Bellatrix huffed and with a whoosh a life like dummy of a man plopped down next to the couch by Hermione, complete with clothes, a skin tone and goofy smile painted on his lifeless face. "There, practice to your heart's content, you annoying little brat."

"I will," sniffed Hermione. "No need to be so rude about all of this." But even with the help of the dummy things did not go smoothly. Hermione felt awkward talking to an inanimate object, and having Bella watching her like a hawk, dissecting and directing every one of her motions was no help. "Too weak of a pout, you need to stick out that bottom lip like you mean it! You call that clinging to him? It looks like you're pushing him away. You have to hold onto him like as if he were a lifeline. Push your boobs more into his chest. Come on, I know you don't have much to work with but pretend like you do." Hermione shot a hurt look at the older witch at this, her cheeks pink. "What?" Bellatrix barked, her brows high. "Don't tell me you're going to get offended by that. It's the truth."

"I know it is," Hermione said in a small voice. "You don't have to rub it into my face." Then with a sigh, "Bellatrix, I don't think this is working."

"No shit," Bellatrix shot back. "You're stiffer than the dummy."

"I don't think I can practice on it. It's weird. Do you think you can like reanimate it or something?" Hermione asked, afraid of the anger that flared in the other witch's eyes. "Why don't I just fucking summon the judge here and get it over myself?" She began to stalk towards Hermione who felt tempted to shrink into the couch. "I don't know how to do a reanimation spell. I would have done it already if I did. I don't have anymore time for this! Just watch and learn."

The dark witch plopped down on the other side of the dummy. Instantly she began to cuddle up to it, cooing sugared and suggestive words as her hand came up to stroke the side of the dummy's face. Watching this Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She tried to hold it in but it bubbled out, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and holding in the noise but failing to do so.

"What?" the irritated witch snapped as Hermione continued chuckling.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just you look so ridiculous trying to make out with the dummy."

The dark witch's cheeks flushed slightly and she shot up, grabbing Hermione roughly by the front of her shirt and off the couch by a couple of inches. "It's not funny. This is a serious matter," she said, trying to come off as menacing as possible but the brunette only laughed harder. "Oh I'm so~ sorry Mr. Judge for bothering you but could you check on my heart please? I think it's beating a bit too quickly in your presence," Hermione snickered, mocking the lines Bellatrix had used, as she ran a hand down the others face. The dark haired witch couldn't take the mocking anymore. _I'll show her for laughing at me!_

Without warning Bellatrix tossed Hermione onto the couch, and she let out a gasp as she sprawled across the full length of it, her leg kicking the dummy to the floor. She didn't have a chance to sit up because Bellatrix was suddenly hovering over her, one hand on the arm rest above Hermione's head, one knee propped up on the couch between the brunette's legs and the other one supportively planted to the floor. Her figure blocked out the light of the room, her raven curls trickling down, the edges of them tickling Hermione's cheek as she leaned closer, her lips in a sneer.

"Well Mr. Judge," she husked, her voice smooth and silky. Hermione was quiet, her eyes wide and watching the older woman's actions. Bellatrix's free hand began to slide up from the bottom of Hermione's shirt upwards, deliciously slowly as the older witch never broke eye contact. "I saw you standing across the room and I just couldn't resist myself. I knew with one glimpse that I needed you." Her voice dipped lower on this as her hand slide up between the valley of Hermione's breasts.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and the dark witch smirked, silent for a moment before she lowered her mouth to Hermione's ear. "So allow me the pleasure of your company for tonight," she purred, her hand coming up to Hermione's throat and grabbing it, pretending the key was there. The quick squeeze startled the brunette and she let out a choked gasp. The dark witch leaned back after this, a satisfied smirk on her lips. "And that is how you seduce someone and get the key," she confidently stated and then her presence was gone, across the room already and twiddling with her wand. Hermione slowly sat up, her heart pounding in her chest and feeling like her hair was messy. _What was that?_

"And that my dearie is what you need to do," Bellatrix's voice was back to it's regular pitch and tone, sharp and caustic. "Now hurry up it's time to get dressed. We haven't much time until the ball." And with that she was gone up the stairs leaving a still speechless Hermione wondering what the fuck just happened as her heart still pounded away in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Eighth Dance: Devil's Court

 **A/N:** **Writing a court scene is so hard. I know there's like a shit ton on TV and stuff to take example from but their not exactly accurate and in the end I decided to make my own version of a court. Besides it's not like the court is in a human realm, they wouldn't follow human rules and therefore I found a way to justify lazily writing my way out of being accurate. LOL.  
**

 **Additionally, for clarification, the three judges are made up characters and have no connections to the canon characters of the HP universe. I just simply didn't feel like forcing certain HP characters into the role of these positions and just made up new characters for it.**

* * *

 _God's truth judges created things out of love, and Satan's truth judges them out of envy and hatred- Dietrich Bonhoeffer_

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione! Can you hear me?" a voice called out in the dark to the brunette and she searched wildly for where the voice was coming from. She was standing in an all black space, such heavy darkness falling on her that she could feel it pushing down on her skin.

"What? What is it? Whose calling me? Is that you Bella?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled by the heavy dark. But the voice didn't hear her. It spoke again, ignorant of her cries.

"Hermione, we know you're strong. So please come back to us." It was a masculine voice, definitely not Bellatrix, so then who was calling to her? It sounded awfully familiar too, but she couldn't tell why.

"Please we need you. We can't go on like this." This was also a masculine voice but different in pitch, a bit more whiny and from the sound of it, close to tears. Who were these voices? And why did they know her? She span around hoping to get a glimpse of who was speaking but only darkness greeted her, the voices echoing around her pleadingly.

Then a third voice, containing the wisdom of a thousand men and more steady than the others, confident in her, spoke up. "Hermione. It is not your time to depart from this world. Come to us. I know you are strong enough to do so on your own."

 _Not my time to depart from this world?_ What was the voice going on about? Was he warning her to stay at this hotel?

"Wait. I have so many questions!" But the voices had already silenced and she was left alone in the dark.

Hermione awoke, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Was that a dream...? She stared at her surroundings. She was back in her room in Bellatrix's house so she hadn't left anywhere, but it was odd what she had just experienced. Never before had she had a dream in this place. Always it was blissful darkness when she went to bed, but this time it had been different. She needed to consult Bellatrix on this.

Hermione dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs, finding the dark witch watching the fire in the hearth and sipping her tea, lost to her inner thoughts. Her gaze redirected to Hermione as the young witch noisily bounded down the stairs.

"It seems someone has a lot of energy today," she commented casually, taking another sip.

"Bellatrix, I have something to ask you," Hermione announced, plopping down in the chair across from the dark witch. "Of course you do," she muttered darkly. "What is it now? Is it about the second key because I already told you we're waiting until it's safe to go back out again."

After they had removed the key from the first judge Bellatrix had ventured out to see how things were holding up outside. She hadn't been out for more than five minutes when she had come rushing back in, breathing harshly as she slammed the door closed behind her and pressed her back to it until she calmed down. "It's not safe. The hotel is in an uproar. They'll kill us if we go out now." And that had put a hold on their plan for retrieving the second key. It had been roughly two weeks since Bella had gone out and in the meantime they waited, with nothing better to do than to train with magic until the first judge's anger shimmered down. Hermione had found that there was more than attack and defensive magic and she had taken to magicking objects in their house to floating around, to changing form and she had even recalled a couple of healing spells when the older witch had cut herself on a knife while making food. It turned out the other witch didn't know how to heal herself and no matter how Hermione tried to instill the knowledge in her, the witch had serious troubles. Hermione put the burning question of why? out of her mind and moved on, feeling it was better not to push the witch on matters of the past.

Hermione had asked her several times throughout their stay in the house, but Bellatrix looked increasingly angry and uncomfortable by Hermione's inquisitions so the brunette had dropped the topic and went back to pondering over what exactly this place was. And that was what she had been doing up to previously.

"No, this isn't about the key, it's about a dream I had."

"A dream?" Bellatrix frowned over her cup of tea.

"I know. It's weird. I've never had a dream here before." Hermione quickly recounted her dream to the other witch whose frown only deepened.

"My opinion on this matter is that the hotel must be playing tricks on you again. Since they couldn't get to you physically their trying to mentally. They said that it wasn't your time to leave this place, clearly it seems like they are trying to dissuade you from escaping. And you said there were three voices. There are also three judges."

Hermione humph-ed. She hadn't considered that before. She couldn't recall Dorian's voice sounding like any of the ones in her dreams had, but then again one of them had seemed familiar to her, so it could be his. "So I ignore it?"

"Precisely," the witch lifted her finger in exclamation of this.

Hermione didn't entirely feel comfortable leaving it be, but if Bellatrix wasn't going to dwell more on it, or offer more words to clear the matter up then there was no point in pursuing it. If the dreams continued then she would become worried. As of now the judges would have to try harder than that to persuade her to stop trying to break free.

With nothing else to talk about the two witches lapsed into silence. Deciding to do something to stave off boredom, Hermione went and made herself something to eat. "Did you eat already?" she tossed back to the witch as she flipped the pancake on her pan.

"Yes, but whatever it is you're making smells absolutely delicious and I think I might just have to have some of it." Hermione smiled at the other witch's honest answer. The older witch wasn't as proficient in cooking as Hermione was for some reason and she wondered if this was because Bellatrix had been royalty or something; she certainly carried herself like one. Usually princesses and princes would have servants prepare their food for them.

When she was finished with the food she plopped two plates down for them on the dining table. "What are we doing today?" Hermione asked as they set to work on eating the food.

"Training with magic. As usual." Bellatrix had drowned her pancakes in syrup and Hermione eyed them disapprovingly. "You'll get ill if you put so much sugar on them."

"Nonsense. A little sugar never hurt anyone," the witch haughtily responded, stirring her pancakes into the syrup and making sure they were completely soaking in it. For some reason the witch loved sugar, especially chocolate. The brown sweets made her feel warm when her body was overcome with a inexplicable chill, one that brought screams of pain and fear into her mind, images of ghostly beings cloaked in black rushing through her head. These moments never lasted long but when the came they frightened Bellatrix to the core. Did the other witch get these too, or was it just her? Bellatrix blamed the judges for it. They must have done this to her.

"That's not a little, that's a lot. You'll get cavities at this point and there's no dentist around here to help you pull them out."

Bellatrix's fork paused in it's journey to her mouth. "What's a dentist?"

"You don't know what a dentist is?" How did one not know what a dentist was?

Bellatrix shook her head, taking a bite and putting her fork down.

"It's a person who checks your teeth to make sure their healthy. And if your teeth aren't healthy then they pull them out," Hermione said, in a manner of a parent explaining to a child they couldn't do something.

"How utterly barbaric! I'd just use magic if my teeth hurt."

"It's not barbaric!" Hermione rose to the defense of dentist's, not knowing quite why she felt so defensive of this practice. She then went on a spiel of how dentists procedures were entirely humane and beneficial to their patients. Bellatrix mainly gave off an air of disinterest as she finished up her food.

"Magic is still better," she sang when Hermione had finally finished.

"It is not!" The brunette shot back. Bellatrix waved a hand dismissively over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes. "You might want to eat your food before it turns to complete ice on your plate."

Hermione looked down to see her forgotten pancakes were now cold. Frowning she used her wand to reheat them.

* * *

"So, it's safe to go now?"

"Yes," Bellatrix hissed, urging the younger witch to shut up. "It's been roughly what, four weeks by now? I've lost patience to wait any longer and I'm sure they've given up looking for us now." Last time the dark witch had been out staff had been running back and forth in the halls, up and down the stairs; the whole place was literally crawling with them. And Dorian the judge, well, his wrath had certainly been visible. The hotel had shaken to its very foundation as he let out roars of anger and frustration as yet another staff member came back with news of failure in capturing the two girls.

This time, the hotel was calm and quiet. She knew they would still have to be careful to not draw his attention but not as careful as before. "Follow me," she instructed to Hermione and the two of them pressed on, using spells to open up multiple portals in the walls to send them to their destination. They made their way to a giant courthouse, set in an outside garden. It was the first time Hermione had been outside in a long time and she sighed in content as the warm rays alighted on her skin. The garden they were in had high walls made of shrubbery that trapped the guests inside it into a neat rectangle. Hermione briefly contemplated if it was possible to burn a hole through the shrubs and make their way out. Surely it would be easier than the task they had set forth for themselves.

Bellatrix, as if sensing Hermione's thoughts, shook her head no. "I've already tried, pet. Nothing on the other side but fields of flowers. And a strong spell that prevents me from even stepping foot past the shrubs once I burn them."

They made their way casually past patrons who were sipping drinks and chatting with one another as they observed the nice weather and the topiaries in the shapes of various animals and mystical shapes that interspersed the garden they were in. At the end was the giant courthouse, an imposing building of stone with high pillars coming up to support the entrance. The black dome gleamed menacingly in the sun.

This was the courthouse where the judges made their rulings on the patrons of this world. Only one would go up at a time, each judge having a set time period for when they would be in session. What they judged people for, no one knew, but the wait to get in was long and no one was certain if they were to be judged next. The only way one could enter was if they were going to be the judged. Those who were selected were given a special card for it with the date of their appointed time on it. Bellatrix had managed to snag two such cards, knocking out the real people whose places they were taking before tying them up. The two girls had glamoured their appearance to match the individuals on the cards and left for their appointed court date. Bellatrix was a stout old witch with streaks of gray in her black hair and a perpetually upset face whereas Hermione was a small mousy old woman whose gray locks had been pinned in a bun.

Hermione clutched her card, feeling sweat gather on her palms. She felt nervous. What if they failed in this? What if their glamour failed them? She took comfort in the fact that her wand was hidden in her bra and that Bellatrix would be here to help her as well. They walked up the stairs, two guards with ripped muscles and stern faces greeting them.

"Cards," they ordered in unison, coming to block the entrance as if Hermione wanted to run in there. Nope, she wanted to run the opposite way. She couldn't see anything past the entrance, it was just pitch black, none of the outside light penetrating in. She could feel a cold chill emitting from the doorway and held in a shiver. She and Bellatrix both held out their cards. The guards gave them a once over and moved to the side, satisfied with what they saw.

"Best of luck," one of them said and the other smiled foreboding before adding, "You'll need it where you're heading."

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Bellatrix tried to reassure the younger witch, squeezing her hand as they stepped into the building. Instantly all sounds of the outside faded away, replaced by only an eerie silence and the noise of their heels moving hurriedly on the stone cobbles. The inside wasn't as dark as Hermione thought it would be. In fact, there was a lot of light coming in from large high up windows that were illustrated with stained glass depicting scenes of a man with a cross and men with wings and halos and men with tails and horns doing various arduous tasks.

The window in the back was divided into three panels, each with one man on it. On the left was a man with a tail, horns and red skin, his hands clenched in front of his chest. His face was distorted in evil delight, a snaked tongue slipping out from his opened mouth, yet his face closely resembled that of Dorian's even if his eyes were black in this depiction. His eyes seemed to follow the two girls as they crossed closer to the court room in the middle of the building.

The man in the middle was older looking, his skin a normal tone, and he was balding, tufts of white hair decorating his round head. He was smiling, his grin stretching his fat face and he held two pudgy hands out to his sides as if extending them to the figures on his right and his left.

The last figure had blue skin and was unnaturally thin, a yellow ring around their head and white dove wings curling all the way down to his bare feet. His hands were at the sides of his white robes, one clutching a feather quill and the other a scroll. He was turned away from the fat man's hand, looking up at something in the distance.

"Are those the three judges?" Hermione whispered, her heart pounding in fear. Being in here made her feel small and exposed. She didn't like it.

Bellatrix nodded her head, her face tight. Even she was affected by the aura of this place. "Yes." She didn't elaborate on this.

"I see the accused have come to stand judged," a jovial and booming voice echoed across the court. The judge, the man who had been on the middle panel, stood up from the judges podium, a smile on his face. "You both came a bit early but that's fine I suppose. Have no other choice but to accept you now that you've come here." The two girls exchanged a confused look at this but remained quiet. There was no time in this place so how could they be early? "Come closer. I won't bite." He gestured with his large hand for the girls to come closer and they did but hesitantly.

"Lovely day outside, innit?" he casually spoke as he sat back down, his judge robes swishing down around him. He picked up his gavel and pointed it at Bellatrix without waiting for her respond. "I'll judge you first. Step forward into the booth." He indicated for her to come to the defendants box. Bellatrix shot Hermione a look from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything.

"Now, let's see what you're here for..." he mumbled to himself as Bellatrix took her spot at the podium that was for her, below the judge. He rifled through some papers, having put on half moon spectacles to read through them. Hermione stayed where she was, uncertain of what she should do. Did she just stand here?

"Oh, you can make yourself comfortable over there," the judge picked up his head, noticing Hermione's dawdling. Hermione nodded her head and sat down in the jury's booth, wondering why the man wanted her to sit here.

Humming to himself and giving the papers a last look he tossed them to the side, took off his spectacles and banged his gavel. "Court is in session." On his words the court filled with people that seemed to appear out of thin air. There was a full audience of masked folks, no doubt patrons of the hotel. The jury box where Hermione was seated was filled as well, although not all the people here wore masks. Some were mask-less, and completely gray, their faces scrunched up in pain or anger. A strong chill emitted from them and Hermione shuffled back to her end of the box, hating the way her teeth chattered, and shot them a confused glare. One of the unmasked noticed and bared his teeth at her. "What you looking at?" He had a thick Irish accent.

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled and averted her gaze.

There was a lawyer standing by Bellatrix's side, having set up his briefcase on the table next to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bellatrix snarled and rattled the chains around her wrists. As soon as the judge had banged his gavel they had appeared and pinned her wrists painfully to the table top. She couldn't move them to reach for her wand or to even move to leave if she wanted to.

"You're being judged. I can't risk having you escape," he explained. "Will Justice bring the scales?" A blindfolded woman exited from a set of double doors by the jury's box. She was carrying a heavy gold scale in her hands. She placed it in the table in between Bellatrix and the judge.

"What is that?" the black haired witch asked, trying hard not to panic. She had to have faith in the plan working. How she had devised it was that she would undergo the trial as the person she was mimicking, to lull the man into a sense of false security but before she could be even fully judged she would knock the judge out with Hermione's help and then they would grab the keys and escape. She hadn't know she would be shackled and that there would be other people here. She supposed that was the risk of entering into a judge's domain.

"It is what we use to weight your heart against your decisions in life."

"What?" Bellatrix barked out as the blindfolded Justice approached her and stuck her hand into her chest. Bella's fingers clawed at the desk surface as she pulled uselessly on the chains in reflexive reaction to getting those hands digging in her chest out. By Merlin's beard did this hurt! She held in a scream as the Justice calmly continued what she was doing before pulling out her heart. Bella felt a bit faint as her organ, red and still beating, was carried over to the scale and placed on it.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she watched this. This wasn't part of the plan!

"Silence in the jury," the judge banged his gavel and Hermione was forced down to her seat by some force of power, unable to rise again. Frantic eyes met Bella's who were barely restraining the fear she felt. Her chest was missing the tell tale thump of her heart and the hole were it had been ripped out of her chest remained, bleeding down her sides. She felt like she was about to be sick and she looked away. So now, not only did they have to get the key, but they also had to get her heart back.

"The feather of truth," the judge instructed and Justice, her hands still coated in Bellatrix's blood, pulled out a feather from her robes silently. She held it up, let the light catch it. The feather glowed brightly for a few seconds, washing the courts in white light before it dimmed down. "This feather is what will determine your fate. If your heart is heavier than it, only damnation awaits you. If your heart is equal with it then you remain here for the rest of your days. And if it is lighter than the feather, you will ascend. The feather is the accumulation of all that should be proper and expected in a mortal being." The feather was put on the scale. Neither side moved. They were equal for now. Did that mean Bellatrix was to be doomed here forever?

"For now the scales are even," the judge continued. "But the weight of the heart shall change depending on the words that the jury shall speak." The jury? Was Hermione expected to speak up as well? But wasn't she here to be judged herself as well, then why would she be participating in someone elses trial?

"Do I have no say in this?" Bellatrix asked, pulling on her chains in hopes they had loosened somehow. They hadn't.

"You have a lawyer, a man who will justify your actions. For example, if there had been an uncontrollable circumstance for these actions, like self defense or being a victim of one's upbringing, then it shall be considered. And the feather will adjust its weight accordingly to that." The judge banged his gravel down. "Will the first of the abused come forth." The man on the other end of Hermione's jury box stood up and took his place on the witness stand.

"She killed muggles, who she viewed as dirt beneath her feet." There was a loud swish as the scales tipped, the heart dropping down. Bella's eyes opened wide. Holy shit, she didn't know what a muggle was, but killing them seemed to be a very bad thing.

"The defendant, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, she does," Bella's lawyer smoothly spoke up, adjusting his tie and pacing around the court room, addressing the silent audience of masked members. "She only did it because it was how she had been raised. As a young child a hatred of muggles was instilled in her and she did not know better than to dispute this ideology that her family had followed and practiced for centuries."

The judge banged his gavel. "Rebuttal accepted." The heart went back up, but it was still not even with the feather. The lawyer smiled, relieved that the judge had accepted his words.

"Next."

Another person from the jurors box stood up and took the previous person's place on the witness stand. "She killed my father in cold blood!" The heart went back down.

"An order from the dark lord. She couldn't resist it. She was unwaveringly loyal to him because of how he had taken advantage of her weaknesses and molded her into a maniac that would kill and maim for him on a dime." The heart went back up.

"Next!"

"She tortured my family into the point of insanity!"

"She was tortured in Azkaban for 14 years!"

"Next!"

And the cycle continued this way, a whirl of accusations, rebuttals, banging of the gravel and ups and downs on the scale. Hermione's head was spinning. What was going on here? What did she do? She exchanged a look with Bellatrix, needing a signal from her on what to do but the dark witch was in her own world, her eyes elsewhere even as she stared at the scale. Hermione wanted to tell the older witch to snap out of it. It wasn't the real them on trial just some other women.

"And our final witness." Hermione felt her body move on its own and with wide eyes she watched herself crawl into the witness seat. What was she doing?

Bellatrix noticed her appearance there and sent a questioning look but Hermione couldn't answer her. Her mouth was already moving and spouting out accusatory words.

"You tortured me for information! You carved the words mudblood onto my arm and killed my friends!" Hermione clamped her hands to her mouth in shock, tears pricking at her eyes. She felt such anger swirl inside her, such resentment, but why? She wanted to rush out of her seat and hurt the woman in front of her. Had she been a victim of the woman Bellatrix was masquerading as or was it...? This made no sense. The judge couldn't know who they were right? He gave no indication of it. He would have said something by now. So it couldn't be the real Bellatrix she was blaming this for.

"She had to do it for the war," the lawyer justified but this barely moved the scale and he frowned. As it stood, Bella's heart was heavier than the feather and she had been on her last witness.

"No no no nononono!" Bellatrix cried as she strained on her restraints, her eyes white with fear. Everyone had melted away into the dark shadows that suddenly crowded the sides of the building, swirling and hissing ominously.

"Bella!" Hermione screamed in panic. That was it, she wasn't waiting around anymore. She made to get up from her seat but found she couldn't move, invisible ropes tying her hands to her sides.

"We have reached a decision. Given the state of your heart and the words of your witnesses, only one choice remains for you. You have lived your life in darkness, bringing with you chaos and pain and blood to those who were your family and to those whom you barely even knew, and so to darkness you shall return. Many a life you have cut short. And for that I judge you fit for eternal damnation!" The judges words rang mercilessly around the court room and he seemed to grow taller, his figure stretching and melding until his head brushed against the ceiling of the building. His eyes were black and he pointed his giant gavel at her.

"Court adjourned!" At his words the entrance of the court house, which they had come through only a mere hour ago, widened dramatically, a gaping mouth that only lead to pure darkness. Screams and cries of pain came from it, as a wind swirled, sucking at Bellatrix to pull her in. She held onto the desk she was at, thankful the chains were wrapped around her wrist. Her dress and her hair swept past her face as the wind got stronger and as the screams got louder and louder. A deep chuckle reverberated from the portal to whatever fate it was Bellatrix had been condemned to and the sound of rattling chains and dogs barking and snarling rose from the depths.

"Do not fight it. It is what you deserve," the judge rumbled, his cloak billowing along with the wind that tugged at everything in the room, hungry to gulp it down.

 _Shit, we're in a deep mess!_ Hermione narrowed her eyes against the wind and tried once more to break free of her bonds but she couldn't. She knew a spell that would work but she couldn't get her wand. Maybe if she...Hermione ducked her chin inwards and tried to grasp the tip of her wand that was just poking out from under her bra line. Her teeth clamped around it and she pulled, careful to not let it slip back. It was tedious work and she felt time was slipping away from her but she kept at it, knowing Bellatrix was completely useless right now.

"Holy FUCK!" Bellatrix's exclamation almost broke Hermione's concentration but she ignored it even though every fiber in her body told her to look up. If she had, Hermione would have been frightened thoughtless at the sight that awaited Bellatrix. The braying of dogs had drawn to a terrifying crescendo as a massive three headed and entirely black dog stuck it's three heads through the passageway. It's mouth salivated at the prospect of its next meal, its red eyes trained greedily on the black haired witch in front of them. The doorway was still too small for them to get through but it was gradually widening and soon their shoulders would be through and after that their whole body and-Bellatrix didn't want to continue thinking that pattern of thought.

"Hermione!" she screamed, hoping the girl had a plan because every rational thought had been flung from Bella's head except for the primordial fear she felt in her chest. But the girl had already freed her wand, and unbound the invisible ropes around herself. " _Accio_!" she shouted, snatching Bellatrix's heart from the scale and into her hand. She tried to ignore the revulsion at the sensation of the pulsating organ and jumped out of her booth, running forwards to the frightening black haired witch. She tapped on her chains and they snapped open.

"Thank god," Bellatrix breathed, grabbing her wand. "We need to get out of here," she stammered, the hairs on the back of her head standing up as the dogs snarled and got closer, their process a bit slowed down by the fact the three heads argued with one another over who would rip into Bellatrix first.

"God cannot help you here," the judge rumbled. He watched them with contempt in his eyes.

"Bella, you take the key from him. I'll take the dogs," Hermione ordered, her jaw hard.

"Are you mad? Have you bliddy lost it?!" Bella yelled, pointing at the massive dog. "It's going to tear you apart. Forget the bloody key and let's just focus on getting out of here alive!" But Hermione wasn't going to be so easily swayed. Bella had been frightened off for some reason from the dogs, Hermione didn't understand why exactly, but she knew if they turned tail now they would never get another chance like this.

"Just do it," Hermione muttered and ran towards the dog.

"Wait!" Bellatrix's hand caught only air as she tried to stop her friend. She watched as the younger girl fearlessly walked up to the monstrous dog. She was so stupid! And rash! Bellatrix grit her teeth. No matter. If Hermione was going to take on the dog regardless then Bella supposed she better do her part and secure the key.

For some strange reason Hermione wasn't completely scared of the dog. She felt like she had faced one before and she knew how she had defeated it. Conjuring a harp out of thin air, she hide her wand in favor of it. If the older witch had seen this, she would have told the girl she not only lost her mind but had it trampled on. As it was Bellatrix was engaging the judge in a heated battle.

"Think you're so bloody above us all?" Bellatrix snarled, more at ease now that her wand was in her hand and power thrummed through her veins. " _Reducto!_ " Her spell hit him in the chest and he began to shrink. He didn't go quietly, in his rage swinging his massive gavel down. Bella dove out of the way, roughly rolling to her side, as it smashed several benches to bits, cracked the ground and disrupted the scale which fell with a great clatter to the floor. He swung down again with a mighty roar and again she ducked, just barely getting to her feet and missing it. A chunk of shattered concrete hit her in the forehead and split it open, blood running into her eyes. She wiped it hastily away and crawled to her feet, running to avoid his third strike, thankfully this one easier to bypass as his gavel had reduced by five times in size.

"Just accept your fate! You little vermin!" he snarled as he shrunk even faster till he was back at his average height.

" _Accio_ key!" was Bellatrix's answer and with joy she saw the key, which had been attached to a necklace and hidden under his robes, floating towards her.

"No!" he roared angrily, reaching with his pudgy fingers for it but it was too late. The key, an old fashioned object that looked to be made of plain metal, was in her grasp.

"I'd say it was fun, but it wasn't," Bellatrix said cheekily and aimed a stupefy at his forehead, knocking him back into his seat. Then she turned on her heel to see that all the barking had stopped. The three headed dog was asleep as Hermione stood above it, playing Mary had a little lamb on her harp. Well, that was certainly one way to defeat the dog. Bellatrix arched her brows and caught the brunette's gaze.

"He's sleeping now," she whispered. "But I don't think we can get around him. We'll have to find another way to leave." She was right. The massive beasts hind legs were still in the doorway blocking their exit. But not their _only_ exit. With a mischievous grin Bellatrix eyed the three panel window at the back of the courtroom. She decided that the judge in the middle needed a little help with his image.

"Bellatrix, no," Hermione started, a warning in her voice, when she saw the raven haired witch had hiked her brow at the high up widows. She didn't like the look she was giving the brunette. "Bellatrix-

-No!" Hermione screamed as they smashed through the windows and free fell to the ground below them. The witch had cast a an unsupported flight charm on the both of them, thus propelling them outwards but it had only worked for mere seconds and now they could no longer fly.

"I don't suppose you have a spell for this?!" Hermione's arms waved helplessly behind her as the ground rushed up to meet them. Oh Merlin's right nut sack she was going to die! That crazy witch had sent them free-falling to their dooms! Could a protego protect her from a fall? She doubted it.

"I wonder, do I have a spell?" The dark witch asked playfully as she put her wand to her lips thoughtfully.

"Bellatrix!" They were now a few feet from the ground, and it looked really painful.

"Bellatrix what?"

"Oh do not play this game with me!" Hermione cried out a mix of panic and anger in her voice. When the witch was silent, and the wind continued to whistle through her hair Hermione added, "Bellatrix stop us please!"

Bellatrix merely smiled as the wind pushed the hair back from her face and swung her wand in a wide arch. They slowed down at the last possible moment, landing softly to the ground on their feet. Hermione immediately bent over and grasped her knees, taking in huge shuddering breaths. Bellatrix simply twiddled her wand in her hands as she gave the other girl a moment to recuperate. "If you," she said between pants, "do that, ever again," at this Hermione straightened up and glared at the witch, "I will feed your heart to the dog myself." She was clutching Bella's still beating heart and roughly shoved it into the other woman's chest. Bellatrix let out a hiss of pain, but now that her heart was there safely the hole in her chest closed up. She touched it, astonished that the skin showed no signs of struggle. Weird magic.

At the mention of it, a loud yap was heard. No doubt the three headed dog had awakened now that Hermione had stopped her playing.

"I'll feed your heart to the dog myself," Bellatrix mocked in a higher pitch as the two took to their heels. "It was just a little flight spell, no need to get your panties in a twist. I had to all under control," she muttered, disgruntled, as they opened up a portal and disappeared inside.

Once they had retired safely to their house, Hermione's anger at the older witch and their mishap with the flight had nearly disappeared. "Do you have it?" she impatiently looked over at Bellatrix as the witch collapsed onto the couch with a tired sigh. With a wave of her hand they removed their glamour. Her tired and pale face appeared, blood smeared across it from the wound she had sustained. Without the glamour it was visible and Hermione quickly became concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to examine the wound. She pulled back the witch's hair so she could observe more closely.

"I'm fine, get your sodden hands off of me," Bellatrix grumbled, slapping the others hands away. "It'll stop bleeding in a few. All that matters is we got the key." She pulled out the trophy of their battle. This one wasn't as nice looking as their first key. It almost looked like a piece of rubbish.

"You're only saying that because you don't know healing magic," Hermione reprimanded as she pulled out her wand and muttered a few words. Instantly the blood cleared and the wound closed up. Bellatrix's forehead looked as good as new. The dark witch frowned and jumped up from her seat and away from Hermione.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sensing that the other witch had been on edge ever since the court case, she was just holding it in.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively."I can take care of myself. I don't need you coddling me like a baby."

Yup, definitely something had happened. Bellatrix's horror stricken face as she had seen the three headed dog come for her was etched into Hermione's mind. "Is this about the dog? Did the judge do something to you when he passed his jurisdiction?" Bella locked her jaw and looked away. Hermione ran through other things that the witch could be upset about. "Is this about me? Is this because of what I said?" Hermione recalled how she had been forced to the stage to shout those allegations at the person her friend was pretending to be. Bellatrix gave her a side look, but didn't say anything else. So it _was_ about that. But why was it bothering the witch so much? It's not like Hermione had actually been hurt. How could the brunette prove this? That's right, if it were true then she would have a scar on her body with the words mudblood scrawled across.

The brunette rolled back her long sleeves. "None of that was true. Their just playing mind games with us. Look, there's nothing...here," Hermione's words slowed down as the light of the room reflected on the pale and faded but distinctly scarred flesh. _Mudblood_.

She turned her arm over back and forth, to check if she was imagining things. If this was some trick of the light or something. She let her fingers trail over the raised flesh. It felt so real. Had this always been here? How come she hadn't noticed? Bellatrix saw the scar and she swallowed thickly before she silently raced up the stairs.

"Wait, Bellatrix!" Hermione was torn out of her musings by the running footsteps. "Wait!" She ran after her but the witch was too fast and had gained too much ground. She dove into her room and locked the door behind her, letting her back touch it as she slowly slide down into a puddle onto the floor.

"Bellatrix, open up this door this very instant!" Bellatrix merely put a silencing charm on the door. The loud pounding grew muffled until it finally stopped all together. If the brunette was trying to magic the door open, she would fail. Bellatrix had encrypted her door with the best of protection spells. It was better if the brunette just gave up on her.

All throughout the trial Bellatrix had been uneasy. She had known it wasn't really her on trial and it gave her comfort to know this, when she stood accused of those terrible crimes against not only humanity but witch kind as well. She had even been shocked when Hermione, hidden under the appearance of being an old lady, spouted out her own list of grievances against her. And then, when her heart had been too heavy for the feather and the judge had condemned her to eternal damnation, to an eternity of fire, pain and pure terror, something in Bellatrix had cracked. The sight of the dog coming for her, for _her_ and not her false persona scared her to her wits end. And she knew it was here for her because she could hear it's whispers in her head, it's barks translating into words of malice.

 _Bellatrix, we come for you. We come to feast on your organs, to cover our claws with the filthy and malignant blood that runs through your veins; to wipe away the stain of your evil existence forever in the belly of a doom brought to you by your own hand and actions._

She had stared into the red eyes of her destiny, one that she couldn't back out of. Only Hermione had been able to break her out of this blanket of fear that had enveloped her. With her wand in hand Bellatrix had focused on getting the key from the judge. That was something she could face. Fighting him threw her previous thoughts out of her head and it was only when they had returned to the safe house that she had let them resurface. Something nagged at her, left her skin feeling like it was crawling. She couldn't erase the dogs haunting words from her head no matter how hard she tried.

Those things, she couldn't have done them, right? The judge hadn't known it was her, he gave no indication of it. But then Hermione had rolled up her sleeves and there it had been, the words mudblood carved crudely into her flesh. The brunette had been confused-why would she have something like that-but Bellatrix felt her worlds collide as an idea, one so terrible it took her breath away ran through her head. She needed to get as far away as she could from Hermione and _now_.

She had ran up to her room and collapsed onto the floor, her fingers raking through her long black locks. She had thought all this time it was her persona who had been judged, but it was _her_ heart on the scale. No one elses, but Bellatrix's. The judge had been able to know that as soon as he saw it and he had judged her accordingly for her actions. Bellatrix closed her eyes. She had done all those things to other people. She had _hurt_ them. She had _hurt_ Hermione. That was why the girl stood in the jurors box with them. And because of what Bellatrix had done, the gates of Hell had been opened for her.

And she had just barely escaped them. Barely escaped who knows what kind of torments and tortures for the rest of her existence. Her hands were shaking now.

That's why all the judges told her her efforts were fruitless, because she hadn't been a good person. She had been a killer.

Bellatrix let out a long shaky breath as she leaned her head back on the door. Where did she go from here? What did she do next? And did she tell Hermione the truth? They had made a pact about not keeping secrets from one another-swore on it. Bellatrix shook her head, determined to keep this hidden. She wasn't going to drag the girl into her troubles.

She wasn't ever going to tell Hermione.

 **A/N: I modeled this court scene on a mixture of modern proceedings (thus the Justice figure and the scales) and on the way the Egyptians did things. Originally they would weigh a persons heart against a feather and if the heart was heavier than the feather a dog looking monster would devour their heart. The dog in this chapter is not from Egyptian myth but from Greek. It is the three headed dog who guards the underworld, Cerberus. So you could say I drew from a lot of various influences to make this scene. And this is because I wanted to include a variety of different myths of the way people have their souls judged. I also alluded to symbolism of the demons and angels for good measure with those stained glass windows and their images.**

* * *

 **Outtake: Scars**

 **A/N: Another scene that I didn't put in the finalized chapter but which I was really tempted to put in. Still, I thought it might be interesting to read as an outtake from the series, so here you guys go. Again, leave me any thoughts that you have on it and if you prefer this scene or the current one.**

Bellatrix had scars on her skin, crawling around her wrists like crude bracelets and going up and down her ribs, nicking them like someone had tried to count the number of ribs she had by attempting to cut through her flesh to rip them out. She had no idea where they had come from. She was certain she hadn't received them in this hotel or else she would have remembered, her memories of her imprisonment in this place crystal clear. She deduced they had to have come from her past life, as well as did the tattoo on her neck, a number branded onto her skin like she was nothing more than cattle. If Hermione noticed the scars, which Bellatrix made sure to keep covered up with long sleeves and a glamour on her neck for the brand, then she didn't say anything.

Bellatrix had thought she had been the only one with scars but then she had seen the girl sitting silently in a room, all her focus on something crude on her arm. Bellatrix had strode quietly into the room, eyeing the girl with curiosity.

"What have we here?" she asked and the girl startled, quickly going to cover up her sleeve.

"Oh, Bellatrix. Hello," Hermione breathed trying to look nonchalant. "You came in so quietly, I didn't notice you."

Bellatrix made a noise that said 'I bet you didn't' and approached the brunette. "What's that scar on your arm?"

"What scar?" Hermione said, attempting to hide the arm in question behind her back as she stood up, suddenly defensive.

"The one on the hand behind your back," Bellatrix said and grabbed for the arm but Hermione moved to the side, dodging her. "It's nothing really. I just thought I had a bruise there or something, but I healed it with my wand. All good now," the brunette squeaked as she tried to back out of the room, casting glances to how the far the door was and to how close Bellatrix was getting.

"Then you don't mind me looking, right?" Bellatrix poised, curiosity burning her up. She wanted to see what it was Hermione was hiding.

"I said it's fine," Hermione insisted, continuing to back up and watch the older witch warily. She was almost at the door. Then she could escape from Bellatrix and her sudden interest in her. But her heel caught on the edge of the thick carpet underneath her feet and with a yelp she cartwheeled backwards, her hands coming up to sides in a windmill motion to keep her from falling. Bellatrix's hand shot out as fast as a snake and grasped Hermione by the wrist of the arm with the scar, preventing her from falling any further. As it was the girl was at a 45 degree angle from the upright witch and she was struggling to pull herself into a similar stance, her free arm waving at her side as she rocked on the heels of her feet, the older witch's surprisingly strong hold the only thing preventing her from meeting the floor.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up in triumph as she slide up the long sleeve of the brunette's sleeve with her free hand. "What do we have here?" she whispered, running a finger over the bumps and edges on the inside of Hermione's inner arm. The witch was quiet for once and was looking away. Bellatrix tugged the girl upright but continued to stare at the mark. Mudblood was scrawled in childish writing roughly into the flesh. The older witch could sense the hatred with which these words had been permanently inscribed onto the flesh. She wondered briefly if whoever had given her her scars had also given Hermione's own. "Who gave you this?"

The brunette worked her jaw silently before answering, her voice a bit unsteady. "I don't know. But whoever it was despised me. This word is a vulgar insult meant to remind me of how I am nothing but trash, just mud." Hermione's voice cracked on this. "I can feel their malice every time I run my fingers over the word. It's like the person poured all their soul out into making sure I would forever be reminded of their hatred, of making sure that their vile feelings would linger with me everlastingly like some depraved ghost."

Bellatrix felt a surge of anger and empathy at this. Who could have carved such a hateful thing on this young girl's flesh? Who did such terrible things? And the older witch knew what the girl meant by feeling the ghost of whoever had created these scars. Bellatrix's scars certainly hadn't been made out of love and a shiver went through, so dark and strong, when she brushed her fingers against them that only the warm taste of chocolate would help away the shadows of despair that crowded her mind.

Bellatrix looked at the younger witch, who was still avoiding her gaze, having found the blank wall to her left suddenly very interesting, and felt like she had to say something to make her feel better. She wasn't alone in being marred, not that Bellatrix would ever admit to her own scars. She wasn't an open person.

"Hermione, I promise you that once we get out of this place," her hand had stilled on the girl's scar as she figured out what to say. "I will hurt whoever it was that did such a hateful thing to you." Hermione's watery eyes snapped to Bellatrix's serious dark orbs. "I'm being sincere." Then she dropped the girl's wrist from her hand and it swung limply to the girl's side.

"Thank you, Bellatrix. But there's no need for such violence. I'm sure a stern talking to will clear much up," Hermione said, using the corner of her sleeve to wipe away at the wet corners of her eyes. Of course the girl would insist on talking it through. Bellatrix felt action was better than words.

"Sometimes violence is the only answer. And I doubt that if they hate you so much they would want to listen to what you have to say." Hermione lowered her gaze and worried at her bottom lip at this. The girl was still upset. Bellatrix pulled out her wand. "How about we practice some jinxes. You think we should use the jelly legs jinx or the one that makes mushrooms grow out of their ears? Imagine the look on their face when they go look in the mirror and see a whole assortment of fungi sprouting out. Should we make them poisonous?"

Hermione gave a weak laugh at this. "As if you would even be able to tell the poisonous ones from the edible ones. Last time I caught you in a kitchen confused between a cucumber and zucchini."

"In my defense they both look the same."

"They do not," Hermione countered and soon the two were bickering about vegetables. Hermione did feel a bit better if she had to admit it. She had been frightened of the intensity of hate that looking at the scar on her arm dredged up in her. The dark witch's words had soothed her and the matter now no longer seemed as ominous as it had before.

 **(Originally I was going to make this a scene in the story because it was meant to draw the two characters closer to one another (also for irony purposes as we all know Bella was the one who created the scars and here she is cursing whoever had made them, unaware of the the truth) but I scrapped it and used the reveal of the mudblood tattoo in the court scene where it would have more impact and cause conflict between the characters, leading them to have to make the choice of whether they should continue working together or not.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Ninth Dance: A Blast From the Past

 **A/N: If there are discrepancies with some of the magic spells from the HP and the ones used here, my bad. I kind of got lazy looking through the HP wiki and decided to take the liberty of making my own. The spells are in Latin so if you are curious what they really mean then you can just google them.**

* * *

 _Is this not the true romantic feeling; not to desire to escape life but to prevent life from escaping you-Thomas Wolfe_

* * *

"Two keys, two!" blustered the fat judge, known as Ibraham, holding up two sausage sized fingers. He glared angrily at the other two judges next to him who were seated around a heavy oak table with ornamentation of angels, humans and demons crawling up the sides of the legs.

"I know!" Dorian snapped back, his whole body a sharp red. He had been the first one tricked by the witches into having his key stolen. "You think I haven't been keeping track of their actions?"

"Clearly not," shot back Ibraham. "Because not only have they gotten away from you, but they've also come after me and taken my key and _still_ we haven't caught them."

"It's not my fault that your key got stolen! It's your fault that you were too useless and stupid to protect yourself from them. They even got away from your judgment! Bellatrix managed to escape the gates of hell! How is that possible? It's unprecedented." Dorian stood up at this, slamming his fists on the table, a tail lashing angrily behind his back.

Ibraham's eyes flashed dangerously and he too stood up, albeit more calmly and voice less ire filled. "They wouldn't have gotten to me, if you had done your job properly. They got your key first and grew confident and cocky from it. The key's power is fueling their magical abilities. So if it's anyone's fault, it's yours!" He pointed a finger at Dorian, the red skinned man snapping his teeth furiously, looking like he wanted to bite off Ibraham's appendage. The air around them crackled with tension, both of their eyes having gone black.

"I think it would do well if both of you stopped blaming each other," a sober voice, laced with disinterest and apathy spoke up. The third judge, a blue skinned thin man with a pair of spectacles on his face addressed both of them, looking up from the paperwork he had been quietly reading. Both judges glanced at him, but did not sit down, their bodies tense and awaiting confrontation if the situation escalated to that.

"Both of your keys have been stolen, that is fact. We cannot reverse what has happened in the past. All we can do is continue to move on. I suggest you put aside your accusations and put your heads together in figuring out how to get the stolen keys back and how to sentence both women properly to their fate."

Dorian spoke up. "And what about you? You know that they'll only come after you next."

"Don't worry about me," the third judge said, getting up and sweeping his papers into his hand. He took off his spectacles with his other hand and let his rapidly turning black eyes focus on them. "I've done my research on their past, and let's say our little friends will have a special visitor." With that he disappeared in a burst of bright light. Dorian frowned and turned to Ibraham. "What did he mean by that?" His skin had turned pale now that his anger had largely left him.

Ibraham was silent, contemplating. "I do not know," he admitted at last. The third judge was the most secretive of all of them so it was often hard to tell what he thought or felt, if he could even _feel_ anything. "But, if Gabriel does have a plan then it will definitely put an end to the witches vile schemes. Once and for all." He began laughing abruptly at this, his big booming voice echoing through out the room. Dorian did not share his amusement.

"It'd better," he growled under his breath as he turned on his heel to leave, leaving the still laughing man behind. "Or else I'll unleash my full fury on this place, and nothing will be able to hold me back from tearing it down to the last brick."

* * *

Voices swirled in the never ending dark and Hermione twisted and turned to catch a glimpse of the bodies these voices belonged to. She was only rewarded to more black. "Hermione, it's me, Harry. I just wanted to tell you that we did it." His voice was filled with enormous relief. "It's over. When you wake up again we'll be able to live in a peaceful world. No more Voldemort. So please come to us."

Harry...Harry...the name stayed on the tip of Hermione's tongue, tasting familiar and feelings of warmth fuzzing inside her. But the other name, Voldemort, that called up fear and hatred and revulsion inside her. She had seen his name here before, but where and how? There was a pause before another voice spoke up. This was the whiny voice from before. "Hermione, I miss you. Come on. You have to wake up for us. We're heroes now. I'm sure you don't want to miss that. People are praising you for being the smartest muggle born alive." He sounded close to tears and Hermione had to swallow the lump in her throat as she heard his pain laced words.

She waited for the third voice, as it often came but it was silent and then she was awake once more. Hermione sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. For the longest time after she had taken the second key she had begun to have these dreams more and more often. They confused her to no end. She knew it wasn't the judges speaking to her, or any of their magic tricks being used on her. She felt like these voices were people she knew from her past, somehow getting to her here, wherever here was. She had tried talking to them, reaching out to them, but they remained ignorant of her cries. So all she did was listen to them and wait. They kept begging her to come to them, to come back. And that they had finished some great war, some war between witches and wizards.

She had wanted to talk this over with the dark witch but Bellatrix had locked herself into her room and hadn't left no matter how long Hermione begged her to come out for. Without the other witch Hermione drifted from room to room in the house. She didn't have information on the judges because Bellatrix only told her things on a need to know basis and so the brunette couldn't even go after the last key if she desired to do so. She was mad at the dark haired witch. How dare she do this! They were supposed to get through their troubles together. They had sworn to trust each other and to tell each other the truth. Yet it was clear the witch was hiding something from Hermione that was so terrifying she would break their promise for it.

Hermione got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, readying herself to another day of boredom when who did she see but Bellatrix tending to the fire. The sight of the witch surprised Hermione so much that she paused, her hand on the stair railing and feet on the last step. The dark witch didn't notice her and continued to work at the fire silently. At last when Hermione found her voice she spoke the witch's name.

Bellatrix turned around, her face looking pale and gaunt, her eyes haunted. She looked momentarily scared of Hermione but replaced it with a haughty look, jerking her chin up and putting her hands on her hips. "Don't even start with the questions."

"And why not?" Hermione came down from the last step, glaring the witch down. They were going to have a confrontation that much was certain and Hermione was going to walk away with answers this time. "I have every right. You can't keep disappearing up into your room every time something bothers you. We're in this together and if something is bothering you I need to know so I can help you."

"I don't need your help," the witch spat back haughtily. "I just need time to be alone without your pestering presence to think things over."

"If I really bother you this much then why ask for my help in the first place? If you're so confident in your abilities then by all means be my guest. I'll hand the keys back over to the judges and let's see you get them back by yourself." Hermione grit her teeth.

"I asked you for aid because I thought you would be a help and not an annoyance. I needed a partner that would focus their energies on escaping from this place and not prying into my personal business!" Bellatrix extended a hand in anger, to punctuate her point.

"It's not prying into business when it affects both of us!" Hermione spat back. She was not going to let this conversation go into a circle of blaming and screaming at one another without anything of value being said. "I know what happened at court that date." At this Bellatrix's face got paler. "So why don't you stop pretending like nothing of importance did because we both damn well know something did." Hermione had had a lot of time to think about things without the dark witch around and she had put some things together that she didn't like.

Hermione knew she had the other witch now. She spread out her hands. "The stage is all yours. I'll let you speak and explain these things unless you'd rather listen to what conclusions I've arrived at."

Anger at being forced into this flashed in the dark witch's eyes and she paced away from the fire, coming to rest her hands on the back of an armchair. "How much do you know?"

Hermione gave a small smile. Oh there was no way she was going to tell the witch how much she had figured out, so that she could only stick to that and not elaborate beyond that. "Let's assume I know as much as you."

Bellatrix's nostrils flared. She knew that Hermione was aware of what she had been trying to do and swallowing hard she went on. "Back in the court room I was sentenced to hell." Her voice was whispery and light. Fear flashed in her eyes at the memory of that day and her hands curled tightly on the chair as she looked away from the brunette. "And that...frightened me. I saw things there that you didn't. Horrors that I can't even begin to comprehend much less explain. That's why I had to be alone. To think things over. I didn't want you to see me in that state." Bellatrix felt extremely uncomfortable saying this. She was admitting to her feelings and feelings were a sign of weakness. But she'd rather admit to this than the actual truth: that she had been a criminal in her past and hurt Hermione herself. She swore she would never tell. Because it would ruin everything they had done so far.

"And?" Hermione questioned and Bellatrix felt a stab of panic next to her heart. Had Hermione actually found out the truth? "And what?" she said cautiously.

"Is that it?" Hermione's face gave away nothing. In this moment Bellatrix felt like the brunette was a judge, judging her and the words spilling from her mouth. And any minute she would deliver a swift and terrifying decision. "Yes. As for your scars I have no idea where they came from. I have scars too on my body. Nothing like yours but it can be safe to assume we must have gotten them somewhere here. A way to mark us by the judges."

Hermione's lips twisted into a frown and she absently looked down at her covered arm, the one with her scar. She seemed to want to speak more on the matter but dropped it for now. "We'll talk more about this, but I want to address something else with you now." Bellatrix let out a barely audible sigh of relief. She felt like she had barely dodged a bullet. "And what's that?" Her hands relaxed on the top of the chair.

"I think I have an idea of where we are." Bellatrix waited silently for the brunette to collect her words. The brunette picked up her eyes, connecting with the black haired woman's. "Think about the facts. We wake up with no memories wearing either white, black, or gray with masks to conceal our identities and then they require us to forget everything, to just eat and wait as they parade a myriad of distractions like plays or tea parties to blind us from the truth of this place." Hermione had begun to pace around the room, counting off on her fingers the facts, her eyes on the floor. Bellatrix's eyes followed her in interest. "And then one of the things they require us to attend is a play on Dante's Inferno which has heavy themes of heaven and hell and on what one deserves in the afterlife. And then the three judges, those who decide our eternal fate once we leave from this place. One of them being hell." Hermione's eyes briefly locked in on those of Bellatrix's to gauge her reaction to those words. The dark haired witch kept her face neutral.

"And let's not forget all the dead bodies. That's the biggest clue."

"So what does it all mean?" the other witch was getting impatient. She just wanted Hermione to get to the point. Hermione paused at this, a grim look on her face.

"Bellatrix, we're in purgatory."

The fire crackled innocently behind them as the words weighed in the very air in this room. "Purgatory?" Bellatrix said slowly, tasting the way the word fit in her mouth.

"Yes," Hermione answered resolutely. "It only makes sense. I never would have known such things existed if it had not been for me watching that play but it all makes sense now. Whatever this wizarding war is it has caused massive causalities and resulted in our...deaths," Hermione choked a little on saying this word. "And now we're stuck here awaiting our judgment, as to where we should go next in the afterlife."

Bellatrix furrowed her brow. "Are you sure this is correct?"

Hermione gave a little laugh of disbelief. "And where else would we be Bellatrix? Do you have any other explanation for our situation?"

Bellatrix shrugged haplessly. It had never crossed her mind that they were already dead. Her hands slowly came up to grab at the sides of her face. So what was the point of her trying to get the keys if they were already dead? It's not like they would just come back from beyond the grave. It wasn't possible!

Hermione sensed the inner conflict going through Bellatrix's mind. "We're not going to give up, Bella. The keys are important, but not for the reason we originally thought. The keys can bring us back alive. Back to the real world."

The older witch meet the others eyes, her black orbs swirling. "But coming back from the dead is impossible. It's never been done before."

Hermione merely smiled. "And when has that ever stopped you?" Truthfully Hermione had been distraught by this idea, but at the same time the concept gave her a peace of mind and confidence. Now that she knew what the truth of this place was than she could feel freer to focus all her energies on getting her life back. She was a bit shocked that the dark witch was taking this harshly as she was usually so unaffected by the things going on around her, but she supposed the witch had been undergoing a particularly stressful time period, with being condemned to hell and all that and now finding out she was dead all this time. Hermione refused to let her mind dwell on the specifics of the trial because if she did she started doubting Bellatrix and she couldn't because she was the only person she had here. She wasn't even going to delve deeper on the connotations of wearing white versus black. She was certain that Bellatrix couldn't be _that_ bad, right? After all she had done nothing but help and fight with Hermione to save both their lives. If she had truly been evil then she would have killed Hermione or hurt her a long time ago, at least that's what Hermione reasoned. She shook her head to dispel these thoughts and focused on regarding the older witch. She looked more assured now, that familiar fire burning in her eyes.

"The idea is certainly something and I would want to dispute it but I have nothing better to offer. So I'll go with it for now. And since I'm going with it, that means we need to get the third key as quickly as possible. Who knows how long we've been gone. I can't speak for you but I'm impatient to getting back to the real world."

Hermione let another smile grace her lips, glad to see Bellatrix had bounced back from her earlier horror. "And what are your plans for it?"

* * *

It turned out Bellatrix's plans involved getting smashed at a bar.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Hermione groaned, one hand rubbing her face, other clutching the shot glass of fire whiskey in her hand. She sat right across from Bellatrix at a table in that night club-the In Between- that Hermione had first arrived in what felt like years ago.

"Because, they won't expect us to be here, that's why. As far as I know this is no judges domain, but we're going to make sure. Dorian's domain was the dance hall, or just big parties in general, whereas Ibraham's is feast halls, anywhere there's food and drink in copious amounts."

"And the third one?"

Bellatrix waved her hand to show her lack of knowledge on the matter. "I actually don't know. I haven't seen the third judge much. He doesn't leave his domain often, whatever it is."

"So then what do we do to find it? I'm sure knocking down shots of firewhiskey is not going to help us achieve that." Hermione's face was a mask of displeasure and she gave a disgruntled sound from the back of her throat.

"No it won't," Bellatrix conceded, not voicing that she had been tired of being stuck in the house all this time and needed some change of scenery and a bottle of liquor to make her forget her troubles momentarily. "But it'll help us relax. We have to celebrate the fact that we've stolen two keys from them."

"Really?" Hermione was not impressed by this choice. "You do realize their hunting us down and now we're out and about getting inebriated which will make us easier to catch."

Bellatrix waved a finger in front of Hermione's face. "They will be expecting us to be hunting down for the third key not getting smashed. So enjoy yourself for now, because tomorrow the real business starts. We might as well celebrate the fact that we've died." Bellatrix raised the glass to her lips with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes as the witch downed her fifth shot in the past hour.

"That's not something one celebrates," Hermione pointed out when the witch gave her a questioning look as to why the brunette had yet not taken her first shot.

"Then take a shot in honor of the fact that we'll soon be alive, ready to rejoin the world we departed too early."

"Fine, but only _one_ shot, Bellatrix. One of us needs to be coherent if things go downhill." Hermione took the shot, grimacing as the hard liquor hit the back of her throat and burned its way down. "Uh, I can't believe you drink this."

"You'll get used to the taste eventually."

They sat at the table, talking in hushed tones as music played around them and patrons moved around. Somehow along the way, Bellatrix had managed to convince Hermione to take four more shots of the stuff. The brunette found out she had a low alcohol tolerance as soon the room was spinning around her and she could barely focus on the conversation with the older witch.

"What happened to being the more coherent of the two?" Bellatrix taunted, as she helped Hermione stumble out of her seat. She held the brunette by the waist so that the girl didn't tip over as they made their way through portals back to their safe house.

"Oh bugger off," Hermione slurred. "I don't understand why we had to drink that cat piss shite anyways."

Bellatrix merely chuckled at this. "I didn't know Hermione had such a potty mouth on her once she's drunk."

"I do not have a potty mouth," Hermione hiccuped. "I have a clean mouth because I go to dentists and stuff."

"Sure, sure," Bellatrix affirmed lackadaisically as she helped the two of them stumble into the living room of the house. The lights were off, only the magically glowing fire still on. Instead of turning on the lights like a sober person, Bellatrix merely whispered "Lumos" and the tip of her wand lighted up as she drunkenly pulled Hermione up the stairs. The process was laborious and took a long time as Hermione was nearly asleep on her feet and Bellatrix kept giggling uncontrollably to herself; the witch had taken at least ten shots and firewhiskey was no joke. At last they arrived to Hermione's room and Bellatrix dropped her unceremoniously to the bed. The girl bounced off the mattress and laid there like that, flat on her stomach.

"Whelp, this is where I leave you, dearie." Bellatrix made to move when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Don't go," Hermione mumbled. "I've never been drunk before. It's-what happens now?"

Bellatrix laughed at the absurdity of the question. "You sleep it off and hope you don't have a headache next morning or worse yet, a hangover."

"No, stay with me," Hermione whined, her voice muffled by the pillow it was in. Bellatrix let out a sigh. "I'm not. Good night." She swept out of the room, almost running into the door on her way out and managed to her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes, the alcohol in her veins ordering her to sleep right this instant.

She had almost drifted off when a second later she heard the sound of someone stubbing their toes blindly on her dresser.

"Ow." Came Hermione's not so quiet response.

Bellatrix let out a sigh and reached for her wand which she had dropped sloppily onto her dresser top. "What do you want?" She raised the glowing wand at Hermione, the girl squinting her eyes at the glow. "I can't sleep by myself. Can I sleep with you?"

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll cry if you don't let me." The brunette did indeed look close to tears at being rejected again and so Bellatrix sighed. This girl was so needy when drunk. She would remember not to let the girl drink any hard stuff any time soon. "Fine."

Hermione dropped down gratefully to the queen sized bed, jostling the other witch with her actions. Bellatrix, turned her back pointedly to the other witch, placing her wand on the desk. She was just about to drift off to sleep again when she felt a hand snake around her waist and a face bury into her back, the length of Hermione's body pressing against her back. The brunette was cuddling up to her. How annoying.

Bellatrix tried to curl her lip in disgust but her veins thrummed, deceitfully betraying how she really felt about it and she leaned back more into the gesture. She couldn't recall a time she had been held close willingly by another person and she wondered if this had to do with all those people she had killed. Despair clawed at her heart and it began to pound. How could she do such a thing? Why? She still couldn't believe it. It felt like someone else had done it, as if the her of the past was disconnected from the her of now. As if losing her memories had recreated her.

Recreated she might be, but her sins still stayed with her and she knew she was going to pay dearly for them if she stayed here. She raised her hands and stared at them in the dark before slowly clenching them. Hermione made a little noise in the back of her throat and her arm came up higher, fingers tickling Bellatrix's rib cage.

How could Hermione feel so comfortable sleeping with a murderess?

 _She can she because doesn't know since you haven't told her,_ sneered a voice in the back of her head. _Coward_.

 _Shut up!_ Bellatrix spat back. _I have to do it to protect her. Once we escape I'll make it up to her. And to everyone I've hurt. I'll be a good person._

 _Ha! You can't help those who are dead._

Bellatrix grit her teeth, her shoulders tensing up. Hermione sensed the shift in the other woman's body because she let out a whimper. Her fingers tangled in the corset of the others dress and she nuzzled the back of her neck in an unconscious effort to relax the other. Bellatrix froze at this, suddenly feeling disgusted by herself. She grabbed Hermione's hand to remove it and paused. In the light of the moonlight from the window the scars on Hermione's arm glowed and she felt a stab of guilt. She let her fingers trace over the bumps. "I'm sorry Hermione," she whispered.

"It's okay," Hermione mumbled back and Bellatrix stiffened. Was the other girl awake? "I did my homework Harry, you can use it to help you study." Then with that the other girl turned onto her other side, her arm slipping out of Bellatrix's grasp. The dark witch felt oddly cold without her pressing into her back, even with the heat the alcohol in her system offered. But she merely closed her eyes and finally let herself drift away.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, her head pounding between her eyes and no idea what had happened. She sat up slowly, eyes flicking back and forth from her unfamiliar surroundings. This room wasn't hers. She felt her pockets for her wand. Had she and Bellatrix been captured by the judges? Had they been locked into a room together? But no, she felt like the judges would have punished them immediately rather than let them sleep off their drunkenness. And speaking of that, Hermione was never going to drink firewhiskey ever again. She felt disgusted. What had see been thinking? They could have been attacked by their enemies by anytime! She was never letting the older witch convince her into such things.

Hermione, not finding her wand in her clothes, patted the bed around her, her hand bumping into something. She turned her head to the side, her eyes flaring wide open. What was she doing with the dark witch in her bed? The others hair was strewn haphazardly on the pillows and the sheets were wrapped around her shoulders, a hint of clothes peeking out from underneath. Oh god, had they-? Her hands came up to her mouth to cover the loud gasp that came out of it but she wasn't quick enough. Bellatrix began to stir and when she did she slowly rubbed her eyes and sat up, Hermione unable to move, a lump forming in her throat.

"Well good morning pet. Sleep well?" Bellatrix asked, her voice still heavy with sleep although she looked wide awake. "What? What's with that face?"

Hermione's throat was dry as she asked, "did we, did we, you know-"

Bellatrix chuckled, sliding her feet off her side of the bed and stretching languorously. "No we didn't. But you are quite the cuddler." She shot back over her shoulder, grin on her face as she watched with satisfaction as Hermione's face flushed red. "Wouldn't leave me alone all night." She got off the bed, striding over to her dresser for a change of clothes.

How utterly embarrassing. Hermione was tempted to hide her face behind the sheets but instead she got up, deciding it was high time she got decent.

Once everything was in order, the two witches met downstairs for some tea and a late breakfast. "I'm never drinking with you again," Hermione muttered as she drank her tea, her head still throbbing. The other merely chuckled, not looking the least bit affected despite downing so much more liquor. "You're just jealous you can't handle as much as I can dearie. Besides, I'm pretty sure you didn't mind when you had your arms wrapped around me in bed." This was said with a wink that caused the brunette's ears to burn up in shame.

"Ugh," Hermione eloquently put and busied herself with eating, deciding not to continue this conversation. She couldn't believe she had actually clung to the other witch last night. She wouldn't be able to live this down and the twinkle in the other witch's eyes promised that it would not be forgotten any time soon.

"What? Nothing to say for once?" The older witch teased.

Hermione smartly kept her mouth shut.

With breakfast over they cleared the dishes and put on their masks, Bellatrix again with her golden ram horns and Hermione with one she had made for herself. She made one that only covered her eyes and was reminiscent of the features an owl had around their eyes. It was all white with blue sapphires hanging around the eyes. "Now we hunt for the third judges domain," Bellatrix announced and they headed out, cautious of their surroundings and of staff members who might look for them.

They had been walking around fruitlessly for several hours, going up and down corridors when they finally came across something that could be of interest to them. It was a man, being dragged away by two security guards from a room. Wordlessly the two girls hide behind an alcove in the hallway and watched with interest at the ongoing scene. This was no ordinary man. It was the one with no hair and pale skin that Hermione had first seen in that room of dead people. She could tell it was him, even past the mask he was wearing. Hermione had been right in her guess. The dead came to this hotel, or Purgatory, and were resurrected so to speak in order to await their judgment day.

"Let go of me!" the man snarled, as he strained against the vice like grip with which the burly guards held his upper arms in. "You can't keep the truth from me! I will find it out even if it takes me all eternity to do so!"

Bellatrix and Hermione shared wide eyed stares with one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione nodded her head minutely. "Good," the dark witch muttered and then shot out from where she had been hiding. " _Pulso_!" Twin jets of red magic hit each guard in the forehead and they dropped, unconscious to the floor. The man who had been in their grasp looked sharply to see his jailers were down and turned a careful but curious stare on Bellatrix as the woman approached him, coolly appraising her. Hermione's mouth was gaping open. This was certainly not what she had been thinking. But of course she should have known that the dark haired witch was going to choose fight over anything else.

"My, what marvels," the man spoke, pronouncing each word with care. He didn't look scared of Bellatrix at all. In fact he looked pleased. Bellatrix smiled but didn't dwell on the compliment. Hermione strode out from where she had been hiding and joined her friend. "Ah, there are two of you? Are you here to discipline me for my actions? Given your reaction to these guards here to I think not." He kicked the unconscious bodies next to him. "And I've never seen guests like you before, but I could be wrong about your intent to harm me." Something about the way he spoke and even the way he moved, his red eyes shifting back and forth from the two of them made Hermione feel very uncomfortable and very unsafe. Her gut twisted and squirmed but she couldn't place a finger on why exactly he disturbed her. Her wand threatened to slip out of her suddenly slippery grip and she tightened her hold on the wood. Bellatrix gave no indication if she recognized him, merely jerked her chin down the hall they had come from.

"I'm going to ask you a question only once and depending how you answer it, I'll decide what to do with you."

"How frightening," the man simply replied, only he did not look scared.

"Do you desire to seek the truths of this place and of escaping from them?"

The man contemplated this, raising his chin thoughtfully. "Is that not a paradox? Why seek the truth only to run from it?"

 _Come on, just answer the question,_ Hermione hissed impatiently. The hotel workers could happen upon them at any time.

"Because the truth is what will allow us to run from it," Bellatrix shot back, twiddling her wand in her fingers. She was talking to this man almost like an old friend, their conversation tone familiar.

"Well then I shall answer yes to that. I do want the truth and I do want to escape this horrid place."

"How much do you know?"

"I know enough that I wish to not remain in this hotel a moment longer." Bellatrix nodded her head at this. "Follow us then and we will lead you to salvation." The man nodded his head as they made their way back to the safe room but Hermione could not drop the sense of disquiet that dwelled in her. Bellatrix had said she would lead the man to salvation but why did Hermione have a feeling he was going to lead them to their doom?

* * *

"This is our safe house. Here you will be safe. None of the judges can get here to you. Or the staff workers." Bellatrix lead the man smugly around the house as he peered in interest at everything. "And you created this with magic?"

Bellatrix had also explained to the man about wands and the likes. Hermione had told her she had seen the man dead with a wand clamped between his fingers, prompting the dark witch's belief in this, but other than that Hermione was quiet during the duration of which Bellatrix entertained their new guest.

"Yes," Bellatrix proudly responded. "And you have magic too. Hermione told me you have a wand and we will go shortly to fetch it."

"Hermione," the man said the brunette's name as if tasting it like a snack that he wasn't quite sure he liked. He gave her a look that made her skin crawl.

"Yes, that is Hermione. She's been helping me on my quests." Bellatrix indicated to the younger girl. Somehow they had ended up back in the living room at the conclusion of the tour. Hermione stood a reasonable distance away from the man although Bellatrix had no qualms about it. They were a mere three feet from one another and this bothered the brunette but she didn't know why.

"And I am Bellatrix." The man's lips split into two on this. "Ah, Bellatrix. I feel like I have known you for a long time, yet I cannot recall our times spent together."

"I feel the same!" Bellatrix burst out excitedly. "I feel like I trusted you with my whole life!" Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Being over dramatic much? "Like I would have done anything for you." At this proclamation Bellatrix froze, her excitement dying down. She thought back to her trial. What had her lawyer said...that she had served someone devoutly and almost blindly and that had lead her to commit heinous crimes. Was this the same man? But no, he seemed _so_ different. She felt towards him as one might to a friend. She pushed her doubts out of her mind and took to focusing on the warm feelings he invoked in her.

"Why the glum face?" the man tilted his head at her, his red eyes sparkling with some unreadable emotion as he noticed the way the joy had died on her face without warning.

"That is because I do not know you're name," Bellatrix played it off, tugging her lips into a faux smile.

"Call me Lord Voldemort." Hermione's heart skipped a beat at that. What had he said his name was? She felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees, she felt as if she was suddenly not in the same room with the others even though she was. Her mind whirled a thousand miles per hour, flashing a red WARNING sign. Bellatrix and Voldemort was oblivious to Hermione's inner turmoil and when she finally regained her composure she found that the two were leaving to go get the wizards wand.

"Wait here, we'll be back," Bellatrix instructed, tying a mask around her face. Voldemort was putting one on too. It was black with a beak that protruded and two round red dots on his cheek. "Wait, Bellatrix before you go we need to talk," Hermione said, rushing forwards to grab the older witch by the forearm.

"Go on, but quickly. I don't have a lot of time. Me and Lord Voldemort have to go before our window of opportunity closes." Hermione cast at a look at the man, his impassive face looking back at her. "Not here." She lowered her voice. "Privately. Just the two of us," Hermione added for clarification purposes. Bellatrix wrested her hand free.

"Later." Her hard look brooked no more discussion and the two left, leaving Hermione alone.

* * *

Hermione sat glumly on the couch, waving her wand around in boredom and watching the colorful dust waver in the air before it dropped down. What was taking the two so long? Had he hurt Bellatrix? Hermione could just imagine the man standing over the older witch, his hands soaked with her blood.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Hermione took to pacing around the house, trying to get her mind off of such dark matters. She had just cracked open a jar of peanut butter (it seemed whenever her boredom grew too much she was always in the kitchen) when the two magical beings stumbled into the house, laughing heartily.

"I can't believe you knocked that one guard down so hard he lost all his clothes in the process!" Bellatrix cackled with glee as she closed the door behind her.

The man's laughter was more subdued, sort of like a weird whispery noise. "I was not certain what that spell would do. The wand responds wonderfully to me, and the spells come to me in battle, but most are largely a mystery." They had walked into the living room now and tossed their masks onto the couch. Without the mask on the man's full face came free. It looked even more terrible from this close up, pale skin with the veins showing underneath, two holes were his nose should be and no eyebrows, giving his face a flat effect. What had happened to this man that he had been so ruined? Hermione left the kitchen to met with them.

"Do not worry, they will come to you. But we can train if it helps."

"I would like that."

"Bellatrix, can we talk now?" Hermione cut the two off. Bellatrix paused, as if she had forgotten the brunette was back at the castle. "Not now." She responded. "I'm going to train Lord Voldemort."

"But-"

"Nope." Bellatrix sang as she brushed past Hermione to the room they had designated for spell casting. Voldemort gave Hermione a look and then moved on. Hermione glared at the back of his bald head but said nothing as she internally fumed.

"I do not like this Hermione girl very much," Voldemort admitted as he blocked and sent a couple of spells back to Bellatrix. The black haired witch's veins were singing in joy as she got to fight him. He was so powerful, energy radiating off of him like a sun. It was nothing like fighting Hermione, who seemed had no proclivity for dueling magic. "Apologizes if I have offended you."

Bellatrix frowned, ducking her head as the brick wall behind her exploded. They were training in a magical replica of the In Between Club, albeit it was missing its patrons. Was she offended by the man's ready admission? If she was she didn't feel it yet. "And why does she offend you so?"

Voldemort waved his wand, sending all of Bellatrix's spells back at her. She put up a shield that blocked most of them, one of them passing past her cheek, ripping the skin. Hot blood trickled down her cheek and she licked it up using the tip of her tongue. Blood! Ha, now this was a duel! She wanted to push the man more and see what results she got!

"I'm not quite sure of the reason, but a large part of it has to do with the fact that I feel she's someone I hated in my past life."

"So you knew her too?" By Merlin's beard did every witch and wizard somehow know each other? Bellatrix caved the roof with a single wave of her wand and used the dust raised by it to slink closer to Voldemort. When the smoke cleared and she could get a good angle on him she let loose a flurry of red spells. They hit nothing, as he was no longer there. "Where-?" She turned her head and was rewarded with a spell to her face. She gave a scream as it knocked her to her feet, blood rushing in rivulets down her lips from her nose.

"Do you concede?" Voldemort asked and snarling Bellatrix got up. She never conceded to anyone. "That's what I thought," he sang merrily as she shot off so many spells in this dizzying array of color that she would be hard pressed to believe that none of them didn't hit him. But none had and he merely stood there coolly, his tie waving in the left over breeze. "How?" Bellatrix was shocked. She had never encountered someone with so much power. Just who had her friend been?

"Do not concern yourself over me, Bellatrix. I am impressed by _your_ skill. This duel has jogged some of my memory, or whatever I can call these vague recollections that play upon my mind now, but in it I saw you and me, standing above armies of witches and wizards. You were the only one of my...friends that could rival my power as we fought against those who tried to kill us. Just like I know I can count on you to help me as we take our freedom from this hotel." But Bellatrix wasn't focused on the praise.

"Kill us, you said."

"Yes. Other witches and wizards wanted to kill us so we killed them before they could do the same to us."

"And why did they want to kill us?" Bellatrix had lowered her wand, and she was breathing hard but it wasn't from exertion.

Voldemort was oblivious to the raging emotions inside her. "I do not know that much, but surely it must have been because we were persecuted for some belief we had." Bellatrix couldn't stand to be in the room one moment more. "Training is over for today," she snarled and stormed out of the room, the man watching her silently. If he was stunned by her sudden twist in mood he gave no indication of it.

The dark witch needed a moment to think, to be at peace. She had already known that she had done horrible crimes, but hearing that she had not been alone in it, that she had done it under the orders of someone else made her sick. So he was the man that her lawyer had mentioned at the trial. And from the sounds of it, and what Bellatrix had just seen him do with magic, she had just given a monster the ability to continue it's crimes. What was she going to do now? She couldn't just ask for his wand back and there was no way she could beat him for it. _Fuck, I fucked it all up!_ She grabbed her hair and pulled hard, pissed off at herself but also terrified of the monster she had let into her sanctuary.

She half expected Hermione to be outside waiting for her but when the brunette wasn't there, Bellatrix rushed to her bedroom only to find the brunette was instead in her room, looking at a picture on the wall. She startled the brunette with her violent entrance and Hermione turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix snarled, not in the mood for company. She wanted to be alone in her room right now to figure out a way to fix all this. Hermione was startled by the amount of heat in the other woman's words but didn't comment on it. "You're bleeding." Bellatrix had completely forgot. She wiped at her nose with the back of her hand and stared at the crimson streak. "So?" She barked.

"It looks painful. Let me help." The brunette moved over to her and Bellatrix was half tempted to jinx her through the floor just to get her to leave but she couldn't do that. If she did then the brunette would ask her what happened along with some silly queries focusing on her emotions, and she was certainly going to jinx her then for all those annoying questions!

The brunette took out her wand and steadied the dark haired witch's face with her palm. " _Epiksey_." A burn spread across Bellatrix's face but once it was gone, all the blood had been cleaned up and her nose was no longer sore. "Now will you listen to what I have to say?"

Bellatrix let out a huff and plopped herself down on her bed, propping herself up on her pillows. Hermione took this as a yes. "It's about our new guest," Hermione hesitated on saying the man's real name. She didn't know why, but she was tempted to just refer to him as you-know-who. "I think he's not a good wizard. When I went to get my wand all that time ago the box it was in was labeled Voldemort's war."

"And?" Bellatrix feigned disinterest even as her heart rate speed up. So she wasn't alone in noticing something was wrong with the man. "I think I might have...perished during this war that he made. I mean the box wouldn't be labeled like that if his war hadn't been of importance but it was. I don't think we should trust him. He rubs me the wrong way," Hermione rubbed her arms as goosebumps arose on them. "I don't think we should help him escape."

Both Hermione and Voldemort did not like each other. Did that mean that Hermione had been on the other side of the war? That she had tried to stop them and then Bellatrix had tortured her for it? The thoughts disgusted Bellatrix. How could she have done something like that in blind devotion to that man? Where had her logic been?

"I agree," Bellatrix said, shocking the brunette by her admittance. She got off the bed to peer out the window. All that greeted her was fields of flowers and a dying afternoon sun.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. He's too dangerous for our operation. We can kick him out of here. He won't find us since we haven't made a pact with him. He won't be able to enter the house." Bellatrix felt conflicted even as she said this. A big part of her wanted him to stay because he seemed to know something about her past and maybe would be able to recall it. Also she felt more at ease with him here, more joyful. But she couldn't risk Hermione questioning the two's relationship and finding out that Bellatrix had committed all these terrible crimes. No, it would be best to kick him out.

Hermione nodded her head at this. She had wanted to add on what she had heard in her dreams today but surprisingly she had convinced the witch easily and would have no need to mention it. Strange...Hermione wondered how Voldemort and Bellatrix knew each other. Had they been on the same side of the war?

* * *

Voldemort meanwhile was still in the ruined remains of the room they had been fighting in. He was in awe at the level of skill it must have taken to create a whole castle out of magic. He wondered if he could do it. A vibration in his coat pocket informed him he had a message. He pulled out the special device he had been given, reminiscent of a small pocket mirror and saw a pale blue face on it.

"Did you trick them?" it asked impatiently.

"Of course I did. I'm in their safe house even as we speak."

"Good. I want you to steal their keys, and raze the place down with them still in it."

Voldemort stretched his nonexistent lips into a smile. "It will be done." And then as after thought he added, "Right now." Closing his mirror he crept in search of the two women.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure if I should originally include Voldemort in the story but then I thought about it and realized it would make sense to do so. After all it posses the question of who Bellatrix will chose. Will she chose her long time friend and leader or will she chose her enemy? Also he will play a big role in something that will happen later on so he needs to be here.**

 **And finally we're starting to get somewhere with the leads. Their getting a bit closer ;) I really wanted to do something with the drunk scene but it wouldn't have worked because they don't have any tension between them yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Tenth Dance: Betray me Once, Shame on me, Betray me Twice, Shame on You-Know-Who

 **A/N: I think we have only a few more chapters before we get to the end of act one. And then after that it's onto act two. I still haven't come up with the plot for it but I have a vague idea of what I want it to look like. I just hope I can write it out the way I envision it.*Sweat drops***

* * *

 _You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't- Caleb Carr_

* * *

Bellatrix and Hermione made their way downstairs, ready to accost Voldemort and throw him out of their castle. He was a danger to their operation and they couldn't risk having him here. They found him downstairs in the living room, walking towards them with purpose. "Bellatrix, I was a tad worried when you rushed off like that on me. Is everything alright?"

"It's quite fine. But I'll have to ask you to step out of the castle for a moment. Me and Hermione need to discuss something, privately." Hermione had told Bellatrix it would be better to not tell the man they were throwing him out because then it could lead to problems. And if they asked him to step out for a bit then it would work as all they needed was him gone and Bellatrix had assured that then she could change the location of the castle and he would no longer be able to find it.

Voldemort cocked his head at this, no discernible trace of emotion or of his thoughts on his face. _Is he going to buy it?_ Hermione thought. She and Bellatrix tried to remain as outwardly calm as possible so as not to tip him off.

"You want me to step out? Have I done something to offend you?" He asked at last when he couldn't read their faces, twirling his wand in his hand and pacing slowly in front of them.

"Of course not," Bella hastened to explain. "We simply need to do something that requires you to vacate the vicinity. But you are free to come back as soon as we are done."

Voldemort was not convinced. "Have I done something to make you distrust me?"

He hit the nail on the head and Bellatrix winced at this. She still felt torn on helping her friend. She felt like she had known him for forever and she did not want to lose him again. She cast a look back at Hermione who shrugged. This was not going as easily planned as they had hoped. Would they have to cast a Confundus spell on him to make him leave?

"Well then it's very good that you do not trust me." He stopped pacing and reached in under his robes, pulling out two keys.

"The keys!" Hermione gasped out, her hand coming to her mouth. He had stolen them! But how had he found them? "Give those back!"

She made to reach for the wand she kept in her pants pocket only for Voldemort to raise his, stilling her motions. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he ordered.

"And I wouldn't do that if I were you _either_ ," Bellatrix said calmly, her wand aimed at his head. "Hand over the keys now."

"I think not. These keys are what you have been fighting for, and I am going to return them back to their rightful owners. Now put your wand down before I blast Hermione into tiny bits."

"You can try, but as soon as I see a single spell word leave your mouth I will crucio you so hard you will be begging for my forgiveness," Bellatrix spat, hoping she sounded more fierce than she felt. She had dueled with Voldemort and knew he was a power to reckon with. Would having Hermione on her side help even things out? She highly doubted that.

"Ah, crucio. Now there's a nice spell. Thank you for reminding me of it," Voldemort smiled, his mouth stretching painfully thin across his face.

Shit, and now they had given him ammunition for a truly terrifying spell.

But how had he known about the keys? Was he working with the judges? Hermione knew that Bellatrix hadn't told him about the power of the keys.

"You're working for the judges! They sent you here to trick us and to get the keys! It was all a set up, us rescuing you from those guards. A ploy for you to get into our stronghold," Hermione pointed out.

"How astute of you. Sadly you weren't able to figure this out beforehand. And I'm not here just for the keys, but to kill you as well!"

With that everything went to shit.

" _Stupefy! Bombarda_!" The first spell was aimed at Hermione who was awaiting it. She dove to the side, pulling out her wand as she rolled onto her feet and shot a flurry of spells at him. The second spell was aimed at Bellatrix who merely moved her head to the right to avoid it before she fired off spells of her own.

The room dissolved into complete chaos in mere seconds and Hermione had a hard time telling what was going on, over the sound of spells shattering and blowing things up, and over the smoke and dust raised by magic being flung back and forth. Hermione took cover behind one of the couches as she saw Bellatrix and Voldemort duel. The witch was powerful when Hermione had to to duel against her but now that she was dueling Voldemort, Hermione saw the disparity between the two. Voldemort was even better than Bellatrix and his spells were gradually pushing her back, her cheeks and arms cut up from spells that had hit her and Hermione could see how exhausted the witch looked despite the battle waging on for seconds. He was pouring all his skill into the fight and Bellatrix was doing her best to keep up with it. What he had shown her in the training room was merely a taste of his true potential.

Hermione wanted to help but she knew she stood even less of a chance of defeating Voldemort than Bellatrix did, so she had to do something to aid her from the sidelines. First, she would get the keys.

With a small flick of her wand she whispered out, " _accio_ keys," hoping the keys would come to her. They did, floating gently through the battling waves of magic. They were almost to her when Voldemort noticed them and reached out a hand to grab them. Bellatrix let out a snarl and reached for them too, the two of them drawing close in proximity. Voldemort noted this and shot a spell at her. Instead of dodging it and ending up further away from the keys, the dark haired witch decided to go straight in the path of it.

 _You stupid witch!_ Hermione groaned to herself and with another flick of her wand she knocked the bolt of red light out of the way. Bellatrix grasped the keys, a grin on her face, before she twirled around Voldemort and his wand hand and aimed a curse at his back. He was flung off of his feet and straight into the hearth that was blazing strongly. His screams rang in Hermione's ears so loudly that she almost missed what Bellatrix was saying to her. "We've got the keys. Let's go!" She waved her hand at her, urging her here, eyes cautiously on Voldemort who had stumbled out of the fireplace and was trying to extinguish the flames eating his face by running around.

Hermione took one last look at him and left the safety of behind the couch. The two girls opened up their front door and as a precaution Bellatrix set one last additional spell. " _Fiendfyre_!" Green flames burst from her wand tip and immediately began to consume the entirety of the castle. Then she slammed the door shut and conjured up two masks for them to wear. They were cheap imitations but better than nothing when going out into the hotel.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Now we run and hide and hope they don't find us," was the answer. They emerged from behind the statue of the man with wings only to run right into the third judge. His skin wasn't blue like it had been in the glass artwork Hermione had seen and he was missing his wings but there was no mistaking the sharp features and the pair of spectacles on his face. The girls paused upon seeing him, fingers curling around their wands and ready to fling spells at them. "I guess that plan didn't work out so well," Hermione grumbled under her breath, her heart rate increasing as she tried not to panic. This was bad. Very bad.

The third judge stood in front of them, quietly contemplating them. He had several black clad staff members next to him and when Hermione blinked she found the staff members were now in a circle around the girls. Their faces were impassive, eyes blank just like the third judges. "How lucky for me that you've run straight into me, carrying the two missing keys with you. Voldemort has done his job well. More than I can say for those two buffoons who call themselves judges." He took a step closer to them and they took a step back, Bellatrix holding onto the keys tighter.

Could they make it back into the castle? Would the judge be able to follow them? At this rate they looked to have a better chance of survival in fighting Voldemort.

"Come now. Hand over the keys and I won't hurt you. Too badly, that is." The man stretched out his hand waiting patiently.

"We'll never hand them over! We'll never succumb to you!"

"Brave words for someone who doesn't have many options left to them. The keys, now." He wiggled his fingers in a come-hither position, his voice apathetic.

"You'll never get them from me!" Bellatrix spat again, curling her hand protectively over the keys in her hold.

"Fine then. Hermione, would you be so kind as to give me the keys?" The judge turned to her and she gave a little start. Did he honestly expect her to give him the keys?

"She's not going to give you the keys either. How stupid are you to think that just by asking us nicely we will revert all the hard work and effort we have done into getting these keys?"

"It is you who is the stupid one," the judge snarled, surprising the both of them with the volume of his voice. "You honestly think you are welcome where you are going, Bellatrix?" This wasn't the first time the dark haired witch had heard this. And after the little court stint she finally knew why, but that wouldn't dissuade her from still trying.

"I don't care about that. I'm still going to go!"

"Stubborn and selfish as always. No regards to others safety or to their feelings. No respect for what is right." The judge shook his head sadly, his voice now back in the usual monotone. "Hermione, I will speak to you as you are the most sensible of the two. I cannot have the two of you escape from this place. Your time in the world as you know it, while cut tragically short, is over and you must give up the desire to rejoin it. If you do not then terrible things will happen. Stay here, where you belong. Bellatrix is a dangerous witch, one that has caused much strife and sorrow to those who you held close and cherished, Hermione. She hurt you too. Surely the things you heard and saw at the trial tipped you off to that much."

Hermione swallowed deeply at this, her skin beginning to prick uneasily. She knew, she had an inkling, no, more than an inkling of an idea of the true nature of Bellatrix's past. After all it was why the witch wore black. It was the color of evil, of those meant to be sent to hell. And given the context the judges addressed the dark haired witch by, it wasn't hard to believe and prove correct. Still Hermione had tried to look past that, to ignore it. The witch wasn't acting evil at all to her, she was different. Perhaps she had been forced to do evil. A victim of circumstance?

The judge noting Hermione's silence let out a sigh. It seemed like she hadn't been aware of this despite all the clues left to her to decipher. "We do not have all day here, but I will imbue you with some memories of the past you so impatiently sought to remember, in hopes you will see I speak the truth." He took his glasses off and began to clean them on his robes and as he did Hermione's mind slipped into her past.

She was in a vast and dimly lit room, an arch in the middle of it. Several clouds of dark smoke flew around her, crackling in evil delight before they reformed into human shapes. Beams of magic flared brightly in the space, illuminating the revolving figures there. It was crawling with witches and wizards. All were shouting, all were screaming. Hermione was standing outside all this, hovering in the air. No one could see her but she could see all, having a bird's eye view of everything. And in the flux of fighters she caught a glimpse of her own brown hair.

What was the point of this memory? Was it even a memory of hers? Or was the judge playing around with her?

She heard a wild cackle and then the shout of " _avada kedavra_!" A green bolt of light struck a man in the chest and he fell through the arch, disappearing completely. Hermione tried to trace where the bolt had come from but by then the scene was already spinning out of her control and she was somewhere else. This time she wasn't floating separate from the memory but lying on a cold hard floor. Her vision was blurry and she could hear voices muttering around her. She tried to sit up but a prompt jab with a wand to her throat made her lie back down.

"Where's the sword?" the owner of the wand asked and Hermione instantly recognized the voice. It was Bellatrix's, and as her vision cleared she saw the dark haired witch kneeling in front of her. Her eyes were crazed and her hair in thick knots around her head. "Where's the sword? Did you take it?" She cocked her head to her side, impatience burning in her eyes and Hermione's own scared reflection gazing back at her.

"I don't have it. I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione heard herself say.

"You hear that?" Bellatrix tossed over her shoulder to the other people in the room. They all wore black and their faces were grim and devoid of warmth. They were dangerous and they scared Hermione, but not as much as the witch in front of her. Because this witch was the one who was going to hurt her, she was sure of it. "The wittle mud baby says she doesn't know where it is. But you do know, you mudblood," her voice turned into a snarl as she focused on Hermione again, and she dug the wand deeper, making it harder for Hermione to swallow. "And you are going to tell me." The statement gave a sense of finality to it; a woman used to getting her way, used to coercing others to her wills and whims. She stood up at this, her haughty eyes never leaving the trembling brunette on the floor.

Hermione tried one last time to futilely convince the other that the lie was true, knowing full well what was going to occur if she failed. "I said I don't know-"

" _Crucio!_ "

Hermione let out a scream as her entire body was filled with pain. It was like every muscle in her body had cramped up, tightly woven and pulsating and buzzing like a hive of bees. Her body moved of its own accord, spasming in reaction to the spell. She twisted and turned on the floor, spittle flying from her mouth. Her hands clawed at the floor and she begged for release-for it to be over. Her vision grew shaky and the breath choked in her lungs. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided and she let out gasping breaths as she tried to regain oxygen into her lungs.

"Now, I'm going to ask once more and nicely at that," Bellatrix sang, her face wide in satisfaction of the pain she was inflicting. "Where is the sword?"

"I-don't-know-" Hermione panted out, not even able to finish her statement because the older witch cut her lies off.

" _Crucio!_ " Again Hermione was sent into a state of gut wrenching pain. She could even barely think, barely breathe, it hurt so much.

And this memory continued in this way, Hermione feeling everything that was being dealt to her memory self to her real self as well. She wanted this memory to be over already. It was so terrifying. Why was the witch acting this way? Why? What was going on? What sword was she looking for that would drive her to such measures?

Hermione lost track of the number of crucio's she had incurred, her body by now a twitching mess on the floor. "It seems the mud baby still won't answer my questions," Bella snarled, upset by her inability to get Hermione to speak. She traded her wand for a knife she pulled from her pocket and held out Hermione's arm, the smooth and pale underside staring up invitingly. "Maybe a little tattoo would get you to open up. How about the word 'mudblood'?" Then with a wild cackle she got to work, the tip of the knife plunging in. Both Hermione in the memory and the current one let out a pleading howl of "no!" But it didn't stop the other witch who only grinned merrily, as if she was carving up a pumpkin and not a human.

Hermione was thankfully pulled free from that memory before the second letter could be ingrained and swept into another one. In this one she was hovering in the air again and she couldn't be more grateful. She was in no way ready to deal with anymore physical pain. And there was no physical pain, but emotional pain this time. She could see herself kneeling next to a small grave on a grassy hillside, holding the corpse of Dobby. She felt tears stream down her face. She had loved that little elf so much. But why had he died? Two boys were standing next to her, faces as equally drawn and pensive as hers. One had black hair and glasses and the other a shock of red hair that made his pale skin paler.

"Bellatrix killed him. Just like she killed my uncle!" The black haired boy-Harry, Hermione recalled his name with a shock- let out bitterly. So that man in the first vision had been Harry's uncle. Now it made more sense why Hermione had been shown that. But it didn't take away the pain in her heart. Bellatrix had been evil. She had killed others, tortured Hermione and killed her friends. Why had she done this?

The memory slowly began to fade, until Hermione was back in the present world. Tears were streaming down her face and she had collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. How long had she been gone? How long had she been crying? Her body ached as if she had actually been tortured right now and the scar on her arm burned fiercely.

"Hermione. Hermione, are you okay?" Bellatrix's voice asked. She made to move to the witch but the brunette shuffled back from her reflexively, afraid. The memories were still raw in her flesh and bones. Bellatrix looked confused by this action, hurt, and turned her anger out on the judge. "What did you do to her?"

The judge tsked. "Not what did I do, but what _you_ did."

"What are you blabbing about you old coot?"

"I showed her the memories from her past. Those concerning you. Would you like to see them too?"

Bellatrix was tempted. Having her old memories would clear up a lot of things but she didn't trust the judge. "I bet their not even real memories. You just showed her something false that made me look bad." She was worried about what was going to happen. Would Hermione turn on her now? Would she fight Bella for the keys? What did she do now? She needed Hermione's help on this quest, to finish it. She couldn't do it alone. She wet her lips, her body tensed in case she had to make a quick decision. Or the worst decision.

The judge ignored her, turning back to Hermione who was still on the floor, although her crying had calmed down a bit and she was taking big gulps of air to regain composure. "So now do you see what I mean when I say you must give up on your quest? She is dangerous. And has no right to go back into your world." This was true, but Hermione didn't want to believe it. Surely there was good in those who were still evil. All they needed was a chance to show it. _Does Bella deserve that chance?_ Her subconscious asked. Bottling away the emotions brought to her by the vivid memories, and pushing away her doubts, she made her decision.

Hermione got up to her feet slowly, wiping away her tears with the ends of her sleeves. "I already knew this. I knew all..this," she said, her speech wavering as she tried to get her vocal cords back under control. "I knew she did terrible things to me and to others...but I think..I think she can change. That everyone deserves a second chance at doing good."

"You foolish girl! You want her to come back to life then and kill all your loved ones again? She cannot be trusted! Was being tortured at her hand not enough proof of this?"

Hermione merely smiled at this. "Ah, so the keys do bring us back to life. You were right on that, Bellatrix." Hermione smiled at the dark haired witch, who was looking extremely unsure right now. She wanted to ask Hermione so many questions about what she had seen in her memories, about why she was forgiving her even though she had broken the promise to be truthful to her, broken probably way more than that.

The judge let out an angry tsk at letting that tidbit of information slip. "Fine then. As it seems you will not hand over the keys peacefully, we will take it by force."

The two witches were expecting this. "Now Bella!" Hermione shouted out and the dark witch needed no more prompting. The two girls aimed spells at the feet of the hotel workers. Roots sprouted out from the floor, wrapping around them and trapping them in place. Then they shifted their wands over to the third judge's face and he was flung backwards before he could take more than two steps towards them.

"Looks like the fighting has started before I could start it," a voice came from behind the two girls and they turned to see Voldemort had come from the castle. His clothes were burned and he had scorch marks up and down his arms. If his face was burned badly it was hard to tell because he was wearing his mask. He sent a spell flying at them and Bella pushed Hermione to the side as she dove out of the way in the opposite direction. Bella was quicker to recover to her feet and was engaging the man in battle already, their wands blurs. Hermione who had not expected to be pushed roughly had a harder time getting to her feet.

The staff members were still stuck to the floor, trying to tear the roots out with their hands but the plant would only grow back and thicker. One of them was struck by Voldemort's spell and erupted into flames. Hermione ducked a hand reaching for her before she stepped away from where she had fallen near some members. They were not a problem for now. A quick glance told her the judge was still knocked out but how long would the stupefy spell work on him? If he was powerful then not long. She had to help Bella defeat Voldemort and then they had to run away.

An indignant cry from the dark haired witch shifted Hermione's attention to the fact that Voldemort was trying to accio the keys away. Already they had ripped free from Bella's grip and were floating closer to him. She was trying to get them back but a barrage of spells that had her spinning on her feet to dodge them was keeping her away. She tripped over a carpet and fell to the floor, a break in the casting of spells occurring momentarily.

" _Accio_ keys!" Hermione shouted out and the keys moved towards her before stopping. Voldemort had noticed her little spell and was pulling the keys back with his own magic. The keys zoomed further away from Hermione and she grit her teeth before pulling her wand back in an effort to get the keys flying towards her once more. It was like a game of tug of war except with no rope.

Lucky for her, Voldemort couldn't concentrate with his accio spell because Bella had recovered and was demanding his attention again. She flung curses at him and he was forced to drop the spell in favor of more offensive ones. The keys, with no other force holding them back, came freely to Hermione and she held onto them for now. She stuffed them into her pants pocket and turned to check if Gabriel, the third judge was still knocked out. He wasn't, now slowly getting to his feet and rubbing his forehead. She wasn't going to let him get away without getting the third key. She was sure another chance like this wouldn't arise. She approached him, wand at the ready and forcing forwards all the courage in her body so that she could pull this off successfully.

"This hallway is getting a bit crowded. How about we head out somewhere more private?" Then she opened up a portal in the wall next to his staggering and still not at full consciousness form and pulled him in.

* * *

Bella barely noticed Hermione was gone. Although to be fair she was currently dueling for her life against her friend from her past. "It doesn't have to be like this," Voldemort admitted.

"What doesn't?" she grunted out as she barely deflected his spell. It redirected towards a staff member, knocking them out cold. They had left the circle and were moving down the hall, in need for more space to duke it out.

"This. We could be on the same side. You could work with me again Bellatrix." His words were like honey and the way he addressed her so familiarly made her want to drop her wand and cease this fighting all at once but she didn't. She fought that urge. She knew he was the man who had caused her to be evil. There was no way she was going back to that no matter how much the thought of hurting others pleased her.

"I'm not working with you. I want my freedom. I want to live again. What would working with Gabriel even lead to? There is no way he is going to let you out of this prison hell hole. You should have worked with us, because only we hold the keys to getting out of here."

Voldemort let out a laugh here, one that sent tingles down her spine. She took this chance to aim five spells at a row at him but he merely swatted them aside before pinning her with one of his own. She had left herself open in order to cast her spells and now she had a gash down her side to pay for her lack of defense. She grit her teeth as a hiss of pain threatened to escape her lips. Now she was severely impaired on her left side and could no longer cast spells as efficiently. Why had she been so stupid and tried that? But she was getting desperate to win and desperation bred ugly traits in those it affected. And additionally, she had to find Hermione. She had no clue what the girl was up to or if the judge had captured her. Hermione did have the keys so Bella couldn't let the brunette fall into any evil hands.

 _As if your hands aren't the evil ones,_ snarled her subconscious to her. _Think she's safer with you? She probably ditched you the first chance she got. And took the keys with her._

 _Shut up!_ Bellatrix shot back.

"You really think I would hand the keys over to Gabriel?" Voldemort poised the question as he caused the carpet under Bella's feet to lift up and unbalance her. She fell to her bottom and tried to get back up, her side throbbing in pain from her still bleeding gash. But Voldemort wouldn't let her up to her feet and forced her back down with some spells. She sat where she was, panting heavily and hurt and bruised all over. Her hair was a mess, she was breathing heavily and blood dripped into her eye from a gash over her eyebrow. She still held onto her wand, fingers in a death grip on it as Voldemort approached her.

"I knew the keys were important, and I knew you were important since they wanted to get rid of you so badly. So I decided I would pretend to work for Gabriel and then I would turn my back on him and work with you on getting free from this place. I'm not an imbecile. I know that he would probably toss me aside after he had used my help. I know there wasn't any hope for me except for joining up with you. So please, Bellatrix, like old time's sake, join me and help me get out of here." He held out a hand to her, bending over slightly so that she could reach up more easily. He held his wand hand up in a silent show of peace offering.

Bella wet her lips, unsure what to do or say. Two sides battled in her; the one who wanted to team up with her old friend again and the one that said he was a bad influence on her and that she should avoid him. "I'll even forgive you for hurting me back there like you did. Those green flames of yours are quite nasty."

"What-what about Hermione?" She was stalling for time with that question and she knew it, but her mind and heart were still torn in two on what she should choose and she needed more time to think.

Voldemort's eyes flashed darkly at the mention of the brunette's name. "Leave her behind. We do not need her. She will only hinder our plans. She has probably betrayed you as it is."

His words struck a chord with what Bella herself thought and she swallowed deeply. Should she-? Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and it slowly rose up to touch his when a loud crack made them both look back. A handsome man with green eyes and chin length hair stood next to them, dressed in gold and cream colored clothes. It was Dorian, the first judge. "Hate to break up this wonderful reunion but I need her," he pointed at Bella who was still on the floor. Then he pointed to Voldemort. "You can go after Hermione. She's doing something I highly disapprove of right now and someone needs to stop her." With a snap of fingers from both hands they were all gone.

* * *

Dust scattered in the air and Hermione had to resist the urge to sneeze as she ran through the clouds she had raised in her latest bid to escape the third judges notice. By some miracle or another she had managed to secure the third key, a shoddy little thing that was made of plain silver. Gabriel was less than pleased by this and his disapproval rang openly through the air as he flew above her head in the giant warehouse they were situated in. He was shouting obscenities at her, at the same time he was flinging razor sharp feathers down at her. She was doing her best to dodge the projectiles and to get to a smooth wall so that she could open up a portal but he seemed to have guessed how her portal skills operated and was making sure to keep her away from any and all walls.

She couldn't keep dodging these feathers for long. She had to find a way out of here and soon. If he caught her now it would be all over. He would get his hands on all three keys, reverting all their hard work into nothing. She couldn't let that happen.

She ducked under one of the many rows of shelves in this place, feathers sticking into the metal with loud pings. "Hermione I demand you get out here and give me back the keys or I will sentence you to eternal damnation for your crimes!" Gabriel's skin had turned blue in his ire and giant white wings sprouted from his back, casting a huge shadow as he flew by. They would have been nice to look at at any other situation than this.

"There is no way I am handing back these keys to you. You yourself said my time had been cut short in my world. I will be going back. My friends need me. I can hear them calling to me in my dreams." By glimpsing those memories that had been locked away from her she was able to identify the voices to their faces. She was certain one of them belonged to Harry. Harry was one of her closet friends. Thinking about him made her chest feel warm. He had been there when Dobby died, and she had a feeling she had faced more with him too.

"You are more foolish than I believed you to be. Your time is done. There is no such thing as coming back to life," Gabriel insisted and hovered over the aisle in which Hermione was hiding under the giant shelf, packed away behind some boxes. She peeked out from behind it and was rewarded by a series of feathers which she avoided by the skin of her teeth. He was not letting her out of his sight. She needed a plan and quick to distract him.

"Well then I guess I will be the first witch to do such a thing." With an idea in her head, she ducked out from under the shelf into full view of the judge. She knew she couldn't knock him out of the sky-she had already tried and failed multiple times with only feather wounds to show for it-but she could hit something else. " _Confrigo!_ " The place she had hidden in burst into flames, erupting and sending material flying every which way. Gabriel was forced back by the extent and intensity of the flames. Hermione took his momentary lapse in motion to run half the length of the warehouse. But he was on her soon and she knew she wasn't going to get to the wall in front of her before he caught up to her. She turned back and sent another spell from her wand tip. " _Fiendfyre!_ " A snake of pure green fire was flung outwards and onto Gabriel. It latched onto his wing and tore him down from the sky. His screams were the last thing Hermione heard as she made it to the wall and with gasping breath, opened up a portal.

She moved from one portal to another, not stopping for too long in fear that someone would catch up to her or try to stop her. She wasn't looking for a safe space, but for the door, the one she knew would lead her out of here. She had visited it with Bella a couple days back, or had it been weeks? She didn't know when they had first discovered it but Hermione was sure it had to be the door the keys worked for. There were three locks on it of differing sizes.

The brunette went through so many portals she lost track. Where had the door last been? She knew it had to be somewhere close by. She could taste the need to reach this door, so strong was her urge to get to it. She was so close she couldn't fail now. She was going to live again-she was certain of it. She flicked her wand another time, her wrist sore from how many times she had motioned with the object. At last the place she was looking for arrived in front of her and she stepped out of the portal, relief fresh on her face.

She was on the roof of the hotel, the sky darkening above her, clouds chasing across the sky in a never-ending race. The door was there, buzzing with soft energy. It was a massive thing, attached to nothing and leading to nothing, complete with pillars on either side of it that crawled with ivy. Everything was made of dark marble with gold veins running across it. The keys in her pants pocket grew warm, as if reacting and sensing the door in front of them. Hermione approached it slowly, as if the door was a beast and she had to be cautious or else it would run away. She let her hands trace over the smooth and warm marble-it felt like it was alive. Pulsating like a heartbeat.

This was it. She was going to live. Her hands were shaking with excitement and barely contained nerves as she took the first key out of her pocket-the gold one- and slide it into the appropriate lock. There was a click as she twisted it. There was no question this was the right door. She licked her dry lips and pulled the second key out. Her hand was less sure as she put this one inside the lock, her insides coiling with guilt. What was she doing? She was leaving Bellatrix behind.

 _But she doesn't deserve to come back. She's evil. You heard the judges. She's only going to go to hell. She's only going to hurt your friends again if she comes back. Do you want that? Do you?_

Hermione shook away the malicious voice in her head. S _he helped me. She may have done bad things in the past but she won't do them anymore. She wants to change. I know it._

 _And how do you know that? How can you be so sure? Did she tell you herself that she would be good? Just like she told you the truth on herself?_

The brunette twisted up her lips at this. Bella hadn't told Hermione the truth about her past, this much was true. But Hermione wanted to think the best of the other, to think the best of other people in general.

Yet her hand turned the second key and the lock sprang open with a click. Her hand reached for the third key and she placed it in the correct slot too. Her hands were sweating now and she took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this?

 _No. Bella doesn't deserve to be betrayed._

 _Remember what she did to you?_ Flashes of pain, of blood, of a knife digging into flesh ran in Hermione's mind and she grit her teeth.

 _No. I will be the better person. No matter how much I hate what she did to me. If she is evil then I will go out of my way to prove that I am not like her._

With a great show of willpower, Hermione stepped back from the door, leaving the final key unturned. Her knees were shaking with the weight of the decision she had just made.

"What a shame. You didn't turn the last key. I was looking forward to seeing what happens." Hermione turned around on those words, her skin crawling. Voldemort was approaching her, a gleam in his eye. "Perhaps I shall turn it?" His question was more of a suggestion and Hermione knew that no matter what she couldn't let him past the door. How was he even here? Was Bella okay? Would Hermione be able to hold him off?

She raised her wand but she was too slow. Already he had muttered a spell and sent her flying sideways. She went up, three, five feet in the air before she collided harshly with the ground, her wand skittering away from her grip. Her jaw connected with the ground first, then her knee, followed by her elbow as she tried to protect her body somehow. Bright lights shot up in her vision and she nearly damn bit her tongue off as her mouth snapped open and then shut from the force. She could feel warm blood trickle down her chin where she had no doubt split it. But she couldn't focus on the pain right now. She had to stop Voldemort. She couldn't allow him to come back to life! That would be a disaster waiting to unfold.

She tried to get up, her knee wobbling pitifully beneath her weight and scanned with panicked eyes to where her wand had fallen. It was a couple of inches away from her and she pounced on it, lifting it up to eye level. "Staph," she cried out, her jaw not working properly right now.

"Thanks for the help Hermione. You've made my job so much easier." Voldemort was at the door and with a swift click, the final lock had been unlocked. Immense light flooded from the doors as they opened inwards.

"NO!" Hermione howled out. "Shhupefy!" She tried to yell out the name of the stunning spell but she couldn't pronounce it correctly. And as she hobbled forwards in horror in a desperate bid to catch him and stop him physically, he took his time as he walked into the light. His whole body was consumed by it and he raised his hands in delight as the light sucked him up. With one maniac laugh he was gone, the light was gone and the door slammed closed with a loud bang.

"No...no..." she whispered to herself. What had she just done? She had let a maniac free...let him ascend back to life...

She patted at the door, but it wouldn't budge open. And the worst part was that the keys were gone. Vanished into thin air. She banged on the doors with both fists now, screaming out. "Open you blasted doors! Open!" She felt tears pressing at the backs of her eyes. Now what was she to do?

Voldemort had escaped and she was still stuck here.

 **A/N: I know that wasn't exactly how the torture scene went in the books but I took some creative liberties with it, because it's not entirely that central to the plot of this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Eleventh Dance: A Dance to Remember

 **A/N: Thanks once again to all who are following this story. It means a lot, especially since its my first attempt at HP fanfic and since I love and respect the series. I literally devoured the books when they first came out. I hope to continue writing HP fanfiction and know I will be dabbling more with this ship potentially. (I absolutely hate that Ron and Hermione ended up together. I really think she deserved someone better, like Harry or something, but unfortunately I'm not the author of the series so I can't do anything about it.)**

 **Also I finally managed to include the freaking masquerade scene that I wanted to do since the start of this series. It took me forever to pull it off, but I did, finally :)**

* * *

 _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you_

 _Flash of mauve, splash of puce  
Fool and king, ghoul and goose  
Green and black, queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, face of beast, faces_

 _Take your turn, take a ride  
On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race  
Eye of gold, true is false  
Who is who?_

 _Curl of lip, swirl of gown  
Ace of hearts, face of clown, faces  
Drink it in, drink it up till you've drowned  
In the light, in the sound but who can name the face?_

 _Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you  
Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_

 _Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you_

 _What a night! What a crowd!  
Makes you glad  
Makes you proud  
All the crème, de la crème_

 _Watching us, watching them  
All our fears are in the past  
Three months of relief  
Of delight, of Elysian peace_

 _ **-Phantom of the Opera**_

* * *

"Where the fuck are you Bellatrix?" Hermione growled, her concern for the other's safety turning into anger at being unable to find her. She was wandering around the maze that was the hotel, long ago having given up on remaining hidden from the judges. She was overwhelmed with the strong desire to find the black haired witch and to right the wrong of having let Voldemort escape.

The hotel hallways were empty and dim, lights flickering ominously. She had cast a lumos to provide a steady source of light for herself from her wand tip as she traveled the halls, itching to find her fellow witch. She had also cast epiksey to heal her bruises, so that now she could cast her spells properly. If only she had thought to cast it before than maybe she could have stopped Voldemort from escaping- _no there's no use in thinking that now,_ Hermione scolded herself. _Regret will get me nowhere. But if I can get Bella then she might be able to do something about it. She knows this place better than me. And besides, this is payback for trying to leave without her. I knew I shouldn't have attempted to do so in the first place._

A loud crack interrupted her thought process and she jumped, not expecting to hear it in the deathly silence of the hotel. Dorian stood in front of her and she took up a defensive stance, ready to burn him into oblivion-unless he could actually help her with the situation she had caused. That was a wild thought. "Dorian," she said warily, keeping her eyes trained on him, but paying mind to the space around her. He could have his minions show up behind her back and try to harm her.

"Hermione. I have to say you've made quite a mess of things." There was amusement in his voice.

So he knew. "Yea. I know. You don't have to rub it in."

"Well, it isn't entirely your fault. I sent Voldemort to stop you. I should have known better than to trust him. He is a snake just like me. And I know Bella goaded you into doing such things in the first place. The foolish quest for the keys...the foolish attempt to revolt against us." Dorian let out a rich chuckle, his eyes sparkling in the dark. "I don't think we've meet such a pair of troublemakers as you two in quite a long time. But speaking of Bella and of trouble, the witch is in quite a perilous position."

"What did you do to her?" Hermione spat, impatient to get to the point of this conversation.

Dorian put up his hands as if offended by the idea. "Me? Hurt a lady?" He put his hands to his chest in a fake pout. "I thought you knew me better than that. I don't hurt ladies."

"Only sleep with them and use them for their bodies."

"Sounding bitter, are we? Maybe if you had let me sleep with you in the first place then your outlook of this whole hotel would have been different. I think we could have enjoyed our time here together."

"Stay back," Hermione warned as the judge took a step closer to her. Her wand rose higher up to accentuate her threat.

"I told you I don't hurt ladies. But," at this he conjured out of thin air a golden goblet with purple grapes in it. He pulled one off and popped it into his mouth. "Other things might cause them harm. For example, Bella right now is under a certain charm, you could call it. She's at a ball of mine and she is having a grand old time. Great music, great food, even better alcohol and the ladies," at this Dorian smacked his lips together in an air kiss. "Delightful."

The brunette felt disgust rise at this. How had she ever been able to kiss him for the mission before? He was disgusting.

"However, this charm needs to be broken so that she can revert to her old self. As it is, if the charm remains in place then she will continue to be under the control of it and dance away into oblivion. If you wish to save her you must stop her before the bell chimes 12."

"And how do I stop her?"

"Have the last dance Hermione. Or I will." With an minacious wink he was gone, replaced by eleven strong and ominous chimes of a bell. The rings vibrated up and down the hall. It meant that Hermione only had an hour to rescue Bella, wherever she was. And what the fuck did he mean by last dance? That wasn't a clue at all!

* * *

Bella was floating in a world of bliss. Everything was so bright and just right. Her body felt weightless and she wanted to move it around, to share her joy and experience with others. They simply needed to feel the way she did. She wanted to talk to others, to drink with them, and to dance with them. As it was she was in a small room, dancing around in it to the faint sound of music that drifted through the thick cedar door.

A loud crack paused her dance and she turned heavily lidded eyes onto Dorian. He looked stunning in his clothes, the gold in it sticking out to Bella. His face was a blur but she couldn't care to figure out why. She danced over to him, collapsing in his strong arms. Her body felt too wired to stand still and when it had to she needed the support of someone else to hold her up, her knees weak. "You've come back. Can I go to your party now? I so desire to dance," she crooned, hands sliding up to his neck.

"Of course you may. And I have your outfit prepared for you." He gestured to the bed where a dark black dress lay. It glimmered with dark inlaid jewels and gold and red battled in swirls up its length.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, coming up to it and letting her hands run all over it. Each sensation of her hand passing on the silk of the material or on the bump of the gem was heightened to her and she loved the feel of it. "Can I wear it?"

"Be my guest," Dorian responded and without another word Bellatrix tore off her current clothing and put on her new dress. The dress was floor length, strapless, with a plunging neckline, and with long black gloves that came up to her elbows. Dorian conjured up a standing mirror for her to inspect her reflection in and she did so greedily. "I look nice," she murmured to herself dreamily. Dorian came behind her and wrapped a choker with dark jewels that draped down from it around her neck.

"No, you look ravishing," Dorian corrected. "Now sit so I may do your hair." A seat appeared behind her and she sat down without question as to how it came here.

"Am I going to have fun this evening?" Bellatrix asked as Dorian ran a comb through her hair.

"Oh, you are," he promised darkly. "And I am going to have mine as well. You see you've been giving me a bit of trouble for a while now." His brush strokes got more aggressive with each word, the witch's head jerking back. His tone of voice rose and turned into a snarl. "And so I'm going to play a little game with you and your little brown haired friend. And when it's over, then the real punishments will start and you will bare the brunt of my anger." He pulled back so hard on that statement that Bella's head snapped back and a cry of pain left her lips. She was left to look up directly at Dorian's face and if she could see it she would note the malice in his eyes, the curl to his lips and the red of his skin. But she didn't notice any of this. The pain of his hair pulling subsided and all too quickly she forgot about his anger and was back in her oblivious world.

"Make my hair pretty," she insisted, smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Of course," Dorian said pleasantly, his temper tampered for the time being.

* * *

Hermione went to the only dance hall she knew of- the one she had gone to when she had tried to get the first key back. She hoped it was the right place because she had no clue as where to go else. Outfitted in a white ball gown and a mask with swan feathers attached to it, she entered the hall, the loud music pounding in her ears. It was just like she remembered last time, except everything was made from dark marble on this occasion with red banners decorating the ceiling and pillars. A sea of people was on the dance floor but strangely they weren't dancing. They were talking and laughing loudly with one another.

Hermione decided not to waste more time thinking about this. _Bella wears black. I just have to find a person whose wearing black and then what? Free her from the charm? But how?_

"Ah, so the guest of honor has arrived." Dorian's voice rang out through the dance hall and everyone's eyes swiveled towards Hermione who froze at the front of the hall, next to the stairs she had climbed the last time to get closer to the judge. The first judge was standing on top of the same stairs, his outfit a black tux with a single red rose in its lapel. "And now we can finally begin the dance! Orchestra, start the song!"

There was a loud screech as a violin ripped out a high pitched note in answer to his demand. Without missing a beat a hush fell over the dancers as they got into formation, their outfits darkening magically in color until they all wore black. _Well there goes that plan,_ Hermione thought grumpily. _Now_ how would she tell who was Bellatrix? They all wore masks too, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take them off to check because if she did then it would kill them.

The dancers began to spin around, following a choreography that Hermione was not privy to. "Go on. Join them. You won't find your friend if you don't," Dorian encouraged, his voice booming over the music. Swallowing deeply, Hermione gathered up the ruffles of her floor length dress and decided to dive into the dancers. As soon as she joined, a man came from nowhere and grabbed her by the hand and began to spin around. She struggled to find the rhythm, her heels crashing down on his toes several times. He gave no indication if it hurt or not but she still apologized. She craned her neck around in search of a familiar face but everything was lost in a sea of black. _Where is she?_ Was Bella even here? What if Dorian had lied about all this and it was simply a trap meant to draw Hermione in? _Merlin's right nut sack this is so frustrating! I can't find her like this._

She tore her hands away from the man's grip and took to the center of the dance floor which was free from dancing couples. They all moved in twirling pairs around her, the women's long gowns spiraling around them wonderfully. "Bella! Bella!" Hermione cried out, her voice barely heard over the beat of the drum. "Bellatrix! Where are you!" Hermione span left and right with the dancers, trying to see, hoping to find her. Was there a spell that could help Hermione? If there was she couldn't think of it.

"Hurry Hermione. The clock is ticking," Dorian warned and with a quick look to the clock face on the wall over the stairs the brunette noted she had half an hour to find the witch. "How about we speed things up to incentivize you?" With a flash he was now in front of the orchestra pit, waving a conductor's baton. The pace of the music speed up as did the time on the wall. Where the minute hand had inched forwards before now it ran.

"No!" Hermione cried out, panicked. The dancers broke their circle and now they were dancing towards her. "No!" She cried again as they jostled into her, pushing her this way and that. She had to watch out for swinging elbows and for dancing feet as the people pressed against her making it hard to breathe, or to think, the music burrowing into her head and giving her a headache. "Bella! Where are you?!"

* * *

After Dorian had done Bella's hair and makeup he had given her a mask. The mask was onyx black, so dark that it sucked up all the light around it. Dark horns protruded from its forehead and as she ran her fingers over it she felt a shiver go down her spine. This mask was terrifying yet she didn't want to offend Dorian by not wearing it so she put it on and with a quick appreciative twirl in the mirror she had gone to the dance hall to munch on snacks and gossip with the people there. She talked to various people, drifting from one group to another, never able to see their faces. But it bothered her not and she was able to have a good time. She only wished to dance however, her feet tapping impatiently for the moment to arise.

"Ah, so the guest of honor has arrived." Dorian's voice drew her away from her conversation with a fellow girl and she eagerly sought his figure out. He was standing on the stairs, clad in black. "And now we can finally begin the dance! Orchestra, start the song!" Those words lit her body up with joy and she took to the floor, forgoing her drink and friends. She only wanted to dance!

She let herself gravitate to the arms of some guy and soon they were off, gliding across the floor. She let her eyes close as she felt the rhythm of the music overtake her. She felt it in her flesh, in her very blood and bones; an intoxicating melody that overcame her senses. It felt like she was dancing for hours, and for only minutes and she opened her eyes when she heard someone shout her name. Had she heard correctly or was she just mistaken? There it was, her name again. Who could be calling her? It wasn't Dorian, the voice too feminine for him.

"How about we speed things up to incentivize you?" The music speed up to the horrified cry of refusal from the same person who had been calling Bella's name. The dark haired witch frowned, concerned what could be causing pain to the other but soon lost her train of thought as she increased her pace to keep up with her partner. The dancers began to move across the floor and the women all began to change partners. Bella was throw into the arms of another man and than another man, journeying past others as the mad dance increased. Adrenaline thrummed in her veins and she let out a wild cackle of glee. She could just dance like this forever!

* * *

Hermione's heart leapt two stories when she heard that cackle. It was none other than Bella's! And it had come from her left. The brunette hastened to move towards that direction, but a pair of dancers blocked her.

"You must dance, Hermione. Dance again!"

 _Shut up Dorian,_ Hermione wanted to growl out. _This is no time for dancing._

"Dance, or her last dance will be with me!"

Sniffing angrily and with determination in her veins, Hermione took to dance again. This time she fell into the beat more naturally. Clasping her partner's hand and one hand on his shoulder as his free hand held onto her waist and steered her, she kept her eyes trained on the direction from which she had heard Bella's laugh. There was a dark haired witch there, but was it her? The woman's mouth opened up in laugh once more and Hermione's heart soared in relief. It was her! Now she just had to get to her.

When the partner's were exchanged Hermione let herself drift in the direction of Bella. This she did two more times, each time getting closer and closer but not close enough yet. She could feel time running out and it worried her a lot. Everything was a flurry around her, black blurring into black. She couldn't tell where one person ended and the other began.

"Hurry Hermione, the song's about to end!"

Hermione grit her teeth and exchanged partners once more, this time ending up right next to Bella. Now if only she could dance with her next. Dorian kept telling Hermione to dance, so she guessed the only way to break the charm would be to dance with the older witch. Impatiently Hermione waited for the switch to occur and when it did, she grabbed Bella's wrist without a second of hesitation, not letting her go off with another man to dance. The music slowed down at this, changing to something more melodic and heartfelt, the volume of it subduing as well.

"Well hello there," Bellatrix smiled drowsily at her, her voice lazy and catlike. "You are not a man."

"Certainly I hope not," Hermione chuckled, relieved breath rushing from her lips. She had made it. She was dancing with Bellatrix. But what now? Would the magic lift? She could clearly tell Bella was under the influence of something, her actions very docile.

And she looked different too. Her lips were stained dark and her mask, paired with her ball gown, made her looks devilish in the dark light of the dance hall. Like a succubus come to dance among humans and spirit them away.

"But I think I do not mind," was the dark haired witch's soft answer as she pulled them closer roughly. Hermione let out a choked cough, nearly stumbling in her next step at this motion.

"I feel like I've met you before," the older witch admitted as they slowly danced across the floor. The other dancers fell into place around them, mimicking their movements. The dark haired witch removed her hands from Hermione's own and began to move them in a gentle but complicated manner. The brunette followed suit, albeit clumsy at first. The moves were sort of swanlike and graceful. Their palms weren't allowed to touch or for their fingers to intertwine. Instead it was more like brushing and sliding ones arms against the other before twirling their bodies around and rejoining, never separating for more than a few seconds.

"You have met me before. We've known each other for a while. So how about you and I leave and talk about how we know each other," Hermione suggested in a soft tone. _Somewhere preferably away from here._ For some reason she felt compelled to whispering.

"And miss this wonderful music and dancing?" Bellatrix laughed, her eyes closing briefly in merriment. "Nonsense." They danced like this for a while, Bellatrix insistent on finishing the song. Hermione began to feel a bit awkward. She wanted to leave, aware that the judge was probably watching them. Now that the intense urge to save Bellatrix was gone she remembered where she was and that was in a dance hall, dancing in front of others. No doubt she looked like a fool. She wasn't the best of dancers.

And what made her really squirm was the intensity of the gaze of the older witch on her. Her dark orbs followed Hermione's face throughout the whole dance. It made the room stifling to say the least. She had never looked at the brunette in this manner before, heavily lidded eyes and almost dreamlike appearance. Hermione tried to avoid her eyes whenever she could but found she couldn't resist. She had to look back no matter how much the gaze made her burn inside.

 _She's the one who hurt you,_ she chided herself but couldn't quell the weird feeling that was filling her limbs. She wanted to drown in those eyes and the music that was playing only intensified the emotions raging in her chest. The music crawled under her skin and if by some magic force her dancing improved. Soon the two girls were adding new moves to their dance that were more complicated and that which drew them ever closer to one another, their faces hovering near. The music slowed down and they at last held out the flats of their palms in front of themselves. They pressed gloved palm to naked palm and then let their fingers intertwine. Without breaking eye contact they raised their hands up high slowly, drawing their bodies as close as they had ever been during the dance so far.

Chest pressed against chest. Hermione's ragged breaths rattled in her ribcage as her heart beat an erratic rhythm and it wasn't only because of how much dancing she had just done. She could feel Bellatrix's own heartbeat echoed in hers, the witch as well exhausted by the elaborate dance they had conducted. And maybe from something more as well..?

Hermione's and Bellatrix's gazes were both draw to their left hands as they lowered them gently to their sides. Then they looked on as they moved their right hands down in unison as well. Hermione felt as if her world had darkened, had shrunk so that all she could see was the older witch in front of her. Hands both lowered, they both let go as the music dwindled slowly to an end yet they did not move away. Hermione's eyes were drawn to the older witch's lips. The two of their breaths intermingled and millimeter by millimeter their mouths hovered closer.

Everyone else in the dance hall had vacated the dance floor, leaving them the only ones on it, not that they noticed. They were lost under the trance of a spell, a spell they could only feel. The lights had dimmed in the place, the spotlight falling on them. It made the jewels on Bellatrix's earrings and on her neck sparkle, causing light to bounce off of them and to strike the dark around the beam of light. They were stuck in the light, it acting as their sanctuary.

The two of their lips were so close now that Hermione could practically taste the kiss that was about to happen. A last minute thought occurred to her sluggish brain, pulling her sharply back. _Stop it. This isn't the Bellatrix you know. This is weird!  
_

The sharp motion of Hermione moving back caused Bellatrix to snap out of whatever spell she had been under and just like that cold harsh reality came swooping in. The warm rush the brunette had felt during the dance, and the weird feelings in her chest, had dissipated and left her burning with shame at her actions. She had almost kissed the other! The same witch who had hurt her!

People began clapping and Hermione realized they had gravitated to the middle of the dance floor, everyone else to the sides and watching them. She felt her face flush red.

"Hermione? What the devil is going on here?" Bellatrix asked, coming out of her stupor. She looked around, surprised to see the place she was in. It seemed she had no recollection of what she had done the past few minutes. "Wasn't I just fighting Voldemort?"

"It's a long story," Hermione explained, trying to push away the thoughts of how close the two of them had come to kissing out of her mind. Not like that was hard at all. Nope, not at all! "But we need to leave and now." She was already looking for a way out, hand reaching for the older witch's to pull her along.

"Leaving so soon? And after the wonderful evening I gave you both?" Dorian parted the crowd, his hands clasped in front of him.

"You-" Bellatrix reached for her wand only to realize that it was nowhere on her.

"I have to say I loved the dance. Very pleasing. And how romantic. Hermione rushing to save the love of her life from the handsome demon of a man who has trapped her in a magic spell."

"Romantic?" Hermione blustered out, her face growing red once more. So the weird feeling she had had was supposed to be _love?_

"Where's my wand Dorian? And where's Voldemort?" Bellatrix didn't spare a second on Dorian's nonsense.

"I don't think you'll be getting the answers to that anytime soon. I wanted to give you guys a nice little evening before I subjected you both to such horrors and tortures such that you could never imagine. It'll make you wish you had gone to hell Bellatrix when you did."

"Sorry to interrupt but now is not the time." With two loud cracks, the remaining judges appeared next to Dorian, Ibraham on his left and Gabriel on his right.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked the blue judge, confused by their sudden appearance in his domain.

"One, you do not make the absolute decisions for us, two, I also would like to have them punished in my own manner and three, there are other things we must discuss so unfortunately the torturing will have to wait." Gabriel stuck up a finger for each point he made.

"What do you mean?" Dorian was still confused, but now he was getting angry.

"This means that we are leaving your delightful party here and they are coming with us to the Chambers." Ibraham joyfully explained.

 _The Chambers? Those don't sound pleasant at all._ Hermione shuddered. _  
_

"Oh great," Dorian muttered and with a snap of both fingers on his hands he and the girls disappeared. Gabriel disappeared as well. Only Ibraham remained and he made his way past the dancers who had already gone back to dancing, to a buffet table. He licked his lips as he greedily took in the sight of a giant roasted ham on the table. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation and licking his thick lips, he stretched a hand out to grab it when Gabriel popped up on the other side of the table, scaring the fat judge.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked nasally and Ibraham mumbled out a quick sorry, casting the ham a sad gaze before he too disappeared. Gabriel shook his head. "Children. Both of them."

 **A/N: So technically I wrote two dance scenes. The first one is meant to be chaotic, with a sense of urgency as time is running out to save Bella. Hermione has to dance with her but the dancers are getting in her way, making it harder to reach Bella and thus pissing Hermione off. A song that conveys this sense of pandemonium and importance is Masquerade suite waltz from War and Peace. Whenever I listen to it I can just imagine dancers twirling around in crazed rhythm until they drop dead. For the second dance, it was supposed to be more private and romantic. A song that conveys the emotions I was trying to get at is Love Story from the movie soundtrack Love Story. It's really a beautiful piece. You can just feel the passion in it, and the raw emotional out-pour from the composer.**

 **The moves of the second dance were also based on a dance from an Anna Karenina waltz scene. When it watched it I was simply amazed by how much tension between the characters the director was able to get, and by how intense the feelings the characters felt were. To get a better sense of what the two girl's dance was supposed to look like watch the video. It can be found on youtube easily. As can the songs I mentioned previously.**


	13. Chapter 13

Masquerade Act One: Hidden Figures

The Twelfth Dance: Back to Reality

 **A/N: Finally the long awaited moment of if the girls will manage to escape or not! I toyed with various ways of having them finally leave but none of them seemed reasonable until I came up with this current method which is in this chapter. Even with it I'm not fully satisfied but whatever. It is what it is and I'm not going to abandon the series just because of this one scene.**

* * *

 _Since we cannot change reality, let us change the eyes which see reality- Nikos Kazantzakis_

* * *

Hermione and Bellatrix found themselves in a giant courtroom, the same one they had visited when they came for the second key, except this time all three judges sat before them in the high chairs, clad in their judicial garments. _Ah, so that's what they meant by Chambers. Like the judicial chambers. I was worried it would be a torture chamber,_ Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. The two girls stood below them, anxiety coursing through their veins. Bella swallowed back the flashbacks that threatened to rise up. Last time she had been here she had been sentenced to hell and that wasn't something easy to get over. She clenched her hands so hard that her nails dug into her flesh and blood seeped out of the half crescent marks. Hermione could see how tensed up the witch was from the corner of her eye but she didn't make a move to say anything or to reassure her. She still felt embarrassed by what had happened on the dance floor and she was worried if she touched the dark haired witch she would lose herself to a spell again.

"Why have you brought us here?" Bella hissed, eager to leave. If she was a cat she would be bristling. "Will you sentence us again?"

"No, that is not our intention this time," answered Gabriel calmly and with disdain in his eyes at the fear the witch was radiating.

"So we are not going to punish them?" Dorian hissed.

"We are, but not in the way you envisioned it. Things have changed and we cannot allow that change to blossom any further. Hermione and Bellatrix, due to your antics Voldemort has risen again to life."

"He escaped? The keys worked?" Bella shouted out, interrupting the blue skinned judge who frowned at her disruption. "Of course the keys work. But they are not the only way to get out of here. They are merely the hardest way to do so. If you really had desired to leave the place then all you had to do was challenge us judges to a riddle."

"A riddle?" Hermione blurted out. "What do you mean?"

"In this world there is a rule that if you challenge all three of the judges to a riddle and solve all three riddles you will be free to depart from this world. However, you chose to steal the keys which was decidedly a more arduous task because if we had caught you we would have killed you."

"And how are we supposed to know of that rule if no one tells us anything here!" Hermione cried out indignantly. "We would have gladly done that rather than steal the keys and fight you."

"That's because you are not meant to leave this place. Why would I impart to you knowledge on that if you are meant to be contained here?" He shot her a slightly disgusted look at her stupidity. "In any case, as things stand, we need you to leave this world. We no longer wish to entertain the notion of you both here given how much trouble you have given us. Your fiendfyre spell has ravished huge portions of the hotel and continues to do so until I find a way to stop it. So thank you very much for that," Gabriel said sarcastically.

 _Are they going...to let us leave..._ Hermione tried to quell the hope that rose in her chest. Would she be free after all this time?

"But as the rules dictate we cannot simply let you leave. You must pass the three riddles before you can do so."

"And what are the three riddles?" Hermione asked, impatient. She was a bit of a brainiac, surely this would be no issue to her. Now that freedom stood within her grasp she wanted it to come to her as quickly as possible.

"I still do not like this method," Dorian grumbled out. "Why let them go, if in the end of their lives they shall come here anyways and be punished for their transgressions?"

"Because we need them to fix something they messed up and as you know we cannot leave this place so it is up to them because they can leave and have a desire to do so. It works out perfectly."

"That hardly seems fair!" Dorian snarled out all of a sudden, getting out of his seat, his hands clawing and skin darkening. "We're sending them back into the world of the living in exchange for them to solve a problem they caused!"

Gabriel merely sniffed at the outburst directed at him, not deigning to turn and look at him. "You'd have the whole world burn if you had your way."

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"What's so wrong is that we are meant to pass sound judgment from reason and facts, not from something based on our desires. We must be unerring in our ways and do what is best for our subjects."

"You say that but what you really mean is that _we_ have to adhere to your rules and rulings! The two of us are just to swallow down our own comments and ideas and bend to your wills. You just want the last word as always, so you boss us around!" Dorian was practically spitting from where he was standing, Ibraham between him and Gabriel, serving as a temporary border. His anger was heating up the room, visible heat waves pulsating in a radius out from him, and Hermione and Bellatrix exchanged a concerned look with one another as they began to cook in their clothes. It looked like the judges were ready to kill each other. They had never seen Dorian so angry before and they wondered that if and when he did erupt if they would be caught in the crossfires. They would have to keep on their toes to avoid this, so that they could run out at the first sign of trouble.

"Someone has to given the abysmal lack of brains you two possess," Gabriel seemed unaffected by the heat, which had started to cause the wood of the judges desk to start to smolder, small puffs of smoke rising. Ibraham pulled out a handkerchief and patted at it before going to wipe his face. He was sweating profusely, his shiny forehead glistening with it.

"You two, let's not do this. We have something to attend to right now and we wouldn't want to keep these ladies waiting." Ibraham's suggestion was ignored by both parties.

"You know what, I'm so damn tired of you! Every year, it's the same thing. And-" At this Gabriel stood up, sliding his chair back gently before leveling his gaze at the other judge, his eyes black as a pit of tar. Dorian paused at this, face more wary than enraged.

"Dorian, shut up and sit down before I make you." Gabriel's voice was the opposite of Dorian's. Whereas the hot headed judges one had been filled with passion and fire, Gabriel's was brimming and prickling with ice. Whereas Dorian had used volume to get his points across, Gabriel merely lowered his voice, until it was barely louder than a breeze, a cold whisper that threatened to kill you. Cold permeated the room and the two girls shivered intensely, the sweat from the earlier heat freezing up on their backs. Their breath formed in front of their mouth. _If they don't hurry up and calm down they'll kill us before we even get to the riddles._ Hermione guessed.

Dorian sat down with a petulant huff, slouching in his chair like a little kid whose favorite toy had just been taken away. Gabriel eyed him for a few more moments before he too sat down.

"Apologies for that ladies," Ibraham smiled at them broadly, his double chin jiggling. "Now where were we?"

"Uh, the riddles," Hermione hastened to respond when she realized he was asking them.

"Yes, the riddles," Gabriel clicked his tongue, taking his glasses off and wiping the frost off of them that had been brought on by his powers.

"So we are to give them easy riddles?" Ibraham poised, raising his bushy brows.

"No one said this had to be easy."

"Very well then. I wish to go first," the fat judge stood up, his robes swishing around him. "Are you ladies ready for the first riddle?"

"Yes," Hermione answered resolutely.

"Hermione are we really doing this?" Bella's voice had a tinge of nervousness with it.

"It's the only other way out. Do you not want to live?"

"I do," Bellatrix responded with. "But I don't know how good I am with riddles. What happens if we fail them?"

"We won't," Hermione smiled and then focused her gaze back on the judge who had been waiting for them to finish their little pep talk. She was confident in her mental capacities. "Just leave this to me."

Clearing his throat, in a booming voice he stated, "Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken too. What am I?"

Hermione's mind immediately began to whirl with possible answers. She repeated the riddle under her breath, Bellatrix merely looking at the brunette as the girl thought.

"Do you know what it is?"

"It has to be something nonliving for sure. Some abstract concept. As how can someone see something abstract such as noise, or first place in a competition? They can't and it cannot be a position since those do not give off dissonance, so it has to be something sound related...something that talks back only when I talk to it first...an echo!" Hermione said at last, the sudden epiphany bursting from her lips, and watched the judge's face for a response. His face could not stay neutral for long and it burst out into a smile. "Very good. It is an echo indeed."

He sat back down and Dorian stood up this time, frowning at his fellow judge. "You went easy on them," he spat. "But I won't." He redirected his gaze to them and both girls could see the malice gleaming in his eyes. "I don't like how we're going to let you go if you succeed but I suppose the tasks you will be given in the upper world will have to serve as your punishment for now."

 _What does he mean?_ Hermione wondered briefly before focusing on the next judges riddle.

"Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20. Another friend and I am unclean." Dorian smirked as he finished his riddle.

"The fuck is this riddle about?" Bella had no clue what the judge was talking about. She only hoped Hermione knew because the black haired witch had no idea and would be no help this round either.

Hermione's brows furrowed in concentration and she rubbed her chin as she thought out loud. "24th...24th...I would assume this refers to the alphabet. That means the letter x, but then how do we get 20? Maybe it's about math? Some sort of addition?"

"What-"

"Shush, not now Bella, I'm thinking." Hermione put up a hand to stop the other witch. "Hmm. Math...a math formula? No, what about Roman numerals. They look like letters but they represent numbers. X is a ten in Roman numerals and if we add another 'friend' then we would get twenty...but then what about the third X? Something dirty...something unclean..." Hermione's face flushed red at this. She knew what the three X's would stand for-something like a porn tape. Well, it looked like things added up. "The answer is X." She cleared her throat, trying to force her thoughts away from triple X rated things.

Dorian didn't look happy she had solved this but he took satisfaction from the fact he had succeeded in embarrassing her. He sat down, Gabriel rising now.

"This is your last riddle, and since Hermione has solved the past two riddles, Bellatrix this one is for you. The rules don't allow you to let one person do all the work. It's not fair."

Bella blanched at this. "For me?" Every riddle sounded hard to her, how was she going to solve one by herself. _Fuck the rules and their 'fairness'_ she grumbled internally. She exchanged a worried glance with the brunette. "No input from Hermione or else you will face disqualification," warned Gabriel before he continued on. "I'm more powerful than God, more evil than the Devil. The poor have me, the rich need me. If you eat me, you'll die. What am I?"

"Oh shit. This is bullocks!" Bella spat out. How was she going to answer this riddle by herself?

"Come now, it is not that hard. Surely you can handle such a riddle?" Gabriel arched his brow in mockery of her.

"Shut up." She began to pace around the court room, trying hard to think of what it could be, her hands running through her thick hair. Different answers drifted into her mind but none of them seemed like the right ones...what could the answer be? She felt time was slipping by, she felt like she was flunking Hermione and it agitated her. She hated failure, and here she was failing in what could be the most important moment of her undead life. The brunette had no doubt already come up with the answer and was tapping her foot impatiently, staring at the other witch as if she could stare the answer into her brain.

"Bugger this all!" she stopped pacing and turned angrily to Hermione. "I've got nothing! Nothing will come into my head!"

Instead of being disappointed, Hermione lit up like a Christmas tree. She turned her brilliant smile to the judges, a hint of cockiness in it. "There you go. The answer to your riddle. Nothing." _We solved the riddles! We are going home!_ Her joy was overflowing. Finally, back home to her friends. She tried to contain the smile from spreading on her face but failed.

Bella gave a confused look. She had solved the riddle? What? How? How did nothing even make sense in the context?

"Very well. She solved it. Now I suppose we best get onto the matters of importance. You two are now free to go back to your lives. But, there is something you must do for us. Since it was your fault that Voldemort escaped in the first place you must hunt him down and stop him for us."

"Kill him?" Bella whispered, not sure how she felt with the concept of killing an old friend no matter how much he corrupted her.

"Yes." Gabriel nodded his head sharply. "Kill him and he will come back here and then we can judge him for all his sins. If you do not kill him then you will have unleashed the third tide of a war that has spilt much blood and spread much death and destruction. Your friends will lose their lives and so will many innocent others. Surely you do not want that Hermione." He glanced pointedly at the brunette and she squirmed under his gaze, bothered more by the fact that he hadn't included Bella in that statement about not wanting to hurt people. Could Hermione trust her?

"As for you Bellatrix, killing a friend might not be easy but you have no other choice. Once Voldemort has been removed from the picture you are free to go about your lives as you would wish."

"Yes, drink and eat to your hearts content!" Ibraham interjected much to the displeasure of the third judge.

"Okay. I am ready for the task you have given me." Hermione nodded her head grimly. She wasn't certain if she could kill someone else, but if it meant saving hundreds of other people's lives then she would have to one way or another dredge up the resolve to do so.

Bella bit her lips in uncertainty but too nodded her head. "I will do what is asked of me, as long as I can leave this accursed place."

All three judges rose to their feet and joined hands. A wind began to blow throughout the court room, ruffling hair and clothing alike. It was a warm wind, fresh with the scent of blooming flowers, of fresh cut grass and of dirt and living things.

" _Tribus iudicum a nobis partitus inter mundum vivorum et mundi est expectans aperire. Ne credas illis duabus animabus missus est in mundum ut relicto post se ut iterum respirare possunt, ut sit cor eorum iterum beat. Partem per portas et damus eis licentiam._ " The three chanted in unison in Latin and their eyes glowed white as bright light began to awash the court. The very building began to shake yet both girls were able to stand without being affected by the tremors. Hermione cast a gaze at Bella, squinting in the bright light. The dark haired witch gave her a barely restrained smile in return. The moment they had been fighting for was finally arriving.

"We're going to live!" Bellatrix shouted out over the increasing noise of wind blowing, barely contained joy in her voice, and then with a bright flash they were gone.

The wind in the courtroom died away and the three judges robes settled down as they separated hands and took their respective seats. "It's been a while since I've cast that spell. Remember the last time we cast one it was for a single boy. How in the bloody hell did two souls join together this time and manage to find the truth out about this place? It's unprecedented," Ibraham said joyfully, crossing his hands over his lap.

"Yes, we will have to be more careful of that in the future. We need to put stricter measures on the people here. We cannot have anymore escaping again. It looks bad on us. But, regardless, I am glad they are out of the way. They have caused far too much ruckus in the hotel. And if you excuse me, I have some fires to tame." The third judge was gone in a crack, leaving the other two judges behind.

"I wonder if we can trust the two girls to bring back Voldemort to us," Ibraham pondered, not the least bit concerned.

"I sure hope they can. I still think it was a bad idea to let them go. I wanted to see them bend and break under my hands," Dorian grimly stated, his skin turning a bit red as he remembered how much the two irked him. "But I guess that will have to wait for later. For now, I've left them with a little parting gift." He smiled evilly at this, a chuckle rumbling from his chest.

"As did I!" Ibraham exclaimed. "Although I can guess yours is a lot less wholesome than mine." He added more soberly.

Dorian merely threw back his head and laughed heartily at this, his maniacal amusement coloring the space of the court.

The fat judge watched, his face drawing more pensive with each and every laugh. "I wonder if Gabriel gave them anything too." He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. "I suppose things will be interesting from now on for our two girls."

 **A/N: English translation of the Latin that the judges are speaking: We three judges ask the divide between the world of the living and of the world of waiting to open. Let these two wrongfully cast souls back into the world they left behind so that they may breathe again, so that their heart may beat again. Part the gates and let them through, we give them permission to do so.**

 **Additionally, the three judges are based on the Id, the Ego, and the Superego. One represents uncontrolled desires and impulses mostly of the carnal and violent type. One represents sort of the common everyday man, that tries to find a middle ground between these opposing forces. And the third judge represents high moral ground with stringent and controlling beliefs. Due to such differing personas, the judges are oft in disagreement on matter's at hand, with the super ego or ego mainly getting their way. Of course, that doesn't mean the Id judge won't try to have his fun bothering the girls behind the other judges backs. (Hmmm, am I foreshadowing? Maybe I am. :P)**

 **This chapter concludes Hidden Figures, the first act of Masquerade. But don't worry, I'll be posting up act two soon in this same story. It will be called Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall, and will include more minor mysteries to solve.**


	14. Chapter 14

Masquerade

Intermission

 **A/N: The official first chapter of the second arc will be posted up soon.**

* * *

 _All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely players-Shakespeare_

* * *

Often times fate is out of the control of man's hand. As humans we can only create the illusion that we are in charge of the decisions we make and in complete control of the rewards that we reap from such choices. We live in this facade, in this false comfort that we can control where our lives go, but when time comes when the pretenses drop away and we are left stripped of our hope and of our dreams by some cruel twist, that is when we truly see what our lives are and that is that they are meaningless.

Meaningless in the grand scheme of things. We are but a speck of dust in this world compared to everything that is waiting for us out there in the universe. Yet we believe our own individual lives to be more important than the persons next to ours and that is because human nature is selfish and to truly believe that another human life is equal in worth to ours, or even worth more, is an absurd idea.

Of course the wizards thought they were different than the humans; that they had a chance to succeed in controlling fate where humans had failed. The wizards foolishly believed fate was like an animal, something that could be controlled and eventually mastered. But fate is wild. And unpredictable. And she is not kind to those who wish to temper with her.

Yet the wizards continued to foolishly power on, more foolish than their human counterparts because where the humans had learned the error of their ways in trying to control destiny, the wizards continually sought to tame that which could not and should not. They believed that with all their magic and might they were indestructible and could bend their destinies into the paths they sought them to weave upon. And they had many tricks to achieve this. They had the Deathly Hallows, three items of such magical potency they corrupted all those who used them. But the Philosophers Stone could only bring loved ones back from the dead momentarily, and the Elder Wand gave endless power but not without equally as powerful repercussions for its use. And the cloak of Invisibility was a cowards way out of troubles.

When these three items failed to garner the results expected of them, wizards turned to other magics, some so dark and ancient it was as if they were older than the very universe themselves. And they were so volatile and unsteady many were fearful of using them. And for those who did not dare to dabble in them, they created cheap imitations of ways to change the outcome of their future, of their luck, of their power and riches, and of who lived and who died.

What these witches and wizards didn't know was that there was a greater force than fate that they should be worried for, something that even made fate tremble. For it wasn't fate that judged them and the fruits of their lives in the end, but three men whose words had the power to send a poor soul into eternal damnation, eternal mediocrity or eternal glory. And no magic that wizards could produce would ever be able to break through the barrier of the worlds the judges resided it. That is, no one outside from these worlds could do anything about it. But it was an entirely different matter if the people inside these worlds rose up and fought for their humanity, for the right to regain what was lost.

It had been done before. Over the countless years of the judges rule only five souls had ever escaped from their grasp. Five lone souls who had no idea what it was they were escaping from and fighting for.

But then there had been these two souls, unlike any others the judges had seen. Not only had these two souls been taken in close timely proximity but they had meet up and worked together. This was unprecedented and the judges only grew infuriated at having their rules countered and at their persons being attacked. They fought to restrain these souls, as one was dangerous and the other as equally dangerous if not more, yet they could not. For the first time in their existence the judges had failed in their job and having no other option but to give up, they relented and let the souls return to their realm of existence.

But as the two souls, now in mortal flesh, were going to find out, once one returns from such a place there is no way they would ever be whole, ever be who they had originally been. And instead of their problems having ended they only extended, adding more strife and grief to a world that was cloaked so heavily in despair it was a wonder the people could even breathe through the thick air.

However, the two souls did not despair and that was only because they didn't know the truth. The three judges had given them parting gifts, three to be exact. These tricky and malignant gifts would forever change the course of the two souls destiny and that of their close friends and even the wizarding worlds as well. For the judges were vengeful and would not tolerate being outsmarted by mere magical beings. They were going to make sure the two souls regretted ever taking a stand against them and the way they ran things.

Yes, the judges would have their revenge.

It would be swift.

It would be merciless.

And in the end the two souls would be broken and crawling on their knees begging for redemption. Redemption they would never receive as the judges plunged them into the deepest and worst of the punishments they could offer.

The judges would have the last sentence.

Like every judge always did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Thirteenth Dance: The Other Side

* * *

 _"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." ~ Maria Robinson_

* * *

The war was brutal, simply put. And it took a lot out of everyone who was involved in it indirectly or directly, muggles and wizards alike. Even the earth felt the strain of the battle, a harsh winter falling over the world in retaliation of the damages that had been gouged into the flesh of the planet. Even with the death of Voldemort, the evillest wizard the wizarding world had the displeasure of coming across in a while, chaos still reigned supreme within the government and within the houses and families of those affected. It was easier to ruin something than it was to fix it and it would be months, years even, before everything would back to order. In many cases no amount of time would be enough to fix the damages that had occurred.

Harry knew this better than anyone else. He was the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-fought and the boy-who-won, but not without costly personal losses. He had had to die at the bald headed man's hand in order for the plan to succeed, for him to be able to untangle the web of Horcruxes that kept Voldemort alive. Dying hadn't been fun and the experience left him shaken for longer than he would have liked to admit. Even now he still had nightmares about it, nightmares on top of other nightmares about dying friends and failing to save them.

He knew he shouldn't feel bad about the people he couldn't save-he couldn't be everywhere at once after all- but that didn't make it any better. He was guilty of falling into the pitfall every hero had: loyal to a fault to his friends and family. He would rather get hurt himself than to have them suffer. And had he not fought hard to endure all their pain in their stead? But yet it wasn't enough. He felt like he was never enough. There was too much evil in this world, too much he could not reach and stop. Too much he failed to do. He never told his friends about his doubts, fearing they would leave him if he could not portray the aura of cocky assuredness that he always put on as a front.

The only person he could really tell was Dumbledore. And now the old man was dead. Had been dead long since before the battle of Hogwarts. The headmaster had left Harry by himself to figure out the mess the wizarding world had been driven to and the strain and stress of carrying all these issues had nearly broken the boy. But he couldn't allow to show the cracks in his composure that this brought him so he kept it all down. And would continue to keep it all down until who knows how long. Until he finally snapped and hurt someone's feelings. But he didn't have time to think about his own problems or feelings when there was a whole community to rebuild. And boy was there a lot to rebuild.

Often times he scratched his head helplessly, wondering if the job would ever get done. Luckily, he had good people from the Order of the Phoenix, or Kingsley Shacklebot, the new prime minister, to help him out. Without them things would have been chaotic. They often did the brunt of the legislative work for him, leaving him free to hunt down Death Eater stragglers. Ron too, stood by Harry's side, and the black haired boy couldn't be more happier for his friend's support. If not for him than Harry surely would have lost his mind. The ginger took to making jokes and cheering up Harry whenever he fell into a dark mood.

Ginny also helped greatly. She was the best girlfriend Harry could ask for. She was kind, patient, and caring but most importantly she was tough and knew what to say to make the situation better. To get Harry's head back into the game. Harry loved her a lot and couldn't imagine himself with any other girl. He owed a lot to her.

The only person he was missing was Hermione, the third part of the Golden Trio. Weeks after the downfall of Voldemort, he and Ron, along with other Hogwarts students, had been awarded medals of bravery at a special ceremony lead by Kingsley. Hermione had received one too, however, she was unable to accept it. She had been in a coma for a while now and no amount of magic had been able to wake her up from her slumber.

St. Mugo's healers had stated that she was under a highly complicated and never before seen in this past century type of magic. It was a soul spell, cast by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. What this meant was that once Bella had been struck down by Ron's mother, Hermione had also shared that experience, and while her body hadn't been killed, her soul in essence, had.

Healers had been unable to say more about this as they didn't know much or had seen much of such magic. It was ancient, as ancient as the Black family's bloodlines. Their report on Hermione's condition had been grim. She would spend the rest of her life in this coma unless a cure could be found.

Harry was desperate to save his friend. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. She still had so much of her life to live. So much information to impart, to learn. She didn't deserve to die because of Bellatrix!

Bellatrix! Again he cursed that witch's name to the deepest darkest parts of wizarding hell. Not only had she tortured Neville's parents to insanity, killed her own niece, killed Harry's uncle, killed Dobby, and tortured and killed countless others, now she had cursed Hermione to a vegetative state. Even in her death she had still managed to cause harm to others.

Perhaps if Harry could find Bellatrix's body he could find some way to undue the spell. But he had no idea where it could be. The battle of Hogwarts had been chaotic and many wizard and witch bodies had been left uncollected, lost forever to the dirt underneath the living's feet. Harry wanted to walk the grounds of Hogwarts once more but it was still under repairs and he would not be allowed back before the repairs finished. He had asked McGonagall to keep her eyes peeled for the dead body of a certain dark haired witch and the former professor had promised to do so. Yet, eight months later and still no sign of the body anywhere.

Harry wished he could do more for Hermione but with the constant influx of work awaiting him he was left time constrained and with limited resources to do much. He knew he owed her more than this slipshod effort to save her but research was never his forte. If only Hermione was awake-she could no doubt solve her own issue.

Ron too, was worried about the brunette's state of slumber. No doubt this was due to how just a week before the battle of Hogwarts they had confessed their love for each other. And to lose someone so soon after confessing to them was ripping a hole in Ron's heart that he would not admit to. Harry knew that after their work hours were done, Ron would go and spend some time in Hermione's special unit at St. Mugo's and talk to her. He would hold her hand and update her on certain events that were happening, on how much he missed her, and how he knew she was strong and could wake up from this.

Harry had come in on more than one occasion and seen this. He had never made his presence known then and left, deciding it would be best to leave the two alone at such a time.

The two boys weren't the only ones who visited. Luna, Neville, Ginny, some Gryffindor girls, Ron's family, McGonagall, and Kingsley also came occasionally when their work schedules would permit. They would check on Hermione's status, hoping it had changed only to see the same results as before. They were growing worried. Everyone was. They knew if Hermione was around she could have helped clean up this after war mess so much quicker.

"She was to be minister of magic one day, after me," Shacklebot stated sadly. "It is so sad to see that such a bright mind of our age may never achieve that." He was gathered in Hermione's room along with McGonagall, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry and the other surviving Weasley's, mainly Molly, Arthur and George. It was her birthday and they had come together to celebrate it with a warm cake and some flowers that they put by the bedside. There had been more flowers and gift baskets in the room, enough to call it a green house, but the healers had cleaned them out of the way, finding them distracting. No matter how many times they cleaned them up more arrived from grateful wizards and witches everywhere that wished Hermione, the brains of the trio, to get well. Many seemed to have forgotten about her muggleborn status, but the war had done many things to people's memories. Acts that had once been vile were now considered holy.

"We mustn't give up hope," McGonagall said, shaking off her thick winter robes and throwing them onto a coat hanger that held the others coats as well. The weather outside was simply horrid, snow and ice covering the city dangerously. "I'm currently looking up ancient spells in some of the restricted books in the remains of Hogwarts library. I am certain that there has to be an answer somewhere."

"Yes, and I've been badgering that awful Malfoy woman for any clues on ancient magic her family has dealt with but she refuses to answer me," Molly puffed indignantly. "But I will find the truth. Just you wait." She waggled her finger threateningly.

"And I've been doing some research too with the healers at Mugo's," Ginny added. "We're not going to give up Ron."

Ron merely nodded his head solemnly. He had heard the same things repeated over and over again and he was frankly growing sick of it. But he thanked them for their efforts like a good little boy would and then switched topics. "Let's throw Hermione a good 18th birthday."

"Maybe if we're loud enough she'll wake up and join!" George joked. "I even brought those little muggle contraptions called fireworks." He pulled out a red stick of dynamite.

"You put that away this instant George! That's dangerous!" Molly snatched it away from him. "How many times did I tell you not to go digging around in your father's things?" Turning to her husband she scolded him too. "I told you to keep these things out of the house." Arthur flashed her an apologetic smile while George ducked his head in mock apology but it wasn't long before his mischievous smile returned. "I guess I'll just have to do it the good old-fashioned way- with my wand."

"George Weasley no! You stop that right now! I swear if you fire that spell I will jinx your mouth shut for a whole month!"

"Okay, okay!" George put away his wand at that threat. Molly's mouth shutting jinx was no joke. Only she could take it off and until then he hadn't been able to talk or even eat for a whole week. He had to rely on supplemental potions through intravenous means in order to not starve. There was no way in Merlin's right nutsack he would endure that again, and certainly not for a whole month this time.

Glad her son was now no longer up to hi-jinks, she turned to the cake on the small table that was set up in the middle of the room. Kingsley had conjured up a nice red clothed table with enough seats for all of them so that they could eat some cake and drink some champagne for Hermione's sake. With a swish of her wand she lit the candles.

"Happy birthday Hermione," she smiled down sadly at the candles that spelled out the brunette's age. All the guests sat down at the table, silently gazing at the cake as they all made birthday wishes on the brunette's behalf because she was unable to.

 _I hope you do get to achieve your dream of prime minister,_ was the current minister's wish. _You would make an excellent one. One better than me._

 _I wish that you would wake up and come annoy me and Ron with your know-it-all ways,_ Harry said.

 _I wish you would wake up and just come back to us 'Mione. I need you, Harry needs you, the world needs you._ That was Ron's wish.

 _May you beat the nargles hovering over you,_ Luna wished.

The other guests wishes were along the same vein and when they were all done, the candles by now having melted halfway, they blew them out in one huge collective breath.

"Let's bring out the champagne!" George cheered, not one for gloomy moods for long. He popped the cork and began to pour liquor in everyone's cups as Molly took to cutting generous amounts of cake for distribution.

They settled down and began to tell stories over their cake and drink of things Hermione had done. Some were funny stories, some were more serious, and some told of her amazing achievements.

"How did you even meet Hermione?" Kingsley aimed a question at Ron and Harry. The two boys were feeling a bit happier thanks to the effects of the liquor and exchanged goofy grins with one another before Harry spoke up first.

"It was on the train I believe. She had come into our compartment, looking for Neville's toad."

"Ay, she did," Neville chimed in, recollecting the event.

"We exchanged names, and she knew who I was. But then again a lot of people knew who I was. I can't quite recall what we talked about but she didn't stay for long and left to a different compartment."

"That was the first time we met her, but it wasn't the time that we became friends. That was the night a troll escaped from the dungeons." Ron added.

"A troll. In the dungeons? How dreadful. Where had it even come from?" the prime minister asked. "Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be safe?"

"It _is_ safe," McGonagall interjected. "At that time the troll had been part of one of Voldemort's nefarious plans to get to Harry."

"I see," Kingsley hummed over his drink, indicating for the two boys to continue with a wave of his hand.

"You don't believe me?" McGonagall accused the prime minister. The adults too had had quite a bit to drink, more than the young adults, and it showed in their rosy cheeks.

"I do!" Kingsley said at all not convincingly.

"Well Hogwarts _is_ safe! It just happened to have issues thanks to Voldemort interfering with it!"

"It had a lot more than that! No offense to Dumbledore but my seven years there were full of danger. I fought a teacher who wanted to terminate me, slayed a giant basilisk in the inner chambers of the school, evaded a tree that wanted to kill me, had detention in a forest that was forbidden to students. I was subjected to dementors, was put into the Triwizard tournament against my will, punished cruelly by the likes of Dolores Umbridge, had to feed Dumbledore poison, and let's not forget the final battle of good versus evil took place in Hogwarts." Harry pushed up his glasses at the end of his rant, surprising himself with how much emotion had burst from him. He could feel anger swirling under his skin and cleared his throat awkwardly when he realized he had gotten up from his seat. It wasn't his intention to let his bitterness spill out. Everyone was watching him, the good mood having gone up in smoke.

He sat down, trying to smile in hopes he could regain the good mood back and pushed away his deep seated resentment. No child should have undergone what he and his friends did all so that the deceased headmaster could make him into the tool the prophecy foretold of. "Again, no offense to the teachers or staff there. I do love the school dearly, except it wasn't exactly the safest for me because of who I was. But I'm sure other students had a marvelous time there."

Still the guests were quiet and McGonagall exchanged a hurt look with Potter. "Bloody hell mate!" Ron burst out, sensing his humor was needed to even the sour mood out. "You forgot the spiders! Don't you remember how we had to follow a trail of them into the woods and then escape from them when they tried to eat us? How could you forget that?" Ron punched him gently on the arm and Harry took the opening gratefully.

"Yea, how could I when you were screaming your head off like a little wimp!"

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

And with that the good mood returned. The guests spent an hour more together before the prime minister stood up. "I'm sorry I must leave so early, however, work awaits me and I fear I cannot put it off any longer. The cake was marvelous, compliments to the chef." He winked at Molly here who was thrilled by the attention. "And the party was delightful." This he told to Hermione who lay still in her bed, her eyes closed against her sea of white pillows and white blankets. Her face was very pale and matched them. Even her brown hair seemed drained of color. "Until then, good day." Then he disapparated away after picking up his coat and work briefcase.

"I have to head back too," Arthur stood up, waiting on his wife. "Things to do at the ministry.

"If you are heading away then I suppose I shall to. No use for an old lady like me trying to keep you youngsters entertained." With a curt nod McGonagall left first.

"Ron and Ginny, will you two be staying here?"

"Yes." Ron answered simply.

"So will I mum," Ginny responded. "I promise to be home before dark." The streets still weren't safe and it was best not to wander after dark hours.

"Alright then. I will see home by supper. That goes for you too Ronald."

"Yes, I know mum." Ron had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Then she too left, leaving with Arthur and George who had to go back to his shop, and it was only the five former Hogwarts students in the room now.

They were silent a moment, staring at one another. Ron was busy staring at Hermione's form on the bed, his gaze sullen. "I suppose we should clean this up," Neville said, feeling a bit awkward now that the party was over. He thought about if he should leave and let the golden trio have a moment.

"Are you going to leave Neville?" Luna asked him, ever astute and scarily on point for someone who seemed so oblivious.

"Uh, no, I mean if you want me too," he stammered.

"No, I think you should stay. It's a shame the others left when they had to." Luna hummed softly and walked over to Hermione's bedside, leaning over to stare intently at her face.

"What are you doing Luna?" Ron asked, uncomfortable with the girl's actions. She was their friend but there was no denying that she was pretty odd at times.

"I'm checking up on the nargles around her. There's not a lot of them today. How strange," she commented, surprised.

 _No, you're the one whose strange_ , Ron wanted to point out but kept his mouth shut. Sometimes he could say really insensitive things and he really didn't feel like having to apologize for what came out his mouth today. Instead he pulled up a chair and sat next to Hermione, clasping her hand in his. It was cold like always and he hoped some of his body heat would transfer to her. That the power of his love would bring her back.

"Let's clean up the dishes," Ginny suggested to Neville and Harry, who got to work, eager to get their mind off of the sad state their friends were in. With magic the mess was cleaned up quickly and soon they had nothing to do again.

"I suppose the party is over," Ginny commented. "You and Luna are welcome to just sit and chat with me, Ron, and Harry if you'd like," Ginny offered to Neville who shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to bother your time together." Despite all they had been through he still felt like this was something they should only do. He had spent time by Hermione's side but with Ron around the atmosphere became more private and lovey-dovy. He didn't want to ruin that. "I'll be on my way. Thanks for everything." He gave a little wave and then disapparated.

"Luna?" Ginny raised a brow at the blonde haired girl who was still leaning intently over Hermione.

"I think I'll stay. I don't want to miss her waking up."

"A nice sentiment, but...highly impossible," Harry said, wondering why the blonde was so certain Hermione was going to wake up. Luna had never said this before, was she hoping the birthday wishes would come true and in some way awaken Hermione? Real life, sadly, did not work like that.

Luna looked up at this and smiled dreamily at Harry. "Impossible on any other day than this one. She beat the nargles. She's coming back." With that she took the chair in the corner of the room and pulled a newspaper out of her tacky pink bag. It had been folded into a small square and she took to unfolding it, until it was bigger than her torso. She began to read it, completely ignoring the others in the room.

Harry and Ginny merely shrugged at each other. They had forgotten how odd Luna could be at times. With that they took to chatting softly with each other and Ron about occurrences in their daily life, goals for the future, things that needed to be done at work, etc. Idle chatter really. Dusk fell outside the windows and Harry took that as his cue that it was time to go.

"It was nice seeing everyone again," he stated, gathering his briefcase where he had set it down by the door. "But it's time for auror work again. It never ends."

"I'll be going with Harry too, Ron. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Be back in time for supper, like mum said."

"I know Ginny. You don't have to remind me."

Ginny shook her head, a brief smile on her lips. "It's just that you'll get wrapped up with your time here, lost in your little world lover boy."

"Shut up. I do not," he argued, pulling a face at his sister.

"Real mature, pulling faces." Ginny stuck out her tongue at him.

"Says the girl whose sticking out her tongue at me!" Ron protested.

"Just be home in time," Ginny added, linking her arm with Harry's and ready to depart when Luna jumped out of her seat so suddenly that everyone in the room startled. The blonde let out a deep gasp and rushed over to Hermione's bedside. "It's starting," she whispered roughly. "Everyone give her space. Give her space!" she shouted now, an usual amount of urgency in her normally patient and calm voice. "Ron let go of her hand now!" Luna pulled at Ron's hands, the boy letting go easily in his shock.

"Luna what are you going on about?" He questioned, a tad annoyed as the girl half dragged half pulled him out of the chair and away from Hermione til they stood by the windows.

"Luna-" Harry started and was going to go around the bed to their side, but she shushed him by putting a finger up to her thin pink lips, her other hand wrapped in the front of Ron's pressed white shirt. "Look." She used that same finger to point shakily at Hermione. Everyone's gaze followed her finger.

A beat of silence. "I don't see anything," Ron said, his collar feeling a bit tight with Luna still gripping him. He wanted her to let go. It was really uncomfortable.

"Look harder," she urged and they all looked again and then-

"Bloody hell! Her brows moved. I know they moved! Tell me they moved!" Ron yelled in excitement.

Harry sighed. "Ron, it could have been a trick of light-"

"Bloody hell, it's not a trick! Look, bloody look!" Ron's voice was hoarse from how loudly he was speaking, excitement leaking into it. He pointed incessantly at his girlfriend, trying to push past Luna who was now holding him back using all of her body.

"You can't go near her. You need to relax. You could disturb the process," Luna explained and the words managed to sink in after several repeats of them. But he was still barely restrained energy, shaking fingers and tapping feet.

"Harry, I think Ron is right. Hermione's moving." It was Ginny's turn to be shocked and she tugged on her boyfriend's arm to get him to look more carefully. Now Hermione's fingers were twitching and she was pulling faces of disgust, of anger, of deep concentration. Harry couldn't disagree with that but he still tried his best not to let hope overcome him so that it wouldn't come crushing down and beat him into the ground later. "It could just be muscle spasms. Late brain functions. After all her brain is fine. It's just her soul..." He trailed off when he realized no one was listening to him.

The four friends waited around her bed with baited breath and fearing and wishing for the outcome to arrive already. Luna was the calmest of them all, having had prior belief that the brunette would awaken. Ron looked the most impatient, ready to jump into Hermione's arms the instant she awoke. Then after what seemed like hours Hermione's eyes finally opened up slowly.

A gasp left Ginny's mouth and she covered it with her hand. Ron, who had wanted to go to Hermione, balked to do so now. His face paled with shock and disbelief. "Bloody hell she did it. Luna was right." His voice could barely be heard, more of a moving of lips than actually sound coming out. He looked like he was going to pass out.

Harry was the first to recover. "Hermione." Her name fell from his lips and her head turned to look at him, her eyes taking a second to focus on him. She seemed a bit confused, disoriented as to who he was but when his face registered to her, her eyes flew open in deep shock and she quickly turned her head to gaze upon Ginny's face, Luna's and Ron's, with jerky and sharp motions. She sat up at the end, her eyes swirling darkly and ragged breaths making her chest rise up and down quickly.

"Hermione." Harry's voice was soft and her eyes snapped to him once more. "It's us. Your friends."

"No."

Harry was taken aback by the amount of certainty contained in this single word falling from Hermione's lips. Her voice was harsh after so many months of disuse. "What do you mean no?" Harry's brows furrowed in confusion.

"She must be baffled," Ginny supplied. "She was in a coma for so long."

"Hermione. Hermione." Ron said her name, smiling at her, pure unadulterated joy on his face. He took an eager step to her and she full body flinched back, shouting out a sharp "no!"

"No?" He was hurt by that. Did she not recognize him?

He shot a concerned look with Harry who shrugged. Had Hermione forgotten everything? Forgotten her memories?

"No." She repeated once more even though no one had said anything. But this time the word wasn't addressed to them but to herself. She was looking at her arms in disbelief. With hurried motions she tossed back her covers and when she saw her legs she let out another "no", this one louder in volume.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron wanted to approach his girlfriend. He wanted to hug her, to soothe her fears away, but a iron grip on his forearm from Luna warned him to stay back.

Hermione didn't appear to hear him. Her breaths were getting shallower in preparation for her outburst. "No, no, no no! NO! NO!" She screamed out, her impossibly high pitched cries catching everyone off guard. She got out of bed, making for the exit, but her legs were weak from months of disuse and she stumbled to the floor, hitting it hard with her knees. That didn't stop her. She tried to crawl to the exit. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to!"

"Harry grab her!" Ron shouted as he lept over the bed to the aid of Hermione. Harry was quicker and grabbed the girl by her thin upper arms.

"Let me go!" she raged, tossing in his grip. Her hair whipped back and forth from her face as she gnashed her teeth. "I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Hermione stop this! Stop this!" Harry tried to pull her up from the floor. "Ginny get the healers. She's bugging out!" With a nod the redhead was out the door.

"Hermione, love, stop this!" Ron insisted, grabbing the girl by her thin legs. If she could use them to kick she would but as it was they were pretty much useless for now.

"Let me free!" She begged as the two struggling boys got her back unto her bed. As soon as they put her down she sat up and tried to move again. Harry pushed her down by the shoulders, trying to get her calm. She scratched at any bit of exposed flesh on his hands, on his face, knocking his glasses askew, desperate to get free.

"Ron, cast a body bind spell on her. Now!" Harry ordered as she tugged painfully on his lips.

"Okay," Ron let go of her feet and pulled out his wand, casting the spell. Immediately Hermione stilled, unable to move. Her breathing began to calm down but she glared evilly at them from behind the mess her hair had become. It partially obscured her face and small strands lifted up as the air moved past her lips.

Harry and Ron both were huffing from exertion and looking at each other uncertainly, the unspoken question hovering in the space between them. What had just happened?

"That did not go as it was supposed to," Luna commented quietly. The boys had entirely forgotten that she was here, as she had done nothing to help subdue the brunette.

"You don't say," Ron said bitterly. "Got anymore brilliant predictions about what's going to happen?"

Luna was quiet a moment before she simply shrugged. "Now we just have to find the other."


	16. Chapter 16

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Fourteenth Dance: An Unexpected Occurrence

* * *

 _The marvels of daily life are exciting; no movie director can arrange the unexpected that you find in the street.-Robert Doisneau_

* * *

"What do you mean, find the other?" Harry asked, an edge of suspicion in his voice.

But before Luna could so much as open her mouth to answer, Ginny strode in with three healers.

"What happened here?" Asked the head healer, taking in the ruffled state of Ron and Harry and the messy bed that Hermione was lying on.

"She woke up and started freaking out. We didn't know what to do," Ginny explained as the healers swept in and and shooed the boys away from the bed to examine Hermione more closely.

"We put a full body bind jinx on her to calm her down because she was going to hurt herself," Harry offered.

"That was smart of you to do," The head healer said before he bent over Hermione, murmuring gently to her. "Now what do we have going on here? A miracle. Welcome back to the world of the waking. How do you feel?"

"I think she may have lost her memories," Ron said. "When we told her we were her friends she refused to believe it. She just kept shouting out no and no over and how this wasn't supposed to happen to her. How she didn't want to be here. Is that normal?" He swallowed nervously, awaiting the healer's answers.

The head healer instructed the two other healers next to him to do a wand sweep of her body before he answered Ron's concern. "Make sure there's no spiritual or magical maladies around her. As for Hermione, we cannot be sure what to expect. Her's is the first recorded case in centuries of a soul coma. But she is awake, something we didn't think possible ever again. If she has incurred other damages then we can work from there because the worst is over."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, although worry still nagged at the back of his mind. "It's going to be okay," Ginny insisted, coming up to her brother and squeezing his hand comfortingly.

One of the healers wands began to beep as she passed it up towards Hermione's chest. The others did too when she moved her wand up to the same position as the firsts in confirmation that it wasn't a wand malfunction but something that was actually occurring. "She has high readings of magic around her right now."

"Could be due to her reawakening, to the magic that was keeping her slumbering now breaking. Put your wands away for the time being." The two female healers did as asked. "Now, Hermione we want to let you go from these binds. Can I trust you not to run away again? Are you calm now?" The head healer looked at Hermione's face watching it for any spike in panic. When he saw what he wanted, he pulled out his wand and waved the spell away. Instantly Hermione's bound arms and legs snapped loose and she moved her arms experimentally, sitting up, but true to her word she did not make a run for it-for now.

"Please do not fear us. We wish to do you no harm. I know it must be frighteningly confusing having woken up after such a long slumber to see yourself in such a strange place with strangers around you. But we do not want to harm you," he emphasized. "These are your friends and they only wish the best for you. Can you cooperate with us and let us help you? We need to run some more tests on you. You've just come back from a very complicated and rare spell that had destroyed your soul and we just want to make sure everything is okay." When Hermione still remained quiet the head healer backed up a bit from her and took out a magical pad and quill which began to write down a report on what was currently happening. "We won't run any tests on you right now, but we will have to ask a few questions to asses your state of mental well-being. Can you do that for me, Hermione?"

At this the brunette nodded her head cautiously, her eyes darting back and forth like a caged animal's from one person to the next in the room. She looked nervous and uncomfortable but didn't run like she had promised to. "Good," the head healer cheerily replied. "What is your full name?"

Hermione licked her dry lips before she answered. "Hermione...Granger."

"Yes. And how old are you?"

There was a pause before she answered this, her eyes roving all over the room and noting the 18 balloon that was attached to her bed end. "18."

"No cheating," chided the healer, but in a good natured manner. "Do you know what day it is? What month?"

There was a longer pause as Hermione looked out the window, her brows furrowed in concentration. "Winter?" she ventured.

"Don't worry. That was a bit of a trick question. You wouldn't be expected to know the date and month."

"It's your birthday Hermione," Ron interjected rather suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. He seemed a tad uncomfortable with this attention. "Happy Birthday."

"Uh, thanks," the brunette said, before she turned back to the Healer. Telling her it was her birthday did nothing to help her figure out what day it was. "Can I know what day it is? For myself."

"Certainly. It is the 17th of February. It has been eight months since the battle of Hogwarts and since you lost consciousness."

"Bloody hell, that long?" The words burst out of Hermione's mouth, surprising everyone with them. She rarely cursed. But they supposed it made sense since she had just woken from a coma and was shocked by how long she had been out of touch with reality.

"Yes, that long," smiled the head healer. "But all that matters is you're awake now. Moving on, can you identify your friends for me?" The head healer pointed a finger at Harry, indicating for Hermione to start with him.

That one was easy. "That's Harry Potter," she said and following the healer's finger she rattled off more names. "That's Ron Weasley. And that girl...related to Ron...Ginny?" Ginny nodded her head when Hermione got it right. "And she's...she's...?" Hermione was stumped on the blonde haired girl in the room. "I can't recall her name."

"That's Luna. But bloody hell this is great Hermione. You're back!" Ron cheered, a wide grin on his face. "Memories be buggered, those seem fine and we can always work on those later if need be. The best part is you're back. The golden trio is once more!" He took big steps towards her and enveloped her in a big bear hug. She froze under his touch, stiffening. She didn't return the hug but he didn't care. She was back. His Mione was back.

"We have so much to catch up on," Ginny said, coming to sit down on the bed by Hermione, the healers moving back from the bed and going to discuss things with one another in hushed tones outside the door. "Gossip, school stuff, girl stuff. I missed having you around." She grasped the brunette's warm hand and squeezed. Ron let go of her, grasping the brunette's face in his palms. "I am going to take you on the best date ever when you get out of St. Mugo's.

"No, I taking her out first. On a girl's night out!"

"Bugger off, she's my girlfriend!"

"And she's my friend!" Ginny shot back.

"She's also _my_ friend. I'm taking Hermione out first. We're going to a book store. I know you love those. I'll buy you a whole shelf of books."

"You are not going to outdo me Harry! I'll buy her the whole book store," Ron insisted, letting go of Hermione's face and clenching his fists as he argued with his sister and best friend, eager to prove his loyalty to the brunette. Hermione rubbed her face where Ron had touched her. She was his girlfriend? What? Since when? Her head turned back and forth from the people arguing over her. The only exception was Luna. She stood by the window, her hands in her coat pockets and watching the brunette with an expression that reminded the brunette of a hawk looking at a mouse.

"Luna, come over here. Come say hi to 'Mione. She's not going to bite or scratch anymore," Harry suggested when he saw that the blonde wasn't joining them.

"I'll pass," she answered without hesitation, her eyes never leaving those of Hermione's. Then without another word she left the room, her heeled boots clicking down the hall.

"How strange," Ron muttered, looking after her.

"She's always been an odd bird, leave her be," Ginny said dismissively, getting up from the bed when the three healers walked back in.

"We'll have to ask you all to leave now. We have no doubt that miss Granger is a bit overwhelmed by the events that just occurred so it's best if she could get some peace. You are all welcome to come back another day and visit her in between the tests we will be running."

"How long will she have to stay until the tests are all concluded and she can go back out into the wizarding community?" Harry asked.

"A month or so, depending on how well she cooperates with us," the head healer answered.

"A month?" Hermione spat out. "I can't afford a month here. I want to- I need to leave."

"And you will leave. Just a bit more patience is all we ask of you, miss Granger. I understand you must be fed up of-"

"No, you don't understand. I need to be out there. I need to leave." This was hissed, almost a threat.

The head healer frowned, his tone less soft and brokering no argument. "I'm sorry but you cannot leave unless you have my explicit orders to do so. And until I tell the hospital that you are healed and ready to go, you will stay here under supervision. Please have more patience. Surely as the brains of the trio you can see I mean you no harm." With that he and healers left, their white robes swishing silently around them.

"It's going to be alright 'Mione. I'm sure you'll recover quickly and will be out of here in no time. And we will visit you so you won't get bored." Ron smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

It wasn't the boredom that bothered Hermione and she squirmed in the hospital bed, trying to quell the irritated urgency in her. "Can I at least have my wand?"

The question caught the three friends off guard. "Your wand? Whatever for?" Ginny asked.

"Do any of you have it?" She didn't respond to the first question.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. They had a feeling they knew the real reason for this. "I have your wand locked up at the ministry, waiting for you. But Hermione. You don't need it. She's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Who?" Hermione asked, clueless.

Harry worked his jaw, wondering if he should tell her. If she couldn't remember then why should he burden her and break her wonderful oblivion? Ron wasn't as tactful.

"Bellatrix can't hurt you anymore Hermione. She's dead."

Hermione's face paled at this. "Oh." Was all she said.

Ginny wapped Ron on the shoulder painfully. "Ouch. What was that for?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Be more gentle you numskull."

"Sorry," he muttered when he realized what he had done.

"Don't apologize to me, but to her."

"Right." Ron cast an apologetic look at the brunette. "So-" But Hermione had already recovered and was speaking up. "Still, I would feel better having my wand."

"Hermione I-"

"Please Harry?" Hermione turned pleading eyes up to him. "Can't you do it for a friend? It'll help me sleep better at night. And I promise I won't use it for anything else. I'll be a good girl."

Harry let out a slow sigh, turning away from Hermione's pouty look. "Fine. I'll bring it over. Tomorrow." He owed that much to his friend.

"Thank you Harry." Gratitude and relief was in Hermione's voice.

"Now I guess we better get going," Ginny said. "Mum is going to kill us for being late to supper."

"Do we have to leave? Hermione just woke up. Surely mum can understand that. She'd want to be here too."

"We can't overwhelm Hermione. She just woke up. I'm sure she could do with a bit of peace to regain her bearings. We probably already scared her enough as it is."

"I suppose you're right, mate," Ron grumbled, not at all happy he had to leave Hermione's side after she had finally woken up. "But I'll be here tomorrow as soon as possible," he promised his girlfriend, giving her one last hug which she didn't return either.

Then with that and one last wave from the three of them, Hermione's friends disapparated. Finally she was alone in the dark and quiet of her hospital room. She let out a deep breath and pulled the covers back up to her neck as she settled down into the bed. Well, it looked like she was going to be stuck here for now. There was no way she could make it out given the horrid state her body was in. But if Harry brought her her wand tomorrow then she knew a spell that could help revitalize her legs if the healers didn't want to do it for her.

And then once she was able to walk, she was leaving this place. She had to find the other witch who had escaped from purgatory before anyone else did because everything had gone wrong.

 **A/N: These next couple of chapters won't be from Hermione's pov purposely because I want to show the reactions and thoughts of her friends (with maybe a slight dash of her input) after she awakens. Thus these chapters might be a bit slow paced as I try to set the tone for the second half of the story. Besides, we've listened to the girls inner thoughts for the first whole act, time to give others the limelight.**

 **Also, this chapter is shorter than the others, apologizes for that. I wanted to leave the last chapter on a little cliffhanger and by relegating this portion of the information to a new chapter then I could do that.**

 **And since this chapter is a bit shorter, I'm going to take the time to ramble here a bit. I'm making Luna an unknown variable in this story. She's pretty eccentric so the fact that she could tell that Hermione was going to reawaken wouldn't seem too far fetched for her to know. There's no real reason why she knows this, or some ulterior purpose, just felt this fit her better, given her slightly seer nature. She'll come in useful later though.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Fifteenth Dance: Healing is a Long Process

* * *

 _The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love. Hubert H. Humphrey_

* * *

Ron was too ecstatic to hide the good news. "Mum. Dad. George. Hermione-she's awake!"

Molly, who was holding up a giant pot to bring to the kitchen, to her credit, did not drop it in shock at hearing the words that came from her youngest son's mouth. At first she was in disbelief. "You better not be saying that just because you missed supper and don't want me to yell your ear off even though I explicitly told you not to come late home."

"No, mum, he's being serious. Hermione really is awake." Ginny protected her brother's claim with much enthusiasm. Molly still was a bit skeptical, after all she had just seen Hermione mere hours ago and she was as knocked out as possible, but both her youngest children were gushing, their tongues stumbling over one another as they spoke, so that had to mean something.

"What do you mean she woke up?" George asked, once the crack of the apparating siblings faded away. He was flicking his wand around lazily, magical dust coming from it and drifting onto his trousers and the tabletop where it glowed a bright orange before dying down. "We were just there an hour or so ago. She was as stiff as a log."

"Yes, but she did wake up. She started twitching and pulling faces in her sleep and we all thought it was a fluke or something but it wasn't. She woke up and was talking to us and was, just awake!" Ron said, too excited to get his sentences to make much sense.

"That's amazing!" Arthur stood up from the table, tossing the paper he had been studying to the side. "We have to go see her right away." He made to go fetch his winter coat and hat.

"Dad we can't go right now. They said Hermione needs some rest before she can get used to having visitors again. Their going to run some tests on her and make sure she's alright." Ginny's words stopped her father in his tracks.

There was a loud clatter from the kitchen as Molly put the giant empty pot that had contained the soup for their dinner in the sink. "Well if she's awake then I best get to making some food for her. No doubt she needs a good meal to brighten her spirits up. And to put some meat on her bones. The poor thing looks starved!" Molly went about merrily humming to herself as she used her wand to make fruits, vegetables, breads, meats and spices float out from the pantry and towards the cutting boards before they were dumped onto a pot or pan which heated up to cook them. It looked like she was trapped in a hurricane of food.

"This is truly amazing. Spectacular!" Arthur commented as he sat back down. He was truly glad that Hermione had come back. He had been greatly upset when it had been diagnosed that the girl would never return to normal. "The healers said she would never awaken again but she has!"

"I know," Ron murmured excitedly, sitting down at the table.

"Hey mum, where's supper?" Ginny called, not venturing more than the doorway to the kitchen, a knife whizzing past her head to cut up the food meant for Hermione's meal.

"You missed it," her mother responded with. "You know that means no supper for you. But since you missed it for a good cause, then I suppose I can whip you up something to eat."

"Thanks mum." Ginny was famished even though she didn't say so. She gave out a huge sneeze as a puff of pepper passed by her nose and then went to sit down next to her brother at their oversized table.

"Does the media know?" Arthur asked after Ron had gone over the details of Hermione's awakening, his arms and eyebrows wildly gesticulating during the recount. "Or the ministry?"

"Uh, no," this tripped Ron up a bit. "It was just us in the room when it happened. None of us thought to tell anyone about it. We were more focused on Hermione's well-being."

Arthur nodded his head at this. "We may have to tell Kingsley and McGonagall. It's only fair for them to know."

"I think we shouldn't tell the press about this until later. There's no telling if it could have adverse effects on Hermione. She's still a bit...delicate from the experience. She was even frightened of us when she came to." The redhead girl couldn't stand to have her poor friend freak out and start screaming in front of reporters and then be labeled unstable.

"I understand what you are saying Ginny, but the minister of magic and the headmistress of Hogwarts certainly know better than to go running their mouths about this development. I'm sure if we ask nicely then they won't tell a soul until Hermione's ready." Arthur reached over the table and patted his daughter on the hand.

"This is pretty cool. Hermione's like Harry now. Returning from the dead and all that bullocks. She's the _girl_ -who-lived." George smiled cheekily. "And what about you Ron? You're the only one who hasn't died from that group yet and come back to life. Get on with it."

A pan came twirling out of the kitchen at those words, nearly nicking George on his head before it crashed to the wall and onto the floor, it's magical aided flight stopped.

"Don't you dare tell your brother to die, you hear me George Weasley? Or I will give you a sound punishment. I don't care if you're a grown man or not, I will whoop your arse!" Molly screamed over the sound of her cooking and George ducked his head. "Yes mom. I'm sorry." Then whispering, he added to the people at the table for them to hear only, "I guess mom's still a touch upset about Fred."

In fact they all still were. Eight months wasn't enough time to forget the other twin, whose presence filled any room with mirth and laughter. Together with George, he had always captivated an audience and had a large following of those who were up to no good and took inspiration from the twins pranks and hi-jinks.

The elated mood at the table sobered up a bit. The loss hurt, but it hurt George the most. Not that he would admit it. The place were his ear was missing itched and he absentmindedly scratched at it. It was Ginny who broke the silence in an awkward attempt to mend things.

"I think Ron doesn't need anything like that. He's practically already mentally dead given how a rock is smarter and more tactful than him."

"I am not dumb!" Ron shot to his defense at Ginny's barb.

"Oh, little sis has got you there," George chuckled, glad to move past the death of his twin.

The siblings then took to bickering over who was stupider as Arthur went back to reading his paper in his study. The kids only quieted down when Molly brought warm food over for them.

* * *

Harry was the first one to come visit Hermione the next day. He was on his lunch break right now and had decided to bring Hermione's wand with him after much deliberation. He had kept it all this time, safe in his office, locked up in a small wooden box that had gradually gathered dust while it waited on a shelf for it's owner to awaken.

Now he had the ten inch wand in his pocket, waiting to be handed over to it's owner. The wood was warm to the touch, as if the wand itself was excited about the exchange that was going to happen. "Hermione, good to see you walking." His voice and sudden appearance startled her and she nearly lost her balance, recovering at the last second. She had been hopping around the room, balancing on one leg at a time for extended periods to get her muscles working.

Harry walked through the doorway of her room, where he had been waiting and watching quietly as the brunette did her exercises. Now she stopped in them, giving him a tentative look, her face drawn, before rushing over to him eagerly. "Did you bring it?" He knew what she talking about.

"I did. But how are you walking so quickly? I thought you would be bedridden for another week or so."

"I had the healers administer to me a muscle rebuilding potion. Normally one is supposed to take it easy with it as the process can be painful but I downed the whole bottle in one go. I want to be better already," she admitted.

Harry was impressed, his brows rising high. "Hermione you really are unstoppable when you put your mind to something." He knew the muscle rebuilding potion hurt as much as a Skelo-grow potion.

"Can I have my wand now?" The way Hermione stuck out her hand towards him was a childish and brusque motion. She didn't even care for his compliment. Harry pushed the pinprick of unease out of his mind at this. He was probably imagining that there was a difference in her character. It was all probably due to the coma she had been in for a while. Made her a bit slower on the uptake of social cues and such. He dug into his pocket and handed over the wand her. She greedily took the wood and ran her hands and eyes over it, absorbing it to the last detail.

"Hermione, I already said this before, but I'll repeat myself again. Bellatrix cannot hurt you anymore." He felt the need to reassure his friend, given how much abhorrent attention she was giving the wand.

The brunette looked up at this, her lips curled up gently in a look that said she knew something that Harry didn't. "I know that. The wand is just here to help me with reading books at night. They don't appreciate me keeping the lights on late after hours."

Harry smiled at this. "Of course that would be your reasoning for having a wand. Typical Hermione. If you could only have your way then you would make sure that wands were as harmless as flies. No jinx's or curses whatsoever."

Hermione walked away from Harry at this, sitting pretzel-style on the bed after stashing her wand under her pillow. "Does the world know I'm awake yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No. We haven't told anyone about this yet. Only the four of us who were here last night know."

"Good. I'd prefer if it'd stay that way. I'm not ready to face the mobs."

"I understand. But we can't keep this a secret for long. Our friends, the minster of magic and the headmistress of Hogwarts, would all be upset if we didn't tell them you were awake. It wouldn't be fair."

Hermione's lips twisted at this and her eyes glimmered darkly. She briefly closed them as she battled with some internal decision. "I just want a few more days to myself. Is that so much to ask?" Her voice was petulant and Harry squirmed in discomfort.

"I suppose. But we have to tell them soon." He tried to put as much authority into his tone as possible. This was his friend and he wanted to respect her wishes, but he was an auror now and he had duties that he needed to fulfill to the ministry.

There was a loud crack outside the room and Ron came stumbling in a moment later, his shirt untucked and his hair standing up at the back.

"Ron, what happened? I thought you'd be the first one here to visit Hermione. What had happened to all you said yesterday?" Harry teased as Ron came to stand breathlessly next to him.

"I couldn't-sleep last night-too excited. And then when I-finally fell asleep, I overslept," Ron answered between breaths. "Hullo Hermione. I'm glad to see you. You look better than yesterday. Did the healers run tests on you yet?"

"They did," Hermione nodded her head. "And they also gave me potions to help aid my health."

"That's great! How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"I'm glad to see you on your feet Hermione, but, I have to be on my way, so I'll catch up with you later," Harry informed, looking at his watch. Lunch break was almost over and he had to return back to the ministry. Something like panic flared across Hermione's face at those words but it was gone as quickly as it appeared, neither boy noticing it. "It was lovely seeing you again Hermione." Then he disapparated away. That left Ron and Hermione in the room alone. The red-haired man dawdled by her bedside, unsure what to do. He wanted to kiss her most of all, but he didn't want to push it.

Instead he took to sitting next to her and she pulled her knees up to her chest so that he would have more space on the bed. "Hermione..." he swallowed hard, unsure what to say. "I missed you, you know," he said at last. "I felt terrible. I thought the worst. I was ready to tear apart the witch who did this to you with my bare hands."

Hermione flinched at his harsh words and the images they provoked in her mind.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so rough," Ron stammered, fiddling with his hands and looking down at them. Now that she was back he didn't know what to say anymore. It was like visiting a long lost cousin after ten years and discovering you didn't know what to talk about with them because you had so much information to convey that you didn't know when or where to start.

Hermione didn't say anything, taking to looking at her toes. The silence stretched between them. He felt like he had moved on, changing and growing as a person while Hermione had remained her same old self, trapped in homeostasis. She was a butterfly in a cocoon but without the change metamorphosis brought with it. In fact, it was like the opposite. She had retracted more, grown backwards. She would have been chatting off his ear by now, her mouth never ceasing to spill forth knowledge or questions like an overflowing cauldron. But now she was quiet. Was it because she had lost all that knowledge?

"Mione, do you have any memories or recollections of the time we spent together?"

Hermione's lips thinned at this. "To be honest, no. I vaguely know who you and Potter are."

Ron paled at this and the breath caught in his throat, causing his voice to get squeaky. "Blimey, that's terrible. Do the healers have anything for that?"

"If they do, they haven't tried it yet." Hermione shrugged and went back to looking at her toes.

Ron took a deep breath, needing to ask this next question but hating to have to ask it. "Do you...do you know that we're dating?" Ron managed to get the words out through his dry as sandpaper throat. His heart thumped in his chest something dreadful and he feared the answer she would give him although he already knew what it might be.

A chuckle escaped from Hermione's lips. "That we are dating?" Her voice went up in pitch as if she struggling to reel in some emotion. Was it her trying to prevent tears? "No, I had no idea we were romantically engaged." Ron's heart plummeted and he suddenly had no more desire to talk. Hermione hadn't known they were dating. Did this mean she didn't love him anymore? All those years of shared adventure, experience and build up, and now it was over before it could even begin.

They sat in some more silence before another crack announced the arrival of Ginny. The redheaded girl strode into the room and immediately noticed the dark mood surrounding her brother and his girlfriend. "What's going on here?" she asked, lowering the basket of food Molly had prepared for Hermione to the floor by her night stand.

Ron merely shook his head and got up. He walked outside, hand over his mouth, his shoes squeaking on the tiled floor of the hallway. Ginny watched him go before she turned to look back at Hermione. "What was that about?"

Hermione cocked her head, more interested in the basket of food than with Ron's departure. "Is that food? It smells really good." Hermione dropped her legs to the floor and padded over to check on it when Ginny blocked her way to the basket.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, her eyes level to the brunette's. She wanted answers and now.

The brunette shrugged. "I lost my memories. It's no big deal."

"No big deal!?" The redheaded girl's eyes went wide. "How can you drop a bombshell like that and say it's no big deal! Your memories are what make you as a person, therefore you've lost yourself Hermione. You've lost yourself." Ginny's voice softened at the end, horrified for what Hermione was going to have to go through, all because she had unwillingly been caught in a spell by the most horrid of witches.

"It's no big deal," Hermione stated once more, firmly. As if she could convince Ginny it was true.

"It _is_ a big deal," a third voice stated. It was the head healer from last time. He came alone, a floating tray of potions and medicines on it following him. "However, Miss Granger will not understand this as she has no memories so she doesn't care to see what is wrong with not having any. In short, she is incapable of realizing what she is missing out on. Why don't you sit down? We have some tests and potions to administer." He gestured for Hermione to sit back on her bed and the brunette did so reluctantly.

"I'll have to ask you to leave," he instructed Ginny and she nodded her head, leaving the room. The door shut magically behind her and she found herself out in a white tiled hallway where Ron was pacing around, his hand still on his mouth.

"Ron, she lost her memories. This is terrible."

Ron looked up at her, his eyes glimmering with wetness. "She doesn't even remember us dating. This is horrid. What if she doesn't love me anymore?" Ginny went over and wrapped her brother in a hug. She knew how much he cared for the brown haired girl and how he had waited patiently by her side for months in the hopes she would reawaken. This was tearing his heart apart.

"It's going to be fine. I know it is. Just give her some time. I'm sure there is a way for her memories to come back."

"And if there isn't?"

"She's a miracle girl, Ron. She woke up when she wasn't supposed to. She'll remember in time."

"But what about if that still doesn't happen. Then what?"

"Then you'll have to make her fall in love with you again."

"I can't do that. I can't. It was all the time that we spent together that made her love me. Without that shared past I'm just a loser. I'm not even that good at magic and-"

"Ron." Ginny pulled back from her brother, slightly amused to see him stressing out so much; to see him lay out all his insecurities. She had never seen him act this way when it came to matters of dealing with girls. Usually he was ready to run the other way. "If Hermione could love you back then, and she very well knew how pathetic and useless you could be, then she'll love you again. You just have to find a way to get her to see that."

Ron was silent a moment as he digested this. "Thanks Ginny. You're right. I'll have to be strong and patient. I won't give up on Hermione."

Ginny smiled softly at this and then pulled her brother in for another hug.

* * *

It was night now and Hermione lay slumbering in her bed. Snow fell softly outside her window and a cold wind rattled the panes ever so often but she was safe and warm in her bed. She had just fallen asleep after she had exercised some more, making sure all the muscles in her body were functioning as closely to a hundred percent as she could get them. She had also practiced her magic, heedful of the healers that would drop by her room sometimes. She'd hide her wand and pretend to be reading a book from the selection that Arthur and Molly had brought her before resuming. She couldn't let them know she had a wand with her. No doubt they would take it away from her.

She wanted to leave right away but she knew she couldn't. She had to wait patiently. Make them trust that she wouldn't leave. The part she hated most was the healers and their damn nosy noses. They kept trying to poke into her head, to find her missing memories but she wouldn't let them. She didn't want anyone digging into her mind and she had made it clear. She'd scratched the face of the last person who had insisted on it and now the healers knew full well not to bring up the topic to her until she deemed she was ready. She never would be ready, not that they would ever know since they wouldn't get the chance to do it because she was going to leave before then.

There were things that she had seen and done that couldn't and shouldn't be witnessed by the healers. Then there was that blasted hotel and the prison sentence she had served there. They couldn't know about purgatory and what she had been through there. If they did then realities could crash, or something like that. She wasn't sure what the rules or repercussion's of it would be but she felt the judges would not like her sharing information about their world. So she was going to avoid that the best she could, besides she wasn't exactly excited to recall that hellish nightmare.

Hermione tossed in her bed, opening her eyes to the dark and suddenly awake. She felt uneasy, like something or someone was watching her. But who? Was it the judges? A shadow moved from the corner of her eye and without another thought she grabbed her wand and pointed it at their face. " _Lumos_ ," she whispered and saw that Luna was standing in her room by the door, her face expressionless and eyes glowing in the light of the spell. How had she even got in here?

"Luna. What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped, sliding her feet out from under the covers and trying to approach the other witch. "Are you spying on me?"

The other merely looked blankly on at her. "I was right." Said more to herself than to Hermione, Luna turned her back, opened the door and slide out into the empty and quiet hallway.

"Wait. What are you blabbering about?" Hermione peered out into the hallway as well but Luna had already disappeared.

Well, that was weird.

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron and Ginny visited again, bringing Neville with them. As promised, no one had told the higher authorities about Hermione's awakening, even the hospital keeping a stiff upper lip about it, citing that it's patient's requests and health were more important than anything else.

Ron and Ginny had informed Harry about Hermione's lost memories and the black haired boy hadn't been shocked. Given the ancient magic spell she had been under it was a miracle she still had her soul intact. Ron still felt devastated after learning that Hermione might no longer carry any feelings for him but he had bravely returned, needing to be by his love's side as she recovered.

"I can't believe I missed you waking up. If only I had stayed a few more minutes," Neville shook his head in disappointment at himself before giving the girl a hug. She didn't return it but smiled up at him. "It's good that you did. I was a mess, screaming and kicking people. I'm glad I had one less person to embarrass myself in front of."

"Nonsense," Neville waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't have minded. You're my friend Mione. Besides I got to miss the miracle of you awakening, and that's a once in a lifetime thing. I wonder what the papers will call you once word gets around."

"Hopefully they won't be calling me at all. I'd like some peace and quiet."

The friends chuckled at this, all in high spirits. It was the weekend starting today and they had come to visit their friend. They had all brought small gifts for her and decided to dine in the room with her. Ron had conjured up a picnic blanket like the muggles used and Neville had brought a wonderful potted plant, that with the aid of some of his herbology magic, grew around the blanket and it's guests, providing a small secluded world filled with the scent of honeysuckle and lilies. Hermione could almost forget she was in a hospital.

Ginny had brought more of Molly's home cooking and Harry had brought a nice bottle of champagne. "I saw this at the parks when I was a little kid. Muggles love doing this especially when it's warm."

"We may be a bit behind, considering the blizzard raging outside," Ron commented cheerfully in response to Harry's words, as he unwrapped the desert he had bought for the occasion. He was going to be the best gentleman to Hermione, to win her affection back.

"Mudblood's do this?" Hermione asked all of a sudden, the disgust in her words freezing her friends. They exchanged looks with one another, uncertain what to do or say next. One boy spoke up first.

"What did you say, Hermione?" Harry turned to look at his friend, confused as to why she, of all people, would say the racial slur.

Hermione's eyes flared in panic as she realized the mistake she had made, given all her friend's distraught facial expressions. "I didn't-I mean, it's what's on my arm. So I figured-" she dropped her head, her ears burning up in shame at her mistake. Ron was the first to reach out to her. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Mione. Must be that you're picking up some things from your past. Some unpleasant things."

Hermione nodded her head at this, frantic to erase what had just happened. "How about some of those sandwiches, Ginny. I'm famished." Ginny smiled at this, putting the worry for her friend temporarily aside. She wondered if her friend could only remember unpleasant snippets of her past and how she had been called a mudblood, how the words were forever carved into her skin. No doubt Hermione had questions about where the scars came from.

"Hermione don't pay any mind to what the scar on your arm says. We do not hate you for your muggleborn status. You're so much better than a lot of purebloods. Better than that nasty witch Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Ginny cleared her throat, urging Ron wordlessly to shut up before he triggered some memory in Hermione but he went on, oblivious to her attempts. "She may have carved those words into your flesh but don't ever let them stay with you. You are Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio!" This time it was Harry's turn to clear his throat and he did it a bit more loudly than Ginny had. Still Ron didn't notice it.

"And not only that-"

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry both said his name, startling the man and causing his hand to come shooting off of Hermione's shoulder.

"What?" He turned an innocent face to them.

"That's enough," Harry added. "Let's talk about something else." Ron sat down, heeding his friend's words.

"No, that's fine. I don't mind," Hermione said, making herself more comfortable on the blanket and grasping the flute of champagne in her hand that Harry's enchanted bottle had poured for her. "I know she did some terrible things to me and to other people. I can remember it well. That at least."

"You poor dear," Ginny rubbed Hermione's knee soothingly from where she sat next to the girl. "I hope your other memories come back so that you can have happier things to remember and reflect upon. Shall we tell you about some of them?"

Hermione hesitantly agreed to this and soon the blanket was alive with chattering and reminiscing of all the wild things they had done at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron lead most of the talk with Ginny and Neville interjecting with their own comments. Hermione listened attentively, sipping sparsely on her drink. At the end when all the food had been eaten and all the drinks, drunk, the boys drew to an end on the latest adventure. They had argued over some of the details along the way and certainly exaggerated some of the facts but in the end Hermione's head was spinning with the influx of information and from the drink she had consumed. "I was such a troublemaker. And here I thought I spent all my days trapped in a library with my nose buried in some old book."

"You did spend a lot of time in the library. But when you didn't, you were getting in trouble with us." Ron chortled, his face flush with drink.

"Wow," Hermione mumbled to herself. "I was really not expecting that."

"I'm glad our stories could entertain you. But how did you even lose your memories from a soul spell? That's quite peculiar."

Ginny shook her head at Neville's question. "No one knows. That's why this type of magic was banned. It's too dangerous and unstable. Has too many unknown variables"

"How did the witch even get this spell on you? You were always surrounded by the Order or by friends and teachers. So how?" Neville was curious. He was asking the question everyone else wanted to know. How had the spell been placed on Hermione in the first place?

"She uh, caught me before the battle of Hogwarts could begin. It was the one time I was alone. I was out thinking things over and needed some peace and that's when she caught me. I guess she sensed that her side would lose and she wanted to drag me down with it, figuring that no one would hurt her if they found out she was attached to the golden girl from the trio. It didn't work out like she wanted it to," Hermione said bitterly into the mouth of her flute, taking a big sip of her champagne.

"That sick bitch," Ginny cursed. "I hope she's rotting for all the evil she's done. I wish she was still alive so we could stick her into prison with the other Death Eaters."

"What has happened with Vol-I mean, He-who-must-not-be-named's army anyways? The papers don't say much on it." Hermione had took to reading any paper she could get her hands on but all of them talked about the same topic-the reparation of the community, awards given out to war heroes, and how Death Eaters were going to be caught and punished with daily records of those who had been caught posted to boost moral. But that wasn't what she wanted. She had been sent back because Voldemort had come back to life. Yet the world seemed to not know this. Where was he?

"Well, the army fell apart after he died and went into hiding. The aurors are looking for fragments of the Death Eaters even now as we speak. Me and Ron are the ones responsible for bringing them back and we've found a couple but not many. Their hard to find."

Hermione nodded her head in consideration of this. She still wasn't satisfied by that answer so she decided to go out on a limb. "And there's been no reports of Vol-I mean, He-who-must-not-be-named coming back alive?"

At this all her friends burst out into laughter, angering her. "What? What's so funny?" They wouldn't be laughing if they had been through what she had. If they knew what she did.

"Hermione, he's dead. He-who-must-not-be-named is deader than a door nail," Neville said. "Where did you get such an idea that he'll come back to life?"

"Hermione when I sacrificed myself it caused his final horcrux to be destroyed. There is no way he is coming back to life a third time!" Harry explained, only making Hermione even angrier.

"You don't know a damn thing do you!" She hissed, standing up. "He's alive and I know it. You didn't come back from where I did! You didn't see the things I did!"

This made her friends sober up. "Mione, what are you saying?"

"I was fucking dead, that's what I'm saying!"

"No, you were in a coma, not dead-"

"I know what I was, Ron. I was dead. And I know I was dead because I ended up in purga-" Suddenly Hermione's throat stopped working. Her hands flew up to it and her eyes opened wide. What in Merlin's beard-she couldn't talk anymore! Her throat wasn't letting her! It was like someone had clapped hot iron clamps on it in a vice like grip. She couldn't even utter a single sound! Or breathe!

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry was the first to his feet. Hermione shook her head urgently to let him know that she wasn't. She pointed with one hand, the other hand still on her throat, trying to alleviate the pressure she felt on it.

"Ginny, get the healers! Something's wrong!"

 **A/N-Dun dun dunn! What's going on with Hermione?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Sixteenth Dance: Rising from the Dark to Face more Darkness

* * *

 _If the Resurrection is resurrection from the dead, all hope and freedom are in spite of death. Paul Ricoeur_

* * *

She was in oppressive darkness, the weight of it pushing down on her and making it impossible to breath. It was wet, the dark, and smelt of living things and of decaying things. She didn't like it. She needed to leave it, her lungs burning for air that she could not draw in. She was out of place here, this dark something reserved for those who no longer required air to live.

She moved her limbs in the absolute dark, keeping her eyeballs shut so that it could not crumble and fall into her eyes. It shifted around her, inching slowly up and outwards. She could feel air sweep into the cracks she had made but still the pressure on her chest, on her face, didn't move and she knew she was running out of time. _Come on, move!_ She pleaded and using all the strength in her numb body she heaved forth, kicking her legs up too. Bright light stabbed through her still closed lids and she let out a gasping breath, taking in the fresh air accessible to her. She sat up, rubbing dirt out of her eyes until she was accustomed to the light and could open her eyes again. She found that she was sitting up in a dirt hole, her lower half still somewhat buried underneath.

Her breathing regaining some regularity, she attempted to crawl out of the shallow grave she had just been buried in. Her limbs were shaking from the exertion of this and once completely out she collapsed by it, gazing up at the sky through the thick branches of the trees of the forest she was in as she tried to draw strength into her weakened body. It was midday given the intensity of the light, yet it was a bit subdued thanks to the thick foliage. In fact, this forest was dark in general and it was cold, the ground on her back chilling her blood.

Yet she didn't want to move, her mind whirling around her as pieces of who she was and what she was doing here came to her. She lay like that for a bit, the ominous magical silence of the forest around her unnerving her more than she would like to admit. Fragments of her past, of purgatory, collided in her head, reminding her of why she was here again. When at last she had reconstructed some sort of sense as to what was going on, she sat up and scanned the grave where she had been. She needed to find her wand and leave this place. She couldn't stay here for long. She had to take down Voldemort.

Digging in through the fresh dirt she wrapped her fingers around the familiar grain of her wood, cast a muscle replenishing spell on her limbs and set out of the woods.

* * *

Voldemort was alive. For the third time he had conquered and tricked death and walked the earth as a reward for his conniving ways. When he had first woken up he had been disoriented but he didn't let that bother him. Before long his memories came back to him, filling his body with anger and vigor. His limbs were weak and it took much effort to move but he sat up from the slab of stone he had been laid on. He was in a dark room filled with similar corpses. As he stumbled by them, all naked like him, he noticed that he recognized all of them. They had been his followers, going into battle against the Order, in a war meant to bring a reign of blood purity. And now they were gone, but he wasn't. He wondered how many followers he had lost and if he could possibly rebuild his legion once more. Harry Potter's face flashed before him and he grit his teeth in anger. That boy had taken everything from him not only once but twice! All of Voldemort's efforts laid to waste. But there would be no third time for Potter. Voldemort would succeed this time, he was sure of it. After all, what did they say, third times the charm?

First, he had to leave this place. His body had been carted away to the ministry, he was certain of it. And if not the ministry than some special place meant to deposit the evil dead. They had dumped his corpse here but for whatever specific reason he didn't know. He only hoped that no one checked up regularly on this place. Hopefully they thought he was good and dead and would continue to believe that as he secretly built up his army once more. Already he was planning and scheming the best way to get his power back.

Shivering in the strong chill of this place but refusing to huddle over like a weakling, he scoured the room managing to find some odd clothes that had been ripped off and tossed aside from several different bodies. They didn't fit him well but that didn't bother him. All he needed now was a wand...but no one seemed to have one. He had lost his to the Potter boy.

Where could he get one? As if the thought brought it about, Voldemort was aware of a weight in the pocket of the borrowed robes. He slide his hand in and pulled out none other than the Elder wand. Smiling widely to himself he looked it over, almost in disbelief. He knew Harry had won the wand from him in the last battle but now here it was. Was it because Voldemort was alive once more and thus Harry would not be recognized as the master of it since he hadn't truly beat the dark lord? Would it still work for him the same way? Only one way to test it out. Then with a cackle he disapparated. It was time to start the third wizarding war.

* * *

Voldemort didn't know if Bellatrix or Hermione had come back to life. With his memories of his past intact, he only hoped that Bellatrix had somehow managed to find a way to come back and that she would help him. She was the greatest fighter he had had and knew that with her help he could easily bring his army together once more. Her loyalty to him proved that no task was too much for her and where others had balked at his orders she had followed them through, sometimes with too much zeal. But that was what he liked about her. That was why she was his lieutenant.

He didn't waste too much time thinking about that. First he had to figure out how long he had been gone this time and what the status of his followers were. Sadly, his army had suffered a giant loss of moral when he had died. Their marks had disappeared this time and thus they knew he wouldn't be coming back again. They had turned tail and fled. With no leader to guide them they were useless. But he would change that shortly. It had been five months since he had been killed and the ministry was celebrating his demise and rebuilding all that he had ruined. Wiping away all his hard work. Not for long if he had his way.

Keeping a low profile so that he wouldn't tip the ministry off, he went about his business. His followers had been more than surprised to see him back and many had called it a hoax until he had jinxed them, proving it was him by his signature spell style. Then they had rejoiced and fallen to kiss his feet. There was so little of them and it worried him but not for long. He knew he couldn't start a war given the state of his side but he was patient if anything and so were his followers. Given enough time he would rise again, strong and powerful while the wizarding community would grow soft, thinking that he was gone for sure. He couldn't wait to see the look on their surprised and dumb faces when he made his grand appearance.

His expansive plans would have to wait. For now he had to make sure that the followers he had would be kept safe and out of the prisons. Aurors were hunting them down like there was no tomorrow and it was making things difficult to do. No doubt this would go on for a while, but like he had said, he was a patient man. He had waited fourteen years before, he could wait fourteen more. He would get what he wanted. And as long as he had luck on his side, his goals would succeed. And so he worked hard at his goals for three months after his revival.

It helped that Hermione, one of the golden trio, was incapacitated. It seemed she hadn't made it back. As for Bellatrix, he had no clue where her body was. His only guess was that since she hadn't been in the room of dead bodies in the ministry, that she had to be back at Hogwarts. He pondered if he could bring her back to life himself. With that thought he set out to the grounds of Hogwarts, careful to keep out of sight of any aurors or teachers there. They were rebuilding the school from rubble. The process was almost complete and Voldemort let his lips stretch thinly. He was going to make sure to raze this place to the foundations once more. No, he would completely erase it from existence.

Voldemort was walking around the woods, careful of the magical creatures that resided there. He didn't want them to attack him or to alert someone at the school of his presence. He walked silently through the shrubbery, his black clad and robed figure almost blending into the shadows.

A series of sharp cries drew his attention to the left, the yells unsettling a flock of magical birds and sending them flying past him. What was going on there? With quick powerful strides he approached, pushing aside low hanging branches in his way. The screams only got louder and he could discern some words that were being used.

"No! Not this! Not this!" The voice was familiar and as he brushed aside the last branch in his way his eyes glimmered with satisfaction. It seemed luck was already on his side. Before him was the black clad and dirt covered figure of his first in command, Bellatrix Lestrange. She had fingers digging in through her curls and was on her knees on the ground, hyperventilating.

"Bellatrix," he called out but she couldn't hear him, lost to the inner turmoils of her mind. He approached her instead, touching her gently on the shoulder. She flinched back and looked up, her eyes widening in fear and shock. She fell back onto her bottom and began to scramble backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He followed after her, eyes never leaving her.

"It is all right. You are now back in the world of the living. There is no need to fear me. It's me, Voldemort, your lord and savior. Rise Bellatrix and take my hand."

She fumbled around in the grass behind her and grasping the object, she picked it up and pointed it at him, only to see it was a twig and not her wand. She tossed it aside and got up to her feet instead. "Bellatrix, calm down. You've just come back from the dead. I can see it has caused you to have some odd reactions, but we do not have time for that now. We must get out of here for we are on enemy territory. No doubt your screams already attracted some attention."

"I-I-how long has it been?" She stammered out, looking pale under her dirt smudged face.

"I will tell you once we leave this place. _Accio_ wand," he pulled out his wand to summon Bellatrix's own where she had left it discarded on the grass due to her earlier outburst. It floated up to his hand and he tossed it to her. She took it and looked at it, her face strangely contemplative. She seemed to be struggling with something. Her wand hand raised, pointed at Voldemort. The man did not even flinch at this.

"Come, we must leave," he drawled, almost bored. Her hand shook, her chin raised up in what was meant to be a confident look, which was she failing at, and she stared at his face with dark eyes for a while as she debated something. Then she swallowed deeply before her arm dropped. He reached out a hand for her to grasp, knowing that she wouldn't have hurt him. She tentatively reached at it, her hand retreating uncertainly several times. "Don't dally," he hissed at her, her cowardly behavior bothering him. They needed to leave this forest before someone came and arrested them. Dark lord or not, there was only so many enemies he could fight. Already he could sense something moving ahead in the woods.

Bellatrix jumped at his words before she touched his cold flesh finally with the lightest of contact. Then they disappeared. A moment later Hagrid, his pet next to him, came out from the woods. He surveyed the now empty clearing with skeptical eyes. Fang had scented someone here, but now there was nothing here but the tall grass swaying in the breeze. Scratching his beard in confusion, Hagrid turned back to Hogwarts campus.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Mione?" Ron's puzzled and perplexed face stared down at the brunette who was now lying on her bed. The healers had been called in and quickly come to the aid of Hermione whose face had been turning different shades of alarming red as she was unable to make a sound. They had cast some spell on her and managed to get her back to normalcy. Now she lay on her bed, sipping some cool water to help with her pained throat.

"Yes, I'm better," she muttered into her glass, her eyebrows knit in concentration over what had happened.

"What do you wager occurred?" Harry turned to the head healer called Albert, the same one who had been on Hermione's case ever since she got here. He shook his head before answering Harry.

"It might be a symptom of the soul spell. Some magic that is still fading away."

"But why would it appear now, all of a sudden. She hasn't had this issue until now," Ginny asked, holding onto Harry's hand for support.

Albert shook his head. "Again, there is not much I can tell you except that our best healers are on the case. We will be monitoring her and keeping track of potential triggers for the magic. It's something very ancient. Almost didn't get it off in time."

The friends looked grimly at one another. Just when they thought the worst had been Hermione's loss of memory, now she had almost choked to death in front of them by some magical force. And they had no clue if it would occur again, and if when it did would Hermione be around someone that could help her?

The brunette was quiet, probably fearing to say another word. Ron went up to her and squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. We just need to be patient. You need to be patient." He was reassuring himself more with those words, but he needed to think the best or else the stress of worrying over the girl he loved would eat him alive.

Hermione merely nodded her head and gave him a watery smile. The next day she was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she left?" Ron raged at the head healer who, to his credit, did not flinch back from the angry man that threatened to get physical at the slightest misuse of a word.

"Ron, stop yelling," Harry said, grip tight on his friend's shoulder as he held him back from jumping at the man in front of them.

"I'm sorry but we simply do not know." He looked as upset about this as everyone else. "Trust me I would not have let her go willingly if I had been around to stop her. As it is no one saw her leave, and she's too weak to disaparate so someone..." at this he spread his hands out, the implication clear.

"You're saying one of us helped her? That's bollocks! We would never do something that foolish especially given how fragile she is!" Ron spat, his face beginning to match his hair. He lurched in Harry's hold and the black haired boy struggled to hold him. "Ron stop this."

"Harry, I can't." Ron turned his ire on Harry now. "There's no telling where she went and what she's trying to do! We should have cast a tracking charm on her. In fact this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Harry's voice rose at the accusation. "How?"

"You gave her the damn wand, didn't you?"

"What-no!" Harry spluttered. Harry hadn't told anyone about the exchange of the wand but Ron had been there when Hermione had first asked so it seemed the boy had put two and two together.

"You're lying to me, mate. You should have never given it to her. She wouldn't have been able to leave if you hadn't. If she gets hurt..." Ron walked away at this, overwhelmed and unable to speak anymore. Harry merely gave a heavy sigh.

"Mr. Potter, can I ask what it was you were thinking giving a flight risk a wand?" Albert's tone wasn't accusatory but it seeped with disapproval.

"I thought she was over it, and that she was smarter than to run away when she needed help." What Harry really didn't understand was why Hermione hadn't told them she was planning to go. They always did things together-be it saving the world or getting into trouble. So what had caused her to avoid their help, to avoid telling them? Was it because they had laughed at her for believing Voldemort was back? But the very thought was ludicrous. There was no way the wizard could come back, Harry had made sure of it. With a heavy sigh and one last look at Hermione's empty bed he left after Ron, trying to get the man to calm down.

* * *

Voldemort lead the way back to the shabby hole he was now residing in. It was a crummy little shack in the middle of a vast forest in upper Ireland, reinforced with protective wards and shields and invisibility spells to ensure no one would be finding it any time soon. Bellatrix followed him in wordlessly, frowning at the state the lord had fallen to. She could never have imagined him living like a hermit; it only seemed fitting that things of grandeur and high luxury accompanied his life. However, when she stepped inside she realized that the place had been expanded drastically with magic and it was like being back in the inside of a mansion. It was dark and chilly with furnishings of green and a lit fireplace that crackled but offered no warmth in this drafty room. Several conversing hooded figures sat at a large mahogany table in the center of it and as Voldemort swept up to stand at the front of it they stopped talking, and with trepidation Bellatrix realized who these people were. Death Eaters.

She stayed away from the table, her muscles trembling with the urge to run. So far no one had noticed her. Could she still make it? Disaparate before they could so much as glance at her?

"Today I have wondrous news," Voldemort started, calling their attention to him not that it wasn't already on him. They peered at him appreciatively beneath their hoods. "The fates had smiled down at me when they allowed me to live again. And the fates then smiled upon me once more when they brought a pivotal force back to our team. May I state that Bellatrix Lestrange once again walks among us!" He pointed his wand at her and the Death Eater's followed its line of sight.

There were murmurs of surprise as they turned to stare at her. Voldemort could see the woman take a step or two back, her face uneasy and obscured mostly by the unruly mass of dark curls. Her hands curled and uncurled slowly by her sides.

"Bellatrix, but how is she back?" roared Antonin, his face covered in stubble. He had once been a handsome man but living on the run for months, eating whatever garbage he could get his hands on-rats, leftover scraps from wizard bars and berries from the woods- had thinned the man considerably and his eyes were almost hollow sockets, indented deeply into his face. The irony of how Bellatrix had returned back from the dead mere hours ago yet looked better than them was not lost to her, and to them. It made them quite bitter. The dark witch's insanity was so great that even death could not tame her.

"How is she capable of resurrection!" Another demanded. Scabior, who like Antonin was a scrawny and pathetic mess. Bellatrix recognized the last three death eaters at the table- Alecto Carrow, her brother Amycus Carrow and Augustus Rookwood. It seemed they had all escaped judgment for now but bore the price of freedom. Worry, stress, and exhaustion lining all of their malnourished faces. Yet like weeds, they had not been wiped out, waiting once more to grow strong so they could take over the beautiful garden and turn it ugly.

"She's an impostor my lord!" Rookwood stood up, his chair falling backwards and he pulled out his wand with haste. Before he could fire off a spell, Voldemort had disarmed him with a simple flick of his wand.

"Settle down Rookwood. This is the Bellatrix we know, I am certain of it. We were both trapped in a sort of magical place in the afterlife, but we were able to meet there and plan a way out. I managed to escape first and I had feared she would not be able to either but I was proven wrong, my concerns unfounded."

"But my lord-" Rookwood hissed between his teeth, still standing, his fists curled up at his side.

"Sit down you git," Bellatrix snarled, finally chiming in. Voldemort wondered if the witch had lost her snappish attitude and banter in the afterlife. She would have been cackling with glee at the Death Eater's surprise at her resurrection. Maybe the death had done something to her- robbed her of what made her her. No matter, he would test her mettle later. See if she was still useful to him.

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin up haughtily. "You dare question our lord after he has done the impossible in coming back a third time from the clutches of death and gathered your sorry arses together, saving you from a pathetic life on the run from aurors that you didn't have the balls to face? After he has given you another chance to serve him after you turned tail and ran like pitiful little girl's away from the battle of Hogwarts? You disgust me," she spat on the floor to her left for emphasis, addressing not only Rookwood but the others as well. They all shifted in discomfort, well aware that it was the truth but only the still standing Death Eater answered her, an insult on his tongue that went unspoken.

Rookwood grit his teeth with forced acceptance of her and muttered out a "welcome back you hateful old bitch. Try not to die like you did last time," before he sat down once more, pulling his chair up.

She sent a snarl at him and Voldemort beckoned her to join his side before she could launch herself at Rookwood. She did so, taking her time and giving everyone in the room a once over before letting it settle on the man who had given her the most trouble. "Perhaps it is you who we cannot trust?" She sneered as she passed by Rookwood. The man merely cast her a hateful gaze. "Who knows if in exchange for your life you did not sell your soul to the aurors and are going to inform them of everything we have done." At this she slammed her hands down on the tabletop next to him and he stood up once more, his rank breath bellowing in her face.

"How dare you accuse me of treachery when I had long ago committed myself flesh, blood and soul to the lord-"

"You didn't commit enough," she hissed, stepping away from him and stalking up to her lord's side who watched the exchange with something akin to mirth in his eyes. Perhaps he had judged Bellatrix too hastily-it seemed her fire had not left her after her death. "If you were truly devoted to his lord then you would have died in the battle rather then give up. Like I did."

Rookwood turned red in the face at this, so upset that words wouldn't even make it out of his mouth. "That is enough, from both of you," Voldemort set Rookwood back in his seat with a little help from his wand before the man could jump at the dark witch in front of him. "Rookwood will prove his loyalty to me eventually and if he should even waver in the tiniest way he shall be dealt with accordingly." The man paled at this and took to staring at the table, his anger dying. A cackle of amusement came from Alecto's lips, who didn't even bother to hide it. Bellatrix always did know how to stir up a room just with her mere appearance. She always did know how to entertain.

"Moving onto more pressing matters, we need to start gathering more supporters once more. We need to rescue those who are on our side being hunted down by the ministry as if they were mere dogs." Voldemort's lips curled in distaste on this. "I have already located a handful and I will be sending you all out to gather and rally them once again to our cause, to their cause. Bring them here only if they can be trusted. If they cannot, kill them. Antonin and Rookwood, take Scabior with you. Alecto and Amycus you will go together. And I will be going with Bellatrix to find our intended target. I expect to see everyone back here with results in an hour or so." The Death Eaters got up at this and without another word, turned into black smoke. Voldemort and Bellatrix were the only ones left behind. He extended a hand to her. "Shall we?"

"Yes my lord," she answered softly and touched his hand before they both disapparated.

They arrived in a dark alleyway, putrid smells of rot and urine reaching their noses. It was crowded with trash bags and the sound of rats scampering among the garbage. It was a Muggle alleyway, the unmistakable sound of weird Muggle contraptions and the noises emitting from their horns rising and slipping into the alley. Voldemort cursed these noisy monstrosities. Once his war was fought and won he would no longer have to listen to their horrendous sounds.

Almost mistaken as a trash bag himself, lay the man they were searching for: Travers. He was huddled up on himself so tightly it was impossible to tell if he was even alive.

"Travers," Voldemort spoke, his voice demanding yet soft. Travers head snapped up at this, his eyes wild and his beard unseemly and filled with bits of unnameable scraps. His eyes widened when he saw Voldemort and he stumbled to his feet, choking on his shock.

"My...my lord...my...lord," he sputtered. "How...and Bellatrix." Now he cast his gaze to the black haired woman next to his lord. "Both...how...you were dead."

"And now we are not Travers. Come with us, join us and help us raise the army of Death Eater's once more. Let us bring upon destruction to the filth who oppose us."

A wide grin spread on the Death Eater's face and he took a willing step forwards but then the smile slowly crumbled and he took a step back and then another, backing up to the wall which he had been huddled up against. "No. I'm hallucinating. This isn't real." He shook his head.

"I know you may have your doubts," Voldemort tried to not let the displeasure at Travers stupidity color his voice. "But there is only one of me, and there will only ever be one. I should not have to prove this to you Travers. Now come and let us leave this Muggle world behind. We have much to do."

"No," the man stoutly said, his jaw trembling in fear but he was not going to believe that he had the good fortune of having his lord back. "I've gone mad with grief is what has happened. Or the auror's have come for me, in the form of you, my lord. I cannot, I will not fall into your clutches. I will keep running. You will not find me!" Spittle flecked the excited man's lips and he pulled out his wand from his filthy pants.

Voldemort knocked the wand out of the other man's hand effortlessly with a spell and Travers watched the wand as it clattered to the cobbled floor. Then he turned his wide eyed gaze to the man before him. "You will not capture me you impostors. How dare you take the form of the most respected lord!" He madly grabbed the trash bags next to him and with a shriek launched them at the two adversaries in front of him. Voldemort put up a protego, the bags bouncing off and onto Travers who went down with a harsh thud. He tried to roll the bags aside and rise to his feet again but he was breathing heavily; the energy it had taken to fling the bags already taken a toll on his starved body.

"It seems you need a reminder who you are talking to, Travers. You dare throw mudblood garbage at me?!" Voldemort snarled. "Bellatrix crucio him, teach him that we are not mere hallucinations. Let him hurt." He ground out through clenched teeth. Bellatrix's head snapped to him at this request.

"My lord...?" She trailed off uncertainly.

"What are you waiting for? Cast the curse."

Bellatrix turned back to Travers who had given up trying to get up and was wheezing pitifully, his disposition having changed once more. He was going through so many mood swings in these few minutes that he was going to Bellatrix a run for her moody reputation. "I don't care any more. Take me in. I have no more cause to live. Everything I believed in is gone. Gone." He wailed loudly and let his head hit the dirty floor. Bellatrix raised her wand, her hand slightly shaking as she stared at the pathetic man below her. She stared like that for a while, a muscle in her jaw working furiously. Voldemort didn't have patience for this. Why was his first lieutenant hesitating? The crucio should have been out of her mouth and already inflicting the man with pain before Voldemort even had to suggest it.

"What are you waiting for!?" Voldemort snapped at her and she startled at the loud volume of his voice. Wetting her lips she sent a reproachful look at him as if he was asking her to do something horrid and not her favorite pastime, then cast the spell. "Crucio."

And nothing happened.

She could sense Voldemort's anger before it exploded on her. "What are you playing at Bellatrix?"

"I-I, it seems my powers, they aren't back yet." Bellatrix cowered as he raised his hand up, in an effort to restrain himself from flinging a curse at her. "I can't cast the crucio-"

"I can see that." Voldemort had his first lieutenant back and he had thought that he would have been aided by her presence not held back by it. Had she come back from the dead with no powers? Impossible! Casting this issue out of his mind he roughly brushed past her, shoulder checking her and she stumbled, grasping the shoulder he had hit. It looked like it would be up to him to torture Travers into seeing sense. "For your sake I hope you have not lost your powers. I would hate to see my most powerful more worthless than the filth we strive to kill." He threw over his shoulder at his subordinate and then cast a crucio on the man beneath him.

All Bellatrix could do was avert her gaze as her lord tormented Travers.

 **A/N: So I just want to clarify some obscurities about the wands. As we know, the two girls and Voldemort had their wands in the afterlife, yet once they came back to life they still had their wands. This is something I would call the result of not the physical wands going to purgatory with them, but the soul of their wands. Given the way the author of Harry Potter talks about how wands can choose their masters, or sort of have personality traits, made the ability of their 'souls' going to the afterlife with their owners while their 'bodies' can remain in the upper world possible. Thus this is why when some wizards or witches die and their wands get passed down, they can be useless or very weak and unhelpful to the new owner.**

 **The Elder wand is a bit different from other wands in that whoever destroys the master is able to wield it. Yet Harry destroyed Voldemort but the lord still gets the wand. This is simply due to the fact that Voldemort comes back from the dead, in a way reversing all of Harry's efforts. The Elder wand will no longer perceive Harry as the victor and thus the wand goes back to Voldemort.**

 **If these theories do not make much sense, then apologizes, but it is the best I can do. Someone pointed out to me that the whole fact that the wizards had wands in the afterlife and then in real life, didn't match up so I'm trying to explain this now. If anyone finds any other logical fallacies in the story, send me a message. I usually have a reason as to why it happened but forget to incorporate the explanation in the text or author's notes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Seventeenth Dance: The Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

 _Lying is not only saying what isn't true. It is also, in fact especially, saying more than is true and, in the case of the human heart, saying more than one feels. We all do it, every day, to make life simpler. Albert Camus_

* * *

McGonagall stared over her cooling cup of tea at the woman in front of her who was pacing the length of the headmistress's office, her constant pacing even putting the normally calm professor on edge. She watched wearily as Hermione strode from one side of the room then to the other without even taking a second to pause. McGonagall wondered how the brunette wasn't dizzy yet, as she herself was getting a bit motion woozy from flicking her eyes left to right so quickly.

Hermione had been like this for the better portion of the morning. Hagrid had found the young girl wandering out in the Forbidden Forest at the crack of dawn, digging holes and muttering under her breath to herself like some sort of madwoman. She had been so engrossed in her task she hadn't noticed the burly giant of a man until he had neared her. He had approached her with all the openness and happiness of a friend being reunited but when his heavy hand had clamped down on her shoulder she had fired a stinging hex into his face without hesitation, knocking him two big blundering steps back.

" 'Ermione, what's tha' for? I reckon I deserved it, creepin' up on you and all," Hagrid had then brought the girl to the castle, albeit not without much fussing from her part, and right to the headmistress's office. McGonagall had nearly fainted in shock. Hermione Granger was awake and alive and in the Forbidden Forest of all places. Despite the amount of joy the older witch felt at seeing her brightest pupil she could not be too cautious and quickly cast a spell to ensure any disillusionment's were gone. But when the girl in front of her, cheeks and hands caked in mud, stayed unerringly Hermione, the witch had pulled her into a hug. Hermione had stayed mute for the duration of it and stood rather still not that McGonagall bothered to think to much of that. One of the Golden Trio was back and all would be well with the world again, at least that was how the headmistress felt. She had sat Hermione down and demanded some tea to be made for both of them as she offered her a wipe for her face. Hermione had looked less than pleased to be here but she sat down, ignored the napkin offered, instead taking the cup given her by the elf that appeared in a crack and disappeared with the same noise once he had served his purpose.

"Miss Granger, I must say this is a surprise. I wasn't aware that you were awake. A true miracle I must say." The headmistress was too excited to drink her tea so she left it off to the side. She wanted to know how this rare occurrence had chanced itself into existence. The older witch swore she almost saw the other girl roll her eyes at the use of the word miracle before she answered. "I simply woke up, which is all fine and dandy. The spell must have worn off. The best healers themselves were left scratching their heads but they couldn't come up with an answer to this conundrum so I've decided not to worry too much about it. There are some things there aren't answers to at all." McGonagall thought the girl had truly matured. If it had been her younger version, she would have blindly kept going, believing that there always had to be an answer to everything. It seemed the war had taught her that sometimes it was just better to accept things how they were, to not get caught up and tangled in logistics and just to move on with action.

Hermione took a sip of her tea, wrinkling up her nose. "Is there sugar in this?"

"Yes. A tablespoon just like every time we've had tea together," the professor replied, slightly concerned. Had her spell check been false, and that this indeed wasn't the Hermione she knew? After all what was the girl doing in the woods of all places after a spell of such magnitude?

"Tea together..." Hermione muttered under her breath. "You'll have to excuse me I don't quite have my memories together."

Oh, that made more sense. "I did not know. As I did not know you were awake Miss Granger other wise I would have paid a visit. Does anyone know and for Merlin's sake, why were you in the Forbidden Forest so early out? Shouldn't you be with the best of healers right now, getting some memory work done?"

Hermione's eyebrow twitched at the sudden barrage of questions and she sucked in a deep breath. "I've been awake for several days now. I merely didn't want people to know about it until I was ready, ready to reenter society."

"And are you, feeling up to it? A lot of work awaits you in the government if you step out into the public eye."

"I can imagine. So that was why I didn't want to tell anyone. Only Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna knew but that was because they were there when I awoke. They promised to keep it quiet and I hope you and Hagrid can do the same."

"Of course," the headmistress promised. "You need all the rest and magical help you can receive to get better, that is why I am bit perplexed as to what you were doing in the woods."

Hermione shifted in her chair uncomfortably. She looked to be debating with herself for a while before she set the tea cup on the desk in between her and the older witch and clamped her hands together in an effort to ground herself. The headmistress sensed the girl was going to tell her something difficult so she merely watched and waited, giving the other one the time to compose themselves.

"It's hard to explain but..." the brunette started off slowly, almost as if tasting the words in her mouth; cautious and partially fearful of them. "When I was under the spell I was dead."

There was a pause here and the headmistress took this as a chance to vocalize a point. "The healers said you weren't dead as in the true sense of the word, just that you had lost your soul and were unable to live as a witch rightly should."

"No, I was dead. I know it. But I wasn't just in limbo, well technically I was," the brunette licked her lips, her brows furrowed in concentration on what word she should say next. "Simply put I don't know how to explain the concept of the place I was in to someone who wasn't there. But it did exist," this last bit was almost growled out as if daring the professor to belittle her.

"Rest assured miss Granger I will not question this. Merlin only knows what happens to us after we die and many a great witch and wizard have claimed that there is some form of an afterlife."

Hermione nodded her head at the others assuring. "Yes, well when I broke free of that place and woke up something nagged at me. The urge to find something. And the urge will not leave me until I find it." At this Hermione looked at the dirt under her nails, and recalled how she had tore through it like a rabid dog.

"And you think this something is in the Forbidden forest?"

"Yes, but I do not know what it is or if it is even there. I merely followed a hunch I had."

"Did you find it?" McGonagall gently pressed and Hermione shook her head "I was interrupted from doing so." This was aimed at the professor who did not know how to take such a snide comment from her former student. "I suppose now that things have been cleared up I can go back to my task." She got up from her seat when McGonagall held out a hand to stop her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go out by yourself. No doubt you shouldn't have even left the hospital ward if you haven't had your memories properly reinstated. Going on with life without memories is a treacherous thing. I'll call over Potter and Weasley. They can help you."

"I don't need the help," Hermione insisted in a calm voice but the headmistress could see flames of anger growing in her eyes.

"I will not have you going out there and getting hurt. Brightest witch of the age or not, your fragile state does not permit me to leave this be. I will not have a good former student of mine getting hurt while I can help it. And while I certainly cannot go out into the woods with you as I have a school to run, I'm sure Potter and Weasley as well as Hagrid will be more than happy to provide assistance."

And McGonagall had written a letter to the boys and Hermione taken to pacing across the room as she waited impatiently for them to arrive. McGonagall had picked up her now chilled tea and drank it to the accompaniment of Hermione's feet on muffled red carpet before she could take it no more.

"Please sit down miss Granger. They will not come any faster if you do this." Hermione had a sort of unrestrained energy around her, that reminded McGonagall of someone who was used to action and not waiting. She supposed Hermione really had to be impatient to get to this item if she was conducting the opposite of her usually behaved self.

Hermione stopped in her pacing at the teacher's words and shot her a look before she remembered herself and schooled her features into something more calm. Still, even as she just stood there, her body radiated with kines-thesis and if she wasn't tapping a foot or twitching her fingers, she was rocking slightly on the balls of her feet. McGonagall was tempted to scold her again-something that shocked her slightly. After all she couldn't recall a time the brunette had ever gotten on her nerves, but she was in this moment doing what she hadn't in her seven years here as a student managed to pull off even once.

The arrival of Harry and Ron apparating in the room took her attention, thankfully, away from the other girl and she greeted them by rising up from her seat. "Potter, Weasley, I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, I'm just glad you told us. We were worried over where Hermione-"

"Bloody lost your mind?" Ron exploded on his brunette haired friend. "We were going fucking mental looking for you. How could you just up and disappear without telling us."

"I didn't want to drag you into my mess," she shrugged, an air of indifference around her at her friend's ire.

"What mess? Hermione, we've been through so much together and now you take to keeping secrets from us?" Ron's angry voice was a bit more pleading at this.

"Well have you thought about the fact that I bloody don't recall most of those adventures? If you did then my not telling you what I wanted to do would make a lot more sense." She raised her chin up at him, staring at him down the bridge of her nose.

This cowed the man into silence because he knew she was right. He still didn't have to like that though. "You could have at least left a note saying when you'd be back," he said more quietly.

"I didn't intend on coming back to that boring hospital room. I'm going to go out of my mind if I stay there any longer."

"We could have arranged something." This time it was Harry who spoke. He was glad that Ron and Hermione's fight had blown over quickly and that they hadn't needed any intervention from him.

"I believe that it would have not worked out well in Hermione's favor. She told me today that after she woke up from her curse she has been haunted by the desire to search for something and that it will not give her rest until she can find it." The boys head's snapped to the headmistress who had long given up on drinking her cup of cold tea. She set it down and stepped from behind her desk, closer to the two. "That is why I called upon you two today. I was hoping you could help Hermione figure out whatever it is that causes her discomfort."

"We will gladly do that," Harry said at the same time Hermione stated stubbornly, "I do not need help."

Harry shot his friend a confused look, wondering why she was so against this. "Hermione if you're worried that it will detract from our jobs do not worry. We can make time for a close friend of ours."

The brunette looked like she wanted to say more but simply kept her mouth shut and turned her head away from her friend's. "Thanks," she said, not sounding grateful at all.

* * *

The Golden Trio ventured into the woods, Hagrid leading the way and talking excitedly with animated hand gestures. Once they had told him Hermione had lost her memories he was trying to bring them back with stories of the times they had spent in the woods. He wasn't doing a real good job of it, however. "Just like the good old days, 'Arry, 'Ermione and Ron going off on illegal adventures in the Forbidden Forest."

"Good old days," Harry cheerily responded even though the dark and drab nature of the forest should have bothered him, should have put him in low spirits. After all, this was quite a dangerous forest they were going into. Yet he couldn't help but feel joyful as they traversed the length of it, his memories of their countless misadventures here making him smile. This was the first time in months that the trio had been reunited and it felt nice, the natural order of things.

"Remember the centaurs in the woods and how they gave you all a little fright?" Hagrid went on as they passed through brush and pushed undergrowth out of the way. The whole forest felt wet even though it hadn't rained in days. "Or the unicorns, and how someone was slaughtering them and you saved them?"

"Yea, I do," Harry answered, looking around the woods. He noticed several large holes in the ground. He wondered where they had come from and if the dirt on Hermione's face had something to do with it.

"Or the spiders? Remember the spiders Ron?" Hagrid asked when no one responded to his first question.

"Let's not remember them alright," Ron said, his voice small and face pale.

Hermione snickered at that, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "You're scared of spiders?"

"It's not funny," Ron fought back against the jibe at him. "We all have our fears."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say more but changed her mind and the topic. "Hagrid, since you take care of the forest here, did you happen to notice anything strange?"

"Something strange? Like what?"

"Like a person being here that shouldn't. Did you see anyone? Or hear anyone?" Hermione pressed. The giant was quiet, his brows scrunched up as he thought. "You 'Ermione. You shouldn't haf been in the woods at all."

"Not me, Hagrid." Hermione said in a manner that indicated it should have been obvious that this wasn't the response she had wanted.

"Well when you put it like that, nope. No one crosses my mind except for you young lady," he cheerily responded.

Hermione fell back in line with the boys, her shoulders tensed.

"Say, what are we even looking for?" Ron asked. "If you could tell us we could know where to start rather than just walking around like idiots and gawking at the trees hoping they will reveal something to us." Ron raised his arms to indicate the woods around them.

"Is it an object? An animal? A person?" Harry asked, taking a big step to cross over a log on his side of the path.

Hermione didn't respond. "I'll know when I see it," she said finally and Ron threw his hands up in the air. "Blimey Hermione. That's not helpful at all."

"Well excuse me for not being a help. I never asked you to come along with me anyways."

"Hermione and Ron, it'll be fine. We just have to wait and walk a bit more. I'm sure something will jog her memory."

"Or whatever is left of it," Ron said grumpily but not in a malicious manner.

"Actually now that I think about it, I did happen across something weird," Hagrid said, peaking the interest of everyone in the group.

"What? What happened?" Hermione asked, her tone excited and hopeful.

"About a week back, or was it a week? Maybe it was two or three days ago-" Hagrid began to mumble to himself about dates and Hermione cut him off with a very impatient, "Hagrid!" She folded her arms over her chest. "The time doesn't matter right now. Just tell me what occurred."

"Uh, right. Well I was walking with Fang in the woods, hoping to check on the animals and see if their alright. You know, if they need food or something, or if there was a young one-"

Hermione's abhorrently aggressive throat clearing got the man back on track. "I heard some screaming in the woods. It sounded like a female, and human. So I went ta investigate but when I got there no one was there, just a grave."

"And do you remember where that place was?" Hermione's face was piqued in interest and she leaned closer to him although his voice was loud enough to be heard from a couple feet away.

"Of course I do. I know this forest like the back of me hand."

"Can you take us there?" Hermione was almost breathless in excitement.

"Sure." The giant answered simply.

"Hermione do you think this incident contains what you're looking for?" Harry asked, happy to see his friend grasping a lead.

"I hope so," Ron said. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I'm getting flashbacks to all those spiders." He visibly shivered at this.

"I'm betting it does." Hermione was bursting with eagerness and she was now walking side by side with the giant, craning her neck and asking every couple of seconds if this was the spot. Hagrid would grunt out a no in response until they arrived at the spot. He pushed aside the prickly plants that blocked their path and Hermione shot forward, not waiting up on her friends.

"Hermione slow down," Ron grunted out as she descended the slope to the clearing before them. Just like Hagrid had said, there was a grave there, the gutted dirt dry from air exposure. She crouched over the dirt wordlessly looking it over. Harry and Ron caught up to her and stood by her shoulders, waiting for her. She began to dig in the dirt, with claw like motions, searching for something. When she couldn't find anything she sat back on her heels with a frustrated huff.

"I guess it's not there."

"No shit," she grumbled at Ron. With a sigh she got up to her feet and began to pace the area surrounding the grave. Ron and Harry exchanged a look with one another but let the girl search. Hagrid joined them as well. Their eyes followed the brunette in her mad search. "I found her like this this morning too. What has her acting this way?"

"I'd be buggered if I know," Ron placed his hands on his hips. "Maybe its a side effect of the spell. After all she started spouting nonsense about Voldemort being alive." He shook his head in a soft laugh. "The spell left her a bit mental. But I'm sure Hermione can over come it."

"I'm done," Hermione came back to them, her face heavily displeased and tone bitter. "It's not here. I guess we can go back."

"That's good. We have some explaining to do at the hospital. They won't be happy to learn that you have escaped." Harry held out his hand to get her to disaparate with him.

"I'm not going back there," Hermione flinched back from Harry's outstretched hand. "If I go back they won't let me leave and I _need_ to find this."

"Hermione...are you okay?" Harry was uneasy with the way his friend was acting, and with the desperation in her voice.

"Of course I'm okay," She gave a forced smile.

"No, are you _okay?_ " Her smile dropped at this. He was implying about her mental state. It was the wrong thing to ask.

She strode quickly over to him, slipping the wand from her sleeve and jamming it up against his jaw, forcing his head sharply up.

"Hermione!" Ron cried out, scandalized, and moved to help Harry but the bespectacled boy put his hand up to hold him off.

"I am not crazy! Don't you dare tell me that! Don't you dare!" She howled at his face, her breathing rapid and her features shaking in sudden rage.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to. I know you're-not, that you're not crazy," Harry said, finding it hard to swallow with his neck in this position. "Just calm down."

They stayed in that position for what felt like a long time until finally Hermione had calmed down and retracted her wand. She gave him and Ron an odd look as if realizing suddenly that they were her friends. Then she strode off with out another word. Harry rubbed his neck where Hermione's wand had been and looked after her along with a baffled Ron.

"What got into her? Where does she get off attacking you?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "We have to give her time. She's probably still confused as to what happened to her. She's probably under a lot of stress." The boy started off across the clearing. "We'd better get a move on before she decides to run away on us again. We have to get her back to the hospital."

* * *

They found Hermione on a rock not far from the clearing. She was sitting on it and staring intensely at something in the distance, her eyes never quite focusing on it. Her elbows were on her knees and her hands were folded, her upper half hunched over on itself. It looked a bit painful in Harry's opinion, to be sitting like that.

"Hermione are you..." Harry trailed off, wanting to say okay, but fearing it would trigger her like it had last time.

"I'm fine now. I just had...had a recollection of my time in that place. In the afterlife. I thought I was going to go insane in that place." She rubbed her face with her hands, smearing the dirt smudges there more. She let out a heavy sigh. "I thought it was the end for me."

Harry knelt next to her so that his eyes would be level with her. Hagrid and Ron stood off to the side, hands hanging limply from their sides. They wanted to comfort her too but didn't know how. So they left it to Harry, who was better at motivating and understanding others than anyone in their friend group.

"Hermione, what exactly happened to you there?" He put a comforting hand on her knee.

She pulled her hands back and looked at him, expression unreadable for a couple of seconds before she swallowed and slowly began to reiterate what she had told McGonagall, with some slight additions. "And in this place, I tried to figure out what was going on and it nearly drove me mad because no one would say anything." She concluded, sighing heavily.

"The afterlife can be infuriating. I've never told this before to anyone, but I too went into the afterlife after Voldemort killed me." Hermione bristled on the word Voldemort. "And I was confused and scared. So I know how it feels. It's unpleasant."

Hermione snorted. "It most certainly is. But I guarantee you the afterlife you went to was much more enjoyable then the one they sent me into."

"I know. I trust that you are right. We weren't there so we haven't gone through what you have. But just know that we are here for you Hermione. We will do all we can to help you."

At this Hermione stood up, holding up her chin more confidently. "Then help keep me out of the hospital."

"Hermione..." Harry began, rising to his feet and brushing the leaves off of his knees.

"Hermione we can't do that. You need help," Ron interjected.

"Look. Just let me have this for now. I just want to find this blasted object that won't let me get any peace. And then, if it will please you," Hermione ground out that last part, "I will go back to the hospital at the end."

"Out of the question," Ron made a slashing motion with his hand indicating how against it he was.

"For how long?" Harry asked and Ron turned a hurt gaze on his friend. The red head had thought the two were on the same page. "Mate?"

Harry ignored Ron's look of betrayal. "Hermione, how long would you need to look for this object?"

She shrugged, a violent motion that sent her too thin shoulders cutting through the air. "I don't know."

"I can't let you search for this object for an extended period of time because if that's the case you won't ever go back to the hospital. I'll give you a week, a week but you will have Ron's and mine's help."

"Harry what are you doing? Why are you going to let her do this?" Ron asked, his mouth frowning.

"Ron, just help out on this. It's Hermione, and she's clearly distressed. We owe it this much to here, to help her now when we couldn't help her before."

That shut any and all objections that Ron had. The guilt of not being able to aid Hermione, the endless hours of wishing and praying that she would wake, the breath wasted on cursing all their enemies, on blaming fate. Harry, seeing that he had gotten through to Ron, turned back to Hermione.

"A week isn't enough time."

"Two weeks then," Harry offered. "But no more. And before we go we're going to have to tell Kingsley about you being awake, that way he can convince the healers on our behalf to let you go from the hospital for this time period."

"I don't see why we can't just not tell anyone-"

"Because we can't sneak around. It'll take much longer. Beside, how would the wizarding world react if they saw you? It would lead to chaos and confusion. Additionally, if we tell Kingsley then he could give us resources to aid our search and make it easier."

"I suppose that works," Hermione said reluctantly, dragging out the word suppose.

"Good. Glad that's all settled," Hagrid input. "I wager you'll want to leave the Forest now?" The trio followed after Hagrid as he lead the way out of the woods. As they left the gloom of the woods, for some inexplicable reason, Harry felt they were leaving the darkness only into more darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall

The Eighteenth Dance: What Hermione Searches For

* * *

 _The searching for ourselves is the most agonizing, isn't it?- and yet the most stimulating- and one cannot simply escape it- Karen Horney_

* * *

And so Harry, Ron and Hermione scheduled a meeting with the minister of magic to make sure Hermione got the help she needed in finding this cursed object that would not let her rest until she did so. The minister had been more than delighted to see one of his favorite people back on their feet and he had cleared his entire morning schedule in order to make time for her. He had hugged her upon her arrival into his office and then gone on to ask her how she was doing. She took the seat directly in front of his desk and the two boys took the chairs by the sides as they weren't the direct objects of the minister's questioning and joy.

Hermione and he conversed for a good hour before he finally asked her the true purpose of the visit. In her answer she laid out her rational motive and the reasoning behind for what she wanted to do. The minister hadn't looked too pleased but he understood her desire to set things right in her own life before she could move on with it from this point and into the bright future she deserved. He was still intent on having her become minster of magic in her later years.

He agreed to help her, knowing it would ease her suffering. The rest would come later and could be figured out then. This included the sad state of her memories, and other underlying magical maladies.

"My ministry researchers will be at your disposal," Kingsley stated. "What is that you're looking for Hermione?" He folded his hands over his lap.

Hermione was quiet before she bared her teeth, in almost in a sneer, uttering her one word demand. "Bellatrix."

The silence in the room was so thick that it was stifling, only cut through by sharp pricks of shock. "Excuse me?" Kingsley had heard what she had said damn well but it was more of a reaction to the words that had come from her mouth than a request for a repetition of the phrase.

"Hermione, what do you want with that-that horrid woman?" Ron blustered out, a mix of anger and surprise in his voice.

"And she's dead too. We don't even know where her body is," Harry put in, making Hermione rub her eyes in annoyance at having to deal with them and explain her reasoning.

"She's not dead. That empty grave in the woods was hers. She is alive and in hiding."

"Or she could have very well been taken by a Death Eater or more likely eaten by an animal in the woods. More likely than her just bloody getting up and walking away."

"I don't know why I even bothered to tell you all. A bloody waste of time," Hermione growled out at Ron's reply, tapping her fingers angrily onto the wood of her arm rest. "I knew you would be useless."

"Hermione-"

"Look _Potter_ ," she snapped out, making him flinch back with the venom she used in addressing him. She had never used his last name like that before. Or at all, if he recalled correctly. "The soul spell that was cast has more than one repercussion for those involved. And because I managed to crawl my way back into life, that means she has too."

Harry nodded his head finding himself agreeing with Hermione and, pushing aside the small sting he still felt at Hermione's rude use of his last name, he verbally voiced his opinion. "I think Hermione...might be right." How ever much he was loath to admit it he had been thinking something along those same lines. Back when Hermione was still asleep he had wanted to find Bellatrix's body so that he could see if there was a way to break the spell through her. Yet still, how was Hermione so certain of it?

"First you went about spouting nonsense that Voldemort was alive and now that Bellatrix is alive. Hermione you're being ridiculous," Ron argued, turning his angry gaze on the girl he loved.

"That Voldemort is alive?" Kingsley raised a brow, not having been privy to this tidbit of information.

"When she woke up she was going on about how Voldemort was still alive. But there's no way the git could do such a thing. He's deader than dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Never mind him, we can get to that later Ron. I need to find Bellatrix. She has something of mine that I would very much like back." Hermione leaned in her chair towards Kingsley as she said this, her gaze intense. "And if I don't get it back, very bad things will happen. Very bad things." Her eyes were drills, boring into Kingsley's soul and he felt a tinge of foreboding at her words. He felt the urge to slouch down in his seat away from her gaze but thankfully the spell was broken by Ron.

"Oh yes and let me guess what that 'bad' thing is. It has something to do with Voldemort!" Ron mocked her and that was the last straw. Hermione stood up from her chair slowly and fixed him with a level gaze, her brown eyes swirling with barely restrained ire. Her eyebrow twitched and she breathed heavily through her nose.

"Will you stop mocking me and shut up for a minute!" The high pitch of her scream could have shattered glass, as it was it left everyone's ears ringing.

"Miss Granger," Kingsley gasped, shocked by her outburst. "I implore you-" He stood up to help calm her down but she ignored him, instead moving with predatory steps towards Ron who looked up at her, a frightened little boy and not the man he was supposed to be. "You know why I'm so bloody confident that she is alive, Ronald? Because I bloody saw her in the fucking afterlife!" She threw out her hand at this, her steps and gaze never wavering. He began to shrink down in his chair, his lower face disappearing into his shirt as if it could hide him from her harsh reactions.

"And just like I was fighting to leave the place so was she. And guess what!" She raised her hands up into the air making Ron flinch, and Harry who was sitting next to him, also flinched even though he wasn't the target of her choler. "I got out and because of the conjoined spell, the one that caused me to die when Bellatrix died, it also let her come back to life. So now we have a highly skilled Death Eater back on our hands. And you will help me find her or I will do it myself." At this Hermione finished her rant and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

When the minister of magic, Ron, and Harry finally caught up with Hermione they found her in the lobby surrounded by a crowd of aurors, ministry workers and reporters. "Well there goes the carefully planned reveal," Kingsley mumbled under his breath; then to the boys: "I feel we have some damage control to administer." He lead the way, pushing through the crowd that parted for him. Hermione was in the middle of this and instead of finding her scared or stressed, she was actually looking to be enjoying the attention.

"Ah Kingsley, how glad you could join. Ron. Harry." She greeted them with a wide grin as if the argument a couple of minutes ago had never happened.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?" Kingsley whispered into her ear as he grabbed her by the upper arm. He waved his hand to the crowd, lights flashing as cameras went off. He had a smile plastered to his face but he was definitely not happy with her actions. "I thought we had agreed to wait on this, to schedule one."

"Well it just happened," she shrugged. Ron and Harry were waving to the crowd too, who were shouting out their names. They looked a bit disgruntled and put off by being the center of attention when they had other things to do. Other more concerning and pressing issues. Like figuring out where Bellatrix now was. After the brunette had left, the boys decided to give her a bit of time to cool off and took to discussing the issue of a possibly resurrected Bellatrix. Kingsley wasn't entirely convinced by Hermione's theory but he did respect the fact that she was the brightest witch of her age for a reason so he was going to regard her stance for now. Harry also agreed with Kingsley but not as reluctantly on the matter. Hermione was his friend and he owed it to her to trust her and believe in her like she had in him. Ron was the only one vehemently opposed to this. He felt the spell had altered her memories to such a point she was delusional. Yet he begrudgingly went along with it for now. He would help her but only to prove to her that Bellatrix was indeed not alive.

"We need to leave," Kingsley whispered to her, turning his head to answer a few calls from the reporters asking how everything was going. "All is well," he cheered.

"It's too late now. They know I'm awake, I might as well answer their questions."

"We don't have it scripted. We don't know what questions you can answer and which ones you shouldn't." The minister had wanted to hire some close reporter friends to manage the interview for the papers because he could school Hermione on what to say without revealing too much of her case and position. But now this had happened.

"I'm going to wing it. Surely you can trust me enough that I won't say something stupid." With that she wretched her arm free from his grip and took a step towards the crowd. "I'll be glad to answer any questions you may have for me. However," she held her palm flat up to pause the flurry of questions thrown at her. "I am limited for time, so keep it brief."

"Hermione when did you overcome the soul spell?" Shouted out a woman, waving a pen and paper in the air to get her attention all the way from the back of the crowd.

"About a week ago."

"Why wasn't this publicized?" asked another woman.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to talk to others or to face much social interaction. I needed to recover and to have more tests run on me to ensure I was okay."

"And what is the state of your health?" This was a man's question.

"I'm still sadly not at a hundred percent, so I will be spending more time recovering before I am ready to take part in war reparations. I will be getting fresh air walking across the city and the likes."

At this Kingsley took to add, "Yes, so if anyone sees Miss Granger, please give her some space." This turned the line of questioning over to him.

"Minister, what will you being doing now that the golden girl is back in action?"

Kingsley came up to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. "I will be hoping Miss Granger will decide to work for the ministry. Merlin knows we could appreciate a bright mind like hers helping clean up the messes."

"As for you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, how does it feel to have your friend back?" The reporters hungry gazes turned to the two boys, camera's flashing in their faces.

"Uh, it's great," Ron responded. Months later and he still wasn't entirely comfortable with being questioned so publicly by reporters. He wondered if this was how Harry felt when he had been younger and on everyone's mind, his name rolling out of their mouths. But then again he was still the center of everyone's attention.

"We're really glad to have her back. We never gave up believing that she would come back to us. And she proved us right." Harry smoothly swept in and slung an arm around Hermione's free shoulder, Ron quickly following suit. A couple of pictures were taken of them in that pose.

"What are you going to do after this Miss Granger?" Asked someone and she smiled back at him cheekily.

"Now I'm going to get some rest."

* * *

It wasn't even a full day before newspapers recording Hermione's miracle recovery circulated around the community. Bellatrix learned about it a different way. Her lord had come fuming into the so dubbed Voldemort's Abode, casting spells at the furniture which either charred or exploded into bits. The Death Eaters, who had been sitting and calmly chatting at the table-there were now eight of them, including Bellatrix- jumped up at his lord's arrival and smartly moved out of the way of his aim. Bellatrix, who had been lounging, slumped over on the windowsill, watched the chaos unfold but said nothing.

Voldemort was most displeased. It seemed the little know it all had managed to crawl her way back to life. And with her back it was only a matter of time before she told the rest of the world that he and Bellatrix were back and he couldn't have that. The mudblood would ruin him yet again! "Bellatrix!" he snarled out.

"Yes my lord?" she immediately stiffened, her face fearful in the face of his dark emotions.

"I want you to find me this Granger bitch and finish her off!"

"But she is still-"

"She awoke." He shoved the paper at Bellatrix, the front page containing an image of a smiling brunette, Ron and Harry hanging around her, with the minister of magic as well. "And I cannot have her telling the world that we are back alive before our plans reach fruition."

"And I am to kill her?" Bellatrix's voice was soft as she took the paper from his trembling hands and looked at it wide eyed.

"Yes. Go and be rid of her. But do it quickly and in such a manner that will satisfy me."

"Can we really trust her to do that?" Rookwood sneered. "She hasn't crucioed anyone since she came back. Seems something she wouldn't want to miss out on yet she wasn't able to complete a single crucio. I smell a rat." He tapped the side of his nose all knowingly.

This was true. Voldemort had demanded the dark haired witch to cast the unforgivable curse but she had failed each and every time. So he had tortured her instead to remind her what the curse felt like. She had laid panting and hurting on the floor before him and yet she had still been unable to cast the curse. He had been disgusted by her. It seemed his lieutenant was impaired. He had told her either to fix the problem on her own or he was going to relegate her to the lowest position among his Death Eaters. He had yet to see results and it had nearly been a week since he had come back from the dead.

"Then you must be smelling yourself. How about you take a shower?" Bellatrix bared her teeth at Rookwood, before she flung an agumenti in his direction. It caught the man in the face and he spluttered as water went up his nose and into his mouth.

"You bitch," he coughed as he blindly reached for his wand, wiping his eyes hastily with the other hand.

"Enough," Voldemort ordered, stopping them both. He was not in the mood for inner circle squabbles. "If you do not trust her then you can go with her on the missions Rookwood. And if the mission fails then I shall blame it on you and it will be your head on the plate. If that's too much pressure then speak before you think to insult my best. She did after all give her life to a line of service to me, while I found you hiding and sniveling like a rat as you cowered from aurors."

Rookwood paled at this and threw himself on the floor. "My apologizes my lord, I did not mean-"

"Silence," Voldemort silenced the man with a spell and turned to Bellatrix. "You will take Rookwood with you and kill the girl."

"You would not wish us to capture her? Question her?"

"I have nothing I wish to ask her about."

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if she just died randomly? Won't the ministry blame it on the remaining Death Eaters? Won't they crack down on us-look for us and make it harder to complete-" Bellatrix cut herself off when Voldemort slipped his wand gently onto her pulse point.

"And since when did you become so logical Bellatrix. Since when did you question my orders?!" He yelled, his screams blowing across her face. He could see her lips trembling, her whole body shaking to the core, yet she stood there and faced him. Others would have already been on the floor, soiling their trousers.

"Death has rationalized me, my lord. It has put a different perspective on life," she responded softly, her pulse beating erratically against the wand tip.

"I hope that perspective is not different from mine, or else we are going to have issues, Bella."

"No my lord," she whispered her gaze lowering as he brought his face closer to her. She did not dare directly look him in the eyes this closely.

"Good." He removed himself from her and could hear an audible sigh of relief come from her lips. He moved over to the fireplace in the room and lit it with a flick. It had gone out during his attack on the furniture.

Staring into it he contemplated Bella's previous words. They held a grain of intelligence to them. "For the girl, I do believe you have a point Bella. It might be risky if she were killed off all of a sudden. So do make it look like an accident." Then with a swish of his robes, he dismissed everyone in the room. It was just him and the fire and he didn't mind. He conjured an armchair next to the fire and stared into it, imagining crumbling buildings and screaming and running people in the confines of the conflagration.

Soon, the world would burn.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated in a hotel room that overlooked the nicer part of the wizarding world. The one that had been largely untouched by Voldemort's attacks. They were sitting in uncomfortable silence, Ron playing a game of chess against the magicked chess board, Hermione reading a newspaper in the armchair by the fireplace while Harry had taken to marking things off that he had yet to do for his job in his small leather bound notebook. He and Ron had been given the whole week off by Kingsley to help Hermione but that didn't mean he didn't have work waiting for him when he came back.

A couple minutes before they had gone over possible locations as to where Bellatrix could be right now but they had come up against a wall multiple times, failing in coming up with any good leads. Finding someone who was undead was turning up to be harder than initially thought, and they were all aware of the time limit hanging over Hermione's head like a guillotine. Hermione felt the pressure the most because she had snapped at both boys, prompting Ron to angrily shut the both of them out and go to playing chess. Harry had to calm down Hermione himself and he had wondered more than once where this temper had come from. He had known the girl had a temper but never before had it been so clearly and directly directed at them.

It distressed him but the thought that they could find Bellatrix and absolve whatever it was that the dark witch had taken from Hermione made him feel a bit better. Perhaps it was her restraint that the witch had taken? He let out an amused snort under his breath, one that Hermione heard. "Something to say?" She had flicked back the page of her newspaper to glare at him, daring him to say something.

"Nothing," he answered, not even bothering to look at her from his seat on the bed. "Just a funny joke I recalled from work."

There was a humph before the girl went back to reading her paper. There was silence once more, only the fire crackling merrily in the grate. A sudden thud against one of the windows brought the trios attention to it. A bird was at the pane, but not one that they recognized. It scrambled at the window, trying to get in and Hermione not even bothering to look up called at Harry in an annoyed tone, "either let the bloody bird in or get it to leave."

Harry stood up and let him in, the bird brushing past him in a cold gust of wind. The bird, a raven, fluttered closer to Hermione and alighted on her shoulder. She looked up irritated at it and ready to smack it off when her eyes opened in recognition.

"Odious," she cooed. "You're still alive." She went to stroke the bird but it dropped the note it had in it's beak into her lap before biting her outstretched hand and flying off and out the window once more.

"Ah, that blasted bird," Hermione hissed, sticking her offended fingers into her mouth. She tossed her paper to the side, done with it.

"What did he leave?" Harry inquired about the note, shutting the window behind him now that the bird was gone.

"Well I haven't had the time to read it now, have I?" Hermione mumbled irritably around her fingers before pulling them out. Using her other hand, which wasn't wet with her saliva and which wouldn't smudge the writing on the note, she opened the note and read it. Her face changed expressions multiple times. It went from shock to disbelief to relief to worry and then to something neutral. Harry discreetly watched this out of the corner of his eye, pretending he was interested in his nails.

"So?" Harry asked once she was done, not daring to come next to Hermione, afraid she would burst out into anger again. He stood by the wall, leaning against it casually. Ron was still ignoring the two of them.

"It's nothing," she snorted derisively. "They sent it to the wrong person." Then she got up and tossed it into the fire. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to die of boredom if I continue to sit here any longer. I'm going on a walk to clear my head, maybe I'll get some ideas on where the other witch is." With that she grabbed her coat and hat.

"I'll come with you," Harry offered only for her to shoot him down.

"I'm not a weakling. I can manage walking a couple blocks on my own." Wrapped warmly she tossed over her shoulder before she left, "Don't wait up on me. I don't know when I'll be back."

Harry and Ron exchanged a wordless look with one another. They were going to follow Hermione. She was acting suspiciously.

Grabbing their coats, they cast a quick glamour on themselves before they went out into the snowy evening, so that if the girl looked back she wouldn't be able to recognize them. Trailing Hermione was hard, the girl on her guard and most definitely exhibiting leery behavior. She kept casting glances around her and going down back alleys, twisting and turning directions to throw off anyone that could be trying to follow her. More than once they almost lost her or got sighted. Only thanks to luck were they able to find a hiding spot, keeping a distance of a block or two. They had been following her wordlessly for an hour and still they had no idea where she was taking them. She seemed to be going to a more shady part of the town.

"What do you think she's doing? Is she supposed to meet up with someone?" Ron questioned, his breath billowing around his lips. It was too cold to be out for this long. His warming charm was beginning to wear off.

"I bet it must be someone she doesn't want us to know she's meeting."

"But who? You don't think it's Draco?" Ron spat. "Or Krum?"

Harry shook his head and pulled Ron behind a building as Hermione cast a look behind her. They stayed there, backs to the cold brick before Harry chanced a peek and saw the girl had crossed the street and moved on. "She doesn't have any memories. I doubt she would remember Malfoy or Krum. And it can't be someone new. She hasn't been out of the hospital for more than a week."

"Then could it be...someone whose threatening her? And she didn't want to tell us?"

"But who would threaten her? The only wizards I could think of are the Death Eaters but they don't have enough power as it is right now."

Before Ron could say something else, Harry put a hand on the boys chest, drawing his attention to someone else. "That girl has been following Hermione for a while too." He pointed at a woman dressed in thick furs on the street adjacent to them, a hood obscuring her face.

Ron's eyes went wide at this. "Do you think she is the person Hermione is supposed to meet up with?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know but to be sure, I think we should intercept her." The two boys went around the back of the block, ending up on the same street as the woman. She seemed to be oblivious to them, her focus intense on Hermione. They were getting deeper and deeper into warehouse districts, the night getting darker. Hermione rounded a corner and the woman following her hid behind a line of mailboxes directly to the left of it. She crouched behind them for a while. This gave Harry and Ron the chance to slide by next to her, grabbing her shoulder. She gave a start, her mouth opening to scream but Ron covered her mouth. "Don't scream," he whispered. "Turn around slowly. We won't hurt you." The woman nodded her head and turned around slowly, her eyes twinkling happily. They recognized that face under the hood.

"Luna!" Harry whisper shouted. "What are you doing following Hermione?"

"I saw her walking without you guys, and I followed her. It seemed the right thing to do. She had been off ever since she woke up and I want to check if my hunch is right." Luna seemed to be able to tell who they were under their glamour. With a wave of his wand, Harry magicked it away. The charm was wearing off anyways and he would have to reinstate it.

"What hunch?"

"The one about the Nargles Ron. I thought they had gone away but they've only gone into her."

"Uh, sure, that explains a lot Luna," he mumbled sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Luna thinking what he said was sincere, said gratuitously. "And what are you guys doing?"

"The same as you. She got a letter from someone but didn't tell us who and then left," Harry explained.

Luna frowned at this. "Well then we better hurry. She could be in a lot of trouble." Her tone got hard and serious. The boys nodded their head in agreement and they got up from where they had been hiding. Hermione still hadn't come out from the alley and creeping carefully towards it Ron and Harry stood next to the lip of the entrance on one side and Luna took the other. Harry motioned for the blonde to be quiet and to listen. Now that they were closer they could make out some talking. It was hard to decipher what was being said and Harry wished he had some extendable ears. He could clearly tell one of them was Hermione's voice and the other one was a female one too...the tone in pitch tickling Harry's brain with its familiarity. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall what it was that-his eyes shot open wide. He knew whose voice that was, yet he couldn't believe it.

He rushed into the alleyway. "Mate!" Ron whispered after him before he saw Luna shrug and walk in too. Ron was the last to join and when he saw what was before him his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. There, looking as alive as could be, was Bellatrix Lestrange in all her deranged, creepy glory and she was talking to Hermione. To Hermione! The girls were having a civil conversation.

"Hermione," he cried out, his voice choked by shock. The brunette, whose back was to them, stiffened upon hearing her name. It was Bellatrix who noticed them first, her side facing them. Her eyes opened wide and instead of fear, her face saturated with relief. "Luna, Ron and Harry!"

Ron pulled out his wand and held it in front of him. "Holy shit, she's alive. Harry, Luna, Bellatrix is alive. Hermione was right. She was bloody right. This is so wrong. So, so, so, wrong. On so many levels." Ron wasn't aware of it but he was babbling almost breathlessly. Luna and Harry's wands also went up.

Anger at his uncle's death still churned inside Harry, a slight to the boy that would never been forgiven. Bellatrix froze at the sight of the three raised wands. Hermione finally turned around, her face neutral and wand tip pressed to her mouth.

"Hermione...how did you...she sent you _the_ letter?" Harry sputtered out, his mind swirling as it tried to put together the pieces. Hermione had been looking for the witch but then she had gotten that letter and...and...but why would Bellatrix send her a letter? Was she as confused by Hermione by what had happened to her and knew the other girl had been involved in the soul spell so she owled her?

Hermione opened her mouth to say anything, when she was caught off by Ron's shout. "Hermione we need to take Bellatrix down! Then you can get the thing you want! Step away quickly!" With that Ron fired off his spell. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No!" Hermione pulled up a protego around her and the dark witch. Bellatrix stood where she was, blinking her eyes rapidly and looking positively downcast at Ron's actions at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron was appalled by the golden girl's actions. "Are you really protecting this murderer? We can bring her in for justice! When she died she was able to get away with all her crimes-but now she's alive and the public can get the retribution they deserve!"

Hermione let out a tsk. "I had hoped you two would be smart and stay behind instead of following me. This is going to make everything much more complicated. Bellatrix help me."

The dark witch startled at this, her gaze which had been trained on Harry with a sense of familiarity that left him feeling like he had worms crawling up his back, shifted to the brunette. "But I-"

"Just stupefy them." Hermione raised her wand and sent three jets of red at the boys and Luna. Harry knocked them all away frantically, almost failing to push the last spell aside.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Did she imperio you?" Ron asked, anger boiling in his blood.

"Help me Bellatrix," Hermione growled and the witch snapped to, slipping out her wand. Harry knew they had no chance of winning when they were fighting Bellatrix. They needed to retreat. This space was too small.

"Ron and Luna, we need to leave."

"I'm not leaving Hermione behind. The evil witch has got her under her control! There's no telling what torments she'll inflict on her this time. I already failed to protect her once more, I can't fail again." With a brave roar, Ron rushed forwards. Which was stupid in hindsight. Hermione sent jinx after jinx at him which he deflected, but since he was in the middle with no cover he could only do so much to protect himself. He was left wide open for Bellatrix's stupefy spell.

Which would have hit him if Harry had not decided to follow his friend into battle. There was no way he was going to let his friend go on a suicide mission. Luna too felt the same and while Harry took care of Bellatrix's spells Luna fired her own off at the dark witch who flung them back in halfhearted effort. Her aim was off too, all the returned spells bouncing off the walls and floors around her opponents.

Steadily the three ex-Hogwarts students pushed the two girls to the back of the alleyway. Hermione's teeth were gritted in concentration and she had a couple of cuts where some jinx's passed her by. Ron took on Hermione more directly while Luna and Harry tag teamed the dark witch who looked stressed by this whole situation, her face pale and drawn tight. No matter what spells they threw at her she merely deflected them, rarely firing off any of her own. One of Luna's spells exploded the cobbles under the dark witch's feet and she was flung backwards, landing in an undignified manner on her butt.

Luna and Harry strode over to her, wands facing down at her. The tips glowed with an oncoming combined stupefy spell and panicking, the dark witch threw her own at them. It was more powerful than their's and launched them off of their feet to the ground with a loud noise where they crumpled unconsciously. Ron noticed the sound of the spell going off with a bang and glanced over at his friends.

Hermione, who had drawn her back to the wall, and was breathing hard, took his lapse in attention to stupefy him and he too joined his friends in an unconscious pile on the floor.

The two witches looked at one another, both breathing hard from the fight.

"Now what do we do?" Bellatrix asked, licking her lips in uncertainty.

"Their your friends. Figure it out," Hermione responded and then stalked off from the alley.

* * *

Ron slowly began to come to, his ears ringing with loud voices and his vision swimming with bright light. He was aware that he was lying on his back on something soft.

"I swear if you permanently damaged Ron-" Bellatrix's shrill voice began only to be cut off by Hermione's sneering calm one. "What, what are you going to do? If the blundering idiot hadn't followed me in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Blame it on him, not on me." Had he just heard Bellatrix concerned over him? He must have hit his head hard when he was hit by the spell.

Ron let out a loud groan as he finally came fully awake, aware of all his cuts and bruises and aches. Black curls filled his vision and he saw that the dark witch had pulled up a chair to sit next to him as he had rested on the bed. Frightened by her close proximity he tried to shuffle away and grab his wand where it rested on the night stand away from her, but a quick spell from Hermione froze him. " _Incarous_ ," she mumbled from where she was leaning causally by the fire place. Her cuts were still dripping blood but she hadn't bothered to heal them.

"Mione!" Ron gasped as he was constrained to the bed. "What the devil is going on here?" He gave a quick survey of the room and saw it was the hotel bedroom they had been in before. Luna and Harry were propped up in the chairs at the small table, no doubt not able to move because of a binding spell on their bodies. They too looked like they had just woken up.

"Oh, looks like I was right," Luna mumbled as she sleepily looked from Bellatrix to Hermione.

"Were right about what?" Ron almost snarled at the girl, this whole situation confusing and irritating him.

Luna turned a smile on Ron. "Looks can be deceiving."

"That doesn't help-"

"Hermione why are you working with Bellatrix?"

Now Ron turned an incredulous look to Harry. "She's been Imperioed."

"No she hasn't. She was the one giving out orders during the battle. Something's not right here. So," he turned over to look at Hermione, his glasses askew on his face. "Tell us Hermione."

The brunette scoffed at this, leaning up off of the fireplace and waving her left hand dismissively in the air. "Tell us, tell us," she mocked in a higher register. "Bellatrix why don't you tell them what's going on?" She indicated for the dark witch to take the floor. Bellatrix's face looked uncharacteristically nervous as she got up from her seat and spoke up.

"Ron, Harry, Luna," she addressed them each by name and Ron pulled back his lips in grimace. "Don't call us by our names you ugly old hag-"

" _Silenco_!" Hermione flung the silencing charm so quickly at Ron that it was almost a blur. Ron opened and closed his mouth in indignation but nothing was coming out, his face turning red and the veins in his neck standing out as he tried to shout at her.

Bellatrix shot Hermione a disapproving glare but the other simply shrugged unapologetically and so she cleared her throat and moved on.

"Guys, me and Bellatrix switched bodies." She let the words hang in the air. Slowly they trickled into the recipients brains and each face paled drastically, even Luna's, and she had had an inkling as to what was really going on.

"What do you mean by me...and Bellatrix...you can't be...no...no," Harry shook his head as his mind went to a conclusion he did not want it to. "You're Bellatrix," he told the witch who had told him this.

"Harry, stop being ridiculous." Bellatrix placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not lying to you. I'm Hermione." She pointed to her chest. "And I've been trapped in Bellatrix's body, while she has been trapped in my old body."

"Oh bloody hell," Ron wanted to whimper out but all he did was let his eyes roll into the back of his head and promptly faint. This was the last thing he had been expecting to happen.

 **A/N: Well, so there's _that_ plot twist.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Nineteenth Dance: A Switch with A Witch-The First Gift

* * *

 _I am trapped in this body, and there is nothing I can do about it. Dudley Moore  
_

* * *

 **A/N: So, kind of dug myself into a runt there with that plot twist. Thus I decided to do a bit of a POV switch until I can figure a way out because I don't want to not update for long stretches of time. Plus, the POV switch might offer up some additional info not mentioned before.  
**

When Bellatrix had finally been cleared to go back into the world of the living she had felt so happy it was like she was weightless. No longer would she be threatened by the shackles that bound her to hell. She had a chance to try again, to make her life better. To prevent the horrendous fate awaiting her. She was ready to put her best foot forward. But when she woke up she wasn't where she thought she would be.

She was in a hospital bed and there were four people surrounding her. A bespectacled boy, a redheaded man, a redheaded girl and a blonde. She felt uneasy with their presence around her but couldn't figure out why? Who exactly were they? Her memories of the afterlife were firmly ingrained in her mind but her memories of the past still were vastly lost to her. She wondered if they would ever return.

Her head still buzzing and feeling like cotton, she heard one of the boy's call to her. "Hermione." _Hermione?_ She thought groggily. _No, that's not my name. Why would he call me that?_ She squinted at him, her gaze a bit foggy. She took in his mopey black hair, the round glasses, the scar on his forehead and something in her synapses fired and her eyes flew open. She knew who he was. Harry Potter, the wizard who lived and who had killed her lord. Anger and fear and panic swirled in her veins.

She was with the enemy! And no doubt everyone else here had been her enemy in the past at one point. She quickly snapped her head back and forth from everyone else, their names flooding into her head-except for the blonde's. She sat up in her bed, the quick motion sending her head reeling. She could feel her breaths getting shallower and she tried to fight the oncoming panic but couldn't.

"Hermione." Harry's voice was soft and her eyes snapped to him once more. "It's us. Your friends."

"No." She couldn't help the word from coming out. Something was wrong here. The judges must have messed something up when they sent their souls back. And why did they keep calling her Hermione?

"What do you mean no?" Harry looked hurt and confused by her harsh tone. Not that she cared. She was about to have a meltdown.

"She must be baffled," the red haired girl supplied. "She was in a coma for so long." _I was in coma? Is that what my body has been doing this whole time?_ Bellatrix mussed. _How long was I out?_

"Hermione. Hermione." The red haired man spoke up this time, a look of pure joy on his face. It made Bellatrix's skin crawl in disgust. When he took a step forward she flinched back and shouted out another resolute "no!" which startled that stupid grin right off of his face.

"No?" he echoed dumbly, but Bellatrix had already moved her attention elsewhere. She was looking at her own arms in sick fascination. They were thin and on the underside of one was the word mudblood scribbled hastily into her flesh. She felt sick and a "no," bubbled out of her throat before she could stop it. Still choosing to hope that this was just some deranged nightmare and not reality, she tore the covers off of her legs and saw that they weren't her feet. But someone else's. "No!" She cried out again, her frustration leaking out from her.

 _Those fucking assholes! They put me in the wrong bloody body!_ "No, no, no no! NO! NO!" She screeched and tried to get out the bed. She had to get away from here, get away from the other's before they found out who she really was. They were going to kill her, that was for certain. "This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen!" She hoped the judges could hear her and reverse their mistake right this minute. If she was in Hermione's body then where was the other girl?

She collapsed to the floor, her limbs weak from misuse during her coma. She tried to crawl out through the door anyways when she felt a pair of strong arms on her. "Let me go!" she snarled. That filthy Potter brat was touching her! She twisted and turned in his grip, ignoring his and Ron's pleas to calm down. She was dragged unceremoniously to her bed and dumped on it, held down by the two boys. "Let me free!" She said with desperation. She couldn't be here. She needed to leave! She reached out to claw at the Potter's face.

"Ron, cast a body bind spell on her. Now!" Harry ordered as she tugged painfully on his lips.

"Okay," Ron cast the spell and instantly her arms and legs were pinned together and she could no longer move. Her vocalizations also calmed at this. Hair in her face and slightly sweaty from the effort it had taken her weak muscles to move, she took in deep breaths, watching the two boys next to her with a hawk like gaze.

Her initial shock at finding herself in the wrong body was beginning to wear off now that she had raged and let all these pent up feelings out. It was going to be okay. She just had to wait for a window of opportunity.

A moment later the red haired female weasel strode in with three healers, all clad in white. Bellatrix felt her muscles tense up. She wanted to run but she couldn't. What were they going to do now? "What happened here?" Asked the head healer, taking in the ruffled state of Ron and Harry and the messy bed that Hermione was lying on.

"She woke up and started freaking out. We didn't know what to do," Ginny explained as the healers swept in and and shooed the boys away from the bed to examine Bellatrix more closely.

"We put a full body bind jinx on her to calm her down because she was going to hurt herself," Harry offered.

"That was smart of you to do." The head healer said before he bent over Bellatrix, murmuring gently to her. "Now what do we have going on here? A miracle. Welcome back to the world of the waking. How do you feel?"

Bellatrix wanted to spit in his face for daring to get this close to her. _I feel fucking terrible. I'm in the wrong bloody body, stuck with little miss know it all's insufferable friends, who if they find out who I really am, will send me back to my death!_ But she stayed silent, taking deep breaths through her nose. It looked like she was going to be in this situation for a little bit. It was best to act the part until she could escape. When it came to survival, Bellatrix would do anything, even if it meant pretending to be a certain someone that annoyed the shit out of her. Now...how did Hermione act? Let's see if she could pull this off successfully.

"I think she may have lost her memories," Ron said. "When we told her we were her friends she refused to believe it. She just kept shouting out no and no over and how this wasn't supposed to happen to her. How she didn't want to be here. Is that normal?"

 _And thank you for that, Weasel._ Bellatrix smiled on the inside. He had given her a chance-a great opportunity really, although maybe it was thanks to her great freak out that it was all falling into place. She had thought she had ruined things with it but now it made the others seem to believe she had lost her memories. With this she had leeway to acting a bit out of character if she did something that Hermione normally didn't and she wouldn't be expected to recall events from the brunette's past.

The head healer instructed the two other healers next to him to do a wand sweep of her body. She did not want them getting close to her but she had no choice. What if their wands found out that it wasn't really Hermione in Hermione's body? Then what? It would be all over. She bit her lip to keep her nerves calm and took a steadying breath. Why was so freaked out about all this? Where had her apathy and cool head gone? She blamed the recent coming back to life experience for her frayed nerves. _Even Voldemort was a bit off when he came back alive last time,_ she reassured herself.

The head healer was answering Ron's concern and Bellatrix paid attention to it, hoping it would give her some insight into her current predicament. "As for Hermione, we cannot be sure what to expect. Her's is the first recorded case in centuries of a soul coma. But she is awake, something we didn't think possible ever again. If she has incurred other damages then we can work from there because the worst is over."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "It's going to be okay," Ginny insisted, coming up to her brother and squeezing his hand comfortingly.

Ah, a soul spell. Now that it was mentioned she recalled having cast it on Hermione. The spell was something ancient and complicated; something that was passed down from generation to generation in the Black family. Soul spells had been outlawed years ago because they were so complex and casting one took much care and preparation before hand. If the spell got messed up then it could immediately kill those involved in it. Had this been what happened? Had Bellatrix killed the two because of miscasting the spell?

She let her mind wander back...she could recall a pale faced Hermione in the castle of Hogwarts, her body nearly shaking from fright at Bellatrix's appearance. Bellatrix had cackled with glee at that. It was just the two of them. They had chatted briefly about something, the Gryffindor girl standing her ground and refusing to run although Bellatrix could see the need to do so practically bursting from her eyes. Then Bellatrix had cast the spell-she wanted a contingency plan should things go awry in this battle. If the dark side was defeated then by being bound to the golden girl she could secure her own safety and not be carted off to Azkaban. She had been worried that the death eaters would lose, a concern she never would have dreamed of having but the lord had gone amiss in his mission. And instead of focusing on conquering the wizarding world he had turned obsessed with killing the Potter boy. He had come back alive and it had ruined him. Bellatrix only wondered how he was now. With an uncomfortable twinge she noted she would have to kill him or else she would be punished by the judges.

The spell backfiring hadn't killed the two girls. Then what had? And who had been the one killed by it first? She certainly felt foolish now for having cast it. If she hadn't would they still both had been alive?

Bellatrix saw the head healers mouth opening and closing and realized that he was talking to her and that she should probably be paying attention.

There was a beeping coming from the wands scanning her and Bellatrix held her breath, worried what it meant. "She has high readings of magic around her right now."

"Could be due to her reawakening, to the magic that was keeping her slumbering breaking. Put your wands away for the time being." The two female healers did as asked, as the head healer waved their concern away. "Now, Hermione we want to let you go from these binds. Can I trust you not to run away again? Are you calm now?"

He searched her face and she tried to portray calm on her features. She didn't know if she was doing a good job but she must have because he took away the spell biding her. She sat up, experimentally moving her limbs and stretching the muscles out. Everything hurt.

"Please do not fear us. We wish to do you no harm. I know it must be frighteningly confusing having woken up after such a long slumber to see yourself in such a strange place with strangers around you. But we do not want to harm you," he emphasized. "These are your friends and they only wish the best for you. Can you cooperate with us and let us help you? We need to run some more tests on you. You've just come back from a very complicated and rare spell that had destroyed your soul and we just want to make sure everything is okay." When Bellatrix still remained quiet the head healer backed up a bit from her and took out a magical pad and quill which began to write down a report on what was currently happening. "We won't run any tests on you right now, but we will have to ask a few questions to asses your state of mental well-being. Can you do that for me, Hermione?"

 _Ugh, no I don't want to,_ Bellatrix groaned. _I don't want you picking and prodding at me like some animal._

"Good," the head healer cheerily replied, taking her silence as an answer. "What is your full name?"

 _Well shit. Let's just start with the hard questions already._ She licked her dry lips before responding. "Hermione...Granger." The name seemed to fit. She knew she had had to see it in the papers or something.

"Yes. And how old are you?"

There was a pause before she answered this, her mind whirling ferociously and her eyes roving all over the room. How old was the girl? She looked young, in her late teens. Noting the 18 balloon that was attached to her bed end she felt blessed by that bit of good fortune. "18."

"No cheating," chided the healer but in a good natured manner. "Do you know what day it is? What month?"

This she had no bloody idea about. "Winter?" she ventured, gazing out the window and noting the snow frosted panes.

"Don't worry. That was a bit of a trick question. You wouldn't be expected to know the date and month." _So then why did you bloody ask you old coot?_ Bellatrix wanted to lift her hands up and strangle him for such a stupid question but she resisted the urge to do so. Her arm muscles were probably too weak to do that properly right now.

"It's your birthday Hermione," Ron interjected rather suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. He seemed a tad uncomfortable with this attention. "Happy Birthday."

 _Yes, happy birthday to me. I'm having a fantastic one,_ Bellatrix muttered sarcastically to herself and tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled out, realizing she should probably comment on this, before moving on. "Can I know what day it is? For myself," Bellatrix asked, wincing at the way her voice sounded. It was so weird...like the voice was detached from her, like it wasn't really her talking. Which it technically wasn't but still. This had to be one of the weirdest things she had ever gotten herself into and that was saying something. As a young witch she had had her share of …..interesting adventures, shall we call it.

"Certainly. It is the 17th of February. It has been eight months since the battle of Hogwarts and since you lost consciousness."

"Bloody hell, that long?" The words burst out of Bellatrix's mouth, surprising everyone with them. It looked like miss prim and proper didn't curse. What a bore.

"Yes, that long," smiled the head healer. "But all that matters is you're awake now. Moving on, can you identify your friends for me?" The head healer pointed a finger at Harry, indicating for Bellatrix to start with him.

That one was easy. "That's Harry Potter," she said and following the healer's finger she rattled off more names. "That's Ron Weasley." She had to resist the urge to fling out the words blood traitor and weasel at him. "And that girl...related to Ron...Ginny?" Ginny nodded her head when Bellatrix got it right. Of course the red heads were related. "And she's...she's...?" Bellatrix was stumped on the blonde haired girl in the room. She had never heard of her before. "I can't recall your name."

"That's Luna. But bloody hell this is great Hermione. You're back!" Ron cheered, a wide grin on his face. "Memories be buggered, those seem fine and we can always work on those later if need be. The best part is your back. The golden trio is once more!" He took big steps towards her and enveloped her in a big bear hug. She froze under his touch, stiffening. She didn't return the hug, the words _get off of me_ , running through her head like the Hogwarts Express.

"We have so much to catch up on," Ginny said, coming to sit down on the bed by Bellatrix, the healers moving back from the bed and going to discuss with one another in hushed tones outside the door. "Gossip, school stuff, girl stuff. I missed having you around." She grasped the brunette's warm hand and squeezed.

Ron let go of her, grasping the brunette's face in his palms. "I am going to take you on the best date ever when you get out of St. Mugo's." _Get your filthy blood traitor hands off of me!_ Bellatrix wanted to bellow out from the bottom of her heart but she didn't. If she did then it would ruin everything. So she merely remained quiet, letting her features become neutral.

"No, I taking her out first. On a girl's night out!"

"Bugger off, she's my girlfriend!" Bellatrix almost choked on that. Had she heard right? Ron and Hermione... _tsk, tsk. And here I thought the girl was with Harry. Certainly she can do better than the Weasel._

"And she's my friend!" Ginny shot back.

"She's _also_ my friend. I'm taking Hermione out first. We're going to a book store. I know you love those. I'll buy you a whole shelf of books."

"You are not going to outdo me Harry! I'll buy her the whole book store," Ron insisted, letting go of Bellatrix's face and clenching his fists as he argued with his sister and best friend, eager to prove his loyalty to the brunette. Bellatrix rubbed her face where Ron had touched her, eager to get his filth off. Her head turned back and forth from the people arguing over her, her ire at their loudness rising. Merlin were all of Hermione's friends this irritating?

The only exception was Luna. She stood by the window, her hands in her coat pockets and watching the brunette with an expression that reminded the brunette of a hawk looking at a mouse.

"Luna, come over here. Come say hi to 'Mione. She's not going to bite or scratch anymore," Harry joked when he saw that the blonde wasn't joining them.

"I'll pass," she answered without hesitation, her eyes never leaving those of Bellatrix's. Then without another word she left the room, her heeled boots clicking down the hall.

"How strange," Ron muttered, looking after her.

"She's always been an odd bird, leave her be," Ginny said, getting up from the bed when the three healers walked back in. "We'll have to ask you all to leave now. We have no doubt that miss Granger is a bit overwhelmed by the events that just occurred so it's best if she could get some peace. You are all welcome to come back another day and visit her in between the tests we will be running."

"How long will she have to stay until the tests are all concluded and she can go back out into the wizarding community," Harry asked. _Yes, good question Potter._

"A month or so, depending on how well she cooperates with us," the head healer answered.

"A month?" Bellatrix spat out as soon as the words left his mouth. "I can't afford a month here. I want to- I need to leave." She had a highly dangerous wizard to kill!

"And you will leave. Just a bit more patience is all we ask of you, miss Granger. I understand you must be fed up of-"

"No, you don't understand. I need to be out there. I need to leave." This was hissed, almost a threat.

The head healer frowned, his tone less soft and brokering no argument. "I'm sorry but you cannot leave unless you have my explicit orders to do so. And until I tell the hospital that you are healed and ready to go, you will stay here under supervision. Please have more patience. Surely as the brains of the trio you can see I mean you no harm." With that he and healers left, their white robes swishing silently around them.

The urge to strangle the head healer returned so she fisted her hands to keep them under control. "It's going to be alright 'Mione. I'm sure you'll recover quickly and will be out of here in no time. And we will visit you so you won't get bored." _I don't want you to visit me Ron! The further you stay away the better!_

"Can I at least have my wand?"

The question caught the three friends off guard. "Your wand? Whatever for?" Ginny asked.

"Do any of you have it?" She didn't respond to the first question.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. They had a feeling they knew the real reason for this. "I have your wand locked up at the ministry, waiting for you. But Hermione. You don't need it. She's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Who?" Bellatrix asked, clueless. Had Hermione been bullied as a child? It would make sense given all her infuriating questions and busybody behavior.

Harry worked his jaw, wondering if he should tell her. If she couldn't remember then why should he burden her and break her wonderful oblivion? Ron wasn't as tactful.

"Bellatrix can't hurt you anymore Hermione. She's dead."

Bellatrix's face paled at this. "Oh." Was all she said. Of course it had been her who hurt the brunette. Who else? She was stupid to have expected anything else. A vivid image of a squirming Hermione pinned under her as she drove the cursed blade into her flesh burst into her head. The girl's shrill screams pierced through her skull and she felt sick to her stomach. _Never again_ , she promised. _I'll make it up to you._

Ginny wapped Ron on the shoulder painfully. "Ouch. What was that for?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Be more gentle you numskull."

"Sorry," he muttered when he realized what he had done.

"Don't apologize to me, but to her."

"Right." Ron cast an apologetic look at the brunette. "So-"

"Still, I would feel better having my wand." Bellatrix wasn't going to give up on this idea. With her wand she would have a weapon and then she would leave this wretched place. She could go and find Voldemort and finish him before she had to stay in Hermione's body too long.

"Hermione I-"

"Please Harry?" Bellatrix turned pleading eyes up to him, hoping that the younger girl had some charm to work with. "Can't you do it for a friend? It'll help me sleep better at night. And I promise I won't use it for anything else. I'll be a good girl."

Harry let out a slow sigh, turning away from Hermione's pouty look. "Fine. I'll bring it over. Tomorrow." He owed that much to his friend.

"Thank you Harry." Gratitude and relief was in Bellatrix's voice.

"Now I guess we better get going," Ginny said. "Mum is going to kill us for being late to supper." _Yes, leave, leave!_

"Do we have to leave? Hermione just woke up. Surely mum can understand that. She'd want to be here too." _Just fucking leave already!_

"We can't overwhelm Hermione. She just woke up. I'm sure she could do with a bit of peace to regain her bearings. We probably already scared her enough as it is."

"I suppose you're right, mate," Ron grumbled, not at all happy he had to leave Hermione's side after she had finally woken up. "But I'll be here tomorrow as soon as possible," he promised his girlfriend, giving her one last hug which she didn't return either. _Stop touching me!_

Then with that and one last wave from the three of them, Hermione's friends disapparated. Finally she was alone in the dark and quiet of her hospital room. She let out a deep breath and pulled the covers back up to her neck as she settled down into the bed. Well, it looked like she was going to be stuck here for now. There was no way she could make it out given the horrid state her body was in. But if Harry brought her her wand tomorrow then she knew a spell that could help revitalize her legs if the healers didn't want to do it for her.

And then once she was able to walk, she was leaving this place. She had begun to piece some things together in her head and she didn't like where it was going. But she was certain she was correct; it was the only logical conclusion. She had to find the other witch who had escaped from purgatory before anyone else did.

* * *

Harry was the first one to come visit Bellatrix the next day. "Hermione, good to see you walking." His voice and sudden appearance startled her and she nearly lost her balance, recovering at the last second. She had been hopping around the room, balancing on one leg at a time for extended periods to get her muscles working.

Harry walked through the doorway of her room, where he had been waiting and watching quietly as the brunette did her exercises. Now she stopped in them, giving him a tentative look, her face drawn, before rushing over to him eagerly. "Did you bring it?" He knew what she talking about.

"I did. But how are you walking so quickly? I thought you would be bedridden for another week or so."

"I had the healers administer to me a muscle rebuilding potion. Normally one is supposed to take it easy with it as the process can be painful but I downed the whole bottle in one go. I want to be better already," Bellatrix admitted. There was no way she was going to stay cooped up in here longer than she had to. The itch to leave, to find Hermione and Voldemort was growing each passing hour and she felt that if she didn't get to go home soon then 'accidents' might start occurring to the furniture here.

Harry was impressed, his brows rising high. "Hermione you really are unstoppable when you put your mind to something." He knew the muscle rebuilding potion hurt as much as a Skelo-grow potion. Bellatrix had been in a lot of pain but she knew what she was getting into when she had downed the thing in one go. Her whole body had been wracked by pain and she had twisted and turned on her bed in agony, sticking the pillow into her mouth to stop the screams from coming out. After the ordeal had been over she was sweaty and tired but her muscles worked the way they should although she felt at first like a newborn colt trying to stand.

"Can I have my wand now?" Bellatrix stuck out her hand towards him in a childish and brusque motion. He dug into his pocket and handed over the wand to her. She greedily took the wood and ran her hands and eyes over it, absorbing it to the last detail. It wasn't her wand, but any wand was better than nothing and over the months the two girls had spent together in purgatory, Bellatrix had come to know Hermione's wand well, just as the girl had gotten to know hers.

"Hermione, I already said this before, but I'll repeat myself again. Bellatrix cannot hurt you anymore." Harry's words drew her eyes up and her lips curled up gently in a look that said she knew something that Harry didn't. Bellatrix wasn't planning on hurting the brunette anytime soon. No matter how infuriating she was she owed the other her soul and the Black's weren't a family that simply forgot a favor they owed to someone else.

"I know that. The wand is just here to help me with reading books at night. They don't appreciate me keeping the lights on late at night." She hoped this would sound like something Hermione would say. She couldn't have Harry suspecting her.

Harry smiled at this and Bellatrix knew she had said the right thing. "Of course that would be your reasoning for having a wand. Typical Hermione. If you could only have your way then you make sure that wands were as harmless as flies. No jinxs or curses whatsoever."

Bellatrix walked away from Harry at this, sitting pretzel-style on the bed after stashing her wand under her pillow. "Does the world know I'm awake yet?" Suddenly this thought, which had randomly popped into her head seemed imperative to know. She wanted to maintain anonymity. She didn't want to go out into the world parading as a mudbloo- Bellatrix stopped herself at this, shocked by the slur her own consciousness was using. No, Hermione wasn't a mudblood. Bellatrix's morals (or whatever remained of them) fought with her elitist pure blood upbringing. _She's a muggle_ , she insisted to herself. _I've never thought of her as a mudblood before, why now?_ Was it because of her memories of her past life that were coming back to her?

Already gaps in her remembrances had been filling in since last night and there were things she'd rather forget. She hadn't been able to sleep at all with the screams of people she had tortured running through her mind like a broken tape. And the images, oh Merlin the images. She had felt so disgusted and sickened at her own self that she had thrown up. Then she had smartly decided to avoid sleep, taking to pacing around the room and deflecting thoughts at all costs. The screams had died down to murmurs in her head but they were never completely gone and even now they were still there like a staticy buzz that if she tuned into she could draw them out more and louder. Not that she wanted to.

Harry shook his head. "No. We haven't told anyone about this yet. Only the four of us who were here last night know."

"Good. I'd prefer if it'd stay that way. I'm not ready to face the mobs," Bellatrix said, with an internal sigh of relief.

"I understand. But we can't keep this a secret for long. Our friends, the minster of magic and the headmistress of Hogwarts would all be upset if we didn't tell them you were awake. It wouldn't be fair."

Bellatrix's lips twisted at this and her eyes glimmered darkly. She briefly closed them as she battled with some internal decision. "I just want a few more days to myself. Is that so much to ask?" Her voice was petulant and Harry squirmed in discomfort.

"I suppose. But we have to tell them soon."

There was a loud crack outside the room and Ron came stumbling in a moment later, his shirt untucked and his hair standing up at the back.

"Ron, what happened? I thought you'd be the first one here to visit Hermione. What had happened to all you said yesterday?" Harry teased as Ron came to stand breathlessly next to him. _Oh great, now the Weasel is here._

"I couldn't-sleep last night-too excited. And then when I-finally fell asleep, I overslept," Ron answered between breaths. "Hullo Hermione. I'm glad to see you. You look better than yesterday. Did the healers run tests on you yet?"

 _Of course they bloody did,_ she wanted to snarl out. "They did," Bellatrix said calmly, pretending to look pleased at his arrival. "And they also gave me potions to help aid my health."

"That's great! How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Alright, I have to be on my way," Harry informed, looking at his watch. Panic flared inside Bellatrix. She couldn't believe it but she didn't want the Potter boy to leave, despite her mixed feelings on him as of right now-after all he had caused her lord much trouble, but then again Voldemort wasn't her lord anymore. Still Bellatrix didn't want to be alone in the room with the blood traitor-Ron-, she had to remind herself.

"It was lovely seeing you again Hermione." Then Harry disapparated away before she could even ask him to stay. _Well, Bollucks._ That left Ron and Bellatrix in the room alone. The red-haired man dawdled by her bedside, unsure what to do.

He took to sitting next to her and she pulled her knees up to her chest so that he would have more space on the bed. "Hermione..." he swallowed hard, unsure what to say. "I missed you, you know." He said at last. "I felt terrible. I thought the worst. I was ready to tear apart the witch who did this to you with my bare hands."

Bellatrix flinched at his harsh words and the images they provoked in her mind. There was no question she deserved it.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so rough," Ron stammered, fiddling with his hands and looking down at them.

Bellatrix didn't say anything, taking to looking at her toes. The silence stretched between them.

"Mione, do you have any memories, the recollections of the time we spent together?"

Bellatrix's lips thinned at this. _Mione, what an awful nickname._ "To be honest, no. I vaguely know who you and Potter are." It was better to keep them thinking this was the issue.

Ron paled at this. "Blimey, that's terrible. Do the healers have anything for that?"

"If they do, they haven't tried it yet." Bellatrix shrugged and went back to looking at her toes. She didn't need the healers trying anything because if they did she would bite their fingers off.

Ron took a deep breath, needing to ask this next question but hating to have to ask it. "Do you...do you know that we're dating?" Ron managed to get the words out through his dry as sandpaper throat.

A chuckle escaped from Bellatrix's lips. She couldn't help it. She still found the concept of the brunette dating this pathetic excuse for a wizard hilarious. She was going to laugh in Hermione's face about this once she found her. "That we are dating?" Her voice went up in pitch as she struggled to hide her amusement. "No, I had no idea we were romantically engaged." She hoped she wasn't breaking Ron's heart too much-actually scratch that. She hoped she was. That way the two would break up. Hermione wouldn't be pleased but Bellatrix would be. She held in another cackle of dark amusement.

They sat in some more silence before another crack announced the arrival of Ginny. The redheaded girl strode into the room and immediately noticed the dark mood surrounding her brother and his girlfriend. "What's going on here?" she asked, lowering the basket of food Molly had prepared for Hermione to the floor by her night stand.

Ron merely shook his head and got up. He walked outside, hand over his mouth, his shoes squeaking on the tiled floor of the hallway. Ginny watched him go before she turned to look back at Hermione. "What was that about?"

Bellatrix cocked her head, more interested in the basket of food than with Ron's departure. "Is that food? It smells really good." Bellatrix dropped her legs to the floor and padded over to check on it when Ginny blocked her way to the basket.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, her eyes level to the brunette's. She wanted answers and now.

The brunette shrugged. "I lost my memories. It's no big deal."

"No big deal!" The redheaded girl's eyes went wide. "How can you drop a bombshell like that and say it's no big deal! Your memories are what make you as a person, therefore you've lost yourself Hermione. You've lost yourself." Ginny's voice softened at the end, horrified for what Hermione was going to have to go through, all because she had unwillingly been caught in a spell by the most horrid of witches.

"It's no big deal," Bellatrix stated once more.

"It _is_ a big deal," a third voice stated. It was the head healer from last time. He came alone, a floating tray of potions and medicines on it following him. "However, Miss Granger will not understand this as she has no memories so she doesn't care to see what is wrong with not having any. In short, she is incapable of realizing what she is missing out on. Why don't you sit down? We have some tests and potions to administer." He gestured for Bellatrix to sit back on her bed and the brunette did so reluctantly. _Here we go again,_ she huffed tiredly.

"I'll have to ask you to leave," he instructed Ginny and she nodded her head, leaving the room. The healer then got to work and Bellatrix did as he asked for the tests he was administering, although she didn't like it one bit and she most certainly still wanted to strangle him for not letting her leave this place.

* * *

It was night now and Bellatrix lay slumbering in her bed. Snow fell softly outside her window and a cold wind rattled the panes ever so often but she was safe and warm in her bed. She had just fallen asleep after she had exercised some more, making sure all the muscles in her body were functioning as closely to a hundred percent as she could get them. There was another reason for her arduous exercise. She was hoping to get so tired that it would let her fall asleep right away so that she wouldn't have to listen to the screams in her head of all the people she hurt.

She had also practiced her magic, heedful of the healers that would drop by her room sometimes. She'd hide it and pretend to be reading a book from the selection that Arthur and Molly had brought her before resuming it. She couldn't let them know she had a wand with her. No doubt they would take it away from her.

She wanted to leave right away but she knew she couldn't. She had to wait patiently. Make them trust that she wouldn't leave. The part she hated most was the healers and their damn nosy noses. They kept trying to poke into her head, to find her missing memories but she wouldn't let them. She didn't want anyone digging into her mind and she had made it clear. She'd scratched the face of the last person who had insisted on it and now the healers knew full well not to bring up the topic to her until she deemed she was ready. She never would be ready not that they would ever know since they wouldn't get the chance to do it because she was going to leave before then.

There were things that she had seen and done that couldn't and shouldn't be seen by the healers. And if they dove into her mind they would be shocked and confused as to why Hermione, the sweet golden girl, had such horrid images playing in her mind. They would question and prod deeper and find out the answer and she couldn't afford that. Then there was that blasted hotel and the prison sentence she had served there. They couldn't know about purgatory and what she had been through there. If they did then realities could crash, or something like that. She wasn't sure what the rules or repercussion's of it would be but she felt the judges would not like her sharing information about their world. So she was going to avoid that the best she could, besides she wasn't exactly excited to recall that hellish nightmare.

Bellatrix tossed in her bed, opening her eyes to the dark and suddenly awake. She felt uneasy, like something or someone was watching her. But who? Was it the judges? A shadow moved from the corner of her eye and without another thought she grabbed her wand and pointed it at their face. " _Lumos_ ," she whispered and saw that Luna was standing in her room by the door, her face expressionless and eyes glowing in the light of the spell. How had she even got in here?

"Luna. What are you doing here?" Bellatrix gasped, sliding her feet out from under the covers and trying to approach the other witch. "Are you spying on me?"

The other merely looked blankly on at her. "I was right." Said more to herself than to Bellatrix, Luna turned her back, opened the door and slide out into the empty and quiet hallway.

"Wait. What are you blabbering about?" Bellatrix peered out into the hallway as well but Luna had already disappeared.

Shit, was the girl onto her?

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron and Ginny visited again, bringing Neville with them. The sight of the young man had caught Bellatrix off guard. This was the child of those wizards she had tortured out of their minds. A stab of guilt hit her and she furrowed her brows. Why was she feeling bad about this now? Did she regret it? She tried to push the thought out and focus on her present situation.

Ron and Ginny had informed Harry about Hermione's lost memories and the black haired boy had been shocked. They filled Neville in on the matter's as well.

"I can't believe I missed you waking up. If only I had stayed a few more minutes," Neville shook his head in disappointment at himself before giving the girl a hug. She didn't return it but smiled up at him. Why were all of Hermione's friends so touchy feely? "It's good that you did. I was a mess, screaming and kicking people. I'm glad I had one less person to embarrass myself in front of."

"Nonsense," Neville waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't have minded. You're my friend Mione. Besides I got to miss the miracle of you awakening, and that's a once in a lifetime thing. I wonder what the papers will call you once word gets around."

"Hopefully they won't be calling me at all. I'd like some peace and quiet."

The friends chuckled at this, all in high spirits. It was the weekend starting today and they had come to visit their friend. They had all brought small gifts for her and decided to dine in the room with her. Ron had conjured up a picnic blanket like the muggles used and Neville had brought a wonderful potted plant, that with the aid of some of his herbology magic, grew around the blanket and it's guests, providing a small secluded world filled with the scent of honeysuckle and lilies. Bellatrix could almost forget she was in a hospital and she could almost forget about her mission but she hadn't so far. She had been here three days since she first awoke and she felt time was slipping away from her. She was going to have to leave soon. All this pressure to act like a model citizen was getting to her and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up before she cracked.

Ginny had brought more of Molly's home cooking and Harry had brought a nice bottle of champagne. "I saw this at the parks when I was a little kid. Muggles love doing this especially when it's warm."

"We may be a bit behind, considering the blizzard raging outside," Ron commented cheerfully as he unwrapped the desert he had bought for the occasion.

"Mudblood's do this?" Bellatrix asked all of a sudden, the disgust in her words freezing her friends. She hadn't realized her blunder until Harry spoke up.

"What did you say, Hermione?" Harry turned to look at his friend, confused as to why she, of all people, would say the racial slur.

Bellatrix's eyes flared in panic as she realized the mistake she had made, given all her friends distraught facial expressions. "I didn't-I mean, it's what's on my arm. So I figured-" she dropped her head, panic swirling inside her. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now their surely going to know! And what a pathetic excuse I used. It's on my arm-psh. No way that will get past them._

Ron placed a heavy hand on her shoulder-to attack her, she thought briefly, but instead he spoke calmly. "It's alright Mione. Must just be that you're picking up some things from your past. Some unpleasant things."

Bellatrix nodded her head at this, frantic to erase what had just happened. "How about some of those sandwiches, Ginny. I'm famished." Ginny smiled at this.

"Hermione don't pay any mind to what the scar on your arm says. We do not hate you for your muggleborn status. You're so much better than a lot of purebloods. Better than that nasty witch Bellatrix Lestrange!" _Yes, yes, I get it. I was a nasty person in my past, you don't need to constantly remind me!_

Ginny cleared her throat, urging Ron wordlessly to shut up before he triggered some memory in Hermione but he went on, oblivious to her attempts. "She may have carved those words into your flesh but don't ever let them stay with you. You are Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio!" This time it was Harry's turn to clear his throat and he did it a bit more loudly than Ginny had. Still Ron didn't notice it.

"And not only that-"

"Ron!" Ginny and Harry both said his name, startling the man and causing his hand to come shooting off of Bellatrix's shoulder.

"What?" He turned an innocent face to them.

"That's enough," Harry added. "Let's talk about something else." Ron sat down, heeding his friend's words.

"No, that's fine. I don't mind," Bellatrix said, making herself more comfortable on the blanket and grasping the flute of champagne in her hand that Harry's enchanted bottle had poured for her. "I know she did some terrible things to me and to other people. I can remember it well. That at least." She decided to go along with it for now, although hating on herself was an entirely new concept to herself. She had never once been ashamed of her actions in the past...but she had been different then. Now she was more aware of how wrong everything she had done in the dark lord's service was. It seemed purgatory had given her her moral compass back albeit it was still a bit rusty from misuse.

"You poor dear," Ginny rubbed Bellatrix's knee soothingly from where she sat next to the girl. "I hope your other memories come back so that you can have happier things to remember and reflect upon. Shall we tell you about some of them?"

Bellatrix hesitantly agreed to this. Did she really want to hear stories about Hermione? She was sure the most trouble the girl ever got into was for answering teacher's questions all the damn time. Soon the blanket was alive with chattering and reminiscing of all the wild things they had done at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron lead most of the talk with Ginny and Neville interjecting with their own comments. Bellatrix listened attentively, sipping sparsely on her drink to their talk. She felt...happy. Which was strange. But the atmosphere was warm and bubbly and she could feel the out-pour of love these people held for Hermione. _Is this what it's like to have friends?_ Bellatrix couldn't recall a time when she had ever felt like this. Maybe with her sisters...she wondered how they were doing now. Had Cissy's family been taken to jail? How was Draco? And Andromeda? Even though she was a blood traitor, Bellatrix still missed her more than she was willing to admit. She would love to visit them but she most certainly could not in this body.

At the end when all the food had been eaten and all the drinks, drunk, the boys drew to an end on the latest adventure. They had argued over some of the details along the way and certainly exaggerated some of the facts but in the end Bellatrix's head was spinning with the influx of information and from the drink she had consumed. "I was such a troublemaker. And here I thought I spent all my days trapped in a library with my nose buried in some old book." This was said with a touch of wonder.

"You did spend a lot of time in the library. But when you didn't, you were getting in trouble with us." Ron chortled, his face flush with drink.

"Wow," Bellatrix mumbled to herself. "I was really not expecting that." It seemed Hermione wasn't as boring as she expected her to be. Her adventures could give Bellatrix's own escapades as a young witch a run for their money.

"I'm glad our stories could entertain you. But how did you even lose your memories from a soul spell? That's quite peculiar."

Ginny shook her head at Neville's question. "No one knows. That's why this type of magic was banned. It's too dangerous and unstable. Has too many unknown variables." Bellatrix had felt a hint of panic at Neville's inquiry but luckily the Weasel had come to her rescue.

"How did the witch even get this spell on you? You were always surrounded by the Order or by friends and teachers. So how?"

"She uh, caught me before the battle of Hogwarts could begin. It was the one time I was alone. I was out thinking things over and needed some peace and that's when she caught me. I guess she sensed that her side would lose and she wanted to drag me down with it, figuring that no one would hurt her if they found out she was attached to the golden girl from the trio. It don't work out like she wanted it to," Bellatrix said bitterly into the mouth of her flute, taking a big sip of her champagne. She still regretted having made the decision to cast the spell.

"That sick bitch," Ginny cursed. "I hope she's rotting for all the evil she's done. I wish she was still alive so we could stick her into prison with the other death eaters." Bellatrix winced at the harsh tone. _If only you knew that I was alive and sitting right here, then how would you react?_ But there was no use in supposing.

"What has happened with Vol-I mean, He-who-must-not-be-named's army anyways? The papers don't say much on it." Bellatrix had took to reading any paper she could get her hands on but all of them talked about the same topic-the reparation of the community, awards given out to war heroes and how death eaters were going to be caught and punished with daily records of those who had been caught posted to boost moral. But that wasn't what she wanted. She had been sent back because Voldemort had come back to life. Yet the world seemed to not know this. Where was he? Was he in hiding? This definitely made things harder for her.

"Well, the army fell apart after he died and went into hiding. The aurors are looking for fragments of the death eaters even now as we speak. Me and Ron are the ones responsible for bringing them back and we've found a couple but not many. Their hard to find."

Bellatrix nodded her head in consideration of this. She still wasn't satisfied by that answer so she decided to go out on a limb. "And there's been no reports of Vol-I mean, He-who-must-not-be-named coming back alive?"

At this all her friends burst out into laughter, angering her. "What? What's so funny?" They wouldn't be laughing if they had been through what she had. If they knew what she did.

"Hermione, he's dead. He-who-must-not-be-named is deader than a door nail," Neville said. "Where did you get such an idea that he'll come back to life?"

"Hermione when I sacrificed myself it caused his final horcrux to be destroyed. There is no way he is coming back to life a third time!" Harry explained, only making Bellatrix even angrier.

"You don't know a damn thing do you!" She hissed, standing up, pissed of them. They were all fools. Fools! "He's alive and I know it. You didn't come back from where I did! You didn't see the things I did!" In her anger she had let slip a bit on the truth of her death.

This made her friends sober up. "Mione, what are you saying?"

"I was fucking dead, that's what I'm saying!" But she was too pissed off to stop although she knew she should have.

"No, you were in a coma, not dead-"

"I know what I was, Ron. I was dead. And I know I was dead because I ended up in purga-" Suddenly Bellatrix's throat stopped working. Her hands flew up to it and her eyes opened wide. What in Merlin's beard-she couldn't talk anymore! Her throat wasn't letting her! It was like someone had clapped hot iron clamps on it in a vice like grip. She couldn't even utter a single sound! Or breathe!

She could hear a soft tsking noise in her head that didn't belong to any of her friends-so where was it coming from? "We can't have you talking about our little hotel now can we?" Bellatrix recognized that voice. It belonged to Ibraham! What was the fat git doing inside her head? And he was the one who was doing this to her?

 _Stop this immediately!_

"You have to learn your lesson first!"

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry was the first to his feet. Bellatrix shook her head urgently to let him know that she wasn't. She pointed with one hand, the other hand still on her throat, trying to alleviate the pressure she felt on it.

"Ginny, get the healers! Something's wrong!"

 _You fucking bloody arsehole!_ Bellatrix snarled at the judge as her vision began to go black. He merely chuckled as she sank down to her knees.

 **A/N: For clarification purposes this is from Bellatrix's perspective in Hermione's body. So she will be called Hermione by others because that's whose body she is in. And Hermione will be called Bellatrix because that's the body she is in.**

 **Hehe, I had so much fun writing from Bellatrix's perspective for once. I loved writing her cursing, if it wasn't already obvious enough given how much she swore in this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Twentieth Dance: An Escape from the Loony

* * *

 _You have to go on and be crazy. Craziness is like heaven. Jimi Hendrix_

* * *

"Are you feeling better Mione?" Ron's puzzled and perplexed face stared down at the brunette who was now lying on her bed. The healers had been called in and quickly come to the aid of Hermione whose face had been turning different shades of alarming red as she was unable to make a sound. They had cast some spell on her and managed to get her back to normalcy. Now she lay on her bed, sipping some cool water to help with her pained throat.

"Yes, I'm better," Bellatrix muttered into her glass, her eyebrows knit in concentration over what had happened. She could still hear Ibraham's voice in her head.

"I hope that taught you a little lesson. No talking about what happened in the afterlife. If you do, you'll choke and you don't want that, do you?"

 _Come over here and I'll be the one choking you! How dare you try to harm me!_

Ibraham chuckled at this. "I'm afraid I can't enter your world. So you'll have to do with your ill conceived fantasies. As for the little spell on you, I put it there as a little parting gift. It's there for your own safety, really."

 _Bloody gift my arse! Did you know you put me in the wrong body too? I'm bloody Hermione Granger right now. Was that another one of your 'gifts'?_

There was another hearty chuckle from Ibraham.

 _Is this funny to you?_ Bellatrix shrilled, her voice rising in pitch. _Because it's not funny. I can assure you that._

"No, it's not funny for you. I apologize for laughing. It's just that I now figured out what it was Gabriel did."

 _And what was that?_ Was the impatient question.

"He was the one who switched your bodies!"

 _That fuckin-! Wait till I get my hands on him! Change me this instant!_

"I'm afraid that's not how it works. Only he can take back his little gift of his."

 _Did all of you leave us these 'generous' gifts? Really, you shouldn't have._ Bellatrix could all but sneer out mockingly. Her fingers curled on the bed sheets she was lying on.

"Yes, we all gave you gifts before the both of you departed. So Hermione has the same spell on her that blocks her from speaking about the hotel and she also had her soul switched."

So Hermione was in Bellatrix's body. That was a tad reassuring. At least Bellatrix knew for certain now. But it was also concerning because Bellatrix was sure that she wasn't loved and there would be no small amount of hate thrown at Hermione, who was now trapped in her body. She only hoped the girl wouldn't do anything stupid. Going into hiding would be the best option.

 _And what was Dorian's gift to us?_

"I can only imagine it's something bad."

 _Something worse than this?_ Bellatrix arched a brow.

"I wager. He was really upset with you both."

 _Just great. What could be worse than being trapped in the wrong bodies?_

"Now if you excuse me I must depart. Just remember, find Voldemort and kill him. Oh, and your friends are talking to you, you might want to pay attention."

Bellatrix snapped to at this, noticing that everyone was staring at her with concern in their eyes. _I bet they wouldn't look at me like that if they knew who I really was._

Ron went up to her and squeezed her hand, and she almost pulled it back before she remembered who she was supposed to be acting as. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. _We_ just need to be patient. _You_ need to be patient."

Bellatrix merely nodded her head and gave him a watery smile. Little would he know that she was leaving tonight. She had finally figured out a way to get out of this blasted place.

* * *

She left during the night. The hospital had less people on its staff during the night shift and it would make it easier to slip out. Cracking her door open, she had made sure to cast a glamour on her bed before she left so that the pillows she had stuffed under the blanket would look like her whenever someone peered in. If the charm would hold, none of the healers on the night shift should notice she was gone until morning, by which then she would be halfway out of town.

Bellatrix slid the doors shut softly behind her, slipping into the dim hallway. She had made sure to debug the doors from any charms that might try to keep her in the room. Then walking quickly and quietly with purpose, she wrapped the healer robes around her more tightly. She knew her face was famous right now but she hoped that if she was dressed oddly it might throw off anyone that looked at her. If not-then her wand was held up her sleeve, ready to fire off a stupefy spell. Bellatrix made sure to stick to the walls and to hold back if she saw any workers milling down the halls. The process was all slow going but she wasn't one to easily give up or be dissuaded. She had been through more perilous situations than she deigned to count and survival was one instinct that kept her alive and going.

She didn't know the layout of the hospital very well, so she kept wandering about, scanning the walls for some sort of directory. Magical hospitals were a maze, designed that way to keep their patients from leaving. She knew that the passageways could twist and turn and even repeat themselves all to keep a runway patient indoors. She hoped that by debugging the door to her room before she left, the hospital didn't think she was trying to run and it would let her out.

She had found a map on one of the walls and ran her eyes over it, scanning it quickly. It was a sophisticated thing, with little dots that showed where each staff member was, and where each patient was. She found her dot on the map. Hermione Granger, it said and Bellatrix let out a little snort. So even magic saw her as the little bushy haired girl. No matter, she would be out soon. She had gotten lucky that no alarm spells had gone off when she left the room but if her dot was this visible then she had to move and soon or else she would get caught.

Turning on her heel, a general location of all the night staff members positions in her mind's eye, she crept down the less used hallways. She was planning on using the backdoor exit. Hopefully it would spit her out into some grungy alleyways in which she could meld into the shadows and be on her way. Her shoes squeaked on the linoleum tiles and she cast a silencing spell on them to remain incognito.

 _So far so good_...she breathed, rounding a corner and nearly bumping into Luna. She stopped herself from falling onto her butt and pulled out her weapon as soon as she had regained her balance. Luna wasn't as fortunate or skilled and she fell to the floor with a loud squeak.

"Shh!" Bellatrix warned, casting wary eyes down the empty and dim halls. None of the doors opened to spit out any employees so it looked like no one had heard the piercing cry. In the quiet it only seemed the more louder. "What are you doing here?" She hissed at the blonde, eyeing her suspiciously as she got up to her feet. The girl didn't bother to take out her wand, not in the least bit worried to be jinxed by Bellatrix.

"I could ask you the same thing," she responded calmly, dusting off the butt of her trousers. Bellatrix twisted her lips, not liking this girl's retort at all.

"You've come to stop me, eh?" She said, raising her wand hand up higher to remind the blonde haired girl the threat of what powers it held.

Luna let out a soft giggle, only confusing Bellatrix. "Don't be silly. I want to help you."

"Help me? Here I am trying to escape this prison of a hospital and you want to help? Are you daft?" Bellatrix angrily whispered. "Why?"

Luna let out another giggle, lacing her hands behind her back. "So you are trying to escape, as I knew you would." She tipped her head at Bellatrix. "And yes, I am daft. People have told me that all the time. To be fair, Loony Luna is more of my go to name."

"I don't have time to go over name preferences with you right now," Bellatrix grunted out, losing nerve with this girl. Why was she so infuriating? Here she had thought Hermione was annoying with all her questions and the way her nose was always buried deeply in someone else business. But this Luna girl was even worse. She had this airy way about her that unnerved Bellatrix. It wasn't just any type of airy demeanor, no it was one that was light and girly but could also be crushing with its cold clarity in certain moments. The girl was weirdly astute and Bellatrix wondered if she had a seer in the family.

"Oh, of course not," Luna nodded her head. "We have to leave."

"You are not going anywhere with me. And you are most certainly not telling anyone that you meet me here." Bellatrix was on the verge of uttering an oblivate spell when Luna froze her with her next words. "I have to help you, because I know of the other. You cannot do this quest alone."

Bellatrix swallowed deeply. Shit, just how much did this girl really know? Was she working with the judges? Had they sent her to help Bellatrix? Her piercing blue eyes made Bellatrix feel stripped of all her dirty secrets. Before she could ask away, there was a squeaking of shoes behind her and quickly thinking, Bellatrix grabbed the blonde by the elbow and spun them around into a dark alcove.

"Be quiet," Bellatrix warned. "If you aren't and we get caught I will hex you until your grandchildren feel it." Luna smartly did not argue. Peering out from the alcove, Bellatrix watched as a cleaning witch walked by with a mop and broom. When she was at last gone, she pushed Luna out of the space and whirled the wand at her face again. She didn't know how much Luna knew about Hermione's current predicament so what was she to do with her now?

"Do you believe me? About He-who-must-not-be-named?" There, that seemed like a safe question. If Luna was working with the judges then she would surely know about the lord coming back to life. _My lord_...her inner mind sang and she quickly shut it down, scolding herself. He wasn't her lord anymore, just a man who made her do terrible crimes.

"I do not know that much. But I know that something went wrong when you came back from beyond the ethereal plane. The others can't sense it but I can."

Bellatrix's lips thinned at this. That was not at all what she was expecting to hear. It seemed the girl couldn't give a straight answer. Realizing that she had already wasted too much time talking to this girl when she could have already been out the building, Bellatrix made to move down the hall. Luna's hold on her wrist stopped her.

"Let me go!" she wretched her hand free violently.

"There's more I must say-"

"I don't have time for your vague bullshit. You're just trying to stall me so your backup can come and stop me." Why Bellatrix had ever thought there was more than fluff and nonsense in this girl's head she wasn't sure. Luna had simply picked up on Hermione's body (really Bellatrix in disguise) and felt that something was off about the girl. There was no way she could know the truth. She was only trying to psych Bellatrix out, make her stall so that Potter and that blood traitor could find her. Or the staff.

"I'm not."

Bellatrix didn't have any more time for this. When she saw Luna reach to grab her once more she used her wand and sent a stupefy spell at the girl. Luna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the girl got sent into the wall.

"Whose there?" a burly voice called out and Bellatrix swore under her breath. She had forgotten just how loud spells could get. Without looking behind her she tore down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" the voice insisted. Instead she only ran faster. She had to find a way out. There was the thud of shoes behind her and the noise of a spell being cast. It shattered against the wall by her head and she swore once more under her breath. Stupid Luna and her stupid bloody garbage talk!

The hallways began to shift, no doubt in reaction to her trying to escape. Another shout came from behind her; it seemed the first voice had been joined by another and she worried how many people were after her now. She sent a confrigo spell at them and let out a satisfied cackle when she heard someone scream in pain.

The hallways slide away from the door that was supposed to take her to the stairs that would lead her to freedom and locked in on an elevator that chimed open to reveal three guards. Hissing in frustration she sent a smoke screen at them before taking the corner next to them. _Bloody hell, what do I do now?_ The hallway she had gone down had a dead end and there was no way she could fight off that many hospital workers in such a tight space. _Come on, think, think!_ She urged herself, stopping before the end. She bit her thumb and looked at the bare walls around her. Well, if there wasn't an exit...she could always make one.

With a devious smirk on her face she aimed her wand at the wall in front of her and let loose. Red jets of magic assaulted the wall and with a loud explosion that nearly flung her off her feet but which most certainly covered her in dust and grime, an opening appeared and lo and behold the outside world greeted her.

She peered over the edge, assessing the ground below. She was facing a parking lot and looked to be about three stories up. She had hoped she would be on the side of the hospital that had green grass or bushes to soften her fall but it seemed luck was not on her side.

"What was that?" one of the voices behind her questioned and she knew she was out of time. She had to jump now. And not a moment too soon. Jets of magic just missed her and as she fell down she waved her wand, hoping she had timed her arresto momentum spell just right. If not, then Hermione's body was going to get a not so nice makeover.

The spell worked, stopping her face three inches from the ground. She hovered there for a moment before it dropped her. She got up to her feet and started running again, never looking back at the hospital. A group of disgruntled staff members who had been chasing her, yelled at her from the open hole in the wall, but their spells no longer could reach her.

Bellatrix was free.

* * *

She wandered the streets of the city for a while after that, snagging some clothing off of a clothes line and replacing her white healer robes with them. She kept to the shadows and made sure the hat and glasses on her face were always in place. It wouldn't do if anyone recognized her.

Now that she was free, she didn't know what to do. She knew she had to hunt down Voldemort and stop him from starting a war for the third time for that was surely what he was going to do, but where was he? She had no clues to follow in order to track him and it was frankly frustrating. Could she start with finding Hermione first, or more correctly, Bellatrix's body? But where could it be?

She rubbed her chin in contemplation as she sat down on a public bench. It was still early in the morning, barely four and not many people were out. Which Bellatrix was grateful for. She hated huge crowds of people unless it was in battle. Then the more the people to fight, the better. The crush and thrum of battle, the way sweat and blood mixed into one, the way cries of valor ripped from the tongues of those who fought- it was all enough to give her shivers. Battle was what she lived for, what she craved. The horror and fear on witches and wizards faces alike when she appeared on the war grounds. It was what made her live.

Bellatrix realized she was smiling widely to herself and stopped. This wasn't a time to be thinking of that. She had a mission to do. But thinking of war had lead her to spark an idea. It was at the battle for Hogwarts that Bellatrix had been defeated (this left a sour taste in her mouth) and so she had her first lead to finding her old body. There was a slim chance it would be there. Perhaps it had gotten snatched up by some wild animal or taken in by the death eaters. Maybe it wasn't there because Hermione had awoken and moved. Bellatrix didn't even know if Hermione was awake. They had left the hotel at the same time. But given the state of Hermione's body when Bellatrix had entered it, there was a chance that Bellatrix's body was in no better position specially if it had been rotting in the woods for some time.

Gross. She shook her head to dislodge the concept of Hermione walking around in a rotting corpse. Definitely not going to be fun.

With that lead, Bellatrix sent about finding a way to get to Hogwarts.

* * *

The search had not gone well. Bellatrix had arrived at Hogwarts at six in the morning and taken to scouring the Forbidden Forest for a sign of herself. The woods creeped her out and she kept her wand at the ready for any sign of danger. She decided to not resort to calling out for Hermione as she didn't want to startle any dangerous animals. But as time went by and she couldn't find anything, she began to get ticked off.

"Where the bloody hell is my body!" she growled out to no one in particular. She had forgone her wand in favor of her hands. Hands that were now tearing into the ground with vigor and malice, as if she could pain the forest into giving her what she wanted. "Where the bloody hell is it?!" she screeched out. She moved from one patch of earth to another, her nails sinking it. She was covered in dirt up to her elbows and some was streaked across her face but she didn't care. She wanted to find her fucking body!

Her mad digging had only been stopped when Hagrid, this bumbling fool, had approached her. Bellatrix had almost killed him on the spot, but remembered who she was playing as and reigned in her dark magic with much struggle. The man wanted to take her to McGonagall and Bellatrix had been vehemently opposed to the idea. But she had to play the part she had been given, and cursing the judges for this gift, she set out to see one of the people in this world that she hated strongly.

It had taken all the energy and patience in the universe that she could muster to be nice to the woman. Every second she spent with her brought back memories of her time in Hogwarts and how she had always, always had blasted detention with this woman. McGonagall had hated her with a passion, although she could never explicitly show it or say it. But Bellatrix knew when people held seeds of hatred towards her. It was a skill she possessed given her line of work. She had seen hatred on the faces of her enemies, of her family, and her friends.

Still Bellatrix tried, only because she knew that if she acted too much out of character it would bring her trouble. And when the old hag had asked about Hermione's experience in the after life, Bellatrix had to swallow down a groan of annoyance. Last time she had tried to speak about the place she had nearly been choked. She was not looking for a repeat performance. So she had been as vague as possible and found to her relief that there was no choking involved. So she could talk about the place but just not specifically.

She had thought her performance was very convincing but then the old head hag had called in Hermione's friends to go escort her to find the mysterious object in the woods that had compelled her to run away from the hospital. Oh yes. That little bit of information had been a ruse to get the old woman off of her back but apparently Bellatrix had been a tad bit too good with that part. And now Bellatrix was stuck with two guard dogs. Plus a stinky, smelly, giant.

The search in the woods had been less than pleasant. Bellatrix had to listen to the oafish ramblings of that nitwit giant and had to placate that ginger and the boy who lived fears over this object that was bringing her so much 'anguish'. Once again, Bellatrix wondered why all of Hermione's friends were so annoying.

Even when they finally found Bellatrix's grave, it was empty. Bellatrix had been in disbelief even as her hands ran through empty soil. It was clear from the start that her body wouldn't be in a freshly dug up grave. This meant Hermione could be anywhere right now, wearing her body and in Merlin knows what kind of danger. That girl wouldn't be able to face the hazards that came with wearing such a skin as Bellatrix's. She only hoped the girl wasn't stupid enough to get caught by aurors.

Was she even in the forest still? Maybe she was living here, simply in hiding? Bellatrix would have to cover every inch of this woods; a task that brought her mood down even further. So far her one lead had fizzled out. She was stressed and pissed off and ready to break something when the Potter brat had said the one thing he shouldn't have. He had asked her if she was okay.

Her wand was on his jaw the moment those words left his mouth. She couldn't help it. He was calling her crazy, insane, a maniac, loco-the list could go on and she wasn't any of those words. She wasn't crazy! How dare this sniveling diaper wearing brat tell her this.

With a great show of restraint, Bellatrix had reeled herself in, the thought of the consequences of hurting Harry stopping her. Not only would Hermione probably be very pissed off and sad if the dark witch killed her friend, Bellatrix would have another mark that would work against her. She was supposed to be trying to be a better person, not go back to her old ways.

But trying to be better wasn't the same as being better and Bellatrix knew this better than anyone else. For too long she had simply stopped trying to be a good person and all that neglect of her morals was going to bite her in the arse in her second chance at life.

After the little mishap in the woods, the two boys decided to take her to Kingsley, yet another person Bellatrix was less than excited about to meet and who she did not give one fig about. But if she could manipulate this meeting with him then perhaps she could get the man power she needed to scan the woods and find Hermione. Kingsley had been more than shocked by her announcement of what she was looking for as were Ron and Harry. They hadn't expected poor sweet Hermione to be looking for such a murderous witch, but little did they know the same witch they detested was right under their noses this whole time.

She couldn't help from cackling internally at this. Oh, the amusement she could derive if she ever revealed her true self to them. She might just die of laughter.

Nevertheless Kingsley granted her his help, with an allowance of two weeks time to finding Bellatrix's body before she had to go back to the hospital. She could not imagine they would be pleased to see her back there after she had blown a wall out.

But even with the help of his most brilliant researchers and field workers, nothing had shown up. Bellatrix's body was nowhere to be found in the woods and Bellatrix could not come up with any more leads as to where the girl could be. Neither could Harry or Ron and this had lead to a big blow out fight in a hotel room they were staying at, courtesy of the ministry.

Bellatrix was stewing in her anger at her inability to find Hermione when a bird appeared. It was a crow-her crow- and she wondered how it had known to find her here. Who had sent it? Apparently the bird hadn't recognized her because it nicked her fingers before fluttering off with a squawk. She had opened the note he carried, her heart thumping in her chest.

 _I hope this note reaches you, because if it does not I am royally screwed. I think the judges made a mistake when they placed us back in our bodies, for I woke up in your body Bellatrix and I do not know how to leave it. I only dare to assume that the same predicament rests on your shoulders. But I fear mine might be a bit worse. For you see, Voldemort has risen once more and he has found me. Well, you. He thinks he has found you but in reality it is the wrong person and I do not know how much longer I can keep this charade up. I fear he knows too much already and may wish to kill me._

 _I needed to talk to you, to get in contact with you, and I saw that you have finally awoken. This has given me hope but also despair because Voldemort wants me to kill you now and that is simply something I cannot muster. I would like it very much if we could meet to discuss this. Do not worry, I will not harm you. You know I cannot. I only need your assistance on what to do next. And whatever you do, do not take Harry and Ron with you. I do not wish them to see me in such a state._

 _Let us meet in District X by the warehouses on Humble Street. You'll know the one, I'll have magicked it to call out to you._

The note was unsigned but Bellatrix didn't need a name to know who it was from. Her hand writing stared up at her, the l's and t's looping haphazardly as she let them. She had been elated to have received the note-she finally had a lead- but she was also mad. How could Hermione been vapid enough to get caught by the dark lord right from the start! Bellatrix was aware that Potter had been watching her reaction this whole time and she made her face neutral, hoping her expressions did not belie her true emotions. She needed to leave and get to Hermione.

Just in case, she made sure to take twists and turns to keep the boys off of her back. It seemed they were pretty good at trailing people because they had found her in the end, just as she had been talking to Hermione.

The whole situation had been weird. Seeing her body, standing in front of her, her usually proud chin kept lowered, her straight stance hunched over and uncertainty on her usually haughty features, made her feel like this was some sort of surreal dream. But it wasn't. It was real life.

 _Their_ life.

Bellatrix was certain Hermione must have been going through the same shock as her, because her eyes hovered over the body standing in front of her, confusion in them. "Well, at least I can put down an out of body experience on my long list of marvelous accomplishments," Bellatrix had joked and it had snapped Hermione out of her stupor.

"Even your voice is my voice," she said softly, discomfort clear on her face.

"What did you expect? For me to sound like myself? It is your body dearie," Bellatrix chuckled and her body cringed in front of her.

"Don't say those things. Their distinctly Bellatrix like and it's creeping me out that their coming from my mouth."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes- Hermione's eyes- and sighed. "Let's get on with business, shall we? I don't desire to stay in your body any more than you desire to stay in mine. So I'd like it if we could figure out a way to destroy Voldemort and get into our correct bodies. Preferably now. You said that you were found by him and are now working for him, under the orders of having to try and kill me."

"That is true," Hermione softly said.

"Then I don't see why you cannot just go and kill him yourself. You're in the perfect position to do so."

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't...I don't think I have the resolve to do this."

Bellatrix let out a huge scoff. "What happened to all that determination before? Were all those words just for show?"

Before Hermione could have responded, Bellatrix heard the distinct voice of Potter calling out her name. _Oh great. Now things are going to get messy._ And just like she had predicted, a fight had broken out and Ron- bless the idiot's heart- had really thought that his friend was under the spell of the dark witch. Was he always this stupid?

The fight left Bellatrix disappointed. Being in Hermione's body meant that Bellatrix was stuck with the girl's magical abilities. And the girl's skill was deplorable when compared to her own. Bellatrix hoped that Hermione would use the power in the dark witch's body to end the duel sooner, but the woman seemed reluctant to hurt her friends. _How typical,_ Bellatrix had sneered. Did she have to do everything around here herself? And when the duel was finally done, the two found themselves with a new situation on their hands.

 **A/N: There is one more chapter that is meant to fill in the gaps on what happened with the two and then we are going to get into the fight between the two and Voldemort.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Twenty First Dance: The Queen of the Dark

* * *

 _I am a queen, and I demand to be treated like a queen- Sheila Jackson Lee_

* * *

Hermione was in oppressive darkness, the weight of it pushing down on her and making it impossible to breath. It was wet, the dark, and smelt of living things and of decaying things. She didn't like it. She needed to leave it, her lungs burning for air that she could not draw in. She was out of place here, this dark something reserved for those who no longer required air to live.

She moved her limbs in the absolute dark, keeping her eyeballs shut so that it could not crumble and fall into her eyes. It shifted around her, inching slowly up and outwards. She could feel air sweep into the cracks she had made but still the pressure on her chest, on her face, didn't move and she knew she was running out of time. _Come on, move!_ She pleaded and using all the strength in her numb body she heaved forth, kicking her legs up too. Bright light stabbed through her still closed lids and she let out a gasping breath, taking in the fresh air accessible to her. She sat up, rubbing dirt out of her eyes until she was accustomed to the light and could open her eyes again. She found that she was sitting up in a dirt hole, her lower half still somewhat buried underneath.

Her breathing regaining some regularity she attempted to crawl out of the shallow grave she had just been buried in. Her limbs were shaking from the exertion of this and once completely out she collapsed by it, gazing up at the sky through the thick branches of the trees of the forest she was in as she tried to draw strength into her weakened body. It was midday given the intensity of the light, yet it was a bit subdued thanks to the thick foliage. In fact this forest was dark in general and it was cold, the ground on her back chilling her blood.

Yet she didn't want to move, her mind whirling around her as pieces of who she was and what she was doing here came to her. She lay like that for a bit, the ominous magical silence of the forest around her unnerving her more than she would like to admit. Fragments of her past, of purgatory, collided in her head, reminding her of why she was here again. When at last she had reconstructed some sort of sense as to what was going on, she sat up and scanned the grave where she had been. She needed to find her wand and leave this place. She couldn't stay here for long. She had to take down Voldemort.

Digging in through the fresh dirt she wrapped her fingers around the familiar grain of her wood, cast a muscle replenishing spell on her limbs and set out. It was a bit hard moving around at first, her limbs not used to moving after all those months of lying still in the dirt. _What was I even doing in a dirt grave? How much time has passed? Is it still the battle of Hogwarts? And why is my wand different? Did I not give away Bellatrix's wand yet?_ Hermione remembered she had stolen the dark haired witch's wand but for what reason she couldn't remember why. Her thoughts were still sluggish and she had a basic understanding of what or who she was. She knew the past would eventually come back to her, she just had to be patient. Images of death and fighting filled her head. Screams of pain and of fright, of victory and of insanity, rolled through her head like dark thunderstorm clouds. She recalled being in the middle of the castle, surrounded by her friends and by her enemies. So what was she doing outside? Had she run into the woods to hide herself? Hermione frowned. Things weren't making sense.

She traversed over the forest floor. The sounds of mysterious and magical beasts sounded off to her right and she whipped around, wand tight in her grasp. She had to get out of here. She knew this place was dangerous. She assumed it was the Forbidden Forest because there was no other forest around Hogwarts. But which way was out? She was out of sorts, with no sense of direction. Could she cast a spell for it? She'd never heard of such a spell that helped with directions, but maybe if she tried hard enough?

She decided she needed to take a break. Her body was still weak despite the muscle helping spell and she was out of breath already. She let her back hit the tree trunk and slid down, legs outstretched in front of her. She wondered if Harry and Ron were somewhere around here. She knew Harry had to have killed Voldemort, after all Hermione had seen him in the afterlife.

With a guilty wince she recalled that she had brought the evil wizard back to life. Harry would not be happy about this. All his hard work, reverted. And she recalled how he had suffered and struggled under that man's evil powers. And the- _hold up_ , Hermione's thoughts ground to a halt as she looked down at her legs. They were clad in black laced up boots, a skirt covering them. Hermione frowned. She didn't ever recall wearing such black and old fashioned attire. She scanned up from there, eyes noting a corset and low slung dress that showed her cleavage. Since when were her boobs this big? She thought with a hint of panic. Hermione could feel her breaths starting to accelerate and she forced herself to take deep calming breaths. "It's not true. It's not true, I'm probably wearing a disguise or something," she mumbled out loud to herself, hoping to dispel whatever truth it was she had arrived at with falsities. With a shaking hand she touched the hair on her head and pulled one long curly strand to her line of vision.

It was black.

"No!" She roared, jumping up to her feet. "Water, I need water," she said, her words nearly tripping over themselves. She had to see her reflection. That was the only way she would know for certain. She stumbled through the woods like a mad woman, smacking aside branches and shrubs, her heart pounding in her chest. She willed with all her being that what she thought wasn't true. She found a small pond of water and dropped down next to it, her hands rising up to her cheeks. "No," she whispered, patting her cheeks, pulling at them, prodding them. These weren't her cheeks. This wasn't her face. It was Bellatrix's.

And right now _her_ frightened black eyes were staring back at her.

"This isn't right. This isn't right. What happened?" Hermione cried out, stumbling back up to her feet and backing away from the water like it offended her. She needed to get away from it, as quickly as possible, her mind whirling around her. She was in the dark witch's body. Why? How had this happened? Had the judges messed it up? Was she even still Hermione? All she knew was that she was stuck in the former murderess's body.

That sent a sharp stab of panic through her gut. _No, no, no. I still have to be myself. After all I have my memories. The one's of the past._ This rationalization served to stem Hermione's panic a little. But the current situation still remained. Hermione was stuck in the dark witch's body. _What to do now?_

Angrily she kicked at a tree, hurting her foot on it. It caused her to drop to the floor. She couldn't walk around like this. They would kill her on sight. How could she get the Order's help now to stop Voldemort if no one would trust her! "No! Not this! Not this!" She screamed out, fingers finding a way into her curls-Bellatrix's curls. This was such shite luck. What was going to happen next? Evil wizards dropping out of the sky?

"Bellatrix," a voice called out to Hermione but she didn't hear it. The owner of the voice approached her, touching her gently on the shoulder. She flinched back, not expecting anyone to be here. _Harry?_ She briefly hoped, but when she looked up, her eyes widened in fear and shock. She fell back onto her bottom and began to scramble backwards, trying to get as far away as possible from the wizard who had appeared. He followed after her, red eyes never leaving her.

"It's okay. You are now back in the world of the living. There is no need to fear me. It's me, Voldemort, your lord and savior. Rise Bellatrix and take my hand." Voldemort- holy hell- Voldemort was right here. Talking to her. And not attacking her. Yet. Every fiber in her body told her to defend herself right now.

She fumbled around in the grass behind her for her wand, her eyes never leaving his cruel and imposing figure. Grasping it she picked it up and pointed it at him, only to see it was a twig and not her wand. She tossed it aside and got up to her feet instead. Where had she dropped the blasted thing? Voldemort's eyes hungrily followed her. She couldn't take him on by herself. Where was Bellatrix? The _real_ Bellatrix? Was her body lying somewhere in the woods too? If so now would be a good time for her to show up.

There was no way that Hermione could take him on. Why hadn't he still attacked her? Could she out run him? Not with the lethargic state of her body. "Bellatrix, calm down. You've just come back from the dead. I can see it has caused you to have some odd reactions, but we do not have time for that now. We must get out of here for we are on enemy territory. No doubt your screams already attracted some attention."

Oh.

Voldemort thought she was Bellatrix.

That explained why he was being so 'kind' to her. _I suppose I better fake it till I make it,_ was the bitter thought. And then when he was off guard she could run. _Or kill him,_ said a more malignant voice in her mind. After all, that was why she was here back in world of the living. To fix the mistakes she had made. Now, what was a Bellatrix like thing to say?

"I-I-how long has it been?" She stammered out, looking pale under her dirt smudged face. _Well, that's great. Totally like something she would say,_ complained a sarcastic voice.

 _I'm sorry,_ Hermione cried. _I panicked and couldn't think of anything else to say._

If Voldemort was suspicious of that Hermione couldn't tell, his snake like face not giving anything away. "I will tell you once we leave this place. _Accio_ wand," he pulled out his wand to summon Bellatrix's own where she had left it discarded on the grass due to her earlier outburst. It floated up to his hand and he tossed it to her. She took it and looked at it. Here was her wand. And here Voldemort was standing, defenseless and trusting of her.

 _Do it, do it,_ the malignant voice insisted to her. After all, when would she ever get such an clear opportunity again? Swallowing deeply, her wand hand raised, pointed at Voldemort. The man did not even flinch at this but Hermione was shaking. This was it, she was going to do it. Going to kill the man who had killed so many countless others. There wasn't even any remorse or fear on his face. Was he not aware that his death was impending?

"Come, we must leave," he drawled, almost bored. Her hand shook, her chin raised up in what was meant to be a confident look, which was she failing at, and she stared at his face with dark eyes for a while as she debated something. Then she swallowed deeply once more before her arm dropped.

She couldn't do it. She was a chicken.

But maybe, maybe later. She could do it another time. She just needed a bit more time to get her bearings, to bring up that Gryffindor courage in her that she knew was dormant in her now.

He reached out a hand for her to grasp, and she waited for the death blow that was surely to strike. But when it stayed outstretched she realized that he wanted her to touch it. _Gross, I do not want to touch him,_ she shivered internally. But she was Bellatrix now. She had to put up a front. Despite her resolution, her hand belied her reluctance, jerking back several times.

"Don't dally," Voldemort hissed at her, her cowardly behavior bothering him.

Bellatrix jumped at his words before she touched his cold flesh finally with the lightest of contact. There, that should be good enough. Hermione had a brief moment to wonder where Voldemort was taking her before there was squeezing sensation of side apparation.

The two of them dropped somewhere in the middle of the woods. These woods weren't magical, a lack of the thrumming of magic in the air. Were they even still in England? _And what are we going to do here?_

Voldemort lead the way and Hermione followed after him. Because she hadn't been able to off him before, it looked like she was going to have to play the role of a spy. And perhaps it was better that she hadn't killed him off from the start. What if he had recreated his army? Then Hermione needed the inside info that came with working with the dark lord. _Perhaps it won't be so bad working with him?_ She hoped.

The dark lord made way to what Hermione could only assume was his new hiding place. It was a crummy little shack in the middle of a vast forest, reinforced with protective wards and shields and invisibility spells to ensure no one would be finding it any time soon. She could never have imagined him living like a hermit; it only seemed fitting that things of grandeur and high luxury accompanied his life. However, when she stepped inside she realized that the place had been expanded drastically with magic and it was like being back in the inside of a mansion. It was dark and chilly with furnishings of green and a lit fireplace that crackled but offered no warmth in this drafty room. Several conversing hooded figures sat at a large mahogany table in the center of it and as Voldemort swept up to stand at the front of it they stopped talking, and with trepidation Hermione realized who these people were. Death Eaters.

Shit.

It looked like things were about to get more difficult. Hadn't most of them been killed or something? How had the Order just let them run away?

She stayed away from the table, her muscles trembling with the urge to run. So far no one had noticed her. Could she still make it? Should she just leave now? But if she did, how would she get back here? "Today I have wondrous news," Voldemort started, calling their attention to him not that it wasn't already on him. The Death Eaters peered at him appreciatively beneath their hoods. "The fates had smiled down at me when they allowed me to live again. And the fates then smiled upon me once more when they brought a pivotal force back to our team. May I state that Bellatrix Lestrange once again walks among us!" He pointed his wand at her and the Death Eater's followed its line of sight.

There were murmurs of surprise as they turned to stare at her. Hermione took a step or two back, before she realized this was not the way Bellatrix would behave in this situation. Her hands curled and uncurled slowly by her sides. She needed to compose herself and stop acting so fearfully. After all, Harry had faced this monster down several times. He had had the courage to stop him, and so should she.

"Bellatrix, but how is she back?" roared Antonin, his face covered in stubble.

"How is she capable of resurrection!" Another demanded. Scabior, who like Antonin, was a scrawny and pathetic mess. Hermione recognized the last three Death Eaters at the table- Alecto Carrow, her brother Amycus Carrow and Augustus Rookwood. All the loyalest and most pureblood fanatic of all the Death Eaters were the ones who had survived and who had crawled back to the dark lord's side. It seemed they had all escaped judgment for now but bore the price of freedom. Worry, stress and exhaustion lined all of their malnourished faces. Yet like weeds, they had not been wiped out, waiting once more to grow strong so they could take over the beautiful garden and turn it ugly.

"She's an impostor my lord!" Rookwood stood up, his chair falling backwards and he pulled out his wand with haste. Hermione's heart rate skyrocketed at that. Had he seen through her so easily? Before he could fire off a spell, Voldemort had disarmed him with a simple flick of his wand. This action saved Hermione from having to draw her own wand.

"Settle down Rookwood. This is the Bellatrix we know, I am certain of it. We were both trapped in a sort of magical place in the afterlife, but we were able to meet there and plan a way out. I managed to escape first and I had feared she would not be able to either but I was proven wrong, my concerns unfounded."

"But my lord-" Rookwood hissed between his teeth, still standing, his fists curled up at his side.

"Sit down you git," Hermione snarled, finally chiming in. She figured it was time for her to say something. From what she had seen of the witch, she loved cackling evilly and throwing nasty barbs at others. Granted she had not acted in such a malevolent manner in the after life. Hermione wondered if the dark witch would go back to her spiteful ways now that she was back in the original world.

Hermione squared her shoulders and lifted her chin up haughtily. "You dare question our lord after he has done the impossible in coming back a third time from the clutches of death and gathered your sorry arses together, saving you from a pathetic life on run from aurors that you didn't have the balls to face? After he has given you another chance to serve him after you turned tail and ran like pitiful little girls away from the battle of Hogwarts? You disgust me," she spat on the floor to her left for emphasis, addressing not only Rookwood but the others as well. They all shifted in discomfort, well aware that it was the truth but only the still standing Death Eater answered her, an insult on his tongue that was left unspoken.

Rookwood merely grit his teeth with forced acceptance of her and muttered out a "welcome back you hateful old bitch. Try not to die like you did last time," before he sat down once more, pulling his chair up.

She sent a snarl at him and Voldemort beckoned her to join his side before she could launch herself at Rookwood. She did so, taking her time and giving everyone in the room a once over before letting it settle on the man who had given her the most trouble. _Let's switch things up here...it won't due for him to be casting suspicions on me._

"Perhaps it is you who we cannot trust?" She sneered as she passed by Rookwood. The man merely cast her a hateful gaze. "Who knows if in exchange for your life you did not sell your soul to the aurors and are going to inform them of everything we have done." At this she slammed her hands down on the tabletop next to him and he stood up once more, his rank breath bellowing in her face.

"How dare you accuse me of treachery when I had long ago committed myself flesh, blood and soul to the lord-"

"You didn't commit enough," she hissed, stepping away from him and stalking up to her lord's side who watched the exchange with something akin to mirth in his eyes. "If you were truly devoted to his lord then you would have died in the battle rather then give up. Like I did."

Rookwood turned red in the face at this, so upset that words wouldn't even make it out of his mouth. "That is enough, from both of you," Voldemort set Rookwood back in his seat with a little help from his wand before the man could jump at the dark witch in front of him. "Rookwood will prove his loyalty to me eventually and if he should even waver in the tiniest way he shall be dealt with accordingly." The man paled at this and took to staring at the table, his anger dying. A cackle of amusement came from Alecto's lips, who didn't even bother to hide it. Bellatrix always did know how to stir up a room just with her mere appearance. She always did know how to entertain.

"Moving onto more pressing matters, we need to start gathering more supporters once more. We need to rescue those who are on our side being hunted down by the ministry as if they were mere dogs." Voldemort's lips curled in distaste on this. "I have already located a handful and I will be sending you all out to gather and rally them once again to our cause, to their cause. Bring them here only if they can be trusted. If they cannot, kill them. Antonin and Rookwood, take Scabior with you. Alecto and Amycus you will go together. And I will be going with Bellatrix to find our intended target. I expect to see everyone back here with results in an hour or so." The Death Eaters got up at this and without another word, turned into black smoke. Voldemort and Hermione were the only ones left behind. He extended a hand to her. "Shall we?" _Great, I'm stuck with him again. Maybe I can off him now?_

"Yes my lord," she answered softly, trying not to gag at having to call him that, and touched his hand before they both disapperated.

They arrived in a dark alleyway, putrid smells of rot and urine reaching their noses. It was crowded with trash bags and the sound of rats scampering among the garbage could be heard. Hermione immediately recognized that it was a Muggle alleyway, the unmistakable sound of cars honking and revving slipping into the alley. Almost mistaken as a trash bag himself, lay the man they were searching for: Travers. He was huddled up on himself so tightly it was impossible to tell if he was even alive.

"Travers," Voldemort spoke, his voice demanding yet soft. Travers head snapped up at this, his eyes wild and his beard unseemly and filled with bits of unnameable scraps. His eyes widened when he saw Voldemort and he stumbled to his feet, choking on his shock.

"My...my lord...my...lord," he sputtered. "How...and Bellatrix." Now he cast his gaze to the black haired woman next to his lord. "Both...how...you were dead."

"And now we are not Travers. Come with us, join us and help us raise the army of Death Eater's once more. Let us bring upon destruction to the filth who oppose us."

A wide grin spread on the Death Eater's face and he took a willing step forwards but then the smile slowly crumbled and he took a step back and then another, backing up to the wall which he had been huddled up against. "No. I'm hallucinating. This isn't real." He shook his head.

"I know you may have your doubts," Voldemort tried to not let the displeasure of Travers' stupidity color his voice. "But there is only one of me, and there will only ever be one. I should not have to prove this to you Travers. Now come and let us leave this Muggle world behind. We have much to do."

"No," the man stoutly said, his jaw trembling in fear but he was not going to believe that he had the good fortune of having his lord back. "I've gone mad with grief is what has happened. Or the auror's have come for me, in the form of you, my lord. I cannot, I will not fall into your clutches. I will keep running. You will not find me!" Spittle flecked the excited man's lips and he pulled out his wand from his filthy pants.

Voldemort knocked the wand out of the other man's effortlessly and Travers watched the wand as it clattered to the cobbled floor. Then he turned his wide eyed gaze to the man before him. "You will not capture me you impostors. How dare you take the form of the most respected lord!" He madly grabbed the trash bags next to him and with a shriek launched them at the two adversaries in front of him. Voldemort put up a protego, the bags bouncing off and onto Travers who went down with a harsh thud. He tried to roll the bags aside and rise to his feet again but he was breathing heavily; the energy it had taken to fling the bags already taken a toll on his starved body.

"It seems you need a reminder who you are talking to, Travers. You dare throw mudblood garbage at me?!" Voldemort snarled. "Bellatrix crucio him, teach him that we are not mere hallucinations. Let him hurt." He ground out through clenched teeth. Bellatrix's head snapped to him at this request.

"My lord...?" She trailed off uncertainly. He wanted her to crucio...to crucio this man? She-she-she couldn't! She'd never cast the spell before. Never even dreamed of casting it.

"What are you waiting for? Cast the curse."

Hands sweating, Hermione turned back to Travers who had given up trying to get up and was wheezing pitifully, his disposition having changed once more. He was going through some many mood swings in these few minutes that he was going to Bellatrix a run for her moody reputation. "I don't care any more. Take me in. I have no more cause to live. Everything I believed in is gone. Gone." He wailed loudly and let his head hit the dirty floor.

Hermione raised her wand, her hand slightly shaking as she stared at the pathetic man below her. She stared like that for a while, a muscle in her jaw working furiously. Should she just fling a curse at Voldemort and book it? There was no way she had been prepared to cast an unforgivable at this poor excuse of a man on the floor before her. And if she couldn't even cast a cruico, arguably the least worst of the worst, then how could she avada kedava Voldemort?

Voldemort didn't have patience for this. "What are you waiting for!?" Voldemort snapped at her and she startled at the loud volume of his voice. Wetting her lips she sent a reproachful look at him as if he was asking her to do something horrid and not her favorite pastime, then cast the spell. It looked like it was this or nothing. She had to remain committed to the cause. "Crucio." The spell sounded weak to her ears, and she had no hate with which to support the spell.

And nothing happened. Just like she knew it wouldn't. She didn't really mean the spell and as long as she didn't then it wouldn't work.

She could sense Voldemort's anger before it exploded on her. "What are you playing at Bellatrix?"

"I-I, it seems my powers, they aren't back yet." Hermione cowered as he raised his hand up, in an effort to restrain himself from flinging a curse at her. "I can't cast the crucio-"

"I can see that. For your sake I hope you have not lost your powers. I would hate to see my most powerful more worthless than the filth we strive to kill." He threw over his shoulder at his subordinate and then cast a crucio on the man beneath him.

All Hermione could do was avert her gaze as her lord tormented Travers. She swallowed thickly as his pitiful screams rang in her ears.

* * *

It wasn't even a full day before newspapers recording Hermione's miracle recovery circulated around the community. Hermione learned about it a different way. The dark had come fuming into the so dubbed Voldemort's Abode, casting spells at the furniture which either charred or exploded into bits. The Death Eaters who had been sitting and calmly chatting at the table-there were now eight of them, including Hermione- jumped up at his lord's arrival and smartly moved out of the way of his aim. Hermione who had been lounging, slumped over on the windowsill watched the chaos unfold but said nothing. She had been with Voldemort's forces for a week now and she had gotten a tad used to his abusive and abrasive behavior. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing. And still, during all this time she had been unable to strike the wizard down. It was proving hard to find a moment in which to find him alone. He was always scheming and off traveling, gathering the remains of his followers and uniting them once more.

 _I have to get him soon before he becomes too powerful once more._

Voldemort was in another bad mood as he stormed into the room but about what Hermione couldn't tell. "Bellatrix!" he snarled out.

 _Great, what does he want from me now?_

"Yes my lord?" she immediately stiffened, her face fearful in the face of his dark emotions. She tried to hide these emotions but she hadn't seen him this angry in a while, and he was asking for her. Had he somehow found out that she was a fake?

"I want you to find me this Granger bitch and finish her off!"

 _Find Hermione's body?_ Hermione had looked up information on what had occurred during the time she was in the hotel and it turned out eight months had passed. Eight full months after the battle of Hogwarts. And in this time her body had lain in a coma. Hermione hadn't known why this was, but she hoped it wasn't something permanent and that her body would awaken. Could it even awaken? Was the whole reason she was stuck in Bellatrix's body because her own body could no longer function? She dreaded to think that. She liked her body a bit too much to simply have it become a limp lifeless doll. And now Voldemort was asking her to get rid of a useless body. "But she is still-"

"She awoke." He shoved the paper at Hermione, the front page containing an image of a smiling brunette, Ron and Harry hanging around her, with the minister of magic as well. "And I cannot have her telling the world that we are back alive before our plans reach fruition." Hermione's eyes opened wide at the image on the paper. No doubt that was her body, smiling and waving. But how-? Had they reanimated it somehow? Or was Bellatrix's soul in her body? That was a possibility, one Hermione had not previously considered. It was an insane idea, but the only one that made sense. And if it were true then it would be the first recorded case of such an event. Hermione tore herself out of her inner musings when what Voldemort said finally sank into her.

"And I am to kill her?" Hermione's voice was soft as she took the paper from his trembling hands and looked at it wide eyed. He wanted her to kill herself?

"Yes. Go and be rid of her. But do it quickly and in such a manner that will satisfy me." His red eyes glimmered inhumanely at her.

"Can we really trust her to do that?" Rookwood sneered. "She hasn't crucioed anyone since she came back. Seems something she wouldn't want to miss out on yet she wasn't able to complete a single crucio. I smell a rat." He tapped the side of his nose all knowingly. And of course, Rookwood had to chime in with that comment. He had not given up on trying to get the dark lord to be suspicious of her. But why? Was he jealous of her? Hermione didn't know anything about Bellatrix's past to be able to tell.

And it was true. Hermione had been unable to cast a single crucio. She simply couldn't no matter how much Voldemort demanded her to. And his displeasure had shown. He had crucio'ed her. She had thought being tortured by Bellatrix had been bad enough, but his curse hurt more. It tormented her mentally and physically, tore about at her will to defy him. She had laid panting and hurting on the floor before him and yet she had still been unable to cast the curse. He had told her to fix it or else he would be forced to take things into his own hands and she shivered to think how that would work out. She only hoped she could figure out a way to off him more quickly because if she didn't then he would eventually find out the truth and kill her. So far she had survived a week with him by the skin of her teeth. Each morning dread had pooled in her stomach when she had to wake up, still in this place, and follow him blindly in whatever orders he assigned her. She didn't know how long she could keep this out. Eventually her luck would run out.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to dislodge these unpleasant thoughts, she turned to the wizard who had challenged her.

"Then you must be smelling yourself. How about you take a shower?" Hermione bared her teeth at the man, before she flung an agumenti in his direction. It caught the man in the face and he spluttered as water went up his nose and into his mouth. She had gotten a bit better at acting the part of Bellatrix. She flung spells and curses that Draco had used on her in school. She laughed maniacally at nothing, she snarled at others, and was generally unpleasant. In short, behaving like a spoiled pureblood.

"You bitch," he coughed as he blindly reached for his wand, wiping his eyes hastily with the other hand. Hermione wasn't worried. She had more power in Bellatrix's body and the dark witch's combat ability showed through simply even in the way she walked.

"Enough," Voldemort ordered, stopping them both. "If you do not trust her then you can go with her on the missions Rookwood. And if the mission fails then I shall blame it on you and it will be your head on the plate. If that's too much pressure then speak before you think to insult my best. She did after all give her life to a line in service to me, while I found you hiding and sniveling like a rat as you cowered from aurors."

Rookwood paled at this and threw himself on the floor. "My apologizes my lord, I did not mean-"

"Silence," Voldemort silenced the man with a spell and turned to Hermione. "You will take Rookwood with you and kill the girl." No, no, Hermione couldn't do this. If she did then her infiltration of the Death Eaters would be over. Could she somehow talk her way out of this and have Voldemort capture her body? If they did that then Bellatrix, if it was true what Hermione had hypothesized, would help Hermione fight off the evil lord and just like that they would be done with their little mission. Hermione hated having to put the burden of killing Voldemort on Bellatrix's shoulders but she knew she trusted the witch more to destroy him. _That is not a good thing. Trusting Bellatrix more to be able to kill someone,_ Hermione thought with a dark laugh.

"You would not wish us to capture her? Question her?" Hermione asked, trying to say it as nastily as possible so that Voldemort wouldn't be too put off by her suggestion.

"I have nothing I wish to ask her about."

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if she just died randomly? Won't the ministry blame it on the remaining Death Eaters? Won't they crack down on us-look for us and make it harder to complete-" Hermione cut herself off when Voldemort slipped his wand gently onto her pulse point. Well, shite. There went that plan. She tried to still the tremors in her body, not wanting to look weak in front of him.

"And since when did you become so logical Bellatrix. Since when did you question my orders?!" He yelled, his screams blowing across her face.

"Death has rationalized me, my lord. It has put a different perspective on life," she responded softly, her pulse beating erratically against the wand tip. She hoped that answer would work.

"I hope that perspective is not different from mine, or else we are going to have issues, Bella."

"No my lord," she whispered her gaze lowering as he brought his face closer to her. She did not dare directly look him in the eyes this closely.

"Good." He removed himself from her and could hear an audible sigh of relief come from her lips. He moved over to the fireplace in the room and lit it with a flick. It had gone out during his attack on the furniture. Staring into it he contemplated Bella's previous words. They held a grain of intelligence to them. "For the girl, I do believe you have a point Bella. It might be risky if she were killed of all of a sudden. So do make it look like an accident." Then with a swish of his robes, he dismissed everyone in the room.

Hermione disapparated away to her quarters upstairs, almost in too much shock to believe that it had worked. Her plan had worked! All she had to do now was get in touch with Bellatrix somehow...did she happen to have an owl or something? She made her way to the owlery. Here the Death Eaters owls were perched, nibbling at some meal or another they had caught. She didn't know if Bellatrix had an owl...hopefully she did...

How did she even call to it? She stuck out her arm, hoping that perhaps one would land on her. She waited patiently, the owls looking back at her and hooting as in amusement at what she was doing. Hermione began to feel a bit stupid now and she was about to lower her arm when a crow alighted on it. It let out a loud squawk at her. "Of course. Trust it to her to have a crow," she muttered to herself, then to the bird she said, "come, we have a job to do."

After she had written the letter, she let the bird go, hoping that he would reach his destination. Now all she had to do was go to the meeting place. But for that she needed Rookwood. The dark lord had instructed him to go join her in her mission. He was going to be nothing but a hindrance to her plans. Unless she knocked him out cold, stuffed his body in some shady alcove and then oblivated his memory after she had said all she needed to with Bellatrix.

With that half baked plan, she went off to find him.

* * *

The two witches were able to meet up, glad to see that while their souls were in the wrong bodies at least they were mainly unharmed. It was weird though, seeing her body, moving and talking in her voice in front of her but not really being her. It was surreal. No doubt Bellatrix felt as weirded out as well. But further discussion on what to do with this matter was not achieved because of intruders.

"Hermione," Harry cried out, his voice choked by shock. The brunette, whose back was to them, stiffened upon hearing her name. It was Hermione who noticed them first, her side facing them. Her eyes opened wide and instead of fear, her face saturated with relief. "Luna, Ron and Harry!" There were her best friends! She wanted to run up to them and hug them but stopped herself when she remembered whose body she was in right now. Oh, things were not going to go well. She would have to explain things to them before things escalated and oh, there went Ron, pulling out his wand, swiftly putting an end to that plan.

"Holy shit, she's alive. Harry, Luna, Bellatrix is alive. Hermione was right. She was bloody right. This is so wrong. So, so, so, wrong. On so many levels." Ron wasn't aware of it but he was babbling almost breathlessly. Luna and Harry's wands also went up. Hermione froze at the sight of the three raised wands. Bellatrix finally turned around, her face neutral and wand pressed to her mouth.

"Hermione...how did you...she sent you _the_ letter?" Harry sputtered out, his mind swirling as it tried to put together the pieces.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say anything when she was caught off by Ron's shout. "Hermione we need to take Bellatrix down! Then you can get the thing you want! Step away quickly!" With that Ron fired off his spell at the dark witch. Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"No!" Bellatrix pulled up a protego around her and the dark witch. Hermione stood where she was, blinking her eyes rapidly and looking positively downcast at Ron's actions at her. She knew the boys didn't know that their bodies had switched but it still hurt to be at the receiving end of a spell from them.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron was appalled by the golden girl's actions. "Are you really protecting this murderer? We can bring her in for justice! When she died she was able to get away with all her crimes-but now she's alive and the public can get the retribution they deserve!"

Bellatrix let out a tsk. "I had hoped you two would be smart and stay behind instead of following me. This is going to make everything much more complicated. Bellatrix help me."

Hermione's head snapped around at this. Surely they weren't going to continue fighting. "But I-"

"Just stupefy them." Bellatrix raised her wand and sent three jets of red at the boys and Luna. Harry knocked them all away frantically, almost failing to push the last spell aside.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Did she imperio you?" Ron asked, anger boiling in his blood. Poor, sweet Ron. So innocent. So dumb.

"Help me Bellatrix," Bellatrix growled and the witch snapped to, slipping out her wand.

"Ron and Luna, we need to leave," Harry said, noting that if the dark witch struck then it could all be over.

"I'm not leaving Hermione behind. The evil witch has got her under her control! There's no telling what torments she'll inflict on her this time. I already failed to protect her once more, I can't fail again." With a brave roar, Ron rushed forwards. Bellatrix sent jinx after jinx at him which he deflected, but since he was in the middle with no cover he could only do so much to protect himself. He was left wide open for Hermione's stupefy spell.

Which would have hit him if Harry had not decided to follow his friend into battle. Luna too felt the same and while Harry took care of Hermione's spells Luna fired her own off at the dark witch who flung them back in halfheartedness effort. Her aim was off too, all the returned spells bouncing off the walls and floors around her opponents. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but it didn't look like there was much of an option. She needed to knock them out, calm them down and then she could tell them the truth about what happened. No doubt they were shocked by this turn of events. She only wondered what Bellatrix had been up to in her body that had her friends so freaked out.

Steadily the three ex-Hogwarts students pushed the two girls to the back of the alleyway. One of Luna's spells exploded the cobbles under the dark witch's feet and she was flung backwards, landing in an undignified manner on her butt. Luna and Harry strode over to her, wands facing down at her. The tips glowed with an oncoming combined stupefy spell and panicking, Hermione threw her own at them. It was more powerful than their's and launched them off of their feet with a loud noise to the ground where they crumpled unconsciously. _Sorry guys,_ Hermione internally apologized. She couldn't risk having them take her in. Ron noticed the sound of the spell going off with a bang and glanced over at his friends.

Bellatrix who had drawn her back to the wall and was breathing hard, took his lapse in attention to stupefy him and he too joined his friends in an unconscious pile on the floor.

The two witch's looked at one another, both breathing hard from the fight.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked, licking her lips in uncertainty. A strand of dark hair had fallen into her eyes. She pushed it out of the way.

"Their your friends. Figure it out," Bellatrix responded and then stalked off from the alley.

* * *

Sneaking the unconscious bodies of three humans across London back to the hotel room was hard work. But with the combined skills of the two girls they succeeded. Bellatrix immediately went around restraining them.

"Why are you casting body restricting spells on them?" Hermione had asked, not liking the fact at all that her friends were being treated as prisoners.

"This is for _our_ safety. Do you think they'll stop to think when they wake up and see your form? You're not exactly in the best of situations right now," Bellatrix explained and Hermione hated how right she sounded. Bellatrix propped Harry up in a chair, his head lolling back and forth in his unconsciousness before she cast a spell on him to hold him there.

"So we're going to tell them? About this whole situation?" Hermione asked, suddenly nervous to do so. How would she even start to explain it? Certainly there was no precedence for this before. She sat down next to Ron's side as Bellatrix went to work on Luna.

"If you want to. Frankly I don't care. All I wanted to do was find you. Now we need to go and procure Voldemort. We don't have a lot of time. Also, we need to fix this situation that we have, with our souls not matching our bodies."

"I think my friends could help us, with both issues," Hermione said, loathe to leave her friends when she had just gotten them back. "They've always been a help in the past."

"Well, all they have been is a pain in the arse right now. They're annoying. I don't know how you can put up with them. I say we leave them knocked out and run and if they try to follow we'll knock them out again."

This irked Hermione. How dare Bellatrix talk about her friends this way.

"You will not hurt my friends any more," she snapped back.

"Oh please," Bellatrix scoffed, finished with her spell work on Luna now. "As if there would be any great loss. The Weasley's have so many kids I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind one less."

The insensitivity of this shocked Hermione. What was _wrong_ with the witch? She was acting nastier than she had back in the hotel. Ron slowly began to come to, his ears ringing with loud voices and his vision swimming with bright light. He was aware that he was lying on his back on something soft.

"I swear if you permanently damaged Ron-" Hermione's shrill voice began only to be cut off by Bellatrix's sneering calm one. "What, what are you going to do? If the blundering idiot hadn't followed me in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Blame it on him, not on me."

Ron let out a loud groan as he finally came fully awake, jerking Hermione's head to him. He was fine. Warm relief flooded her chest and she looked down at the boy that owned her heart. She could still recall how they had confessed to each other their love at the battle of Hogwarts before they had dove into the smoke and chaos, swearing to come back to each other's sides at the end. Ron had kept his promise, but Hermione hadn't. Falling to the floor, struck by nothing but feeling as if she had been, she closed her eyes to this world only to wake up in another's flesh.

Her soft smile and close proximity frightened him and he tried to shuffle away and grab his wand but a quick spell from Bellatrix froze him. " _Incarous_ ," she mumbled from where she was leaning causally by the fire place. Her cuts were still dripping blood but she hadn't bothered to heal them.

"Mione!" Ron gasped as he was constrained to the bed. "What the devil is going on here?" Luna and Harry had just woken up.

"Oh, looks like I was right," Luna mumbled as she sleepily looked from Bellatrix to Hermione.

"Were right about what?" Ron almost snarled at the girl, this whole situation confusing and irritating him.

Luna turned a smile on Ron. "Looks can be deceiving."

"That doesn't help-"

"Hermione why are you working with Bellatrix?"

Now Ron turned an incredulous look to Harry, in disbelief about what his mate was saying. "She's been Imperio'ed."

"No she hasn't. She was the one giving out orders during the battle. Something's not right here. So," he turned over to look at Bellatrix, his glasses askew on his face. "Tell us Hermione." Harry and Luna had both noticed. Of course they would. They were more sharp witted then given credit for.

The brunette scoffed at this leaning up off of the fireplace and waving her left hand dismissively in the air. "Tell us, tell us," she mocked in a higher register. "Bellatrix why don't you tell them what's going on?" She indicated for Hermione to take the floor. She got up from her seat and spoke up, trying to quiet her qualms.

"Ron, Harry, Luna," she addressed them each by name and Ron pulled back his lips in grimace. "Don't call us by our names you ugly old hag-"

" _Silenco_!" Bellatrix flung the silencing charm so quickly at Ron that it was almost a blur. Ron opened and closed his mouth in indignation but nothing was coming out, his face turning red and the veins in his neck standing out as he tried to shout at her.

Hermione shot Bellatrix a disapproving glare but the other simply shrugged unapologetically and so she cleared her throat and moved on. She have a talk with Bellatrix on hurting her friends.

Now...how did she break the bad news to her friends? She figured it would be better to just be upfront and honest. "Guys, me and Bellatrix switched bodies." She let the words hang in the air. Slowly they trickled into the recipients brains and each face paled drastically, even Luna's and she had had an inkling as to what was really going on.

"What do you mean by me...and Bellatrix...you can't be...no...no," Harry shook his head as his mind went to conclusion he did not want it to. "You're Bellatrix," he told the witch who had told him this.

"Harry, stop being ridiculous." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. This was no time for his brain to fail him. "I'm not lying to you. I'm Hermione." She pointed to her chest. "And I've been trapped in Bellatrix's body, while she has been trapped in my old body."

At this Ron promptly fainted.

 _Well that went well,_ Hermione though sarcastically. This was going to be rough.


	24. Chapter 24

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Twenty Second Dance: Revelation and Argumentation

 **A/N: The conversations might get a bit confusing in this one. So for reading purposes, when I refer to Hermione know that it really is Bellatrix in her. And when I refer to Bellatrix it is really Hermione. It's complicated at times. Trust me, even I got confused while writing this.**

* * *

 _The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable. James A. Garfield_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got out of my writers slump. The rest of the chapters should be released fairly quickly.**

Ron was roughly revived from the confines of unconsciousness by a spell. "What-what's going on?" he groaned out, squinting his eyes in the bright lights of the room.

Hermione's spell had been the one to wake him up. "Wakey wakey, weasel, we haven't got all day here to explain this to you," came her voice, not in the least bit nice. Was he hearing this right? Why was Hermione being so nasty to him? The facts of what had happened prior to him passing out came into his head and he let out a sad groan. Right, Hermione wasn't Hermione.

"Just because the truth has come out does not mean you can be mean to my friends now!" Bellatrix's voice shrilled out.

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned against the fire place. "Just get on with telling these idiots about what really is going on before they attack us again."

"Fine," Bellatrix sighed. "And their not idiots." Hermione rolled her eyes at this but didn't comment. "Are you okay now Ron?"

Ron curled his lips at being addressed that way by the witch. Even though he knew it was Hermione inside there he couldn't help the revulsion. She saw his facial expression and her face dropped a bit but she took a deep breath and squared her back. "I don't know if you will be able to believe me, but for your sake and for my sake you will have to." She started the tale, her eyes roving over her friends.

Harry shot her a reassuring smile. "Go on Hermione."

Luna too gave a reassuring look. Ron couldn't look into Hermione's eyes. They were all wrong. They were dark and black, not the light hazel he was used to.

"When me and Bellatrix died, we got sent to this after life place. I cannot speak too much on it, because to do so would cause me pain. But in this place, we did not have memories of our past life, so we kind of ended up working together," Bellatrix cringed as she admitted to this.

"What?" the accusation ripped out from between Ron's lips before he could help it. "How could you work with that monster? She tortured you! Killed our friends and many more wizards and witches!"

Bellatrix winced at this. "I know. But as I stated I did not have my memories of my past and so...it just sort of worked out that way." The dark haired witch looked very ashamed in this moment, and this emotion was so out of place on her face that the three friends felt it was not genuine. They were used to her laughing evilly or cracking a wide smile. This switch was really messing with their minds and feelings and they did not like it. Not one bit.

Harry on his part could not wrap his mind around how he should be directing his hate to the soul in Hermione's body, yet it was focused on the dark witch in front of him which was really Hermione. It made his head and heart ache. And he knew Ron was having the same issue although he was not working as hard as Harry was to rein in his emotions. Harry couldn't tell what was running through Luna's mind. Her face only looked mildly shocked, like last time when she had known something was off about Hermione.

How had he not noticed it before? The so called best friend of Hermione and he hadn't been able to detect anything wrong with her other than she seemed to have a sharper temper. Bellatrix was a sneaky bitch. How had she fit into Hermione's character? He hated to think about how she could have gotten this good. It meant that they must have spent a lot of time together to get this- no, he was not going there right now because it would only make him angrier.

"Anyways," Bellatrix cleared her voice and patted down the front of her skirt in an attempt to get the conversation under her control once more. "In the end, we managed to escape on the condition that we would kill Voldemort."

"So...he's alive then?" Harry breathed out, loathing to have to believe this.

Bellatrix's face was grim as she tightly nodded her head. "Yes. And we were revived in order to kill him."

"But...how...he can't be back alive." All of Harry's hard work...all the pain he had gone through...all the torments and in the end it meant nothing. Nothing. His gaze drifted down to the floor, the swirl of the carpet mocking him.

A wild cackle came from Hermione. She was twirling her wand in amusement between her fingers. "You have Hermione to thank for that. Someone was doing something she shouldn't have."

"Oh, bugger off!" Bellatrix snapped at Hermione. "If you hadn't let him into the house in the first place then none of this would have happened!"

"Oh, so now this is _my_ fault?" Hermione had a dangerous look in her eyes but it didn't stop Bellatrix from turning on her.

"You were the one who fell for his trap in the first place!"

Luna and Harry exchanged a confused look with one another. What were the two bickering about?

"Don't you dare put this blame on me. If it hadn't been for me then you would have never found out the truth about the hotel in the first place!" Hermione snapped back, her teeth bared and wand spinning rapidly in her hand. Her body was tensed. Bellatrix's body too was tensed but she threw her hands up in the air. "I don't have time for this right now- _we_ don't have time for this."

"You're only saying that because you don't have anything else to say to me. I've won the argument." Hermione stuck out her tongue in victory.

"I am not done with you," Bellatrix threatened. "We will be continuing this later." Then she turned back to her friends, fixing them with an apologetic grin. "Before I was so rudely interrupted-" A derisive snort from Hermione at this. Bellatrix's brow merely twitched to show her irritation before she continued on, "that is pretty much the basic version of why we are here. As for the reason we are stuck in the wrong bodies, I can only assume that we were put in the wrong bodies upon coming back to life as a sort of mistake or something." Bellatrix spread out her hands in conclusion of her speech.

"What a wonderful story. I would applaud but my hands are constrained," Luna said apologetically.

"So the both of you are here to kill Voldemort..." Harry ventured to say. "No offense, but why should we trust Bellatrix? She served the dark lord. Won't she back stab us?"

Bellatrix let out a huge sigh, looking like it pained her to admit these next words. "I know this might be an issue for us...but I trust her."

This admission did not sit well with Ron. "Hermione, have you finally lost it? You're trusting her? An crazed, deranged, monstrous Death Eater?"

Hermione let out an angry "hey!" at this but it went largely ignored by Ron.

"Look Ron, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Bellatrix put her hands on her hips. "Those were the conditions to come back to life and we cannot do anything against them."

"And I would appreciate it if you kept your insults to yourself, slime!" Hermione added, her eyes dark in anger. "I'm not the same witch I used to be, so be assured that I am not here to hurt anyone but Voldemort."

"I find that bullocks coming from her!"

"I have to admit I agree," Harry said with a sad little smile. "She was his loyalest. What's to say that she won't turn her back on you when it comes time to kill him?"

Before Bellatrix could respond, Hermione snapped back with a response. "Do you know why I'm going to kill him Potter?" She leered down at him, stalking over in front of him. Her actions were edgy, caged, predatory. Now that the farce was up he could see how different her mannerisms were from his best friend's. And for some reason it was scarier seeing it on his friend. "Because I saw the gates of hell." She leaned into his face. "And my loyalty for that man does not extend to eternal damnation. So I've come to right the wrongs I've done."

Ron let out an ugly laugh. "A bit too late for that you old hag." Hermione leaned back at this, shooting the red head a scary glare. "Don't tempt me to go back on my word."

"Let's not get distracted here," Bellatrix put up her hands in a stopping motion, eager to not let a fight break out. "We need to get things cleared up and make a plan on how to take Voldemort down."

"You want us to help?" Luna queried.

"Yes. I admit I am not the best person for the job...Harry, you've done this twice before. Can you please do it another time?" Watching Bellatrix's body pleading for his help was odd. Something he never thought would have happened.

"I don't know Hermione. That's a lot of pressure. And I won't have the ability to come back to life if he strikes me down. No super secret special magical move this time." Harry could already feel the pressure of having to fight Voldemort come down on him, weighing his shoulders and his heart.

Before the conversation could expand any further a tremendous bang slammed open the door to their hotel room. Everyone who was in the bedroom froze, their words dying on their tongues. Hermione was the first to speak. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry and Ron's eyes opened in instant realization as they verbalized the same conclusion. "Oh hell, the charm!"

"What charm?" Bellatrix craned her neck at Harry.

"There's a charm, a charm the ministry placed on Death Eaters. If one enters the city then they appear to the aurors. It's how we've managed to catch so many," Harry hastened to explain as the thud of shoes came closer.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before?" Hermione snarled out, her hands fisting. "Their going to kill her!" she gesticulated at Bellatrix who stood rooted to the floor in fear.

"It slipped our minds, because we were too busy trying to understand the bombshell you dropped on us!" Ron retorted, his voice rising in pitch. At that moment eight aurors strode into the hotel suite, wands at the ready.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, hold where you are! You are coming with us, wanted for many accounts of murder and destruction! Now, drop your wand, and hands where we can see them." One held out their wand to her, while one secured the entrance to the room and another went to Ron's side to help unbind him. The last two went up to Harry and Luna and carefully undid the magic holding them back.

Bellatrix dropped her wand as instructed and held her hands up.

"Looks like we got a kidnapping of some sort." The head auror strode into the room at this, hands on his belt, looking smug to have gotten everything under control so quickly. He stood carefully behind the auror that had his wands focused on Bellatrix who was now bending to her knees, as forced to be their wand. "Miss Granger," he started, after glancing the room over. "Good to see you awake and alive. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"How the hell is this bitch alive?" The auror containing Bellatrix asked, jabbing his wand at the dark haired witch. "I saw her die in battle."

"Wait, let me explain things-" Harry began but was cut off by Hermione's much louder words.

"Like hell I'm going to prison! My body can't stand another trip to Azkaban!" Hermione growled out and pushed past the frozen figure of Bellatrix. The aurors now took wary notice of her. "Miss Granger," one of them said, his bald head gleaming in the room lights. He was the one of the last to stride into the room, having been doing checks on the other rooms to ensure they were clear. His eyes opened in joy at seeing her. "I did not know you were here-"

" _Stupefy!_ " Her spell flew past the others and hit him right in the nose and he crumpled to the floor.

"She's been Imperioed!" shouted out the one by Harry but Hermione was quicker. With a twist of her wrist he was down for the count. Still, she was outnumbered and surrounded. "Secure Granger. I've got Bellatrix!" The head auror cried out, binding Bellatrix's limbs together in a binding spell. His partner sent a spell at Hermione's back while the one who was next to Luna, hit one at her front.

"Stop this!" Harry shouted out, freed now and coming up to his feet, he fumbled with his wand. He put up a protego and blocked the spell from hitting Hermione in her chest. It bounced off and hit the woman auror in the leg instead. She took a step back to the wall and Harry positioned himself in front of her, to block her from doing anything more. "What's going on here?" she questioned, not willing to fight the great Harry Potter.

Luna merely sat in her seat and examined the carpet beneath her feet. Even though she was now untied.

Hermione turned on her heel to intercept the spell aimed at her back but she needn't have worried. Ron had been released of the binding spell and grabbed his wand, binding the auror who had helped him and knocking the spell sent at Hermione out of the air. It hit the floor with a sizzle. Hermione caught his eye and he gave her a grim smile.

The auror who had been outside the hotel hallway guarding the place from unwanted visitors, came in at this, wondering what the heck was going on. Hermione lifted her wand and sent a spell over the head aurors head. The man ducked, not realizing that his friend was behind him. The other man's face crumpled in as the stupefy knocked him out flat onto his back.

"The hell is going on here? Have they all been Imperioed?" The head auror changed positions, pointing his wand to every which side of him, wary for their attack. Luna was still sitting in her seat, not in the least bit interested in the fighting going on around her.

"We are not here to hurt you. And we are not Imperioed." Ron spoke up. "Everyone, let us put down our wands and have a nice discussion."

The head auror was skeptical, but they weren't acting like they were Imperioed. If they had been then then they would have been more robotic. And this was the Golden Trio! He was certain they wouldn't be so easily captured by such a spell. There had to be a reason why they were in such a situation.

"Very well," he muttered under his mustache and dropped his wand. He nodded his head to the female auror. "Put down your wand, Stef." She didn't look too happy to be doing this but she followed orders.

"Good," Harry said and even Hermione dropped her wand as well, knowing in this situation she had to act Hermione like and Hermione would have followed rules. "We are all disarmed now."

"Then can you tell me what's going on?" The head auror demanded. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Bellatrix Lestrange, on her knees, arms pinned behind her back due to the binding spell. He still couldn't believe she was alive. And what was up with Hermione being awake? Last he had heard the golden girl was stuck in a coma. Now that he wasn't in the heat of battle his mind had time to ponder the quandaries in front of him.

"It's a bit of a long story," Ron said, not in the least bit looking like he wanted to recount it.

"We'd like to speak to the minister of magic," Harry spoke up. "It's kind of an emergency."

The head auror knew better than to argue with the boy who lived. "I'll need an owl."

* * *

The golden trio and Bellatrix found themselves sitting in Kingsley's office. The man's face was a mask of shock. He didn't even attempt to hide it. "I don't believe this."

"Yes, yes," Hermione waved her hand in the air and rolled her eyes. "I get that. You've only said it about five million times. You're beginning to sound like a broken record, minister." This was said with an added smirk.

"You're Bellatrix...and you're Hermione." The minister pointed a finger at each girl in turn. They were seated in two chairs in front of him, Harry and Ron standing behind them, ready to draw out their wands if they had to. There was no question that they didn't trust Bellatrix- well Hermione technically, because Bellatrix was in her body and- Harry let out a sigh. Oh boy, was this going to get confusing at some point.

"Yes." Bellatrix let out a tired sigh. "I know, this is the weirdest thing in the world. But given the circumstances-"

"You want my protection?" Kingsley guessed, running a hand over his face. So the Hermione he had thought was the girl he knew was really the sadistic witch known as Bellatrix. He didn't know how he should feel. He had let that thing into his office. He had hugged it!

Bellatrix nodded her head. "I know it's not ideal to ask this much of you, but I cannot go around in this body and expect to be safe."

"You know that is impossible, unless you change your appearance by drinking a polyjuice potion. The public hates her immensely." He shot a look at Hermione's body. The brunette's gaze was outside his window, watching the snow drift down. She gave of an aura of indifference. He turned his attention back on the dark witch listening to him.

"There's more," she stated and the minister held back a groan. Just great. Just what he needed. "It's about Voldemort."

Even better. He knew it was going to be shitty day when he couldn't find his lucky hat. "And what about him."

"He's back." Bellatrix quickly went about filling in the minister of magic on the issue. His face got paler and more grim with each sentence. "This is a matter for the order of the Phoenix. We need to get in touch with them. We need to be able to formulate a plan to take down Voldemort once more," he said resignedly, standing up from his seat.

"I have all the info needed to get to him. Just say the word and I can hand it over to you."

"That's good, because it might seem like we have to send you back into undercover."

"What? No, I can't. He's terrible! I have to hurt others! I cannot do that anymore! I've already seen and done-" Bellatrix looked nearly ready to jump out her seat, her hands clawing the armrests and body leaning forward. She had been hoping that once she found her friends she could stay with them.

"Calm down," Kingsley stuck out a hand. "Only for a day or two more. I promise you I will utilize the order members as quickly as possible. We don't want Voldemort back any more than you do. You do realize it will take some time to...convince them, before we can even have them formulate plans."

"Well bugger," Bellatrix leaned back into her seat with a great big sigh. "I forgot all about that." He was right. She supposed it was better to go back to Voldemort and maintain her cover.

"I will owl them by tonight. Can you stay?"

"No, I should leave, if you plan on me staying undercover. Voldemort will be expecting me back in his castle by tonight. I will have to report to him. He's sent me over to kill Hermione because she's alive but little does he know I stand by his side the whole time." She let out a dark chuckle at this, standing up.

"Hermione...be safe," Harry said. "I promise we will help you." His heart was torn on seeing his friend go back anywhere near Voldemort's proximity but there didn't seem to be much of an option.

"Yea," Ron nodded his head. "Sorry about not believing you about all this stuff before. It's just crazy," he ruffled the back of his head, looking down with shame and guilt in his eyes.

"Ack, if you guys are going to be all cringe-y, then get another room," Hermione said, wrinkling up her nose, her attention now back in this room.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this, clearly not going to waste any time arguing with her. "Alright, I'll be heading back to Voldemort. But it was nice...to see you guys." She cast a slightly sad smile at Ron and Harry. "I'd love to hug you both but..." She gestured to her body and both guys had to agree. Hugging Bellatrix would be too weird and something neither of them wanted to cross off their bucket list. Casting one last look at her friends she disappeared with a pop.

"I suppose we should take off the charm on Bellatrix's name. That way she won't be attacked each time she comes to report to us," Kingsley suggested. "Why don't you get to work on that Ron? And in the meantime I'll be working on getting the Order together."

"And what about me?" Harry asked as Ron nodded his head and left, eager to be out of any room that contained Bellatrix.

Kingsley rubbed his hands together and cast a meaningful look at Harry and then Hermione. Harry got the message and he didn't like it. There was no way he was going to be the over glorified babysitter for Bellatrix. "Surely there must be someone else than me." There was a slight whine to his voice.

"Mr. Potter you are very qualified for the job. And frankly I wouldn't trust her in anyone elses hands than yours right now." This was largely only true because anyone else would more than likely snap and kill her.

The compliment did not work to soothe Harry's disgruntlement. "She killed my uncle. I have no desire to be any closer to her than needed." He tried to say this as calmly as possible, the words sticking in his throat. The memory still stung.

"He had it coming to him," sneered the brunette, now getting up from her chair. "And I appreciate the offer of having my own celebrity bodyguard but I think I can handle myself just fine."

"It wasn't an offer, so sit down Miss Granger- I mean Miss Lestrange," Kingsley corrected himself, flustered by the body switch as well.

"It's just Black now. I suppose Rodolphus is good and dead?" She didn't wait for a confirmation before she continued on. "Ah, yes. Terrible bloke. Surely won't be missed."

"Miss Black," Kingsley stipulated, "you will not be going anywhere without the presence of Mister Potter here. Despite your outward appearance you are still a wanted criminal, one capable of much chaos and trouble. Until we get this situation sorted out, you will continue to listen to his orders as he will be in charge of your well-being. You will not purposefully bring harm to Granger's body. Is that understood?"

"As if I would ever want to hurt itty bitty little Hwermione," Hermione said in a baby voice. "She's my best fweind."

Harry did not like the way she was mocking his friend. But he kept his mouth shut. There was nothing to be gained in exchanging words with her, or in trying to shut her down. She would merely retort and the vicious cycle would start and remain sustained.

"Glad that's settled then," Kingsley said eager to be done talking with her. He had thought she would be harder to convince but she seemed surprisingly well behaved. All the accounts he had heard of her made her out to be some reckless human being with no regard to others, insulting them, hurting them, and generally being nasty. But here she was being...somewhat manageable. He wondered if it was an act or something to gain their trust and then betray them and get back to her lord so he could help them. Only time would tell.

Hermione had told him that both of the girls would have to work together in order to kill Voldemort so they could stay alive, but would Bellatrix's loyalty to her dark lord really end over something like that? Yet again, only time would tell. For now he had to tread carefully.

"Harry, take her back to one of the special safe houses that the ministry has set up." Harry nodded his head in acceptance of the order. He held out a hand to Hermione, flinching a little as the girl took his hand roughly, crushing it between her fingers.

"Oh goody, I get to be locked up in a glass cage. You'll keep me entertained, won't you?" Hermione peered in towards Harry and the black haired boy took a step back, hating how unsafe and unsettled the dark witch trapped in his friend's body could make him feel in one simple gesture.

He swallowed deeply as a response, cleared his throat, and took a step towards her to regain his composure. "If you behave yourself then I might be inclined to talk to you."

"As long as it's not about Quidditch, I'll be fine," Hermione ground out and with that both disappeared in a crack. Kingsley only hoped he had made the right choice in sending Potter to be Bellatrix's guard dog. _Potter is a competent boy, he would be able to handle her, and he knows better than to act on old grudges,_ the minister reasoned and set about writing down letters to be sent to the Order.

* * *

"Bellatrix, you are back. Do you bring me good news?" Voldemort stretched his thin lips into a smile and glided over to where Bellatrix and Rookwood stood. Bellatrix had left the accompanying Death Eater knocked out in an alley while she had gone after Hermione. Then she had collected him once it was time to head back. She had made sure to cast an oblivate to ensure he would not snitch on her. He seemed to think that he tripped and hit his head pretty hard, knocking himself out for a good portion of the trip. A lame false memory, but the best the golden girl could do. She knew that Bellatrix's body held more power in it, but she did not want to risk using it.

"And why not?" Dorian's voice, hissed in her head. "You could be great. Do many things that you could not do in your old body."

Bellatrix merely shut her eyes to ignore the thoughts. Now was not the time for her to get into a moral argument with the judge. "My lord," she curtsied, her curls falling into her face as she reopened her eyes. Snapping back up she brushed them out to the side of her face. "I went to St. Mugo's but it appears the girl is not there."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort's smile dropped from his lips and anger flared in his red eyes.

Bellatrix hastened to explain, not willing to taste another crucio at his wand. They hurt worse than when she had been cursed by the real Bellatrix. "It seems she orchestrated her own escape. The hospital have no clue as to where she could have gone. The only option is that she is in the clutches of the ministry as we speak, running to them for help. And if that is the case then the only way to get to her is to infiltrate the government."

With a snarl, Voldemort circled his wand above his head and Bellatrix ducked out of the way of his spell. Rookwood was not as quick and he took the brunt of the spell, smacking back hard into the wall. He let out a groan as he slide down to the floor in a heap. "She could be spilling our very secrets to the ministry as we speak!" Voldemort let out another roar and Bellatrix laid herself flat on the floor as his spell lit the ceiling on fire. "You are useless to me!" With that he turned on his heel and left.

Bellatrix could only wonder what the dark lord had in store now.

* * *

The safe house that Harry was instructed to take Hermione to was a small apartment. It had a cream colored bathroom, tacky decorated kitchen, a hallway with a couch and a bedroom with not much else. Harry entirely hated it. It was too small, too cramped, and the brunette's caged energy was rubbing off on him, suffocating him under it.

"Will you quit it?" he snapped at her when she had made her tenth complete circle around the circumference of the apartment. Ever since they had arrived the woman had been all energy and no rest. She had gone through all the cabinets, tossing out the food in them, which Harry had to clean up with his wand. She had tinkered with any and all gadgets and gizmos lying around, breaking them and forcing Harry to fix those he could and throw out the useless ones. She had run a bath and then drained it for no other reason than to watch the water swirl around the drain. Toilet paper rolls had been flung around the whole apartment, covering the carpet and furniture with gauzy thin paper.

This was all done in the mere thirty minutes they had arrived and the witch had gotten bored so she had taken to walking around, sighing in exasperation. If she wanted to annoy Harry it was working. "Can you bloody not sit still?"

"I'm bored. What do you want me to do? Run around and crucio people?" She paused in her movements to give him an odd look.

"I'm not saying you should do that-"

"Then good, because I won't." She took back to pacing and Harry settled down on the bed he was sitting on, trying to get comfortable and to keep his legs from jiggling. "Can't you read a book or something? Or at least go back to acting like Hermione? It's too weird having her act out of character like this," Harry grumbled, taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt.

"If I had my wand, then perhaps I could entertain myself with casting some harmless spells," Hermione pointedly said, shooting Harry a glare. He had taken her wand prior to arriving here. It looked like those idiots didn't trust her with a wand. But given how she hadn't killed anyone in the past two weeks she had been around ought to be enough proof to trust her. "And no, I do not wish to impersonate Hermione any longer. Being in her body is abhorrent enough as it was."

"Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. You would do well to hold your tongue when you say such things about her, you pureblood fanatic," Harry could not hold back from protecting his friend this time.

"Sure, sure. You hold her high up on a pedestal, but you don't know the real her," Hermione sneered. This gave Harry pause. He turned to face the witch, who had come to a stop in her constant pacing to pick up one of the clocks Harry had repaired and taken to fiddling with it.

"What do you mean?" His curiosity leaked through his voice despite him trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Is Potty interested?" Hermione picked up her eyes to give him a smug look. "Does he know not as much as he thought he did about his little friend?" In truth Hermione did not have anything on the real Hermione, but it was fun to put little seeds of doubt in Harry's head. Ah, she would never grow tired of being a sneaky little snake. It came with her chosen house. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

He frowned at being found out. "I'm sure it's nothing. You are just making things up."

Hermione smiled all knowingly but did not respond to that. The clock in her hands gave a sad last tick as it fell apart once more. She dropped the pieces to the ground and kicked them aside. Harry let out a sigh and span his wand around to clean up the pieces.

He wondered if the Order had convened yet and couldn't help the stab of resentment at being left out of their plans. Being left out of things had been a pet peeve for Harry ever since he was a young boy. He blamed it on Dumbledore, really. The man had started the whole thing by never telling him anything about his prophecy.

With a sigh he decided he might as well get started on reading a book. It looked like this would be taking a while.

* * *

"The Order really has downsized in the past couple of years," Hermione said with a cocky grin as she settled down at the front of the table next to where Bellatrix was already seated. Kingsley had decided that the Order members needed real life proof in order to be convinced that the two girls had really switched places. And while Harry was glad he was going to be privy to the order's plans, he was reluctant about letting the dark witch hear this. She could always turn against them and give her lord the knowledge. Then it surely would be over; the Order would be wiped out for good. Already it had suffered too many causalities.

Molly, Arthur, Billy, George, Ron, McGonagall, and Kingsley were seated around the table, watching Bellatrix with weary eyes. But they really should have been distrustful of Hermione.

"And you say that Hermione switched bodies with Bellatrix?" Arthur asked, rubbing the stem of his nose.

The minister answered. "Yes. It has been unfortunately confirmed."

"But I spoke to Hermione not so long ago." McGonagall was not convinced. "How did it happen?"

"There is no way that vile child killing witch could have been locked up in Hermione's body. There's no way she could be alive." Molly too was in disbelief despite the proof right in front of her eyes. "I would know, I killed her."

Hermione could not restrain the cold fury that ran through her veins at this. "You were the fucking bitch who did this to me!" She was out of her seat and hands clawed, ready to choke the life out of the woman. Bellatrix was out of her seat the second after her, pulling her back as she screamed and thrashed. Her arms wrapped around Hermione's elbows and pinned them to her sides. Molly was too shocked by Hermione's out of character behavior to even move in reaction to the hands lunging at her throat. All of them, seemed to have a slow time following this.

When they had been first called to a meeting of the order, they had been surprised. They had officially disbanded after the defeat of Voldemort, but here was Kingsley calling them back together on what he claimed was an emergency. They came to the meeting, only to stare right into the pale, yet undead face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Before anyone of them could so much as fire off a spell at her, the prime minister had stopped them and calmed them down, saying there was something she had to tell them, that only she could explain. They had been furious and confused. Why should they listen to the evillest magic wielder in the world after Voldemort? They thought the situation couldn't get weirder, but it did. She claimed to be Hermione, trapped in the wrong body. Naturally everyone was in disbelief and so Hermione's actual body had been called in. Thus, this meeting.

Only Harry and Ron had their wands out, watching the scene before them. They eyed each other, not wanting to hit their friend with a spell. It may not be her inside anymore but it was still her body.

"Let me go! Let me go! That bitch ruined my reputation! Killed by a mere house witch, a mere house witch. Merlin!" Hermione struggled in the dark witch's hands, but Bellatrix had more strength in her body then the young girl did and so Hermione was not going anywhere any time soon.

"Calm down! Do you want to get hexed? I said, calm down!"

Hermione let out a shriek at Bellatrix's request and doubled over. She stayed like that for a while, her breaths heavy and drawn out as she tried to relax. She straightened up a bit when some time had passed, glaring at the redheaded witch through her now tangled brown hair.

"So...it's true..." McGonagall was the first to speak. Her face was aghast and paler than usual.

"How is she alive?" Molly said, a touch of anger in her voice. "How dare she take over Hermione's body!"

"We need to fix this. She'll poison Hermione's body!" Arthur added.

"I don't think that will be possible," Bellatrix spoke up. She nodded at Ron and Harry for the two boys to put down their wands. Hermione was no longer squirming in her hold. "There's only one way that the spell can be reversed and it is if we defeat Voldemort."

"If we what?" The other cries of exclamation were drowned out under Hermione's question. "I'll tell you about it more later," Bellatrix said quietly, urging Hermione to not question this right now.

"And why-"

"Just shut up and listen, okay." Bellatrix cleared her throat before speaking up in a voice as loud and clear as she could make it to the rest of the people present here. They steadily looked on at her, eyes worried and dark. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Voldemort has risen for a third time. And it is mine and Bellatrix's duty to bring him back down. The exact details of the story are long and many, so I will spare you from boredom and have you know that the spell that was cast killed us both. During the battle of Hogwarts Bellatrix found me and joined her soul with mine in a soul spell. So that when Molly killed her," as this there was a hiss from Hermione and muttered swear words, something about the house witch and shoving a foot up her ass, "it also caused me to die."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that-!" Molly rose from her seat in shock but Bellatrix nodded her head for her to sit back down. "It is not your fault Mrs. Weasley. None us knew at the time. So I have no hard feelings."

Molly reluctantly sat back down at this, her eyes still portraying the guilt she felt at having a hand in causing Hermione's death. The girl continued on with her explanation. "We both went into an afterlife and wanted to escape it. We fought the forces keeping us trapped there-"

"You two worked together to escape?" George asked, incredulously.

Bellatrix shook her head at this. "We had no memories of who we were, so naturally we did not feel any hesitancy in working together. Bellatrix was in fact the one who sought me out for my help. And she in fact, kind of saved me from that place. If I hadn't been found by her then I wouldn't be standing in front of you like this."

"That is...odd," Arthur commented, unsure how else to phrase it. The dark witch was capable of helping others? But if it was like Hermione claimed then perhaps the lack of memories on Bellatrix's part had made her more humane. And now she had her memories back, so why was she still helping Hermione? "And now why are the two of you still working together?"

Bellatrix let out a little irritated sigh. She was trying to get to that but people kept _interrupting her_.

"If all of you idiots could shut up and let her finish her story then perhaps all your questions would be answered," Hermione snarled from where she was still gripped in Bellatrix's strong hold, sensing the others irritation. "Just putting out a thought, if none of you have had it yet."

Bellatrix decided to use this opening that Hermione had created for her and quickly spoke before anyone could retort to the brunette's harsh words. "But Voldemort's arrival in this world was the real reason why we were reanimated back to life by the superior forces at power there." Bellatrix's ending words could barely be heard over the murmurs of outrage and disbelief. Once they had mainly died down, thanks to the efforts of Kingsley to silence them with his wand, the members began to direct their queries.

"Is this true?" Molly asked Harry, the boy caught off guard by her questioning. "Have you sensed him?" People were used to relying on Harry to be directly linked to the evil wizard but that connection was long dead. Bellatrix tried to push away the small tinge of irritation at how the members were trusting Harry to know something about Voldemort when she clearly was the one who knew in this situation. Still, she didn't say anything.

"I- my connection with the dark lord disappeared when I finished him off," he slowly said, carefully picking his words in case Hermione flew into a rage over the defeat of Voldemort. When the witch stood where she was with a blank look on her face he let out a small breath of relief. "So we only have Hermione's words."

This line of questioning ended and a new one began, this one directed at the soul stuck in Bellatrix's body.

"What superior forces?" Arthur asked only for Bellatrix to shake her head at him. "I cannot tell you. Magic prevents me from speaking too much on this issue. If I do, then I will choke."

Two and two flashed in Harry's head. "Blimey, that's what happened at the hospital when Bellatrix tried to talk to us about Voldemort!"

"I'm glad you can put two and two together without someone holding your hand Potter," Hermione said maliciously, looking up. She was calm now, and Bellatrix chanced to let her go, hoping her temperament would stick. Hermione shot her a dark look and took a step away from her, clearly not too happy to be manhandled like that.

"Bellatrix shut up. You are not helping with this situation at all," Bellatrix ground out and Hermione rolled her eyes, looking like she wanted to retort but then thought better of it and shut her mouth.

McGonagall and Kingsley exchanged surprised glances at this. The evil, dark witch was listening to Hermione? To a mudblood? Just what exactly had happened in that afterlife that both girls seemed to share an entirely new relationship from the one they had entered it with?

"As I was saying, the both of us are here to rid the world of Voldemort once more. But we cannot do it alone. We need the Order's help. Right now I've been working as a spy. I have access to Voldemort's new place of residence. I can tell you what his next plans are and how many Death Eaters he currently has. All I need is a highly trained and dependable task force to take him down along with the rest of his minions before he can get too powerful again."

There was tense silence as each one of the members looked at each other, deliberating wordlessly what they should do. George was the first one to speak up, never one for taking any situation too seriously.

"Well, you have my support. I'm definitely not afraid to take Voldemort on again. And if you've got the info on him then I'm sure whatever plan gets concocted will work."

"Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me," Bellatrix smiled, relief palpable on her face.

The other members were more hard pressed to agree to the plans. "And what about her?" Molly barely kept back from spitting at Hermione. "I know we can trust you Hermione, but not her. She's his first in command. What's to say she won't backstab us. Why would she even want to help us kill him anyway? She's probably faking that she is on our side, only to drag us into a trap. Think about it, all of the Order members are out of hiding, and will be infiltrating and attacking Voldemort. This is the perfect chance to kill us all in one go, leaving the way open for him."

Hermione bared her teeth at the red haired woman and Bellatrix had to once more reach for the brunette's shoulders, fearful that Hermione would lunge for Molly's throat. But Hermione took a step forward then paused, her anger melting from off of her face. "Hmmm, a bit upset aren't we today? Mad that what you killed can't stay dead?" Hermione put a finger up to her mouth. "Or is this still about that red headed brat of yours that I killed? What was his name again?"

"You bitch!" Molly shot up from her seat, wand in her hand. Harry and Ron reached for their wands too but they were too slow.

"Stop this!" Bellatrix cried out, brandishing her own wand and using it to deflect the spell sent at Hermione. The amount of power in her deflection spell was so strong that it knocked the older woman off of her feet and to the floor. Arthur and George who were sitting next to her, jumped at the ensuing thud she caused.

"Molly, I'm so sorry!" Bellatrix squealed out when she saw what she had done. "It's just I forgot how powerful the spells are in this body," she explained as she approached. Arthur and George were already pulling her up, each by one arm. Molly's hair was bushy and she looked frazzled.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix gasped one more time, her hands coming up to her mouth. Molly sat back in her chair, which Arthur had magicked to piece itself back together after Molly's fall had crushed it. "It's fine, my dear." Molly tried to shoot her an understanding look but she still looked a bit out of sorts as she used her wand to fix her hair. "I shouldn't have let her aggravate me like this."

Hermione merely laughed at this. "You fools never cease to amuse me."

"You say something like that to my wife again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hermione cut off Arthur's threat. She arched a brow, hands cocked on her hips. "This is Hermione's body. You sure you want to inflict hurt upon it?"

Arthur let out a disgruntled sigh but averted his eyes from her, deciding it wasn't worth his time to follow that statement up with a response. "Go on, Hermione, what else is there for us to know?"

"Well, I think I covered most of it. I simply need your backing and help to make some plans. I would prefer it to be completed as quickly as possible. I don't endeavor to remain in Voldemort's presence longer than I have too."

"Let us get to work then," Kingsley said, using his authority to draw the members of the order together. "Do you have any plans?"

"I still don't trust her," Molly sniffed as Bellatrix and Hermione came to sit down at the table again.

"Then don't. I don't give a bloody hoot what you think of me."

Ignoring Hermione's comment, McGonagall turned to Bellatrix. She couldn't keep back the small scowl that framed her lips whenever she looked at the dark haired woman. She knew it was Hermione inside, but appearances were deceiving and it took a lot of conscious effort on her part to ignore the small voice in the back of her head that told her to throw this woman into the prisons. She felt bad that her brightest student was stuck in such a position. She wouldn't wish this to happen upon anyone. What if they weren't able to switch back? Oh, Merlin. The horrors of having to live in a wanted criminals body for the rest of her life. It made McGonagall's head hurt thinking about it.

"Hermione, I must admit I agree with Molly. How can we...trust her?" The implications of Bellatrix's past and all she had done were clear in the undertone of that statement. Bellatrix shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "There is no way I can make you trust her. I know of what she has done, and while it hurts me that she was that kind of person, I have no other option." Hermione rolled her eyes at the words of the other. "The deal that was made involved the two of us working together to stop Voldemort. There is no way around this. If we do not stop him then...we'll die again." This sobered up the mood in the room.

"And I don't honestly care for any of your opinions on me. However, if your distrust gets in the way of me and Hermione killing Voldemort and then being able to switch bodies, then what I did during the wars-" _will look tame to what I will do to you now_ , is what Hermione wanted to finish with but with a strong show of restraint she swallowed those words down. "-will only get repeated in the form of some other witch or wizard that Voldemort recruits to do his evil bidding. It is only a matter of time before he finds more people who are obsessed with blood purity and will want to continue what was started." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked each member unwaveringly in the eye. "The only assurance I can give you that I am trustworthy will have to be based on Hermione's word. And if she trusts me, then I would advise the rest of you to do so too. She's not the brightest witch of her age for nothing."

Bellatrix shoot her an odd look, the compliment catching her off guard.

"What?" Hermione arched a brow, annoyed by the look given to her. "Don't let it get to your head."

"If that's the case...then I do sincerely wish to help you." McGonagall was the first to offer going out on a limb and trusting the dark witch. "I had often wished for you to find your way back onto the right path Bellatrix. On a path of redemption and I suppose now is as any a good time. But do not take this as my admission of me liking you. In fact, my dislike of you remains as strong as ever. But I will trust you because I know Hermione has endured some things in the afterlife and you helped her, so as show of my trust in her, I will place the same in you. Do not let us down," the last sentence was said sharply, the older witch's eyes hardening behind her glasses. "For if you do, then I personally guarantee I will make you suffer for what you've put everyone through during the years of your pitiful existence."

When the older witch finished her impassioned speech, she cleared her throat and took off her glasses to wipe them. The Order members were shocked, as was Bellatrix. They couldn't believe the fire in the headmistresses voice. McGonagall noted that they were all looking at her with their jaws slightly slackened and eyes wide. Only Hermione was unaffected. She was looking at her nails in boredom. "Is that the best speech you could come up with? Personally I'm offended. I would think given all I've done, I deserve a few swear words tossed in and name calling to be included."

Bellatrix shot Hermione a look and hissed under her breath, "behave," to which Hermione tsked but put her hand down and leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you, for your support," Bellatrix said, smiling warmly at her old professor.

McGonagall put her glasses back on and smiled back at her favorite student.

"I've already decided to give Hermione my help even before we called this meeting together," Kingsley added and Bellatrix nodded her head in thanks at this support. George commented as well, "Like I said before, I'm ready to help and kick some bald headed snake faced wizard ass."

Bellatrix turned to Billy, the man having been silent the whole time. He looked to be brooding, rubbing his chin and deep in thought. "I will help, but only to prove to the witch that we Weasley's are not a brood to be looked down upon." His voice was gruff and there was no doubt he carried hatred for Bellatrix in his heart.

"Thank you," Bellatrix said.

It was Harry and Ron's turn next. The two boys exchanged a brief look with one another, already set on their decision. "We're definitely going to help you. It's been my duty before to kill Voldemort and now the torch has passed on to you. You supported me on my quest and I will do the same for you," Harry's face was grim as he said this. Hermione wanted his help to kill Voldemort but it clearly sounded like his time for fighting the man was over, and now it was her time to shine.

"And I'm always willing to fight by your side, 'Mione." Ron's answer was sweet and it made Bellatrix's heart melt. She knew the two of them had declared their love for one another during the battle of Hogwarts and that her death had pulled her away from being able to cement that declaration but not anymore. She was going to get their relationship back on track.

All that was left was for Molly and Arthur to answer. Everyone's attention turned to them. Arthur looked to still be contemplating, rubbing his hand on his chin. "I don't think I can ever trust her...after all she did to not only my family but to other wizarding families out there. However, I'd rather work with her and take down Voldemort than have him back around again. I'll be fighting on your side Hermione." He lifted his eyes to lock onto the dark witch's in front of him, cementing his decision.

Now it was down to Molly. The woman simply shook her head and Bellatrix felt her heart clench. It looked like she wouldn't have Ron's mom's support. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I cannot. The wounds she left are still too raw. You'll have to go on without me." At that she stood up. "I'll be back at the Burrow if anyone needs me." And she disappeared.

"That concludes things for now," Kingsley said, clapping his massive hands together. "Naturally I'll be selecting some top notch aurors to accompany us to the fight if the need arises. Currently it stands that it will only be the Order who are privy to the knowledge of the dark lord's third rising." As it was the Order had shrunk in membership ever since the second war with Voldemort. "And since we're short on time, I dare say we should start planning our attacks right away."

"Right," Bellatrix said, sitting up straighter. "I should also mention that Voldemort has recently declared he wishes to break into Azkaban in order to retrieve the rest of his followers." This declaration had come early this morning, prompting the Death Eaters to brush up on their knowledge of the prison and on their offensive spells.

"Bloody hell, that's bad," Ron gasped out. "Another break out?"

Bellatrix nodded her head grimly. "We'll need to stop him before he gets to that point. But with my inside Intel it should be no issue."

The members all buckled down, ready for a long day of planning out different methods of attack. And when the sun had finally touched down over the horizon, only then did Bellatrix get up. Cracking her back she announced, "it's time for me to get back. I'll see you all soon."

"Wait, before you go," Hermione rushed to her feet so suddenly she startled everyone at the table, Harry and Ron reaching covertly for their wands. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

"That's not going to happen," Ron insisted. "We won't let Mione in a room alone with you."

"Ron, it's fine," Bellatrix said, giving him a level gaze. "There are some things that we need to discuss involving our body switch." Bellatrix had just remembered that she owed Hermione a full explanation. The other witch didn't know all the details concerning this and it wouldn't be fair to withhold the information, although, if Bellatrix wanted to be evil she could. As a form of revenge against the older woman never telling her things until the day of.

"Yes, a chat between girls," Hermione added nastily.

"Bell-Hermione, I don't think it's advisable to go into a room with just the two of you alone there," Kingsley said in agreement with Ron.

Bellatrix sighed in annoyance. "She's not going to kill me because this is her body. Or even hurt me for that matter. Because still, her own body."

"And I thought you were supposed to trust me," Hermione leered, hands on her hips. "Where's this so called trust of yours?"

She knew she got them when she saw their mildly shocked and guilty expressions. "It'll only be a moment," she cockily added and then grabbed Bellatrix by the elbow and marched her over to a room three doors down. "Cast a privacy spell," she instructed as Bellatrix was the only one with a wand on her out of the two of them.

Bellatrix tsked at being commanded around but did as was asked.

"Now spill," Hermione ordered impatiently, taking to sitting down on the armchair here and crossing her arms as her feet jittered.

"So, the judges talk to us in our heads and one of them just so happened to mention to me that this body switch happened to be a gift from Gabriel. And the only way to reverse it is to kill Voldemort."

"Are you sure it's true?"

"You don't trust me?" Bellatrix couldn't help but accuse with a bit of hurt. She was never one to keep secrets from the other. It was the older witch who did.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust the judges," Hermione clarified.

"I know their not exactly the best resources but their the only thing we've got to rely on. We do know they've given us gifts. Ibraham's was a gift that prevented us from talking about the hotel, and it seems Gabriel's is the body switch to ensure that we don't back out of killing Voldemort." Bellatrix didn't want to remind the other that the switch was mostly likely put in place to make sure the older witch didn't falter in her killing strike.

Hermione let out an angry growl. "I bloody hate them so much." There was no doubt she didn't.

"Well, that's all I have to fill you in on, so I'll be on my way," Bellatrix made to turn to the door when Hermione's next request stopped her. "Say, what happened in Dorian's dance hall?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" Bellatrix tried to ask nonchalantly although her heart had begun to speed up.

"Obviously I ask because I can't bloody remember anything that happened then. All I recall is last fighting Voldemort, then Dorian snatching me up and then coming to afterwards and finding myself wearing a dress that I wasn't wearing before and my wand missing."

Bellatrix's shrugged casually as she turned to face the other girl who was now on her feet, eyes demanding answers. "You had a spell cast on you."

"Bloody obviously. But what happened during the spell?" Hermione was getting more and more impatient by the minute at Bellatrix's inadequate answers.

 _Shit, what do I say?_ There was no way that she wanted to admit that they had damn nearly kissed! "Basically I had to find you, and undo the spell."

Hermione jerked her hand in an and-then motion, urging the girl to continue. Bellatrix swallowed deeply. "To break the spell we had to dance together." Then she looked away as memories of the dance, of the way they had been pressed close together, of their lips hovering inches away filled her mind. She could feel a blush grow on her face and she couldn't dare to hold eye contact with the other.

There was a beat of silence as the brunette digested this, feeling a bit weird at her how her old body was blushing. It never did that. "There's something you're not telling me." There was a rustle of fabric as she moved forwards until she was one or two inches away. "What are you not telling me?"

"Can't we just leave it how it is?" Bellatrix asked with a touch of panic now.

"No." Hermione was stubborn. "I want to know."

"Well I'm not going to tell you. You didn't tell me everything about yourself, so I don't see why I can't do the same," Bellatrix refused to give in. She glared defiantly at Hermione, daring her to dispute this. She couldn't.

"Fine then. Be like that." The brunette stalked over to the door, and Bellatrix chalked it up to her victory over the other, when she felt a hand dart into her robes pocket.

"Hey!" she cried angrily, hand racing to catch her wand's handle but she was too slow. Hermione grabbed her by one shoulder and placed the wand tip to the dark haired woman's temple. With a horrified realization that the soul inside Hermione's body was trained in Legilimency, she feared the worst and pushed at the hold on her. Hermione stumbled back, frowning.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix's huffed, scandalized. "You tried to invade my privacy!"

"I only did it because someone here wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know!"

"So is that what you do? You invade people's minds because they don't want to tell you things?"

"It's because you were withholding information that concerns me! I couldn't give a rat's ass if it was about someone else," Hermione cried out, her hands curling on the wand in her grip. Bellatrix hadn't made an effort to reach for it.

"Oh, so I see how it is," Bellatrix said coldly, sniffing.

"That's how it's always been," Hermione grumbled out, the sudden coolness of Bellatrix's tone catching her off guard and making her anger falter. "And besides, your stupid body doesn't have that magical ability yet, so I couldn't even do anything." She handed over the wand to her, letting it lie on the flat of her palm as a sort of peace offering, Bellatrix snatching it up angrily. Hermione had vowed not to hurt the other, yet she just had, even if it hadn't been physically.

"Then it's a good thing this is all just business between us," was the chilly reply that made Hermione wince.

"I'll be going," Hermione added awkwardly and unnecessarily, because she didn't know what else to say and Merlin be damned she would not cave and make an apology if Bellatrix didn't apologize first for being this infuriating and not telling her what it was she wanted to know. This could have all been avoided if the other had just chosen to speak!

Then Hermione awkwardly made her way to the door, swinging it open. Bellatrix was silent as she watched the other go, anger boiling in her veins. She was working her jaw and thinking over things. Just as Hermione exited the doorway, Bellatrix came to a conclusion. "I didn't want to tell you anything so I could spare you from embarrassment. But during the dance you tried to kiss me."

When Hermione spun around with a 'what?' sputtering forth from her lips, Bellatrix used her wand and slammed the door shut on the other's face. Hermione stood there dumbfounded for a moment as her cheeks flared red. That wasn't-what? She had tried to _kiss her_? Why? What sort of spell had she been under?

Hermione shook her head to dispel the redness in her cheeks. Why did she even care? She wasn't some school girl to be worrying about a kiss that had never even happened. But even as she tried to drive the thoughts out of her head, she kept repeating Bellatrix's words over and over again, and wondering how exactly the scene had played out. She knew they had danced together, and that somehow this had lead to them almost joining lips. She badly wished she could remember the scene just so she could know how badly she had embarrassed herself.

 _Merlin, kissing her?_ Hermione's face flushed another shade redder and she had to wait in the hallway a moment so that her face could cool down and the scandalous thoughts could leave her head. It wouldn't do for the Order members to see her so flustered. Curse the younger girl's complexion for turning red so easily. When she felt composed enough, she walked back to the table where the Order members were still sitting around, apparently waiting for the two witches to finish.

"What?" Hermione barked in annoyance, the spat with Bellatrix fueling her snappish attitude. She especially found it annoying the way Ron looked at her. "See something you like?"

The boy flushed at this, because it was after all Hermione's body and the way she had brazenly gestured to it had sparked his teenage imagination. He tried to distract himself with a question. "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably having a good cry or something," Hermione shrugged casually and when she saw Harry and Ron's eyes narrow in suspicion she added, "Over the fortune of being in a body of such high blood status."

"Filth," Ron muttered before he strode past Hermione and went to go check up on the real Hermione.

Hermione merely shrugged again and sat down, going about humming loudly to herself out of tune on purpose to incite the others while tapping on the table tops. She was irked and she was going to get others on the same level of annoyance as her. It seemed she had already gotten to McGonagall because the woman was glaring at her over the frames of her glasses.

Bellatrix was still in the room, trying to calm herself down by looking out the window at the view there. The grassy fields didn't help to calm her down as they reminded her way too much of the fields she had seen outside the hotel windows. Would she ever look at fields the same way?

She snorted bitterly and heaved a deep sigh when a knock came on her door. "Bellatrix, I swear if that's you-"

"Hermione it's me," Ron's muffled voice came in through the closed door and Bellatrix tried not to sigh in irritation. She wasn't in the mood for company but perhaps Ron could make it better. She opened the door with her wand and let him in.

"Uh, hey. You're not crying." He seemed a touch bewildered and disappointed as he noted this. Like he wanted her to be crying so he could comfort her.

"No. I'm not," she noted curtly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking in her rigid stance.

"I'm fine...it's just that everything is stressing me out. Things aren't how they were supposed to be. I was supposed to not die, I was meant to be by your side. Our relationship is suffering because of this. I want to be able to hold your hand and hug you." She could feel a dam break at being denied contact with her boyfriend and soon she really would be crying.

"It's fine. Things will work out," Ron assured although he didn't look at all reassuring. His face was twisted up in a scowl. "Sorry, it's just hard hearing you say all those things about us being in a relationship when you're...her."

Bellatrix's lips thinned humorlessly. "Maybe I should just put a paper bag over my head then whenever I walk around you." Ron hadn't made the situation better. Now he made her feel worse.

"No, don't do that." At least he had the common decency to pretend he didn't want her to do it, but she had seen the glimmer in his eye that meant he had actually considered it for a second or two as a good idea.

Bellatrix sighed. "I think it's time I should go. It's been long enough."

"Right." Ron seemed a little saddened by her sudden desire to end their talk. He had planned more to say but being face to face with the dark witch was making it harder for him to say. The two of them then left back to the room with the members.

"Alright, I'm all settled and will now be leaving. See you soon."

She disappeared and all the remaining members rose to their feet. "Best everyone get's their sleep tonight. Tomorrow is a big day," Kingsley said and Hermione, who had remained seated, picked up her hand, waving it in the air like a little school kid. "And what will I be doing for the night? I don't have anywhere to stay."

Kingsley eyed Harry and the boy couldn't keep the groan in his mouth from coming out. "I already baby sat her once. Can't someone else do it?"

But when he saw the unwavering facial expression on the prime minster's face he sighed and accepted his fate.

Hermione let out a wild whoop at his pain. "I hope you can sleep through loud noises, Potter." Her ominous words did nothing to lift his mood.

It was going to be a long night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Twenty Third Dance: Time to Plan

* * *

 _A good plan violently executed now is better than a perfect plan executed next week. George S. Patton_

* * *

Bellatrix hated coming back to Voldemort's Abode. She hated it especially since she knew she had to leave her friends behind to go over and be in his unpleasant presence. Even her anger at Hermione faded away as all her energies became focused on how much she hated it here.

The good part was that at least it would all end tomorrow before Voldemort could send his Death Eaters to attack the magical prison of Azkaban. She only had to withstand him one more day, one more, and then once he was good and dead she could finally get her body back.

"I must say, Gabriel can be really evil when he wants to be," Dorian said, his words so smug that if Bellatrix saw his face she was certain he would be smirking right now. As it was, he was just a detached voice floating in the confines of her mind. "I never expected him to switch your bodies as an incentive to ensure you killed Voldemort. For a proprietor of heaven he can be a downright devil. Makes me look like a pacifist in comparison."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this. Over the course of the week Dorian had taken to occasionally popping up in her head and inserting comments or just plain up taunting her. It was very irritating. She hoped it wasn't a life long thing.

"Oh, I assure you it is. You'll forever have me as your brain buddy. We'll have the time of our lives!"

And that was another annoying thing he did-read her thoughts! Seriously, she couldn't get any peace! "How you wound me!" Dorian said with a fake pout. "And here I thought we were the best of friends."

" _WE_ are not, I assure you," Bellatrix grumbled out as she made her way over through the thick foliage surrounding Voldemort's new headquarters of evil. "I'm merely here to fix my mistakes. I know you would still love to send me into the deepest pits of hell for messing up your hotel."

There was a thoughtful hmm. "I'm not the only one. Gabriel is still fuming although he won't do anything about it. He's much too _noble_ for that." A sneer on the word noble. "It would interest me if you knew a way to retract that Fiendfyre spell."

Bellatrix shrugged in answer, opening the door to the small shack and entering the mansion inside. She spotted a few Death Eaters milling around, probably doing Death Eater things. Bellatrix didn't know, she didn't really pay much attention to them. She had taken to holing herself up in her quarters whenever she wasn't required to be down here and serving the evil lord. She made up the stairs to her room right now. "I don't see why I should help when you haven't been much help to me. You've tried to kill me several times, it was only smart of me to cast that spell."

"Talking to yourself?" A sharp voice stopped her as she was just about to head into her room, her hand hovering just over the knob. Lips tightening, she turned slowly on her heel, steeling herself. She knew who it was. The only person who had hounded her this whole time she was here. Rookwood melted out from the shadows by an open doorway to the right of her room. She briefly wondered if he knew that she wasn't the real Bellatrix.

"Or have you smuggled someone in here, that I can't see?" Rookwood approached her and she gave him a haughty look. He eyed the space around her, licking his lips. "Someone in an invisibility cloak?" He made a mad grab to the air next to her head. When his fist closed on emptiness he made another grab to her left, then to her right, twirling around on his heel and examining the whole of the hallway. " _Accio_ cloak!" He cried out, whipping his wand out. When nothing came he frowned and turned back to her.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself?" Bellatrix hissed. "Although it was quite amusing to watch you prance around like a dunce."

"I'm not a dunce!" Snarled Rookwood, his face turning a bit red. "You think I'm dumb but I know you've done something to me."

Bellatrix arched a brow, trying to hide her brief flare of panic at those words. "Have you gone delusional? Why would I want to do anything to you? You disgust me, I wouldn't get within three meters of you." _Shit, does he know about the oblivate spells I've cast on him?_

"Hmmm, looks like someone is piecing things together," Dorian hummed. _Shut up!_ Bellatrix snarled inside her head at him as she tried to maintain a calm outer appearance.

"I know something is not right, because every time I go on a mission with you, I lose track of time. And that can only mean one thing," Rookwood took a couple steps forward, wand leveled at her throat. She kept her eyes off of it, focusing on his face instead. She didn't want to let him know she was threatened by it. Her own wand was up in her sleeve and the cold wood of it reassured her. "You've been tampering with my memories. And why is that? What is it that you have to hide?"

"I've nothing to hide from you," Bellatrix said, her voice wavering a bit in the end. _Well great, that's not going to convince him very much_.

"You need to work on your delivery, that was pitiful. Even a child wouldn't be deceived by those lies."

 _Dorian, shut up!_ Now really wasn't the time for him to be in her head.

"Just trying to be helpful," Dorian's tone of voice was too smug and full of amusement for his offer of help to be authentic.

Rookwood wasn't convinced either by her claim because a twisted grin made it's way onto his lips. "What are you up to Bellatrix, that you don't want me knowing about? Are you hiding things from the dark lord? Are you _betraying_ him?"

"Shut up! I don't need to take this from you! I am his loyalest, a position I achieved with hard work and dedication to the cause. I've never cowered down from any task set in front of me!" Her rising fear at him getting closer and closer to hitting the nail on the head was fueling the bite to her words.

He tilted his head in amusement. "Funny, because now it seems you can't even cast a simple crucio!"

Shit, he was getting to close to the truth. With a small flick of her wrist, her wand slide out from her sleeve and into her grip. " _Stupefy!_ " The spell left her wand but Rookwood was ready. He jumped back and deflected it, the spell making a hole in the wall instead. "Behaving like the guilty would, by attacking me. But I'm prepared. I will bring you down and find out the truth!" Brandishing his wand he sent out more spells.

"Oh fun, fighting time!" Dorian chimed in. "Let him have it good, Hermione! Blast him away with your magical prowess!"

Bellatrix put up a protego, the spells rebounding off of it and back at the male Death Eater, who ducked into a room in the hallway to avoid them. Bellatrix needed to knock him out and cast a stronger memory charm on him. It turned out the ones she had done hadn't been strong enough. Either that or she had cast too many too closely and he had noticed his lack of memories. Typically memory charms were to be cast separate from one another and not meant to be done so closely to one another. She should have been more careful. She only had grievances that Rookwood couldn't have waited an extra day. Because that was when the order was coming along.

Rushing down the hall Rookwood had gone in, she was tripped up by a well placed tripping jinx, the man having hidden behind a wall juncture before coming out, his wand at the ready. Crashing down hard on her chin, biting her tongue and drawing tears into her eyes, ("Ouch, that looks like it hurt," Dorian remarked with a fake hiss of pain) her wand stayed thankfully gripped firmly in her hand, and she used it to blindly fire a spell in the direction the jinx had come from. There was a loud cry as it struck him between the eyes. Then scrabbling to her feet, she pumped her arm out hard and the magic that exited her weapon shook the house with it's force. Unfortunately, Rookwood had managed to defend himself partially from it. As it was half his body was struck. The clothes on the left side of his body were singed and hung around his arm and leg as rags. Half his hair stuck up, smoking as the fire in it died down by itself. The rest of the room he was in had been blown apart, the furniture in parts and chunks of the ceiling coming down.

"Wow, would you look at all that power. Come on, use some more. Knock him off of his feet, _kill him_ ," Dorian goaded but Bellatrix ignored him, in too much awe of what she had done. She was momentarily taken aback. How much power did the dark witch have in her body? Was she as strong as Voldemort?

"Looky, looky, what 'ave we got 'ere? A little tiff between lovers?" Alecto had appeared behind Bellatrix, whistling appreciatively at the damage that had been caused.

"Everyone knows Lestrange loves the dark lord and no one else," Travers muttered. He too had appeared in the crack of apparation. Bellatrix gave a quick scan with her eyes. Scabiors and Amycus were next to her as well.

"This is a serious fight," growled out Rookwood. "This bitch has been deceiving the dark lord!"

At this the four Death Eaters gave a look with one another. "Her, deceiving the dark lord?" Travers asked, wide eyed before his eyes narrowed.

In mirth.

One by one the Death Eaters began laughing at Rookwood.

"I'm not making this up!" he blustered, getting flustered by their blatant disregard of his beliefs. His grip on his wand tightened.

"O' please!" Alecto scoffed, coming out of her laugh and placing hands on her hips in a mocking posture. "Bellatrix would never betray t'e dark lord. W'at could ever 'ave put suc' a stupid idear in your 'ead? 'ave you fallen and 'it it somew'ere?"

Bellatrix couldn't believe there would ever come a time she would have been protected by a bunch of Death Eaters, but she guessed anything was possible now that her body had been switched. She was grateful for their support in discrediting Rookwood's claims.

"She's been tempering with my memories!" Rookwood's face contorted in anger, as the Death Eaters shook their head at one another in disbelief over his actions.

"Have you gone mad? Why would she do that?" Scabiors asked.

"Because she's hiding something on those scouting missions. Whenever we have to go out to find Hermione she tampers with my memories. She always does it. I don't know what she's hiding but it has to be something bad!"

"Listen to yourself," Bellatrix put on her best sneer. "The lies you're making up about me are getting more and more incredulous the more you spout them out. You've had it out for me ever since I came back. I have no clue as to why," at this she curled her wand around a strand of her hair, hand on her hip as she walked back and forth in front of him with slow purposeful steps, her heels thudding on the floor. He stood where he was, eyes flicking back and forth to her and the rest of the Death Eaters.

"And frankly it's pissing me off. Scum like you, who ran with their tail between their legs once the great lord was dead, doesn't deserve to question me or my loyalty! I'm so loyal I came back from death for him!" The Death Eaters behind her had grown quiet, watching eagerly for blood. "And what can you claim to do? Nothing. You've never once contributed anything useful to this cause!"

"Stop insulting me, you deranged beast! ("Haha, deranged beast, I love that insult, remind me to use it later," Dorian cackled and Bellatrix willed him to shut up) I will prove one way or another that you're up to no good, mark my words." It looked like it took a great deal of restraint but Rookwood put away his wand. He knew he was outmatched against an outright duel with Bellatrix. Despite her refusal to use the crucio curse she was still powerful. So she could do magic, but why didn't she want to deliver any of the curses? Something was up. He would just have to wait until the time was right to pull the secrets out of her.

The Death Eaters let out small disappointed looks at the lack of fighting. They wanted to see the first lieutenant let loose. It had been forever since they had seen her break something or someone. Her behavior had been different from her attitude pre-death. She was calmer, and less vile. They supposed that death had sobered her up a bit. Still, she wouldn't let anyone insult her and get away with it, would she?

" 'ey, you're going to let 'im go like t'at?" Alecto voiced, hoping to rile up the female Death Eater. Bellatrix arched a brow at her. " 'e slig'ted you. T'at's a downrig't duel in my book."

They wanted her to fight him? And here she had thought she had gotten away with not having to harm anyone anymore. She supposed she would have to buckle down and do it. Bellatrix's look of slight surprise faded away with the small curl of her upper lip. "I would love to give him his due-"

"-But you will not." Voldemort's voice brought everyone's attention to him. He stood in the entrance of the hallway, his black robes billowing around him. "What is this inner squabbling that is disrupting my peace? Shouldn't you all be doing something more constructive like preparing for tomorrow's raid?" His pointed look sent the four Death Eaters scuttling away back to their tasks. Bellatrix made to move away as well but the dark lord's order stopped her. "Not you, Bellatrix, and Rookwood, you stay as well."

"Yes my lord," the man gave a half bow. Bellatrix merely stuffed her wand back up her sleeve and tried to breathe. She hoped she wasn't in trouble with Voldemort. She did not need this so close to the Order's attack.

"Look's like the head honcho is here," Dorian whistled. "You messed up now."

"What is the argument about this time?" the dark lord questioned of Rookwood. The man paled. "It's...nothing. Just a slight disagreement." He cast a furtive glance at Bellatrix but did not say anything more.

 _I wonder why he's not saying anything to the lord now. Did he realize how ridiculous he sounded?_

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "There is something you are not telling me. And you know how I dislike when people, especially my subordinates, keep secrets away from me." _Good then,_ Rookwood thought to himself. _If I make him suspicious of me then he will look inside my head and see the corrupted memories for himself and then he shall know. He shall know the truth. I must hasten to act my part._

Rookwood paled even more at this. "I promise, it's nothing my lord." His voice shook and the dark lord stared at him for what seemed like quite a while before he moved his gaze away to Bellatrix although he still spoke to the man. "Very well. You are dismissed." Rookwood moved with haste to the exit, wondering if his plan had worked, and now it was just the evil lord and Bellatrix in the room. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was like he was looking at her in a new light, looking at her like an animal that he was about to torture. Would he torture her? He seemed to love doing that to his subordinates.

"Ooo, what do we have here? A romantic gaze between the two lovers who have not yet declared their love to one another-"

 _Stop that!_ Bellatrix almost mentally gagged at that idea. _Stop trying to ship us together, Dorian!_

"Hmm, I'll stop, but only because Voldemort's reading your mind and I don't want him to find me here. Later, my lovely lady and best of luck!" With that Dorian was gone and in his place was fresh horror and the slight sensation of pressure. Bellatrix's eyes flashed open wide. Voldemort was reading her mind! That's right, he was a legimens. He was going to find out everything!

A "No!" left her trembling lips and she took two steps back, trying to put up a mental block but she was untrained. It was too late. "Well, well," Voldemort clicked his tongue. He had already picked and prodded her mind apart, finding out everything he needed to in mere seconds. "What do we have here?"

The light in the hallway seemed to get even darker, the place even colder, as Bellatrix shook and backed up into the wall, Voldemort coming closer to her, one slow step at a time. "It looks like someone has been betraying me by working with the members of the Order. Isn't that right, Hermione Granger?" His sickening grin at the end, as his figure loomed over her, was enough to make her break out in a sweat.

He had figured it all out.

It was over.

* * *

The sun's early morning rays were just peeking in through the small apartment window, eager to wake up it's sleeping occupants. Well, trying to sleep, occupants. Harry sat in the kitchen, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, the steam wafting up to his sleep deprived face. He had barely slept at night, Hermione keeping him up with her antics. She had insisted on trashing the place once more for good measure before she kicked him out of the bedroom, claiming the bed for herself. Since the apartment only had one bed, he was stuck with a small worn green couch that did no wonders for his back. He had gone to sleep there but the lumps made him wake up every couple of hours when it got too painful to remain lying that way. And if that wasn't bad enough then Hermione's screams and the noises of her breaking things woke him sporadically up as well. He swore, it was like she was trying to keep him up on purpose.

He had knocked on her door several times, worried for his own health when particularly loud crashes filled the air, jolting him out of bed so badly he thought the place was getting bombed and that his heart would jump out of his chest. He had no idea what was going on, or what she was doing there. But then again there was no point in trying to understand a madwoman's actions. He only hoped she wasn't hurting Hermione's body. But she had never opened the door when he tried to check up on her and so he had been forced to barge in and stop her from wrecking the furniture. She had taken to dismantling and tossing apart the parts of a wardrobe, a dresser, her closet and even her bed. Each time he came in something new had been broken. And he had fixed it, only to come back and find that she had broken it once more. How she did this without a wand was beyond him, but his sleep deprived brain did not question it. He was too pissed off by her constantly waking him and by the smirk she wore on her face as she sat perched on the windowsill and watched him put everything back together, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't forget that little piece over there," she had said arrogantly, jutting her chin over at a piece he had forgotten to include when he was rebuilding the drawer for the third time that night.

Mumbling unintelligibly under his breath he added it. "Now, for Merlin's sake, will you go to bed!" Harry was fed up with fixing up the broken things. "I can't sleep with all this racket! And you should be sleeping too. We have to infiltrate the Death Eaters tomorrow. Unless you really don't want to kill Voldemort."

Hermione's nostrils flared at that accusation. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that Potty boy. And if you are so bothered by my wanderings and going abouts then by all means place a silencing charm on the door."

Harry hadn't realized that he could have done this all along. He felt stupid for forgetting about that nifty little spell and the glimmer in her eyes told him she thought him stupid as well for not figuring this out before. "Because for some of us, we can't sleep peacefully oblivious to the world around us." With that Hermione shooed him out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Harry sighed, rubbed his face. Looked at the couch, looked at the time. It was already five in the morning. Not worth going back to sleep when he had to meet up with the other members in two hours time. He went over to the kitchen and made himself some coffee, hoping it would keep him up.

Hermione sat in her room, staring out the window. It was getting lighter and no doubt soon the day would break. But she couldn't sleep despite how much she wanted to. The memories of what she had done to people ran in her head, filling it with screams. Her hands dug through her curls. Breaking the furniture helped her cope with it when it was too much but it always came back and it was worst at night. She couldn't help but long for the days in the hotel when her mind wasn't tormented by the weight of her sins. Maybe she could bargain with the judges and they could fix this somehow? Now she understood why she had hurt others. It was partially because of her loyalty to Voldemort and partially because when she hurt someone, or destroyed something, it eased the voices in her head. But she wondered, had these voice always been in her head?

Sighing she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window pane. The sooner to killing Voldemort, the closer to getting her body back, and when she did she was going to disappear. Naturally she'd check up on Narcissa once in a while and her son Draco but other than that she was going to keep as far away from others as she could.

* * *

The members of the Order were gathered in the Burrow, the safest place for their meeting before they stormed Voldemort's Abode. Arthur, George and McGonagall were helping themselves to some toast and tea that Molly had settled in the center of their table. The red haired woman still didn't want to join in the fight but she was going to make sure they were well fed before they left. George was putting jam on his bread. Kingsley had just finished a plate of eggs and bacon. Ron too had polished his off, belching appreciatively and Molly, who was putting down another stack of perfectly toasted bread, grabbed the two wizards plates to take to the kitchen. Billy sidestepped around her as he made his way from the kitchen, crunching on an apple.

"Is Harry on his way?" Arthur asked around the crunch of bread as he took a bite. He was glancing at the paper in his hands. The headlines said nothing about Voldemort. So it seemed the world still didn't know about him yet. And the Order was going to keep it this way. The world was still too shattered to face the threat of the greatest and evillest wizard of all time for the third time. They would lose all hope if they had to face him again.

"He should be," Kingsley said, looking at the watch on the wall that told the arrival of all the family members of the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione's faces had been added to it and as he watched the hands got closer and closer to the home symbol. There was knock on the door a second later just as the hands both moved to home. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had been worried that something had occurred to the boy. He had felt bad about leaving Potter to watch over her but there was no one else he trust to be magically able to contain her or to outsmart her. The only other option would have been for Molly to watch over her but that was not going to work out well. Kingsley had dealt with Bellatrix, and while the witch seemed behaved for now, he knew she couldn't be trusted to not aggravate Molly into fighting her. She also couldn't be trusted to not go back on her word. But they would have to help Bellatrix so that Hermione could get her body back. And then he would make sure to punish the evil witch.

Molly waved her wand and the door opened up to admit Harry and Hermione into the house. "How good to see you Harry," she swept up to him, completely ignoring the brunette behind him. She had been worried for him too, afraid that the witch would do something to him. She couldn't stand to lose him either. She pinched his cheeks and frowned. There were bags under his eyes. "Did you not get any sleep?"

"Uh, no, had a rough night. I was stressing over the fight," Harry answered, covering up the truth with a white lie. He ruffled the back of his head sheepishly. He did not want Molly to go on a rampage against Bellatrix. The aforementioned witch, now trapped in the brunette's body, made her way over to the table and plopped down in an empty seat. She pulled the plate of toast towards her and began to devour it, hogging it all for herself.

Molly let go of Harry's cheeks to let the boy go and sit down at the table and eat. He responded to greetings of good morning from his friends and fellow Order members before eyeing the plate of toast Hermione had. One arm was thrown possessively over it, the other holding up a piece of bread to her mouth. His stomach growled in hunger and when he tried to reach out for some bread her free hand slapped his away. "It's my bread Potty, get your own."

"You will not be behaving this way, in my house!" Molly shrilled out. She had been intent on ignoring the girl but given her rude and abhorrent behavior there was no way this was going to happen. She could feel her blood pressure rising already.

Hermione's eyes grew big and she looked around the place. "This is your house? I thought I was sitting inside a zoo. I see Weasels, cowardly Gryffins and pigs everywhere." Hermione's voice was innocent but her words were barbs aimed at Ron, Arthur, George, Molly, Billy as well as Harry and McGonagall.

"So I'm the pig eh?" Kingsley said, leaning back in his chair, more amused than angered, the same time McGonagall started up, "We Gryffindors are not cowardly!"

However, all of their statements were lost under Molly's shriek of " _Silenco!_ " The spell hit Hermione square in the nose, and knocked her to the ground along with the plate of toast. All the members of the Order looked at Molly, the housewitch's face matching her hair. "She does not get to insult me or my family in my _own_ house," she explained as she thumbed her wand. Hermione stood up, brushing off the pieces of toast that had fallen on her. She looked pissed but knew better than to retaliate. She pulled out her wand to reverse the silencing spell. "I would strike you down now, but I know that unfortunately I need your help to save me and Hermione. Still, if I were you I would watch my back, because a wayward spell or two might just hit you one day."

"You don't get to threaten my mum like that!" Ron stood up, his chair scraping loudly behind him. Arthur and George also stood up, with Billy being the last to join. Their eyes were burning brightly in protectiveness.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she picked up her chair and sat back down. "I wasn't threatening her. Merely warning her about bad things that could happen to wizards or witches. You should be thanking me for the heads up."

"I don't-" Ron's retort was cut off.

"That's enough everyone. I don't think we should be engaging in arguments when we have a mission to focus on." Kingsley rose from his chair and stared at each of the rising Weasley family members until they relented and sat back down. "Molly, you may leave now." Molly sniffed angrily but went off to the kitchen, mumbling under her breath something about dark witches and how she was gracious enough to let the murderer into her house and yet here she was, making a mess.

Kingsley cleared his throat and began reiterating the plan once more. They had already gone over it extensively but it never hurt to go over it another time. When they were done, it was now half past seven and soon Bellatrix would be arriving to escort them to Voldemort's Abode. The mood in the room turned slightly anxious as they waited for her arrival. George took to magicking his salt and pepper to dance on the table tops, Ron and Harry bent their heads in discussion, McGonagall, Arthur, and Kingsley talked ministry affairs, and Billy sat quietly staring down at the table top, arms crossed over his chest. Hermione was the only one who was humming loudly to herself, a cheerful little tune. Her wand, which had been granted back to her to help in the fight, was twirling around in her hair.

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" Ron asked, worried about the success of the mission. "Not only does Hermione have to kill Voldemort but she also has to get her body back. I'm not sure she can do it. She's more of a, you know, book girl not an action one."

"She'll be fine. She's already dealt with being around Voldemort for this long, I'm sure if she really wasn't clever she would have gotten caught by now. But she hasn't. So we have to believe in her that she can do it, that she can kill him. And the body switching will have to come later." Harry's stomach churned in anxiousness and he was glad he hadn't eaten anything yet. Otherwise he might not be able to keep it down. Killing someone wasn't an easy feat. While Harry had not directly directly killed Voldemort it was as close to the real act as he had ever gotten and it had chilled him to the bone. And now Hermione would have to actually kill him. How would that affect her soul? Would she change? Would she grow dark and bitter? He wished she didn't have to do it. He didn't want her to suffer. She still had so much going for her.

"But what if they can't switch bodies? What if their stuck like this forever?" Ron put his hands in his hair and let out a long sigh. This was a possibility that none of them wanted to consider, but Ron had to finally voice it, his darkest fear that Hermione would be forever trapped in the older witch's body. He needed to have his fears recognized and assuaged.

"It won't happen. There has to be a way to fix it," Harry said quietly, although he too feared such an outcome.

Hermione had overheard some of the conversation between the two boys, which wasn't hard since they were in front of her. Bellatrix had told her about how if they killed Voldemort then they would get their bodies back; that the body switch was some 'gift' the judges had given them in the first place. But the two girls never really got around to having a concise discussion on it.

 _Bloody judges and their stupid little gifts. I wonder what the third one will be?_

A knock on the door stopped all conversation at the table and in silence they watched as Harry stumbled out of his seat to go open the door. Bellatrix had arrived. She stood on the steps, face sober and tired looking.

"Let's get this started," she strode into the house, shutting the door behind her. Harry was glad to see his friend look fine; he was more worried about her than he would like to admit. Ron and Ginny were worried as well. Harry had told his girlfriend about this whole situation and she had helped to soothe his fears. She was worried about Hermione, shocked that they hadn't noticed the switch before, and horrified that her best friend was stuck in an evil witch's body for the foreseeable future. Yet, she strongly believed that if anyone could cope with such a situation then it was the brainiac brunette. Hermione was tougher than others thought.

Luna and Neville had been kept out of the loop, mainly because of what had happened to Neville's parents and because Luna wasn't much of a fighter. They reasoned they would tell the two later, once everything was settled down.

"Alright, I need Hermione to come with me," Bellatrix stated and Hermione stood up with an annoyed sigh. "Then once I bring her to the dark lord, I'll drop the portkey in the house and all of you will come and ambush the Death Eaters, just as we planned."

"Here's the portkey," Kingsley handed the object, a spoon, to her. She weighed it in her hand before she pocketed it. Taking a deep breath she looked each of the members of the Order in the eye. "Alright. We can do this. I'll see you on the other side." Harry was surprised that Hermione wasn't saying more; he thought she would make some sort of speech or something about how appreciative she was for their help but he supposed she was impatient to get this over with. If Harry was trapped in Bellatrix's body, he'd be impatient to leave it too.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione roughly by the elbow and the two of them left to go outside so they could apparate away. Harry and Ron watched the two go. Harry really wished Ginny had been allowed to join this mission but Molly didn't trust her daughter to be anywhere next to the evil witch as long as she was alive. His girlfriend would have been a great addition to the team and would have helped ground him during this whole experience. It was unrealistic how they were about to fight Voldemort for a third time. Shaking his head he caught Ron's eye. The boy too looked grim but he was ready. He wasn't going to back out of this. He was going to stay the whole way this time and save Hermione. Ron loved her and would fight for her sake.

And he was sure that everyone around this table loved and respected her too, that was why they had come back together even though they had disbanded. To help her get her body back and to destroy the dark lord once and for all. A small smile came onto Ron's lips as a thought formed in his head. "They do say third times the charm."

"What?" Harry furrowed his brows, not quite catching all that Ron had said.

"Nothing, nothing," Ron shook his head. He was now certain that this would be the last time they ever had to fight the dark lord.


	26. Chapter 26

**Masquerade Act Two: When the Masks Fall**

The Twenty Fourth Dance: The Third Times the Charm

 **A/N: Alright, so for clarification, whatever Bellatrix does or says in this, is actually Hermione doing or thinking it. Same concept applies for Hermione. There will be some instances where Hermione will be referred to as Bellatrix and Bellatrix as Hermione by the others. I know this is very confusing. It confused the crap out of me too when I was writing this chapter. I tried to make it as easy to follow but it probs still isn't. But you guys are smart. You'll figure it out.**

* * *

 _Success is simply a matter of luck. Ask any failure. Earl Wilson_

* * *

The tug of apparation faded from Hermione's stomach as her and Bellatrix appeared in the middle of thick forest. In front of them stood a shabby little shack, one that Bellatrix was leading Hermione too, still roughly tugging her by the elbow and not allowing the brunette to get her bearings at all.

"A shack, eh? Didn't take Voldemort for one that downgraded. But I suppose anything is possible when one comes back from the dead," Hermione commented but Bellatrix didn't answer her, her face staring straight forwards to the shack, unoccupied hand raised in a gesture that let them pass through unharmed through the door. Hermione frowned at the raven haired woman's lack of words. "Not one for talking? Too nervous?" When Bellatrix still didn't answer Hermione's scowl deepened. Bellatrix, or more correctly, Hermione's soul, masquerading as Bellatrix, would be chatting up a storm by now. Even when situations were tense the brunette had often yammered Bellatrix's ear off with questions and stipulations and hypothetical situations. But now, nothing. _How odd..._.something wasn't sitting right with Hermione, or for Bellatrix's soul stuck in the younger woman's body.

She didn't have another chance to dwell on this because they were walking down the hall to a living room, where various dark cloaked figures were standing about, or sitting down on the sofa's and chairs, chatting in hushed tones or simply posturing evilly. Hermione did not miss such pastimes. She remembered how boring it had been trying to stand and look intimidating among one another; basically it was a competition between the Death Eaters for them to see who could out evil the other in terms of appearance. She had never had the patience for such things and in the end she had taken to storming around the place, throwing curses here and there and screaming and ranting at the top of her lungs. This got the rest of the Death Eaters to stop bothering her and also won her the spot for the evillest from the Death Eaters as no one could ever achieve as much chaos as she could. She had one uped them and brought an end to their stupid activities but it seemed that they had decided to bring it back and Hermione hadn't been doing a good enough job as Bellatrix in order to stem the continuation of the practices.

The presence of the two women entering the room brought all of the Death Eater's attention on them. Hermione could make out a few familiar faces under the hoods. There was Antonin, although he looked nothing like his handsome previous self, the war leeching his looks from him. Scabior too was thin and malnourished, Alecto's and Amycus' eyes shrunken into their facial sockets. In fact, they all looked like this- haunted shells of their former selves. The only one who was worst off was Travers. His clothes hung around him like rags and his eyes flicked back and forth every couple of seconds, a mad and unsteady gleam to them. There were a couple of others she didn't recognize. Either they were new members, judging from their more well groomed appearances or she had never run into them during her course as lieutenant.

"Looky 'ere, it seems Bellatrix 'as caug't 'erself a lovely little doveling," Alecto clicked her tongue, hands on her hips.

"About time," growled out Travers, appraising Hermione with an unhealthy glint in his eyes and Hermione had to hold back from snarling at him. She told herself she was playing as Hermione and had to sell her part. So she schooled her features into ones of confusion and horror. "What's...what's going on?" she asked. Before she had arrived, she had added a disillusionment charm so it looked right now like she had put up a fight with Bellatrix before being captured. There was bruise around her eye, blood trickling down her lip and her clothes had a couple of rips and tears in place. She made to move in the raven haired witch's grip but Bellatrix tugged her closer and slide a wand to her throat. "Where is my lord? I wish to show him the good news."

"He's out right now," grumbled out a voice. It belonged to Rookwood, who was actually disappointed that Voldemort had done nothing to Bellatrix after he had put all that effort into making sure the dark lord would read her mind. It seemed the little ploy had not worked and now he would only look like an idiot. And worse yet Bellatrix had actually captured the girl.

"Well then call him back," Bellatrix ordered childishly. "I had express directions to deliver this girl to him."

"I can take her off your hands if you'd like," Travers offered and Hermione did curl her lip up this time, in disgust. She knew what he was getting at and she did not like it one bit.

"No." Bellatrix's answer was wooden. "I am to bring her to him."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" Travers argued. "We could have a bit of fun with her, torture her you know. The dark lord surely wouldn't mind."

"He would mind if she was too incoherent to answer," Bellatrix replied.

"He's only going to kill her anyways," Amycus spoke up, his deep voice a rumble in his chest.

Hermione gave out a scream at this, making sure her eyes were wide in fear as she twisted in the elder witch's grip. "No, no, he can't do that! Voldemort's dead, he's gone. You need to realize this-" A slap to her face stopped her cold. Had Bellatrix just slapped her? Hermione's eyes were genuinely wide now, but in shock. Bellatrix (the real Hermione) was really taking this act seriously. Who knew the girl had it in her?

She raised questioning eyes to Bellatrix and found herself staring into vacant eyes. "You will hold your tongue, you little bitch. You dare to speak his glorious name with your mudblood mouth?" At this she gave Hermione a vicious shake, making the brunette's teeth clack together. "The lord has risen once more, to take his rightful claim upon this planet. To unite the purebloods together and kill off all the mudbloods, and you will be his first. So be honored." Her red lips split in two as she leered down at Hermione, whose mind was currently rewinding and replaying one phrase over and over. _We've been compromised, the plan is going to fail. She's been Imperioed_.

Hermione had seen enough people under the Imperius curse during her time as Voldemort's right hand and she knew what a person under it looked like. The one sign that always gave away an Imperioed person was their eyes. They were vacant and glassy, no sign of an awake conscious anywhere within them.

 _Fucken bloody hell, now what do we do?_ The Order had relied heavily on the fact that Bellatrix would not be under any spell when the plan would be set in motion, but she was. And Hermione had no doubt she would actually get killed if she stayed around. But what was she to do? She had her wand on her, could she fight her way out?

No, there were simply too many people and to be blunt, Hermione's magical capabilities sucked arse. Hard. If she had been in her old body then there was no question she could somehow orchestrate her escape but as it stood...

Could she maybe make a grab for the portkey and send herself back to the Burrow? That seemed like it could be her only escape plan before Voldemort arrived. But yet again, there were too many people in this room for her to attempt such a thing. Why had the dark lord even cast the spell on Bellatrix? Had she not been acting Bellatrix-like enough? _Damn it, I knew we should have never let her do this double spy stuff. She's terrible at it!_ Whatever the cause had been, the dark lord was making Bellatrix act like her old self, which meant that she was also going to be easily manipulated by anger and make rash decisions.

A smile worked it's way unbidden to Hermione's lips as she realized something. Her odds for escaping would be no good if she was in a room of Death Eaters but...if she was one on one with Bellatrix then she could find a way to grab the portkey one way or another.

"What are you smiling about, muddy?" Bellatrix hissed, her nails pricking into Hermione's skin painfully, her wand pressing down more harshly on her pulse-point.

"You honestly think that just because Voldemort is back a third time, that he will win this time? You are sorely mistaken. Harry will beat him again, and your armies will crumble once more."

"You shut up!" Bellatrix snarled. "You know nothing of this world you self centered and stupid Gryffindor. This time my lord will kill all of your pathetic friends along with your disgusting and filthy kind!"

Gods, had she really sounded like that when she worked for Voldemort? Hermione shivered to think how cliched and deranged she had seemed.

"I'd like to see him try," Hermione jeered before she spat on her face. Bellatrix's nostrils flared and she raised her wand hand to wipe away the offending saliva. Jeers came from the Death Eater's around them, instigating and escalating the situation.

"I was going to let you go but it looks like you need to be taught some manners before we go and present you to the dark lord," Bellatrix's voice was uneven and it looked like she was struggling to hold in her temper. _Excellent,_ Hermione thought. _It's going just like I foresaw._ The quick success of her plan also made her a bit worried about her character; it begged her to reevaluate her personality, but that was something she refused to do and especially not now.

"Heh, looks like the old Bella is back. I knew she couldn't hold back from torturing anyone for too long," Scabiors commented as Bella directed Hermione into a room next to this one.

"In, in I said!" she pushed on Hermione who twisted in her grip, trying to put up some sort of fight. "You let me go!" Hermione huffed and pushed herself against her, hands coming up to push at her shoulders when the witch struck her with a fist on her temple and black rocked Hermione's vision as she stumbled down to the floor, hands grasping at Bellatrix's robes to stop her descent.

"Get off me you dirt!" Bellatrix snarled, kicking at Hermione to get her off of her. The brunette cowered as kicks covered her ribs. Pain bloomed and she bit her lip to stop from crying out. The kicks continued. "Move, get in. I said, in!" Forced, Hermione crawled her way into the middle of the room, where she collapsed by the fireplace. In her old body she would have barely been this winded by the kicks but it seemed the younger girl's body sorely lacked any type of resilience to pain. So she knew if she was crucioed it would be hell. That was why she needed to get out of here.

Good thing she had the portkey. It was wrapped in her hand, the cool metal soothing. She had gotten it during the tussle with Bellatrix, staged so that she could pickpocket the woman. Now all she had to do was activate it. But the question remained, did she want to leave Bellatrix here or bring the woman back with her? No doubt it would be unwise and unfair to leave Bellatrix here. Even though the girl deserved it for being so stupid and allowing Voldemort to curse her.

That meant she was going to have to knock her out, because she wasn't going to just come if Hermione asked nicely. _Great. Just great._

She eyed the dark witch out of the corner of her eye, still pretending she was too hurt too move. Bellatrix was pacing around her, wand twirling with manic energy. "You are so pathetic. Scum like you deserve to die out. You only take the jobs and resources that true wizards need. You aren't even fit to breathe this very air."

Ouch, did she really use to talk like this? Hermione made a mental note to herself to not say any of these things if she truly wanted to better herself and get out of a fate with hell. "I don't need to listen to this," Hermione said slowly, making sure that her wand, which was up in her free hand's sleeve, was there. It wouldn't do well if she had lost it in the small scuffle from before, because she was going to need it now if she was going to insult Bellatrix. "You purebloods are the real scum here. You think everything is your birthright simply because you were born with nobler blood. You go around living life without putting much effort into anything, expecting everything on a silver platter and then get mad when someone whose actually hardworking and talented takes it from you." Hermione spoke the words she knew would have deeply angered and aroused the resentment in her old mindset.

"You little bitch! How dare you speak to me like this!" Bellatrix's wand was quick and if Hermione hadn't slowly slide her wand down during her speech, then she would have never been able to raise a defensive spell in time. But she had and put up a protego that blocked the cruciatus curse.

Bellatrix let out an enraged snarl, upset that Hermione had tricked her. She launched another spell at the brunette, who had managed to get to her feet now and taken cover behind a couch in the nicely furnished room. She had to tuck her body in on itself so as to squeeze in the tight space between the object and the wall. The spell missed her by an inch and she let out a silent thanks that it had. If not she would have turned to ashes. There was still a chance she would. She knew the exact extent of her old body's skills and it was not looking good. And it would be looking even worse if she didn't knock out the raven haired witch before their duel brought too much attention to them.

"You dare spout such trivial nonsense in my presence? You will pay for it, just wait until I get my hands on you." Was the heated promise, one Hermione did not want to see up-kept. She blindly fired some spells out to keep Bellatrix from advancing on her and more spells were flung at Hermione's hiding spot, the couch taking hits that ripped it's stuffing, exploded bits and pieces of it and set it on fire. It was no longer useful and Hermione had to find a new place to hide. Or maybe not quite completely useless. With a quick flick of her wand she sent the flaming couch at Bellatrix who was not expecting the giant object flying at her.

The dark witch reduced the size of the couch and then tossed the small flaming object into the dark fire place which set it ablaze. At this moment Hermione took her chance to advance on the witch, not having the patience to stay and plan her form of battle any longer. She was more of the sort to leap into conflict anyways. She aimed three blue colored spells at Bellatrix but the witch was too fast and she brushed them all aside. Realizing she should probably hide, Hermione canted to the right to hide behind another couch but the witch was ready. With a happy leer on her face she span her wand around and caught Hermione right in the stomach just as the brunette was mere inches from cover.

Outside, the Death Eaters were privy to the noises coming from the room next to theirs. "I 'ear...dueling?" Alecto had a confused frown on her face. "Is t'at rig't?"

"But why would they be dueling?" Scabiors poised, edging away from where his ear had been pressed against the door. The doors here were thick but not thick enough to hide the sounds of screams or cries of terror that came from their captive guests sometimes.

"I agree with my sister, it does seem like they are dueling," Amycus supported. He too was by the door, although he wasn't pressed against it. There was no more room for him to do so, Rookwood, Travers, Scabiors and Alecto all taking up the space.

"See, I knew something was weird with Bellatrix. Why would she be dueling with a supposed enemy?" Rookwood said, straightening up from his bent position, his pointer finger waggling all knowingly in the air.

"Maybe because one is supposed to be dueling with their enemies in the first place. That's our job after all. To take out the forces of good. It would not be strange if Bella was dueling Hermione. Perhaps she is taunting her, giving the golden girl a glimpse of hope for escape and then savagely shutting her down before she gets to torturing her," Antonin stated, coming up to join the others.

Rookwood tsked angrily. It seemed the other Death Eaters still took him for a fool. "Then I'll go in and check. If she is doing nothing out of the ordinary I do not see why I cannot partake in it." His hand hovered over the door knob when a sharp piercing cry jolted all the Death Eaters. It had caught them off guard.

"Well, there you go. The torments begun. No need to check now," Travers said, a bit glumly. He had been hoping to torture some folks but Voldemort had not given the okay for him to do so yet. He only knew he would be allowed to fight in the ambush on Azkaban later this day. He supposed that would be good enough.

The screams continued, loud and sharp, accompanied by loud gleeful laughter. The symphony of madwoman. The Death Eaters all moved away from the door and Rookwood tsked again, angry that his suspicions went largely unproved. He knew something was up with Bellatrix, he just didn't know what, or how to prove it.

Hermione lay inside the room, on the floor, screaming her lungs out. It hurt, it hurt so damn much. Pain laced up and down her body, hitting every nerve, raking its white hot claws against her bones, grinding down on it. She grit her teeth to try and stop her screams but it didn't work. Hermione's body was too weak to stand up to this much pain. She contorted on the thick rug of the room, her hold on the spoon and on her wand loosening until they had fallen out of her hands and rolled away from her. Instead her hands snagged in the carpet, making purchase in it to keep her grounded as the pain rocked her world. She was vaguely aware that Bellatrix was standing over her, lips curled in a grin as she cackled loudly.

When the first spasm of pain passed, Hermione knew that the spell had run it's course. She took in deep heaving breaths of air, grateful for the air even though her lungs burned as she breathed. Her eyes, blurry with tears, tried to locate her wand or the spoon. "Can't take the spell muddy? Maybe you should think before you make me mad next time, only there won't be a next time for you," there was a soft laugh at this. "My lord is going to kill you for what you and your blood traitor friends did to him." She crouched down to Hermione at this, her wand descending down to her throat. It stilled Hermione and made her attempts to covertly reach for her wand, which had rolled under the couch, stop. The spoon too was out of her reach, the tip just barely brushing her fingers. Bellatrix's eyes caught this and she moved her wand with decision to Hermione's outstretched hand. She pressed the hard tip down to soft palm and another cry left Hermione's mouth as sensations of fire spread from that spot up to her arm to her shoulder.

"Naughty little girl, trying to reach for her wand."

"This is quite ironic, don't you think?" Hermione muttered through gritted teeth, willing her breathing to steady.

"What are you talking about?" The question was brisk, demanding.

"I tormented you like this in the past Hermione, and now you're doing the same to me, albeit it is still your body. I suppose I deserve it. Makes us even now."

Bellatrix's lips curled grotesquely. "I have no idea what nonsense you are spouting out from that muddy and diseased mouth of yours. But I can quickly quell it." With a savage twist of her wand, the heat emanating from it increased and Hermione let out a loud cry. It felt like her right arm was literally going up in flames right now, although there were no visible flames. And did she just catch a whiff of her cooking flesh? Her palm was turning a bright red and then black, as her skin literally cooked. The blackness began to spread up her wrist, boiling the blood in her veins in its ascent.

Tears streamed freely from her eyes and she kicked her feet reflexively against the floor, screams ripping from her throat. _Fuck, this hurt. Come on, snap out of that stupid spell!_ She urged the older woman in her thoughts because she couldn't verbalize anything intelligent right now. But Hermione knew the only way to reverse the Imperius curse was with another spell and she was now wandless with her wand hand currently being cooked to well done.

Suddenly the pain disappeared as Bellatrix's wand rose away. Immediately the pain in her right arm died down to a dull throb although the scent of cooked flesh remained hanging in the air. "Well, well. Hello there Bellatrix," Bellatrix's voice was different. Deeper and more suave.

"What?" Hermione asked, her throat hoarse. Had she heard right?

"It seems you are in quite the situation right now," Bellatrix commented, still on her haunches over Hermione. Hermione recognized that voice from somewhere. "Dorian!" she sputtered out, after her synapses clicked together. "What- what are you doing in that body? Have you possessed her? Are you doing this to me as a sick sort of joke?" Hermione could not stop the anger from fueling her voice. She made to sit up but instantly regretted it, her body screaming at her to lie the fuck back down. Still, she didn't want to seem weak in front of Dorian so she stayed put, her muscles trembling in protest. Dorian, wearing Bellatrix's body, pushed her back down with a single hand on her shoulder. She flopped back to the carpet but retained an angry glare on him.

"It's not a joke, although it was a nice bit of justice. You got some of what you had coming to you. It would have been better if your bodies had been reversed when it happened but," at this a hapless shrug.

"Then return our bodies to us," Hermione demanded.

Bellatrix shook her head at this, her curls bouncing around her face. "I cannot. It is not my gift, therefore I cannot reverse it. Only the judge who gifted it can. And since that was Gabriel, only once the conditions for it have been fulfilled will the magic revert. Or you could kindly ask him to do it for you. That would work too."

"I would ask him, if I could find his cowardly ass anywhere," Hermione grunted out.

"Yes, well he is very busy with that little nasty fire spell you left. He won't be responding anytime soon."

"Then what are you doing here? Are you going to taunt me?"

Bellatrix chuckled, something deep and rumbling that looked strange coming from her. _Great, it looks like my old body not only houses Hermione's soul, but was also cursed by Voldemort and is now possessed by Dorian. I swear if I get back and find anything changed with it...!_ The mental threat was left as it was, because Hermione still did not have enough breath in her lungs to say such long sentences.

"I'm here to help. Because you've mucked things up. It appears Hermione was controlled by Voldemort to turn against the Order. Voldemort read her mind using occulumency and found out the whole truth. He now knows the two of you switched souls. But what he intends to do with that knowledge I do not know."

"So? It means nothing. I will kill him either way, he won't have time to figure out what to do about this soul switch issue."

Bellatrix looked down at Hermione and could not resist pinching her cheek. "You are so adorable when you get angry like that. Especially since you lack the magical prowess to back up your verbal lashings. Really sucks being in Hermione's body, doesn't it?"

Hermione snapped her teeth at her retreating hand, the one that had pinched her cheek till it stung red. "Get to your point Dorian. I still have a plan to execute."

"No need to be so grumpy," Bellatrix huffed, blowing up a strand of her hair. "Beside you can't do much in the state you are in." Straddling Hermione's waist for a better stance Dorian raised Bellatrix's wand and began muttering words under her breath, her wand hovering over Hermione's hurt arm, her flesh regenerating. The rest of her body's aches began to float away as the wand swept up and over her chest, to her neck and then to her face as well, the tip always a teasing centimeter or two away. Hermione would have complained about this treatment but her body already felt better.

"I didn't know you could actually be useful," Hermione muttered, not willing to seem grateful to him.

"I do have my uses," Bellatrix answered, a small smirk on her lips before she sobered up. "Going back to the issue at hand, I've used some of my powers to rid Hermione's soul and your body of Voldemort's magic. She's as good as back to normal. However, I won't be able to offer anymore assistance after this. Taking over her body and fighting the spell from the inside has taxed me, especially since your world is out of my domain of magic. So whatever you do," at this Bellatrix leaned down closer to her, dark eyes peering down her nose into brown eyes, "do not waste the chance I have given you."

"And why are you helping us? I thought you wanted to see us suffer?"

Skirting around a concrete answer she spoke,"if you complete this mission then the third and final gift comes into play and I think the two of you will greatly appreciate it. I know I will especially enjoy it." With a tiny smirk, Bellatrix's eyes rolled back into her head as Dorian exited the vicinity of her mind and the body slumped over Hermione, who was now pinned to the floor by an unconscious person.

"Wonderful. Super looking forward to that gift now," Hermione mumbled sarcastically before she rolled the body off of her to the left. Bellatrix's eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully. Was she truly fine now like the judge claimed? Or would she still be under the curse when she woke up? Hermione didn't know but she certainly didn't have a lot of time left. She wondered how much she had wasted already. Snatching up her wand and the portkey, she gave her recently healed arm an experimental move. It seemed fine. The judge had patched her up good for now.

Quickly thinking she set up wards on the door to this room. One was a repelling charm that would send any and all who approached it away, thinking they had something else to do. Another was a sound charm, it would replay her screams to make it seem like she was still being tormented. That should buy her some time to figure things out. Then she levitated Bellatrix's still sleeping body onto the only undamaged couch in the room before she activated the portkey by placing it in the middle of the room by muttering out the activating phrase.

Immediately the members of the Order appeared, wands at the ready and in defensive positions. They peered each and every way, wands held up at enemies that weren't here. It took them a while to orientate themselves, as they wondered why there was silence and nobody here but Hermione with an unconscious Bellatrix.

"What's going on here," Arthur asked, eyeing Hermione and then Bellatrix on the couch. "This wasn't in the plan."

"It's a trap, she's betrayed and tricked us!" Ron shouted out and let out an expelliarmous, meaning to disarm Hermione but the girl put up a protego casually. "Look, I appreciate all the distrust, really, I do," she said sarcastically, "but I have bad news that I need to convey to you, before any more accusations are flung at me. Along with spells." She sent a pointed looked at Ron who still looked livid enough to fling another one out at her, but Harry's outstretched hand stopped him.

"Tell us what happened," Harry ordered, coming to stand in the front of the group. "Why is Hermione hurt?"

"Oh, and how are you Bellatrix? Did you get tortured or something? Are you feeling better now? I'm doing fine," Hermione asked and answered her own questions.

"You got tormented? By who?" Ron asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I did, by her," Hermione pointed accusingly at Bellatrix. "But I'm better now. And so is she. Apparently she was put under the Imperius curse by Voldemort."

"How?" George shot out. "She was fine."

"Yes, this all sounds a bit odd," McGonagall added.

"Just let me explain before the Death Eaters make their way in," Hermione growled out.

"So we _are_ at the Death Eaters headquarters," Kingsley mussed to himself but loudly enough that Hermione heard him.

"Yes," she snapped impatiently. "I wouldn't drag you to the wrong location, now would I?"

"Seems like something you would do. You're evil after all," Ron spat back.

This made Hermione's nostrils flare and she stomped her foot in anger. "Can you shut up and bloody let me explain what happened?"

Ron opened his mouth to argue but caught the sharp glance from Harry and stopped. "Fine, but bloody hurry it up. You've already wasted enough time yammering about as it is."

Hermione wanted to fling a curse at the red haired oafs face. He was the one who insisted on wasting time with useless comments! But she held herself back. "Voldemort must have conducted occumulency on Hermione because he suspected her and in this manner he read her mind and learned of all our plans against him. Thus, my guess is that he didn't want to tip us off that he knew and Imperioed her so that she would pick me up, so he could, I don't know kill me or something, and then she would still activate the portkey and then have his Death Eaters surround you and kill you when you apparated. It essentially would be a trap that you would walk into."

"Shit, so what do we do now?" Billy grunted out, his hand on his wand tightening.

"I still don't trust her, it seems a bit convenient. That all of a sudden Hermione was Imperioed the day before the plan came to be. Bellatrix could have easily knocked her out and aligned herself with the Death Eaters again and then brought us here to falsely trust her but then she is really stalling us for time so that Voldemort gathers his strength."

"Yes, what a brilliant idea. Because surely they wouldn't question the fact that I am in Hermione's body and would believe my claims that I am truly Bellatrix." Hermione sneered in disgust at Ron's stupidity.

"Ronald, I understand your concerns but I made a promise to Hermione. That if she would trust Bellatrix then I would too. And I take my promises seriously. So even though the situations seems conspicuous right now, I am operating on my belief that Hermione judged Bellatrix's need to destroy the dark lord viable." McGonagall sniffed as she finished her statement.

"As least the old bat has some common sense in her head," Hermione breathed out when a loud groan from her right brought her attention over to Bellatrix. It looked like the woman was finally waking up.

"What, what happened?" She sat up, rubbing her head. "I feel so tired." She glanced blearily around, her eyes coming open when she realized who was in the room with her. "Did, did we win? Is the battle over?"

"No, it hasn't even started yet," Harry said gently. "What happened to you?"

Bellatrix stood up, her eyes clouding over meaning she was deep in thought. "I think...I think...I was dueling Rookwood last I remembered and then Voldemort came and he..." there was a sharp gasp as she realized something. "He read my mind. He knows of our plan! We have to abort the mission now!" She shot off the couch like a rocket.

"See, I was right," Hermione sang triumphantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A bit too late for that now," Kingsley said grimly. "We are already inside Voldemort's Abode. So settle down miss Les- I mean miss Granger. Luckily Bellatrix warned us, so we have some advantage over the situation." He held his hands out in a calming gesture to her.

"Thank Merlin," Bellatrix sat down with an exhale. "But I can't quite recall what happened after that." She rubbed her forehead in confusion. "Did... he didn't kill me which was odd. He must have played with my memories."

"Or Imperioed you," Hermione hastily explained to which Bellatrix let out a frightened 'what?'. "Now, are we going to go out there and wipe the floor with some Death Eaters, or are we going to just wait here like sitting geese, waiting for the Death Eaters to break down the door?"

* * *

The Death Eaters in the living room had just settled in for a game of cards while they awaited the dark lord's arrival. He had gone off to do some last minute scheming but had not said anything about what it was he was doing or when he would be back. Rookwood was currently winning at the game of poker when the room to which Bellatrix had dragged in the golden girl, opened up. The screams had stopped a couple minutes ago and they wondered if the girl had simply passed out from the pain and now Bellatrix was going to join them since she was bored. The dark witch strode out of the room, her heels clicking on the floor. She looked sober, no crazy grin on her face.

"What? Did something go wrong? Kill the little girlie?" Travers smirked, throwing down a chip to raise his stakes on the bet. The pile of chips in the center was tall. They had been going at it for a couple rounds.

"No. In fact, I think the only thing that's going to go wrong is-"

"-the rest of your day," Hermione came out of the room behind Bellatrix, her wand poised at the pile of chips on the table. " _Confrigo!_ " A giant explosion rocked the table, sending flames, smoke, and bits of chips everywhere. The ten Death Eaters seated around the table dropped to the floor to avoid getting hit by the small pieces of shrapnel.

"Get the little bitch!" Scabiors roared out, scrabbling for his wand as he rose to his feet.

"Not so fast!" Bellatrix roared, her wand whipping through the air and sending him jerking up to the ceiling, the process causing him to lose his wand. He was now stuck up there until someone let him down.

"Bellatrix, what is the meaning of this?" He howled out, stung by her betrayal. Had Hermione Imperioed the dark witch into working for her side?  
The other Death Eaters had all recovered to their feet, wands steady but not yet flinging curses. They knew they had an advantage. There was only two girls and ten- now nine- of them. " 'ave you gone mad?" Alecto demanded.

"No," answered Hermione. "I've always been crazy."

"She was asking me, not you," Bellatrix mumbled from the corner of her mouth as the two of them held their ground, wands steady on the enemies in front of them.

"Right, I had a momentary lapse and forgot what I looked like."

"Also, I told you to bloody wait in the room until I lured them all there, but no, you had to be bloody impatient and storm out."

Hermione snorted. "Obviously that was because you suck at deceiving others. That's how you got caught in the first place. I figured it would be better if I just knocked them out from the get-go."

The Death Eaters all turned confused looks on each other. What were these two witches babbling on about?

Only Rookwood seemed to understand. "Aha!" he cried out, exuberantly. "I knew it. I knew that something was up with Bellatrix. And now the truth comes out. The two of you have been working together! I don't know why, but I'm sure the lord will figure it out as he pries the answers out of your cold. Dead. Corpses!" With that his wand was spewing forth magic, magic that was blocked by a quick protego from Bellatrix.

"I'm not the only one she's been working with. Say hello to the members of the Order!" Hermione announced and a second later, Harry shaking his head, mumbling about how she couldn't keep her mouth shut, came out with the rest of the members.

"She's betrayed us! She betrayed us and the dark lord!" Antonin shrieked, his jinxes aimed at the newly appeared Order members.

"You were his loyalest. Why?" Amycus growled out, sending out his own magic.

"Times change," Bellatrix answered as she grunted out, Rookwood's flurry of spells against her shield pushing her back.

"Seriously? That's the answer you're going with?" Hermione scowled, as she ducked down to the floor to avoid the wall that exploded next to her. The room was too small for all the warring wizards and witches, so some Death Eaters had fled down the halls, with shrieks of panic as to how they did not need the order capturing them. Arthur lead the chase with Billy, Ron, Harry, and Fred behind him. "Don't let them get away!" Arthur ordered as he charged down the hall, tripping up one of the newer Death Eaters. He went down hard, his fellow Death Eaters leaving him behind. Even after all this time the Order still brought the stench of fear among the evil.

"Hey, someone let me down from here," Scabior pleaded. "I want to join the fight. Guys!" But none of the Death Eaters were listening to him and a quick green bolt of magic that blackened the ceiling next to his head shut him up. "Never mind. Maybe next time," he conceded in a small voice.

"What else was I supposed to say? You want me to curse or something? That's not like me," Bellatrix argued as sent out an explosive spell at Rookwood who had holed himself up in the room next to this one and was ducking in and out of the doorway to aim spells at her. The doorway combusted and a scream came from within.

"I don't know. Something witty would have been nice. Like 'you Death Eaters can eat it,' or something close. Your lack of creativity is making me look bad." Hermione picked herself up, and dodged to the right, slashing up with her wand at the same time to send a wave of pure energy at Antonin. It flipped him over, and took out half of the ceiling with it. Quite a feat considering Hermione had such little latent magic ability. She supposed the move had drained most of her magical resources. Time would only tell if she was right. Plaster crumbled down, raising clouds of dust that made everyone in the room cough as they waved it away with their wands. It was worse on the Death Eaters side, crushing one beneath it and taking Scabiors down with it, his screams strangled. McGonagall shot Hermione a highly displeased look to which the brunette shrugged, unapologetic. "Looks like I do have some magic ability in this body."

Kingsley took the clouded room as an opportunity to fire at the blinded Death Eaters and take out two of them with stupefy's. McGonagall did the same, her lips still twisted in disapproval at Hermione's actions.

"Because I'm sure bad one liners are the worst that you should be concerned about when it comes to your public image," Bellatrix shot back, rolling her eyes. "I can think of worse things." _And I cannot believe she just made such a bad pun. Death_ Eat _ers, can_ eat _it? Really? How old is she?_

"Yea, we'll you're not exactly an angel. You tortured me a mere hour ago."

"I WHAT-?" Bellatrix swung her head to stare at Hermione in disbelief. "When?"

"When you were Imperioed." So she truly had been Imperioed. It looked like she had failed as the golden girl.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" sounds of things shattering and breaking almost drowned out Bellatrix's hasty apology.

Hermione waved away her apologies with her free hand, her other hand directing her wand to knock down a couple of spells that had been sent at Bellatrix who had been so frozen by the revelation she had hurt Hermione that she had stopped paying attention to the fight. She was now a sitting duck out here. "It's fine. I don't mind. I found it funny actually. Now we've both tortured each other." She let a grin grace her lips.

"Of course you would find it funny," Bellatrix muttered darkly, still feeling immensely guilty and ashamed of herself. "But it's not okay-"

"Look, I would appreciate if you could focus back on the fight. You're currently renting out my body and I would love it if you could return it to me without a single scratch. Besides, I think Rookwood is trying to get your attention. Do be a dear and give it to him."

Bellatrix huffed, but knew Hermione was right. She had been too out of focus from the battle. "Fine, but we'll talk about this later." Then she stomped off to go after Rookwood.

As soon as she stepped into the room that Rookwood had holed himself up in, careful to avoid the flames consuming the doorway, Bellatrix was greeted to a flurry of spells aimed with the intent to maim and seriously hurt.

"Finally, it's just me and you Bellatrix! And this time I will win this duel," Rookwood cried out, blood gushing from his mouth where his chin and lip had split from an earlier hex the dark witch had cast on him.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this," Bellatrix grumbled out. She was here for Voldemort not some second rate henchmen. With a flourish of her wand the room exploded into blinding light. Rookwood wouldn't be able to see anything now, his hexes missing her widely. " _Stupefy!_ " Her spell was able to hit true, as she wasn't affected by the light. He crumpled to the ground and she made sure to use a binding spell on him so that he couldn't get up and come after her.

When she finished, she found that most of the fighting had already concluded in the mansion. The fleeing Death Eaters had all been caught by Arthur's group and were bound by his feet, lying on their side as George, Billy, and Ron made sure they were tied up tight. McGonagall and Kingsley had also rounded up their own Death Eaters. Harry was currently jerking Scabior around, the man having crawled out of the rubble only to be levitated in the air and plopped down harshly on the floor next to his comrades.

"I think that's all of them," Harry announced proudly. "But still no sign of Voldemort." His proud smile dropped at that. "Do you think he left for the prison already?"

"Probably with the other half of his Death Eaters army. I knew this was a trap," Ron's suspicions rose in an ugly flare of temper.

"No, that was never his plan," Bellatrix said as she came up to them. "All of his Death Eaters are the ones situated here. He has no other current allies. And he would never dream that his curse on me would fail. I still have no idea how I overcame it," this part was said with a bit of wonder before she cleared her throat and went on, "I'm certain he will come back so we must be ready."

"He's already here, shit," Travers muttered from where he lay on the floor, his dark mark burning as did the other Death Eaters. "I must warn him, I must warn my lord that intruders-" Harry cast a silencing charm on all the Death Eaters on the floor. "Quick, we have to hid them. And then ourselves."

"No, you need to leave," Hermione ordered, pausing Harry with her words as he was halfway to lifting up a Death Eater.

"What?"

"I agree," Bellatrix said. "I thank you for all your help, but this final battle is between us two and Voldemort. The curse won't be lifted otherwise."

"But it's dangerous. It's Voldemort- he can kill you!" Ron shouted out, panicked that his friend was saying such things.

"No. I believe miss Granger and miss Black to be right," McGonagall spoke up. "We do not know much about this magic that is holding them in such a state, and they do, so I think it would be best if we entrusted them with this."

"We did it once with Harry, we can do it again for Hermione," George offered and smiled at Bellatrix who gave him a grateful smile.

Ron let out a huff but met Bellatrix's dark eyes, searching for a glimpse of Hermione's soul trapped within. "Alright. But you have to come back this time."

Bellatrix's lips twisted up bitterly. "I will." She had no intention of breaking that promise now.

"Let's get out of the ladies hair then," Kingsley gruffed.

The members of the Order all nodded their heads quickly and set to work. The last of them had just left outside when the front door opened and Voldemort strode in, his cold calculating eyes taking in the ruins of the living room. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to. He knew something had gone wrong.

"Potter?" He asked, the image of the boy coming to his mind first. Whenever his plans went astray he knew he could blame the boy.

"No, you're wrong," a decidedly female voice answered him and he watched calmly as Hermione, the golden girl, strode out from where she had been hiding behind a chair. "I did this all. Took out your Death Eaters single handily. Destroyed the place." A fib, but what was he to know. He couldn't suspect she hadn't been alone here.

She had always been one of his strongest, even in another body it seemed that power followed her."Ah, Bellatrix. So I see that you have been delivered to me, just as I asked the impostor who was masquerading in your body to do so. A true shame that the judges did such a thing to the two of you, but I have the other under my control and with the two of you here, I can return you to your proper body. Before I kill her. And you." Ah, so it seemed the dark lord was a bit hurt that she had betrayed him like that.

Voldemort was indeed pissed by his most loyalest behavior. He had seen her eagerly working with the Order for his blood. She had been his greatest asset during the wars and now she was going to be his biggest downfall-if he didn't stop her first. "Have you fallen so low that you would wish to destroy me? Me, after all I did for you? After I took you in under my wing and gave you purpose?" He had done so much for her. Taken her from her horrid life trapped in that gilded cage called a home and shown her her potential and the world and now she had bit the hand that fed her.

Outside, the Order members were apparating away to take the Death Eaters to prison one by one but as they did so, Harry looked back with longing at the shack that his best friend was in. Trapped with his greatest enemy and Bellatrix Black. What if Bellatrix doubled crossed her? He couldn't let that happen. He would sneak his way back in.

Ron saw his friend brooding, playing with his wand and knew what the boy was planning without it even needed to be voiced out loud.

He slung an arm up on Harry's shoulder. "Let's do it mate."

Harry nodded his head.

When Billy had returned back to the same spot he had departed, in order to bring another Death Eater with him, he saw Harry and Ron were missing.

"Where have they gone?" Arthur looked concerned as he appeared next to him, ready to pick up another body for deposit.

"I think we already know the answer to that. You know those boys can't be stopped," George said with a grin. "We'll probably see them back at the Burrow in ten minutes, a bit roughed up, hungry for Mum's cooking, and ready for more action at the end of it all."

Arthur harrumphed but dragged the unconscious Death Eater by his feet up and then disappeared.

Back inside, Harry and Ron had stealthily made their way into the living room, crouching down under the cover of some of the fallen ceiling. They tuned in to the conversation going on around them, making sure that they would time their entrance right.

"The decision to do so did not come lightly. I...I looked up to you for such a long portion of my life. I thought you were the most wonderful person I ever met. I thought you could do no wrong. That you would lead us all to salvation. But after you came back from death that second time, you had changed." At this Ron, who was hiding behind a huge chunk of rock, made a gagging noise at having to hear the woman say such things.

"And back in that afterlife I realized something. I realized that everything I had done under my blind devotion to you was wrong. I no longer wanted to continue such a thing. For my loyalty to you I was going to go to hell. And as I stood there waiting to be judged, I knew I had screwed up royally. I had always pledged to myself that I would be an independent witch and never let any man dictate my actions. I thought I had fulfilled that by neglecting my martial duties to Rodolphus and by fighting for the pureblood cause, but I was wrong. I had broken that very promise by serving you.

"I never questioned or doubted your cause and had I not gone to the gates of hell then I still would have probably thought the same. Yet, I was sent there and they made me come to terms with myself." At this a deep inhalation. "And what I found out for myself was that Bellatrix Black does not intend to go to hell for serving and enabling a man's crimes. If she goes to hell it will be because of her own violation." Ron and Harry had their interest peaked by the woman's spiel. Who had known that this was the real reason behind her change? Now they understood her rash switch to sides a bit better.

Voldemort, who had been quiet that whole time, staring at her with unblinking eyes let out a small scoff. "Are you done with your pompous speech?"

She glared at him, working her jaw. "No. I'm also going to kill you because if I don't then I'm going to die too. And I've always been a selfish bitch."

"Then I suppose I won't wait to change you back into your old body to kill you as well," the dark lord whispered out before he flung his wand hand forward. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " The cry left Hermione's lips just as quickly and the two bolts of green light locked together, the green light flooding the room. But it was no contest. Voldemort was the stronger one and his magic was pushing back Hermione's jet of magic. She grunted out and scrunched her eyes together willing her wand to work fucking better. Why did Hermione have to be so weak? And where the hell was Bellatrix right now anyways when she was needed? Had she chickened out?

Bellatrix had not left but instead was waiting around the corner from where she was supposed to jump out and join Hermione. The girl had planned that she would distract the evil lord with a speech, giving Bellatrix enough time to gather her courage and then fire a killing curse which Bellatrix was supposed to join in on. But despite the leeway, she still wasn't ready. She still couldn't kill Voldemort.

How had Harry even ever done it? She had shooed the boy away but she shouldn't have. She needed him by her side more than ever. How had he ever gone to face Voldemort by himself, knowing that he would face certain death in that duel? Maybe she really wasn't a true Gryffindor?

A movement caught her eye and she saw huddled behind a chunk of ceiling were Ron and Harry. _They came back for me! I'm so glad._

They too noticed her. Harry sensed her hesitation and began to mouth some words to her. She squinted her eyes to decipher what he was saying, and they widened apart a couple seconds later when she comprehended his words.

 _Hermione, you can do this. We believe in you. It's your time to shine._ Harry shot her a thumbs up and so did Ron. Harry had come back to make sure his friend wasn't going to be betrayed and hearing the words of Bellatrix's soul stuck in Hermione's body reassured him. Now all Hermione had to do was complete her destiny.

A frustrated grunt sounded from Hermione, who was still locked in duel with the dark lord and Ron tensed to get up but Harry put a hand on his arm, wordlessly settling him down. They weren't the ones who were meant to win this fight. Hermione was. He realized this now.

Bellatrix nodded her head in grim determination, taking one last bolstering look at her friends, and rounded the corner, her wand extended in front of her. And then, mouth uttering the one curse she never thought she would ever speak, a bolt of green light exited her wand. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Her spell joined streams with Hermione's. Voldemort's spell had almost reached the brunette's wand tip but now the spell began to move towards him, creeping steadily forwards.

"No! I refuse to believe it will end like this!" He snarled out, redoubling his efforts to power the killing curse.

"It all ends today, Voldemort. No longer will you bring terror to the doorstep of the wizarding nation. You will be punished for your crimes. Worry not. Your death will only be the beginning of your penalization. For I know three gents who are quite eager to meet you." At Bellatrix's words the shadowy forms of three men appeared behind them. They were dim creatures, but Voldemort full well knew who they were. The three judges from that blasted hotel.

"Never! You will never take me!" Panic crept into his voice. The stream of the magic jets was evenly tied. Even with Bellatrix's help it was slow going. He was too strong. Which was only pissing Bellatrix off more.

"Just die already!" she screamed out.

"I say you should die too," Hermione added more calmly, shooting Bellatrix an appreciative look. She had thought the girl was going to leave her to die another time. Bellatrix blinked back at her.

"I will not perish. You will!" Looked like he was a stubborn old man with stubborn views, like the view point that he would remain alive.

"Hmm, I don't think so. It's two of our votes against your one vote, and in this world, majority rules," Hermione taunted. Her wand arm was aching, muscles seizing with the amount of time with which she had used it. But she knew she couldn't give up. They were so close.

"You've been outvoted Voldemort, it's official. There's no place for an outdated man like you, with even more outdated ideals, in this world! So make like a dinosaur and go extinct, " Bellatrix hollered out, and Hermione shrugged. She guessed that was an okay one-liner. She had no clue what a dinosaur was but they sounded stupid. The three forms of the judges swirled behind the two girls, causing their hair to lift in an indoor breeze before the forms conjoined and flew at the dark lord's face.

"No!" he howled out, waving a hand to shred the smoke apart, and making him distracted. That was all that was needed for the two girls to get an edge on him. Their combined magic pushed his jet of magic aside and powered straight on, splitting his wand down the middle, along with his arm as the spell traveled up and into his mind. His eyes flashed green with the power of the curse, rupturing them and then he was dead. The light in the room dimmed, no longer illuminated with the killing curse. Voldemort's body fell to the floor, limp and blood pooling from his mouth and split arm.

"We...did it," Bellatrix breathed out in disbelief, dropping her wand hand and letting her weapon clatter to the floor. She had killed a wizard. But not just any wizard...the evillest wizard of all time.

"Yea," Hermione breathed her voice strangely strained. Her eyes were watching the dark lord's body for something, Bellatrix didn't know what.

"Hermione, bloody hell you did it." Harry burst out from his hiding spot, arms open in joy. "You defeated him for once and for all!"

"We're so proud of you!" Ron added, his eyes dancing in relief. They all made their way across the mess of collapsed room to get to her. She turned to them, tears glimmering in her eyes. She still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Guys..." her words trailed off as suddenly her vision went very blurry and her body got heavy. Too heavy to stand up. With trepidation she watched as her body fell limp and dropped to the floor. Her friends ran with outstretched arms to catch her but it was too late. She had already collapsed to the ground, her world darkening around her.

Next to her, Hermione's body did the same and the two boys were left scratching their heads, joy cut short and three felled bodies next to them.

"Now what do we do?" Ron whispered. "Are they okay? Have they died?" His voice rose in pitch on the last question.

Harry bent down next to Bellatrix, hand over her mouth. "Their alive. But we need to get them to St. Mungo's. Now."

 **A/N: And this marks the end of the second portion of this story. The third part is coming up shortly, and will finally see to some M rated content. To be continued in this fic.**


	27. Chapter 27

Masquerade

Intermission

 **A/N: Part three is coming up. You know what that means- especially after you read this. It means like 80-90% straight Bellamione. (Well, maybe not** _ **that**_ **straight, if you catch my drift.) Official first chapter will be out in 2-3 days time.**

Love.

Ah, what a word.

A single word, yet it carried so much weight to it. There were songs sung about it, there were poems writ about it, there were stories and tales and tragedies all centering on it, even a holiday had been dedicated entirely to it. Empires had risen and fallen, towns had been ravaged, families savaged, and bodies and hearts broken all for this one word and what entitlements it brought with it. Sagas had been completed, quests finished, bloodlines unwritten, all for obtaining it. But what _was_ love?

There was much variance on the subject of it. It was the sweet and tender feeling, the sense of comfort that one got from familial bonds. It was affection and fun and trust with those one called friends. And it was a sense of fulfillment, of being appreciated and of being one with another, with those one called a loved one. This was the kind of love, the stuff that made up fairy-tale romance. The stuff that everyone wanted to strive to; a happy ending wherein the (two lucky lovers) confessed their undying affections and spent the rest of their years happily by each others sides, requiring nothing more than their eternal bond.

But love was never as gentle as it was made out to be, nor was it forgiving. It was burning hot torment, ensnaring the mind, corrupting the senses, throwing out rationale, and making the body a slave to base desires. Love could never be innocent. It could never be truly good. It could scorch and hurt and give someone such anguish that perhaps death was preferable to being trapped in it's clutches. But no, it could never be pleasant to be in love. It drove muggles and wizards alike crazy. It made them do things they otherwise wouldn't. It made them weak. It made them laughable. Who needed that? Life was already horrendous enough as it was. There was no need for love arriving and mucking everything up.

Or at least that's what _she_ thought of it.

For she had grown up in a loveless household, to a loveless society, to a loveless world, who openly derided her because of her name and blood and the legacy her family had woven. So it was no small shock that nothing close to resembling love grew in the barren waste of her chest where her heart should rightful be.

Or at least there was nothing there at first.

For it is hard to go about life completely unfeeling. Something is always felt, whether it be the rain slapping the cheek harshly, whether it be the hot rays of the sun branding the skin, or whether it be the sting of a smartly placed barb, sharped with the intent to hurt. It is impossible to not feel; humans are after all, feeling creatures. They need feelings to navigate the world, to survive. And no matter how hard she tried to be stoic and empty, filled only with cunning ambition, she could not avoid being human. She could hide her feelings well, a thing she got better at each day, but it did not mean she did not have them.

And slowly by slowly she began to have seeds of various kinds of love grow in her heart. Firstly, for her parents. They had raised her, and she was demanded to pay them respect and admiration and perhaps even fear. Two beautiful Iris', standing tall and proud, stood for them in her heart. But they were the first to go when her heart underwent a massive tyrannical overhaul. And as the Iris' began to discolor and shrink in her heart, their proud purple petals turning a dull brownish red, so did her parents in real life, melting into a dull brownish red until they finally were gone. Washed away by the tears of her soul, an internal rainstorm she could not release and one which only watered the most odoriferous of seeds growing in her bosom.

Secondly, she had a seed for her sisters. They were the closest thing she had to friends, to confidantes, and she trusted them all the while she tested them, to make sure their resolve would be worthy of the family standard. But time was a cruel thing, and it's hand even crueler. While the Narcissus flower survived, nowhere near the pretty glory of its earlier days, the chrysanthemum died, ripped up by the roots so savagely that it left scars on the heart. Scars that could never be closed. Scars that would not permit anything else to grow there.

Thirdly, she gained a seed for her future and later, current husband. Yes, she had loved him a bit even if this had come from a sense of resignation. He had shared her passions, which at the time meant a lot to her, especially since they had been so unsavory. But other than that, her love for him was frankly dead, a withering dandelion. She barely paid him any mind if it didn't involve their shared job. To her he was already gone from her mind and so when he really departed the world, she felt no difference to her quality of life.

And lastly, there was the love for _him_. It was a love born out of crazed devotion, out of admiration and amazement and childish wonder. He swept her off of her feet with his clearly planned and defined purpose. He astonished her with his magic and skill. He made her feel useful. He made her feel like she had a purpose in this world, like she was _alive_. Being by his side as his trusted right hand was the best feeling in the world.

This love, outweighed the others, the seed sprouting so much that it overgrew the other flowers causing them to either die or be removed from her chest violently. Once a pure sunflower of idolatry, the petals rotted and turned into a diseased poisonous ivy that constricted her heart, pouring its poison into her veins, and sending roots up to her brain. It made it hard for her to think, to breath, to disobey.

And it eventually rotted her heart so much that it crumbled up and died. She truly was what her parents had wanted her to be all along; a heartless Slytherin. But with no one to love, to follow, she awoke to her own plight, to the shithole she had dug herself into. And she grew afraid. She needed a new lifeline. So she thew a hook out and caught herself one, a guiltless little brown bunny.

And then she died.

And when she awoke once more, in her chest beat a small tentative and frightened thing that seemed almost unsure as if it was indeed supposed to be working. At first she had forgotten what it was, for it had been ages since she had last felt it. Felt the pulse in her throat, the hum of blood going through veins. She had become accustomed to empty coldness there. To being empty coldness.

But she had one- a heart again- and it was shiny and brand new, and it carried none of her old failures to love with it. She truly was reborn anew. She could choose and make her own path in life now. And she decided she would never let anyone take over her heart like the sunflower had, ever again.

But to her rising horror and concern, she found she had no control over such desires. No matter how hard she tried to poison with ill words and thoughts the huge blooming flower that grew out from the recesses of her inner most chamber, it was strong, and stubborn. It filled almost every crevice of her heart unabashedly with it's giant shiny petals. But whereas the sunflower had ruined all the other flowers in it's way, this flower did not do this. It grew in tandem with the other flowers.

And it was the most loveliest of orchids and its sweet scent warmed her chest, made her lips tug up into unbidden smiles, made her feet do the odd skip or two, made her giddy like a little schoolgirl. She hated this flower, dearly wished to have her heart back from its rule, but she couldn't do anything about it. With each beat of her muscle, with each breath, the flower grew stronger. And maybe she didn't truly want her heart back..?

She knew if she accepted this orchid, then there would a path of thorns waiting for her, promising her a world of difficulty and pain as she navigated them, with no telling if she would make it out to the other end alive.

Would she be willing to walk it just for one flowers sake?

Only time would tell.

 **A/N: Symbolism of the flowers- Iris (royalty and faith, since her parents are almost like royalty and she needs to be faithful to them)**

 **Narcissus (I think this one is pretty self explanatory)**

 **Dandelion (Often considered like a weed, totally useless and ruining the garden)**

 **Sunflower (adoration and loyalty, as she was very loyal to him)**

 **Poison Ivy (definitely something you want to avoid)**

 **Orchid (flower of powerful romantic desire)**

 **Daffodil (rebirth)**

 **Chrysanthemum (optimism and joy)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Twenty Fifth Dance: Whose Been Messing with Mneme?

* * *

 _Yesterday's just a memory, tomorrow is never what it's supposed to be._ _  
_ _Bob Dylan_

* * *

A hurricane of noise and light surrounded Hermione as she floated down a white tunnel. She wasn't floating in a physical body, more like a mental representation of herself, but she could feel the vibrations of countless words that people had said in her past swirling around her. Some voices were a bit more distinct than others and she could make them out as she continued down the tunnel at a pleasant pace. There was Harry's voice, full of concern. There was Ron's, full of heartbreak and emotion. There was Ginny's, light and full of laughter. There was Kingsley's, filled with care. There was McGonagall's, also filled with care, and advice. And there was Bellatrix's, sharp and caustic.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the voices wash over her, as she let the warm glow of the tunnel fill her. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like this, only the gentle tug on her non-physical body reminding her that she was still moving. Slowly the voices began to quiet down and overlap so much with each other that she couldn't make out a single distinct voice no matter how hard she strained her ears. Then they stopped.

She opened her eyes at this and found that she had come to a giant brass door. It was easily thirty meters tall and had no handle, the doors inscribed with gold and black details that reminded Hermione of tongues of fire. Her body had stopped moving of it's own accord, and it was up to her to move it now. She raised a hand to the door, a hand she couldn't see but that she knew she was raising, and pushed at the heavy looking doors. The doors swung apart easily and revealed a dark chamber inside that clashed sharply with the outside light.

Squinting her eyes, she moved in, the doors shutting softly behind her. Gradually her eyes adjusted to the contrast and she was able to make out that the room she was in had a very high ceiling, one she could barely see from down here, as it was but a black square no bigger the size of her thumbnail from where she stood. It was a straight forward room that was very narrow and had a single red and purple carpet that lead to a raised dais that housed three thrones, the carpet edged by stone black pillars with veins of purple. Banners hung in between the pillars and they were of rich colors, mainly purples, reds and blues, all dark hues.

Not sure what to do, Hermione took to walking down towards the three empty thrones, figuring she must be here to wait for someone or something. Her footsteps were muffled by the carpeting and as she got closer to the thrones she noticed that while they all looked similar in design, with thick twisted branches of brass and cushions of royal purple, they had different feels to them. At the feet of one throne, small flames were dancing around, licking up and down the legs. At the second, the floor underneath it was covered in a thin sheen of ice. And the last one dust under it.

They reminded her suspiciously of something she knew, or of someone she knew, and as soon as she thought that, she realized that she had no idea what she was doing here or who she was prior to her arrival here.

"Bollocks," she cursed out loud. "Not this again."

 _Not what again?_ Hermione asked herself, shocked by the words that burst out of her mouth during her moment of frustration. Had this happened to her before? It seemed that way. But when and how?

Deep in her inner thoughts, as she tried to fruitlessly force her way past this mental block, she didn't notice the arrival of the three men on the thrones before her until they spoke.

"Hermione Granger," spoke the fat one, who was sitting on the dusty throne in the middle.

Her head whipped up at this utterance of her name. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" She asked after a moment's pause in which she took in the sight of the men before her. One was handsome with a devilish grin and the flaming chair on which he sat on did not bother him although the metal must have been scalding hot. The second was a thin man with a dour expression on his face, and the last one was a fat man with a ring of hair around his balding shiny head.

"Always with the questions," the thin man clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I'm afraid we can't answer them. For there will be no need to do so. All will be apparent when you return."

 _Well, that's a vague answer as I ever heard one._ "So then why am I here? At least tell me that, so that I may be able to act accordingly, since I don't remember anything," Hermione said, her frustration at being denied an answer to her earlier question leaking into her voice.

"You're here because you managed to complete the task," the handsome man grumbled out. "Which I was hoping you kind of wouldn't so I could-" at this the man stopped himself from continuing seeing the glare the thin man shot him. "Anyways, that's all done so no need to talk about it anymore. Just relax from now on, and enjoy the few moment's of peace that you still have because I guarantee you, life will not be a piece of cake for you."

His ominous words were only intensified by the evil leer he had on his face, one that stretched his lips thin and gave his eyes a maddening gleam.

"Mmm, cake. I sure could go for some now," the fat man commented cheerily.

"Shut up," snapped the thin man, not even bothering to give him a look, his gaze unnervingly on the brunette as he spoke to her next. The fat man merely smiled and folded his hands over his lap in accordance, quiet for now. "Since you completed the task you were given, you are being returned to your body as was promised."

"I'm dead?!" Hermione blurted out, unable to stop herself from saying this in her shock. "But...I don't feel dead...could it really be?" She thought back to her lack of memories, of the bright white tunnel which the souls of people who had died apparently saw, and to the voices of those she loved and knew but who she couldn't recall how she knew or who they exactly were. Her throat felt dry and she tried to steady her breathing as she stared wide eyed in horror from one man to the other.

"She thinks she's dead. How funny," laughed the handsome man, only it wasn't funny at all.

"Don't laugh at me," she said but the words would barely pass through her dry throat and all that came out was a squeak.

"You're not dead miss Granger. You already died once and came back to life. This is something else. You're only here to pass the time so that you may get your old body back while the current soul inhabiting it vacates it completely," said the fat man evenly.

"I-what?" Hermione croaked out, not sure how to make sense of this.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be confused about this any longer," the handsome man smirked, "although, actually you might be a little when you go back-"

Again his words were cut off before he could finish, with another cold look from the thin man, but this time he had something to say too.

"Can you not learn to restrain yourself and stop spoiling things? That was what allowed this whole mess to begin in the first place."

The handsome man did not take well to this, his nostrils flaring and his hands tightening on his armchair as he leaned to his left so he could glare at the man on his far side. "So now it's my fault? All my fault and the two of you had nothing to do with any of this?"

"It was your cockiness, the arrogance to think you were above everything, else that lead to your blunders and to the subsequent collateral damage that occurred. And Ibraham is not excluded from this," the thin man snorted self righteously at this.

"This is still a sore point for all of us, let's not get into it now, okay?" the fat man put up both of his hands, not looking in the least bit delighted to be caught between the two warring factions. "Especially not with a young lady here." He looked on warmly at Hermione.

"Yes, no need to talk about this," the handsome man grit out through clenched teeth as he sat back into his chair. "Because he'll be constantly hanging this over our heads and reminding us for centuries to come about our fallacies."

The thin man thinned his already thin lips but did not comment further, perhaps because he knew the other was right, or simply because he did not wish to continue this line of conversation any longer. "The wait is over, you can go back to your body now Hermione."

"And how...how do I do that?" Hermione felt suddenly nervous. How was she to perform well on getting her body back? Was there a correct process for it or something...? She didn't want to mess it up and not get her body back. That would be terrible!

"Just walk out the same door you came in through and keep going," the thin man answered a bit condescendingly as if this should be obvious. On his words the doors behind Hermione opened up, some of the bright light cutting into the dimness of this room.

"And how do I know if I've reached it?" Hermione voiced, still not too certain on how this whole process worked.

"You'll just know," the thin man's tone indicated he was getting annoyed with her and the brunette shook her head, deciding it was best to just go. "Okay," she breathed and then turned in the direction of the doors. Casting on last look over her shoulder's, she noticed that they were already gone, leaving her in this dark room by herself, so even if she had more questions she wouldn't get to ask them.

Hermione frowned, feeling immensely irritated with them. And not just for their behavior in this moment, but for behavior that she had felt they exhumed towards her in the memories of her past that she couldn't recall. "Jerks."

Then with that she entered into the bright hallway.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open slowly as she became aware of her surroundings. She was lying on soft sheets and her room was white with a window of the wintery view outside. Groaning softly, for she had just had the strangest dream of walking down white corridors, she sat up and rubbed her forehead, pushing a few thin strands of her hair out of her way. Her hair! It was brown?

In a flash sudden realization hit her. Of everything that had occurred in Purgatory, of the switching of the bodies, the three judges, and of the fight between her and Bellatrix and Voldemort. _I've killed a man_ , she thought bitterly, _just so I could have my body back, to have my life back. Was it worth it? Was it right?_ In the all the time she had to kill Voldemort these thoughts hadn't occurred to her. She just thought she had to do it to right the wrongs she had committed at the hotel. But now...should she have really done it? Perhaps she could have kept him alive...found a way to reform him or something. He was evil, there was no doubt about it. And he had been killed before, although, killed might not be the right term as he had simply crumpled into dust upon crossing wands with Harry's nonlethal spell. But Hermione had cast the avada kedavra curse, the worst of the unforgivables. And wasn't it the case that no matter how horrid a witch or wizard, no one deserved to have their life taken from them? Who was she to judge their fates.

Ha. Judge.

The three judges had lead her to do this. This was the punishment she had been made to carry out in order to return to life. For there was always give and take in this world. One loses something so that the other can gain it.

Her hands trembled and she clenched them. She didn't want to think about this now. Not now when she should be celebrating the fact that she had regained her body even if it had been through less than savory means.

And it was _her_ body. The hands she clenched were her's, her mudblood tattoo staring up at her from her pale flesh. She'd thought she'd never be happy to see it, but she was, for it was a surefire indicator that this was her body. Her brown unruly hair curled around her face, tickling her cheeks. She was back. A small smile graced her lips and she threw back the covers so that she could leave the bed. She needed to...she didn't know what exactly, but just to do something, something in her own body. So she walked up to the window and threw it open, letting the cold air fan on her face. And it was her face. No one elses. The sensation of being back in her rightful place was so strong that it almost entirely smothered her guilt at taking a life. Almost.

She trailed her fingertips over the ice on the window, the cold burning them but the feeling didn't bother her. For she felt alive.

"Hermione!" a startled voice surprised her and she spun around quickly on her heel, hiding her hand behind her back as if she had been doing something naughty.

"Ron!" her eyes opened in joy as she saw who it was. The red haired man's grin grew at the sight of the brunette and the two of them surged forwards into a hug, meeting halfway across the room.

"Oh Ron, I'm so glad to see you. I'm so glad I can hold you in my arms again," Hermione murmured against his chest, drinking in his scent.

"I'm happy too. You have no idea how happy I am right now," Ron said into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's just...it was such a long journey and now, I'm back. Finally back." Hermione's voice cracked and she knew she was going to cry but she couldn't stop it and she didn't want to stop it. Tears leaked out of her eyes in a steady stream and he just held her there while she let it all out.

She didn't know how long they stood like that but he didn't stop holding her until she had let it all out. Then when she had calmed down, hiccuping slightly, he lead her back to the bed where they sat down.

"Better?" he asked in a soft voice, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

"Yes," she nodded her head. "I'm better now that it's all done and over with. That I can now hang out with all my friend's again. That I can see them again." Her voice was still a bit thick and uneven but a huge sense of relief hung over her body. She felt better after crying, as if all the pent up tensions she had accumulated over the duration of her trials was now gone and in it's place blissful peace.

"I'll bring them in right now." Ron got up with an excited grin and left the room, allowing Hermione a moment of peace in order to wipe her eyes and try to calm down so as if it didn't look like she was crying for a long time.

She wasn't very successful because Ginny noticed as soon as she walked in with Harry by her side. "Hermione, you've been crying! I hope Ron didn't say anything insensitive again!" Ginny shot her brother a dirty look to which he tsked angrily.

"These are happy tears, I promise. I'm just glad to be back," Hermione accepted Ginny's warm hug with open arms, the two squeezing each other tightly. Then it was Harry's turn, the black haired man unable to stop his grinning. "It's good to see you standing on your own two feet. We were real worried there for a while."

"I was too," Hermione admitted as Ron cleared his throat to remind Harry not to hug Hermione for so long. The two friends separated and sent worried looks at Ron. "She _is_ my girlfriend after all," he said a touch defensively but with playfulness in his eyes. "And it's been a while since I could hug her properly so I'm not willing to share, just yet."

Hermione blushed slightly. "We'll have all the time in the world to be by one another's side. I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon."

"Good." Ron's answering smile made Hermione smile back at him.

"Ugh, come on Harry, clearly these two don't care about us. We're just interrupting their time together," Ginny said in a faux disgusted voice, tugging on Harry's sleeve to get him to leave the room with her.

"That's right, be on your way," Ron made little shooing motions with his hand. Hermione laughed at this. "No, it's alright Ginny. Stay. And let's talk about all the things I've missed out while I was gone all this time." The brunette clasped the red head by her hands and tugged her closer to her.

"I suppose that means you've kicked me out now," Ron sighed dramatically. "Come on mate, it's clear we men have no place here." Now he was the one tugging on Harry's sleeve and Hermione rolled her eyes in good humor about the boy's behavior. "Ron, Harry, don't go. I want to talk to _all_ of you. To hear everything that has been going on in your lives."

"You don't wanna hear what Ron has to say. It's just boring tripe nonsense. All he'll do is talk your ear off about Quidditch," Ginny confessed.

"I would not!" Ron countered. "I only talk a lot of Quidditch when you're around so that you'll get bored and stop bothering me."

"And how would I be a proper little sister if I wasn't doing my job by annoying you?"

All Hermione could do was smile as she saw the two bickering without any real malice hidden behind their words. She had missed this for the longest time. Her chats with Ginny about girl things, her more serious and strategic talks with Harry, and her sillier conversations with Ron.

"Are Luna and Neville here as well?" Hermione asked, cutting Ginny off from saying how Ron was trying to steal her boyfriend's time with her away, the ginger man acting worse than a jealous wife with regards to Harry.

"No, their not here. We haven't told them everything yet and feel it would be better to do so when you feel a bit better." Harry spoke this.

"And what about Kingsley and McGonagall?"

"They are quite busy right now wrapping things up, but they let us take time off from work so we could wait for you to wake up, to check up on you. When you fainted we were extremely worried. We didn't know what would happen given the effects of the spell, but we're glad it all worked out well," Ginny answered this time.

"I'll have to say my thanks to everyone, given all their hard work," Hermione said. "But for now, enough sober thoughts. I want to hear about happy things, good things that have occurred to you guys."

"You," Ron answered bluntly and without a second's hesitation. This made Hermione's face burn up and made Ginny gag. "Stop with this cheesiness. You're killing me Ron, with how gross this all is."

"But it's true," Ron said and this made Hermione blush all the harder. She didn't know he could be romantic without even trying. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't trying that made it work, because all his other attempts had failed. With an internal chuckle she recalled his attempts at complimenting her and the likes. He had been flustered and trying his hardest to impress her but it just seemed forced. But now, without any pressure on him to convince her otherwise, it was working out well.

Hermione was spinning through a list of romantic things to say back to that but had missed her window of opportunity by waiting for too long and now her friends were moving off topic.

"I get to go first. Since ladies first," Ginny waggled her brows at the two boys as they took their respective seats around Hermione's hospital bed. Ron in the armchair by the door, Harry by the chair in the corner which he pulled up closer, and Ginny on the bed by Hermione.

The quartet chatted for a while, their conversation never waning as Hermione's friends tried to convey to her all that had happened in these past few months that Hermione had been in a soul coma. There was laughter, so much so that Hermione felt her lips were hurting from smiling so much and that she had gained an extra ab or two from how much she guffawed. It left her all with a warm and bubbling feeling but sadly they had to leave, as it was soon to be past visiting hours in the hospital. Hermione hadn't noticed as it was as dark and gloomy outside as it was in the morning, and because she had been having so much fun catching up with her friends.

"Sorry, looks like we have to go," Harry said apologetically as one of the healer's of St. Mugo's dropped by to tell them they had half an hour to leave before they were shooed out. "But we'll be back," he promised and Ron and Ginny didn't have to say anything for Hermione to know that promise held true for them too.

"Oh, before you go," Hermione started, suddenly remembering something. She had slightly been dreading to ask this, since she knew that despite Bellatrix's switch to the good side a great deal of mistrust lay in her friends heart about the other woman, but she wanted to know if Bellatrix was alright, assuming that her soul had been returned to her proper place as well.

"Yes?" Ron arched a brow, striking Hermione with that motion. She was so used to that being reserved as a Bellatrix like move-the woman prone to doing that whenever she was about to make a point, or have a devious idea-that Hermione was almost tempted to tell Ron to stop arching it but stopped herself, wondering just why it bothered her all of a sudden. He'd arched his brow before thousands of times. It was a perfectly normal gesture for him to do.

"Uh, it's about Bellatrix," Hermione cleared her throat a little to reign in her thoughts. "Did her body come back alright after this whole affair?"

All three of her friend's faces became disgruntled, barely veiled disgust under their attempts to make their expressions more neutral. "And why do you care if she's fine or not?" Ron spat out.

Hermione was taken aback by this sudden twist in mood. "Look, I know she's not your favorite person exactly, but given all she's done recently-"

" _Especially_ given all she's done recently, then you should be even less concerned about her well being," Harry input.

"There is no need to be this rude," Hermione blustered out, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's done us a big favor-"

"Of coming back to life so we can jail her," Ron interrupted and Hermione let out a huge gasp. "You want to put her back in prison. But I would think that because she killed Voldemort-"

Hermione's words were barely heard over Ron's next statement. "She's going to Azkaban where she belongs. Where she deserves, where she will rot for the rest of her days for her crimes." His tone was righteous and he pointed at the ground in emphasis as he made his point.

"She deserves a second chance!" Hermione couldn't help from yelling this out. "How could you do such a thing! After she has reformed her ways, gone out against all her beliefs to help me, and us! You want to throw her into the most inhumane prisons along with the other wrongly imprisoned wizards who don't deserve to be there?"

Ginny furrowed her brows. "Hermione, you're not making any sense," she reached out a hand to put on the brunette's shoulders but Hermione jerked away.

"I _am_ making sense. Why should any witch or wizard be treated to such a terrible fate as Azkaban? Even Muggles don't have terrible places to hold their most notorious. Azkaban only further serves to drive those mentally unstable and criminally active to delve into their issues more. Surely this is nothing new that I'm saying. I've been advocating this for years!"

"Hermione we all know about your...justice and rights for all. Like SPEW or better prisons for prisoners, but not every bad wizard or witch can be reformed. Certainly not those as twisted as Lestrange," Ron tried to say calmly, noting that Hermione was getting close to blowing a gasket.

"It's Black now," Hermione sniffed, not knowing why she felt the need to say that. It just felt like it was of significant importance.

"Uh, sure," Harry said, looking uncomfortable and put off by this detail Hermione had mentioned.

"So you're going to throw her into jail just like that!" Hermione threw her hands up to accentuate this egregious point. "Without even letting her try to be better? Without even asking her for more details on the soul spell and how to combat such things? It's an ancient magic, could be a historical landmark for all we know, and you simply want to toss her away into prison when she contains wealth's of knowledge on spells we barely know?"

"It's our job as aurors...to put the bad guys in their place." Ron too was beginning to look uncomfortable, squirming under his heavy robes. "Why do you care so much anyways? What's gotten into you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say more but then thought better of it. If her friends hadn't been convinced by Bellatrix's earlier good deeds then the brunette wouldn't be able to convince them in this conversation. She needed to show them proof. And what better way then to do so by letting them speak to Bellatrix. To have her admit in her own words that she wanted to get better but she needed aid with it. Because Hermione knew the woman did. If killing her own master and leader hadn't been a loud cry for help then Hermione didn't want else was.

"Then let's go talk to her," she said at last and this time they all looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Hermione, why do that? What would it achieve?" Ginny asked, in an almost pleading tone as if begging Hermione to stop before she got too far, before this conversation took a turn down a most unfavorable path.

"It would achieve nothing, except in pointing out how bloody crazy Bellatrix is," Ron muttered out and Hermione shot him a dark look.

"It's out of question, she's too dangerous, wand-less or not," Harry shook his head no.

"She won't be. If this is about me..." Hermione peered at each of their faces in concern, wondering if they didn't want her getting close to the black haired woman due to her torturing her all that time ago. She could see protectiveness on their faces but it wasn't directly a cause of that one scene so she moved on. "I've faced worse dangers than her and handled myself." This was Hermione referring to escaping the hotel, killing Voldemort and saving Bellatrix from hell, but she didn't dare mention this out loud in fear that it would trigger Ibraham's gift. She knew Gabriel's gift had been lifted but she wasn't so sure about the other man's. And then there was still Dorian's gift, the one that hadn't been revealed yet. She dreaded to think what it could be.

 _Probably something sexual...knowing him,_ Hermione shuddered, hoping she wouldn't suddenly become some sort of sex addict or something.

"I just want you all to see her. To _really_ see her. She's probably lying in bed, devastated and broken, not a shred of the evil commanding force that she held on the battlefield to be seen on her," Hermione edged on, knowing she had to get her friends to see the other witch. She knew she couldn't convince them so quickly but she wanted to plant the seed of trust in their minds. She couldn't be alone in thinking the witch could get help. If she convinced enough people then they could get her into some healing program.

"And what would that accomplish? It won't change the fact she killed my uncle," Harry said with barely disguised disgust at that.

"And it won't change the fact she killed Dobby," Hermione acknowledged before someone else could include that. "She's taken a lot of things from people, but that doesn't mean we can't get her to stop doing that."

"I don't want you going near her anymore than you have to. The last time you did...it was because of-" Ron clenched his jaw, trying to not get worked up. Hermione was touched by his fierce protectiveness but she knew the witch wouldn't hurt her. Bellatrix hadn't exactly said it in words, but it was something that Hermione sensed. Just like a person could tell if a storm was approaching, Hermione could detect the others reluctance to let harm come Hermione's way, whether by her hand or anothers.

"No harm will come. I'm sure that if she's being held in this hospital then she's being guarded by aurors. And if that's the case nothing will happen. Because I will have them and you three by my side, defending me. And you're all very skilled in wand work," Hermione smiled at them to try and win them.

"We don't have clearance to get in,"Harry said in a last ditch attempt to get her to toss this foolish idea away but she was well prepared to shoot his defense down.

"You're Harry Potter. You can get in anywhere at anytime and do whatever you want."

"Way to blow up his ego," Ginny said in a light hearted manner to break the serious mood that had befallen the group.

"I guess we'll do it," Harry said with a heavy sigh as he looked at Hermione's face, seeing relief hit it upon his words. He could see the angry look Ron was shooting him out of the corner of his eye and tried to ignore it.

"Harry, are you really going to let this happen?"

"Just this once. So that Hermione can have her chance to prove her side of the case to us." Harry knew all far too well how it felt to have no one believe them, to not be given a chance to prove their point. It had happened to him multiple times with Rita Skeeter. The vile woman had distorted his words and the truths he spoke and he had been angered and distraught at being unable to get others to see that the webs she spun were full of fallacies.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said gratefully. "It means a lot to me." Lately she felt like she had been asking people to place a lot of trust in her and her choices but she was glad to have one of her best friend's by her side, that he was giving her outlook a chance.

"I'll go too." Ginny added.

"I can't believe you Hermione. What are you doing? What are you thinking?" Ron ran his hands through his hair, but for all his words he couldn't just let them do this without him. No matter the journey, the trio did it together whenever they could. And sometimes Ginny came along too.

"Come with me and you'll find out what I mean," Hermione said, holding her gaze steady to his face and watching as he made a pained expression before finally deciding to go along with it.

"Fine. Let's go and get this over with."

Just like Hermione had predicted, the room Bellatrix was held in was guarded by two aurors in the entrance, along with a multitude of spells that prevented her from leaving past the doorway. No doubt there were even more spells inside, to stop her from doing any sort of violent actions or from attempting to hurt or injure herself and others.

The two guards on duty there raised their eyebrows at the quartet's arrival. "Hermione Granger, it is a pleasure to see you awake and walking on your own two feet!" one of them exclaimed at the sight of her. Since she was still in her hospital gown she felt a bit embarrassed at the way he took her appearance in with a sort of reverence. She certainly felt like a mess.

"Yes, I am excited to be doing so myself as well," Hermione admitted although she had been awake for longer than a week already.

"What brings you all here?" asked the other, a man with a thick beard, not as enthusiastic about the golden girl's miracle recovery.

"We're here to see Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said, in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Whatever for?" was the expected question of shock.

"There is a small issue at hand that I must discuss with her. Regarding the soul spell," Hermione added.

The two aurors gave each other looks before turning back to the group in front of them. "Do you have clearance? She is dangerous and given how miss Granger has recently recovered-"

"I'm fine. In tip top shape," Hermione assured before she ad libbed an excuse on the spot. "And Harry does have clearance. After all, he needs to ask her some questions too about the state of how she produced such a soul spell. For research for the ministry."

"Uh, right. Okay, come on in them. Should we come in with you two...?" the bearded man poised.

"We will be fine," Harry insisted. "We have our wands by our sides and if we need anything we'll just call out for you two."

"Right," the first guard nodded his head and then the two of them moved aside. They both still looked not entirely convinced about letting the group walk in but didn't want to argue anymore about these issues.

The group all entered the room, passing through the wards protecting the place easily and stopping a couple feet away from the lone piece of furniture in the otherwise empty and white space. Situated on the single bed in the room was Bellatrix. She looked as disheveled yet put together as always, her hair twisting around her face and down her back as if trying to smother her with it's thick locks. It was strange how she managed to convey a careful array of controlled chaos and...wait a second, why was Hermione paying so much attention to this? She shook herself to try and ground her thoughts but she still couldn't help but notice the other's actions.

Bellatrix was clad in St. Mugo's hospital gown and hunched over on herself as she leaned over a book with no discernible cover that made it hard to tell what she was so focused on, fingers pressed to the paper as she scanned the text there. She was moving her lips silently as if discussing the text she was reading with herself.

Hermione felt an odd sense of relief hit her body at the sight of the other woman. She didn't know where it stemmed from-maybe the sight of the woman in her proper body meaning this nightmare of the body switch had truly concluded, causing this feeling. Whatever the cause, Hermione didn't dwell too long on it.

The older woman didn't seem to notice that the four of them had strode into her room so Hermione cleared her throat, announcing her appearance, feeling slightly nervous for some reason.

Bellatrix picked her head up at this, her finger stopping on one of the words on the page. "Hmmm, what do you want?" Her tone of voice sounded like she was addressing complete strangers, enemies even, and not people she knew in the very least as acquaintances. It was flat, a tinge of irritation in it.

Hermione felt a small frown grow on her face. She hadn't been expecting to be greeted this way. Especially given all the two of them had faced. Did it all mean nothing now that it was over, now that they both got what they wanted? Anxiety gnawed inside her and she bit her lower lip to control it. Suddenly she wasn't entirely sure that Bellatrix had changed like Hermione deluded herself into thinking the older woman had.

Would she thus fail to prove to her friends the other had changed? That would be embarrassing and not a highly favorable outcome especially given how stringently she had advocated for giving the dark haired woman a chance. She only hoped the witch would behave.

"Well, that was a surprisingly civil greeting. Civil but rude," Ron commented under his breath, but Hermione still heard him as did Harry and Ginny, making the red head girl chuckle lightly.

"We've come to talk to you," Hermione said, her voice wavering a bit. Bellatrix's casual way of addressing her started to grow painful to her, as was the way she off handily closed the book and looked at them with empty recognition. Hermione didn't know why it was hurtful, it just was.

"I'm flattered. A whole entourage for little old me. Why, even everyone's favorite hero Potty is here, along with his sidekicks the Weasel's and his girl toy."

"She hasn't changed. At all. Just like I thought," Ron said more loudly this time. "I told you Hermione. She needs to be stuck in Azkaban just like we talked about."

This got a reaction. The older woman's nostrils flared and her eyes widened a fraction. "Azkaban?" her voice cracked from pitch. "And after what I did for you? Now you turn your backs on me and want to throw me into that shit hole? After you were the one's worried I would stab you all in the back and here you are doing the same to me?" Her indignation was to be expected.

"Calm down. No one is going anywhere," Hermione raised her hands to appease the other. She took two steps forward so that she was within arms reach of the end of Bellatrix's bed in case the other wanted to attempt a violent action.

"I better bloody be not," Bellatrix snarled out, eyeing Harry and Ron suspiciously.

"No one will do anything either," at this Hermione shot a look at Ron over the shoulder, the man having not so covertly reached for his wand where it was holstered, and stopping him from pulling it out. He scowled in response at her wordless demand to settle down. "Until we discuss things."

"What is there to discuss?" Bellatrix put the book aside and leaned up from her bed, now prompting both Harry and Ron to reach for their wands. Hermione simply didn't understand why they were both so eager to reach for their wands. She had thought that working with the older witch would have put some faith in her but apparently it had not. "I killed him like I was ordered to do. I proved to you all that I'm not going to continue upon my evil ways. What more must I do to show this? Must I kill all of the remaining Death Eater's so that you can bloody let me alone in peace?"

"Uh, what is she talking about?" Ginny asked. She hadn't been privy to the whole details involving the issue with Voldemort, but she should at least know that Voldemort was now no more.

"She's crazy, don't pay her too much mind," Harry assured his girlfriend, reaching for her hand and squeezing it in his.

"She's gone and killed someone else now. Who? Who did you kill?" Ron asked with a touch of viciousness. "It better not be anyone we know, not one of our friend's again, you bitch!"

At this Bellatrix furrowed her brows but they immediately smoothed a moment later as a smile cracked her lips. "Don't worry. I'm just plain old blabbering on and on. Trying to rile you up."

"Voldemort," Hermione said for clarification. "She's talking about Voldemort. She killed him and you don't have to worry about her hurting anyone else."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, girlie," Bellatrix snickered, making Hermione's head snap to her. Was Bellatrix still planning to hurt people now that she had her body back and was not at risk of getting hurt by the judges?

There was a period of heavy silence that fell upon the room following Hermione's words. It made Hermione's skin crawl but Bellatrix was unperturbed by it, snapping her book back open and making herself more comfortable on the pillows she had fluffed up behind her back. She seemed to think that the discussion had ended.

Harry frowned. "Hermione," he began slowly. "Voldemort was not killed by Bellatrix."

"Of course he was. Not solely, but with my help too, if you want to get into the specifics of it," Hermione corrected herself.

All of her friends were frowning at her now, full out scowls that displayed their worry and confusion at her and her words. Hermione didn't like their looks. With a sense of trepidation, she had a feeling something had happened that she most certainly wouldn't like.

"Hermione, _I_ killed Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts all those months ago," Harry pointed at his chest, saying this slowly as if she was slow or something. This was a hint reminiscent of a debate they had had earlier when Hermione had tried to convince them all that Voldemort had risen for the third time.

"Yes, I know that. But then he came back alive and I was forced to kill him, along with Bellatrix's aid, so that we could get our bodies back," Hermione clarified.

At this Ron seemed to lose his patience, not waiting for Harry to calmly explain things anymore. "None of what you just said makes sense. What body switch, what killing of Voldemort?" he flailed his hands out, an incredulous and pissed off expression on his face.

"Are you hallucinating due to the coma? You've only been awake a few days and then you passed out all of a sudden. It could be possible you're still experiencing affects from it, some sort of hallucinations-" Ginny was rambling on, worry glimmering for her friend in her eyes. Hermione cut her off.

"I'm not hallucinating things. I assure you I am fully lucid right now. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember." Why were her friends acting so weird? Had something happened during the duration of the time that Hermione had been unconscious? But what?

"That's not relevant-"

"Yes, it is Ron. I need to know so I can see where it is things stand," Hermione gave him a sharp look and he sighed, his anger at her fading a bit.

"We were visiting you at the hospital to check up on you. Yesterday in fact. You had woken up from the coma around two weeks ago and we were so glad. We thought it was all better but then all of a sudden you fainted on us while we were talking about a job in the ministry for you." Harry was the one who spoke. His words sent a cold chill down the brunette's back.

"And what happened during those weeks in between my awakening and my sudden fainting?" Hermione's voice was faint as she spoke as an inkling of an idea formed in her head. It wasn't a very pleasant idea.

"Nothing really. We captured a whole bunch of Death Eater's though! We found them congregating on the street corner and rounded them up. They were pretty pissed and kept yelling at us how the dark lord would get us. And when we laughed and told them he was dead and they seemed very insistent that he was alive." Ron let out a small laugh as he remembered their rigorous belief that their lord was walking the earth.

"And that's all you did?" Hermione knew what was going to be said next and she knew she wasn't going to like hearing it.

"Yea, pretty much," Ginny confirmed. "My week wasn't nearly as exciting as that. I spent most of it helping mum out around the house."

"So none of you remember meeting up with members of the Order? None of you remember storming Voldemort's abode and taking apart his third attempt to rise to power?"

"The Order doesn't exist anymore!" Ron raised his voice to say this. "They separated after Voldemort's defeat."

At this Bellatrix, who had been doing a good job of tuning everything out as surely it didn't concern her, perked up. She could hear Hermione coming close to tears and desperation and for some reason this peaked her interest. What had the girl so emotional? Not that she wasn't emotional on a daily basis.

"No, Hermione none of that happened. Where did you get such ideas in your head?" Harry's voice was a tad exasperated. "You were always in the hospital, you didn't go anywhere or plan any plan of attack with us, much less fight a battle against Voldemort _who is dead_. And has been dead for months."

"It seems someone has a screw lose in her head," Bellatrix sang at Hermione, startling everyone in the room who had momentarily forgotten she was there as she had been so quietly reading her book. "All a figment of an overactive imagination." She cast a meaningful glance at Hermione.

"It's not us who has the problem with our memory. But you two. You're both babbling on and on about some nonsense or another, although I expected it from her but not you Hermione," Ron angrily pointed out as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes, of course," Bellatrix commented in a whatever tone of voice before turning to Hermione. "I think we must have had our heads muddled up by that spell I cast. We should give it a rest and have our heads checked later. I completely agree with your friends over there. Drop the topic." Then a grin spread on her face. "The golden girl has lost her brains! Finally lost them! Now she can join kooky old Bella!" This was followed by a nasty cackle.

Hermione could feel her heart drop. _Not you too. I'm all alone in this. My friends have no memory of the past events of this week, and they think I'm going insane!_

She had been hoping Bellatrix would be on her side, to help back her up. The older witch's earlier words had indicated that she had remembered the events prior to their passing out but now it seemed they might have been vague references to something else.

But when she looked at Bellatrix, the woman cocked her head to the side in some sort of gesture meant to mean something but what, Hermione didn't know. It made a small flicker of hope in her chest grow. The feeling of hope however was pressured on all sides by a sense of rising panic and of the horrific thought that perhaps what Hermione had experienced after all was some sort of dream she had concocted after fainting. But then why couldn't she remember the period of two weeks before in a normal manner, where nothing of significance had occurred, but remembered it as a period of planning and battling Voldemort? Had her's been the only memories that had been altered?

Her head was beginning to hurt the more she thought about it. Nothing made sense!

"I doubt checking your head would do any good," Ron muttered nastily to the older witch who had already gone back to calmly reading her book. Hermione suddenly felt like she couldn't be in this room. The realization that possibly everything she had gone through was imagined was enough to make her light headed and she needed to leave this room, to get some fresh air, to sit down, something as long as she wasn't here.

O _h god, I think I really did imagine everything. That's why Bellatrix was so cool to me before. We've never fought at each other's side before. Then does this mean the hotel was a lie too? Was everything I experienced just something that occurred to me because of the soul spell?_

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny asked in alarm as Hermione stumbled out of the room, her head whirling and unable to be perceptive of the environment around her. All noises came in through like they were underwater and her sight got blurry.

"Hey, Mione!" Ron and Harry were both calling out to her too but as she dizzily made her way out of the room and down the hall, clutching to the walls, her friends were behind her, trying to touch her and help her.

Then who were the judges? Were they just random voices in her head? Was she now going mental? Had the soul spell caused her to gain some of Bellatrix's mental illnesses? And Bellatrix had gained some of her personality, thus she was so calm and reading a book?

Oh Merlin, Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Her breaths were coming in rapid gasps and she was aware that she had placed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, hand pulling on her hair.

 _The body switch could have been a sensation I had due to the spell. Soul spells are not widely researched, thus the full list of side effects of one are unknown. Anything is possible. Oh Merlin, what am I going to do now. Everything was a lie. Everything. Have I gone mad? Have I?_

Hermione could feel a wail bubbling out of her throat but she couldn't hear it, just like she couldn't hear what Ron was saying to her although he was crouching in front of her and shaking her roughly by the shoulder's as her eyes went this and that way like a caged animals.

Ginny and Harry were off to the side doing who knows what and then a Healer came and pushed Ron aside before pointing his wand tip in her face. And then she was blissfully gone.

 **A/N: And so the drama and mystery continues.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Twenty Sixth Dance: Everyone's Mad Here/ The Duplicity of the Gifts

* * *

" _H_ _ave I gone mad?"_ _  
"I'_ _m afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are."_ _  
_ _―_ _Lewis Carroll_ _,_ _Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked in a soft voice as he handed a glass of water over to Hermione. The brunette accepted it grateful and took a sip, her hands still shaking a little.

"Yea, a bit," she admitted and gave Ron an unsteady smile.

She was sitting on her hospital bed right now, the healers having knocked her out to calm her down and then revived her and given her some potions to relax her. They had left for now, letting Hermione be with her friends. They stood around her bed, worried expressions on their faces.

"We were worried when you flipped out like that," Harry said.

"What happened?" Ginny softly prompted. "If you don't mind us prying."

"No, it's fine. I just had a shock, a mental sort of lock down." Hermione set her glass of water on the nightstand by her bed. "I had thought...I had thought that everything I, well I guess I dreamed it, was true. And when I found out it wasn't, it was a giant shock since it had been all so real to me. It still feels real to me," she slowly spoke, trying to find a correct way to phrase this so as not to alert her friends anymore than she already had.

"The soul spell must have done more damage than we thought. But it's a good thing we're at St. Mugo's. Where you can get the proper aid for a swift recovery," Ron sat down next to the brunette on the bed and patted the back of her hand to comfort her. But she didn't want him touching her right now. So she moved her hand away and he didn't chase after it, a slightly hurt expression taking up room on his face. But it was quickly gone as Hermione avoided looking at him and got up from her bed, circling around to her window. Harry and Ginny watched her intensely from their spot in the doorway, looking for signs that she might break down again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked as Hermione looked outside. There was a storm whirling around mimicking the state of her thoughts and her feelings. The potions had kept her from panicking but she was still unsettled, her thoughts never giving her rest until she could make sense of what had actually happened. Right now she wanted to be alone so she could figure things out.

"I'm fairing better. I assure you. I just need some time...to come to terms to this. Alone," Hermione added in case she wasn't clear enough.

"Right," Ron stood up, straightening the front of his robes. "Then we'll give you some space." He strode out the door without looking back at her.

Harry and Ginny looked worried over Ron's rude departure but didn't comment on it. "See you tomorrow Mione," Harry said and then he and Ginny left as well.

Hermione finally was alone with her thoughts and inhaling deeply she then let the air in her lungs out slowly. It was time to break down everything logically. According to her friends she had been in a soul coma for about eight months and had just woken up two weeks ago, which lined up correctly with her memories. But where her memories deviated from theirs was in the content of those two week's. In their recollections, nothing really happened in those weeks. Harry and Ron had apprehended some Death Eater's and Voldemort had never come back to life. And since Voldemort had never been alive, she and Bellatrix had not switched bodies. And so the only other thing that both Hermione and her friends also agreed on was that she had fainted about a day ago. Thus those two markers were correct, so that left the question of whether what Hermione experienced in between the events was real or imagined.

Hermione felt they were real. She was certain she had been awake during that two week period and thus either it was a really strong dream she had had or else she had lost her memories of what had occurred sporadically and in it's place her mind had made up these false memories. But why would her mind do that? Was it part of the soul spell's side effects?

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. She wished she could ask Kingsley or McGonagall. In her recollection the two had been at the battle against Voldemort's army and she wanted to affirm with them if they too had not experienced the battle. And if their memories proved vacant of that then she seriously had to reevaluate what to do. It wasn't natural the way her memories were off.

She wondered if Bellatrix had experienced the same thing? Did she too have memories of the hotel? Of the body switch? Or were her's different? Maybe she was completely fine and then Hermione had made this all up by herself.

 _Wow, I cannot believe my mind unconsciously imagined such a complex environment, and with her of all people. Why not Harry or Ron, or Luna? Even Draco would have made more sense to see in a dream my mind made up since I went to school with. But Bellatrix? Is it because I was so scared of her that my mind wanted to find a way to make her less terrifying, thus that scenario where we were civil to one another?_

Hermione let out another sigh as she rubbed a hand over her face before leaning her forehead on the cold glass. _Where do I go from here? What do I do? Should I ask Harry to send for the headmistress of Hogwarts, and for the minster of magic? I kind of want to ask Bellatrix about what she remembers...maybe she can proffer me some clues to this conundrum._

"Brooding? That is unbecoming of you," a voice, friendlier than the last time she had heard it spoken, pulled Hermione from her thoughts and she turned on her heel to spot her new visitor. _Speaking of the Devil..._

"Bellatrix, how did you escape your wards?" Hermione couldn't help from blurting out, intensely curious how the older woman had done this, and without a wand no less. She should have expected the woman to be able to do this, she was clever after all, yet she was still mildly shocked at how quickly it had occurred. It had only been a day since they fainted, right?

"It does not matter how," Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively. "I've come to check up St. Mugo's newest nut case."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush once the statement fully sunk in. "I'm not crazy!"

"Sure, sure. I'm just repeating what everyone thinks. Golden Girl Goes Gonzo, the headlines are calling it."

 _There goes my reputation._ "And what do _you_ think?" Public opinion be damned for now. She just wanted to know if the soul spell had only affected her memories or if it had affected Bellatrix's as well.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I think that I don't care."

"So you remember then? The hotel and the battle against Voldemort?" Hermione burst out with excitement. Had Bellatrix been playing dumb before when Hermione's friends had been around? _Oh please, I don't know why she did it, but I hope she was._

"Of course I do," Bellatrix rolled her eyes again, as if this should have been obvious.

"Then why didn't you help me? I thought I was...wrong. Crazy, you know, and I was trying so hard to figure out how and why I could have conjured up a whole another dimension and-"

"Stop rambling," Bellatrix cut in impatiently. "I didn't come here to hear you talk yourself to death."

"Then what are you here for," Hermione snapped back, a bit miffed at the rude interruption.

A smirk lit up Bellatrix's features. She was deriving way too much pleasure from this. "I came to see how you were dealing with all this. It's not fun being crazy is it?" Hermione didn't answer this, scowling.

Bellatrix continued on. "Anyways, I came to bid you a good evening." At this Bellatrix took up her hospital gown in between both hands and did a mock curtsy.

This seemed a touch suspicious. "What are you really going to do? I doubt you came all this way, risking getting in trouble with the aurors, to tell me a good evening."

"I came to say that you won't have to worry about me pestering you and your little friends anymore." Bellatrix's voice got more serious. "This world has no need for a witch like me with bloodstained hands and outdated ideals."

"You're leaving?" was Hermione's gasped response. "Where?"

"None of your business, that's where," Bellatrix responded nastily. "I don't want you or your little friends following me and bothering me. I just want to live the rest of my days in peace. I won't be going back to Azkaban which is what will most definitely occur if I stick around. There is no way in hell I would do that."

Bellatrix's reason was levelheaded. Why should she stay when all that awaited her was prison or some other nasty fate. Yet Hermione wasn't entirely happy with it.

"You can't go!" Hermione blurted out. She had had this grand idea that she would be able to reform Bellatrix and make her into a member of society. And in this way keep the witch from being behind bars. And then she could even use her as a poster child for helping reform the prison system.

"Why not?" This seemed to irk Bellatrix.

"You're not the same anymore...as you once were." Hermione tried to phrase this without mentioning all the crimes she had committed specifically but it left her response lacking.

"Yes," Bellatrix snapped. "But who remembers that? No one but us and I doubt they will take the word of a lunatic and a post coma girl with a grain of salt even if we talked our selves hoarse to prove our point. That is why I'm not sticking around. I'm getting out while I still can."

"No...we can convince them. We can make them believe us. I just need more time." Hermione didn't know why she felt that the witch shouldn't leave. Perhaps there was a part of her that didn't trust to leave the other out of her sights, especially since the two of them were bond by soul. If Bellatrix died than so did Hermione.

"And why should I care about convincing them?" Bellatrix's lips curled up in disgust. "I don't carry in high regards the opinions of potty boy and his red headed family of follower's."

"You don't understand. I can't leave you out of my sights!" Hermione cried out, exasperated. Why couldn't the witch see she needed to stay? Why couldn't she trust Hermione to convince her friends to their side?

"Oh?" Bellatrix said with a coy smile. "Can't get enough of me? Don't want to tear your eyes away from this figure?" She ran a hand down her neck to her chest, stopping on her hipbone and Hermione snorted angrily, although she couldn't help but follow the hand's path despite trying to seem disgruntled by it. Bellatrix arched a brow at Hermione's reaction but didn't say anything more, or move her hand anymore in a suggestive manner.

"It's because we're linked by the soul spell. If you die then so do I!"

"I'm not stupid. I'm not going to get myself killed. I'd be more worried about you. You can barely cast a decent spell!" Bellatrix stuck out her tongue at this.

"That is not true! I am well read and versed in a multitude of both high and low level caliber spells that I can use for the offense, defense, or for healing. And I'll have you know-" Hermione forced herself to stop there before she went on a diatribe. "Stop trying to throw me off topic," she growled out at Bellatrix, annoyed that the woman was trying to throw her off. "The situation is settled. You need to stay here. I'm certain I can convince them that what we experienced is real."

"And what if it wasn't real?" Bellatrix's soft question tripped Hermione up for a bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. "You just confirmed with me that we did indeed go to the hotel-"

"But what if what I saw and experienced was only because of the soul spell? That we were the only two to think this to be true because of the unknown magical variables of the spell that affected us."

Hermione didn't like this. She did not like it one bit. She knew the spell couldn't do something like this. No spell could alter reality like this. Yet her words had a tough time coming out. "Then explain to me the three judges. How could we hear their voices in our heads?"

"What if I told you those were the names or personas of the voices I heard in my head on a regular basis? That we were both able to see them as people in the hotel because I was sane there, but when we left I was no longer sane and thus they were only voices? And that through the spell they transferred over to you?" Bellatrix leaned closer to Hermione, a look of triumphant on her face at making Hermione this uncomfortable.

Hermione shook her head. She could feel the edges of panic creeping back in. The potions must have been wearing off.

"So you see, that is why we won't be able to convince your friends or anyone else for that matter that what we experienced was real."

"This doesn't explain everything! I know I was fully conscious during those two weeks and I know what happened there! I know it! So tell me then, since you clearly know everything," this was said with angry sarcasm, "how did it come to the situation that we were both in each other's body, trying to hunt Voldemort down? How come he was able to escape the figment of the hotel and come into this other dream?"

Bellatrix looked a bit disgruntled at this and she leaned back, stemming both hands on her hips. "I don't have time to answer your stupid and silly questions. There is no point in trying to understand the soul spell. No one has been able to in all the years of it's existence. Each reported case of conjoined souls has had different effects on it's users. Ours could be a highly complicated and sophisticated version of some bad side effects. And since I clearly am a witch of high caliber, the soul spell could be stronger with us compared to other weaker witches or wizards that cast it."

"Then why did you do it?" Hermione asked in a quiet tone, her hands having fisted by her sides. "Why did you decide to ruin my life by casting that spell?"

Bellatrix felt guilt at those words but she let her face remain passive. "I cast it because I wanted to have an advantage over the other side, a bargaining chip in case things went to shit. I bet you would have done the same if you had lived through all the shit shows I did." Bellatrix hadn't noticed but she had taken two angry steps forwards. She was pissed now but she didn't know why. The malignant voices in her head were egging her on, telling her to get closer to the other, to shake some sense into her. To get her to stop being this annoying and naive! The girl had barely been alive two decades. What did she know of this world and how to manipulate it in order to survive in it. If you didn't manipulate it, it would manipulate you.

"I would never endanger another's life like that," Hermione said resolutely. "I would use honest means to win-"

"Just like the honest means you used to kill Voldemort?" Bellatrix saw guilt flash in Hermione's eyes. "Ah, see. Spout all the high moral nonsense you want but when it comes to matters of life and death a person will change. They will do anything to live." _Just like I changed my opinions,_ Bellatrix added to herself. _But because of the consequences of my death and not the actual act of dying._

"Hypothetically speaking that I killed Voldemort, since apparently nothing like that actually happened," Hermione pointed out. "So then why did _you_ kill him? A Death Eater, afraid of death?" The brunette snorted derisively at this.

"I wasn't afraid of death. That is a natural course of life. Something that can in fact be conquered, as Voldemort was proof of it. I was worried of losing, and I wanted a contingency plan."

"So then why me? Why pick a mudblood? Why not go after Ron, or anybody else, someone from the Order? Surely you wouldn't want to bind yourself with the very thing you hated."

This only served to make Bellatrix angrier. And she took three steps forward, boxing in Hermione against the window pane. It was cold on the younger girl's back and she let out an involuntary gasp at the drop in temperature. "Because you were the weak link," Bellatrix softly hissed as her hand grasped Hermione's chin and picked it up so that she could gaze down into wide open brown eyes. The brunette wasn't scared of her, even though she knew full well what Bellatrix was capable of.

 _Maybe we should remind her?_ Gleefully suggested one of the voices and with an internal huff of disgust Bellatrix dropped her hand. "So don't think there was any other motive behind my choice. No matter how much I despised mudbloods-"

 _Did she just say despised, as in the past tense? Does she not dislike them anymore?_

"-Harry was reserved for Voldemort, so I wouldn't dare lay a hand on him. Ron was too stupid, probably charging ahead to let himself get killed, whereas you were smarter, so I knew I could trust you not to be rash and try to off yourself in order to kill me."

"But what if I had. Killed myself, that is, rather than let you live?" Hermione's eyes searched the other's face, feeling nervous after spitting this out. How would the other react to this?

Bellatrix was silent a while, taking her time in examining the brunette's face for something before scoffing loudly and taking a step back. "You wouldn't. You're not a true Gryffindor." Then with that she spun on her heel and made way for the door.

"And where do you think you're going? I already told you, you weren't leaving!" Hermione called out, feeling like she could breath more easily now that the other wasn't hovering over her.

"I told you I am not sticking around! I've already wasted enough time as it is having this inane discussion with you. Have fun muddy, with your little friends who think you've gone daft!" She wiggled her fingers in goodbye, not turning around.

"You are not leaving!"

"And what are you going to do, stop me?" Bellatrix asked, clearly sarcastic as she peered her head out the door. It was after hours, less staff was walking around.

"Maybe I will," Hermione huffed, rushing after the woman.

"How cute, the little cowardly lion coming to stop the big bad snake," Bellatrix said childishly as she pulled out the wand in her robes. No doubt she had stolen it from one of the auror's. "Don't come any closer," she warned Hermione who paused, hands up as the wand pointed at her. "Or I will hex you."

"I thought we were beyond that," Hermione grumbled, not believing that the woman would truly go through on her words.

"No, you're right. We're both well on our way to torturing each other with the Cruciatus curse." Bellatrix said this matter of factly, enjoying the discomfort that arose on Hermione's face.

"I never meant- I mean I never wanted to-" Hermione stammered.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this. "Don't. I don't want to hear it." Then she hit Hermione with a body bind jinx. The brunette's muscles seized up and she fell rigidly to the floor. "And don't come after me," she reminded Hermione before adding a silencing spell on top of her first one. "I won't appreciate it." And then she was gone.

* * *

By the time the spells had worn off and Hermione had been able to warn the staff, it had been two hours and Bellatrix was found to be nowhere in the hospital, or the nearby vicinity of the city.

"How did she even manage to escape?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief as he sat in Hermione's hospital room, reading the news but not being able to find a single word of this in the paper he held in his hand. Kingsley wasn't sure if he wanted the public to know that Bellatrix was alive and not dead for fear it might stir up a panic, thus the lack in information. Hermione was pacing in agitation from the bed to the window and back, hand on her chin. "There were tons of wards and spells and guards watching her. How did she do it? And wandless to boot!" Ron continued on when no one answered his first question.

Harry, who had been charged with getting Bellatrix back, alongside Ron since the two of them were the only aurors to know of her revival (the other's having their memories oblivated once their shift was done), was standing by the window and looking out. "She's dangerous. We need to find her and soon. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" He turned at this to Hermione who let out a sigh and shook her head.

"My only hunch would be that she's hiding in the woods, hoping to avoid detection. But the area covered by woodland is numerous and she could no doubt move from there and be somewhere else by the time every meter is thoroughly searched."

"I was thinking Albania. That's where all the exiled witches and wizards go," Ron offered, making both Harry and Hermione look at him. "What?" he said a bit defensively at the looks they were giving him. "It's a good hunch."

"But one that is too obvious. She won't go there because she knows everyone does." Hermione quickly disregarded his option.

"Then what if she is going there because it is obvious and thus she thinks we'll disregard it cause of that," Ron countered and Hermione had to say she was proud he had been able to pick that up. It seemed auror training had sharped his wits a bit.

"Still, going there would be dangerous. And I think she'd be unable to get that far in a short amount of time, without getting sighted. She's not using her wand, apparation will be difficult. And she won't be able to do it without getting detected as crossing the international magical borders. Thus it will have to be either magical travel such as the train, or by muggle means," Hermione brainstormed.

"So we'll start in England." Harry closed his eyes briefly. "It will be an impossible amount of area to cover with just the two of us. If only we had some sort of tracker on her like we did on the other Death Eater's." This was said with a touch of wistfulness.

"But we did have one. Only Kingsley ordered it be taken off," Hermione said, forgetting temporarily that the two boys would have no recollection of this since it had never technically happened.

"We never had one on her. You're making things up again Hermione," Ron chided but not maliciously and the brunette let out a resigned grunt but didn't say more on this knowing it was a moot point.

"We better get going. We have a lot of work to do." Harry and Ron had come here to inspect the escape scene but had been unable to find much to help them. Thankfully no one had been hurt, except for some boils and burns that she had jinxed the auror guards with during her process of running away.

"Be safe and good luck," Hermione wished her friends.

"Thanks. We'll need it," said a tired Harry. He looked grim thinking about all the work that awaited him.

"And get better Mione." Ron gave the girl a hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She returned his hug half heartedly, wondering if he was still upset at her for being rude to him earlier when she had asked for peace to think. It didn't seem like it, as he was mostly exhuming annoyance at having to catch Bellatrix. But one could never truly know what had Ron upset until it came boiling forth out of him in an explosive argument.

When the two left, Hermione settled down on her bed, grateful for the calm as she was able to think more clearly now. Where had Bellatrix gone? There was no telling. Hermione had been unable to stop her, or at least get some sort of clue from her. She only hoped the witch wouldn't do anything rash. Because if she was caught then Hermione was at risk of getting hurt, or worse, losing her life.

If only she could find her. She hated not being able to do anything. She wanted to be out there looking for her, but she knew no one would let her out of this hospital. All she could do was wait.

"Is that all you can really do?" an all too familiar voice asked her and she sat up quickly upon hearing it.

 _No, that can't be right..._

"Dorian?" Hermione asked cautiously, her heart rate speeding up.

"The one and only," Dorian said and with such gravitas she could imagine him bowing at the waist, dressed in his cream and gold finery, before snapping straight up. "Now, it seems you are quite troubled. Is it because Bellatrix ran away? Has that got you all up in a tiff?" He was mocking her now, amusement in his voice. "I know where to find her, to help calm your thoughts."

"How are you...you aren't real. You aren't real. You can't possibly know where she is." Hermione shook her head vigorously and clamped her ears with her hands as if this could somehow keep his voice out.

He tsked, but it wasn't an annoyed one, but an amused one. "Think what you like, however, if you really want to make sure no harm comes to you, then do go find her because I'd hate to see all the hard work and effort put in by the two of you in getting back to life only for it be shut down." He paused thoughtfully. "Actually, I wouldn't really hate it, but since I'm not allowed to hurt you until the two of you rightfully return to the afterlife, and since Gabriel doesn't want you stepping foot anywhere near the hotel until he gets those magical fires sorted out, I have to satisfy myself with meddling in your lives." That didn't sound very promising but Hermione didn't want to dwell on that now.

"Is it real then? The hotel? And all our struggles?" Hermione's voice was faint and she waited with baited breath for his answer. _I'm so stupid, asking a voice in my head if my hallucinations were real. Get a grip Hermione,_ she scolded herself.

There was silence in her head as she waited, making her think that perhaps she'd been foolish to ask in the first place and then she heard the chuckle. "I don't know Hermione. After all, I am just a voice in your head. You tell me if anything was real."

"Well fuck you too!" Hermione couldn't help from snarling out. She was upset. She wanted resolution, but what was she expecting to get from asking a voice in her head? Some straight answers? She was so confused. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her friend's seemed to have no memories of the events happening but she and Bellatrix did, yet the older woman insisted it was all part of the soul spell because she was afraid of it actually being real, similar to how Hermione's friends blamed her 'fantasies' on it too. What was she to do? She hated not having a rationale to explain everything. It had driven her to irritation in the hotel not giving her any rest until she could figure it out, just like it would do the same to her now.

"No need to be rude to me, and also, straight answers. How cute. " Dorian chuckled again, as if privy to some joke she wasn't too. "Maybe months ago that would have satisfied you, but it won't now."

Why did Hermione feel like this voice was making some sort of a sexual innuendo that she wasn't getting?

"Just tell me where she is," Hermione demanded, getting tired of Dorian's teasing.

"I thought I wasn't credible enough a source given how I'm just a voice in your-"

"Get on with it," Hermione gritted out through her teeth.

She expected him to maybe get angry at how rude she was acting to him but he didn't. "She's currently hiding at the Hog's Head."

"That ratty old bar?" Hermione asked incredulously. "And no one's spotted her?"

"She's quite resourceful. So make sure you're careful when you apprehend her," he warned.

"Who said I'm going after her?"

"Oh, come now, Hermione. I know you don't want to leave this in Harry's and Ron's hands. They want to see her rot in prison. But you want to save her. And you can't do that without being able to get to her first. And without proving to other's that you're not crazy." His voice was a seductive whisper in her head, enticing her with things she knew to be true.

"I must be crazy, if the voice in my head says I'm not," she mumbled darkly.

"Hermione, who are you talking to?" came Ginny's timid voice as she knocked on the door frame to announce her arrival.

Hermione startled, jumping badly. She had her hands over her ears and thus hadn't heard the other appear. How long had Ginny been standing there? Had she heard everything?

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione stammered, lowering her hands. "Just, uh, trying to think out loud."

"Man, your excuses still suck after all this time. I would have thought you would have gotten better at them but you haven't."

 _Shut up Dorian,_ she grumbled at him while she plastered on a smile for Ginny. "What brings you here?"

"You, of course," Ginny said and raised the basket that she was holding up higher so that Hermione could see it. "Do I need to be flanked by Ron and Harry in order to visit you?" This was said playfully but it made Hermione cringe inside for her rude earlier statement.

"No."

"Good, because I bought some food from Molly." She strode into the room and set the basket down at the foot of Hermione's bed before shooing the girl over so that Hermione could make room for her so that the two girls were sitting at the head of the bed. Hermione tossed the covers aside so that Ginny could sit more freely.

"I swear your mum is trying to fatten me up. I can't eat all that," Hermione said as she eyed the basket that was over spilling with fresh food.

"Pst, Hermione."

Hermione tried to avoid Dorian's voice.

"Hermione~" he sang, making it hard for her to hear what Ginny was now saying.

"What?" Hermione asked, scrunching up her eyes in an effort to hear better.

"I said-"

"Hey, Hermione, if you wanna go after Bellatrix, now would be a good time. Ginny's packing a wand, isn't she? Get it." Dorian's words were poison. A poison that ate at her brain and she grit her teeth.

 _There is no way Ginny would hand the wand over to me._

"I was thinking something more along the lines of you stealing it from her," Dorian said.

 _I will not hurt her!_

"Uh, Hermione are you okay? You're zoning out," Ginny commented with concern, snapping Hermione back to her present world.

"No, I'm fine..." she stammered but not very convincingly. She wanted to curl her fingers into her hair and pull hard. Was this what Bellatrix had to go through on an everyday basis? No wonder the woman had cracked. Hermione already felt fed up with this and it had only been ten minutes. Dorian's voice was on endless repeat in her mind, the singular phrase _Do it_ , running in mad circles around her cranium. Hermione wished he would just shut up.

"Hermione?" Ginny put a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder as Hermione's gaze lowered down to her sheets as she hunched in on herself, placing her hands to her ears in an effort to drown Dorian out.

 _Shut up! Shut up please!_ She begged, hoping she could drown him out with her own screams.

"I will. If only you steal that wand and escape from St. Mugo's."

"I refuse to! I will not trick my friend."

"Hermione?" Ginny's brows went up, the brunette not aware that she had said this out loud. She pulled her hand back and got up. "I'm going to go get the healers."

"No. Don't!" Hermione cried out in a panicked voice as she noticed now what Ginny was about to do. "I'm fine. I swear I am."

"LIES!" Dorian snarled in her head. "LIES!" Her face was pale and she made a weak attempt to smile as she winced at the volume of his voice. His words bounced painfully off her skull. Her smile only served to worry Ginny more.

"I really should go get someone just in case..." Ginny trailed off, backing out slowly to the door.

Hermione's smile fell.

"She's going to leave. Your only chance to escape this place and drag Bellatrix back before she makes a dumb mistake that risks the both of your lives...drifting away. Will you let that happen? Come, we both know you are smarter than this. You'll be able to find Bellatrix where your friends will fail." Dorian's words were too irresistible.

" _This,_ isn't right," Hermione spoke to Dorian but Ginny was also able to hear it, and perhaps in a way the brunette was saying this to her friend too. She got up stiffly from her bed and approached Ginny with a neutral expression on her face, a determined blaze in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ginny sounded uncertain. Her wand hand discreetly moved to her side where it would be close to her wand.

"But, _you're_ right."


	30. Chapter 30

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Twenty Seventh Dance: Hog's Head on Your Head

* * *

 _A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes. Charles Spurgeon_

* * *

Hermione pulled down the wide brimmed witch's hat over her head, feeling a bit self conscious that people could sense who she was even under her magicked disguise. She held one hand over the pocket of her borrowed black robes where Ginny's wand was stashed. She promised she would give it back once she was done with this. And that she would apologize to her friend too. It was quite rude what she had done...but it needed to be done. Or otherwise Dorian would have never shut up.

"Ah, am I really that annoying?" Dorian said with a fake pout.

"Yes," Hermione hissed out under her breath as she made her way quickly down Diagon Alley. Right now she was magicked to look like an older more stout witch with a scar running down her nose. Hopefully the disguise would hold until she could apprehend Bellatrix. "And I still can't believe I actually listened to you and left the hospital. For all I know you're making up this nonsense about her even being at the Hog's Head."

A passing by witch gave Hermione an old look when she saw the girl was talking to herself. This made Hermione clamp her lips shut and walk a bit faster.

"It could be all a lie, you never know. Or it could not. You won't know for certain until you see for yourself."

The voice's words weren't very reassuring. So Hermione resigned herself to completing this harebrained scheme and hoping she wouldn't get in trouble after she came back. No doubt the hospital was fed up with her escaping. She'd already done it once before, although technically it wasn't her.

The Hog's Head came up on her left. It was a dingy little bar/inn, the sign above it so faded it was hard to tell it was a picture of a decapitated hog's head. It looked much like a stain now.

She pushed the door open, and it creaked loudly in the quiet of the bar/inn. It was mainly empty with scattered patrons sitting at dirty tables, nursing some coffee and cold breakfast as they read the news. No one was really talking.

Hermione casually walked in, sitting down at the bar where a bar tender was wiping down some plates with a dirty rag. He saw her come in and went up to her reluctantly, as if he'd rather clean plates than talk to her.

"What'll it be?" he asked not at all kindly.

Hermione was about to order a coffee when she realized she didn't exactly have any money on her since she'd just left the hospital. And there was no way she was going to steal some from someone. "Uh, I'll just read the paper," she hastily scrambled to answer. She knew all bars and inns provided free papers to read. He snorted at her, clearly displeased she had wasted his time if she wasn't going to buy anything, and reached under the counter before tossing her a paper. She took it and spread it open. As she 'read it' she kept shifting her gaze to take in the customers sitting here. None of them clearly looked to be like the older woman that Hermione was hunting down. So that meant either she was upstairs, using a disguise like Hermione, or simply not here in the first place and Hermione had trekked out of the hospital for no reason.

"The second one. The second one is correct," Dorian said with excitement.

 _How can you be so sure? I'm just making you up, aren't I?_

"Trust me on this. She's here. In fact, she's sitting at that table in the back. The one next to the bathroom."

At his words Hermione shifted her eyes to that spot. There sat an elderly woman with a coffee in one hand and a paper in the other. She was sitting calmly. Too calmly for someone on the run. _Are you sure that's her?_

"Go up and check for yourself, if you don't trust me," was the taunt.

 _I will not go terrorizing an elderly woman on random. I have to make sure it's her. Besides, I cannot just stride over there if it's really her. She'll run. I don't want to start a scene because then I'll get in trouble too._

"A risk you'll have to take. Are you a Gryffindor or not?" He egged her on which made her irritated. Why did no one think she was a true Gryffindor? Was it because she was a bookworm?

Hermione let out a huff. It looked like she would have to do this. Or else Dorian would start ranting over and over in her head and not give her any rest.

Setting her newspaper down she made way over to the women's restroom, making sure to avoid eye contact with the woman but noting her position. Her front was facing the wall where the bathroom was. Formulating a plan in her mind already, Hermione walked into the dingy and smelly bathroom and quickly locked the door behind her. It could very easily be unlocked with anyone with a wand but she didn't dare waste time on casting a longer and more complicated spell. By the time she finished then Bellatrix could be moving on, if it was even her in the first place.

Calculating where the other was sitting, Hermione cast a silencing spell on the wall of the bathroom before she cast a breaking charm that began to peel away the tiles on the wall as it made a hole to the other side. She only hoped the other wouldn't notice before she could get the hole wide enough to fire a stupefy spell through it.

She could make out an end now and twirling her wand tip around she managed to make it a bit bigger. Putting her eye up to it, she saw that the older woman wasn't there. Had she moved? Gotten up for something? Left? But her coffee and paper were still there. And then an eye met her's, scaring her so badly that she jerked up and gasped loudly as she took a step back.

The woman had noticed! Would she run away now? But before Hermione could so much as lift her wand to cast a spell the other had pulled her eye away and now her wand tip was in it's place. The knockout spell hit Hermione hard and she ended up on the floor of the bathroom.

When Hermione came to ten minutes later, she found her disguise spell had ended. Thankfully, no one had come into the bathroom during the time she was out, meaning no one had discovered her yet.

"Ugh, how did she know?" Hermione grumbled out after reinstating her disguise and leaving the bathroom. The table the older woman had sat at was deserted. "No doubt she's gone now, running off somewhere else and I don't know where."

"She hasn't gone far. She's actually just in a bookstore down the corner. She thought you'd expect that she would be off far away, but she's waiting for you to scan the area, so she can then leave and go back to her room in the Hog's Head."

"I suppose I can wait for her in her room then, after I make a big show of walking around the area and looking for her," Hermione brainstormed. "But no doubt she put up wards on it. And I don't even know which room she's in..." Hermione bit the skin on her thumb.

"I think a little distraction spell could help you..." Dorian suggested as Hermione's eyes fell on a little book by the register. It contained all the rooms that had been rented out.

 _I don't know what name she's registered under._

"She didn't come here a long time ago. Look for names that are very recent and then check out all those rooms."

"Good idea." Hermione couldn't believe she was complementing a voice in her head but she felt more incentivized than before to get Bellatrix. The woman had given her the slip! But how? There was no way the other could have known what Hermione was up to.

 _Does she know it's me looking for her?_

"No. Not yet. She probably thinks you're an auror or something."

That wasn't a very reassuring thought but it made Hermione feel a bit better that Bellatrix wasn't using lethal spells to combat her foes.

Hermione then left the inn and made sure to take her time passing by the bookstore Bellatrix was supposedly hidden in. She couldn't see the witch through any of the store front windows as she passed but figured the witch was in some way tracking her progress as she walked past. Hermione made her way up and down the street twice before she returned to the Hog's Head, where the bar tender made a face at her as if to say, again? Clearly he was not happy with her being here.

Hermione casually approached the bar stool, plopping down by where the book was. The bar tender gave her an odd look and she nonchalantly tried to wipe away any remaining traces of dirt that she may have occurred from lying on the floor of the bathroom. She pulled the paper she had been reading before over to her side and spread it open once more, trying to be engrossed in it, but in actuality trying to spot a good time to make a distraction. As the man was wiping down some more plates, Hermione sneaked out her wand and cast a clumsiness jinx on the man. She didn't have to wait long for it become effective-the plate slipped from the man's hands and he cursed as it shattered on the floor. He bent down to clean it up and in this time, Hermione snatched the book up and casually walked up the stairs to the second floor as his back was turned to her.

The inn only had two floors of rooms, and it helped that not many people stayed here. The book had only a couple names in it for the past two days. The girl began walking down the corridors, stopping by the first door on her list. Since Bellatrix wasn't there, Hermione would walk in. But she had to be careful. She could have put wards up.

Unlocking the door to the first room, she cracked it open carefully, only to quickly shut it as the woman inside screamed in surprise at seeing her.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized as the woman continued to rant angrily through the door at Hermione for disturbing her while she was undressing.

That certainly wasn't the right room. Maybe there would be an easier way to do this rather than walk into each room and risk upsetting people.

" _Deprehensio_ ," Hermione whispered, waving her wand in order to cast the detection spell. It should help her determine which room had the most ward's on it and thus that one would more than likely be Bellatrix's room. A small string of yellow light trailed out of Hermione's wand. The girl followed it down the hall and to the right where it tapered off at one of the doors. Double checking with the book to see if this room was on the list there, Hermione was glad to see it was, rented out to a woman by the name of Laina White. Hermione then canceled the spell and began to wave her wand in the air, determining which types of wards were in place and how to crack them so she could get in. It wasn't easy work, some of the wards proving to be complex and time consuming to figure out. Part of it might have to do with Hermione using Ginny's wand instead of her own. Putting them back up again later was going to be much easier.

She was worried that at any moment the other witch might stride in or someone else would notice her. But once the final ward fell, Hermione was able to enter the room. She found it was empty with little to no personal belongings. There was no way to identify if this room was indeed Bellatrix's for certain but Hermione guessed she would have to wait and see.

* * *

Hermione angrily pulled some stray twigs from her hair as she left the forest in a huff. A week had passed since she had first set out to hunt down Bellatrix before her friends could get to her, but she hadn't had any luck in finding her, only the worst luck. Every time she was close to capturing her she would always give Hermione the slip. It was like she knew what Hermione was going to do at the last minute and then get away. Back at the Hog's Head, Bellatrix had gone back up to her room, standing right outside the door, but seemed to sense something was off because she swiftly departed after that and when Hermione had run out to stop her she was already gone.

Hermione wasn't one to give up and Dorian kept giving her clues as to where to find the woman. Hermione didn't know how he always knew where she was, but he did. However, before Hermione had left to go track her down into another wizarding town, she had taken out some money. She figured she would need it. And she was right. The hunt for Bellatrix had taken a long time, and sent Hermione through two towns and three forests. Right now she had almost caught up with the woman. Bellatrix had been camping out at a log cabin protected by a strong protective charm which meant it was impossible for Hermione to get into, even after she had discovered it. But what if Hermione smoked her out? The house was protected against entry from her but not inanimate objects.

And she had proceeded to throw timed magical smoke bombs in through the window that would explode. But Bellatrix had fled through the back door. Hermione figured this would happen and had laid some well placed tripping jinxes around the house perimeters.

Bellatrix had gotten caught in a particularly nasty one and went down hard, splitting her chin on it.

"Will you stop hounding me?" she had roared out angrily as she had risen to her feet and aimed a spell at Hermione's head, the brunette having drawn nearer to her so as to apprehend her.

"I told you, I won't! We need to resolve this issue that has befallen us!" Hermione shouted back, hiding behind a tree as jinxes and hexes were thrown right at her. They singed the bark as they flew by.

" _We?_ There is no such thing as that! We got our bodies, we did what we had to do, and that is all. Stop following me around. I'm not your friend!" Bellatrix's words were sharp and they hurt Hermione. Why was the witch opposed to trying to work with Hermione in making her a better person?

Hermione threw a stunner at Bellatrix, the spell missing the other's head by an inch. "Running away like a child from your problems will do no good. If you don't prove to the public you've given up your evil ways then you will continue to be hunted down for the rest of your life! And that's not a proper future for anyone!"

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life, you snot nosed brat! I've lived ten of the lifetimes you have!"

"Yea, well, you're a stubborn bitch that doesn't know when to give up!" Hermione shot back. She could say mean things if she wanted to as well. Although, if she had to admit to herself, she wasn't too good at flinging out hurtful phrases. There was a huge explosion as the older witch threw an exploding spell that threw Hermione to her knees as the tree protecting her shuddered violently. Leaves and twigs cascaded down on her as her ears rang from the loud noise. She stumbled deaf to her feet, and cursed her ringing ears. She couldn't hear what the other was saying, or hear where she was moving to.

Cautiously Hermione peaked her head out and saw that the patch of tall grass where Bellatrix had been crouched down as she shot off hex after hex was empty. Hermione slowly reeled back into her hiding place, and felt the slender tip of a wand pointed at between her shoulder blades. She didn't have a chance to ask Bellatrix to talk before the stupefy spell hit her and she collapsed on the ground.

So now, after waking up, forest litter sticking to her clothes and back sore where she had been hit, Hermione made her way out of the forest. She knew she couldn't keep this up. She needed to contact her friends. Only then would she be able to apprehend the witch.

They of course had been angry but relieved to receive her owl and agreed to meet her at a small muggle cafe, this way they would be free from wizards and witches prying ears and eyes.

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell where you thinking?" Ron bellowed angrily as he sat down in front of her, casting a quick privacy spell to ensure their conversation would not be overheard.

Hermione winced at his tone of voice but couldn't find a way to get a word in edgewise as he ranted on. "We were worried for you! You knock out Ginny, steal her wand, and then disappear to do who knows what. And then we get your letter that you're going after Bellatrix. Bellatrix by yourself! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!"

"Yes, Ron I-"

"What had even gotten into you? Did you not think me and Harry capable enough to handle her by ourselves?"

"No, Ron, I-"

"You were never like this! You were always the smart one. You never would have gone after her by yourself. And especially since you just recovered from a spell she put on you. After she hurt you once more."

His face was beginning to match his hair but Hermione knew she deserved this chewing out so she sat there and took it, her hands clutching the cup of warm tea in her hands.

"Ron, I think that's enough," Ginny said sternly, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder as she noted the defeated look on the brunette's face. The female red head was sitting to Hermione's right, Harry on Hermione's left. "She gets the message."

Ron looked like he wanted to yell at her some more but worked his jaw. "I was worried, is all," he said finally, giving it a rest.

"I know. And I shouldn't have done it," Hermione said as she looked down into her cup in shame. _But the voice in my head told me to_ , went unspoken by her. She didn't want to tell them that right now.

"It's alright. We're just happy you aren't hurt," Ginny smiled at Hermione who felt that of all people she should be the one most upset and least forgiving.

"I'm sorry for stealing your wand. And for knocking you out," she told Ginny who shook her head at this apology.

"Honestly Hermione, why did you do that? I'm not mad or anything, if you can tell me why."

"I wanted to catch her. We're bound by the soul spell, so if someone casts a killing curse on her then I'll die too. And I want to prevent that. She's a wanted Death Eater. People have it out for her."

"We know Hermione. That is why we were out there trying to find her," Harry said.

"Yes, but you want to throw her into Azkaban. What then? What if she dies there?" Hermione pointed out.

"Natural causes of death won't have an impact. Only murder with intent," Harry hurried to reassure her.

"As far as we know. Which isn't much. Bellatrix knows the secrets to the spell. More than any of us or the healers do."

"Narcissa also knows, and she's less dangerous," Ginny pointed out, her hand still on Ron's shoulder, squeezing it to help him calm down. The boy was still angry and had his hand in his chin, eyes diverted to look out the cafe window.

His dismissal hurt Hermione, but not as much as she thought it would, or as much as it would have in the past.

"But she won't tell us. Molly has already tried with no results," Hermione pointed out. "So I'm not going to wait around. And since I can't do this by myself, I would like to ask your help. Please."

"You know you can count on me. I won't let you do this by yourself," Harry said without hesitation.

"And me too."

"No, Ginny, you're not a trained auror. You can't go after her. What would Molly say if I let you go willingly after Bellatrix?" Harry countered.

"I'm not some little girl Harry. I can handle myself. And I already became a part of this when Hermione stole my wand from me."

"Here it is, by the way," Hermione remembered to hand the wand over. Ginny took it, smiling at the girl before her stern expression came back as she stared Harry down.

The man let out a resigned sigh. He was weak to Ginny's demands. "Fine. You can come along. But not a word of where you will be to your mum. Or else I'm sending you back."

"What am I? A little girl? Mum won't know and I won't be going back to her anytime soon until this is finished," Ginny insisted, a touch disgruntled at Harry's babying of her.

"Ron's coming too," Harry spoke for the ginger who still wasn't talking. "You know he is." The brown haired boy shot Hermione a reassuring look. "I also brought your wand with me." He reached into his pockets and pulled out the vine wood wand. Hermione gratefully took it and pocketed it. "We can't let you go unarmed and this wand should work better than Ginny's."

"Are we all agreed to go then?" Hermione asked, a touch impatient. She wanted to recover Bellatrix as quickly as possible. Every moment wasted was another moment Hermione's life was on the line unnecessarily.

"And do you even know where she is?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I do. How do you think I've been tracking her down all this time?"

"How exactly?" Ginny asked with genuine curiosity.

Hermione couldn't say the truth out loud or risk looking crazy in front of the others and so she gave a half truth. "I'm sort of...connected to her I guess because of the soul spell. Thus I know the locations she's at. I have a general feel for them."

Ron snorted skeptically at this but she ignored it.

"Is it accurate?"

"As accurate as it can get Ginny. And way better than randomly moving around the countryside trying to guess where she is," Hermione kept her voice even, irritated that her friends couldn't even trust her with this one thing. Was it because she had run away from them? "Right now she's on the move between cities." This wasn't necessarily the most up to date information but all she had heard from Dorian since his voice went vacant from her inner mind about two hours ago. It felt weird not having him there. For the past week she had been used to hearing it in her head. A constant companion that criticized her mistakes, gave her suggestions, and that laughed at her failures, and told her fairly amusing stories of things he had done.

"Then let's map out the location for sure and go there," Harry suggested as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

It was tricky, but after planning and waiting, the quartet managed to capture Bellatrix that same day. There had been a fight of course. The witch gave it her all when they surrounded her. It caused quite a scene but nothing a couple of memory charms couldn't fix on those who had witnessed it. Now she was magically bound, unconscious, and propped up in a chair in the dining room of the hotel they had retired to. They would be apparating out of here as soon as Harry managed to unhex all the hexes that Bellatrix had thrown at Ginny, making her hair blue, turning her freckles into moles and causing her face to become slightly furry and weasel like. The two were in the bathroom while Hermione and Ron were sitting in the dining room, slightly awkwardly due to the sore feelings between the two of them before.

"Uh, sorry about...being so mean..." Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably as he apologized after what seemed like an eternity of them sitting in silence and avoiding each others eyes. "I was just really worried about you."

"No, it's fine," Hermione said quietly. She was happy that they had finally managed to catch the older witch and right now her thoughts were occupied with trying to formulate a way to explain to her friends that her and Bellatrix's memories had some merit, that there had to be some explanation to them. For some small part in her held hope that she hadn't actually imagined all this.

"Still trying to prove that?" Dorian tsked, as he made a reappearance. He had been strangely quiet during the battle.

 _Of course I am. I have to try. And if it turns out that that hope is unfounded then I shall have to find out a way to cope with...this, whatever this is._ Hermione's hands curled in on themselves and she looked down on them.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked with concern and she almost didn't hear him but gave him an answering smile in return. Then she turned her gaze over to Bellatrix. The witch looked peaceful in slumber. After all the time they had spent together, Hermione had never seen the woman sleep. She was always awake or off doing something else, all energy and no rest.

Ron followed her line of sight and thought she was worried. "She won't wake up for a bit. We sent a somnum spell at her. It'll hold her for longer than a stupefy."

"Right." Ron had mistaken her absent staring for worry. She wasn't worried. She knew the witch wouldn't wake up until they were back. Right now she was trying to figure out how the witch had been able to evade her. Hermione had always been in disguise except for this last battle. Somewhere along the way Bellatrix had figured out that it was Hermione after her and not some auror. It was like as if Bellatrix could read Hermione's mind...wait, could she technically? What if the half truth that Hermione had given her friends before was in fact a real truth? That in a sense the both of them could detect one another without the other knowing?

"A good guess but no. What makes you think you were the only one I was communicating to?" Dorian poised smugly. This stumped Hermione for a couple of seconds as the cogs in her brain came to an unsavory conclusion, one that she couldn't help but announce out loud.

"You were the one who told her all my plans?!" Hermione cried out, jumping out of her chair and startling Ron by her sudden movements and the volume of her voice.

"Technically, I am also a voice in her head, so why shouldn't I speak to her..." Dorian trailed off and the implication was clear. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't realized that if Dorian was talking to her, then he could on some level talk to Bellatrix too. What a traitor!

"I can't believe you. All this time you sent me on a wild goose chase, having all my plans fail because you bloody told her everything in the end! Why would you do that?"

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron questioned uncertainly as he watched the girl seemingly rant to herself, waving her arms around and eyes trained on the middle of the room.

She went on, not waiting for Dorian to answer. "All this time I thought you were helping me!"

Was Hermione angry at him? Ron couldn't tell. He was confused.

Dorian only answered her anger with hearty laughter. "My dear, I do what I please. You should never think of me as your friend." And with that he was gone.

"I can't believe him. That pompous jerk!" Hermione let out a calming breath to try to remove the tension from her body and then with cold dread she realized that Ron was in the room with her. She met his wide eyed gaze, her mouth dry. Right, he had just seen her talking to herself. How was she going to get out of this?

"Uh, that was just-" as her brain fumbled to come up with some sort of explanation to give him, Ginny and Harry left the bathroom.

"We're done. We can take her back," Ginny said. She looked noticeably more like herself.

"Yes, let's hurry," Hermione was glad for the chance to escape. She sidled over to where Harry and Ginny had picked up Bellatrix by the arm each, her head lolling comically. Ron also joined them but he seemed to be a tad wary of Hermione and didn't stand too close to her.

"And Kingsley and McGonagall will be there too?" Hermione wanted to make sure. She had told her friends that she had something she needed to prove to them about the spell and she needed the headmistress and Kingsley to be present. Thus, they were taking Bellatrix to Hogwarts with them to meet them.

"Yes. They received the owl we sent them and are on their way there," Harry affirmed. Then they all apparated.

Their arrival surprised the headmistress who had just sat down with a cup of hot tea. Half of the liquid spilled onto her mahogany desk and pulling out her wand she siphoned the liquid away as she greeted them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger. I see you've brought Bellatrix with you. I'm glad to see she has finally been apprehended. But I don't see why you wanted her to be here."

"It's because I figured this soul spell bond would be interesting to investigate further," Hermione stated as Harry and Ginny plopped Bellatrix down in a chair, taking up guard by her, one at each arm.

"Did she impart some truths on the spell to you?" the headmistress asked, lifting up the rest of her tea and taking a sip of it. A crack announced the arrival of a house elf carrying a tray with enough tea cups for all of them. Ron and Hermione took them gratefully but Harry and Ginny declined as they needed their hands to be free so as in case the witch woke up. They had taken her wand away as a a safety precaution but given how she had managed to sneak out from a warded room complete with guards while wandless, they had to be alert at all times.

"No, but I think that if we could use the pensieve then everything will become apparent."

"The pensieve?" McGonagall echoed.

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head curtly. "Of course, I'll explain everything after the minister arrives. And we will need Bellatrix awake for this so she can take part in it as well."

"What do we need her for?" Ginny asked, a touch surprised by what Hermione had said. The brunette hadn't mentioned this before.

"We need her memories for this too."

"Do you think she'll just give us her memories willing?" Kingsely asked as he apparated into the room. This startled all of the guests in the room and this time it was Ron who spilled his tea all over his shirt front. Hermione took out her wand and deftly cleaned it up for him while she talked to the minister.

"She won't. Which will be problematic. But I think even my own memories should be fine to show you what it is that happened to me two weeks ago." Hermione realized the complications of getting memories from Bellatrix and opted for dropping that idea quickly.

"What happened to you two weeks ago?" Harry queried. "Is it something we don't know about?"

Hermione ignored his question, moving on to the topic at hand. "Headmistress and Minister of Magic, let me ask you, what occurred during the past two weeks? Give me a recollection of the events that took place."

The two of them seemed a bit taken back by this but after exchanging looks with one another they answered. McGonagall had spent her two weeks giving detention to misbehaving students and on attending teacher meetings. Kingsley likewise had spent a lot of time in meetings with officials and correcting mistakes his subordinates made. "Surely you did not make me cancel a meeting with the French official just to ask me what I did during my past two weeks," Kingsley said with a touch of irritation.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was merely letting you two recount your week. Because Ginny, Ron, and Harry had the same calm period of two weeks. However, I experienced something else. And now, headmistress if you would let me have the pensieve." Hermione indicated for the older woman to fetch it for her and she did, opening up a cabinet and putting the bowl of gray liquid out on her desk.

"Allow me to show you," Hermione said to the room. Everyone was quiet, waiting with baited breath as to what she was going to show them. Sticking her wand to her temple, she concentrated on some choice memories before dropping them into the bowl. Where the liquid had been solid gray before, now it sparkled.

"Who would like to go first?" She asked as she moved away. Everyone looked uncertainly at one another before the minister of magic stepped closer to the bowl. "I shall go. I have meetings after this, and I need to attend them so I hope you will not mind if I try to speed things up a bit."

Then he stuck his face in.

He seemed to be there for a while and Hermione could feel her palms sweating. She was worried. What would he say upon seeing these memories? Would he laugh at her? Discredit her? The waiting was killing her nerves, the silence in the room stretching out. Finally he took his face out. It looked pale, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Hermione, those-those images-"

"I will explain everything just let everyone have a chance to see for themselves first," Hermione stated.

The man nodded his head. "Of course, that makes sense."

"I wanna go next," Ginny shouldered her way over to the bowl. She looked intrigued while her brother looked super pale, a sheen of sweat on his face. Ron was worried what was in the bowl. Would he see something terrible that he didn't want to?

Ginny stuck her head in the bowl, resurfacing with a gasp when she finished. "Hermione, what the bloody hell was all that-?"

"I promise everyone will get an explanation once everyone sees what's inside," Hermione promised.

Harry's turn was next, followed by McGonagall and lastly Ron who looked like he really didn't want to go in. Everyone had had shocked expressions upon coming out and he wondered what it could be that was freaking them out so much.

When he went in he found his answer. In it were Hermione's compiled memories of what she had experienced during her two weeks. There was planning, spying, and most importantly, battling against Voldemort. And also the body switch. He came out of the memories feeling ill. He found her eyes, trying to find comfort in them but they were hard, offering no condolences. "Everything you have seen in those memories are what I experienced during those two weeks. Bellatrix had the same experience and if she were to give up some of her memories you would see that."

"I don't understand. How is it that you saw all that and we didn't?" Ron stammered out, placing his shaking hand to his chest.

"It doesn't make any sense. Could it be a result of the spell? That would explain why the two of you experienced this and not the rest of us." Kingsley suggested. His composure had returned. "Why would anyone purposefully go out of their way to erase all of our memories?"

"I wish it could all be fake, but there would no reason for Hermione to lie. She gains nothing from doing so. If she says this is how it is, then that is the case. And that means someone didn't want us remembering this, but who and why I do not have any clue," Harry rose to the defense of his friend and Hermione blinked appreciatively at him.

"I agree with Mr. Potter. As pensieve cannot contain falsified thoughts or hallucinations. Only things that really happened. Therefore these memories have in no way been falsified. They must be real. That is alarming, as our memories are the ones that have become shams." McGonagall also stood up for Hermione.

"Additionally I have brought this with me," Hermione dug into her pocket, pulling out a small square of paper. Waving her wand she returned it to regular size to show it was a newspaper with her picture on it, posing with Harry, Ron and the minister of magic. She handed it over to the minister who frowned as he looked it over. It was dated a week back. "That was the paper that announced my return to this world. It detailed an interview that was held at the ministry headquarters which you and the two boys took part in."

"I don't remember this," the minister breathed out, becoming increasingly worried by his lack of memory.

"But it happened. The papers recorded this event happening."

"So then who erased our memories?" Ginny asked. "Why would they do that?"

"You think maybe we don't remember cause...never mind," Ron shook his head, losing his train of thought. "It was a dumb thought."

"Can we get these memories back?" Harry asked.

"Who even did this to us? Why us and not you or Bellatrix? Are they planning on trying to take down the ministry?" Kingsley voiced out and his words made everyone start thinking that their lives could be in danger.

"No, no. Calm down everyone. I have a clue as to why your memories are missing." Hermione had a feeling the judges were involved. Recently they had been involved in too much of her life. "It has to deal with the afterlife." They had an idea of her story involving that since they had seen her recount it in the pensieve. "The forces at large there must not want anyone to know about them thus they erased your memories after you finished aiding me."

All her friends looked disgruntled at hearing this news. "I cannot believe this all occurred. It is such an odd circumstance," McGonagall sighed. "I am becoming too old to be able to handle all this fast paced trouble thrown at me."

"We must talk more about this," Kingsley said as he glanced at his pocket watch. "There is more to discuss and I unfortunately must leave now."

"Yes, I'd be glad to talk to you about this, and about another matter," Hermione said as her eyes shifted over to the still sleeping form of Bellatrix. "And before you leave, I'd like to hear if you believe me or not."

She held her breath as she awaited his answer, his lips thinning as he thought of what to say. "I do...believe you to a certain extent. I am simply disgruntled and unnerved by what I have seen. So please, allow me some time to digest all this before I can say for certain that I know what you speak is the truth."

Hermione nodded her head, relieved air whooshing from between her lips. Kingsley gave her a small smile before bidding everyone goodbye and disappearing.

"I must admit I feel that same," McGonagall admitted when Hermione turned her eyes over to her. "It is a lot to take in. It makes me feel as if I've missed something, as if I am not of sound mind because I do not recall these memories-"

"Do not think that you are crazy!" Hermione rushed to reassure her favorite teacher. "I did not mean to make you think this. I simply wanted to prove to you all that there was a reason for my strange words and actions."

"Is that why you were talking to yourself?" Of course Ron had to go and blurt all of that out, and in the wrong moment.

Hermione felt her spine stiffen and she tried hard not to resent Ron for saying this now of all times. She had been so close to clearing her name. To getting her life back on track.

"Yea, I noticed it too. At the hospital..." Ginny added.

 _E tu, Ginny?_

"That was something else. It was the last vestiges of the spell wearing off," Hermione said, hoping that would convince them.

"What last traces?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione had kept out the parts of her memories where she was talking to the judges because she didn't want her friends to know she could connect with them even now; didn't want to know how they still bothered her when they shouldn't be able to.

"It's complicated and I need more time before I can come to a conclusion on it," Hermione was almost pleading at this. _Just please drop it,_ she begged internally. She didn't want them to know about how she heard the judges voices in her head. That would only lead to more problems.

Her friends looked reluctant to let the issue go, but they dropped it for now. "If you need help with it..." Ginny tapered off and Hermione smiled something she hoped didn't look too false, because there was no way in hell she was going to tell them about it.

"Did someone say hell?" Dorian chimed in and Hermione had to bit her tongue to stop her annoyed groan from coming out.

 _What do you want now?_

"I came to warn you that you pissed Ibraham off. It seems he didn't think you could outsmart his little gift. He thought he could turn all your friends against you but he wasn't aggressive enough in the way he did it."

 _What are you talking about?_

"Do I really have to spell it all out for you?" Dorian huffed in annoyance. But he continued on. It seemed the man loved hearing the sound of his own voice. "His gift not only prevents you from talking openly about the hotel, but at the end of it all, when Voldemort was defeated, it erased the memories of all your friends. I told him he should have given you a different gift as you were pesky and nosy and sure to find a way around it. And I was right." He sounded satisfied.

 _So, now what? Am I going to be punished for breaking his gift?_ A huge part of Hermione was relieved at this. So she wasn't crazy! It had all been a part of the judges gifts! She felt the need to sit down in a chair because her limbs were so weak with happiness that she felt she would fall down. Instead she griped the desk edge.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he ran up to catch her swaying figure. He needn't have worried. She recovered quickly.

"You're zoning out on us again!" Ginny announced, also rushing up to her friend's side.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Hermione insisted, waving away their helping hands.

"Unfortunately you won't be punished." At this Dorian sounded really forlorn. "But watching you fruitlessly struggle to catch Bellatrix even as I divulged your plans to her was funny!" And with a cackle he was gone.

She hoped this was the final time she would hear his infuriating voice.

"Do you want to rest? Or visit madam Pomfrey's?" McGonagall asked Hermione gently, rising up from her seat, ready to escort her there. An elf appeared to take all the empty tea cups away.

"I'm not ill. I just need a good night's rest. This affair has stressed me out greatly."

"Then let's take you back to the hospital," Harry offered. "We can let the healers check you up once more and then get you discharged," he added when he saw her open her mouth to argue against him, as she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself now.

"And what do we do with her?" Ron asked, eyeing Bellatrix's sleeping form with disgust.

"Take her back to the hospital too. I will be talking to Kingsley about the matter of her freedom."

"Her freedom?" Ron's voice and eyebrows went up. "Are you mental?"

"Did you, or did you not see her kill Voldemort with me?" Hermione couldn't help but hiss at him as she let go of the desk and strode two angry steps towards him.

"...I did," he admitted reluctantly.

"Then I don't see why you cannot give her another chance. If we reform her we can get her to help our side. She's a damn good fighter and she has a wealth of knowledge on spells we don't."

"And what makes you so certain that she can do good?" McGonagall cut in. "I trust you Hermione, and I know you are very smart for your age. But I have seen her growing up as a child. I have seen her nature. She has been vile, childish and cruel from the start. How can her simply killing Voldemort make you so sure that she is now repenting for her sins?"

This made Hermione think a little. Everyone watched her as she entered a contemplative state. When the silence stretched on, Ron said, "Well I guess that settles it. Off to Azkaban with her."

"No." Hermione's refusal was soft. "I know she...she wouldn't have been like this if not for how she was raised by her family. Back in the afterlife we didn't have our memories. And she was nice, and caring, and intelligent. Sure, she was still prickly and ornery, but she didn't carry any bigotry with herself and she didn't hesitate to jump to my defense."

Ron made a face of disgust at this, as if disbelief that Hermione could ever say such things about Bellatrix. "Did you forget that she tortured you?"

"So what!?" Hermione snapped out all of a sudden, jolting them with the sudden rise in the volume of her voice. "I tortured her too. Does that make me filth like her? Does it Ronald?"

"You didn't torture her-" Ron started weakly.

"But I did. I cast the cruciatas on her. And I cast another unforgivable, the killing curse! So what does that make me?"

"It makes you full of yourself it seems," a languid voice announced and all heads swiveled to see Bellatrix was awake, stretching her arms above her head and letting the sockets crack pleasantly. She looked much like a cat after a nap. "You've got nothing on the worst people who walk this world, girlie." Immediately everyone's hands were on their wands yet Harry was the one who cast the first spell. " _Stupefy!_ "

Knocked out once more, the quartet of friends could relax. "We need to take her back," Harry announced. "This spell won't hold for long."

"I'm not done with this issue, you hear me?" Hermione wagged her finger at Harry's face. The brown haired boy frowned at her waving digit. He pushed it down with his hand. "Okay. Later. Not now."

"Because I know if it weren't for her pure blood status upbringing she wouldn't be like this," Hermione couldn't help from adding that in, hoping that she had managed to convince her friends and former teacher with it if even just a little bit.

"Later," Harry repeated, his tone brokering no more discussion.

"I still can't believe we're just going to take her back to the hospital," Ron grumbled under his breath.

He caught Hermione's heated glare at him and shut up before he could say anything else. Then the brunette sent a soft smile at the headmistress of Hogwarts. "It was nice to see you again professor."

"Same here," the Scottish professor affirmed as she watched her former student's leave with one of her more older former students. Her smile faded after their disappearance and she let out a heavy sigh.

What had Hermione gotten wrapped up in?


	31. Chapter 31

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Twenty Eighth Dance: The Great Reform

* * *

 _Punishment is not for revenge, but to lessen crime and reform the criminal. Elizabeth Fry_

* * *

It took Hermione three long weeks but she was able to finally convince Kingsley, McGonagall, and her friends, to let her try to reform Bellatrix so that the woman wouldn't have to go back to Azkaban. Hermione made the point that Bellatrix could be in danger there, and due to the soul spell, this meant Hermione was bound to her same fate. Additionally, Hermione was sure the woman would be more open to change given how she had turned against her own master.

Hermione would be spending time to reform the woman herself, with McGonagall overseeing the process, both reporting the results of the program every week to the minister of magic. Bellatrix would be the first case in the brunette's eventually goal to overhaul the whole prison system that the wizards used as she deemed it monstrous. She let Kingsley know how she felt about it, by listing out all a hundred and ten reasons for why the system was outdated and should be torn down.

Ron naturally was vehemently opposed to the idea. He didn't want to see Bellatrix possibly walk free. And he didn't want Hermione to spend time at her side, despite the fact that the house Bellatrix would be held in would be warded and there would be aurors there at all times, to make sure nothing happened. Their difference in opinions caused them not to talk to one another for an extended period of time.

Harry and Ginny were more understanding, but still they had difficulty accepting the idea. Molly made it harder for Ginny to do so, as the woman was even more vehemently opposed to the idea than Ron. This was largely due to the woman not having her memories in which Bellatrix actually helped their side, but Hermione doubted that even if Molly had them that much of a difference would be made. The woman hated the other with a passion and she had good reason for it.

Luna and Neville were also let in on the plan. Neville understandably had a hard time swallowing down the pill of knowledge that Hermione gave him. But he was kind hearted and after much thought he decided that it was for the best; that if such evil was able to be prevented from ever happening again, able to be pruned before it grew too large, then it would prevent unnecessary death and harm.

Luna had smiled graciously at Hermione's words, telling her she had been glad that Hermione was back in her body.

"What?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who had been there talking with Luna and Neville blurted out in unison.

"Did I say something wrong?" Luna worried, raising her hand to her mouth.

"No...you said you were glad I was back in my body," Hermione started slowly, leaning forwards in her seat, eyes on the blonde. "Was I not in my body before?"

"You weren't. You and Bellatrix switched bodies and had to kill Voldemort and then you got your bodies back."

Hermione sat back with a 'huh' on her lips, the two boys next to her arching their brows.

"How come her memories weren't bloody altered?" Ron whined.

"It could be...maybe the forces didn't think anyone would believe her given her..." Hermione tried to think of a nice way to say kooky but Luna beat her to it. "Because I'm so loony."

"Uh, yea," Harry coughed uncomfortably. "But I guess this is just more proof that our memories were indeed altered."

"Wait a second. Did you say you and Bellatrix switched bodies?" Neville's muffin, that he had been snacking on at the cafe they were seated at, hovered in the air. The poor boy hadn't been privy to what had happened the past two weeks.

Hermione let out a long sigh and gave Ron and Harry a look before she decided. "It's a long story Neville."

But when she finally told him, he was more receptive and understanding of her wanting to reform the other woman.

"That's such a detour in character for her," he commented about the part when Bellatrix killed Voldemort.

"Yes, well people change when they are given a second chance. And I am all about second chances," Hermione replied.

After the plan had been finalized that Bellatrix indeed would not go to prison nor be taken to court and charged for her crimes, Hermione, McGonagall and Kingsley had taken to coming up with a list of programs Bellatrix needed to complete before she would be deemed safe to reenter society. There were a lot and it took many drafts before a completed form was secured.

Bellatrix had no idea this was going on the whole time. Or maybe she did? But Dorian's voice was exceptionally quiet in Hermione's head and she assumed that since he wasn't in her head, he couldn't snitch on her plans to Bellatrix. And when Hermione finally told Bellatrix the whole plan she expected the screaming, the ardent refusal, and the name calling. Yet Hermione was firm. "If you don't do this, the whole world will be your prison."

That had shut up Bellatrix's tantrum. And the woman begrudgingly tried her best to follow Hermione's plans. But there was plenty of arguing and grating of each others nerves during each session. The way it was scheduled was that Hermione would come over to Bellatrix's house every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. During this time Hermione would take her out to do community service. And the first place they would be starting in was the muggle world.

"Are you bloody insane? You want me to go to that world? It's full of filth and disease!" Bellatrix had raged, her voice hoarse from how long she had been protesting this.

Hermione, in the throes of the so dubbed Bellatrix migraine, was losing patience with the other woman rapidly. "You are going to do this, or else!"

"Just throw me into the prison then."

"You are not going there!"

"And why not? Are you scared for your own hide? Worried you'll die if I go there?"

Hermione couldn't argue against that as it was true, so she tried something else. "Is it so hard to think that someone actually cares for you and wants to help you get your life together?"

"And why would you care for me?"

"Because you saved me in the afterlife. If it weren't for you I never would have been able to find out the truth, and to get free from there. So, let me do the same and save you from prison here."

Bellatrix bared her teeth in displeasure at this. "I don't need you to save me." But Hermione's words had softened her a bit. "I was only using you to help me. Just like you're only using me now to help you."

Hermione let out a frustrated growl and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine then. Take it that way if you want to. I don't care anymore. Just put on your muggle clothes and let's go."

Bellatrix eyed the outfit spread out on her bed disdainfully. "I am not wearing those rags."

"Those aren't rags, their normal clothing. Now put them on!" Hermione really wanted to take some medicine to stop the pounding in her head but she couldn't until the woman changed clothes.

"This is absurd. I don't want to be part of this stupid reform plan. I didn't have any say on this. Isn't this against your so called 'fairness' for criminals?"

"Bellatrix," Hermione started in a warning tone. "I swear if you do not put on those clothes in the next three minutes-"

"You'll what? What will you do? Torture me?" Bellatrix raised her chin up, arms crossed over her chest.

This seemed to take some of the anger out of Hermione. "Just get dressed and be ready. I know you don't want to go to hell, so help me help you stop that from happening. And for clarification, the muggle world is not filthy. If you want to avoid hell, start with removing your prejudices and keep an open mind because being highly opinionated and blind to the other side of things were what lead you to be blindly devout to the wrong thing." Hermione knew that erasing long held prejudices would be hard, as they were ingrained into all noble purebloods from birth. Hopefully she could at least make Bellatrix question those views if not refute them entirely.

Hermione turned on her heel to give the woman some privacy to change, shutting the door loudly behind her. Bellatrix snorted angrily, looked at the door, then looked at the clothes on the bed. Bellatrix was trying to fight against her ill convinced stereotypes but it wasn't as easy as Hermione seemed to think it was to do so. Bellatrix had to be careful to catch negative lines of thought. "I know muggleborn witches...aren't all bad. But muggles?" She sniffed, then picked up the shirt from the bed and let the thin material hang from between her fingers like she was holding up something disgusting.

Hermione was waiting for the woman downstairs, thumbing the vine wand in her pocket nervously. Was it going to be a good idea to let the woman into the muggle world? There was no telling if she would flip out and start trying to hurt someone. But it was a risk Hermione would have to take. It was why she was taking her wand and why Bellatrix was missing hers.

Bellatrix came down the stairs and the brunette could feel her heart speed up a little. Bellatrix looked surprisingly natural in muggle clothes. She was wearing tight black jeans and a green tee. "Well?" she asked in irritation. She clearly looked uncomfortable in these clothes, fidgeting around and trying to resist the urge to pull at the fabric of the shirt. It felt way too tight around her neck. "Are you going to stand there all day gawking at me or are we going to the place so we can do the stupid thing?"

"Uh, right," Hermione tore her gaze away. "We're going to be walking there as the place won't be too far, and it will give you a chance to walk among muggles."

"Goody," Bellatrix muttered with no joy at all. "Just what I wanted."

As the two women left the small safe house Bellatrix had been given, Hermione bid the two aurors guarding the entrance door a goodbye. "You know this is for your good," she began, noting Bellatrix's sour expression. "If you had continued to run away it would have only lead to bad consequences but in this way you can do your year of time and then be practically a free woman. You'd only have to be on parole for ten years, but after that you'd be able to partake in activities like an other witch or wizard."

"Yes, I'm _sure_ glad I decided to stay," Bellatrix muttered sarcastically. They were walking pretty quickly, bypassing the magical barriers that separated the human world and the wizarding world. The brick wall closed behind them.

Hermione did wonder why the woman had stopped trying to run away. Was she simply tired of it? She had been put under extra scrutiny at the hospital, and her other two escape attempts had been thwarted before she gave up. Of course, she could still try to run away from Hermione now but the brunette knew the other wouldn't have much chance of being able to do so as Hermione had specifically devised a special tracking spell that would let her know where Bellatrix was if she was so much as more than ten feet from her. And it couldn't be taken off unless it was by the person who cast it. Hermione had made sure to inform Bellatrix of this and it seemed to put a wrench into the woman's escape attempts.

"Best part is, you'll get to be with your sister. Narcissa only has house arrest for the next ten years so after you finish your one year of house arrest you can go visit her."

Bellatrix made a scowl at that. It seemed she was a bit touchy on that topic. Hermione wasn't going to dabble in it until it was time.

There was silence as they walked down the smaller and emptier alleyways before pouring out onto the main street. "So, this is the muggle world?" Bellatrix asked with a hint of disgruntlement as she edged away from the corner of the street as several cars zoomed past her. Her hands clenched into fists but if she felt scared she was doing a good job of hiding it. She paid the roaring automobiles no more mind after that than one does to air.

There were a lot of people walking on the street right now as it was the midday rush. The distance between Hermione and Bellatrix decreased as she moved closer to the brunette to avoid the people passing her by; the backs of their hands brushing together. This made a faint blush hit Hermione's cheeks and she moved her hand away, hyper aware of the small distance between them. Bellatrix didn't seem to be bothered. She cast looks from the corners of her eyes. "What is up with all...these blasted noisy contraptions?"

"Their automobiles. Muggles use them to drive them places. Their sort of like brooms but they don't hover and they are way faster. Plus they do more. They play music. And they provide cold air if it's hot."

"And that?" Bellatrix was looking at a flat screen behind a glass store front.

"That's a TV."

"A TV?"

"Yes. They play shows and movies on them. They even tell us the news."

"So, there's no owl that brings in the news?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile in amusement. "No, they don't use owls."

It seemed Bellatrix's curiosity over the muggle world outweighed her disdain and fear for it because she was asking Hermione a lot of questions about it.

"What's that?"

"A phone. It helps us call people and we can send them letters, much like we do with owls, but it is way faster."

"And that?"

"A fire hydrant. It provides water so firefighters can put out fires."

"Firefighters?"

"Their muggles who have equipment to get rid of fires that plague the human world."

"Shouldn't everyone have this sort of equipment?"

"Yes, but their specially trained to use this equipment. For example they wear special outfits so that they won't burn in the flames."

Bellatrix seemed impressed by that. "Muggles invented fire proof clothing without magic?" This was not meant to be heard by Hermione but the brunette heard it anyways.

"And what is that girl wearing?" Bellatrix sounded scandalized. She was looking in horror and disdain at a girl who was wearing a really short skirt and a halter top. "What purpose does that clothing have?"

"It's just a style," Hermione shrugged as Bellatrix proceeded to glare at the passing by woman who showed her two fingers in response.

"Why that rude-"

Hermione grabbed Bellatrix by the shoulder and pushed her forwards, trying to keep the woman from engaging any further. However she couldn't stop Bellatrix from craning her neck backwards and sticking out her tongue at the other girl who kept the two finger salute up until she crossed the street. Only then did Bellatrix turn back to Hermione and pepper her with more questions.

The line of questioning continued to the place they were going to do community service at. Once they arrived there, Bellatrix fell back into her grumpy demeanor.

"This is where I'll be working?" she grumbled out.

"Yes. We're going to be weeding the community garden."

"That's servant work."

"No, Bellatrix. It's people work. Anyone can do it, and you are too."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because if you want to gain the trust of the wizarding community you need to be seen working amiably with the muggles first, as you hate them. Once the public sees you don't hate muggles anymore then they'll trust that you've had a huge change of heart."

"And what if I told you I don't hate them. Then could we skip this?"

"No. Because I know you still dislike muggles. And muggleborns. Or pretty much anyone who is not you."

"And who says I like myself?" Bellatrix mumbled out, it being hard to tell if she was serious or not. But Hermione was already moving away past the silver fence that held the garden within.

Bellatrix heaved in a huge breath. Why did she have a bad feeling this wasn't going to work out?

 _Because nothing ever works out for you,_ jeered the malignant voice in her head.

 _Shut up._ Then she walked over to join Hermione.

There were already a couple of people in the garden, some kids, but all mostly older muggles who were dressed in slacks and shirts covered in dirt. _They blatantly advertise that they are dirt beneath a witch's feet if they wear such filthy clothing-no, stop that._ Bellatrix shook her head to get rid of these thoughts.

"Hi, you must be Beatrix. I'm Eva," a chipper woman with brown hair in a ponytail stuck out her hand in greeting. Bellatrix took an immediate dislike to her. No one in their right mind could be this happy about digging in the dirt. "Hermione told me about how the two of you will be joining us in sprucing up the ol' garden. This is both your first time, right?"

Bellatrix looked down distastefully at the woman's gloved hand. Then back up to her smiling face and eager eyes. "My name is Bellatrix." She didn't shake the others hand.

"My bad!" The woman lowered her hand. "You just have a really unique name. Named after a star, right?"

"Yes," Bellatrix bit out.

"Hmm, not much of a talker," Eva turned to Hermione who grimaced apologetically.

"She's just on the wrong side of the bed. Always."

"I'm right here," Bellatrix pointed out, feeling like she was a little child and the adults were making fun of her by talking about her as if she wasn't here.

"Haha, I get it. I know plenty of people like that," Eva hadn't seemed to have heard Bellatrix's comment and the woman was about to repeat herself when Eva clapped her hands together. "Let's get some supplies for you guys and get this started."

She lead them to a little shed and handed both girls a pair of gloves, a cultivator, and a bucket for the weeds. Then she sent them off to start work on a part of the garden near the back. Other people were also getting to work, spread out through the garden and chatting to one another as they worked.

Hermione immediately got to her knees and began to to pull out green shoots she saw at the plant's base. Bellatrix merely stood where she was, cultivator held awkwardly in her hand. She was holding it upside down.

"Start weeding."

"You honestly expect me to do this...servant work?" Bellatrix spat out.

"Yes. It's part of the program. And it's _not_ servant work," Hermione repeated irritably. "It's quite enjoyable. It helps to relieve stress."

"I highly doubt that is true."

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker you can go back to brooding in your room," Hermione said.

Bellatrix sniffed but finally bent down and got to work. Hermione focused back on her work, keeping in mind the position of her wand in case the other wanted to reach for it.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, the two girls even being joined by a trio of middle schoolers, boy scouts no doubt. They were a rowdy bunch, chattering all the while they began to clear the dirt of little pebbles or sticks. Hermione didn't have to look at Bellatrix to know the other woman was getting irritated with them, but for now she didn't say anything, that is, until they made fun of her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the leader of the trio, a boy with a smathering of freckles on his face cried out, pointing a finger at her.

"What?" she ground out, holding up a large green plant in her hand, ripped out by the roots.

"You're ripping out the plants. You're not supposed to do that." Pointed out one of the others, one that was wearing a green hat.

Hermione's attention was drawn to this. "Bellatrix, have you been ripping out the plants?" she asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Do you know what a plant is?" asked the freckled boy.

Bellatrix's shoulders tensed up at this. "I bloody know what a plant is. I didn't know we weren't supposed to not rip them out!" Hermione could sense the woman was getting extremely defensive about this and so she knew she had to diffuse this situation before it got worse and the woman took to screaming.

"Aren't you an adult? You should know these kinds of things: that you don't rip out such plants in gardens," the boy with the hat snorted.

"Here, it's not a big deal. Let's just put them back in," Hermione gently took the plant Bellatrix was holding up and put it back in it's hole, covering up the roots and patting the dirt around it. "Where are the rest?"

When Bellatrix gestured to a small pile beside her Hermione bit back the annoyed groan. How many had she ripped out? The whole row? But the brunette got to work on planting them back.

Bellatrix meanwhile watched, sticking out her tongue at the boy scouts who were watching the two women. The boys just shook their heads, disgruntled with her.

After the plants had successfully been replanted and the garden beds all cleaned up, they had to water them. Long garden hoses were uncoiled and Hermione gave one to Bellatrix who held it in her hands, clearly at a loss as to how to use it. She eyed the three boys next to her who had managed to turn on their shared hose. Her staring must have been too obvious because the boy with the hat turned her with a smirk on his face. "What, don't know how to use a hose too?"

This made the older woman angry. "I bloody know how to use a hose." And then because she didn't know what else to do with it, she took to moving it around in a back and forth motion like the boys had. The boy with the hat nudged his friends, drawing their attention to the struggling witch.

"Wow, did you never step foot outside of a house? Don't you know how to do anything?" jerked the third boy.

"I've seen and done more things than you will ever do in your entire lifetime you snot nosed brats. How dare you make fun of me?!" They only snickered at her. She so dearly wanted to deck them, each and every one of their stupid faces. _Stupid mudbloods! Why won't this hose work?_ " _Augmenti!_ " she hissed at it, knowing that with a wand this spell brought forth water. Not in this case. The hose remained useless and Bellatrix craned her neck, wondering where the bloody hell Hermione was. She saw the girl making her way over, having chatted with that horrid woman Eva before.

"What took you so long?" Bellatrix demanded between clenched teeth and Hermione immediately wondered what had transpired that had made the woman so riled up. She had been fine when she had last left her.

"I just had to go turn on the hose." And true to her words, there was a slight vibration in the hose as it became heavier and then stiffer before water came out in a slow and steady stream. Unfortunately for the trio of boys but fortunately for Bellatrix, the hose had been pointed at them and they got a decent soaking.

"Hey!" they cried out in unison.

"Turn that hose the other way!" the freckled boy cried.

Bellatrix didn't want to, a grin spreading on her face, but a pressure on the back of her hand told her Hermione had pushed her hand down.

"Really?" Hermione arched a brow, not amused by Bellatrix's antics.

"What, it was an accident," Bellatrix smirked as she feigned innocence. Then she felt something cold and wet hit her face in a spray. She gasped loudly as if she had been offended by the worst crime possible, before snapping her head to them with an angry glare and screech on her tongue.

"My bad, that was an accident too," smirked the boy with the hat as his friend's howled with him at the older woman's soaked appearance.

"I'm going to kill you!" she vowed and gave chase as they stumbled out of the way of her spray.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione cried out, aghast. "Stop that!" Then she ran after her when she saw the woman wasn't listening, hoping that the woman didn't really mean her words.

* * *

Bellatrix sat grumpily on the stone wall to a building the two woman had sat down on. She was holding up a bag of ice to her face and if Hermione didn't know she'd almost say the other woman was pouting. "I'm glad you got a good laugh out of my pain," the raven haired witch stated bitterly as she sat, shoulders hunched in on themselves. Hermione sat next to her, letting the light summer breeze dry her wet clothes.

"It didn't make me happy to see you in pain," Hermione answered after a moment of debating whether she should point out the irony of that statement, as Bellatrix had often enjoyed laughing ridiculously hard at the pain of others.

"Yes, then whose laughter did I hear while I was lying flat on my back? I'm sure those three brats don't laugh like a girl." After Bellatrix had been sprayed with water by those three boys, she had given chase, ensuing in a water war that spanned the entire length of the garden and disrupted the other people. And then, in true Saturday morning cartoon style, she had run onto the flat part of a rake. The tool, which had been obscured by grass, had not been noted by the other and so when the tool lifted up due to her leverage on it, she was unpleasantly surprised to be smacked by the long handle right in the nose, sending her sprawling backwards.

Hermione, struck by the absurdity of this, could not stop the laughter from coming out. Bellatrix had understandably been less than amused, rising to her feet with a bloody nose. Hermione had then decided that they had done enough gardening for today and it was time to go home. They were both soaked with water from the boys spraying them with water. She couldn't wait to tell her friends this story though. No doubt they would share her amusement.

So, the first outing hadn't gone too well, but neither had it ended in complete disaster so the brunette supposed she could write it off as an improvement. "Let's head back home, so that I can properly heal you. I think that's enough for today."

"Thank Merlin." Bellatrix hoped off the wall and didn't even wait for Hermione before she started off with long strides down the sidewalk.

* * *

Given Monday's results, Hermione decided it would be better if today was a calmer day. So she went to a muggle bookstore and bought as many how-to and early explorer books as she could so that she could help clarify the way the muggle world worked to Bellatrix. The woman had raised a skeptical eyebrow when Hermione strode into her house prison on Wednesday morning and pulled out of the magically enhanced purse three stacks of heavy books.

"What are those?" Bellatrix inquired.

"Books," Hermione said as she patted the top of the tallest stack next to her on the table.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I know that. But muggle books?"

"Yes. Even though we're not going out today, given what happened last time...we're still going to be learning about muggle inventions and the likes. I've brought books on technology, on science, on philosophy, and on art."

"How interesting," Bellatrix mumbled out sarcastically. "And what's that?" A small book with a pink cover on it caught her attention.

"I also took some muggle fiction for you, in case you might be interested in reading it. It's actually about supernatural things. Like vampires and stuff."

Bellatrix's lip curled up at this. "And why would I want to read stories written by filth for filth."

Hermione's arched brow made the woman realize she had spoken too hastily again. "It looks like a ridiculous book," she corrected.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," said Hermione, the phrase ingrained in her since childhood. Then she sat down and joined Bellatrix at the table, spreading open one of the first tomes on science.

It was rough going. The older woman had trouble believing in the concepts of atoms, of photons and neutrons, and in simple theories that were the fundamentals of gravity, energy production, and mass conversion.

"Mass can neither be created or destroyed? But we witches do it all the time," she pointed out. "What are the muggles blabbering on about?"

"But muggles can't use magic, so their constrained to such laws of physics."

But Bellatrix was already moving onto another topic.

"Clearly this is wrong," the woman grunted out, frustrated by a particular passage that Hermione had been explaining from found in the children's version of the science book. "As with magic you can reduce the size of shapes as well as their weight without misplacing the mass."

"Yes, I know that. But that's the way things work in the muggle world."

"Well, the muggle world is stupid." Bellatrix said this triumphantly, no doubt reinstating some of her earlier prejudiced beliefs. Hermione could see that this was turning out not to be convincing Bellatrix that muggles were actually smart and resourceful and so she dropped it and moved on to technology. But that too was proving to be difficult to teach to the woman. She couldn't understand what electronics were, or how magic was actually bad for them.

Hermione moved onwards, opening up the art books. This seemed to capture the older woman's attentions for a longer time. She grudgingly admitted to liking some of the art styles, mainly the expressionist eras. In particular she focused on The Scream by Edward Munich. When Hermione caught her staring at the picture for a long time, she merely sniffed and turned the page. "Even though the paintings don't move, some are really good at conveying the emotion in them."

Hermione tried to keep her smile small.

Then it was on to philosophy and Hermione found that the older woman had a penchant for the theories of the minds of those who had penned them. She was able to carry out deep and logical conversations about life and the meaning of it, and on society and it's rules. Hermione never would have thought the other was this educated, but then again she was a pureblood and they all had access to the best of the best education in the wizarding world. It was just that Hermione had thought her mad for the longest time, a symbol of insanity and terror on the battlefield. But sitting now at the table, nearly elbow to elbow with a muggleborn, pouring over muggle texts, she almost seemed normal.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"Do what?" Bellatrix peered up at her, fingers pausing where they had been tracing the words as she read.

Deciding that since she had already started the topic, she might as well go all the way on it, for she wasn't one to give up halfway, Hermione asked, "Act mad?"

Bellatrix stared blankly at Hermione for a while before a bitter smile made it's way to her lips. "Who said it was an act?"

And Hermione didn't have the courage to continue the conversation from there.

The day soon turned to night and Hermione stood up from the table, realizing she hadn't felt the passage of time, so enraptured she had been discussing ancient theories with the other woman.

"I enjoyed this. Next time you should teach me something that you know about," Hermione suggested, cracking her back to get the kinks out.

"Like how to hurt others?" Bellatrix asked mockingly and Hermione frowned in answer. "No, teach me some of your magics. Like the soul spell."

Now it was Bellatrix's turn to frown. "You think you deserve to know the precious family magics of the highly esteemed Black family-"

"I think I at least deserve to know about the soul spell, since mine and your life are entwined together by it." Hermione leaned forward on the table at this, staring Bellatrix right in the eyes defiantly. The other didn't say anything, only stared back until it got uncomfortable for Hermione and she had to pull back, blushing a bit. "I'll see you Friday. But in the meantime, you can keep reading these." Hermione swept a hand to gesture to the books around her and then she left.

Bellatrix sniffed at the books, giving them a glance over and then picked up the small fiction book from before. It had a pink cover and the blurb promised an enthralling story of love and intrigue in the vampiric world.

"We'll see about that," the witch muttered tossing the book aside before temptation became too much and she picked it back up.

* * *

Friday was a trip to an amusement park, meaning Bellatrix yet again had to wear muggle clothing. She looked as uncomfortable in it as before but she had complained less than last time, only cursing the muggle clothe five times before she had put it on.

"Was is this...nightmare?" the woman asked warily as she eyed the running and screaming kids that passed by her and Hermione. Everywhere it was loud and it smelled obscenely of popcorn and grape soda.

"It's an amusement park. It's where muggles go to for fun. And since we're trying to get you acculturated with muggle traditions, this is one stop that we need to take," Hermione insisted, beckoning for the other to follow her. Hermione herself had only been to an amusement park once. She much rather enjoyed staying indoors and reading books, but other muggles loved it a lot so it was a necessity to show the dark haired witch this.

"It doesn't look like fun," Bellatrix muttered as she heard the shrieks of the people on the passing by roller coaster. "More like a center of torture. What are those contraptions?" Now her eyes were focused on a ride where people were riding over their heads in suspended cages.

"Their rides, meant for fun. Come, let's go on that one. We can start with the small rides." Hermione pointed at the smallest roller coaster she could find. Bellatrix tsked but complied. There was a small wait for it since no one thought the coaster scary enough. Soon they were strapped in, metal bars across their waists. "And this will protect us?" Bellatrix indicated to the bars.

"Yes, it's meant to stop us from falling out the train car."

"And why would we fall out?"

"We wouldn't, but just for safety reasons," Hermione explained, noting that the witch was a bit tensed up. No doubt she was feeling uncomfortable due to her being out in the muggle world again.

Then the ride began. When they got off Bellatrix was shooting Hermione the nastiest glare she could over her shoulder as she held onto the fence to steady her legs. "Were you trying to kill me?! What was the point of bringing me on that blasted ride?!"

Hermione clamped her lips together to prevent the laugh that threatened to bubble out unbidden. "I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat," she taunted, knowing that if she did this then the witch would be less inclined to be mad at Hermione and more at being considered chicken.

"A what?"

Right, Hermione had forgotten the wizarding world didn't use such jargon. "Don't tell me one of the most powerful witch's in the world can't handle a roller coaster."

"That thing is madness. Madness I tell you. Who in their right mind would go on such a thing! All you muggles are insane!"

 _Should you really be the person to say that?_ Hermione internally questioned. She merely shook her head in amusement. "Let's go on something less frightening."

"I refuse!"

Hermione then proceeded to try to convince the other to let go of the fence and move but the witch ardently refused, causing attention to be drawn to the two. "I swear to Merlin, I will hex you right now if you don't move! You're behaving worse than a five year old kid!" Hermione's patience was wearing thin. She could see a security guard approaching to check out the commotion. She couldn't have him in their business so she really needed Bella to move.

"Fine!" Bellatrix stomped off, finally moving. "But if you put me on one more ride like that, I will scream bloody murder!"

"Then you pick out the ride," Hermione offered as an offer of appeasement.

"All of them look insane."

They walked around the park, Bellatrix squinting her eyes and making a face at each ride she paused at. She looked the ride over for a few minutes before she moved on, not liking it. As they walked, the two of their bodies gravitated closer to one another and Hermione had to consciously move away before the back of her hand could brush against the others like it had last time. Just thinking about it made weird tingles spread from that spot on her hand up her arm. She touched that spot with her other hand, wondering why the heck this was.

Halfway through their wanderings Bellatrix declared that she was hungry.

"I'll buy you something to eat. Wait here," Hermione went off to a nearby food stand, leaving Bellatrix sitting on a bench. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest and head held up high, her foot tapping in irritation.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. A noble and pureblood like her, walking among muggles, dressing like one. But she supposed if it would mean her freedom, the ability to walk the wizarding world freely, then she would put up with it. And she did want to be a better person, to make up for her sins in the past. Speaking of which...she still had no idea how she would do that. Should she pay the victims families reparation money? Should she go up and apologize to them? No, that didn't seem likely. In neither case would the people forgive her. So then what? Maybe Hermione would have some brilliant ideas?

As she sat brooding, a six year old kid came up to her, timid looking and with fear in their eyes. "Excuse me?"

Bellatrix merely cast it a derisive look before looking away.

The child continued on. "I got lost from my mom and I need your help to find her."

"That's none of my concern, not my business if you were dumb enough to get lost."

The girl wasn't deterred by the harsh statement. "Please. My mom always told me to ask a nice lady for help."

"Nice lady, ha! You sure picked a winner, kid," Bellatrix grumbled out.

"I'm so scared...I miss my mommy," the little girl began to cry. At this Hermione came back with a hot dog and soda in her hand. She took in the scene with one look, a scowl on her lips. "Bellatrix, I leave you alone for two seconds and you already made a kid cry."

"It wasn't my fault! She just came up to me and started crying!" The older woman explained as the girl began to sob harder.

"What happened? Can you tell me?" Hermione bent down so she was eye level with the little girl. She was speaking in a softer tone.

"My mom...I got lost. I can't find her." The little girl hiccuped.

"Here, why don't you eat some food. It'll help you calm down. And we're going to go and help you find your mom, okay? Just don't cry," Hermione handed the hot dog over to the girl who had already stopped sniffling, although her cheeks were wet and red.

Bellatrix's fingers twitched. That was supposed to be her meal! Infuriating brat! This was why she hated kids! "And why should we help her?"

As soon as Hermione gave her a pointed look, Bellatrix knew what the one word answer was going to be. "Reform." And with that she resigned herself to following Hermione who held the little girl's hand as they walked around the park.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked kindly to the girl.

"Sarah," she answered, taking a bite of the hot dog. She was already halfway done with it, practically inhaling it.

"And where did you last lose your mom?"

"Over by the water slides."

"Then let's go there."

"Okay. Thank you. What's your name?" Sarah beamed up at Hermione. She looked completely at ease with the brunette. Hermione found her adorable. She had always loved kids. And one day, dare she say, she hoped for some of her own, if work would permit.

"I'm Hermione. And that's Bellatrix over there." Sarah turned her head to look over at Bellatrix who was petulantly following after them. Bellatrix scowled at her to dissuade her from looking.

"She's funny. She makes silly faces!" the girl giggled and Bellatrix snorted angrily. Merlin, was she losing her touch, that she couldn't even frighten a six year old now?

"Yes, she does," Hermione affirmed with a touch of humor. "She's always grumpy, that's why."

"I am not!" Bellatrix insisted although she knew it was largely true.

"Are you two bestest of friends?" Sarah asked innocently. The trio had made their way over to the water slides now.

Now what did Hermione say to this? Were they best friends? It was weird to think of the once frightening woman as her friend. But they had certainly gone through some taxing things, so did that warrant the basis of a friendship? Hermione would say it did. The question was, would Bellatrix? It was hard to tell with the prickly woman. "We are...in a way," she cautiously answered. She cast a look over her shoulder to see Bellatrix's reaction but the woman had purposefully looked away at this.

Hermione gave a shrug. "So Sarah, what does your mom look like so we can help find her?"

"She's wearing a red dress and has long brown hair like me!" Sarah described before her eyes landed on a frantic looking woman in the distance. "That's her! Mommy!" she ran over to her, hands outstretched.

"Sarah!" The woman turned to meet her daughter, nearly crying tears of joy at being reunited. "Where did you go? I was so worried!"

"I went to go see this man in a lizard suit do tricks and then when I turned around you were all gone. So I went to go find a nice lady to help me."

At this the mom lifted up her head. "I see you found two. Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"It was no issue, really. I'm glad you were both reunited. Have a good day," Hermione gave a wave and then tugged on Bellatrix's elbow so that the two of them could walk away. "Bye bye," Sarah called to them and Hermione gave her another wave, this one over her shoulder.

"Children are so lovely," Hermione commented.

"Their a pain in the arse, is what they are,." Bellatrix wasn't as much of a fan it seemed.

"You've never wanted a child?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"No. Their a hassle to take care of, and they would just get in my way. I wanted to explore the world, to focus on work. Not become a common house witch and settle down for some man. Besides, I'm selfish. I don't think I have it in me to take care of kids."

Hermione thought this over. She couldn't really see the other with kids, this mainly having originally been to the fact the woman was-and _still_ is- a murderer and maniac. But now, maybe Hermione could do something to help the woman get along better with kids; given her past adventures with kids she wasn't too good with them.

"Are we going to leave this park yet? I'm bored." Maybe a root of the problem lay in how the dark haired witch could act like a child herself sometimes.

"Sure. Just one more ride. Let's go on..." Hermione quickly scanned the area around her. There was a love tunnel and Hermione was half tempted to take the woman there with her for some reason but she shook the thought away. "The Ferris wheel." She settled on that at last.

"That death trap?" Bellatrix arched a brow. But she quickly gave in when Hermione sent her a taunt about being easily afraid. "I'll do it, only to get you to shut up about it."

So they made their way over to the wheel, boarding their wagon. As soon as it went up, Bellatrix looked a bit pale but she crossed her arms over her chest and tightened her jaw. "Look out the window. The view is amazing," Hermione suggested, in an attempt to ease the woman. It was truly funny how this woman couldn't brave such things as roller coasters but she eagerly dove into battle where her life was at risk ten of thousands of times more.

"The view is nice," Bellatrix had to admit as she finally looked out the window. The sun had slowly begun to set as the two of them had been out for quite a while in the amusement park. At the pretty sight, some of her tension left her and before she knew it they were descending yet again.

Hermione smiled softly at the other woman as Bellatrix shifted her body so that it was closer to the window. The close and intimate space of the ferric wheel cab made Hermione think about dates. When had she been on one with Ron? She couldn't recall a time. Was it perhaps never? After all, with the war and the post war cleanup there hadn't been much time for that. Add the soul spell into the mix and there had been barely any time to see each other much less spend time doing something just the two of them.

And now that he was being an arse hat, who knew when they could go and actually date.

But if they did go on a date, she would want to do something like today. Go to an amusement park, hold hands, eat food together and then have a romantic kiss in the Ferris wheel cab as they watched the sun set. Sort of like what she was doing now with the raven haired witch. Except this totally wasn't a date. Because she was dating Ron. And Bellatrix was...Bellatrix. Hermione briefly closed her eyes, imagining kissing Ron's lips, finding them soft and full and then running her hands through his long, black hair-wait, what?

Hermione's eyes shot open as she became frighteningly aware of what she had just been thinking of. _Ron doesn't have black hair. Or full red lips._ Hermione nervously eyed Bellatrix. The other witch had those features. Had Hermione simply mentally slipped up when thinking about Ron because she had spent so much time with Bellatrix and thus replaced his features with hers?

Yes, that was it.

Then she shook her head to clear herself of thinking anymore about this.

"So what did you think of that?" Hermione asked as she and the older woman strode out of the park, on their way to hail down a taxi to take back to the magical world.

"Of the park? Muggle nonsense. Like everything else," Bellatrix snorted haughtily. Hermione let out a defeated little sigh. So this had been a failure. Of course. "But..." and this part looked very hard for the woman to say, "not entirely irredeemable. The Ferris wheel was nice."

Hermione couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. "I'm glad." And she was. Spending the day with the prickly woman had been surprisingly fun despite the earlier hiccups. She had thought that the reform program would be more of a pain in the ass, and that the woman would be more difficult, but Bellatrix was putting in her own effort even if Hermione couldn't outwardly see it from the get go.

"So, are we going to be doing the same thing come Monday?"

"No. I was thinking something else," Hermione finally managed to flag down a cab and the two climbed inside. Bellatrix was calmer this time around on the cab ride. Her first time using one had been hilarious. She had gripped the car seat as if she would fly off if she didn't hold it and she had told the driver to slow down even when they were just going ten miles an hour. And she had shouted out other things like "why are there so many people on the street? Do they not see the car coming?" or "Why are there so many damn cars on the road? And why aren't they moving?"

Hermione had gently tried to explain to her that people had a right to cross the street on certain lights, and that there was such a thing as traffic which was caused by a large influx of cars. "Then why don't they use brooms? There's never any traffic with brooms," Bellatrix had asked. Hermione had just laughed at this. Muggles couldn't fly brooms.

This time around though, she was calmer and her eye only twitched at the 'fast' speeds the taxi driver was going. Her hands still held onto the seat as always. It would probably take Hermione ten minutes to pry her free, like last time. "And what are we doing Monday?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione coyly stated.

"Another surprise like this place? I'd rather know, so I can prepare myself for more nonsense," Bellatrix shot back, but her tone wasn't as acerbic given how she was more preoccupied with how the car turned a tad too sharply on a corner. "Slow down you fool! Are you trying to get us killed!"

The taxi driver ignored this, figuring she was on meds or something.

When they exited the taxi it was time to go back home, Bellatrix to her prison house and Hermione back to her apartment. She had her own place now, but she hadn't had a lot of time to spruce it up, as she was busy with this thing or another. If it wasn't Bellatrix's reform program than it was helping clean up the mess in the ministry.

"I'll see you Monday," Hermione said to the other as they stood on her doorstep.

"Right." Then the two of them proceeded to stare awkwardly at one another, both feeling like they were missing something to conclude this evening...but what?

"Ah, I better go then." Hermione had been hoping the other would say something or do something, just anything really so she could stay a bit longer, suddenly loathe to leave, but she wasn't, so it was Hermione's cue to go. And now her face was burning with embarrassment. She hurried down the steps and apparated once she was past the gates. Bellatrix arched a brow at the girl's rapid escape. Weird. And then she went inside to totally not read those muggle books she had been given.

 **A/N: Their going on dates and they don't even know it.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Twenty Ninth Dance: A Mile Back for Every Inch Gained

* * *

 _The difficulty lies not so much in developing new ideas as in escaping from old ones. John Maynard Keynes_

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny waved the brunette over to the table she was seated at along with Harry and Ron. The friends were meeting up for a brunch.

"How is everyone?" Hermione asked as way of greeting as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Good. Just missing you. We barely see you anymore," Harry complained good naturedly.

"I'm just busy with the reform program. If I'm not drafting up new laws for the legal systems then-"

"-you're spending abhorrent amounts of time with _her_ ," Ron grunted out, his face the only one that didn't seem too pleased with her appearance at the table. Lately he had been acting unbearably. Hermione chalked this up largely to the fact that they still hadn't been able to reconcile their differences over Hermione working to reform Bellatrix, but it didn't mean he needed to be so salty about everything she did or said nowadays.

Hermione frowned at his less than polite tone but Ginny cleared her throat, hoping to move on. "I'm glad you're able to do good. Soon Kingsley's gonna want you working for the ministry. He's planning on making you minister one day, so you better watch out."

"I know," Hermione sighed, a sigh that carried no real stress in it for she felt that future was still far ahead for her and thus she didn't have yet to worry about it. "But right now I want to focus my energies on other things."

"Like letting wanted criminals walk the streets," Ron added bitterly and Ginny shot him a scalding look this time, wordlessly urging him to shut up, at the same time it conveyed confusion as to why he was putting in so many of these snide comments.

Ron noticed her look and did not back down from it. "What?" he asked irritably.

"You know what," Ginny muttered to him under her breath while Hermione tried to ignore his comment and focused on ordering something on the menu.

"And how is the reform going?" Harry asked cautiously, fearing another rebuke from Ron but the man didn't have anything to say for this, yet. Right now he was focusing on eating his meal which had just arrived. Harry and Ginny had their food already and Hermione was the only one waiting on hers.

"It's going...as well as it can with her. Understandably she's difficult to manage mainly because of her pureblood upbringing. But so far she hasn't tried to kill any muggles and despite openly deriding muggle literature and customs she is learning about them and even likes to debate the foundations of certain muggle theories and traditions. It's very reassuring to see that progress albeit slowly, is being made, and it gives me hope the other prisoners in Azkaban can be reformed much the same way." Hermione took a sip of her complimentary glass of water and tried to ignore the derisive snort Ron sent at her words.

"Do you think she'll be ready for parole in a year's time? Wasn't that a touch too optimistic of an assessment?" Harry asked, spearing a fry onto his fork. A waiter than came over with Hermione's food and she took in a deep whiff of the delicious food. She was starved. She had been working all morning in her room on drafting new prison arrangements and hadn't had the time to prepare herself a meal.

"It's only been a month of this. I'm sure that if she's made so much progress in such a short span of time than she can do even more in even more time," Hermione pointed out, a touch proud at her results.

"And if it's all an act?" Ron couldn't help from blurting out. "What if she's just bidding her time and fooling us all and then going to go and attack us?"

"And why would she?" Hermione couldn't hold back the hint of anger in her voice. "For what cause would she be fighting for?"

Ron shrugged almost violently. "Does she need one? She's a raving lunatic."

"She's not." Hermione felt her temper flare. After spending so much time with the older woman, she could see she wasn't nearly anywhere as insane as wizards made her out to be. "And if you would just pull your head out of your arse then you would see."

Ron flushed at those words. "My head is not in my arse!"

"She's just like any of us-"

"Yea, if we _killed_ people-"

"Why, just in fact a while back," and then Hermione went on to tell the story of how on their first outing the dark witch had ran into a gardening hoe. This brought laughter rumbling out of Harry and Ginny's chests.

"That is absurd!" Ginny had wiped at the tears in her eyes with the corner of her napkin.

"I wish I had been there to see that," Harry added. It was absolutely hilarious to image the former terrifying death eater doing something so trivial like that! Ron of course had remained glum during the tale, not that Hermione cared. He could be so obtuse at times!

"So, she's just like any of us," Hermione reiterated pointedly, glaring at Ron and for the rest of the meal he and Hermione avoided looking at each other. Harry and Ginny tried to make the most of the awkward situation but they figured the two's anger at each other would blow over eventually.

Once lunch was done they parted ways, Hermione and Ginny walked together down the street, while the boys went back to the ministry.

"I still can't believe she hasn't...hurt you," Ginny admitted after the girls had left the cafe and went some way from the boys.

When Hermione shot her a look at this, Ginny hastily added, "I know...I have to be more accepting, and understanding, and I truly do try, but with the gap in our memories for the duration of when she was helping us, it can be a bit odd. And it must have been even odder to be in her body." Ginny shivered at this.

Hermione let out a groan. "Don't remind me. I damn nearly had a heart attack when I first realized what had transpired. But things worked out in the end. That's all that matters. And she really is on our side. I know I can't convince anyone of this until they see the result themselves...why, this Monday we went to go see a muggle movie, which she actually watched," Hermione said, her cheeks flaring up a bit when she remembered how exactly that venture had ended. It had started up normally enough, with Bellatrix hissing and spitting for pretense rather than actually despising these outings at this point. They had gone to see a popular blockbuster film, a very mainstream one as Hermione wasn't sure where the witch's tastes in movies lay. But halfway during the movie the couple in front of them had begun to make out. Hermione had instantly frozen at the sight, unsure how to proceed. They were very loud and very amorous in their administrations. Should Hermione break them up? Should she get up?

For some reason she couldn't bare to look the other witch in the face even as Bellatrix began to loudly disparage the actions of the couple. "Do muggles always have to be this blatant about their nasty little relationships?"

"Uh, well, you see, movie theaters are considered...more or less, romantic places for couples. To go on dates. And stuff like this is common, but not so much for it to be so blatant..." Hermione struggled to explain even as she felt her face flush in the dark. She was glad it was dark. But even with the dark she felt hyper aware of the other. Of how close their arms were resting on the arm rests. Of what angle the other was positioned at. "And I uh, didn't bring you here for date purposes," Hermione blurted out hastily, suddenly realizing what she had rambled out before. "Friends...and uh, acquaintances can come here too. For fun. It's a typical muggle past time."

"Uh huh," Bellatrix said, sounding as if she had figured something out and Hermione didn't like the sound of it. "But their ruining my movie," she concluded after some consideration in which Hermione could practically feel the kisses the couple were sharing from how loudly they were snogging. "And I don't like that." And then in one swift motion she had upended the soda on their heads.

The aftermath hadn't been pretty after that.

"Uh, earth to Hermione," Ginny said, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. She hadn't even realized she had stopped talking. "Are you alright?" the redhead held concern in her voice, noting the others flushed face.

"It's fine. I was just thinking about things," Hermione hastily corrected.

 _What sort of things,_ Ginny wondered but didn't voice out loud.

"But she's even tried muggle food. I take that as a big step forwards." Wednesday had seen Hermione taking the other to a Cheesecake factory. The woman had instantly been taken with the dessert, loving how sweet it was. She had demanded that she be fed these sweets on a daily basis and Hermione had laughed.

"They have so many calories. You'll get fat."

"I highly doubt that. Have you seen my figure?" At this she had run a hand down her side and Hermione had averted her gaze, biting her lips to try to put a hold on the blush that for some reason felt a need to appear.

"That's good, I suppose," Ginny commented uncertainly, drawing Hermione back into the present. "Sorry, I'm not really certain what you count as progress and what's good or bad. But I'm glad if you're glad."

"Thanks," Hermione nodded her head.

"Alright, see you later then. And good luck." Ginny gave Hermione a hug in goodbye and the two separated.

 _Time to go write more boring laws,_ Hermione thought to herself. Since it was a Thursday she wouldn't see the other until tomorrow and she couldn't wait. She had another fun trip planned. She wanted to take the older woman to an art museum so she could see her favorite art in person.

* * *

 _Hey._

 _Heyyyy. Wake up._

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

Bellatrix gave an annoyed growl at the infuriating voice in her head. It wasn't any of the judges, she knew that. It was a voice she had known since childhood, more intimately than even the voices of other witches or wizards. And it had a nasty habit of popping up whenever she least expected it to.

"What do you want?" she grunted out as she turned with annoyance, pushing her sheets to the side. She had just been about to fall asleep.

 _Let's do something fun._

"I was going to sleep."

 _That's boring. Let's have fun. Fun! Like smashing that lamp there. Now that's time spent wisely. Instead of sleep, psh-who needs that?_

"I happen to need it. Now shut up!" Bellatrix flopped over to her other side. She put a pillow over her head for good measure but she knew it wouldn't do anything to drown the voice out.

 _But it's just one lamp. It'll just take two seconds to do it. Just two. One to get up and grab it and one to smash it. And then I'll go away._

"You are a liar. You say that every time! But when I do the things you ask me to, you always ask for more!"

 _That's not true...for this time. I promise. Just smash that lamp! Look at it. It's a piece of junk anyways, not befitting a woman of pureblood status like you anyways!_

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out through her nostrils. "Fine. I'll bloody do it!" She knew otherwise the voice would never stop bothering her. Then she got out of bed, grasped the heavy looking and white ceramic lamp and lifted it over her head before she heaved it down with all her might.

The thing was stronger than it looked because only the edge of it chipped.

 _Come on you gotta do better than that!_

So Bellatrix picked it up again. And again. But the lamp infuriatingly refused to break, only bits and pieces coming off of it at a time. If only she had her wand. This would be going by way faster!

"Break you bloody stupid lamp!" she growled out. Her repeated actions were bringing in the attentions of the aurors standing guard in her hall. The two of them exchanged looks before deciding they should go check it out.

"Cease this at once!" the taller of the two demanded as he came in through the door, pointing his wand at her, only to catch her lamp right in his face. It broke his nose and made him fall back. The second auror sidestepped to avoid him. But Bellatrix had something for him too. Her foot. She kicked him right between the legs and he went down, losing his grip on his useless wand. She picked it up and bound up the two of them.

 _Now, do the others!_ The childish sounding voice in her head instructed her and licking her lips in increasingly mad fervor she sought out the rest of the aurors in her house.

* * *

Hermione was pulled out of her bed at five in the morning by an urgent owl sent from the head auror stationed at the prison house. The bird had pecked at her window until she had woken up and let it in, taking the note it had attached. Peering blearily at it, she was not at all happy at the news. Apparently Bellatrix had been trying to escape. The brunette knew this would happen sooner or later so it came as no shock to her. Still, why couldn't the woman have done it during the day when Hermione wasn't sleeping?

Putting on her clothes with lethargic fingers and brushing a comb over her hair quickly, she apparated over since she was needed. She found a scene of chaos inside, tables and chairs over turned in the dinning room that the woman was being held in, her chair the only one upright because she was currently bound to it, three aurors holding wands up to her face from mere inches away. She had blood dripping down from a gash on her forehead and she looked peeved more than anything else right now.

"I wasn't trying to escape. I was just bored. Can't I have a little fun?"

"Shut it, Lestrange," snapped the fattest of the aurors.

"It's Black now," she snapped back, baring her teeth at him and he flinched back a little. It seemed all but Hermione were scared of this woman.

"Bellatrix, what were you up to this time?" Hermione asked grumpily, still feeling like shit after waking up so early. It was Friday. "Couldn't wait for our next session?" she joked weakly.

"She took to smashing a lamp around and so John and West went to check up on her, for who knows why she was making such an ungodly racket at this hour, when she uses said lamp to smash in John's nose and then takes away West's wand. Then she goes and attacks the rest of us for no bloody reason. But then she stops and gives up because she says she's tired of fighting us. That we bore her." Explained one of the other auror's holding a wand to the dark witch's face.

"Because you all are abysmal at fighting. Whoever let you become aurors has done a disservice to this country," was her snappish reply.

"You guys can leave," Hermione dismissed them tiredly once she saw one of them open their mouth to argue with Bellatrix. "I'll be fine."

They nodded their heads and left the room but stood just outside in case.

Hermione gave as intimidating a stare as she could at Bellatrix even with her eyes feeling like they dried up dust balls due to lack of sleep. Of course it failed to scare the woman. "What were you doing?"

"I already told you I was bored," Bellatrix shrugged.

"I don't think that's it," Hermione said as she pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, resting her head on the back wondering if she had jinxed herself by speaking too early on Bellatrix's monumental progress. "But then again, it might be." Hermione reconsidered; too tired to be able to think properly right now.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bellatrix asked to switch the topic.

"You are still in trouble for misbehaving. So we're not going anywhere outside today. Instead, we're going to stay home and chat more about muggle inventions."

"Oh goody. Just what I wanted. To chit chat about more muggle rubbish," Bellatrix said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this as she pulled out her wand from her pocket and waved it around, casting a healing spell on the others gash. "I'm going to release you from these bonds. Can I trust you to behave?"

"I'm always on my best behavior," Bellatrix cooed, batting her eyelashes. Hermione ignored this and undid the binding spell. "Go get your books so that I can teach you more muggle stuff."

Bellatrix didn't look happy to be bossed around but she went to go fetch them from her study. She dropped them loudly onto the uprighted table which Hermione had magicked back in it's original position along with the other overturned objects in the room. "And go put on some decent clothes," Hermione added when she finally noted the other was still in her nightgown. It was rather short, only stopping mid thigh and had been ripped due to the scuffle with the aurors, rending a more generous view of cleavage than should be shown, the tops of a black racy bra peeking free. It made Hermione's throat feel dry and tight just to look at the other's state of dress. Or more like lack of it.

 _Her breasts are so big. So not fair,_ Hermione lamented internally, casting a minute gaze at her own chest. She'd notice the difference in chest area before but never did it really bother her this much before. Never had she noticed it like this before. Hermione didn't have more time to analyze this sudden interest because Bellatrix was speaking.

"Do my pj's bother Hwermione?" Bellatrix asked in a baby voice, cocking her head to the side as if she could hear the answer better if she did this. She trailed a hand down her side, unintentionally pulling down her front a bit more.

"It is too early in the morning to be debating such things," Hermione hissed, not in the mood for this. Looking at the other was becoming dangerous and she couldn't place a finger on why. It made Hermione feel torn between wanting to look more and with fear at looking more. She wanted Bellatrix back in safer clothing. She needed her to be so. "Go get changed."

Bellatrix considered how Hermione was purposefully avoiding looking at her, instead suddenly interested in rifling through the books, and a sly grin grew on her face. "My my, I think I rather like how my outfit is at this moment. And it is _my_ house, I have the right to wear whatever I please." She leaned forward at this, hands on her hips.

Hermione's eyes flickered up to her stance and even more quickly flickered away, almost as if in panic. Interesting. So the golden girl was a prude. Oh, Bellatrix was going to have some fun with this.

She could hear Hermione growl in the back of her throat and Bellatrix readied herself for the reprimand but was pleasantly surprised when all the other said was "Fine." Hermione didn't want to debate this topic anyone more because she was afraid that if they did, her sudden obsession with looking at Bellatrix's cleavage would be exposed; and that was a most dangerous thing. The girl than made a point to keep her eyes glued mostly to the textbooks as they went over out loud on the text there. But honestly, Bellatrix was paying more interest to the girl right now, trying to come up with ways to bother her some more. She had found out after accidentally brushing her fingers against the younger girl's as they both moved to turn the page at the same time, that the girl had quite amusing reactions. She had quickly receded her hand, flinching as if she had burned it.

Whereas Bellatrix had felt a mysterious tingle in her fingers upon contact much akin to the feel of using magic, Hermione had felt as if a jolt of electricity had gone down her back. And she had no idea why she had felt that way. It bothered her. But what she did eventually catch onto was that the raven haired witch was purposefully making sure that in one way or another she was causing for the two of their hands to touch, or for their shoulders to brush against each other.

It eventually frustrated Hermione, as she was tired of having to jerk back her hands due to the weird tingles that spread because of the touch.

"Would you quit that?" she snapped out when she could take no more.

"And why? What am I doing wrong?" Bellatrix said too innocently.

"You know what." Hermione was getting irritated with the other woman's antics and at her own body's reactions. Why was she acting this way?

"No. Do explain." Bellatrix blinked owlishly, chin propped up in her hand.

Hermione let out an irritated growl. "I'm going to go make breakfast, as because of _someone_ I didn't have a chance to eat any earlier on." They weren't getting anywhere with this reading, since it seemed Bellatrix was more focused on making Hermione uncomfortable than she was with the literature. The brunette got up from the table and busied herself with making some scrambled eggs. She figured she would make some for the other woman too. Merlin knew the other had a hard time cooking as she was always used to someone doing it for her.

Meal prepared, she brought the plates over to the table. Last time Hermione had cooked for the other, it had been in the afterlife, so she was suddenly struck by the strangeness of this situation. It was hard to believe that that had all been just a mere month and a half ago that Hermione had been 'dead' and wandering around in the afterlife with Bellatrix. The confusion, and distress of abiding to that place flooded Hermione's senses and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She desperately wished never to have to undergo that type of duress again.

In the meantime, Bellatrix had changed into her usual outfit of a dark dress with a corset so Hermione was glad that the weird mood the other had been in before seemed to be over. The outfit was safer but it still clung to the other's curves, enhancing them. Hermione frowned internally. So even Bellatrix's normal outfits were having a weird affect on her. Why?

She'd move that to the back of her mind, along with the appearance of the tingles in her skin, for later contemplative purposes.

They ate in silence before Hermione decided to break it. She still needed to find out what had caused the other to act out. Harry had told Hermione that when he had babysat the woman she had taken to taking apart all the objects in their apartment and couldn't sleep. Hermione had a feeling that there was more to this than Bellatrix being bored, but she couldn't quit put her finger on what.

"So, you were bored today?" Hermione already knew the answer to this but asked more for more of a way to start the conversation.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered slowly, arching a brow. "Are you still not going to drop this?"

"You need a hobby. A hobby to keep you from getting bored."

"If you haven't noticed, I can't use magic, or do anything vaguely magical. All I can do is read dusty books. That would make anyone go out of their mind."

"I wasn't going to suggest a hobby related to magic. There are a lot of things you can do without magic."

Bellatrix hummed. "And why do I not like where this is going? Are you going to suggest something muggle to me?"

Hermione shot her a sharp look. "We've both been over this countless times. There is nothing wrong with using muggle objects."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she stabbed down on the last piece of egg with a bit too much force. "And further more," Hermione continued, "I think this activity you'll like very much. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and get it." Hermione used her wand to clean up the finished plates of food and then left to go to a muggle store.

Bellatrix huffed, annoyed. Why Hermione insisted that the answer to everything that was wrong with Bellatrix lay in a muggle solution was beginning to wear on her. She was tired of being locked up in this house. It made her jittery, full of unnerving energy and it took a lot to reel it in, otherwise Hermione would notice it and no doubt prescribe some other inane muggle solution to it.

Hermione returned about ten minutes later and in her hand she had a small package. She had a big grin on her face and Bellatrix wondered why. "What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a PSP," Hermione answered as she took out the object from the box. It was a smooth black tablet with small buttons on it.

"A what?" She had no idea what the acronym's meant.

"It doesn't matter, you probably won't understand what it means even if I explain it," Hermione's casual flippancy at Bellatrix not being able to understand anything irked the other but before she could make a retort the brunette was moving on, talking about which buttons did what and how to turn this device on, how to charge it and how to play the games on it. Bellatrix curled her lips up. "If you think I'm going to use this-"

Hermione sighed heavily. "Then you don't have to. But as an option, whenever you feel _bored_ ," Bellatrix narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the amount of emphasis that Hermione put on that word-did she truly know what was going on? "You can use it to distract yourself or something."

"Yes, by smashing it," Bellatrix's lips curled up deviously and Hermione did not look amused by this and gave the older woman a disapproving look before she placed the device on one of the end tables. "Anyways, let's resume our studies of muggle literature once more."

And so they poured over the books, this time Bellatrix genuinely paying attention, until their backs hurt from leaning over so much. "And that concludes some of the greatest literature written by mankind. I can bring you some of the classics if you would like to read them?"

"No-"

"I'll bring them anyways," Hermione interrupted the other's refusal. "It can't hurt to read them." She began to clean up the books, compiling them into a giant pile once more. Bellatrix huffed but didn't say anything more. She knew better than to argue with Hermione. One way or another she would be stuck following the brunette's whims.

"And then Monday, we can discuss something I have questions about. So try to behave, or else we won't be able to leave the house on any more trips," Hermione added and Bellatrix tried not to wince at that. What did the girl want to talk about? Would she be trying to nose her way into Bellatrix's past? Her personal life? If that was the case, Bellatrix was going to fight tooth and nail to keep her privacy on that. She didn't need anyone knowing precious Black family secrets. Without waiting for Bellatrix's answer, which Hermione had a feeling was going to be something sarcastic along the lines of, ' _oh no, not the trips, I love them so_ ', Hermione made her way out of the house, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts again.

It wasn't even two minutes before the voice came back. _Feeling bored?_

Bellatrix heaved out a sigh and tried to occupy herself with the limited supply of books Hermione had bought her. But she had already read the vampire book, not that she would ever admit to that. The book had been thoroughly written, especially in the more amorous parts, making Bella wonder if Hermione had checked the actual content of the book because she felt that Hermione wouldn't have picked the book if she actually knew what was inside. The other muggle books were hard to comprehend, mainly the science and technology ones containing indecipherable phrases and diagrams. Bellatrix couldn't get her head wrapped around the complicated laws and theories held in those books and the stupid inventions that they tried to explain. She did like the art books but she had already read through them multiple times and so she had nothing to do. Except try that stupid muggle device that Hermione had bought her.

Fingers twitching with restless energy and foot tapping the floor, she at last gave in, trying her best to ignore the voice in her head that was urging her to make good use of that energy of hers and give the aurors stationed around her house a little chase.

Snatching the device up and glancing it over warily, she tried to recall what it was Hermione had told her about operating it. It took her a little bit to place all the instructions into practice and she was rewarded with the glow of a blue welcome screen on her face. "Now what?" she mumbled to the device and shook it as if that action would bring her answers.

She fiddled with the device for an hour more, familiarizing herself with it, always on edge as if it would blow up at any moment without warning. It was infernally complicated to use and she would have long given up on using it if it hadn't been for the fact that having her mind occupied was keeping the voice away. The game finally got started and with a tinge of mild annoyance Bellatrix noted the colors were very bright and colorful.

"She got me a kid game?" she grumbled out and almost left the device there, feeling insulted by that but swallowed down her hurt pride, because she was kind of getting curious as the characters on the screen began to move. "Are there little people stuck inside this device?" She drew the screen closer to her face, soft music coming out of it. "And a band? How did the muggles do that?" Now she was slightly awed by the accomplishments of ingenuity of a race that lacked magic.

She began to contemplate other facets of this invention and before she knew it the game had absorbed her attentions, so much so that she didn't notice it was now dark, well past the hours of one in the morning. And neither did she notice the low battery until suddenly the screen went blank.

"No!" she howled out, shaking the device wildly. She had been in the middle of a really good part of the plot! "Wake up! I command you to wake up!" She frantically pressed the buttons Hermione had instructed her to only they didn't work now. What did she do now? Sighing in frustration and rubbing her bloodshot and dried out eyes, she decided she would have to write Hermione about how to charge the device. She recalled vaguely the younger girl mentioning how electronic devices 'died' and needed to be revived. But how did one do that? Did they need potions delivered to it?

But if she wrote to Hermione than she would be admitting to using the device and she didn't want the girl to know that she actually found the PSP or whatever it was called, fun. Could she figure out how to fix it herself? She doubted she would figure that out any time soon, and she really wanted to resume her playing. She had been at such a good point in the story. Gritting her teeth, she debated with herself on whether to swallow her pride or to keep it intact.

* * *

When Hermione received an owl at her window at four in the morning on Sunday she jumped out of bed fearing the worst. Last time an owl came at this time it had had something to do with Bellatrix and she worried if it would be about the woman again.

But when she got the note she saw the older woman's hastily scribbled handwriting herself.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have an inquiry to make about that ridiculous device you had brought over to my house last time. One of the aurors felt threatened by it and I had to explain it to that idiot that the device was fairly harmless. But he still felt the need to inspect it and due to his ministrations the device has 'died'. How do I fix that?_

 _Not that I really care about the device. At all._

 _Just didn't want something useless lying around the house and annoying me with it's uselessness._

Hermione had to suppress a smile at this. Bellatrix was trying to play it off, but her instances of claiming the device stupid and useless was not tricking Hermione. And neither was the counterfeit situation she had created. "So it seems she finally turned it on and decided to play it," she said to herself as she moved to her desk and took out a quill and parchment to write back with.

She wondered, would Bellatrix be upset at the kid's game that Hermione had bought her? She didn't want to get her a violent one; she felt that wouldn't sit well with what she was trying to do. She was trying to reform Bellatrix away from violence and not engender her to it.

Then she took to writing and trying to explain in simple words to Bellatrix how to charge a PSP.

* * *

Monday arrived and with it so did Hermione to the front steps of Bellatrix's prison house. She was carrying several books on magic with her and as she entered through the house she nodded to the two aurors standing guard outside. They nodded back in greeting and she stepped in.

She found the older witch sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over a small black device. Little pings came from it as she collected gold coins, followed by supportive 'oh yea's' and 'good job's'.

"Bellatrix," Hermione called out to get the others attention and Bellatrix startled badly at this, scrambling to quickly hide the device, tossing it onto her lap in the end. "Uh, aren't you early?" she asked, glancing up at the younger girl, and folding her hands on the table top in a show of forced casualness; like she hadn't been up to something that she was ashamed of having others find out she was doing. She looked mildly disoriented as if she had lost track of time.

Hermione tried not to let a smile break through. It was kind of adorable how the other wanted to hide the fact she really liked the PSP but was doing a bad job of doing so. "No, I'm on time. Were you busy and lost track of time?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was busy walking around and raving like a lunatic, not giving the aurors any sleep."

Hermione knew that Bellatrix had been exceptionally quiet this past weekend as the aurors had written in their reports to her that the woman had sat immobile in one room or another, eyes glued to the tiny device in her hands. But she wasn't going to actively seek out to make Bellatrix's point moot. She would let her think she didn't have a clue as to what was going on so that the witch could continue having fun with the PSP.

"Anyways, today we're going to talk about a topic of my choosing," she announced as she sat down at the table and pulled out a stack of books from her magically enhanced book-bag. Bellatrix eyed the titles on the spines of the books warily. They were all related to the dark arts. "Oooo, going to be doing some dark magic. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not working in that field anymore."

An 'oh yea' came from the still on PSP and Bellatrix's hand quickly snaked down to her lap to shut it off. Hermione pretended she didn't notice anything to spare the other's pride. "And if you have forgotten, I can't do magic, or even read magic books."

"It's fine if I bring you the books. And I'm only interested in one spell," Hermione clarified as she opened up the oldest and heaviest tome and began searching for the passage she wanted.

"The soul spell," Bellatrix predicted. "I already told you I wouldn't be spilling the family secrets to you-"

"That's why I brought these books," Hermione tapped the page. "You're going to help me find out information on the spell and how to reverse it. I know there has to be a way to do that. Most spells have reversals to them."

"Not the most ancient and archaic spells," Bellatrix said. "It's a foolish idea to waste our time on this when there's no solution. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life whether you like it or not." At this she gave a smirk.

"I won't knock it until I've tried it."

"It's a waste of time," Bellatrix's smirk faded in the face of Hermione's tenacity.

"It would be much faster if you just told me what you know but since you won't, we're stuck doing this the hard way." Hermione shrugged as if to convey that this research didn't bother her in the least which only served to irritate Bellatrix.

"Just because you like to spend all day with your nose in your books, doesn't mean I want to."

"But you have to. Because I'm your reform program manager and it's part of your schedule." Hermione was no nonsense.

Bellatrix wanted to say no, but she couldn't find a good enough excuse for her refusal. _Oh, no, wait, I'm technically insane, I don't need a reason to say no._ "I'm not helping you and that's final. I have no intentions on focusing on the soul spell and on how to remove it. It's a lost cause." Then she got up and stormed out of the room.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione cried out in exasperation as she watched the woman stomp upstairs. "You can't just leave! It's part of your reform. By refusing this you're reverting all the progress you made! Bellatrix!" Hermione called up the staircase but she received no response. The other's behavior was beginning to piss her off. This was just like back in the hotel, and even right after the hospital, when the older witch would run away from Hermione whenever she got annoyed with her or when something important happened and she would withhold that information from the brunette. Hermione wasn't going to let this behavior continue.

She stormed up the stairs and tugged on the doorknob to Bellatrix's room.

"Go away," came the cry from inside.

"Bellatrix if you don't open this door, I will be forced to open it myself," Hermione threatened in a low growl.

"I'm not opening it up," was the childish response.

Hermione didn't have anymore patience for waiting outside the door. She knew even if she asked again it would only lead to a back and forth as Bellatrix refused her.

So she cast an alohomora on the doorknob and the door swung open. Bellatrix did not look pleased at this and she scowled harshly as Hermione strode into the room. Hermione scowled back and closed the door behind her so that the two of them could have more privacy despite the aurors stationed not too far away. "Bellatrix," Hermione began in a low voice.

"Hermione," Bellatrix shot back, jutting her chin up.

"You can't run every time we have something important to discuss that happens to deal with both of us."

"Yes, I can," was her stubborn reply.

"Why does the topic of the soul spell bother you so much? Are you scared of attempting to remove it?"

"I'm not scared," she shot back quickly.

"Then what? Does this have to do with me, and how you're worried that once you're not joined with me that people will then be free to hurt you without worry of the repercussions on me?"

The split second pause before it took her to answer spoke more to Bellatrix's thoughts than did her words. "As if," she scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that. I can handle myself well, like I've told you countless times before."

"No, you _are_ scared of what will happen if we remove the soul spell," Hermione nodded her head as it all came together in her head. She hadn't realized this until today, but the thought had always been nagging at the back of her head and now today's circumstances had caused it to come to the forefront. "But you don't have to be. No one has to know when we remove the spell. No one but us two."

She could see she hadn't convinced Bellatrix, the woman only raising her defenses higher as she felt she was under attack. So Hermione had to relent her pursuit of this topic. For now.

It looked like they wouldn't be figuring out the soul spell together anytime soon. "Fine. Let's not talk about the soul spell. Let's do something else. How about we go on a stroll through the garden? It's lovely outside today." She tried to rectify the situation so that the day's activities could still be salvaged.

"I'd like to be left alone," Bellatrix said coldly and turned her back to Hermione.

Hermione got the message loud and clear but she didn't have to like it. "Fine, be like that." Then she stomped off, collected her books, and left back to her apartment where she would do the research herself without having to be annoyed by Bellatrix's infuriating behavior.

* * *

By Wednesday Hermione was back with the same books, ready to try yet again to get to the root of Bellatrix's problem with addressing the soul spell. And Bellatrix yet again refused to help.

"What is your issue?" Hermione blurted out in annoyance, slapping her hands down on the table the two of them were seated at. "If you claim to not be scared of the reasons I have accused you off, then what? What is your _issue?_ "

"What bothers me is none of your concern," Bellatrix spat back. Her words made a pang of sadness go through Hermione. What kind of household had the older witch been raised in, in which having someone be concerned over you was bad? Why did the older witch feel the need to wall her issues up like this?

"I'm not trying to hurt you," Hermione said in a gentler voice, hoping to appease the other. Maybe Bellatrix had a fear of being hurt by those close to her? Hermione didn't know, but the more time she spent with the woman the more she saw she was as human as anyone else and not the monster she had often been made out to be. She had her own fears, and her own hobbies, and her own silly little quirks. "I'm trying to help you."

The raven haired witch let out a disbelieving snort. "You may not mean to but sometimes even help can be harmful."

"You need to learn to trust me!" Hermione dropped her gentle tone as irritation filled her again. "I've trusted you, put my respect on the line because I believed in you and that you wouldn't betray us when the time came to fight Voldemort. And trust me, there was a lot of reasons not to lend you credence in that case. Yet I still did. So I don't see why you can't do something like trust me, in a situation of far less grander state!"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed darkly as she leaned a bit forward. "I don't trust anyone dearie. Not even myself," was said in a low voice.

"But you trusted Voldemort," Hermione shot back, not wanting to lose this debate. She was tired of their back and forth. It always felt like there was a back and forth between them. Very rarely did they see eye to eye on issues.

Bellatrix gave a wry grin. "And look where that got me."

"I'm not anything like him. I'm not trying to lead you onto a path of evil. I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to give you a better ending in the afterlife!"

"Why?" Bellatrix's one word question caught Hermione off guard.

"What?"

"I want to know why. Why concern yourself so much with me? Why do you care so much? Anyone else, having found they were bound to me, would want to book it to the farthest possible country. They'd want to be rid of me. But not you. And why is that?" Bellatrix leaned closer and closer at each question, causing Hermione to shrink back further into her chair.

"I don't...I don't know. Can't I just want to help you?" she stammered out, blanking on eloquent speech in the face of a question she was ill prepared to answer.

"There must be a reasoning behind it. So you see, I can't trust your motives, no matter how pure hearted and noble they seem to be because there is an ulterior motive hiding behind them. How can I trust you when you don't even trust me with the real reason as to why you so ardently are trying to help me out when you shouldn't be wasting breath or thought on me, golden girl," Bellatrix sneered at Hermione's appointed sobriquet.

This only infuriated Hermione more, not causing her to give up the talk like Bellatrix thought the other would. "I have given you plenty of reason to trust me. I've never given cause for you to think I have betrayed you, or would do anything to harm you for my own gains. I don't need to spell out every minuscule thought or idea behind my actions because they are all for good. You, on the other hand, haven't ever told me the reasons for your actions, or ever told me about giant issues that concerned us until I found out the truth through my own means or through a reveal by someone else!" Hermione had jumped up from her seat in passion, causing Bellatrix to jerk back in surprise.

"You claim to have never hurt me, to only want the best for me, but you wouldn't let me escape. Instead you hounded me down and dragged me kicking and screaming here so that I would be imprisoned in this house and held accountable to stupid little rules from the ministry that restricted my freedom. If you really cared then you would have let me go, to live my life in the forests and to die peacefully in the woods without having to have my freedom be broken." Bellatrix said this coolly and evenly, getting smoothly up from her seat. "But you are selfish, Hermione."

And with that she strode off, leaving Hermione with wide eyes and a slack jaw. It took Hermione a moment to recover and when she did she shouted out into the air, "I am not selfish! This argument is far from done!"

Then she angrily exited the house. She would get Bellatrix to help her with that spell one way or another.

* * *

Thursday morning there was no appointed meeting with the older witch which was a welcome respite for Hermione. This way she could focus more on finalizing the new rules for the prisons she was going to design. Kingsley had given her the okay to construct her own prison for witches and wizards. It would have a reform program meant to help those incarcerated to get back on their feet and onto the right side of the law again. There would be mental assessments and classes on repercussions of law breaking. The facility would be new, nothing like the cold gloomy castle of Azkaban. It would be warmly lit, prisoners provided with food and recreational activities. And most importantly there would be no dementors.

Prisoner conditions would improve greatly.

It was only a matter of time before everything would be ready and construction could begin. She just had to employ some witches familiar with muggle psychology treatments to help out those who were ill.

However, her work was interrupted by her worries of what to do with Bellatrix. Worries that would sneak in when she least expected them to. Progress had been made and now it had stopped for whatever reason and Hermione couldn't get things moving again. She knew she had to resolve the issue or else they would be at a standstill for months to come.

Huffing in annoyance as the woman stayed on her thoughts, demanding Hermione to head over to the prison house and continue the fight they had been having until a resolution was wrought free, she decided to take a mini break to refocus herself. Had she really done Bellatrix a disservice by not letting her get away? Had she taken the others freedom? But no, Bellatrix had wanted to get better. Hermione knew it, even if the other woman hadn't said anything. Or maybe that had been Hermione projecting her own thoughts and wishes upon the other?

 _Well, shit. If that's the case then I really am selfish._ Hermione rubbed her eyes and brewed herself a cup of coffee. Just as she finished, an owl fluttered over to her window. She let it in and took the note it held in it's claws.

Had Bellatrix written to her? Maybe to apologize, or to agree to conducting research on the soul spell? _Fat chance of that_ , Hermione snorted at her own naive optimism.

The note was from Ron, the last person Hermione had expected to get a note from. In it he was asking her to go to dinner with him as a venue for making amends to her for his horrid behavior these past weeks. He claimed to want another chance to start on the right foot with her.

Hermione held the paper in her hands and debated over it. She was happy, happy that Ron wanted to try to fix things between them. But she was also uncertain and uneasy. Would things truly get fixed, or would it be another opportunity for him just to push his opinions on her and denounce Bellatrix once more? She didn't really feel like seeing him if that was the case, but she also didn't want to remain trapped in her room, where her thoughts of Bellatrix wouldn't give her any rest.

"I guess it's to dinner with Ron," she sighed and went to go get dressed nicely.

The two of them met in a nicer restaurant in the downtown area of wizarding London. Ron was already seated at the table and got up to greet Hermione when he saw her, an unsure grin on his face; for he wasn't sure how this meeting would go. They awkwardly exchanged hugs upon sight before they took their respective seats.

"Uh, so, nice evening," Ron started, clearing his throat and fidgeting with the fork on his table as he avoided looking up at Hermione.

"Yes, it is getting warmer outside. So that's good," Hermione responded with, not certain what else to say.

"Yes. Good." Ron nodded his head. Then he lapsed into silence and so did Hermione. _This is bad. It's so awkward. We can't even look each other in the eyes. What happened to our friendship? To our relationship? It just seems to have gone up in air._

The silence continued to go on, Ron not sure what to say, and Hermione waiting for him to make the first step in addressing the reason for this dinner. But he didn't say anything and she was getting impatient. "Ron," she said in as even a tone as possible.

He looked up at her at this. "I know this is...awkward, and it might be difficult to talk about, but could we please address it? I can't bear to sit here with this elephant in the room."

"With a what?!" Ron gave an incredulous look around him, hunting down the aforementioned animal and Hermione had to suppress a sigh. She forgot he didn't know muggle expressions.

"There's no elephant," she said as he turned back to face her. "It's just how muggles call an issue that hasn't been resolved yet but is blatant to see."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ron replied. "I guess," he added as he frowned and thought more about it. He was stalling for time, afraid to get to the actual issue.

"Ron, stop that," Hermione reached over the table and touched his forearm gently to draw his thoughts to the present. "That's not what I came here to talk to you about."

"Sorry, it's just...this is hard," Ron rubbed the back of his head as he admitted this. "Fighting with you sucks and I wish things were back to normal."

"Me too, that's why I want us to talk about this and to figure out what we can do to fix it," Hermione said gently. Ron was her good friend. _And boyfriend_ , she added hastily, wondering why recently she always seemed to forget that. _Probably because he hadn't been acting very boyfriend like these past couple of weeks._

"Right. So...do we just push everything aside and go on like normal or-"

"I want to talk about it Ron. It's what couples do. Talk through their problems."

Ron nodded his head. "Okay. I'll go first then, since it was my fault. I was the one who started this all. And it wasn't your fault. " He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze minutely to the table before he picked it back up again. "I'd like it if you would spend more time with me."

Hermione opened up her mouth to speak, but Ron held up a hand to silence her. "I know it's hard with our schedules...but I miss you and I want to see you and hang out with you more often."

"I miss you too, Ron," Hermione reached over the table to touch his hands. A passing by waiter saw the two of them talking and decided to come back later with the menus. "And I will try to spend more time with you. To make an effort at least. But there's so much to be done. Kingsley is entrusting me with the future of prisoners and I need to make sure everything is in top order before it can get the green light-"

"Hermione, you'll do fine. There's no need to worry. You always do fine with everything," Ron assured, squeezing their conjoined hands.

"I know but there's so much stress and worry and this thing means a lot to me because it will be my first big project and there's so much expectation for me as the golden girl-"

"Hermione," Ron cut her off gently once more and she stopped her rambling to exchange a smile with him. "You'll do fine," he reiterated. "You need to stop worrying, at least for one night."

"I'll try," she conceded and the two of them separated hands.

"Now, what do you wanna eat?" Ron asked as the waiter came by again.

"I'm not really hungry," she stated, the nerves that she had accumulated worrying over this talk lending her to have little to no interest in food. "So I'll just have something small."

Ron nodded his head and the two of them picked several appetizers to share, a waiter dropping by and taking their orders. As they waited, the silence stretched between them once more. "I should also apologize," Ron said at last, as he clasped his hands together. "It should have been the first thing I said when I saw you, actually." _Yes, it should have, but at least he's getting better at noting his faults_. "I was a real jerk. I was rude when I shouldn't have been. When I should have been more understanding. It's just that...you spent so much time with her, instead of me your boyfriend, and that hurt deeply. It made me upset. It's almost like you value her more than you do me."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped out, shocked by how deeply he had felt on all this. "I care for you, greatly. Don't ever think I don't. We've been through so much together throughout the years and our bonds are inseparable because of that." Hermione could see Ron's face light up in joy at this, but she knew his smile would crash down on her next words. Yet she knew she had to say this, no matter how painful it would be for him.

"But I also care...about Bellatrix." Hermione said this quietly, almost as if she was ashamed. Ron's mouth fell open and he looked like he wanted to very strongly say something but Hermione cut in quickly before he could go on a tirade. "Don't get me wrong. I know about everything she did. All the bad, terrible and horrible, things she did. But I can't not care. That's not like me. Especially not after all the two of us have been through. It completely changed our relationship. Her life is now attached to mine and vice versa. I can't just let her be alone, no matter how often others tell me to leave her be. To run the other way. To let her die in a rotten ditch."

"Hermione-" Ron's voice seemed heartbroken and Hermione knew how painful it was to hear one's girlfriend admit to caring about a murderer, but she went on. "So I'm going to continue spending time working on reforming her. On making her a better person. Because I care. Because no one else does. She has no one but her sister left in this world-"

"Because she bloody killed half her family!" Ron cried out angrily, drawing the stares of some wizards to the two's table. "Do I need to remind you! Just look at the faces of those she left behind with gaping wounds in their family trees! That should be proof enough. So she doesn't need anyone, she doesn't deserve anyone, certainly not you Hermione."

"She wasn't at fault! Her upbringing made like this; Voldemort did! And I want to help those like her onto a better path. Azkaban did nothing to help those who had wronged in their past. It only made their problems more exacerbated. Made things worse."

"Then have someone else do this! Have someone else take care of her!" Ron continued to shout out. "I don't want you spending time next to her. She's poisoning you! Don't think I don't see how stressed out you've become ever since you started working with her!"

"Ron, I am a grown woman and I can bloody well work with whomever I want. I can make my own career choices and I certainly don't want you feeling like I need to be babied."

"Someone has to tell you something because you've clearly lost your mind!"

Hermione, growing conscious of their unwanted audience, cast a quick muffalato spell around them before she let Ron have a piece of her mind.

"Ron, I have not lost my mind! I don't understand why you're so stubborn about this all! You're being very bull headed. You need to start thinking forwards. It's this cemented style of thinking that made wizards and witches think they were infallible, that made them think Voldemort wouldn't come back. But he did. You wizardkind are all so backwards thinking. Just because I want to do something different, it makes you uncomfortable."

"What makes me uncomfortable is _her_!" Ron was so enraged he couldn't even say the other's name.

"Why does she bother you so much?!" Hermione threw up her hands. She knew the raven haired witch could be insufferable but she was ten times better than how she had originally been. "It's not like we're dating! I'm dating _you_ , if you forgot. And if we're going to be dating then you need to become used to her, because as much as you hate it, she is a part of me. So if you want me, she's part of the deal because of the soul spell."

At this he seemed to lose some of this temper; the red replaced by blue sadness. "Then maybe we shouldn't date," he mumbled, suddenly looking down at the table top.

"What?" Hermione softly whispered, his words taking all the fight out of her. Her eyes opened wide and her heart rate began to pick up. He couldn't-he wasn't-?

"I said we should break up." Ron's voice was heavy with his decision, the choice weighing down on his heart. "You're consumed with work, with her. I can clearly see what you value more. And it's not me."

"Ron, no-" Hermione began in a horrified tone of voice and tried to reach for his hand across the table but he moved it away and she winced at this action.

"This whole time, when we got together, when you said you loved me, I was so excited. I was in shock, and over joyed all at the same time. Because I thought that I was lucky. That you must have seen something special in me. Because otherwise, how would a girl like you-smart, pretty and super talented- like a goofball like me. But, after all this time, I finally realized what it was you saw in me. Pity. I was someone you pitied and felt bad for. You were always out of my league but you still decided to toy with my feelings."

"Ron," was all Hermione could manage out through a throat choked with emotion. She felt tears on the brink of her eyes. This couldn't be happening. It was so sudden. So unplanned.

The red head stood up. In his eyes was a look of finality. "It's over Hermione. There was never any real reason for us to start in the first place. And now, this joke is over." With that he left.

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up from her seat, but she didn't dare to go after him. He shouldered past the waiter who was just now bringing them their appetizers. He gave Ron a confused look then turned to Hermione.

"Is he-?"

"He's gone," Hermione softly said before she dropped down into her chair, her hands in her hair. "And this is all my fault."

 **A/N: So they finally broke up, about damn time**.


	33. Chapter 33

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Thirtieth Dance: One Sip Too Many

* * *

 _First you take a drink, then the drink takes a drink, then the drink takes you. F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

When McGonagall showed up on Bellatrix's doorstep instead of Hermione, the raven haired witch was unpleasantly surprised.

"What are you doing here, Minnie?" Bellatrix asked nastily, as the headmistress of Hogwarts strode into the room distaste clear on her face.

"I'm filling in for Hermione because she asked me to." Was the older witch's answer as she gazed around the prison house as if expecting some nasty surprise. "And stop calling me Minnie. You know I detest that name."

"What?" Bellatrix cocked her head. Had she offended Hermione to the point that the younger girl no longer wanted to work here? Well, that was fine with her. No more intrusive questions about soul spells or about trust.

"I'm not going to continue her sessions, because I don't want to disturb her work. But I am here to check up on you occasionally."

"And what happened to her?" Bellatrix was a bit curious. She honestly thought Hermione was more stubborn than this; that it would take more than a few hateful words to send her running.

"That is none of your concern," McGonagall sniffed haughtily and looked at Bellatrix as if she had done something wrong. Which was a look Bellatrix was accustomed to from this woman. McGonagall had always looked at her like that when she had been a student at Hogwarts. Always distrusting of her. No matter if she had been doing good or bad things.

"Now, let's get to the matters at hand. I have a school to run." McGonagall pulled out a magical scroll that unraveled itself and floated in the air as a quill came up to join, ready to write.

Bellatrix let a mischievous grin spread on her face. Oh, so Minnie was in a rush?

 _Let's make this take as long as possible._

* * *

If Bellatrix thought that Hermione would be back anytime soon, she was wrong. The girl's absence began to stretch past one week to two, then five, then six. And it was frankly pissing Bellatrix off.

"What the bloody hell is her issue?" She raged to herself as she paced around the room. "She keeps sending Minnie in her place with those stupid reports of her's. Does Hermione not want to continue running this program? What the bloody hell!" She kicked a chair as she passed by it. A nearby auror, planted down the hall, gave a worried look into the room but when he saw it was just the usual, he went back to minding his business. Recently the witch had become more violent. He figured it had something to do with the Headmistress of Hogwarts' more frequent visits.

Bellatrix was bored. She had nothing to do but sit around the house, rereading the books she had already reread multiple times before. Replaying the game she had already played ten times over and beat. The voices were back-it wasn't just one but a chorus of five, and they all squabbled in her head incessantly over the most inane of things. Without any distractions, she was going crazy. It was taking all her will power not to indulge in any of the activities they told her to.

The only thing that overpowered them and kept them at bay right now was this stupid emotion that she refused to acknowledge, but that began to grow increasingly stronger the longer Hermione's absence went on. And Bellatrix covered it with anger so that she wouldn't feel as vulnerable as this emotion was making her.

"Someone's missing a certain brunette," Dorian sang in Bellatrix's head and she was almost glad to hear his voice, because it silenced the others in her head for now.

"I'm not missing her. I'm just bloody pissed because she's been gone for a long stretch of time. Without so much as a word. If she doesn't get her arse back here, then I could be stuck in this stupid reform program of her's for longer. Which I don't want. So I don't miss her. At all. I only need her for this bloody program. So I can be free."

"Hmm," Dorian hummed, not at all convinced by her false bravado. "Are you sure that's the only reason you miss her? Not because you actually have come to care for her? To care for her company?"

"I don't need her. I don't need anyone," Bellatrix stubbornly retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was silent a moment, thinking something over. Dorian waited patiently for her to speak, and when she did so it was begrudgingly, as if she didn't want to say it. "But, if you happen to know what has suddenly kept her so busy, I'd be interesting in hearing it." Her curiosity and concern had won over her pride in this case. And she figured she couldn't lose too much pride to a voice in her head.

"That's for you to find out."

"Dorian, do not play with me! You can read her thoughts! You know what she's up to," Bellatrix hissed impatiently.

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that? Isn't it better to discover things by yourself?"

"Dorian-!"

"I thought you didn't care?" Dorian asked coyly.

Bellatrix tsked angrily. "I already told you I only care for my own selfish reasons. So that I can conclude this blasted program and win back my freedom."

Dorian was silent and Bellatrix thought he had left, about ready to curse him into oblivion for teasing her and not answering any of her questions, when he spoke, his voice thick with amusement. "What if I told you she was shagging that ginger?"

"What!" Bellatrix's nostrils flared and she couldn't momentarily believe what he was saying. It only took another moment for disgust to fill her as she thought of the red head grunting and panting over _her_ Hermione like some sort of animal. Absolutely revolting! She grit her teeth as she felt inexplicable anger fill her body. How could Hermione go for him? What did she see in him?

Now betrayal stung at Bellatrix. How could Hermione betray her like this? How could she be wasting time with that god awful ginger, when she should be helping her out? Was that why she wasn't here?

"They have a lot to catch up on," Dorian voiced. "After all, they haven't seen each other in months and their only young adults so-"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix screeched out, clamping her hands over her ears. But she couldn't shut out a voice in her head. He kept going. So she kept screaming. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut your sodden mouth!"

At last Dorian quieted down. And he stayed quiet for the rest of the day. As did the rest of Bellatrix's voices, except for her own, one that kept repeating over and over the same phrase.

 _Hermione betrayed me_.

* * *

Hermione was a mess. Ever since she and Ron had broken up she had to deal with a multitude of emotions. She was sad, upset and hurt. How could Ron think so lowly of her that she would date him out of pity? That thought had never crossed her mind. Did he really have such low esteem that he couldn't see any good traits in himself that Hermione could have fallen in love with? He was goofy, sweet, and he could make her smile when no one else could. But why he couldn't see any of that was beyond her.

For a good two weeks she was out of commission. She couldn't focus on her work, the papers and forms lying on her desk untouched. She couldn't bare to face Ginny, to discuss the issue. Or to answer any of Harry's owls. She didn't even want to see Bellatrix. She knew she should be doing her work; shouldn't let this one trip up in her life devastate her as much as it did. But it did. And for all the wrong reasons.

Because after she got over the grief of losing her relationship with Ron; with his lost of trust in her good character, she felt relief. She was relieved that her relationship with him was over and she couldn't fathom why she felt this way. It was wrong. She shouldn't be happy. She should be sad, fighting to get him back, to get him to understand that she didn't pity him. Yet, she didn't care to do any of that. And this was what worried her. She was perfectly happy to leave things how they were. To let their relationship completely fall apart. And this feeling was what kept her locked up in her apartment, feeling intensely ashamed.

She felt like she had done some great crime. Like something was wrong with her. So she needed some time to herself, to sort out her feelings. She had sent McGonagall an owl, asking her to take over the reports for the time being for Hermione, while she claimed to be sick with some muggle disease and needed time to recover. She didn't specifically say how long, and initially she had wanted to only take a break of a week or two, but the breaks kept getting longer and longer and she felt bad for making McGonagall do this for her, on top of the headmistress' already tedious and demanding work of running a school.

But her period of introspect didn't lead to anything helpful, her conclusions on her emotions leading to blank walls that she couldn't climb over, so she eventually had to stop it. Because she wasn't getting anywhere closer with her issue and she was only delaying having to finish the reform program with Bellatrix.

Right, Bellatrix. The older witch and her had had an angry spat several weeks ago. Would Bellatrix still treat her the same way, or had the other witch let it go? Only one way to find out.

So on the sixth and final week, Hermione finally returned.

She entered the house's living room, feeling nervous and out of sorts. How would Bellatrix react to seeing her? Would she be happy? Mad? Indifferent? Hermione knew she'd have to come up with some excuse for her disappearance.

The place was familiar, the same furniture as all those weeks ago but suddenly the place felt different and off. Like something had changed during Hermione's absence. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it. It was an energy; something in the air.

"Miss Granger, good to see you again," greeted one of the aurors who stood outside a door, almost as if he was guarding it.

"Yes," Hermione nodded her head. "Where is Bellatrix?"

"She's having a rough day..." the man trailed off. "Have you not been reading the reports McGonagall has sent you? Bellatrix's condition has worsened."

Hermione gulped guilty at this. She hadn't been reading reports despite McGonagall sending them to her. She just couldn't focus on anything, no matter how hard she tried to. It was all just too much emotional turmoil that she had to get through, too much questioning of herself and of her character. Was she a bad person because she was glad she and Ron broke up? was a question that ate at her night and day and only lead her in circles as she tried to argue for either side. She had needed a break to ponder this.

But she had been selfish. While she had been gone, Bellatrix had also been suffering and all on her own with no one to help her. Hermione would have to amend that; she only hoped too much damage hadn't been done.

"I'm here to see her, if you could let me past..." Hermione edged to the door and the auror moved out of the way.

"Be careful," he warned. "And call for back up if you need some help."

"I will." Hermione opened the door and stepped in. The rest of the house was a mess here. Tables, chairs over turned, drawers pulled out of cabinets and their contents emptied. Curtains lay on the floor, with rip marks down their length. Walls had nail marks gouged into them. "Okayyyy, note to self: never leave Bellatrix bored," Hermione told herself. She could see the witch's marks on everything but not the actual women herself. Where was she? As Hermione passed by all the damage done she took out her wand and wordlessly took to fixing it as much as she could.

Hermione cautiously walked through the dining room, the kitchen, and then the foyer. There she found the woman, sitting on a chair, hands buried in her hair and bent over so that her face was touching her knees, not that Hermione could see her face. The witch was so still it was hard to tell if she awake or not. Or if she was breathing.

"Bellatrix...?" Hermione ventured, stretching out a hand.

Bellatrix shot up at this, so quickly that she startled Hermione who took three steps back, resting a hand on her beating heart. "You scared me," Hermione chuckled weakly as she took in the other witch's face. She had bags under her eyes and her curls fell haphazardly into her face. Her pale face looked paler than usual. "Are you okay? What happened?" Hermione asked more softy when she saw Bellatrix's upper lip curl up at the corner in an angry sneer.

"No, of course everything is fine." She said mockingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at that tone of voice. "Something happened. Are you upset at me? Did you do that to the house because you were angry? Or because you were bored? You can't do such things, Bellatrix."

At this Bellatrix shot out of her chair. "You were gone!" She snarled out and if Hermione was expecting the witch to say more, she was sorely disappointed. Bellatrix took to rushing off, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

"Bellatrix, wait!" She called after her and followed the storm the raven haired witch left, Bellatrix grabbing whatever stood out in her path and tossing it to the floor. Glass and ceramics broke, the things that Hermione had just repaired, in disrepair once more. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long! I just was going through something and-"

"You were too busy shagging that ginger to bother with me!" Bellatrix turned on her heel, causing Hermione to stumble to a stop, finding herself face to face with the wrathful witch.

"What?!" Hermione sputtered out, caught off guard by the absurdity of that statement. "Where did you get such an idea from?"

"It wasn't hard to put two and two together," Bellatrix leered at Hermione as she breathed heavily, trying to rein her anger in.

"Bellatrix-" Hermione reached out a hand to try to ground the other witch but she flinched back.

"Don't touch me! Not with those hands that touched that blood traitor!"

This only served to piss Hermione off. "What the bloody hell is your issue! I haven't done anything to deserve your paranoia or your anger or disgust!"

"You left without a bloody word. You left me for him! And after I have no choice but to place my bloody future into your hands, you think you can just go around and play with it! You think you can just do what you want with my time and my life because I can't do anything about it!"

"That is not at all what I think! How did you get such asinine ideas in your head?!" Hermione had a hard time understanding where all this came from. It almost sounded like Bellatrix was...jealous? Was she jealous that Hermione was spending time with Ron?

That didn't make any sense. At all.

"I'm not even with Ron anymore!"

Now it was Bellatrix's turn to be thrown off by Hermione's words. "What?"

"I broke up with him," Hermione said more quietly. "Well, he broke up with me," she corrected with a wry smile. "So I wasn't doing anything with him. I was...heartbroken, and I know I shouldn't have been absent for so long...but I couldn't deal with anything until I got my feelings sorted out and-"

A rumble in Bellatrix's chest grew, stopping Hermione in worry. It grew and grew until the witch burst out into laughter, doubling over, her arms around her ribs as if trying to hold them together. It was loud and shrill pitched, an almost desperate type of laughter. And she was saying something. "That motherfucker, he lied to me!" Hermione didn't know how to react to this. So she waited.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity in which Hermione felt she was the brunt of some joke, Bellatrix straightened up, wiping away at some tears in her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "You...you and him...broke up?" she gasped between breaths.

"Yes..." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"About damn time. You two were so ill fitted to one another. Now you can find yourself a real man."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Hermione cried out indignantly, stomping her foot. She didn't want to think it true yet now that she and him were done she could see it was apodictic. But she wasn't going to let Bellatrix know this.

"Oh, it is," Bellatrix smiled and suddenly she was in a better mood. "Lwittle Hwermione, all hweartbroken over a blood traitor."

"He's not a blood traitor-you know what, I'm done. I'm not in any mood to deal with you and your childish behavior right now," Hermione angrily said, raising her finger and pointing it into Bellatrix's face. "I came to check on you because I was worried, but it seems you don't need my concern over you. All you need me for is a source of entertainment! As a pin cushion for your anger and all your nasty proclivities."

The smile slipped off of Bellatrix's face. Wait, this wasn't right. Heroes didn't just give up on good deeds. They completed them. Was Hermione...going to abandon her? For good this time? She felt panic settle into her bones.

"I thought you changed," Hermione said gently and Bellatrix fought the panic back the only way she knew-with anger.

"And I thought you knew better."

"I guess you're still the same old bitch as always," Hermione said and then left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Bellatrix didn't move. Gripping her upper arm hard with her hand she said softly. "I don't...want to be."

* * *

Hermione didn't come back for a whole week. And she probably would have taken even longer if Bellatrix hadn't made a move first.

So after attacking one of the aurors with a pan, she was bound to a chair, held at wand point by several aurors, while they waited for Hermione to return. The brunette faithfully showed up, her face hard. "Bellatrix," she said curtly, nodding her head to dismiss the aurors.

"Did you miss me?" Bellatrix asked, arching her brow and Hermione just sighed and rubbed her tired face. She didn't look like she had slept much. Which made the two of them. Bellatrix had been unable to sleep, panicking over the thought that she would be left forever alone in this house until the day she rot. She needed to get Hermione back here to help her, so she had listened to some of the voices in her head that gave her an idea on how to attract the brunette's attention.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" Hermione asked with a touch of exasperation.

"Currently," Bellatrix made a show of looking down at her bound body. "I'm sitting tied up in a chair against my will."

This only made Hermione sigh more. "Why are you acting up? I wish you would tell me. I know this all started because of my long disappearance, but did it really bother you that much? Did you miss me?" she asked at the end, and not in a teasing manner, but in all seriousness. Was that a possibility? After all, Bellatrix had been jealous of Ron.

"No!" Bellatrix rebutted strongly. "I need to finish this program. You promised me my freedom and now all of a sudden you have retracted your promise. You have no intention of helping me. You just want to give me false hope!"

This time Hermione rubbed her forehead in annoyance. She didn't want to even point out that she hadn't at all meant to take a break with this program. Just things had happened that were out of her control. "I see you still don't trust me." She bit her lip as she thought- what would finally convince the witch that Hermione could be trusted? After all this time of brooding over the topic, she was hard pressed to find an answer. Unless...an idea sparked in her head and then she turned on her heel and left.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bellatrix cried out. "I'm still tied to this chair! Come back here!" But Hermione ignored her and Bellatrix let out an angry huff and tried to rock the chair back and forth and free herself.

Half an hour later she got tired of trying and resigned herself to her fate. She was sure someone would stop by sooner or later. She'd waited in Azkaban for 14 years, tied up to a wall. She could wait a couple of hours in a chair. Which was substantially nicer.

Hermione did come back, an hour later and she was carrying official looking documents in her hands. This was either going to be a stupid idea, or a good idea. Hermione wouldn't know until she tried.

Flicking her wand, she undid Bellatrix's binds and the witch got up from the chair, gratefully rubbing her sore wrists. "Would it have killed you to do this before you left?"

"You would have just run around, or started wrecking the house again and I needed you put so I could show you this." Hermione slapped the documents down onto the table.

"What's that?" Bellatrix arched a brow, not sure if she should go with mock interest at the paper's or distaste. She settled for something that was in between.

"It's what I'm working on. Go on, read it." Hermione nudged the paper closer to Bellatrix who looked uncertainly at them. "Can't you just tell me?"

"No. Read them." Hermione was adamant. She gave Bellatrix a hard look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Bellatrix huffed out. But she really didn't see why she had to read it herself. She flipped through the papers, ignoring the words in small print. As she skimmed through the boring language, her eyes began to catch certain words and phrases and as she read the passages those were in, her eyes got wide and she gave Hermione an incredulous look. "Azkaban? You're reforming the whole system of Azkaban?"

Hermione nodded her head seriously. "This is what I've been working on all this time. A program that puts that prison out of commission. A program that gives the prisoners there a second chance, a way to improve their lives and to learn how to integrate with society once more rather than have to turn to crime to earn a living. And you're going to be the first person to finish my program...once you actually finish it." Hermione balanced on her toes, rocking back onto her heels slightly, worried about the dark witch's reaction. Bellatrix hadn't said anything, only looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind.

"Have you gone mental?" she said at last and Hermione sighed. So the plan to show Bellatrix her goals for this program; her reason for it, had failed. "No, I haven't," she said heavily, holding out her hand for the documents.

Bellatrix didn't hand them over. "Is Kingsley mental too? Allowing you to do something so grand?" Bellatrix looked down at the papers and then started pacing around the room. Hermione let her hand drop, where it swayed by her side uncertainly. "Azkaban has been a part of wizarding society for...centuries. It's a staple! A landmark!"

"A landmark of much pain and suffering. And I want to get rid of it. Criminals need to be treated more humanely." Hermione's words paused the older witch in her pacing.

She then took to chuckling. "You are so naive, golden girl." She thrust the papers at Hermione's face, the brunette having to jerk her face back to avoid them. "People who are there are there for dark magic. There is no way to heal someone from such dark proclivities."

Hermione snatched the papers angrily from Bellatrix's hand, feeling disappointment well up inside her. Was there no way to appease Bellatrix? To gain her trust? "I guess then you still don't trust me," she said bitterly.

"No, I do."

Bellatrix's easy reply made Hermione do a double take. "What?" she whispered out.

"I believe you now. There would be no way to construct a farce this large just to fool me. So this is real. Your _dedication_ is real. I suppose I owe you..." was Bellatrix going to issue an apology? "More trust," Bellatrix begrudgingly finished with and Hermione was glad with that outcome too.

"I told you you should trust me!" she couldn't help from blurting out.

"Yes, yes, why don't I just wholly worship the words of anyone and see where that gets me," Bellatrix waved her hand and Hermione tipped her head at that, as if to say well, there was that _one_ time, and Bellatrix curled up her lip at this. "Don't even go there. Besides, I said more trust, not complete trust. So I won't fully believe everything you say."

Hermione put up her hands in surrender. This was good! She felt a smile try to creep up onto her lips. She had finally more or less gotten Bellatrix to trust her! Now they were sort of on equal footing, almost like they had been in the afterlife. There Bellatrix had been in charge and she had done most of the work. She had no need to trust Hermione, only needed the younger girl's cooperation and loyalty. But back there she didn't need to trust Hermione as explicitly as she did here, because she had had all the power there. Here, she was at the mercy of Hermione and she didn't like it. It made her feel weak. She didn't like having to trust someone else beside her own self; she had always relied on herself to get things done. It was how she had been raised, it seemed.

Now that Hermione had some more of her trust, what could she do next? Probably resuming her sessions with the raven haired woman would be a good idea. "Now, before we resume our sessions, we need to talk about my long absence." Already Bellatrix was shrinking away from the topic, her shoulders hunching on herself. Hermione rushed to finish before the other could completely stop listening. "And about your reaction to it."

"No, no, and no!" Bellatrix lashed out, slashing her hand in the air, her dark eyes stormy. "We do not need to address that, nor do we need to ever bring it back up again."

"Bellatrix-"

"I said no!"

"I need to talk to you about this! It's for the good of the program! I need to resolve these internal emotional issues with you, or else you won't be labeled as stable enough to leave house arrest, or to get your wand back!"

Bellatrix, who had been on the verge of screaming out her refusal, stopped. "Did you say...getting my wand back?"

"Yes," Hermione affirmed, glad for a break in this yelling. She could feel a headache coming on.

"They still have it? Who has my wand, who?" Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and began to shake her roughly, excitement in her eyes.

"Stop that!" Hermione hissed, pushing Bellatrix's hands off. Her skin tingled where it touched the other's porcelain smooth flesh and Hermione inhaled quickly. So the tingles were still happening. That had been another thing that Hermione had been pondering over her self induced break. Where did they come from? Did Bellatrix feel them too? She wanted badly to ask the older witch but there was no way of phrasing the inquiry without some sort of suspicion arising, or some teasing coming from it on the dark witch's part. So Hermione had simply chalked everything up to the side effects of the soul spell.

"Who has it?" Bellatrix demanded, not shaking Hermione anymore, but all up in her personal space. Her tone of voice was almost reverent and Hermione didn't find it too odd. Every witch and wizard loved their wand. It was special to them, each wand coming with their own personality. To some it even felt like a limb. So when one lost their wand, not only did they lose their magical abilities, what separated them from muggles, but they also lost something akin to a dear friend or helper.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you that. But it is safe. And should you do good, then you will get it at the end of your house stay. All I have to do is prove to the ministry that you are stable enough mentally and emotionally to handle having it back. So, do you think we can have that talk now?"

Bellatrix reared back at this, her eyes contemplative. It was a huge decision for her to make. Give up her privacy on her inner feelings and thoughts and get her wand back, or do neither. _That bloody ministry and their bloody rulings! I bet they did this specifically to torment me!_

"You don't have to make the choice now," Hermione offered, seeing how torn the other was. "I'll let you think about it. And in the mean time, we can get back on track with our schedule. I had the foresight to bring you some more muggle literature, given you must have read your old books. Or I hope at least you did." Hermione began to take out some books, most of which were books on nature, automobiles and TV. There were a scattered handful of young adult fiction, most of which were far removed from the topic of violence.

Bellatrix was grateful that Hermione would let her wait to make the choice, and she was also grateful for more books. It got downright bloody boring in this prison house and she needed something to distract the voices. Speaking of, what would she tell Hermione. Should she tell her about the voices? Would that help Bellatrix get her wand faster? Or would it only delay the process?

 _No, it more than likely will get my wand locked up for good. I must never say a word to anyone about them_. Bellatrix swore to herself. She'd only relent the bare minimum about herself so she could have her precious wand back, if she came to that choice.

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione came back to her apartment feeling slightly chipper. She had gotten Bellatrix to trust her more, and they had had an enlightening conversation about how electricity in the muggle world worked. She was feeling good, better than she had in the past six weeks, and now that she wasn't around the other, she could let her smile free. And it was plastered to her face as she thought about how they had shared knowledge and crumpets over cups of tea. Bellatrix had acted noticeably relaxed now that Hermione was back to doing their sessions.

She wondered what had wound the other up in the first place. Was it McGonagall? She knew the two had a history but she hadn't trusted anyone else to be able to handle Bellatrix. Additionally, McGonagall was overseeing parts of this program, so it was her job to take stock of Bellatrix's moods and progress. Which reminded Hermione, she needed to read those reports.

"What's got you so chipper?" a sudden voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts and she looked up to see Ginny standing on the doorstep leading to her apartment.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"A certain friend of mine had recently broken up with a certain brother of mine and since that certain friend wasn't responding to any of my owls, I've decided to go to her apartment to check up on her." Ginny shot Hermione a grin. "But I'm happy to see my friend is happy. Spill, what happened? What's got your spirits lifted?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just back in the grind of work." Hermione couldn't say the real reason for her smile. She knew Ginny was tolerant of Hermione's work with Bellatrix but even she could take so much.

Ginny laughed at this. "Only you get happy at the prospect of work."

Hermione let the red head into her apartment and the two of them sat down and had a long overdue chat. It started off pleasantly with Ginny filling in and talking about her work and how Harry was doing and what new thing had occurred in her family. But Hermione knew the real questions were soon to come, and after the tea had been drunk and the biscuits finished, Ginny launched her attack.

"Hermione, I know this may be painful to talk about, but I need to know, what happened? Ron won't say a thing and he's thrown himself into Quidditch. And you haven't answered any of my letters."

"I know and I'm sorry for that." Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's. "But I honestly couldn't. It...I don't know. It was just rough." Hermione lowered her eyes at this, hoping Ginny wouldn't ask anymore questions. Thankfully she didn't.

"That's fine. I understand it must have been rough."

"I don't know what to do now. I've lost a good friend. And I don't know if I will ever get him back." Hermione missed Ron's presence as a friend, not as a boyfriend.

"Ron's hurting, and I know he'll get over it and want to talk to you after its all done so you guys can be friends again. It will just take time. Maybe you can even get back together-"

Hermione shook her head, cutting off Ginny's hopeful stipulation. "It's not going to happen. He doesn't believe me to actually love him. He thinks I only dated him out of pity and nothing more."

Ginny let out a gasp at this. "Why that bumbling idiot-! I ought to go and beat some sense into him." She rose from her chair but Hermione stilled her with her hand.

"There's no need for that. We've had our run and now things are done." Hermione gave a small smile to Ginny, trying to effuse her voice with pain so that it would look more convincing. She didn't want Ginny knowing how happy she was it was over. That would reflect badly on her.

She must have been doing a good job because Ginny looked to be feeling the same pain as Hermione.

"Aww, you poor dear." Ginny sat down and took up Hermione's hand in hers. "What you need now is some fun."

"Some fun?" Hermione raised a brow, having a feeling she wouldn't like this.

"You need to stop working, take a break and go meet some guys. Some hot, sexy, wizarding guys so that you can forget all about your troubles."

"Ginny I don't think-"

"Nonsense! It'll do you good."

"Ginny I don't party-"

"Let's go out tonight. Just for a bit. And just the two of us. Girls night out on town!" It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Ginny I have work to do-"

But Ginny still wasn't listening. She whirled out of her seat. "I'll see you in thirty minutes. And you better be wearing party robes!" Then she left and Hermione heaved out a giant sigh. There was no stopping Ginny once she began.

She reluctantly began to search through her drawers for suitable wear.

* * *

Hermione wasn't one to party. In fact, she'd never been to a party, except for that wizarding dance in her fourth year. But that hadn't been a party in the way Ginny thought of parties. This would be at a night club. Hermione didn't know how to deal with sweating bodies, strangers, loud music and booze. She'd never done it before. She only drank that one time with Bellatrix in the after life and look how swell that had gone. She couldn't remember anything from it.

"Are you really wearing that?" Ginny asked, disapproval on her face at the attire the brunette was wearing.

"Yes," Hermione said defensively. "And what's so wrong with it?"

"What's so wrong is that you look like you're heading to a convention to play bingo with old witches!"

Hermione looked down at her formal and plain black robes, tossed over her regular clothes of muggle wear. "I've never been to a wizarding night club before. How was I to know what to wear." She looked over at Ginny's clothes which consisted of slim fitted robes that only went to mid thigh and had a v-neck. And they shimmered as she moved around, like a constellation.

"We'll just have to cast some enchantments on it to make it look better," Ginny said as she appraised the robes. She pulled out her wand and uttered out, " _meridiem_." The robes began to glow soft hues of alternating blue, pink, and green.

"Are you sure this will be fine?" Hermione questioned, touching the now illuminating fabric.

"It'll be fine. You'll have so much fun!" Ginny grasped Hermione's hand.

"I don't know. I would have had fun watching a movie with you or discussing-"

"That all involves staying in. And you need to go out. Merlin knows you spend enough time indoors as it is."

"I'll still technically be inside a club," Hermione pointed out but Ginny's enthusiasm was not to be deterred.

"Not in this one. Now come on, or else we'll be late!" Then Ginny side apparated them away.

When Hermione got her bearings back, she was standing outside an open air bar and club. It was loud, the chatter of loud and drunk voices filling the air in the spaces between the magical band that was playing music that changed depending on the listener, catering to their personal tastes.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as she appraised the locale. It was modeled after Greek structure, with arches and columns of solid white marbles and covered in crawling ivy. Tables stood outside, many young witches and wizards sitting at them, the glow of the magical candles on them illuminating their joyous faces.

"It's the House of Dionysian, called so after the Greek god of wine and pleasure," Ginny supplied with childish excitement. "They have the _most_ divine of drinks and snacks here. You simply must try them."

"Ginny, I don't drink-"

"Just one. It can't hurt," the red head insisted and tugging on Hermione's hand, pulled her past the entrance arch into the central plaza where a statue of the Greek god who this place took inspiration from stood, spouting red from it's mouth into a small basin below. Several witches and wizards stood there with golden goblets, taking turns to refill them with the elf wine.

As Hermione craned her neck around to appreciate the place more, she found that the main building of this club resembled more of a temple with rows and rows upon of columns, massive things rising high over her head. There were more statues in various areas of the main building, all of which spewed forth in one way or another some sort of beverage. She was a bit shocked by this elaborateness and attention to detail. She wasn't aware that the magical folk were so aware of human history. She thought (and how it mostly seemed) that they were for the most part ignorant.

"How come wizardkind built something like this?" Hermione asked in wonder, her natural curiosity eating up at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly at Hermione. "Hecuba was a Greek witch, as was Medea, so of course homage would be paid to them. We know very much about their history. Their true one."

"I thought those were all tall tales." Hermione was familiar with the plays and how horrid they were in the treatment of the witches there.

Ginny shook her head. "As a young witch, the tales of Hecuba and Medea are often read as bed time stories."

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped out. "Why would anyone read such things- they would give anyone nightmares!"

Ginny gave a little giggle at this. "They're tales meant to aspire young witches and wizards to the trials and tribulations of muggles messing with us and what should be done in response to them."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at this. "So you're telling me wizardkind openly advocates for hurting muggles?"

Now Ginny frowned, pausing momentarily to give Hermione an odd look. "No, that's not what the goal is. It's hard to explain since you didn't grow up as a witch but...it's more about, the dangers of what muggles can do to wizardkind and how it can push one into terrible courses of action in retaliation. But why discuss this now! We're here to have a good time and throw all our cares away!"

Hermione was intrigued in learning more about the topic but Ginny was clearly ready to move off of it, somewhat uncomfortable, so the brunette dropped it and plastered on a resigned smile. "Okay, lead the way. But I'm only having _one_ drink. _One._ " Hermione could not emphasize that enough.

Ginny merely arched a skeptical brow at the sharp declaration. "Alright, let me explain how things work here. We go up to the bar tender and pay for our cups," Ginny said this as she lead Hermione towards a bar. "And when we do we decide how much of what type of drink we want to drink. So for example, if we buy five drinks, then we can refill our cup five times from whatever fountain we want. If we try to go for more, the cups magically repel any liquid that wants to go in."

Hermione had to admit that was relatively amazing.

"Two cups!" Ginny told the bartender. "Make it six drinks each."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, pulling on the sleeve of her friend's outfit. "I said only one!"

"Yea," Ginny blinked owlishly at her friend, trying to come off as innocent but failing to do so. "As in one cup."

Hermione clamped her lips together. She wasn't going to in any way drink six cups worth of drink. She'd only have one, and it was Ginny's fault if the rest were wasted because Hermione surely wouldn't be using the rest.

Or at least that was Hermione's plan. But Ginny's enthusiasm was hard to resist. They had started off with a nice elf wine, talking about this thing and that thing before Ginny had manipulated their walk to bring them towards the harder stuff.

And once she had goaded the brunette into trying the firewhiskey, Hermione found it substantially harder to walk and say no to more offers of drinks. The music that echoed through the building walls began to change from simple piano music to something more modern and catchier and Ginny, noticing her friend tapping her foot and nodding her head in rhythm, grabbed the witch's hand and pulled her outdoors where several pairs of people were dancing to a music of their own design.

They began to spin around for a little before, the two of them giggling when they both saw they were not at all in tune with each other's moves and thus decided to resign from such activities. "I think I need to sit down," Hermione said, as her head began to spin with one twirl too many.

"Okay," Ginny lead the two of them to sit down on some benches outside. Nearby a statue was situated and Hermione held her cup underneath it so that it could fill with what she hoped was firewhiskey.

As Hermione sipped on it, enjoying the burn down her throat, Ginny studied her friend. "So," she began slowly. "How are you feeling? Better? Losing all that stress?"

Hermione nodded her head, knowing what Ginny was trying to get at here. "Definitely better." Ron was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

Ginny nodded her head in consideration, pausing as she thought of what else she could say. Clearly it hadn't been an answer she had been expecting. Maybe she had been hoping for Hermione to slip up about the Ron situation?

"And how's...work?"

"Bellatrix is incorrigible as always. She makes me work so hard just to bring about any sort of dynamic change. It makes me want to tear my hair out." A beat here as Hermione took a sip of her drink. "But it'll all be worth it when I can help her." She wasn't aware of it but a small smile had made it's way onto her lips.

"Was Ron upset at you because of who you were working with and thus broke up with you over it?" Ginny tried to edge in and Hermione shot her a look. "You're not really low key about any of this. Was this whole night of 'going out and drinking and dancing with hot wizards' all a charade to getting me to confess?"

"Sorry," Ginny flushed, even the tips of her ears going red. "But I want to help you guys get over this relationship hiccup, and if he won't tell me, then at least you sort of can."

Hermione felt a tinge of anger in her chest. "Why do you assume I want to get back with him?"

The amount of invective in her words caught Ginny off guard. "But Hermione..." she hurried to get out, "I know he can be a dunce, but he still loves you. And you guys didn't even really have much of a chance to really date because of the whole having to save the world from evil forces thing and then you having that odd body swap."

"Ginny, no. I don't intend to get back with him. We had our run. We just weren't meant for each other. I can see it now." Hermione looked down as she swirled her drink before she tossed it back, grimacing at the overbearing searing taste. It was giving her courage to say things she might have normally brushed over with little argument. But she was done simply allowing herself to acquiescence to others demands, forgoing her own desires. And right now she desired to not be involved with Ron romantically.

"No offense but your brother and I were terrible matches. We were only ever drawn to each other because of our shared adventures. But once I was separated from him from a while that past didn't really matter because it hadn't carried over to the present properly. And without that there can be no future."

Hermione could see the pain twisting her friend's features on those words. "But it would have been perfect," she said in a defeated voice. "Me and Harry and you and Ron, all friends for a long time and now all in love with one another."

Hermione didn't like seeing her friend sad but she couldn't take back her words or her feelings. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But it wasn't Ron's fault. It was mine." For the brunette knew something was wrong with her. Everything had been perfect. The absolute best set up she could ask for. She'd always be surrounded by her friends and she could have a proper wizarding family. But now...well, it was no use in feeling guilty about all this. Or else she wouldn't be able to leave her room for another six weeks.

"What do you mean?" Ginny leaned in closer as she inquired and Hermione began to squirm uncomfortably. She didn't have an answer to this, for she still had not grasped why she was happy things between her and the red headed boy were over. So she shook her head as if hoping to dispel Ginny's curio. "I don't know. It...just didn't feel right to me anymore."

"What do you-"

"I don't know okay!" Hermione suddenly cried out. She rose to her feet less than gracefully. "Stop asking me questions on things I have no bloody answer to! I can't tell you why I'm happy that me and Ron broke up! Why I feel guilty for reasons I can't discern! I can't tell you why I suddenly can't stop thinking about Bellatrix or why I love spending time with her so! I don't even bloody have a clue about this stupid soul spell that has been placed on me and that binds me with You-Know-Who's lieutenant! So, I don't know!" Hermione's chest heaved as she finally spat all that had sat on her chest heavily.

Ginny looked up at her with wide eyes. "Hermione..." she couldn't seem to find her tongue.

Feeling suddenly foolish for her outburst, for people around them had begun to stop and stare, she span on her heel and ran away. "Hermione!" Ginny called after her but the brunette didn't stop, not even looking back when her friend called after her, until she had weaved her way through so many people that she had lost Ginny. Only then did she collapse on a bench outside next to a small pond that was secluded away from the rest of the crowd. Here it was dark, barely any torches lighting up the dusk. But she didn't mind. She liked the way it fit her mood. Even the music had changed, to something melancholic. It was small and drifted to and fro to her ear on an invisible breeze.

A small Cupid statue stared at her from across the gloom, a small stream of liquor streaming from it's notched arrow. It's aim was directed right at her and she looked at the thing for a bit before she threw her head in her hands. Merlin, had she really shouted out all of that to Ginny? About how she was happy about the break up? About how she actually liked spending time with a certain dark witch?

Oh Merlin, this wasn't going to go well. What would Ginny say the next day? Hopefully she would drop the topic until Hermione was ready to talk about it- but would she ever? Talking to Ginny about either of these issues felt like divulging a part of her soul that she wasn't ready to give up.

With a sigh, as running away had been entirely rude and childish to do, she gazed at the idyllic Cupid statue. "What do I do?" she asked it, feeling slightly foolish for speaking to it, but she felt like recently she couldn't talk to any of her friends about the issues that really mattered because...she was afraid to delve too deeply into them and having them discover some horrendous secret that she yet hadn't found out and properly prepared herself for.

The statue, predictably, stayed quiet, all but the quiet murmur of alcohol pouring freely into the basin around it. Still, Hermione continued on, feeling better as she talked. "Ever since that faithful day on the battle of Hogwarts, my life has changed in drastic ways. Ways I could have never predicted." She plucked a rose off of the nearby shrub by her and began to pluck it's petals as she spoke. They fell softly to her lap, a few scattering with the light breeze and falling onto the surface of the pond where they circled around the reflection of the full moon.

"And I've been trying to get it back on track. First the craziness at the hotel, then with the body swap and in hunting down Voldemort, and now this...schism that I feel opening inside me." She thumbed a petal thoughtfully before letting it drop so it could join it's brothers. "But no matter how hard I try to get my life to resemble some course of normalcy, it always evades me in the end. Something new pops up and I just can't tame it in time before it whisks me away. I thought my toughest challenge for now would be in reforming Bellatrix and it seems that way for sure. But I've been noticing the simplest of things about her, about myself. I pay her too much attention, and not of the healthy sort."

She flushed delicately at this but powered on, feeling safe in confiding to a stone figure. "I'm afraid of what it all means...surely it can't be _that,_ " she bit her lip, fearful to give name to _that._ "But then what else could it be? The soul spell? I'm so confused nowadays," she sighed in conclusion, having reached the last petal. She looked back up at the statue at this. "Maybe if I could just gather more courage to face Bellatrix, then I could ask her. Ask her if she has experienced things the way I have. She might not. She probably hasn't." Another sigh at this. "And then I need to apologize to Ginny." But she felt mortification take a hold in her chest at the thought of that.

"Maybe later," she reasoned. Perhaps she should have a drink first to soothe her nerves. It's not like drinking more could make this night go any more worse, could it?

With that, she brought her cup back out and filled it to the brim, smiling at the Cupid in appreciation before she teetered off to find Ginny by the time she finished consuming the drink.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure why, but as she drunkenly stumbled over to Bellatrix's prison house, she was sure she was here for some important reason which she couldn't recall right now. She felt like she had some sort of point to make, some sort of argument to win. She knew it was important, or else she wouldn't bother to come over at this hour.

She made way into the house, the lights mainly off because it was somewhere in the wee hours of the morning. Luckily the aurors on shift didn't think to question her, thinking it must be something important for her to be here at such an hour. She crashed about in the hallway of the house, trying to blindly make her way up the stairs, hands touching the walls. Her drunken mind didn't think to use her wand to cast a light spell, so she stubbed her toes a grand total of ten times before she had made it to the top, breathing heavily from exertion.

She clumsily reached for the door knob when the door swung open by itself to show an angry Bellatrix at the other end, holding up a heavy looking object in a defensive position. She relented her position when she saw who it was. "Merlin, Hermione. I thought you were an intruder, coming to kill me." She set the lamp down.

"What?!" Hermione cried out loudly, more loudly than was necessary. "I thought I was perfectly quiet."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooooo," Hermione shook her head yes as she said this, nearly tipping herself off balance. Bellatrix's hand shot out to grab her by the forearm to steady her and Hermione could feel warm tingles spreading through her body at that touch. But the feeling died down in intensity when Bellatrix let go once the danger of Hermione falling was averted, only a slight tingling sensation remaining.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked.

"I came to see you, silly," Hermione smiled and bopped Bellatrix on the nose. The older witch froze at this, not knowing what a proper response to that action was. During her distraction, Hermione moved past the older witch and stumbled into the room, knocking over the lamp on the floor.

"Merlin!" Bellatrix huffed, coming back to life and closing the door behind her and picking up the knocked over lamp. "I was sleeping you know! Why do you have to bother me now? Is it about some stupid muggle thing?"

" _You_ keep me awake at night, and then _I_ can't sleep," Hermione mumbled out as she collapsed onto Bellatrix's bed. It was warm and rumpled from her slumber. And it smelled really nice, like the older witch. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed it in heavily.

"I what?" Bellatrix asked, not sure if Hermione meant exactly how that statement sounded or if she meant something else.

"I came to tell you something," Hermione sat up suddenly as a thought came into her head. But as soon as it was here, it was just as soon gone.

"Yes?" Bellatrix tapped the floor with her foot, Hermione's unannounced appearance catching her off guard. And Hermione was drunk of all things. What was so important that she had to come at this hour? Was it something concerning her wand? Or the Azkaban reform program? Had something happened to Hermione, something that would make her turn to the bottle? Who had hurt _her_ Hermione?

Hermione gazed off into the distance unaware of Bellatrix's sudden protective agitation, then shrugged. "I don't remember anymore. I think it was something...about something."

Bellatrix resisted the urge to throw the lamp in annoyance. "Yes, that's very enlightening. I'll make sure to thank you for telling me that in the morning," Bellatrix snapped sarcastically. So there had been in fact nothing of importance to be said because Hermione couldn't recall it. Still didn't explain why Hermione was here. She needed to go home. "Now, if that was all, shoo. Go home." She made a shooing motion at Hermione.

"I can't apparate home by myself."

"Then get one of your friends to come get you."

"I want to sleep here."

Bellatrix's eyes opened wide at that demand. "What?"

"I'm scared," Hermione suddenly said in a tiny voice. "I've never been this drunk before. Not even last time. This time everything is moving. And it's warm. And there's music pounding in my head."

"Then go get your friend to help you with that!" Bellatrix shot, then quieted her voice when she remembered there were aurors who could hear them. "Look, just ask an auror to take you home. You can't stay here. What would the public say when they found out that the golden girl spent the night with a reputed death eater?"

"Ex-death eater," Hermione pointed out, as she stumbled to her feet. "And it was fine last time when I spent the night in your bed."

"Well last time, we were in the afterlife! We didn't know any better." Bellatrix pointed her finger at Hermione to accentuate this point. She watched warily as the girl swayed on her feet. She couldn't tell for sure, but was Hermione drunker than she had been last time? Where were her friends? How did she get like this? Why hadn't they stopped her from getting so drunk? "The same rules don't apply here."

"I want to sleep-hic!-in your bed!" Hermione said this really loudly and out of paranoia, Bellatrix slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Would you shut up," she hissed. "There are other people here that can hear you. Do you want weird rumors running around?" Before Hermione could answer, Bellatrix did for her. "No, you don't. So. Go. Home." Had Hermione always been this annoying drunk?

"I can't," Hermione pushed Bellatrix's hand aside, speaking in a hushed tone, although it was still pretty loud. "I'm drunk."

Bellatrix heaved out a heavy breath. "I know that! That's why I'm telling you, you need to go home, to a friend or something, so that they can take care of you. I can't." Had Hermione merely come over to bother her? Because that was what it was looking to be.

Hermione lunged two steps forwards at this, and wrapped her arms around the older witch's waist as her face planted in between her collarbone and shoulder. "Why can't you take care of me like you did last time?" she whined, her lips ghosting over Bellatrix's skin and making goosebumps erupt there. She didn't want to be alone; needed someone by her side.

Bellatrix froze at the touch. She was never good with people touching her. She blamed it on the fact many wanted to kill her. And on the fact that her parents never hugged her, never encouraged touch as a form of soothing contact. Touch was only good for one thing: inflicting pain on others. That was why she didn't know what to do. Hermione's touch wasn't malignant; it was soft and warm. Bellatrix knew enough about physical contact that this wasn't meant to be harmful, but it was making her chest tight and she didn't like that feeling. So she tried to wretch the girl off.

"All you have to do is let me sleep in your bed. I won't even bother you." A weird thought crowded into Bellatrix's head, one of a different meaning for the word sleep and she immediately kicked herself for thinking that of the golden girl of all people. She wouldn't let herself entertain such thoughts. It was wrong. She definitely needed Hermione to remove herself from her person and now.

But Hermione's grip was tough and she resisted Bellatrix's efforts. "Hermione get off me, you reek of alcohol!" That much was true. A heavy cloud of something sharp and spicy hung around her.

Those words got Hermione off, but she reached in her pocket for a wand to rid herself of this. "I'll get rid of the smell." She sloppily waved her wand around.

"Don't do drunk magic," Bellatrix warned but it was in vain.

" _Ablatio_." Hermione had meant to remove the scent, but because she was uncoordinated due to her intoxication, what was supposed to be a spell accompanied by a simple motion to the pulse points to remove the smell, she missed and pointed her wand at her shoulders. Thus she was left missing her robes. And she wasn't wearing much underneath.

In the moonlight coming in through the window her skin shone with a sort of youthful radiance, taunting the observer to touch it and Bellatrix could, the other girl so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Her collarbone was pronounced, just begging to have someone trace it with their fingers in ghost like touches and Bellatrix mentally did so before she could stop herself. A simple white lace bra clad Hermione's chest, the swells of her delicate breasts curving down into the cups. Bellatrix had to consciously draw her eyes back up before they could go down further past the underwear.

She swallowed heavily, wondering why she was having such an odd reaction. She'd never found another woman alluring. So she most certainly couldn't be feeling this about the golden girl. Why had she even been looking so much? Was it because it was odd seeing the girl showing so much skin? Had Hermione noticed?

No. The girl had only just noticed that she was only wearing a bra and boy shorts. "Well, that's not how the spell works," she commented with no real annoyance. "Maybe I can magic it back-?"

"No. Stop that," Bellatrix placed a hand on Hermione's wand hand, stilling her motions, afraid to see more clothes disappear in fear of her own reactions. "I'll just give you some of my clothes to wear." She couldn't keep a nearly nude Hermione around her. It was...weird. Out of character for one so serious. In fact, this whole night felt like a dream. And maybe it was. Maybe she would wake up in her bed the next day, all of this in her mere imagination.

She dug around in her drawers and got something that looked like it would fit Hermione. "Here, put this on." It was a simple black robe, but better than to let the girl walk back home nearly nude.

Hermione took the material and began to laboriously put it on, having a tough time figuring out where the sleeves were and what to do with them. Bellatrix was almost tempted to rip the robe out of the girls hands and just put it on for her. But she restrained herself. "Now, off with you," she dismissed once Hermione had tied the article of clothing around herself. But the girl didn't seem to hear her. Instead, she gingerly put her wand down on the nightstand and then threw herself onto the bed with a loud huff.

 _Unbelievable!_ Bellatrix ground her teeth in annoyance. Was this girl going to stupidly stay here? Was she really trying to share a bed with an ex-death eater? "Hermione," Bellatrix began once more in a low growl. "How many times must I tell you. You can't stay here."

But Hermione only shook her head no and began to pull the covers up around her. Bellatrix was left wringing her hands. She didn't know how to do this-how to deal with someone who was drunk if she herself wasn't drunk, and specially if that someone happened to be the golden girl. _Blast it, I wonder if the aurors can get in touch with me for the ministry. Get Potty boys number or Kingsley's. She can't stay here. But how would I explain to them Hermione's being drunk and wanting to actively be here? That would not go over well and would just raise more questions._

Maybe she could try a different approach, if logic wasn't working on Hermione. "Hermione, if you go home, I'll give you a...a book tomorrow," Bellatrix racked her brain for something the brunette would like, as she approached the girl and shook her by the shoulder gently. Still Hermione shook her head no. _Ugh, she's insufferable!_ Bellatrix threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Fine, you can take the bloody bed!" She would just have to resign herself to sleeping on the chair or something.

"You fwell it?" Hermione mumbled out from around the covers, turning around to face Bellatrix.

"What?" The dark haired witch looked down on the brunette whose face was unreadable right now.

"Do you feel it?" Hermione repeated herself, this time less muffled.

"Feel what?"

"The tingles?"

It took her a second to connect what it was Hermione meant since her question had come out of the blue. And when it did connect, Bellatrix pretended she didn't know what Hermione meant. "No. Go to sleep. You wanted to sleep in my bed, so now do it."

Hermione ignored her, reaching out to grasp the other's hand blindly and Bellatrix let her, for whatever reason she didn't understand. "Whenever we touch, it happens. I feel tingles," and as if on cue, Hermione could feel the tingles again, stronger this time, amplified by the liquor in her system. She sat up and let both hands run a course over Bellatrix's, mapping them with touch, absorbing the feel of them; cold against her warmth. Almost like glass and just as delicate looking. It was hard to believe such hands were capable of such soul wrenching pain. Hermione's movements were almost reverent, her thoughts consumed by the sensations invoked. She wanted to touch more-to understand why she felt like this. She liked the feeling, at the same time it worried her.

Bellatrix watched her do this, Hermione's warm fingers sending blossoms of electricity down her arm. She had felt the tingles before, but never as intensely. And she knew long before that Hermione felt them too. She had teased her about it previously.

What was causing this? The soul spell? But she wouldn't admit to it. It felt like a sign of weakness to do so. And she wasn't weak. Yet her fingers twitched with the urge to intertwine themselves with Hermione's.

"You could be feeling them because of the soul spell. Nothing more," Bellatrix whispered. Suddenly it seemed appropriate to whisper. She didn't know why. Hermione looked up at her at this. "But do you, feel them, the same way I do?"

Bellatrix scoffed at this. "There is no way to tell if what we feel is on the same spectrum. Everyone feels and registers things differently. So don't ask me that question. Beside, I don't feel them at all."

"Oh," Hermione seemed disappointed. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to Bellatrix's hand which was still in the grasp of her own. Bellatrix jerked it back, feeling like enough time had been wasted on silly conversation. "Don't think too much on it. Now, sleep." And she pushed Hermione back to the mattress. Hermione struggled to stay sitting up.

"I don't want to sleep alone. I already said I hate being alone when I'm drunk!" She really, really, didn't want to be alone. She felt overwhelmed with the need for someone else to be by her side, that someone being Bellatrix who had helped her when she was last pissed face drunk.

"I'll be in the same room as you! See, I'll be sitting in that chair right there." Bellatrix pointed to one by the window.

"No, that's too far away! What if I drown?" She didn't want Bellatrix to leave her alone, even that being too far, so she came up with an excuse. As soon as she said it, it made it realistic and likely to happen.

Was Hermione taking the piss out of her? Or did she really think this? "Drown?" Bellatrix arched a brow as Hermione began to tug on her nightgown sleeves, trying to draw her closer to bed.

"Yea, drown."

Bellatrix took a deep breath and slowly let the air out through her nose. "Hermione," she started in as even a voice as she could get, really trying to hold back her ire. "How in the world would you drown in a fucking bed?"

"I just will I know it," she slurred, because to her it made sense as of right this moment. "And if you don't come here, I will scream my bloody head off."

"Hermione-"

Hermione opened her mouth and took a deep inhale. Seeing that the girl was dead serious, Bellatrix clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her. "Fine, fine, I'll bloody do as you ask!"

Hermione let out a happy little cheer and wiggled over to make room for Bellatrix. The dark witch, shaking her head in disbelief at herself and the situation she was in, gingerly laid down on the very edge of the bed, putting as much space as she could between her and Hermione. But the brunette didn't like that. She tried to get closer, only for Bellatrix to push her away.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, glaring in the dark at what she could make out was the general direction of Hermione. Hermione had tried to wrap her arms around the other, in a position too reminiscent of their time in the afterlife. Bellatrix didn't think she could handle that again.

"Sleeping?" was Hermione's innocent reply.

"Sleeping does not require you touching me!" Bellatrix whispered hissed, as she roughly unwound the fingers around her.

"Fine!" Hermione grumped and pointedly turned her back on Bellatrix.

Within moments there was the sound of gentle snores and Bellatrix let out a sigh. Finally, the other was asleep. Now she could get some peace. She wondered if Hermione would remember any of this come morning. Probably not. Then it would be Bellatrix's job to remind her, and oh, how she would have fun with this. She would make sure Hermione was thoroughly embarrassed for all the trouble she gave her tonight.

She was about to gently slide out of bed so as to not wake Hermione when the other girl turned around and slid her arm around the other's waist, burying her face in the other's neck. "I knew you would try to get away," she murmured sleepily, a smile in her voice. She could feel Bellatrix stiffen under her touch but she didn't really care and pressed herself closer. It felt nice and she wanted to stay in this position forever while Bellatrix wanted to leave right away. What if an auror came in and saw them like this! Bellatrix could imagine that wouldn't go over very well.

But she knew if she moved now, the other would only protest and make a ruckus, so she figured she'd wait until she really fell asleep and then go. Also...it kind of felt nice. Bellatrix let out a sigh, disappointed in herself. Was she going soft? She had no need for others; for their touch, for their company. All she needed was herself.

As she stared out into the dark, bemoaning her failures to be repulsed by the hug, she noticed Hermione's wand, just lying there out in the open. Bellatrix could just take it. She could use it and leave this blasted prison house behind. She wouldn't have to deal with this reform program any longer, or with being under the ministry's thumb.

She could be free.

And it was but a mere five inches away from her face. So close. And so defenseless. Hermione wouldn't even know it wasn't here until it was too late.

Bellatrix would be long gone by the time Hermione woke up.

And a free woman.

She closed her eyes briefly, aware of the cold wood that lay in front of her that would make her free and powerful once more, and the warm person behind her that made her feel confused and weak.

Then opening her eyes, she made her choice.

 **A/N: And what will that choice be? Hmm...  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Thirty First Dance: A Glimpse of the Shadows to Come

* * *

 _What is life? A madness. What is life? An illusion, a shadow, a story. And the greatest good is little enough; for all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams. -Pedro De La Barca_

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sounds of chaos reverberating throughout her head like gongs, jolting her awake. She was disoriented when she first came to, noting blearily that she was hugging a pillow and lying in a bed that wasn't her own.

 _The fuck-?_ She sat up, her head spinning as she did so, and her thoughts running sluggishly. It felt like she was drunk. Was she drunk? How had she gotten drunk? Where was she? All she could remember from last night was the flash of lights, the tremble of bass, and drinks that were too sweet and that burned their way down her throat.

She gazed around her surroundings but it was still too dark to discern where she was. All she knew was she was in a bed somewhere, a bed that wasn't hers. Ginny's perhaps? She recalled seeing the red head somewhere on the dance floor, pulling on her hands and twirling her around.

A loud crash from below brought her out of her ruminations and she took to patting the bed around her, looking for her wand. "Shit," she cursed out loud when she could find no thing that matched a wand's description. Where the bloody hell had she put it? Had she even brought it with her? Another crash alerted her to the urgency of the issue at hand. So she leapt out of bed, probably not a smart choice in her state as she had to momentarily pause to righten herself, and then grabbing a heavy tome in her hands as a weapon, she cautiously made her way downstairs.

"What were you going to do with it? Where you planning on escaping? On using your illy gained wand to slaughter us all?" Screamed out a hoarse voice, and Hermione suddenly felt a cold sweat break out on her back. What was going on? Was there some intruder in the house? She felt inadequately prepared, the book sure to do no harm.

Flashbacks to the war ran in her mind and her breath got more ragged as she slowly and cautiously peered around the stair banister.

"I wasn't going to do any of that! I swear it!" came a woman's cry, turning into a hiss of pain as her arm was twisted painfully behind her back.

"I don't trust a lying word from your snaked tongue!" spat the same man and Hermione heard an all familiar voice reprimand him.

"Shivers, that's enough. Hurting her more won't get an answer out of her."

The woman in question was lying in the midst of the living room, the space around her a mess, drawers and shelves on the floor, the ceiling covered in soot, and burn marks on the floor where spells had hit. She was surrounded on all sides by aurors, making it hard to see her visage, but as Hermione's still drunk mind slowly pieced things together, the book from her hand dropped. It hit the floor heavily, drawing the attention of all the men present there.

She knew where she was, but she didn't know how she got here. But that was the least of her concerns right now. "Harry, what's going on here?" Why was her friend here? He looked like he had been called in last minute, his hair disheveled and glasses askew.

"Hermione, what are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked, turning a wide eyed gaze on her, his cheeks coloring a bit. "And are you wearing a bathrobe?"

Hermione took this moment to look at her state of dress, or rather undress. The black bathrobe had slipped down the shoulders, showing off large amounts of her chest and her bra. Hastily she fixed it as best as she could, ignoring the red flush in her cheeks and trying to appear in control of the situation. Even with it wrapped up closely, the article of clothing only went down to mid thigh, not exactly covering much.

"What I was doing here is not important as of this moment-what I want to know is why she's on the ground, being brutally handled!" Hermione strode as steadily as she could into the midst of the room, wincing as she didn't see some sharp pieces of wood and stepped on them. She would have to pluck the splinters out later.

"She confiscated your wand, Miss Granger," answered one of the aurors. Pottlo, as Hermione's brain supplied her after a moment's deliberation. He looked to be uncomfortable in addressing her-was it the clothes, or some other reason? "And was going about with the intent to hurt-"

"I was not!" Came Bellatrix's indignant cry from below. "Tell these buffoons that I wasn't trying to!" Several aurors moved aside so Hermione could see the older witch was lying on the floor, immobile, hands pinned to her back, twisted almost unnaturally, and blood streaming from her nose where it had pooled below her face and congealed. She looked to be in a lot of pain, straining her head up to look at Hermione. She was trying to convey something wordlessly to the younger girl, but Hermione didn't know if she could trust those words.

Bellatrix had gotten a hold of Hermione's wand? How? And she had been trying to escape? Hermione rubbed her forehead, feeling an immense headache starting up between her eyes, in rhythm with the sharp sting of betrayal in her heart. What had happened to trying? To having trust in each other?

Apparently that had all been for show.

"Hermione, we, we thought she had done something to you," Harry breathed out, rushing to explain. "She got a hold of your wand, the aurors told me you had come in incoherent and stumbling into the house late at night and feared she had poisoned you somehow as a form of blackmail to get her freedom. And then she attacked the aurors-and I was called in to stop her!"

Hermione ran her hands over face, too tired and drunk to deal with this. What a bloody mess. _Fuck, why did I have to be so dumb? What was I even doing here, and in Bellatrix's bed of all places? Why does that happen every time I get drunk?_

Last time she had been drunk, she had found herself in Bellatrix's bed, fearing the worst- that they had slept together. And now this time...had something like that happened? Or was Hermione only being paranoid about it? But she wasn't wearing her clothes, just Bellatrix's robes, for who else wore as much fucking black as her.

So did that mean anything...would Bellatrix take advantage of Hermione when she was in such a state...no, she wouldn't. Such actions did not seem to be even on her list of terrible things to do to someone else. How had Hermione's clothes been replaced then? Had she dirtied them and the older witch given her a change of clothes? Anything was possible if one didn't remember. She knew Bellatrix would, but she couldn't bloody say it out right to her right now, in front of all these ministry aurors and Harry!

So they hadn't slept together. That was reassuring. But then why didn't Hermione feel as reassured as she should be? Did she...was there a small spark in her that hoped something had happened? That they maybe would have at least gotten to touch each other? Hermione loved the sensation of feeling those tingles whenever she interacted with Bellatrix at the same time she feared them and their meaning.

 _Fuck, I so wanted something to happen,_ Hermione groaned to herself, loathe to admit this, and sank to her haunches on the floor, still not uncovering her face. How shameful. And it was for someone who was Hermione's ex-enemy. For someone who was older than her.

 _No, this can't be right. I must be all jumbled up and confused because of the alcohol. I don't think that of her. She and I have a strictly professional relationship._

"Hermione!" Harry called out in concern and rushed to her side. He held her gently. "Are you okay. Tell us, what did she do? What can we do to cure you?"

Hermione could feel the weight of the stares of the other five aurors in the house and she knew she had to say something. But what? She couldn't come up with any good excuses right now. But she couldn't let them continue thinking their ill convinced notions. "Everyone, I'm fine," Hermione insisted in a dead voice as Harry quickly instructed the nearest standing by auror to get her a chair and water. She let herself be guided into the chair and took the water gratefully, feeling bad about sitting in a chair when Bellatrix was in pain on the floor.

"You should let her sit as well. She's not a threat."

"We can't until we find out what she has done with you," barked out the man who was Shivers. Hermione instantly disliked him, because he had been the one hurting Bellatrix so much.

"She didn't do anything. I'm just..." Hermione sighed heavily at this as everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say, two aurors not turning their backs on Bellatrix as they held her at wand point, but their ears still peaked in interest.

 _This is going to be so embarrassing. My image as golden girl is forever ruined._ But she had to do it. Like ripping off a band aid. "Just, piss faced drunk," came out quieter than she expected it too, and with a shaky laugh at the end as she took a sip of water because she didn't know what else to do while she waited for the barrage of responses.

Harry was, bless his heart, obtuse, and apparently deaf as of right now. "What?" he blurted out and Hermione winced at having to repeat herself. It certainly did not get easier a second time.

"I said I was drunk."

The aurors exchanged confused looks with one another as Harry let out a disbelieving chuckle. "What?"

"Harry, I bloody swear if you say what one more time-!" Hermione threatened, entirely not in the mood for this.

"No, it's just that..." at this he cleared his throat and looked at Hermione's clothes then at Bellatrix on the floor. He wasn't being subtle at all. "What were you doing _here_ , drunk?" He asked, going for that instead of the obvious question on his mind. Hermione was eternally grateful that he had some tactic and wouldn't ask her about his suspicions in front of ministry workers.

"I, in my drunk state thought it impertinent to check up on the welfare of my patient," Hermione fibbed on the spot, this the best she could come up with. "And since I had unfortunately spilled some liquid on my clothing, I was letting them dry manually since I didn't see fit to use magic, and uh, borrowed these robes."

"So then how did she get your wand?" Shivers interrogated and Hermione wanted to yell at him to go home. She was really in no state for such hard questions. "Why didn't you arrive to alleviate the scene earlier, if you were here the whole time?"

"I slipped up. I made, regrettably, a mistake, and this gave her an opportunity to get her hands on my wand. And I became knocked out-"

"She _was_ trying to do you harm!" Shiver's spat out and lashed his wand out in Bellatrix's direction. There was a muffled scream of pain and Hermione shot to her feet, feeling sick. "Stop that!"

"She only meant you harm, so she deserves this. It's a little punishment-"

"I'm the only one who is authorized to make decisions like that. And I never gave anyone permission here to use lethal force, or force beyond the means. This is unnecessary torment!"

"I don't know if your opinion should be valued right now. You haven't exactly shown sound judgment as of this instance," he eyed her distastefully, but withdrew his wand.

Hermione felt the need to retort, to fling a curse or hex at his head, burning in her veins. But Harry put a stop to this confrontation before anything could escalate. "Shivers, that's enough. As your superior I order you to stand down and go home. Same goes for the rest of you."

The aurors looked at each other in shock. "What?" Pottlo said. "You're asking us to leave our posts?"

"Yes. Leave this situation in mine and Hermione's _capable_ hands." He gave them all a hard look that brokered no more discussion and they all slowly left out the door, Shiver's snorting in disgust under his breath. Only when they were gone did Harry turn to Hermione. "Can she be trusted?" he asked, handing over Hermione's slim vine wood wand to her.

The brunette held it in her hand, letting her fingers run over it. Bellatrix had taken Hermione's defenseless state and tried to take advantage of it and run away. She looked down at the dark witch, her lips thinned disapprovingly.

"I swear, I wasn't up to no good. Although it'd be the bloody end of the world once anyone took my word at face value," Bellatrix huffed from her spot on the floor.

"Then what were you doing?" Hermione asked, because she had no recollection of the past few hours she must have spent in this house, in Bellatrix's company.

"Maybe if you let me up, I could tell you."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, Hermione nodding her head after their wordless deliberation. Harry sighed and undid the spells. Bellatrix rolled over onto her back with a sigh, easing her arms free of their stiff position. She rubbed one experimentally and winced in pain. "I think he dislocated my arm," she grumbled out, coming to her feet and cradling her hurt arm.

"Do you need-" Hermione made a step forward and Bellatrix took a step back, bristling. "Don't touch me, you've already done enough of that tonight."

At this Hermione colored rather impressively. Her mouth opened up in shock. "What are you talking about?!"

Bellatrix grinned mischievously, relaxing in the face of Hermione's discomfort. "Wouldn't you like to remember," she teased.

Hermione could feel Harry's questioning gaze on her, and suddenly found she was really interested in staring at this spot on the wall right in front of her. _So I did end up doing something. But what? Was I the one who threw myself at her? Was that why she took the wand? Did she feel in danger of me?_

 _Ha, she was scared of me,_ a small part of Hermione found that funny, but nothing else about this situation could be called that. _What did I do to her? I don't recall having such a motive. I just know I had to come tell her something. Something that would help me win an argument with her. But what argument? Was it the one about her sharing her feelings?_ Hermione wanted to pull on her hair ends in frustration.

"Hermione- just what exactly happened?"

Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her tangled hair. "Honestly, I don't remember. All I know is that Ginny took me out for a girls night out, to forget Ron, and next thing I know, is I wake up here in this house, coming down to see this scene before me," she gestured wildly to the ruined room around them.

Harry swallowed heavily. He gazed at Bellatrix, who was slumped against the wall, her eyes glowing in mirth. "So only she knows."

"Yes," Hermione affirmed sadly.

"And I don't suppose she'll tell us," Harry murmured.

"No, I don't suppose I will." Bellatrix jerked her chin up. "And oh, what suffering it will bring you, not giving your little peanut sized brain any rest as you run through multiple scenarios, unsure as to which one is the real one. The horror." Bellatrix widened her eyes dramatically at this.

Harry scratched his hair, shaking his head. "It's too early in the morning to deal with this. How about I come back in let's say," he looked at his wrist, "five hours time. In the mean time we can keep her detained in her room while you recover."

Bellatrix didn't look happy at this, at being confined to only the area of her room. "Locking me up?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped back, not caring if the other's emotions got hurt now, after all she had tried to do. Hermione couldn't get over her hurt at Bellatrix wanting to leave. She thought they had gotten somewhere, that they were past that point. "Because you can't be trusted."

At this, Bellatrix's features got darker. But she didn't say more.

"I'll fix her up and set up the charms," Harry offered. "Why don't you...just head home."

Hermione nodded her head, happy to be heading to bed. This night had been too long. She separated from Harry and Bellatrix without another word and apparated outside the boundaries of the house. As soon as she got to her apartment, she collapsed onto her bed.

She woke up several hours later, finding it to be two in the afternoon. Her stomach was tight, her arms ached, and her head throbbed, her eyes prickling with dryness. Her mouth felt the worst, tasting as if she had been drinking polyjuice potion.

She got up out of bed, her body protesting at her actions, all the events of last night catching up to her. She wasn't drunk anymore but it didn't take away her shame at having gotten this drunk. And in front of all those people. And in such a-Hermione paused her thoughts there. She didn't want to think about this anymore. It would only make her feel more terrible. Something she didn't want to acknowledge right now. Not when she had so many questions about what the hell she had been doing in Bellatrix's room.

She had to go see the witch. Go talk to her before anyone else did. Before Harry could question Hermione on things she had no recollection of. The brunette got out of bed, standing in front of the mirror and trying to determine how much of a mess she had to fix before she was presentable. Her eyes fell on the robe around her shoulders. It was black and made of silk and undeniably Bellatrix's. Lifting up the sleeve of it to her nose, she was happy to see it smelled of the other. Like cinnamon and pine needles. Had Bellatrix given this to her? Or had Hermione simply taken it from her? The younger girl desperately wished that she could recall anything of that night.

Bellatrix had said Hermione had been too touchy. Was that true? And if so, what had she touched? Hermione closed her eyes and tried to rid her head of unwanted images of her hands wandering to places on Bellatrix's body where her hands shouldn't be.

Then she opened her eyes and shrugged out of the robe, deciding she would wash it and give it to the other later. There was a knock on the window and she saw that a owl was waiting outside for her. She let the bird in and collected the note it was carrying. She undid the wrappings and saw Ginny's hasty handwriting on it.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm so, so, sorry for last night! I can't forgive myself for letting you get that drunk! Harry told me about what happened and..._

The note went on in the same vein and Hermione couldn't help but shake her head a bit in amusement. She could sense Ginny's distress through the paper. She wasn't mad at the red head. Hermione should have been more responsible when she was drinking. She was an adult after all. But what did catch her concern was Ginny mentioning Hermione being upset at her. Why had Hermione been upset at the red head again? She couldn't recall too much of that. Ugh, looked like another part of the night she wouldn't be getting back. Did she dare to find out what new stupidity she had conducted?

She would respond to the letter later, right now she had to get ready.

Hermione arrived at the prison house ten minutes later, after she had gotten her hair under order and had some coffee. She couldn't stomach anything else, even though she had taken the hangover potion. The potion could only do so much, and it was already helping her feel less gross.

She found the house still devoid of any aurors, as they had not come back from Harry's dismissal earlier in the night. That meant that Hermione had some time with the witch by herself before Harry arrived and they had their talk.

But would she be able to face Bellatrix? Hermione's hands felt sweaty and her heart beat in her chest. She was afraid of what she would find out she did last night. Had she ruined things with the other witch? Or was she merely overextending her imagination?

She wouldn't know until she went in. Holding her wand pressed up in her sleeve, she opened the door to the room, safely bypassing all the charms Harry had put on it. The charms were only meant to work on Bellatrix. The dark witch was sitting by the window, still in her nightgown from last night, one that had a low neck line and showed off her pale skin. She looked to be fine now, all her blood wiped away, arm fixed, but was deep in thought. She hadn't heard Hermione come in, or so the brunette assumed. She opened her mouth to call the dark witch's name when Bellatrix spoke up.

"Nice of you to drop by."

"No need to be so bitter," Hermione said, fidgeting with her hands. "I know I messed up last night, and I wanted to amend things with you."

"Yes, that would be something great. The golden girl of all people, bowing down to me and begging for my forgiveness." Now she turned her eyes to Hermione and the brunette blushed, unable to maintain eye contact under such a direct look.

"Bellatrix-"

"Don't apologize to me. I don't want to hear it."

"Huh?" eloquently left Hermione's mouth. "You're not mad?"

"Everyone has moments they're not exactly proud of. And I figured I would tease you for the rest of your life about you coming drunk to my room. But then last night," at this she let out a gleeful chuckle. "Last night was too rich! You had to tell all the aurors you were drunk! Bloody hell, that was a riot. I would have burst out loud into laughter if I hadn't been pinned to the floor." Bellatrix's voice was rife with laughter and Hermione felt it infecting her. Suddenly she didn't feel as bad about last night. If Bellatrix was taking it this lightly then she couldn't have done anything bad last night. Otherwise the witch would be a screaming banshee.

But she still did want to know what had happened. "If you don't mind me asking, what did I do last night? I can't recall anything. And it's so bloody annoying."

Bellatrix stopped laughing at this and got up, not yet moving from her position. "You came to my room absolutely plastered and began spouting inane nonsense." There was a beat of silence.

"That's it?" Hermione ventured to ask cautiously. Had she really only done that? But why come to Bellatrix and not Harry or Ginny?

"No, there was more." Bellatrix's words brought a sense of dread into the pit of Hermione's stomach. Bellatrix slowly walked up towards her, only increasing Hermione's unease. "You told me it had to do something with touch." And then Bellatrix grasped one of Hermione's hands in her own. Hermione could feel those tingles that she so dreaded but so loved at the same time. "That you felt these tingles."

 _Oh Merlin, did I really tell her that?_ That was something that Hermione had never had any intention of telling anyone about, especially not the person she felt it with. She feared to think how the witch had taken this.

"No, it's not. I mean-uh, it's like-" Hermione stumbled over her words, unable to meet the other's gaze, looking down at the floor to her left foot. Why did Bellatrix have to be so close by? Hermione needed some space. She needed some air. She was too aware of the sensation of the other's body being so close to her. Her face was turning red like a tomato.

She tried to pull away but Bellatrix's hold on her hand was strong and she held her there. "Don't try to deny what you said to me before. I'm not going to be nasty to you about it."

"O-h, you're not?" Hermione carefully turned her eyes to Bellatrix's pale face. Was the woman joking? Was Hermione still drunk and hallucinating all this, because the other being not nasty when she had a chance to be, almost seemed to be something made up. Yet, the woman looked perfectly sincere.

"No. Because I think it has something to do with the soul spell."

"Does that mean...?" Hermione let the other half of the question hang in the air, hopeful. _Does this mean what I think it means?_

"Yes, it looks like you do get your bloody wish and we will be going over that damn soul spell," Bellatrix gave a crooked grin, earning a small smile from Hermione.

Bellatrix had had some time to think about what Hermione said about the tingles. Bellatrix felt them too, so it was obviously a two way connection. And the sensations had only grown stronger in time, along with the increasing need and desire for Hermione's company. Bellatrix didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. She had only experienced a similar experience like this once before in her life and there was no way she could be feeling that same way about one of the golden trio. So, she would chalk it up to the soul spell. It _had_ to be the soul spells fault. It had many undiscovered and undocumented affects on its users, was the convenient lie she used.

 _But if it isn't?_ A voice in her head asked and she swallowed heavily.

Either it was the soul spell, or it was lo...no, Bellatrix would not say the L word. She wouldn't dare.

"I'm glad you've decided it would be appropriate to pursue enlightenment on the soul spell."

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Bellatrix let go of Hermione's hand and sat back down in her armchair.

Hermione was already planning it all out. "I can go get the books right away, and then we can-" Hermione cut off her own excited rambling and stopped in her pacing. "Wait, before I do that, I need to ask you something."

"Of course you do," Bellatrix mumbled but with no real annoyance behind her words.

Hermione dreaded to ask this, but she had to know. She needed to know, no matter how the painful the answer might be, what Bellatrix had intended to do with Hermione's wand. "Bellatrix, when you stole my wand-"

"Can we stop with that already?" Bellatrix snapped off irritably. "I told you I had no ill intentions with it!"

"Then why did you take it in the first place if that was the case?" Hermione shot back, feeling a tad angry now. "You say I'm not the trust worthy one, but then you go and do something like this. Something that could very well jeopardize everything I've done for you. Ruin all the progress you've made."

"Because, because," at this it looked like it almost pained Bellatrix to speak but she did so, through gritted teeth. "You were drunk and I figured you would be hungry when you woke, so I...was going to make breakfast for you. And maybe oblivate a few auror memories." This was said so quietly and quickly that Hermione almost didn't pick up on it.

"Breakfast?" she whispered. The dark witch was actually going to take care of her and magic her some food. It was almost unbelievable. It had to be fake. But no, the way Bellatrix's shoulders were hunched up and her arms were crossed almost violently across her chest in discomfort made it seem like the truth.

"Yes, breakfast. It's not a big deal okay?" She shrugged violently and suddenly found looking out the window to be very important.

Hermione was in so much shock that she almost forget what came at the end of the statement. "You were going to go around oblivating people?!"

"To erase their memories of you coming home drunk. To avoid scandal and embarrassment. But then it turned out there was a stupid bloody charm on me, that alerted all the aurors to my using magic, and it all went to shit."

Hermione felt a warmth in her chest, tinged with guilt, that was almost impossible to repress. Bellatrix had been trying to be thoughtful, had tried to protect Hermione from her mistake, and how had Hermione thanked her for her efforts? By being suspicious of her, and thinking the worst of her actions. "Bellatrix, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I said I don't want to hear any apologizes from you. It's always easiest for people to think the worst of me, so I'm used to it."

"That's not okay-"

"Hermione," Bellatrix turned her attention back to the inside of the room but still wouldn't look at the brunette as she gave a wry smile. "This isn't the afterlife where our pasts didn't haunt us, sticking to us like a second skin. This is the real world and everything has a consequence."

Hermione was quiet as she bitterly took this in.

"And speaking of consequences," Bellatrix hummed and looked back out the window. "Potty boy is here."

Hermione wanted to let out a long curse. She had been hoping she would have more time to come up with a reasonable explanation for what had occurred last night, but it seemed it was show time. It was imperative to face the music. With a long sigh, she went to go meet Harry.

"Good morning," he greeted as he stepped into the house, Hermione meeting him at the front door. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she coughed out as she lead him into the dining room to sit at the table. They sat awkwardly in front of each other for a while, Hermione fiddling with the wand up her sleeve and Harry, taking off his glasses and cleaning them even though they were clean.

Hermione decided she should go first just to get this over with. "Uh, look. I know you have a lot of questions on what happened here last night-"

"I was really upset at Ginny, you know. She shouldn't have let you wander off!" Harry cut in.

"She didn't mean any harm by her actions. All she wanted to do was take me out for a nice evening and it was because of my lack of control that I-"

"Ginny still should have-"

"Let's not pin the blame okay? I was simply irresponsible and that is that." Hermione said this sternly, daring Harry to defy her request.

"Fine. I'll try not to be mad at Ginny then," he conceded, still looking like he wasn't done on this topic.

"Good."

"So then what were you doing here last night, and wearing _her_ robes nonetheless?" Harry didn't bother to even smoothly transition the topic. He wanted answers. And if Hermione had been in his position, she would have been impatient for answers especially if it had to deal with a close friend.

Hermione sighed, and rubbed a hand over her face. "I simply was drunk, and I guess because I'm so used to checking up on her, that I came here when I was drunk on a whim. And like I said, I had something spilled on me, so she gave me her clothes because I couldn't magic any, and neither could she, so that was the best option."

"She gave her clothes to a muggleborn?" Harry said with a touch of disbelief in his voice.

Hermione had forgotten all about Bellatrix's hatred of muggleborns. She didn't know why she had, when it had been such a huge part of the dark witch's personality. Now that Harry mentioned it, Bellatrix had just casually given pureblood clothes to a muggleborn, that which she swore to hate with a passion burning brighter than the sun. A smile spread on Hermione's face as she realized the magnitude of such an action. "This is just proof that she's getting better. The old her would never do something like that."

Hermione's excited chatter was cut off by Harry's more pessimistic view. "Then what was she doing with your wand?" If he thought this would throw Hermione off, he was wrong.

"I know this is going to sound insane, Harry, but...it's the truth. She wanted to use the wand to make me food and help me in my drunken state."

"That does sound insane," Harry said. "I wouldn't think of her as wanting to take care of someone else." Harry shook his head in shock. "Are you sure she's not just pulling your leg?"

"No. I've known her for long enough now that I can tell. She was admitting the truth to me. Everyone just jumped to the wrong conclusion because of who she was."

Harry leaned back in his seat, digesting all this. Hermione was worried. Was he still not convinced? But he smiled at Hermione at the end although it looked like it was going against his better judgment to do so. "Progress. That's good. I'm glad your reform program is working."

"As so am I."

"Wait until the ministry hears about this, they'll be more than pleased to back your project fully. They'll have no choice but to do so." Harry knew the struggles and opposition that Hermione faced for her forward minded project. Many ministry workers thought it total bullocks, that it was a fool's errand. But Hermione wouldn't let their sour words deter her. As long as she had her friends support, along with McGonagall's and Kingsley's, she was motivated.

"That reminds me, have they, uh, well-" Hermione suddenly felt queasy having to ask this. _Oh dear Merlin, what if the whole ministry knows? Then I'll lose all my reputation for my project and then it'll be even harder to get anything done._

Harry smiled comfortingly at Hermione's discomfort on asking him. "Word hasn't gone around. Don't worry. I had a strict talking to with all the aurors here who were present and had that little drunken adventure of yours included in the secrecy clause. So they won't be talking any time soon."

"Oh thank Merlin." Hermione would have sagged down into a chair in relief if she wasn't already sitting. "And thank you, Harry."

"I do what I can for my friends," he patted her hand gently. "Now, how about we get the rest of the aurors here on the same page, so that you can continue your work."

* * *

It took a week's time for everything to be settled normally. Hermione had to report the incident to McGonagall unfortunately because as her supervisor, she needed to know how Hermione was doing. To say the headmistress was shocked at what had transpired was correct.

Hermione had decided to tell her this in person, figuring she could explain her actions more concisely. And also because she deserved the guilt and embarrassment for letting things get so out of hand.

Upon conclusion of the story, the headmistress had said, "I don't know whether to be more shocked at your inebriated behavior, or Bellatrix's sober ones."

The fact that the witch had wanted to take care of Hermione had been a shocking one, one that McGonagall had a tough time wrapping her head around, but was desperately trying to do so for her favorite student.

After that talk, in which McGonagall had assured Hermione she did not think less of her after what happened, rationalizing that Hermione must have been bereaved due to her loss of relation with Ron and thus done this, Hermione had set to work with Bellatrix on finding a reversal spell to the soul spell.

It wasn't easy work. Bellatrix knew how to cast it, but undoing it was something she had no clue as to how to conduct. So they scoured countless dense texts that rambled on about nothing of use to them. And the small tidbits they did find, was stuff they already knew.

"These books are complete, utter, rubbish!" Bellatrix had flung the thick tome off of the table top, where it crashed onto the floor loudly. The loud noise startled Hermione and she shot Bellatrix a nasty glare. "There is no need for this childish behavior of yours."

"Oh, there is _all_ the need," Bellatrix started out of her chair, taking to pacing the length of the room. Hermione already missed the other's presence, wishing she was close by, something that was becoming a recurring feeling to her more and more often. It was ridiculous, but it almost seemed as if the more time she spent with Bellatrix, the more she wanted to be with her. Her body seemed to gravitate to the other like she was a black hole, Hermione being sucked appressed against her will. More than once she had caught herself sliding her arm closer just so it could press against the other's arm, or letting their knees knock together under the table.

Even in the confines of her own apartment she wasn't safe, thoughts of the other consuming her. If she wasn't wondering what Bellatrix was doing in the house, then she was wondering how she was feeling. It was all beginning to worry Hermione. This soul spell was making her feel things that were forbidden, want to do things that were even more scandalous, and she fought bravely to keep those darker thoughts at bay.

Bellatrix too wasn't immune to the spell. She didn't need to say anything for Hermione to know she felt things; it was visible in the way that she react. She'd jump away from Hermione's touches as if they were poisonous. Something that Hermione found funny at first, since Bellatrix had initially been the one to tease Hermione and the brunette had to move away from the older woman's touches, but now it was the opposite.

Yet Hermione knew that Bellatrix didn't want to back away from the touch; still her family's teachings were ingrained in her and the raven haired witch wasn't comfortable with accepting the touches unless she was the one instigating them.

And it was this fact that she was losing control over her emotions that was pissing her off. Two weeks of studying and they were nowhere. "Where did you even get such rubbish books?" Bellatrix demanded, huffing angrily.

"From books stores."

"Well then those books stores should be burned down for selling something so worthless!" Bellatrix threw her hands up. "What we need is books from the house of Black. We have a huge collection on any topic of magic. And I know that book I learned the spell from must still be there."

"Well, I can't happen to access those and neither can you," Hermione pointed out a touch irritably, Bellatrix's pacing getting under her skin.

"Yes, you can access them. The Malfoy manor also holds copies of those books. Narcissa just has to let you in."

Hermione frowned at this. "I highly doubt Narcissa is just going to allow me to casually stride into the house and pick up the books."

"She will. If I give you a note." At this Bellatrix hurriedly snatched up a quill and parchment and after scribbling some things down, she rolled it up and handed it over to Hermione. "Here, take this and give it to her. She'll have to give you the books."

Hermione took the scroll that was shoved into her face. "I don't know..." she trailed off.

"The insufferable know it all, doesn't know something?" Bellatrix mocked in good nature. She planted her hands on her hips. "Just go already. The sooner you get it, the sooner we can crack this spell."

Hermione didn't like this dismissal of her as if she was a servant. "But what books-"

"Cissa will know. Just show the letter to her," Bellatrix rushed out. She was bouncing her foot up and down in impatience. Hermione figured there was no more point in asking the older woman for more details because she would be too wired to answer properly. So, Hermione left to Malfoy manor.

Apparating before the front gate, she nodded respectfully to the aurors standing guard there. "I'm here to see Miss Malfoy here on the business of the ministry," Hermione said, taking away their chance to question her.

They motioned her to enter and Hermione pushed the gate aside, striding down the weed choked cobblestone path. The mansion, once so grand and spectacular, had now fallen into a state of disrepair, one that matched the depressed situation of it's occupants. Hermione felt a bit nervous. How would the woman react to seeing her? Just because Narcissa had saved Harry's life didn't mean that she disliked mudbloods any less. Would she turn Hermione away? Would Draco perchance be in the mansion? Having to face one Malfoy was enough on it's own.

The door had a heavy snake headed knocker that Hermione used to announce her arrival. A loud booming noise magically amplified, boomed throughout the whole locale. She waited outside patiently, wiping the sweat on her palms on her jeans. She knew Narcissa was on house arrest, so she had to be in the house. But would she open the door?

Counting to thirty under her breath, Hermione was about to knock again when the door slowly creaked open and in the light streaming from the outside, Narcissa stood. She looked like she had just woken up, her hair done in a bun and clutching her silken robe closer around her shoulders. "Miss Granger," she sniffed. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Civil as always, but cold. "Checking up on me? Making sure I haven't been up to mischievous affairs?"

"I'm actually here on business. On your sister's business. So I'll do my best to keep it brief." Hermione reached in pull the note out of her pocket and stepped into the house, Narcissa closing the door behind her. It was substantially darker in the house, all the curtains drawn over the windows.

Hermione handed the note over to Narcissa who took it tenderly, almost as if unnerved by it. "Which sister? Was it Dromeda? Bella?"

"It was Bellatrix," Hermione curtly replied. She didn't like being in this house, it made her skin prickle. There was a negative energy. Evil energy. For it had after all housed so much evil within its walls. The floors had run with blood, and the dungeons had been filled with the cries of the helpless.

"Ah, that's right. You are her new caretaker. Tell me, how is that going?"

"It's going splendidly. She's made leaps and bounds of progress."

Narcissa made a noise in the back of her throat that said she didn't quite believe this. She was eyeing Hermione in slight contempt. Hermione didn't like that. "But we're not here to discuss that, as you don't have the clearance for it." Hermione lifted up her chin authoritatively, speaking in a stern voice. She had no reason to feel small in front of this woman. Narcissa was nothing but a fallen lady from grace, trapped in her own house.

Narcissa arched a brow at Hermione's display. "I see you are now running errands for my sister." Hermione wanted badly to retort to that, but she held herself back. She still needed the woman's help. Narcissa clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she opened up the letter and scanned it quickly. "She wants a book? You would think that she would have the decency to at least ask how I am doing. We haven't spoken in months." Narcissa humphed haughtily and folded the letter back.

"I suppose I can give you the book. But a priceless Malfoy book, going to your hands..."

Narcissa trailed off, the implication in those words clear. Hermione clenched her hands. "I'll make sure that I take good care of it. You don't have to worry about that." Her voice came out harsher than she wanted it too.

Narcissa didn't seem convinced but she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. Hermione assumed she had to follow her and did so silently. The woman took her down many twisting corridors, so many that Hermione almost lost track of where she was going. But as they passed down one particular passageway, Hermione's steps began to slow down, her breathing becoming more shallow. The doorway to the room on her right stood out to her; she forgot temporarily that she was supposed to follow Narcissa.

With a shaking hand, she let her fingers trace over the rim of the wooden doorway as she paused in the entrance and stood there, taking the room in. It looked exactly the same way; the only difference was that there was no blood on the floors. It had been more than a year since she had last been here. She could still remember it all with a haunting clarity. Her laid out on her back, pinned by a frantic woman as wand turned flesh into a skin of pain that Hermione's skeleton unwillingly bore. The sneering faces of the other Death Eater's as they watched, enjoying her suffering. The echoes of her own screams burning her throat and piercing her ear drums.

Hermione expected to be flooded with a lot of emotions; mainly those of hate, and pain, and anger. But surprisingly...she felt calm. As if the torments had befallen a different person than her. Absently tracing the scar on her arm, she wondering if this disconnect was due to how she perceived Bella now. How she could barely think of the other as vile and uncivilized. But she wasn't stupid. She still knew Bellatrix was capable of great attacks of violence. Hermione just hoped she wouldn't do them. It was what the program was for.

A throat clearing brought her attentions back to Narcissa who had finally noticed Hermione's stalling. "Are you going to stand around and reminiscence about things you cannot change, or are you going to come get this book?" _So that you can leave my house sooner_ , went unspoken and Hermione briefly closed her eyes to dispel the memories.

Five more minutes of walking found them in a huge library of sorts. Hermione had to crane her neck back in order to see some of the top shelves. The whole place looked to be in bad shape, with books crookedly placed on the shelves, with stacks on the floors, and rolls of parchment tossed and crumpled up on the tables and carpet, everything covered in a thick layer of dust.

Still, it was amazing to see the volume of how many books this place held. There were several rows of bookcases, stretching this way and that, sort of like a maze of knowledge. Hermione wouldn't mind getting lost here. "Wait here," Narcissa instructed as she disappeared somewhere behind a row of shelves. Hermione dawdled by the entrance, unable to stay still so long when all these interesting books called her name. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to look, she approached one of the bookcases that held the heaviest and oldest tomes. Some of the names were faded and it was hard to tell what the books were on.

Something moving in the corner of Hermione's eye made her turn her head around, thinking it was Narcissa. It wasn't. There, across the room, stood something or someone. It stood motionless and clad in long dark flowing robes, the face obscured by a giant hood that emitted shadows. Hermione wasn't sure what that was, but it sure as hell wasn't a dementor. There was no chill, no screams to accompany it's appearance.

Acting reflexively she dug out her wand. What was this thing doing here? Was it part of the security? Did it work for the ministry? The longer she continued to look at it, the more her curiosity grew. She found herself almost compelled to walk towards it, and did just that, wand held up, foot steps slow and purposeful. It didn't move in this whole time; not even it's robes. Licking her dry lips, she ventured, "What are you?"

"-doing?" Narcissa added on. Hermione startled and twisted her head to see that the blonde woman had reappeared, book in hand. Then recalling that the thing was still there, Hermione turned again to face it, but it was gone. Furrowing her brows, she put her wand back tentatively. Unease crawled up and down her spine. What the hell had that been?

"I saw something there. Or I thought I did. But...I was wrong." There was no point in asking Narcissa if she had seen it. The answer would be no.

Narcissa surely would have rolled her eyes if she were any less mannered. "Here," she held out the book. "I hope whatever it is you are doing with the soul spell, that you will be careful." At this she almost seemed genuinely worried for Hermione. "Breaking it...can do damage that is less favorable than death."

 _Well, that wasn't ominous at all._ Hermione took the book, almost afraid of it and what it contained. It was small and plain looking, with a single crescent moon inscribed on the black cover in blue ink.

"By Merlin's sake, I hope you know what you are doing. Bella's my sister. And...despite all she's done, she is still family." Narcissa's voice was gentle now and Hermione nodded her head.

"I know what I'm doing," she said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "And breaking the soul spell is for the best for the both of us."

 _Because if I don't break it, there's no telling when I might act upon my growing attraction for your older sister. And that, is a disaster in the making._

 **A/N: The aftermath of drinking that much is never fun, Hermione.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

The Thirty Second Dance: Once Upon a Dream

* * *

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _ _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream- Once Upon a Dream, Sleeping Beauty  
__

* * *

Hermione was in her apartment, reading a heavy text at her table when a knock came at her front door. Getting up with a hint of confusion for who could it possibly be when she wasn't expecting any guests, she opened it up and found Ginny standing there, hands on her hips.

"Uh, Ginny," Hermione said, throw off by her friend's appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, in person," the red head clarified, pushing her way past Hermione's frozen figure.

"Sure, come in. But what for?" Hermione asked in confusion as she let her friend in.

"For doing what I did, all those nights ago."

Hermione shook her head at this. "If it's because Harry chewed you out, which I told him _not_ to do, then don't worry about it. It's all water under a bridge. I can't even remember too much of it to be honest."

"Yes, but, I just felt bad," Ginny commented as she settled down at Hermione's table, glancing casually at the book Hermione had been studying. "It was a rotten thing what I did. I shouldn't have tried to get you drunk in order to get you to slip up on something regarding your relationship with Ron."

Hermione listened to Ginny with one ear as she hurried over to her kitchen to pull out some china in order to prepare the girl some tea. "Yes, well, while you shouldn't have done that, but like I said, it's all over." Using her wand she was able to heat up the tea quickly and pour it into the cups. She carried them over to the table.

"I was just concerned about you. I know you have a tendency to keep things inside and it's not healthy. I'm here for you as a friend. And I know that I will gladly help you talk out your issues. Like the ones with Bellatrix."

Hermione furrowed her brows; she couldn't recall talking about Bellatrix with Ginny when she was drunk. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously as she took her cup and blew on it so she could take a sip.

"Well...I wasn't as drunk as you... and ugh, well, you told me some things," at this Ginny seemed a bit distressed.

Hermione's cheeks colored preemptively. What kind of things had she said? "Like what?" she said in a small voice, taking a shaky sip of her tea this time.

Ginny stared down at her cup, hands wrapped around it. She looked to be trying to put words together. Hermione only grew more disquieted with each passing second. What could have been so bad that the usually gregarious and impulsive girl was thinking over her words like this?

"I don't know...look, I don't know what's going on between you and Bellatrix but-"

Hermione's stomach churned. Had she told Ginny about the tingles? Merlin, if she did it would be all over! "What did I tell you. Just tell me what I said in exact words." Hermione didn't want to wait around for Ginny to finish speaking in her roundabout manner.

"Eh, well, you were telling me how you felt bad because it was of how you enjoyed spending time with Bellatrix that it had brought an end to your and Ron's relationship."

Hermione leaned back into her seat with a relieved sigh. So it seemed she hadn't said anything incriminating. Still, saying this surely had raised flags in Ginny's mind and so Hermione had to explain. "Yes...that is true. I know it might sound bad-"

"Hermione, it's okay," Ginny reached over a warm hand and placed it on the brunette's shoulder, her eyes calm and full of care for her friend. "I sort of gathered that you enjoyed spending time with her. You weren't exactly subtle. Whenever you would talk about the progress or activities the two of you had done together, your eyes would light up."

"Oh." Hermione felt her ears burn and she looked down in mild mortification. Had she really been so easily readable? No wonder Ron had always been so upset when Hermione talked about the program in what she had thought to be a neutral manner.

"I didn't understand that at first, but...hey, it's your life. And you always see the good in people, so I'm sure if you can see some good in her, even after all she's done, then it's fine. I suppose." Ginny finished a tad awkwardly. The girl was trying but it was still hard for her to fully accept Hermione's new relationship with the older witch.

"It's just complicated...it's...well, a lot changed, you know," Hermione fished for a good way to explain why she felt this way; why she was comfortable being around the raven haired witch where before even the mere mention of her name had been enough to cast shadows on Hermione's face.

"I bet. With that stupid soul spell, gosh, I can't believe she corrupted your freedom like that. Now you're stuck with her for the rest of your life until you reverse it." Ginny tapped on the open book between them. "Are you looking for ways to get rid of it?"

"Yea," Hermione admitted, feeling more at ease discussing this and not her new found relationship with a certain ex-criminal. "But it's tough going. There are so many dangers to removing the spell. Everything has to be done to the precisely minute detail."

"If anyone can do it, it's you. You're a perfectionist," Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "And this way you can finally focus on your life without that extra baggage. And without those..uh, what did you call them?" Ginny scrunched up her nose as she thought of the right phrasing, her eyes going up to the ceiling. "Those tingles?"

"Tingles?" Hermione squeaked out as her eyes opened wide. Curse her and her stupid drunk mouth! She had mentioned the unmentionable to Ginny! The tea cup in her hand shook.

"You don't remember that either?" Ginny rubbed the back of her neck in discomfort. "Never mind, it's probably not important. You were saying how you felt it when you touched her, but you were really drunk, so...I didn't take it too seriously." At least the red head had some decency to notice that this was something extremely touchy for the brunette and thus was trying to make the most of the situation.

Hermione wanted to bury her face in her hands. How was she going to explain her way with this? First, nearly spilling her newly found feelings for the older witch to her friend, then coming home drunk to Bellatrix and waking up in her night robe the next day before parading herself like that in front of several aurors and Harry. Dear Merlin, she was losing her grip. That was it. No more alcohol. She couldn't have any; couldn't trust herself to not do something embarrassing while under it's influence.

"Hermione...?" Ginny softly asked, noticing her friend's sphacelus state. "If you need...if something is going on...if you need to talk to someone..." Ginny trailed off, not wanting to verbalize what she was suspecting to spare the girl's face. It looked like she was overheating already from shame.

"I'm fine. Everything's okay," Hermione said but it sounded more like she was reassuring herself. And in indeed she was. As long as she reversed the spell then everything would go back to normal. "But thank you for asking and offering." She squeezed her friend's hand.

* * *

If Hermione thought that having the soul spell book would make things easier, it was a derisory and hopeful thought. It only helped a little. The text was written in a hard to decipher way, and it took them weeks on end to translate it into something they understood. And they had to be very careful with those translations, otherwise one slip up and their souls could be painfully wretched from their bodies. Then they would be stuck wandering the earth soulless and sucking up the souls of those who were still alive. That was not a pleasant outcome and it almost discouraged Hermione from even trying to remove the soul spell. But the thought of her rising attraction to Bellatrix and the implications of it was concerning enough that she threw herself into the work.

And it wasn't just in the waking world that Hermione had this issue, for even now her dreams were slowly being corrupted by the other woman's presence. They started off innocently enough, with her and Bellatrix partaking in the pleasantries of tea or idle chatter that really didn't make much sense once the Gryffindor awoke but which felt profoundly important whilst under the hold of sleep. Those dreams were calm and idyllic and often took place in wondrous places like fields of flowers or forests or libraries or parts of Hogwarts. All of Hermione's favorite haunts.

When Hermione first realized she was having these dreams, she had been concerned. Why was she having them? And why was she so happy in them? She'd wake up with a small smile on her lips and the last vestiges of the dark witch's voice in her ears.

Hermione grew worried as each and every night she would repeatedly visit a dream state in where Bellatrix could be found. Hermione knew these dreams were somehow linked to her growing forbidden attraction for the older witch, which she had rationalized was all part of the soul spell ( and maybe a bit of admiration for the raven haired witch's smarts) and her theory proved true when the dreams underwent a paradigm shift.

Whereas they had started off with the two of them sitting far away from each other, almost comically far, they slowly ended up getting closer and closer with each passing night. Hermione still remembered the first dream she had had, in which she and Bellatrix had stood at opposite ends of the woods, screaming at each other about something, neither seeing the other but knowing she was there. But by the time a month had passed they were roughly at field length to each other, mere dots of color. And then another month had passed and they were walking a length of a bus away from each other, talking in calm and pleasant voices. Here Bellatrix was like the one Hermione had first meet in the afterlife. Caustic but caring and mind innocent of the crimes she had wrought.

Hermione was ashamed to admit that she almost craved these dreams. They made her feel like the world was at peace, like everything was perfect, a light bubbling feeling entering her veins and making her sigh happily. But she knew she should be wary of these dreams, should be fighting them, because they only drew her into this attraction she had and she couldn't let it grow. She couldn't be engaging with an ex-Death Eater and besides, it wasn't a real attraction just phantom feelings brought by the soul spell. Having the leeway of the soul spell, allowed Hermione to (shamefully) indulge more in these innocent fantasies. However, it was when they took a more mature turn that she began to really fear these feelings forced upon her.

On month three, she and Bellatrix were now so close in the dreams, that they walked brushing shoulders and hands against one another. It made dream Hermione's cheeks flare. They had never touched before, and as the other witch's limber fingers wrapped around Hermione's hand, the brunette found herself spun around till she was facing the other. Eyes opening wide, she stood frozen as Bellatrix kissed her lightly on the cheek, pulling away with a grin at Hermione's steaming face.

Hermione had woken up with a shock at that, her cheek tingling still from the phantom touch. This was when she knew that her attraction had reached a threshold from which it could no longer return from. Swallowing down a lump in her throat of anxiousness of the implication of this new development, Hermione swore she would throw herself into her work until a solution could be found because she was scarily losing control rapidly in the dream world and this was sure to translate to the real world in her unconscious motivations.

And after three months had passed, they finally managed to figure out the ritual to the spell. It required many ingredients and many chants and wand maneuvers. But Bellatrix was very sure with dark magic and so she guided Hermione through the process. If done correctly, it would draw their souls out, along with the bond, and have the souls be purified and the bond shattered before their souls would return to their bodies. And after all the smoke and the fanfare was over, they got what they wanted.

It was done. The spell was cracked. A blue string was connected from their chests, hovering in front of them and bathing them in blue light. The string was attached, but as they watched, slowly it began to disintegrate and the blue flecks floated up into the air before they disappeared completely. The blue light began to fade as did the magical wind that had surrounded them.

They stood there a while, not saying anything, just absorbing the feeling of not being connected to each other. There was a lightness to Hermione's body that she hadn't felt before; that she hadn't realized could exist. "We finally did it," she spoke softly, as Bellatrix took to examining her own arms, feeling them for any last traces of the magic. Satisfied that they were clear, her black eyes lit up in joy.

"Yes, we did," Bellatrix smiled back, something so pure that it made Hermione's heart squeeze. She had never seen the other smile genuinely, usually the older woman wearing smug or arrogant looks. But she liked it. Liked the way it made Bellatrix's eyes crinkle up, made her face look younger, made her look more alive. She wanted to see Bellatrix smile more. "So that means we should no longer be burdened by these odd feelings." She outstretched both hands and Hermione took them in her own, expecting the bliss of absence. But her smile fell when she realized there wasn't the emotional vacuum she had been expecting.

Bellatrix must have felt it too because her eyes immediately got broody and she retracted her hands. She didn't have to say anything. Hermione knew. _The spell reversal didn't change how we feel. That means it wasn't the soul spell that caused this...that means...these emotions must be genuine...and I.._.Hermione swallowed heavily on this and bolted out of the room, feeling tears press in the back of her eyes.

This wasn't happening.

This could _not_ be happening.

She didn't stop running until she made it back to her apartment where she collapsed face first onto her bed and stayed there, trying to drown out these thoughts with rationalizations, rationalizations that sounded weak. She sobbed too, for everything that had happened, for what now awaited her.

This couldn't be. This couldn't _be_. Why had this happened? She couldn't have feelings for an ex-death eater!

But she had no answers. Only tears.

Somewhere along the way she must have fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion, because she was having the oddest dream. A dream that felt so real.

A familiar voice was ricocheting around her head. "You already know what this all is. It's l~o~v~e!" The voice sang gleefully. "But since you're too stubborn to accept it, or to see it for what it truly is, then I'll guess I'll have to show you."

And with that, the dark background of her mind slowly filled in, sort of like a puzzle. First came the colors, splotches of cream and beige, of dark rich carpet. They painted an incomplete picture, but as sounds joined in, noises of chatter and of dancing feet, Hermione slowly came to realize where she was.

"The dance hall," she whispered to herself, just as the last part of the picture became complete. She was standing right in the middle of it, surrounded by dancers on all sides. And while the sounds of chatter and dancing feet continued the dancers stood immobile, in silence, waiting for something.

And she was wearing her dress, the splendid white, of when she had danced with Bellatrix in the dance hall in order to save her from Dorian's spell. (But what was she doing here? She was confused. Hadn't she already gone through with this?)

A group of dancers parted to her right and she turned on her heel to see who it was that was approaching her. It was Bellatrix, wearing that same dark black outfit, and that devilish mask of hers, her earrings glimmering and giving off a dark radiance. Her black lips were twisted up in a cocky grin and she eyed Hermione like she was going to be devoured. Hermione swallowed at the sight, overcome by how amazing the other looked in her clothes, and at the heat coming from those eyes. They were dark and smoldering and they made Hermione feel flushed. They made her want to take off her clothes so as to seek some respite.

"Hello Hermione," Bellatrix said in a dreamy voice as she glided over to the brunette. "Isn't this such an enchanting night for a dance?" Her hands grasped those of Hermione's and the younger girl found herself losing her train of thoughts about this odd dream. All she wanted to do was dance with Bellatrix. "I am glad to share it with someone who is not just as, but even more, enchanting."

Bellatrix's sweet words were swimming in Hermione's head and she felt light headed at the praise. "You flatter me," she found herself saying, giggling like a little girl at the end, not that she could help it. Her body had lost it's strength in obeying her; it was like clay in the older woman's hands. Her feet were unsteady and her heart fluttering.

"Shall we?" Bellatrix positioned their hands accordingly and on her first step, music began to flow from the orchestra. The dancers around them, men and women in alternating black or white pairs, took to their feet and began to swirl around them as Hermione and Bellatrix twirled on the dance floor.

The older woman was in the lead, twisting Hermione this and that way, manipulating her moves. They waltzed smoothly across the dance floor, the light in the room following them minutely, the other waltzing dancers mimicking the steps. The dancers clothes began to change from black to white, or white to black in measure to the music.

For some reason Hermione was able to keep up; she knew the moves and she felt she knew this song, but she didn't know why. The melody filled her body and made it move almost as if controlling her. She was like a puppet on a puppeteer's strings.

"Do you remember?" Bellatrix had begun to speak, her voice almost more melodic and hypnotizing than the song.

"Remember what?" Hermione asked, a touch breathlessly. It was hard to concentrate on words.

"Our last dance?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione nodded her head as Bellatrix lead them on a turn. And then another and another, until Hermione's head was spinning, her surroundings a blur of music and bright light. All that she knew was she had to hold onto the dark witch or else she'd spin off into oblivion; be lost in a crowd of faceless.

"Remember how we almost kissed?" At this Bellatrix dropped Hermione down for a dip, before pulling her back up. Hermione found herself practically on top of the other, their faces inches away, her hands splayed across Bellatrix's shoulders, trying to find grounding there. They had stopped dancing but everything was still spinning, and all that Hermione could make out was the other's face, and her all too tempting lips. She wanted to see more of Bellatrix's face, wanted to run her hands and lips across it. With shaking hands she grasped the edges of the mask, Bellatrix's own hands rising to match, and slowly the two of them slipped each other's masks off.

Bellatrix's familiar face looked back at her, her eyes heavily lidded and Stygian. Hermione's breathing rate increased and she dropped the mask in her hand, as if the unveil, so simple in its action, held some sort of weight to it that she couldn't understand. With trembling fingers she traced Bellatrix's jawline, taking in the feel of her soft skin. Her hands traveled upwards and settled somewhere in her black curls. Bellatrix's eyes followed Hermione's motions curiously and patiently, knowing what it was the brunette wanted before the brunette herself did.

The world around Hermione seemed to spin uncontrollably, going even faster. The music pounding even louder. She didn't know what was going on anymore. Only Bellatrix stayed steady under her hands.

And all Hermione knew was that she was going to melt if she didn't kiss Bellatrix, her hands shaking with want.

"Do you want to amend that?" Bellatrix asked seductively and it was all Hermione needed to hear. Her eyes began to close slowly as she brought her mouth closer to Bellatrix, guiding the other's head with her hand. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

The moment their lips meet, Hermione knew she was addicted. Bellatrix's lips were soft and full and they fit her mouth perfectly. She couldn't help the moan that slipped free. It felt so good to finally do this. She wanted more. And more.

A hand on the small of her back supported her, Bellatrix's other hand coming up to cup Hermione's cheeks as their lips began to move in increased fervor. Hermione could feel the heat of the kiss affecting her; her body was growing hotter and hotter and she knew she had to do something to alleviate that. "More...more," she begged between gasps, her hands coming over to Bellatrix's shoulders, clawing at them, trying to get her to do something.

"Gladly, pet," Bellatrix answered, kissing down from the corner of Hermione's mouth, down her neck, to her collarbone, all these kisses searing hot and making Hermione burn inside all the more. She threw her head back so that the other could have more access.

Bellatrix took the opportunity to suck hard on a spot at the base of Hermione's neck. "Ah," Hermione panted, her hands unable to stay still. They tangled in the dark witch's raven locks, holding her there, holding onto her like a lifeline. Hermione could feel her knees getting weaker. She had forgotten where she was, nothing else mattered to her in this moment then getting her relief. It was like the rest of the world had disappeared.

"Go lower," she prompted in desperation and Bellatrix did, her head slowly going down, kissing a path from Hermione's neck to the top of her breasts, her hands ghosting down the brunette's sides and sending shivers down her back. Now Bellatrix was out of skin to kiss, Hermione's dress covering the rest of her body. Still she descended downwards, her face now hovering directly in front of the apex of Hermione's thighs, her hands resting possessively on her hips.

"My my, it looks like this dress is in my way. What should I do hmm?" she drawled coyly, taking the front of the material between her teeth and snapping it back. Hermione could feel the heat of Bellatrix's lips through the fabric and she held back a whimper. So close. Yet so far.

"Rip it off, just rip it off," she panted out, excitement making it hard for her to say this calmly.

"As you command," Bellatrix hummed and dragged her hands down to the back to the top of Hermione's shoulders as she rose to find the dress's zipper. Her fingers touched upon it and she began to take her time as she pulled it down. Hermione opened her eyes to see what was taking so long and saw that Bellatrix was teasing her with her pace deliberately.

"Bellatrix," she whined. "Don't play with me like that."

But the older witch merely chuckled, a sound that Hermione wanted to swallow up and so she did, kissing the other hard, finding something to occupy herself with while Bellatrix continued to work the zipper until it was all the way down. Then she gently began to push the dress down Hermione's shoulders until the brunette was only left with her bra on her upper half, the cool air making goosebumps erupt onto her skin.

The dress continued to move downwards, until it pooled around Hermione's legs. She felt incredibly exposed, but also incredibly aroused. She was finally going to be touched, to get what she wanted. And all she wanted was the feel of the other on every inch of her skin. The feel of her inside her.

Hermione pulled her mouth away to draw breath and Bellatrix took this moment to suck on the same spot she had been sucking on before while her hand trailed down Hermione's smooth stomach and rested on where her underwear was, other hand resting on the small of her back.

Hermione wiggled her hips to remind the older woman of her job and with another chuckle, Bellatrix's hand bypassed the sheer fabric. At first touch, Hermione felt such a sharp spike of arousal that she woke up.

She was momentarily disoriented, wondering what she was doing lying on sheets, face buried in her pillow in a dark room, arousal flowing through her veins. Wasn't she just in a ballroom and-? It dawned on her what just had happened. She had been having a dream, a very naughty one at that, and of Bellatrix of all people.

 _No, this is wrong. This is so wrong. There must have- my mind must have been mistaken. Why would I have a dream on her? Was this because of what happened earlier?Why would I do those things with her? And why was I so turned on?_ A thousand thoughts ran through her head, none which made her feel easy.

Hermione could feel panic settle in and she shakily removed her hand from where it had been lodged knuckle deep inside her. It came back wet and sticky.

 _Was I masturbating in my sleep?_ Hermione swallowed down a choked sob. What was _wrong_ with her?

Disgusted with herself, she stumbled out of bed, making her way in the dark to the bathroom. She felt out of odds and still dangerously turned on, half tempted to finish the job that dream Bellatrix had started despite Hermione's huge sense of wrong shrouding it.

She splashed some cold water on her face, trying to regain some sense of control. The water only helped to sharpen her realizations and she let out a groan. Did she like Bellatrix? _More than bloody like. Just check your wet panties to see how much you 'like' her_. A dark voice in the back of her head said.

Hermione stared at her frightened reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, she still had the clothes on that she had fallen asleep in and on her neck...was that a bruise? She pushed some hair aside and peered at it closer. Where had she gotten it from? The longer she pondered over it, the more she didn't like the answer. S _hit. Don't mean to tell me this is the hickey I got in the dream? But how the bloody hell would that be possible?_

It was almost like magic...Hermione's nostrils flared angrily as a single word came to mind.

"Dorian."

* * *

That night when Bellatrix went to sleep, it was with much on her mind. All of it having to do with Hermione. They had worked hard to reverse the soul spell, but it hadn't worked. And that was because they still could feel those mysterious tingles whenever they touched. And Bellatrix still had the infuriating need for the other's company. Had the want to spend...bloody hell, (she sighed at this as she admitted it) more time with Hermione.

 _It's not the soul spell, which can only mean one thing...that I have feelings for her. That I_ fancy _her. Bloody hell. I never thought such a day would come when I, a reputed death eater with a strong distaste for muggleborns, would fall in love with not only a muggleborn, but one of the golden trio, the very person who helped bring Voldemort down. Not to mention she's bloody half my age._

Bellatrix had flopped down onto her bed sheets in despair at this. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. She couldn't keep denying it any longer. _But if Hermione feels the tingles...does that mean she also fancies me?_

 _Get a grip, who in their right mind would fancy a killer?_ Sneered a voice in her head and Bellatrix heaved out a sigh. "Oh bugger this all. Maybe I should have just stayed in that blasted afterlife," she lamented to the dark room around her. Surely that would be easier to deal with than this thing that was going on between her and Hermione. And then to spare herself from any more mental anguish due to her unrelenting thoughts, she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

But sleep was a long time coming, her thoughts not leaving her, tormenting her. Just when she was on the cusp of drifting off, a voice rang out in her head.

"Love, love," it chanted. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "You can see it, but you won't say it."

Bellatrix sat up in bed, huffing in annoyance. "Bloody hell, I can't get any sleep like this."

"Me either," came a voice from the dark, causing the dark witch to startle badly.

"Who- show yourself!" She got out of her bed, hands curling defensively by her sides. Had someone come to kill her? Get her back for all those crimes she had committed? It must have been Shivers, that bastard. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her and hurt her again.

A young woman stepped out of the shadows, coming into the light of where moonlight filtered in through the windows. She had a distraught expression on her face. And swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix questioned. "What are you doing here at this hour? And drunk no less. Are you looking to embarrass yourself again?"

"No...I just had to talk to you," Hermione stumbled over and Bellatrix caught her as the girl tripped on something and would have fallen flat on her face if Bellatrix hadn't rounded the bed and reached for her.

The brunette smelled heavily of spice and liquor and she was hot, her skin burning even through her shirt. "It's about what happened tonight," Hermione continued, not feeling the urge to remove her person from Bellatrix. Right now her lips were on the dark witch's pulse point and Hermione could feel it fluttering under her mouth. Bellatrix tried to crane her neck as far away from Hermione's lips as she could.

"First, get off me," she muttered out, not sure she could handle being this close to the brunette. She tried to gently push her off but Hermione only seemed to grow heavier and heavier and suddenly she was too heavy for Bellatrix to hold up. The brunette pushed against Bellatrix's shoulders and the older woman found the backs of her knees hitting the corner of her bed. She fell down, Hermione following her, straddling her waist, arms gripping her shoulders.

Bellatrix felt the situation was becoming all too reminiscent of what had happened last time Hermione had been drunk and forced Bellatrix into cuddling with her. She wasn't going to let a repeat occur. Especially not when her feelings were too unsteady and dangerous. She didn't want to deal with them. She didn't want to believe they were real.

"If I get off, you'll run," Hermione whispered, bringing her face down to speak this in the older woman's ear. The timbre of her voice was enticing, and it sent shivers down Bellatrix's spine. "And I want you underneath me." She pulled her face back, her eyes dark. Evaluating Bellatrix's face.

Wait-? Had Bellatrix heard right, or was she just assuming things because of her own feelings; projecting them onto Hermione's actions.

"Hermione-" she began to protest, but Hermione dragged a finger up to her lips.

"Shush. I need you to listen. We need to address this thing that is going on between us properly. No running away, no avoiding it. No bollocks. Because we both know I feel it, as do you."

"What?" Bellatrix asked in a small voice. Was Hermione saying that she knew? But did she really? Bellatrix had tried so hard to keep it all in.

"Bellatrix," Hermione drew her face closer at this, so close that their foreheads were touching. Her hands were cupping the sides of Bellatrix's face. Her warm breath ghosted over Bellatrix's lips that felt too sensitive all of a sudden.

"Hermione, I suggest you get off before I make you," Bellatrix didn't want to use force on the other, not ever since she made that promise to herself. But the brunette was being odd, and Bellatrix did not feel comfortable in this situation. For Hermione was way too close to her and it was making her entertain weird thoughts in her head. Thoughts about the golden girl that she shouldn't be having.

Bellatrix's stern tone of voice didn't have the desired affect. Hermione bit her lip and grasped one of Bellatrix's hands in her own, sliding it up to cup her breast. It was warm and so soft. Bellatrix's eyes opened wide at this and she tried to remove her hand but no matter how violently she pulled Hermione's hold did not waver an inch. Had she suddenly grown super strong? Things weren't making sense. "Please," Hermione pleaded huskily. "Get me _off_."

Bellatrix swallowed heavily at the double meaning in those words. She tried to sit up, to move, but her body wouldn't obey her, filling with heat that made her heavy, made her sink more into the sheets. "Hermione, no," she protested but the other wasn't listening. She gently placed her lips on Bellatrix's, almost as if testing them out. Bellatrix struggled to move her hands and they did move this time, but in accord with what her body wanted. Her hand on Hermione's breast squeezed down harder, her other hand circling up to hold the back of the brunette's neck, melding her closer.

 _What am I doing?_ Bellatrix questioned in outrage, while her body betrayed her. Her mouth opened up in answer to swallow down Hermione's tongue and began to suck gently on it, the girl on top of her moaning in response and rocking her hips slowly into Bellatrix's.

 _M-merlin,_ Bellatrix stuttered as her hips began to move in earnest to match Hermione's pace. _What is going on?_ She wondered not for the last time. Hermione pulled away from Bellatrix's mouth and lowered her lips onto the pale flesh before her.

Bellatrix bit back a hiss of pain as Hermione bit down hard on a spot on Bellatrix's neck before she sucked on it aggressively. And she wasn't done there. As she trailed down to Bellatrix's collarbone, she left several hickeys, dark angry things ringed by teeth marks.

Bellatrix had to stifle a groan each time, a fog growing over her mind; the tiny voice that said that something was wrong, getting smaller and smaller. The bites hurt, but they hurt _so_ good. Her eyes had closed on the first touch of the brunette's soft lips but now they opened as they felt Hermione's weight on top of her shift.

Was she leaving? Bellatrix thought with disappointment. _Did she finally sober up a bit and realize what she's doing?_

But that wasn't the case. Hermione was tugging up the bottom of Bellatrix's nightgown, an excited and breathless look on her face. This raised many red flags in Bellatrix's mind, the fog on her mind lifting instantly no matter how much her body was thrilled at the prospect. "Hermione stop. This isn't you. What are you doing?" Bellatrix cried out in shrill panic. Had the girl been enchanted? Had Bella been enchanted? Who did this to them?

She tried to move; to throw herself off the bed. But her body wouldn't listen to her. Instead her arm was slowly reaching out to help push Hermione's head between the apex of her thighs and in a bid to stop this she bit down hard on her shoulder blade.

She woke up with a gasp, her teeth planted firmly in her shoulder, a copper taste in her mouth. She sat up, panting as if she had run a mile, sweat covering her forehead. Wildly she gave a look around the room, searching for Hermione. But it was too dark to see. She bolted towards a lamp and flicked it on. There was no one in the room. No one but her. Still her heart was pounding like crazy and she was frazzled. She felt like she was missing something. Like some truth was evading her. Frantically she began to search under the sheets, under the bed, behind the cabinets and curtains for a peek of Hermione.

But the girl indeed wasn't there. So then had...Bellatrix dreamt all that?

That was...concerning.

A noble Black, coming to pieces because of a single girl.

With a frustrated sob Bellatrix knocked the lamp over, shattering it and throwing the room into darkness, upset that a huge part of her had wished Hermione was actually here.

 **A/N: Had to split this chapter up, because it was just getting so long.  
**

 **Also the song they are dancing to in this chapter for the waltz scene is Melting Waltz by Abel Korzeniowski. That dude makes some really good music.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Masquerade: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

Chapter 33: The Truth Appears at Last

* * *

 _Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for_

 _-Bob Marley-_

* * *

Hermione needed to see Bellatrix the next day. Even though it wasn't on the appointed schedule she just had to. She dreaded to, but she needed to, because she felt that if she didn't see her she would...she would...she didn't know, she just really wanted to see the other. She didn't even know what she would do once she got there. She utterly had no plans, just had gotten up from bed, dressed, and apparated here. And now she was dawdling on the doorstep. Her palms were sweaty and nerves played a solo performance in her stomach. Her dream from last night ran constantly in her head, bringing with it a tinge of arousal each time, and she unconsciously ran a thumb over where she had hidden her hickey with a charm spell.

 _This is a bad idea,_ the rational part of her mind told her. _It's only going to lead to embarrassment for you_.

But Hermione had to address this attraction (yes, she had accepted she was attracted to the older woman, and that it wasn't the soul spell's fault, having spent the early hours of the morning alternating between refusal and acceptance of this before she finally decided to suck it up and face the truth) between them because she needed to know what course of action the two of them would take in regards with it. She couldn't just make a decision without Bellatrix's consent. It was her life too.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she pushed the door open and went in. Immediately she was aware of a certain commotion. "What's going on here?" she demanded, making her presence known. Loud crashing noises were coming from upstairs and there were two frazzled aurors standing outside the doors.

"She's gone on a rampage again," answered the one.

"And Shivers has gone in to stop her."

Those words froze Hermione's breath in her chest. No, not Shivers. He was looking for any excuse to hurt Bellatrix. She pushed past the aurors and into Bellatrix's bedroom. There she found that luckily not too much damage had been done. Bellatrix was merely sitting in her chair, bound to it stiffly, while Shivers was pacing in front of her, yelling. "And what's got you riled up this time?"

Bellatrix's attention towards him could be described as ignorant and she was staring off to the side, lost in her thoughts. When Hermione came in her eyes flicked over to her, stopping Shivers rant as he turned to see who it was that was interrupting him.

"Miss Granger," he said, not looking happy at all to see her.

"Shivers, you are dismissed," Hermione coldly said, without even letting him fill her in on what happened.

His mouth fell open in shock at this but she shook her head and he closed his mouth, bowed his head and left. Hermione made sure to close the door behind him and placed some silencing charms on it, before undoing the binding spell on the older witch. Bellatrix rubbed her wrists but didn't get up or say anything. She was surprisingly quiet. "I'm not even going to ask what got you upset this time, because I figure I already know. It's the same thing that's got me... all messed up." Hermione started, sucking in a huge breath. She knew it was now or never with this.

She tried to catch Bellatrix's eye but the other witch was not having it. And that was when Hermione noticed the bruises on Bellatrix's neck, although bite marks might be more accurate. They were dark and angry, coming in clusters. "Did Shivers do that to you?" Hermione let out a horrified whisper. "What spell did he use on you? Or did he bite you himself?" Bellatrix didn't say anything still, so Hermione turned to rush out the door to accost Shivers when Bellatrix barked out "stop!"

Hermione paused and turned back to Bellatrix who had gotten out of her seat in panic. She froze now, in a pose where one hand was outstretched, slowly lowering it down when she realized what she had done. "It wasn't him," she said gruffly, shifting her eyes off of Hermione's face when she felt she had been looking too long.

"Then who did that? I'm sure you can't have done such a thing in your sleep, to yourself!"

"That's not important right now. Look, I've stopped my temper tantrum, so why don't you go on home now," Bellatrix made a shooing motion, her tone ugly, or at least trying to be, because for some reason it lacked her usual vitriol. She almost seemed defeated.

"I'm not going to go home, because I need to talk to you about something. About this thing we have going on between us."

"No, we are not going there-" Bellatrix's eyes flashed in panic.

"Oh, we are so going there!" Hermione stomped her foot. "And don't you dare try to ignore this, because this is way too huge of an issue to do that. It's not something we can destroy. This elephant in the room is sitting on us, and suffocating us, and we will die, if we don't get it off our chests!" Hermione paused and took a breath here, realizing she had been talking very loudly and passionately. "Well, not literally die, but figuratively."

"An elephant in the room?" Bellatrix's eyes widened and she looked around and Hermione wanted to slap herself. She forgot such expressions weren't used by wizardkind. And she didn't feel like explaining it a second time when there were more important things to talk about.

"Not an actual elephant- just, please work with me for once. I'm begging you to. We need to address the fact that we...have mutual feelings of attraction for one...another." Hermione's voice got quieter at this and her cheeks heated up.

Bellatrix's response was a haughty smirk. "Me? A pureblood? Having feelings for the muggleborn? What utter rubbish! Why its such rubbish that you should discard your vacuous disillusionment's into the trash, where they belong!"

"It's not embarrassing to admit that you have feelings! There's nothing wrong with being a bit more empathetic! So stop denying this!" Hermione clenched her fingers. She knew she was right. She had to be. Bellatrix hadn't outright confirmed it, but the fact that she had worked just as hard if not more to dismantle the soul spell, meant that she in part had felt what Hermione felt. And it was attraction. The fact that Bellatrix was also attracted to Hermione made the brunette feel less embarrassed and depressed by these forbidden feelings. "I only want to help us alleviate this conundrum we've fallen into, but you are being a stubborn old cow about this all!"

"There is nothing to solve," Bellatrix hissed, hands crossed over her chest. "You are delusional and Merlin knows why, you've had the foolish idea to fall in love with me. I know I'm good looking, and highly intelligent and skilled, so I can see why this happened." At this Bellatrix gave a cocky smirk before anger reigned supreme on her face. "But why you think I share a school girl crush with you is beyond me!"

Hermione's nostrils flared, her anger giving her confidence. "You can't keep denying this. It isn't an only me situation. This encompasses you whether or not you're being a giant baby about this all. And now I'm going to say this loud and clear because I want to do something about this situation that you refuse to acknowledge. Bellatrix Black, I am attracted to you-"

In panic, Bellatrix surged forward and clamped a hand around Hermione's mouth. The action so startled the brunette that she took a step back, letting her back hit the wall. "Would you shut up? Do you want the aurors to know all of your business?" she hissed, black eyes searching Hermione's face.

Hermione wanted to point out that she had cast a privacy spell on the door, but she couldn't with a hand over her mouth. This close up to the other woman, Hermione could smell her pine wood scent, tinged with a touch of cinnamon. It made her eyes want to flutter shut, made her want to breathe in more deeply, but she resisted the urge.

Bellatrix let out a sigh when she saw Hermione was compliant and let go, stationing her arm by Hermione's head instead, the brunette sucking in air happily only to have it stutter in her chest when she noticed how close the two of them were standing next to each other. Hermione's eyes were drawn to the bites on Bellatrix's neck and she wondered yet again how they had come to be.

The older witch's eyes were contemplative and hard, like she was coming to a hard decision. "And what would you do...about this whole situation if indeed I was to feel a speck of the same way for you as you do for me?" Her voice was soft, almost discouraged.

Bellatrix had been up all of the rest of the night, thinking. Whatever it was, she couldn't let her feelings continue to grow. There was no logical reason as to why she should want them to grow, would want to pursue the other. So if Hermione had a solution for this, then she was glad. She refused to believe on any level that Hermione could like her back, even if the evidence was plain as day.

"I...I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you," Hermione admitted. "If you like me-"

"Hypothetically," Bellatrix cut in, arching a brow and Hermione had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine, hypothetically speaking, the two of us like each other but we are in no position to act on these feelings. So the question remains, will we choose to suffer emotionally but do what society deems right, or will we disregard society and follow our hearts?"

"Hmm," Bellatrix commented and shifted her eyes to the side, thinking. "I think the answer is obvious. But what I don't understand is why now? Why have feelings now?" _And why did I have such a dream? Hermione doesn't have the bruises on her neck like I do, so does that mean it's only me whose suffering from such dreams?_

Another voice scoffed in her head. _Of course she wouldn't have dreams like that. She's pure and not twisted like you!_

Words from Bellatrix's dream echoed in her head, the voice of the speaker familiar but escaping her for now. She felt the voice had significance, could offer her a clue to this sudden issue, but why?

"Wait, what do you mean the answer is obvious?" Hermione asked. There was a part of her that knew the first choice was the smart choice, the choice she had to make. But she was hoping the second answer would be what Bellatrix choose no matter how foolish this wish was.

 _Oh Merlin, this attraction is worse than I thought._ Hermione could actually imagine herself dating the other woman. Since when had it gotten this bad?

Bellatrix brought her eyes back to Hermione. "Are you kidding me?" her lips sneered up in a mocking look. "You're the brains of the group, I shouldn't have to spell this out for you. Just look at our position. I'm a death eater-"

"Ex-death eater," Hermione interjected.

"And you're the golden girl. I can't see a happy end for us, should we dare to go the route of the second way."

Hermione lowered her eyes in dejection, unable to meet the other's gaze and her words. Bellatrix was right. Hermione was silly for thinking such things. But being attracted to someone made a person act foolishly. They were blinded by their affections, by their love to the other. Love...the voice in the dream had called it love. But why...? It couldn't really be that serious, could it? This was just a silly crush. It had to be, created by the many hours and adventures the two had shared together. After all, the same had happened to her and Ron before. They had started off in mutual dislike of each other but as the years and journeys brought them closer they had gained feelings for each other.

 _But this is different,_ a voice in her head argued. _It was never that serious between you and Ron._

Hermione bit her bottom lip, finding herself eyeing the marks on Bellatrix's neck once more. They looked really painful. Had she perchance...gotten it in a dream like Hermione had? The brunette was sure that Dorian had had something to do with the dream, the voice in that illusion suddenly adding up to be his. She could sense his magic at work for who else held counsel over her like the judges. All but one of the gifts had been unwrapped. Could these naughty dreams be his punishment? But what had been his goal in sending her such a dream? Making her uncomfortable? In her dream she had gotten that hickey and if Dorian had visited her...then did that mean he had also visited Bellatrix?

 _Oh fuck,_ Hermione drew in a shallow breath as a sudden bolt of arousal hit her, shooting down straight into her crotch. She needed to steady herself, latching onto the dark witch's extended arm, glad that the wall was against her back. Her knees felt weak at the sudden conclusion she had come to. Bellatrix had avoided explaining where the marks had come from...meaning she had had to gotten them from a dream like Hermione did. _Fuck, she was dreaming about me too. And it looks that whatever it was, it was certainly a lot more fucking dirty than my dream._

Hermione felt like her skin was on fire as her mind wandered to what it was exactly that she did in the older woman's dream. Had Hermione been the one to leave those marks?

"What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked, taken off guard by Hermione's hard grip on her arm. Her fingers were shaking. Why? "It's never good when you shut up for more than ten seconds at a time."

Hermione had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had forgotten where she was right now. She met Bellatrix's eyes at this, feeling like she was seeing the woman in a whole different light. _She wants me, possibly more than I want her. And she's being so considerate...for my feelings, for my future. She's changed a lot._

Without thinking about it, Hermione reached out with her free hand and touched one of the marks of Bellatrix's neck. The older woman startled at this, watching Hermione's soft slow motions with a wary gaze but she didn't say anything or pull back yet. Hermione felt a touch of possessiveness hit her. Those were her marks, even if she hadn't actually made them. And they were tattooed up and down the raven haired woman's skin, branding hers as Hermione's.

"Did these hurt?" she asked gently, in a half whisper. She wanted to leave marks on the others skin in real life.

"Of course not," Bellatrix let out a small haughty snort. But her eyes had half lidded as the other continued to trace over the marks, the brunette moving from one to the other. The tingles were back for the both of them, and after their dreams they now had deeper meaning; they brought forth a strong urge to turn these touches into something more substantial that involved heat and gasped moans.

They were both quiet, for too long. Bellatrix was the first to shake herself out of this weird spell they had fallen under, that had detracted their conversation. She pushed Hermione's hand away but she didn't move away. Hermione frowned; she wouldn't mind mapping out the rest of other's neck. "Look, this is dangerous," Bellatrix said, her voice a bit shaky. "We can't-you shouldn't be doing that. We need to give up on all this."

"I know who did that to you," Hermione burst out, catching Bellatrix off guard with that comment.

"What?" the woman's head reared back, panic flashing in her eyes. But Hermione wouldn't let her escape. She tugged the other back roughly by her shoulder, anchoring onto her outstretched arm. Did Hermione know about the dream-? But no, that wasn't possible.

"Dorian," Hermione whispered and suddenly everything made sense. The voice in the dream-the sudden attraction. Bellatrix let a dark chuckle slip from her lips. Of course, leave it to that bastard to do this to them. His was the only gift they hadn't been able to figure out. He was going to make them suffer with these damnable feelings, probably getting a good laugh out of this because he knew just how kindly the world would take to them acting upon their feelings.

Bellatrix wondered how deep he had installed these feelings in them. Maybe it was only a surface attraction? A temporary thing? But no, he had expressed multiple times about wanting to make them suffer for all of eternity. So these feelings wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

A slow clap started in her head. She knew it was Dorian before he even spoke. "You finally figured it out. It only took you an eternity and a dirty dream to do so."

Bellatrix wanted to spit venom at him but before she could, her words choked up due to her sudden flash of anger, he continued on. "Now now, before you yell my ears off, I want to point something out. You said that you don't know how long these feelings might last, and that is a legit concern. However, did you think to suppose that perhaps I made a way to get out of this? Every gift has an off switch, a requirement to be rid of it."

Bellatrix would have doubted his words if only she wasn't desperate for a way to repair this situation. _I knew I couldn't be attracted to Hermione! I knew it! Bloody Dorian and his tricks!_ She had certainly never fancied a woman before and she was sure Hermione was straight too. Falling for each other was as out of character for the both of them as could be. Bloody Dorian. She couldn't stop cursing his name.

Out of all the judges she really hated him. If she could kill him she would. Never before had she despised anyone this much, not even the muggleborns.

"I'm a big romantic, and I do so love muggle fairy tales-"

 _Get on with it!_ Bellatrix snarled at him.

He tsked, hurt at this. "No need to be so rude-"

 _Oh, there is all the need!_ Bellatrix hissed at him. She would be spitting venom if she could.

"I didn't know the thought of love sickened you so. Then I guess the next step of what you have to do will be murder on your soul."

 _What's the next step?_ Bellatrix didn't like where this was going at all. _Does Hermione know about this too?_

"No, I haven't told her yet. I figured you could have the honor of doing so. For the next part, you two have to kiss and just like in the fairy tales the magic will become undone!" His voice was thick with humor.

 _...are you shitting me?_ Bellatrix paled at this. She must have been too silent for too long, and looked really stressed out because Hermione noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. "You've been quiet for more than ten seconds and that's usually a bad sign," she threw back Bellatrix's own words at the older woman but Bellatrix didn't have the strength to muster a smile.

"I'm not shitting you. It's real. You know me. I absolutely would do something like this," Dorian stated cheerfully.

It _was_ like him to do something like this. So fuck him for it. "And the sooner you do it, the better," he prodded. "Now come on. Kiss already. It's just a simple peck. Anyone can do it. Don't be a baby about it."

But Bellatrix couldn't even bring up any anger at him currently. All she felt was a mixture of dread and elation running through her veins. She could kiss Hermione like she kissed her in the dream and there would be a reason for it. It would be justified, so surely that wasn't a bad thing. Bellatrix just had to tell her what it was Dorian had told her. This was going to be embarrassing, no doubt, which was why Hermione hadn't been informed; it was so Dorian could squeeze the most amusement out of his gift before it was broken.

 _Maybe I can tell her after the kiss. What if she hears the idea and is repulsed and doesn't give me a chance to go through with it? If I just go for it, then the spell will be broken and then I can tell Hermione._

"Bellatrix?" Hermione questioned as she watched the older woman's eyes flick back and forth madly almost as if she was debating something with herself.

The utterance of the older woman's name brought her out of her thoughts and she gave Hermione almost an apologetic look.

Why did she look like that? Had Hermione startled her too much with the revelation? Had Bellatrix somehow pieced it together that Hermione had had a naughty dream about her? _Oh Merlin, if she has...that's downright shameful._ Hermione couldn't bare the thought that the other knew. But she didn't have any visible hickeys, she had made sure to cover them up.

But that wasn't the case; Bella had something else on her mind. Bellatrix slowly, almost tentatively leaned in, her eyes focusing on one part of Hermione's face. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. _Oh shit, is she-is she going to do what I think she is?_ Hermione's eyes tracked the path of Bellatrix's mouth and she found herself unable to move or to think. Their mouths were now several centimeters apart and Hermione could feel Bellatrix's warm breath ghosting over her lips. Her heart was beating like crazy and her grip tightened where it was holding onto Bellatrix's arm still.

She was caught between fear and excitement. "What are you doing?" she whispered, not sure if she was ready for this, wavering on the indecisive no matter how badly her body was ready for this.

"Just checking something," Bellatrix whispered back, and then she kissed Hermione.

The kiss went on for eternity; it only lasted a few seconds. It was chaste but better than any kiss Hermione had shared with Bellatrix in her dream. And it was because this was real. It was actually happening. Hermione's usually active mind shut down as her body took over. Her hands went up to curl in the other woman's hair, holding her steady as their lips melted together.

It felt like a part of Hermione had been fulfilled, like something had been missing before it finally came back to her. It felt right no matter how wrong it really was, but Hermione couldn't stop herself right now. Her eyes had fluttered shut and she breathed in Bellatrix's scent heavily, relinquishing this moment, conscripting everything to her memory so she could remember it forever.

But Bellatrix was already drawing away, before Hermione could even move her lips more. Hermione's eyes opened in reluctance and her hands slowly slide down to Bellatrix's shoulders. The older witch's eyes looked hard and sad at the same time.

Bellatrix had kissed Hermione like Dorian had told her to, but she didn't feel any spell resolving. In fact, her feelings had only intensified if that was possible. She had a strong feeling that Dorian had played her- played _them_. She swallowed down hard, feeling bad for taking advantage of the younger girl like this, by forcing a kiss on her. Hermione didn't look disgusted however, instead she was blushing and her eyes had gone glassy.

No, perhaps that was an even worse reaction than disgust. Because it meant Bellatrix had made the wrong move and dragged the both of them father down into this infernal abyss.

Red hot anger filled her as she thought of that damned judge. "Dorian," she hissed. That was it. The _last_ straw. He was about to find out what awaited those who crossed a Black; who made a fool of her. "I'm going to kill him," she vowed and then she violently pulled herself free and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

As Hermione stood there, heat lingering in her cheeks and pooling in between her thighs, she thought that Bellatrix Black's kiss had no right feeling as soft and gentle as it had.

She raked her hands through her hair, letting out a heavy sigh when she realized that she was in too deep in this, and that there was no way she could give up on Bellatrix now. "Two options, huh," she laughed bitterly into the empty room as Bellatrix's howls began to sound from the downstairs. "There's only ever been one." She bit her lip and sank down to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as if she could somehow shove these stupid feelings inside her and keep them trapped there.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but long enough that Bellatrix's screams of frustration and threats of death had finally died down. Only then did Hermione feel composed enough to go downstairs and seek out the dark haired woman. She was worried, what did they do now? Why had Bellatrix kissed her? Had she been checking her own feelings? And if so, what had the answer been? Given Bellatrix's utterance of Dorian's name and the proclamation that she would kill him, it hadn't been a savory conclusion. Which worried Hermione. Was she the only one that was delusional in this case, hoping to pursue something more with the older woman? Did she really have a hopeless school girl crush?

 _Oh Merlin, I'm so fucked,_ she groaned internally and rubbed her forehead. She found the downstairs a mess as usual but didn't bother to clean it up this time. She followed Bellatrix's mutterings into one of the side rooms. There she found the woman had pushed all the furniture aside, drawn the curtains, and was rubbing out hexagons and pentagrams onto the floor using some red liquid cupped in her hand. Several candles were lit, placed in strategic points around the circle.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, completely not expecting this scene.

"I'm going to summon that right bastard Dorian and kill him, with or without my wand!" Bellatrix snapped, engrossed in her work and not even picking up her head to look at the brunette. She shuffled off to one side of the circle on her haunches and began to draw more lines with her fingers, dipping them into the pool of red in her hand, and _oh Merlin, that's her blood,_ Hermione realized. Bellatrix was dead serious.

Hermione wanted to ask if the circle would even work. What spells Bellatrix was planning to say to summon him, but all that came out was, "was the kiss really that bad?"

Hermione immediately wanted to hit herself for asking that, and in such a weak, vulnerable voice.

This got Bellatrix's attention. "What?" she picked her head up, arched brow up high enough to touch her hairline.

"Uh, I, forget I said anything," Hermione flustered, shaking her hands. "Anyways, I think we should talk before you do something rash-"

"I'm through with talking!" Bellatrix shot up to her feet, the circle now complete. She wiped her bloody hands on her dress smearing it in red. "All we ever do is talk and look where this has gotten us! Dorian, this is all Dorian's gift!"

"Dorian's gift?" Hermione whispered in horror and in that same instant everything came together in her mind like a violent collision, making her head throb in pain. Her hands flew up to her mouth. "He's been toying with our emotions?" She felt like she was going to be sick. Everything she had felt had been a lie?

"Yes. And he told me about it," Bellatrix pointed at her head. "He told me if I kissed you the spell would end but that bloody fucker was lying! And it didn't work. So I'm going to drag his arse back from the hotel and get him to remove this gift of his!"

So that was why Bellatrix had kissed Hermione. It was in order to remove the gift. Hermione felt a tinge of hurt at this. Why was Bellatrix so insistent on removing the attraction between the two of them? But as soon as Hermione felt the hurt she shoved it away. It was only manufactured hurt. Not real hurt. Because her feelings weren't genuine.

"Do you really think you can summon him? He's more powerful than the both of us-"

"We've beat him before. I'm not scared to try it again." Bellatrix was in an absolute frenzy right now, all spastic energy and roving eyes and anger that boiled just underneath the surface of her skin, barely controlled. Hermione wanted to calm her down but she didn't know how. Right now the woman was beyond rationale.

"You are absolutely arrogant. I like that," a suave voice said approvingly and the candles in the circle flickered before extinguishing, throwing the room into near dark. "But no one can summon _me_ , but _me_." This was said in a harder tone and as the two woman looked, the candles lit once more and in the middle of the circle stood Dorian.

He was dressed to the tens, a red business suit on, black collar shirt open and hair slicked back, revealing his green eyes which sparkled with an inner light.

"You!" Bellatrix screeched and grabbing the nearest thing next to her, she flung it at his head. It passed harmlessly through, his image wavering slightly, before it crashed to the floor behind him. This didn't deter her, she only kept grabbing more things and throwing them at him as she screamed obscenities. Dorian merely laughed, as if the objects passing through him were tickling him. His laughter contrasted sharply with Bellatrix's seriousness and it only served to infuriate her more.

"Bellatrix stop!" Hermione pleaded, coming up to the woman to try and stop her. She had run out of things to hit Dorian with, the table on her left proving to be too heavy for her to lift. And as Hermione approached her she had an idea. "Your wand. Give me your wand!"

"No, Bellatrix stop that! Stop this!" Hermione placed her hands defensively over her pocket as Bellatrix lunged for it.

"Give me the wand so I can kill the git dead! So I can make him suffer tens of thousands of times what he has done to us! To me!"

"Bellatrix stop this! You can't even use magic, you'll get in trouble again!" Hermione cried out, struggling against the other. But the raven haired witch was too far gone for reason. They fought, stumbling halfway across the room before Hermione tripped over one of the candles and fell flat on her back, the older witch tumbling after her.

Looking down at her with mad eyes, hair flying all over the place, Bellatrix struck too close of a resemblance to that night at Malfoy manor and Hermione didn't like it. Some part of her, a part that she thought didn't exist, a part that was scared of getting hurt again at Bellatrix's hands, took over her body and she arched out a hand, catching the older witch in the nose. Bellatrix reared up with a hiss, clutching her bloody nose.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione squeaked out, sitting up. "It was...I was just afraid and you were on top of me and I just lashed out...and I didn't mean to. You were scaring me."

Bellatrix didn't say anything, just held onto her bleeding nose. She looked calm now, a sort of clarity where there had only been storm clouds in her eyes before. "It's okay," she said at last, her voice sounding a bit funny due to her nose. "I was out of control and..." She swallowed at this and got up, turning to glare at Dorian who stood where he still was, hand on his chin and handsome amused grin on his face.

"Quite a show ladies. You never fail to entertain. I must say, you two are shaping up to be my favorite mortals this century."

Bellatrix shoulders tensed up and Hermione could tell the other was getting angrier just listening to the man speak so Hermione stood up and placed a comforting hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Don't let him rile you up. He's trying to do it on purpose, to mess with us."

Bellatrix nodded her head, but it was going to be harder done than said. Just the sight of his smug grin was enough to make her go on a blood rage. Yet the hand on her shoulder helped immensely as did the guilt that she had almost hurt Hermione. She couldn't lose control of herself like that. She couldn't. She wouldn't let him win.

"Dorian, I think it is obvious why we called you here-"

"You didn't call me here," he clarified and Bellatrix grit her teeth. _Stay calm. Stay calm,_ she reminded herself. Hermione's hand on her shoulder tightened and Bellatrix drew strength from that. "We want you to reverse the gift. You lied about the kiss breaking the spell so now you owe us the real truth. How do we break it?"

At this Dorian looked on at them as if they were telling him a joke, chuckling hard. Those chuckles died down when he saw their somber faces "Oh, wait, you're serious?"

"As serious as can be," Hermione affirmed. She didn't like Dorian anymore than Bellatrix did but she knew better than to scream at him. Right now their futures hung in his balance and they needed him to cooperate with them. They couldn't antagonize him, although it seemed he loved it when they did.

He gave out a loud guff, wiping away at some tears in his eyes. "Oh this is rich. The two brightest witches of the modern era and yet they are both so obtuse a rock looks like a genius next to them."

Hermione and Bellatrix were both equally offended by this but they didn't say anything, figuring they would let him continue on. They were getting real tired of his delays in getting to the truth.

"The real truth of the matter is...wait for it..." he smirked as he dragged the moment out.

"Get on with it!" Hermione hissed out before Bellatrix could, surprising the older woman with the vitriol in her voice.

"That this isn't my gift," Dorian concluded and watched gleefully as confusion erupted on the two woman's faces.

"What do you mean this isn't your gift?" Bellatrix demanded, removing her hand from her nose which had ceased bleeding.

"Whose is it? We've already gone through both Ibraham's and Gabriel's! Yours is the only one that remains!" Hermione added.

"Yes, while my gift does still remain, it's not this. It's the dreams that the both of you have about each other."

"The both of us...?" Bellatrix looked over at Hermione at this, who was blushing and looking straight ahead. Hermione also dreamed about her? But what? She didn't have any marks on her neck. _Maybe it's because they're not on her neck, but elsewhere?_ A mischievous voice in her head suggested. _Shut up!_ She growled at it.

"I haunt your realm of sleep."

"But why give us dreams such as these? What would they accomplish?" Hermione asked, trying to temper the furious blush in her cheeks. She couldn't believe Dorian had just put her on the spot like that.

"My dear Hermione, how you wound me by being this obtuse," Dorian placed a hand over his hurt heart. "My gift, unlike the other judges, is actually beneficial to you both."

"And how is that?" Bellatrix angrily demanded, moving some of her hair aside to show off her marks. "Are these helpful in any way? I think not!"

"And how can we trust that your gift isn't malignant? Out of all the judges you hated us the most! Wanted to see us suffer the most, and what better way than to make us have these forbidden feelings for each other!" Hermione's voice was rising in pitch and she had to bring herself down a few notches.

At this Dorian's face got serious. "Yes, that is true. And I know you absolutely have no trust in me because I am simply too much of a prankster for my own good. But you forget that while I am the judge for hell, and represent fire and brimstone and all that good shit, I also am responsible for carnal pleasures. Such as love and lust."

Hermione suddenly felt cold all over and her hand fell off of Bellatrix's shoulder. "What?" she whispered. Next to her Bellatrix's eyes had opened wide but she hadn't said anything.

"That means I have a sense for these things," he tapped the side of his nose all knowingly as he strode over to the side of the room and took a seat on top of the table there. He conjured an apple out of his pocket and looked it over, inspecting it for any bruises. "Ever since the both of you arrived in the hotel, I could tell that your hearts beat at the same rhythm. At first I couldn't tell why this was. Was it because of the soul spell, or because the two of you were finally able to meet properly for the first time without all that bullshit surrounding the two of you? This question followed me around, intrigued me. It was why I made the two of you dance that dance. It was made to draw the two of your emotions out more and what I saw that day confirmed the fact that the both of you felt something for each other. And I'm glad to see that now out of the afterlife your feelings have only grown in strength, although the two of you are still too blind to see them. Hence, I changed my gift at the last minute. It was going to be something horrific, like forcing the two of you into becoming succubi for the rest of your lives and having to drain the life away from your friends and family, causing emotional and physical anguish. I may be an asshole but when it comes to matters of love I take them very seriously. And what better love story is there than one of star crossed lovers, that suffer at every corner of their life for their love? It was too juicy to give up. _Too tortuou_ s." Dorian smiled sickeningly at this.

"Thus, the dreams, which are meant to help you realize those feelings. Only when the two of you consume your feelings then will you be free from my gift. So come, take a bite of the forbidden fruit." He took a giant bite of the apple in his hand, crunching loudly on it.

Bellatrix and Hermione just stood there, their minds and bodies churning in horror. This couldn't be real...this couldn't be. They were in love with each other and Dorian was using their feelings and building upon them if only for this own sick enjoyment.

"No, no, _no_!" Bellatrix screeched, not able to contain the lid on her emotions anymore. "You're fucking with us! Just playing games with our minds! There has to be more to your gift than just this! We would never fall in love with each other of our own free will!"

Dorian shrugged lackadaisically. "The fact that the both of you are in love is enough of a punishment for the two of you. If you don't believe me that's fine. You can blame this on my 'gift' if it makes you feel any better." He got up to his feet. "Now I have to be on my way. I have important matters to attend to." He threw the apple at their feet, it rolling to a stop in front of them. The bite mark on it was in the shape of a heart.

In disgust, Bellatrix stomped on it, splattering the fruit everywhere. When she looked up Dorian was gone. She felt despair crawl up her throat, her chest heaving up and down in an attempt to restrain herself. She wanted to burn this whole room down to the ground. She wanted to claw Dorian's eyes out with a rusty spoon. She wanted...she wanted...this to not be true.

She looked over at Hermione who had silent tears streaming down her face as she worked at her lip in worry. Hermione meet Bellatrix's frightened eyes. She had never seen the older woman this scared save for that one time when she was sentenced to hell. That was a good comparison for this. Hermione just felt like she had been subscribed to a fate in hell.

"Was...everything he said, true?" Hermione whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"It can't be...it can't be. He has to be fucking with us," Bellatrix said but her words sounded empty. "Using a love spell or potion or something."

Hermione looked down at the floor where the remains of the apple were, thinking. Then she shook her head. "I'm going to go home. I need...some space." She knew leaving Bellatrix alone while she was in such turmoil was a bad idea but she couldn't do it. She couldn't help the other when she herself was a mess.

Bellatrix's hand twitched, wishing she could tell Hermione to stay, but her words failed her so she nodded her head. Hermione left without another word.

* * *

Hermione wanted to tell someone. Needed to tell someone. This secret was weighing on her soul, crushing her under its significance. But who could she tell? Ron was out of the question. Harry? No, he wouldn't understand. Ginny? No, she could also react in disgust. Luna? Yes, Luna seemed like a safe choice. No one took the girl's words seriously so even if she told someone, everyone would be skeptical. Hermione decided she would owl the girl and ask her to listen to her problems. She hoped Luna would come. Hermione desperately needed a friend to lean on right now. What she was in was dangerous. And it was eating her alive.

She felt emotionally fried, physically exhausted, and mentally pained. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with this. She needed rest, respite from the world of the living. Sending out the owl, she changed into her pjs, entirely forgetting about Dorian's gift of dreams. She had drifted off to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes and found herself in a professor's quarters in Hogwarts. The room was decorated in green's and silver's and a merry fire crackled in the hearth. She was the only one there and she wondered why. Had she done something wrong?

Clutching the strap of her bag nervously, she took a seat in front of the desk. Miscellaneous jars lined the desk and there were scrolls laid out flat on the surface. Somewhere a clock ticked, the ticks slow and almost impossible to hear.

"Miss Granger," a voice called her name and Hermione jumped in her seat. Bellatrix strode into the room, wearing professorial robes, and closed the door behind herself. "Good of you to show up for your detention."

"Detention?" Hermione echoed. "What did I do wrong?"

"Don't play coy," Bellatrix said, approaching the chair Hermione was sitting in, circling around to her back and wrapping two manicured hands on her shoulders. She lowered her mouth to Hermione's ear. "What you did in class today was dangerous. It could get us in trouble. Then what would we do if the staff found out? Your reputation would be ruined and I would be jobless. You wouldn't like that would you?"

"No," Hermione admitted, small shivers going down her back at the proximity of Bellatrix's lips.

"If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask," Bellatrix leaned away and Hermione missed her warmth right away.

"But you're always busy," she pouted out, as Bellatrix's hands slide down to her shirt front, toying with the tie, pulling it out of its proper place.

"Did Hermione miss me?" Bellatrix hummed playfully.

"You know I always do. I wish we could spend more time together."

"One day, when you graduate we can. But for now, we need to act smartly and carefully. So no more stunts like you pulled in class today, okay?" Bellatrix gave Hermione a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay..." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"But," at this Bellatrix popped the b. "I still need to punish you for misbehaving."

"Punish me?" Hermione shivered in anticipation. Somewhere in the room the clock ticked louder.

"Yes," Bellatrix urged and suddenly she was tugging Hermione up, and sweeping the things off of her desk haphazardly with one hand. They clattered to the floor. Hermione was pushed down on top of the desk, the wood cold on her face, Bellatrix instructing the girl to stretch out her arms and hold onto the desk edge in front of her. Bellatrix slide a leg in between Hermione's thighs, spreading them open farther as her hands roamed over Hermione's skirt clad backside. "I'm going to have to make sure you remember my words and that you won't be forgetting them anytime soon."

"I won't," Hermione promised, her heart pounding in her chest in excitement. She wanted to turn her head to look back at Bella but the older woman pressed Hermione's head down onto the desk top.

"Stay put," she warned, lowering her head to nip Hermione reprimandingly on the ear while her free hand began to rub up and down Hermione's thighs in slow motions, reaching up to her underwear but never touching her where she really needed it. Tingles followed her touch and Hermione let out a whisper. This slowness was part of the punishment so she didn't beg Bellatrix to go faster. But Hermione couldn't stop her legs from spreading further, wordlessly trying to get Bellatrix to do her job.

"Hmm, someone's impatient," she murmured, this time her pointer finger moving up and tracing the bottom of the brunette's underwear, teasingly snapping the material over Hermione's most sensitive spot. Hermione could already feel herself getting wet in anticipation of what those fingers could do. A frustrated gasp left her mouth but still she didn't beg for it. It wouldn't accomplish anything.

Instead she let Bellatrix continue her infuriatingly languid pace, getting increasingly aroused as now Bellatrix took to placing feather light kisses on the brunette's neck, sucking softly at the spot under her jaw. Hermione arched up into those kisses but Bellatrix's hand on the back of her head forced her back down again.

"I told you to stay put," Bellatrix growled into Hermione's ear, this time nibbling on it. Goosebumps erupted on the brunette's skin at the touch of teeth and she let out a small groan. "I'm trying," she whined. "But you're not making it easy."

"I'm not?" Bellatrix huffed in amusement. It was at that moment that she decided she'd teased Hermione enough and pulled down her panties, before roughly entering her. Lighting raced up Hermione's back at the sudden touch and she couldn't help but arch upwards with a cry on her lips. Bellatrix pushed her back down and held her there, Hermione's hands scrabbling on the wooden surface as pleasure began to fill her body. It came in waves, rolling over her from head to toe and she rocked her hips as the dark haired witch thrust into her aggressively.

"More," she begged between ragged breaths, closing her eyes as a sharp spike of pleasure coiled in her stomach, tightening and tightening. "I want...to kiss you." The clocks ticks began to grow louder and closer together, almost as if this clock was about to reach climax right along with Hermione.

Bellatrix complied and flipped Hermione over, never ceasing her ministrations. As soon as Hermione was on her back, she grabbed Bellatrix by the front of her robes and kissed her hard, savagely, teeth clacking together. She could taste blood but she didn't care. She sucked the others tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her, have as much of her inside her as she could. But her kisses were getting sloppier as she reached the cliff before climax, her lower muscles tensing up in preparation of release.

"Bellatrix," she groaned into the dark haired witch's mouth. The clocks ticks were almost indiscernible from one another, colliding into one noise.

"Hermione," Bellatrix panted and the use of her name drew the brunette over the edge. She let out a loud cry and screwed her eyes tight as her walls contracted around Bellatrix's fingers and she came all over them, hard. She could feel it dripping down her legs. The whole experience left her breathless.

And then the clock exploded. A giant boom woke up Hermione and she let out a scream as she sat up in bed. Disoriented in the dark of the room she saw a person standing by her window, having just slammed it shut.

"Who the fuck-" Hermione hopped out of bed, snatching the wand off of her night stand and held it up in front of herself.

"It's only me Hermione," came a dreamy voice.

"Luna?" Hermione used her wand to flick on the lights and indeed the blonde haired girl was standing there, an owl with a note perched in between it's beak.

"My owl was trying to reach you but you wouldn't open up your window, so I hope you don't mind but I came to open it for you." Luna took the note away from her owl and handed it to Hermione who was still too much in shock to react much to this. Hermione took it but didn't read it. Now the ticks in her dream made more sense. It had been the owl trying to get in this whole time.

"So...are you going to help me?" she asked as Luna stood there smiling pleasantly. She didn't know how to feel about having the girl show up in her room in the middle of the night. How had she even gotten in?

"Of course. I assume you want to talk to me about something involving Bellatrix."

"How did you know?"

"You were calling out her name in your sleep. Was it a bad dream?"

 _Oh Merlin, the dream!_ Hermione's arousal had flown out the window because of her fright at having a stranger in her room, but now that she thought about it, her body was hot all over and there was a wetness down below that signified how much she liked that dream. _Fuck, that dream was even worse than the last one! Dorian!_ She had been spread out on the desk so brazenly, ready for Bellatrix to take her. And take her she had. Hermione sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, somehow magically able to taste Bellatrix on herself. Her stomach coiled dangerously.

She needed to be alone or else she was afraid Luna would see how turned on she was. "Uh thanks for your concern Luna. I'll see you later so we can talk about this."

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, Hermione. Good night." And then she left with her owl. Hermione could barely wait until the girl was out before she ran to her bathroom and stripped from all her clothes. Turning the spray to the coldest it could get, she jumped in. There was no way she was going to succumb to this dream. That would be like letting Dorian win.

 **A/N: They finally had their first real kiss. Woo!  
**

 **Additionally, the third act is coming to an end soon, but I will be pursuing a fourth act which will be more romance and action heavy. I've got yet another plot twist coming up. I so do love those.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Masquerade: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

 **The Thirty Fourth Dance: Reality is a Nightmare**

* * *

 _Strange, I thought, how you can be living your dreams and your nightmares at the very same time."_

 _― Ransom Riggs_

* * *

"Thank you Luna, for agreeing to come talk to me," Hermione said as she set down a tray of tea and biscuits between her and the blonde who was sitting at the table.

"Of course. I sensed you were in distress. You had all these horrid pixies flying around your head. They were hammering away at it, making it come close to blowing up." Luna said this casually as she reached for one of the biscuits and dipped it into her cup of tea.

"Uh, right," Hermione didn't know what to really say to that. She was certain there were no fairies around her, but she was also certain that she was indeed coming close to blowing up if she didn't tell anyone her secret. Luna was frankly the only option, even if Ginny had some sort of suspicions on the matter.

"So, I assume this is about Bellatrix?" Luna asked as she took out her soggy biscuit and slathered some butter on it. Hermione tried not to gag in distaste as she watched the blonde bite into it.

"Yes, it's about her." Hermione slowly nodded her head and let out a soft sigh. She had thought she'd be fine telling Luna about her secret but now that the moment had arrived, it was proving to be hard to do so. Her hands began to shake so she wrapped them around her mug to distract herself.

"Hmm," Luna hummed thoughtfully as she dipped the other end of her biscuit into the tea. "Do you perhaps fancy her?"

Hermione's cheeks blushed at this and the urge to rebuke this was so strong, she could almost taste the excuse on her lips until she reminded herself that she was supposed to be telling Luna the truth. Well, most of it. There was no way she was going to talk about her dreams. They were too...intimate.

"Yes...I do fancy her," Hermione admitted, her voice cracking a little. She still couldn't believe it, but a part of her did, and even found it not that hard of a fact to accept. After all, Hermione craved intellectual stimulation; talking to people who were at the same caliber as her if not higher was something she liked. She found intelligence charming and Bellatrix had plenty of that. She was very smart and also superbly talented with a wand. There was so much she knew and that she could share and impart to Hermione. Not to mention she was attractive physically and her changed demeanor was a huge turn on. As much as Hermione was used to the dark witch's sharp tongue she knew the other was soft on the inside and just hiding it deep under her bluster and many facades.

"I guessed as much," Luna said. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell someone...talk to someone.."

"So why not Harry, or Ron, or Ginny?"

"They...well, I feel like they will all judge me for it, and I'm not ready for that yet. But I needed to tell someone or else I would lose my mind and end up saying something in the heat of the moment. I have all these conflicting thoughts inside me, and-"

"Don't worry, Hermione." Luna extended a hand and placed it on the brunette's arm. "I won't tell anyone and I certainly won't judge you. Love is love is love. That is what I believe."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed out and then launched into telling Luna how it all began. The blonde was respectfully quiet, listening to everything with a tilted head. At the end, she offered some advice, something that Hermione already knew but refused to think about.

"You have to face this head on. You can't avoid this. If you do, it will only get worse." Hermione had explained to Luna about the gifts that the judges had given them as well- it had sort of poured out of her. Luna had taken all the information in stride and not questioned anything the Gryffindor said. Which was an immense relief. If this had been Harry or Ginny, they would have been pestering her for details or questioning if what was said was true.

"I know I have to find a way to break Dorian's gift-" Hermione had conveniently left out just what exactly was in those dreams that his gift created, "But I don't know how." She did know how.

"You're really smart, I'm sure you can figure a way out that will get around any tricks he may have," Luna said confidently and with a warm smile at Hermione. But Hermione wasn't so sure. There was no way around something so blatant as sleeping with someone else in order to take away the gift.

Still, Hermione felt better, felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Talking to Luna had helped her immensely. "Thank you so much Luna. I really appreciate you coming over."

"My pleasure. I did really enjoy the biscuits." Then with that Luna took the whole tray of biscuits with her and left to go home. Hermione would have found that actions odd if she wasn't too busy being happy at finally letting out her worries. While she didn't have a solution, she felt more in control of her bottled up emotions. She got up, and with a newly cleared head, was finally able to attend to her ministry work.

The peace didn't last long.

* * *

To avoid the dreams, Hermione came up with a trick. She bought several draughts of sleeping potion. They would ensure she would slumber without dreaming. Or so she theorized. The first night was peaceful, and the first restful sleep she had received in a while. But upon the second night, Dorian's voice floated through the dark abyss of her mind.

"I really don't like this. Stop trying to play cheap tricks to get out of my gift. Take it or break it."

"I didn't ask for it!" Hermione cried at him but he merely shook his head, a grin tugging at his lips. It was never a good sign when he was angry but still cocky. It meant he had something hidden up his sleeve.

"Well, it matters not. Drinking such potions will only make waking up from these dreams harder." And then he poofed away.

"Bullocks," Hermione cursed, because he was right.

Already the dreamscape was forming and she found herself sucked into it. In it she was lying on the ground, rich carpet on her back and a dark figure straddling her lap. "Bellatrix?" she croaked out, her throat dry. She recognized this scene immediately- it was the infamous torture scene, where she had been tormented by Bellatrix in the Malfoy manor. She could make out past the raven haired witch's thick locks Lucius and Narcissa off to the side.

Why this scene? Why was Dorian showing her this?

"So, mudblood, where is the sword," Bellatrix asked, wand digging into the flesh of Hermione's neck. She swallowed heavily. What did she say to this?

"I don't know," she decided to stick to how it had gone in real life.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened. "I see," she hissed behind bared teeth. "Leave," she directed over her shoulder, eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Bellat-"

"I said leave!" she snarled out at her sister. "Unless you wish to incur the wrath of my wand as well. I have work to do on this pest here, and like art, torture is best done without interruptions."

"Very well," Narcissa said in a slightly shaky voice, and she left along with her husband, slowly shutting the door behind them.

Bellatrix waited until three heartbeats had passed before she let out a relieved sigh. "I was worried there for a moment."

"You? Worried?" Hermione cracked a smile.

"The situation isn't looking good. Harry and Ron have been captured and locked up. And I'm supposed to torture you until I can get answers. But I don't want to do that. We have to throw a little act. I 'torment' you for a bit, you get tired out, I lower my guard when you attack me and steal my wand and knock me out before running out and freeing your friends. How does that plan sound?" Bellatrix whispered hastily, eyes flickering from the door to Hermione and back, worried someone might come in or be listening in on them.

So it seemed Dorian was rewriting this memory for Hermione. But how was this relevant to his gift? How could he even make this sexual? That was highly improper.

"Can you pretend to scream?"

"I won't have to," Hermione found herself saying, "because I know you're good at what you do." She grinned coyly up at Bellatrix who smiled down briefly.

"Now's not the time for sexual jokes."

"We never have the time for sexual jokes, never mind actual sex," Hermione pouted.

"We will have all the time in the world as soon as we save the wizarding society," Bellatrix said gravely, but upon seeing Hermione's pouting face, leaned in and kissed her succinctly. The brunette's hands delved into raven locks, pulling the older woman closer.

They pulled apart slowly, eyes lidded heavily. "Hmmm, maybe there is a little bit of time for some fun before we go rescue your friends. Perhaps I can claim your cries of pleasure as cries of pain." She ran her wand down the front of Hermione's shirt causing the fabric to split apart revealing soft flesh.

Ah shit, and here Hermione was hoping to get away scot free. She tried to force herself to wake up but it was hard. Her mind was groggy and her body not responsive. Yet, she was determined. She wouldn't give up easily. Bellatrix's lips descended once more onto hers, tongues battling together as her wand went down lower and lower, until the shirt had been split down to her belly button. It bunched up around Hermione's sides but Bellatrix pulled it down, exposing her chest and stomach fully. She pushed her wand to the side and with hungry hands raked nails down Hermione's inviting skin.

Still, Hermione mentally fought to free herself before this could go any farther. She wouldn't give into Dorian's schemes. She wouldn't! She was soon rewarded for her efforts. Bright lights spotted her vision-the daylight streaming in through her windows. But breaking free of the draught was like breaking free from underwear. Her head swam and she felt breathless and wet. The dampness on her skin was only her sweat, for she had exerted quite an effort in waking up. She sat up, panting, head groggy.

She did it. She had. Something told her she wouldn't be so lucky next time.

"You won't succeed next time," Dorian hissed in her head before he disappeared along with the last vestiges of her dream.

Sleeping was too dangerous. Until she came up with a fool proof method of avoiding the dreams, she couldn't engage in resting. Ripping herself free from her tangled sheets, she would set upon researching common magical maladies such as cursed dreams.

The following day, having devoured all she had in her apartment's library, she went to Diagon Alley to peruse the public library there. She knew better books could be found in pureblood families or in bookstores, but a muggleborn like her wouldn't be welcome, and she preferred to save money if she could before she would spend it on books.

Searching through the sections, she couldn't help but wonder how Bellatrix was faring with the dreams. Was she having as much trouble as Hermione? Was she disgusted by them? Or did she...like them? Hermione blushed at the thought of that and shook her head to refocus herself. Her thoughts were running a bit sluggish today because she had stayed up tonight and even with the two cups of caffeine running through her veins, it couldn't beat having a full night of rest.

After a few more hours of searching, she decided to leave, a bit disgruntled that her venture had been useless. She supposed it was time to check out the book store, and if that didn't have anything, than it was time to beg Bellatrix to ask Narcissa to let her use the Malfoy library.

As Hermione was walking down the crowded street, she felt her heart beat slow down as her feet came to a pause. No...she couldn't be seeing right, could she? Her body felt cold, like she had been hit with an ice spell, because ten feet away from her by a lamppost were Bellatrix and...Hermione.

"What?" escaped from Hermione's frozen lips. Her eyes were wide and brows drawn up while she watched the raven haired witch extend a hand onto the lamppost and box other Hermione in, leaning in closer. The other Hermione was backed up into the lamp, hands clinging to the front of Bellatrix's dress. Both of their eyes fell shut as they leaned in and kissed so deeply and passionately that Hermione felt her face burn up.

What...what was going on?!

She had to be hallucinating. This couldn't be real. She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened them again, the two figures were gone.

Strange. Dorian's gift must be rubbing off on her. She hurried off to the book store, making a wide berth around the lamp.

The book store turned out to be more helpful. She found at least two books there on sleep curses, though a majority of the tales and reverse spells centered around the Spinning Wheel curse of Sleeping Beauty, whoever that was. Hermione had just thought her a simple Disney princess.

Guess she was real. _You learn something new each day_ Hermione mussed. Still, not much was in the books, except that apparently true love's kiss was an answer to breaking the curse. The way to break Dorian's gift was quite similar, beside the blatant fact that it was sex and not a kiss. Had Dorian perhaps been influenced by the story of Sleeping Beauty? There weren't a lot of sleeping curses wizardkind had come up with, so he must have been limited to this one. Could Hermione somehow trick the system? Could they fake...having sex?

The brunette's face flared up at that and she clamped her legs tight. Even the thought of faking it was quite scandalous and arousing.

Damn it, there had to be something they could do. Biting her lip, she downed the rest of her coffee and sighed out, using her wand to turn on her desk lamp. Night was approaching once more. And with it a messenger owl. It fluttered up to her window and she opened it up to receive his note.

"Thanks," she said and sent him back on his way after giving him a treat. Unfurling the scroll, she found it was a message from Kingsley. He was requesting a meeting with her tomorrow to discuss her initiative on reforming criminals. Was it really tomorrow? She could have sworn the meeting was scheduled for a later date. The issue with Bellatrix must have distracted her.

She got up from her chair and went to gather up some data, reports, and plans of buildings, so she could put together a good portfolio. The act took up most of the night, so when nine am arrived, Hermione appeared through the floo network at the ministry and went up to Kingsley's office.

"Good morning Hermione," the dark skinned man greeted from behind his desk. "Take a seat." She did. "Rough night?"

"Excuse me?" Where did he get such an idea?

"You look drained and you have bags under your eyes. I hope you didn't stay up late working on putting together something for me."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just sleeping a bit less, but not _not_ sleeping," she rushed out, laughing awkwardly at the end. Did she really have bags under her eyes? She cursed herself for not checking in the mirror before she left her apartment. "Here are the files with the latest updates. If you have any questions, let me know and I will be happy to explain." She handed the manila envelope to him and he took it, reading silently for a while.

She fidgeted in her seat in the meanwhile, the coffee she had drank before coming here making her antsy and wanting to jump around. Instead, she pulled out a hand mirror and looked in. Indeed she did have bags under her eyes. With her wand she cast a quick cover up spell. She was so focused on her own reflection, she didn't notice the reflection of someone else in her small mirror until they spoke.

"You're already pretty. You don't need to cover up. I'd like you bags, warts, moles, and all." Black clad arms wrapped around her, the raven haired witch nuzzling her nose into Hermione's neck.

Hermione jumped out of her seat, dropping her mirror. "Bellatrix!" she cried out, voice breathless. But no one was behind her. Had she imagined all that? But it had felt so real. She could still feel the warmth of Bellatrix's breath on her neck, the scent of her perfume clinging heavily to her skin.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Kingsley stood up, obvious worry written on his face.

"I-I thought," she swallowed, throat dry. Was she hallucinating from lack of sleep? Yes, that must be it. "I thought I saw someone behind me in the mirror." She bent down to awkwardly pick the mirror up and saw it was broken. What did they say about that? Seven years of bad luck?

"Not someone, but Bellatrix."

Hermione cringed at the fact he had caught that, but shook her head in admission.

He sighed out, took his seat again. Hermione took hers as well, using her wand to clean up the shards on the floor and dump them into the nearby rubbish bin. "I think you might need a break."

"What!" her eyes opened wide. "Why would you say that?"

"Hermione, we all know you work extremely hard, and you know we all care for you. So please, don't strain yourself. Working with such a dark witch must not be easy given her unstable nature. So if you ever feel like you need to step back, please do so. I can get someone to replace you, take over for you so you can recover."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. You don't need to worry about me. I can handle this."

Kingsley didn't look convinced but he nodded his head. "Very well. Now, I'd like to discuss something in section one paragraph two..."

* * *

For Hermione's next session with Bellatrix, she decided to ask her for permission to go retrieve some books that might help break the curse.

It had been awkward at first, going in to see the darker witch, and they had spent a good half hour talking to each other in stilted words and with eyes that never met. But once Hermione had voiced her idea-

"You want access to the Malfoy library? Again?"

"Of course I do. I need to find books on how to break Dorian's gift."

Bella's eyes finally landed on Hermione. She was looking at the younger girl like she had gone daft. "Are you mad? There's no way to break the judge's gifts until the conditions are fulfilled."

"Or that is what they want you to think," Hermione pointed out. "You won't know until you rule out all other possibilities, which is what I'm trying to do, but I cannot with my limited reading resources. Which, I would be grateful to have better access to." Hermione held out a quill and paper to Bellatrix. "Here, write to your sister and ask for assistance."

Bellatrix held the utensils but didn't move to use them. "Hermione," she said tiredly.

"Wha's wrong?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She found her fuse to be short nowadays and Bella was toeing it already. "Do you want to keep having these dreams?"

"Of course not!" Bellatrix spat out defensively. She did not want to come off as liking the dreams because that would imply too much about her true feelings towards a certain brunette. It was all the prompting the woman needed before she put the quill to paper, nose scrunching up as she came up with some sort of excuse on why she needed Hermione in Narcissa's library.

"Here," she shoved the paper at Hermione who took it without reading it, shoving it hastily into her purse.

"Thank you," she said and made a move to leave.

"Wait, you're going already? What happened to today's session?" Bellatrix hesitantly called out.

Hermione froze mid turn on her heel, eyeing the dark witch in surprise. "I didn't know you liked these sessions so much."

"I-I don't!" Bellatrix blustered. "But I need them to progress, don't I."

Hermione bit back a smile. How amusing and adorable. Bellatrix would never admit to liking these sessions ever, would she. Not even on pain of death. "Sorry, I don't have time today. I need to do something else."

Bellatrix's brows furrowed up, suspicion clouding her gaze. "Something's not right."

Hermione frowned, clutching the strap of her purse so as to protect the note in it in case Bellatrix had a sudden change of heart and tried to get it back. "What are you talking about?" She was itching to go already and to solve her and Bellatrix's issue.

"You never skip out on a session unless it's something important."

Bellatrix had a point there, but now was really not the time for a discussion, or for Bellatrix to suddenly sprout the desire to want to inquire on how Hermione was doing. She'd never asked before. "I'm fine. I am."

"Is Dorian's gift bothering you that much?"

Hermione exploded, her patience gone, and Bellatrix too spot on with hitting the crux of Hermione's problems. "Of course it bloody is! Isn't it bothering you? Because I can't bloody sleep at all!"

Bellatrix looked taken aback by the younger woman's anger. But she wouldn't cower from it for long. She took a step forward, anger and concern mixing in her black eyes. "You're not sleeping?"

"So what if I am not, I can't with his stupid gift!"

"You need to sleep, Hermione, even with the dreams. You need your rest."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I will if it's causing such issues! I don't like the dreams any better, but I think it's better to get some rest, than none at all!"

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it. I don't recall doing so!"

"Was has gotten into you," Bellatrix grit out.

"Oh, now when I do some screaming and yelling it's not fine, but when you do it all the damn time, it's just peachy!" Hermione was breathing hard now, cheeks red from exertion.

Bellatrix drew her lips into a smug smirk. "It's funny when you're the one whose boiling mad and I'm not."

"I'm done here," Hermione hissed out, because she wanted to get out and get some fresh air. She stormed out the door, not even saying goodbye to Bellatrix.

* * *

She hadn't found anything helpful in Narcissa's library which was a huge blow to her confidence and hope in ridding herself of these dreams. She hadn't slept in four days time now, and it was taking her toll. She regretted snapping at Bellatrix but she couldn't find it in herself to apologize because she knew if she went back, she'd only yell at her some more.

It was a good thing Ginny and Harry invited her out for dinner, because she was becoming stir crazy from sitting indoors and staring at books all day. She apparated over to a small restaurant tucked into the corner of a little used street. They were already there when she arrived, for she'd lost track of time due to all the reading and studying she'd been doing on a topic that gave her no hope to her current predicament.

"Hello Hermione," Harry and Ginny greeted in varying intonations, but their luster at seeing their friend died down when they saw how haggard she looked. "Did something happen?" Ginny asked seriously as Hermione sat down.

The brunette frowned at her. What was it with people asking if she was okay or not. She was fine! Just cause she had a bit of a frazzled appearance and some bags under her eyes, and that annoying twitch in her fingers, didn't mean she wasn't sleeping!

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Harry asked, and how did he know that?

"You're talking out loud," Ginny explained.

"Oh bullocks," Hermione sighed out, not having realized she was. Sometimes her thoughts blended in with outside reality and she had a hard time telling what was in her head and what was out. Wait, had they heard that? She gave them a good long look, but when they said nothing this time, just looked on at her expectantly for an answer, she nodded her head in satisfaction. "I'm just working hard."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "We know you...like to work hard," Harry started slowly, Ginny urging him on. "But please take a break from time to time. Your textbooks won't run away from you."

"Can we ask what is it that you're working on so feverishly?"

"No," Hermione curtly said and picked up the menu, done with this topic. She was starving. She hadn't had a proper meal in days. Or was it just from this morning. She couldn't recall. Time moved weirdly now. She wondered what she should get to eat. Lately, anything she ate hadn't been able to sate the gnawing sensation in her stomach, a sensation that wouldn't leave. It only got worse whenever she had her hallucinations. It was odd that that happened then.

Ginny was shocked. Hermione was never one for being rude, or for withholding from the projects she was working on. One couldn't get her to shut up normally. Something really bad must have happened. "Is this about...Ron?" the redhead hesitantly voiced. Hermione had said she didn't want to talk about her break up, insisting she was fine. But Ginny had to know. Maybe Hermione had just had a delayed response to it, and was now only feeling the affects.

This conclusion angered Hermione. She slammed her menu hard onto the table. "For the last time, it's not about Ron!"

Seeing the startled faces of her friends, she pulled the menu back up and buried her face into it, intent on picking out something good to eat. The three of them were silent as they went about selecting a meal. Occasionally, the table would rock back and forth and Hermione would have ignored that, if the giggling hadn't started.

"Would you stop that," she hissed out to Harry and Ginny.

"Stop what?" came Harry's perplexed voice.

"Rocking the table. And giggling."

"I'm not doing that." Harry's tones were stuck between confused and amused.

"Then who is?" Hermione growled out and lowered her menu, only to see a most usual sight on the table. Spread out along the tablecloths, flat on her back, was Hermione. The other one. And she was practically wearing nothing, robes open and bra clad chest heaving as she giggled lightly. Bellatrix was above her, eyes dark and hungry. Harry and Ginny sat on the other side of the table, unaware of all this. How could they not _see_ it?

When Bellatrix noticed Hermione's attentions on her, she glanced over and licked her lips. "Guess whose on the menu tonight. You." And then she dove forwards and kissed the Other Hermione deeply and soundly, the girl under her wrapping her arms up around her shoulders and holding on tightly. They began to moan together; wanton noises that made Hermione's cheeks blush.

Hermione's mouth fell open and she leapt up from her seat. She tried to say something, anything, but words wouldn't come out.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, rising to his feet at the obvious distress of his friend. Her eyes were open, and she was shaking, staring at something on top of the table.

But his words didn't register with her. She took to her feet and ran out, not once looking back, the moans of the two women following her out.

* * *

How many days could a person go without sleep before dying?

How many days had she been up?

She felt jumpy. She felt drugged.

Words ran together on paper. Everything was too bright. Too loud. It pissed her off!

And when she wasn't mad, or mumbling under her breath to herself, she was laughing at something dumb.

She had laughed at a slightly bent paper clip for three hours straight for Merlin's sake! She was losing her mind.

And the hallucinations, oh Merlin, the hallucinations. Those were the worst. No where was she safe from them. And they just kept getting closer and closer. She'd taken to locking herself up in her apartment, ignoring the concerned letters from her friends. She stayed in her room, afraid to even use the restroom for she had come in and seen Bellatrix and Other Hermione there, using her clean shower for dirty purposes.

They were taunting her with what she wanted, and what she should do to get rid of the curse, but of what she couldn't have. It was pure torture.

It had to stop. It had to. A loud crash turned her attentions from where she was huddled on her desk chair, looking at the wooden grains, to her bed. Bellatrix and Other Hermione were there, having knocked over a lamp in their haste to get into the bed. Other Hermione was already disrobed on top, Bellatrix laying hot kisses down the smooth planes of her neck and chest.

Hermione felt a fire burn in her stomach. She wished that she was the one under Bellatrix's hands; the one being subjected to her ministrations. At a sharp gasp from Other Hermione, the real brunette turned her face away, trying hard to control the hormones in her body. She couldn't do this anymore. Her mind was breaking down from lack of sleep, and her body was breaking down due to being tempted by desire.

The bed began to rock now, and she could feel the liquid heat in her trailing down her spine.

She just wanted the pain to go away. She just wanted to sleep again. But she couldn't. The only person who could help her fix this was Bellatrix. So with barely coherent thought, she went to Bellatrix's place. It took her three tries by apparation because the first two times she merely apparated herself into the bathroom.

She appeared in the middle of Bellatrix's bedroom where the woman sat in her armchair reading a book. She looked up from it, eyes narrowed at Hermione's haggard and unannounced state. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?" She put the book aside and got up, tentatively approaching Hermione whose red rimmed eyes followed her every move hungrily.

"We need...to sleep together," Hermione said timorously and with pain in her voice at admitting this.

"What!?" Bellatrix's eyes bulged out. "Have you gone daft?" That reaction was to be expected but the brunette was not backing down. Her life was a mess.

"We're both suffering from Dorian's magic. I can't go to sleep in fear of those..those dreams and neither can you! We can't not not sleep forever. Even sleeping potions don't work to keep the dreams away. And his gift has even expanded past the realm of sleep now. I'm having full blown hallucinations during the day and it's ruining my life!" Hermione screamed out. She was far too sleep deprived to care about keeping her voice down. She was a mess. Her eyes had bags that magic did nothing to remove. Her hair was frazzled, her skin pale and eyes bloodshot. She had also lost weight. She couldn't eat when all her body craved was sex. When all it wanted to eat was Bellatrix.

"That's none of my concern! Not my fault you're too weak to handle it!" Bellatrix scoffed, jutting her chin up.

Hermione's hand snaked out before she could stop herself and had slapped Bellatrix hard. The older witch barely had time to react to that before Hermione had grabbed her roughly by the chin and dragged her lips to hers. The kiss was mainly one sided, Hermione trying to force Bellatrix into a reaction. But the raven haired witch pushed angrily at Hermione's shoulders, wrenching her mouth free. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she stumbled back, suddenly aware of what she had done. "I don't know why...I can't...I just can't suffer like this anymore. It's tearing me apart. I can't focus on anything, or do anything, when all I want to do is you. I'm sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't force myself on you." Hermione hid her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

Bellatrix furrowed up her brows. She hated seeing Hermione in pain. Perhaps she had been too rash in making fun of the girl. She had never thought it was this bad for Hermione. Bellatrix was used to suffering so she could take it, but Hermione was delicate, still young. She didn't know how truly badly it hurt to destroy feelings of love; how love could be worse than any torment possible.

"I just...Dorian said once we consummated our love it would work. Everything would go back to normal. I just want everything to be normal once more." Hermione's voice sounded like it was on the cusp of breaking. She was ashamed in herself. She couldn't believe she had acted so vilely!

Bellatrix tentatively reached out to the girl and pulled her hands away from her face. A face, twisted up in anguish and covered in tears, stared back at her. She didn't want Hermione to be in pain. In pain, a pain that somehow Bella was causing. She didn't want Hermione to ever be hurt at her hand, but it seemed Bellatrix didn't have to move her hand to cause harm to the other. "I've never slept with another woman before," Bellatrix softly whispered, her voice shaking with the implication of what she was suggesting.

"Me either," Hermione said as Bellatrix's hands slowly moved from the brunette's thin wrists to her chin to cup it. _Except for in our dreams,_ they both thought in unison.

"I hope you won't regret this," Bellatrix searched Hermione's eyes but when all she saw was quiet resignation and acceptance, she leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was soft and slow and Bellatrix could taste Hermione's tears on it. They were salty and they kept falling quietly as together their lips continued to map out their suffering.

"Let's just get this over with," Hermione husked and together they made way for the bed.

 **A/N: A bit of an evil cliff hanger but I wasn't satisfied with what I had written for their first scene together and I want to rework it. It shouldn't take as long as this chapter to come out since it's minor edits here and there.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Masquerade Act Three: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

 **The Thirty Fifth Dance: Naughty Naughty, Teasing my Brain**

* * *

 _Let the beauty of what you love be what you do._

 _-Rumi_

* * *

 **A/N: Still not completely satisfied with my writing, but I don't wanna make you guys wait any longer for this chapter. So here it finally is.**

Hermione hit the bed first, bouncing lightly before Bellatrix settled over her, pinning her down with her supple body, heat on heat. She was like a panther; sleek, black, and with a hunger in her eyes as she pounced forth. Hermione was the trapped meal, all too eager to meet their death, one brought of lips barely concealing sharp canines, and fingers that clawed and clutched at her flesh, marking her as property. Their lips came together, growing more fevered in their ministrations as they got more into their actions, more into the heat of the moment. Bellatrix's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Hermione's collared shirt and the brunette reached up to help her, chuckling at Bellatrix's apparent nervousness. Hermione was nervous too, but slowly her nerves were leaving her as warmth began to pool between her legs and the blood left her brain, making it harder for her to think.

Unbuttoned, the shirt went off to the side of the bed, Hermione lifting her arms up to help speed up the process. Goosebumps erupted across her chest in the sudden cold and she shivered in reaction. Bellatrix remedied that with her lips which were like hot brands, searing Hermione wherever they touched her, kisses falling lightly on her neck and collarbone but unable to touch her breasts. The bra was in the way.

"Take off my bra," she urged Bellatrix, slightly breathless. The older witch complied, finding the back and snapping it free. The bra joined the forgotten shirt on the floor. Bellatrix lowered her head back to Hermione's chest and took one turgid peak in her mouth, biting down on it experimentally.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped out as her lower back left the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" Bellatrix panicked, moving back. Hermione grabbed onto her.

"No, no you didn't. That felt good. Keep doing that." Hermione found it hard to speak full sentences. Her mind was hazy and her body was buzzing and she was in disbelief that this was actually happening right now. She and Bellatrix were about to have sex. If anyone had asked Hermione if she could see herself doing this nearly a year after the wizarding war ended, she would have been horrified and offended by that question. But now, now it was something she had to do in order to lift Dorian's curse on her. She'd already killed a man for the sake of getting her life back; jumping into bed with her old arch nemesis surely wasn't the worst thing to occur. And it certainly didn't feel like the end of the world; it felt good. Especially the way Bellatrix was rolling Hermione's nipple around with her tongue.

Each roll was sending small bolts straight down into her core that translated into wet heat, and she held on tightly to the older woman's shoulder with one hand, other hand in her curls, urging her on. One of Bellatrix's hand's was slowly making its way down Hermione's side, raising goosebumps in its path. It stopped on the top of Hermione's pants, questioningly stroking the button there.

"Go for it," Hermione gave the green light, nearly rubbing her thighs together in excitement at the prospect of getting some much needed relief. How many times had she dreamed of this? Too many times. And now it was finally happening. She could barely contain her anticipation. Could barely contain her want. She needed these pants off of her or else she would burst.

Bellatrix picked up her head and looked Hermione in the eye, needing to be sure. "Are you-"

"Bellatrix I swear to Merlin if you don't put your fingers to good use," Hermione threatened, her words ending in a whimper as rocked her hips up, meeting those of the dark witch's. She needed friction or she was going to explode; all those days of the hallucinations and the want in them had accumulated to such a point that if Hermione was in the middle of a battle field right now she would have dropped everything just to fuck even if it meant her friends were in danger.

Bellatrix let out a hiss as Hermione's hips meet hers and her eyes flickered shut momentarily. She could feel how hot the brunette was through the thin fabric of her pants and it made Bellatrix doubt if she would even know for sure how to give Hermione what she wanted. In Bellatrix's dreams it had always been the younger girl who had taken charge, Bellatrix merely mimicking her moves. But Hermione didn't want to be the one in charge here, so it was up to Bellatrix to do so.

"Merlin, calm down. Keep your pants on," Bellatrix chuckled, trying to act more confident about this situation as she tried to keep her hips from pressing down and rocking on the other girl's. She was dangerously turned on and in such a short span of time. She had never felt like this before; the intensity of it leaving her breathless and fighting to remain in possession of her senses.

"I'm not trying to keep them on," Hermione hissed, rocking her hips up again. "I want them off."

Bellatrix bit her lip to keep back the wave of arousal that threatened to make her groan out loud. Merlin, she still couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to fuck the golden girl. An ex-death eater like her, fucking the purest of people. But she had to do it, to stop Hermione from suffering Dorian's curse. "Alright, alright," she gave Hermione a gentle kiss on the nose. "I'm taking them off." She unbuttoned the pants and slowly began to slide them down Hermione's hips but Hermione wasn't having any of that. Impatiently she kicked them off, leaving her in only her underwear.

"Pink," Bellatrix smirked as she took in the sight of pale smooth thighs, letting her fingers trace gently over the hipbone, a hipbone she wanted to bite down on. Hermione always did like that dreadful color.

Hermione bucked her hips up once more and this time Bellatrix could feel the younger girl's wetness against her thigh. "And wet," she gasped out involuntarily, her free hand clawing on the bed sheets next to Hermione's head to stop herself from moaning. Deciding that Hermione was getting too impatient, and that she wasn't going to last much longer if the brunette was going to continuously rock into her, Bellatrix leaned down and kissed her as her right hand began to draw patterns on the wet spot that was growing larger and larger on the younger girl's panties. Somehow, Bellatrix's body knew what to do as she settled more into the moment. It was like her body was picking up and responding to Hermione's needs. She knew just how to rub to get the brunette riled up even more. Bellatrix wondered briefly if this was partially due to Dorian's gift but soon her thoughts went hazy as Hermione begged entrance to Bellatrix's mouth.

Hermione intertwined her tongue with Bellatrix's, tasting her, sucking up her tongue, teasingly scrapping her teeth on it gently. Bellatrix let out a low groan that reverberated in Hermione's lower abdomen as teeth met her tongue. It made Hermione want Bellatrix in her and now. It had to be in this instant; Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing Bellatrix's hand desperately with her own she guided it past the sheer lace of her underwear. Bellatrix let out a gasp as her fingers touched slick heat and were pushed deep inside. Hermione's back arched up off the bed at first touch and her free hand's nails sunk into the exposed flesh on Bellatrix's shoulder as she tried to ground herself, the pleasure leaving her light headed and vision slightly tinged at the edges with white.

She must have said something but she couldn't remember. Everything was strictly on autopilot, her body moving on it's own. All that she was aware of was the sensation of Bellatrix on top of her, of her in her, and of how good it all felt. She felt like she was being filled with love, a gut wrenching hot one that her twisting on the sheets, gasping for breath, uttering demands for Bellatrix to go harder.

Bellatrix had never thought she'd ever see the usually eloquent Hermione reduced to moans and breathy one word phrases. Ever see the so composed and prudish girl completely falling apart and letting out such wanton cries. And it was arousing, so much so that her thighs were currently soaked and her core literally screamed at her to touch herself but she didn't, because she wanted this to be about Hermione.

"Harder, harder," Hermione begged, her eyes half lidded, her hair spread in a halo around her. In the half light from the windows her skin glowed with an unearthly sheen, her cheeks and lips rosy. "Please," the brunette gripped Bellatrix's shoulder hard; it was sure to have bruises tomorrow but the older woman didn't care. Hearing Hermione beg like that brought a tremendous rush of heat and her insides trembled. Pure liquid that threatened to spill out. She could barely keep herself up anymore and she sucked in her bottom lip, tasting Hermione, her sweet innocent taste of vanilla and chai. Oh Merlin, she was going to fall apart and just from this little; Dorian's magic must have had a stronger hold on her than previously thought. But she couldn't break down; not yet. She had to give Hermione what she wanted first.

Bellatrix did as asked, adding an extra finger and pumping in hard, the brunette's hips chasing after her fingers hungrily. Bellatrix could feel Hermione's walls tightening around her fingers and knew the girl was close. So she crooked her fingers and Hermione's body stiffened up as her orgasm finally hit her. It was like losing all of her senses for a full second or two as warmth filled her body, a sort of comforting feeling that made her feel whole. As she spilled all over Bellatrix's hand with a loud cry, she pulled on the woman's face with limbs that felt like fluffy cotton and bit down hard on the others lip as she rode out the rest of her high.

The sudden bite, hard enough that it drew blood, along with the combination of watching Hermione completely unravel underneath her almost brought Bellatrix over the edge for a much needed release. But when Hermione recovered, her hand ventured its way under Bellatrix's dress as her tongue traced a delicate path up the tendon of Bellatrix's neck before it sucked hard on the spot below her jawbone. The dark witch reveled in the feel of Hermione's hot mouth of her, of limber fingers gathering the moisture between her legs as the brunette's thumb played with her clit. Thinking was hard, as was breathing steadily, her breathes bursting out between open lips.

Hermione began to pick up her pace, dipping in her fingers before retreating them. She had wanted this, still wanted this, but could she live up to the expectations? Could she make Bellatrix feel good? Hermione was still young, and she'd never had sex with anyone before, not even Krum. She just wanted to make Bella feel good. She knew she was talented in many things, like debating, and chastising people...so perhaps her mouth was more skilled? They always did say her oration skills were mention worthy.

Slowly she disentangled her mouth from Bella's neck and slide her way under Bellatrix, eager for a taste of her.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked, voice husky and body missing Hermione's warmth on her.

"Putting my mouth to good use. They always did say I talk too much," Hermione said coyly and then she gave an experimental lick causing a full body shudder to occur in the older witch. The older witch tasted like spice and dark berries, like pure lust. It was a taste Hermione could easily get addicted to.

Bellatrix held up her skirts with one hand, other hand in a vice like grip on the headboard so she could hold herself up. Hermione's hands on her thighs spread her apart more, thumbs massaging the skin there in circles. Now it was Hermione's turn to be the predator and Bellatrix the prey. She was the lioness, claiming what was hers with her lips and heart.

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered shut as her hips rocked back and forth in time to Hermione's tongue strokes. In all her years of existence, she never could have imagined the golden girl underneath her, eating her out furiously. And she was so good at it. Her tongue did strokes, letters, and then curled up right into her and Bellatrix's stomach finally clenched in intense pleasure as she finally came, dripping down all over Hermione's chin, gripping the headboard hard until her knuckles turned white. She let out a deep low moan and closed her eyes as fell on top of the younger girl, her body unable to support her anymore and tingling all over like live wires were hidden under her skin.

They lay there for a while, just regaining their breath's and basking in the afterglow. Hermione's hand found its way into Bellatrix's curls as the older woman regained some of the strength in her body and slid off of her with a rustle of fabric.

"It's not fair how you got to keep your clothes on the whole time," Hermione murmured as her fingers threaded gently through thick black curls, curls that were so soft and touchable. They lay on their backs on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Really? That's the first thing you say after sex?" Bellatrix huffed without any offense. "And for the record, you were too impatient to keep your clothes on. If I had taken any more time than I did you would have killed me." The older woman chuckled at this.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed sleepily. She wondered if the magic had worn off now. If they would be back to normal. Perhaps it was a matter of time. Maybe if she slept on it it would be all done when she awoke. Her body felt spent and boneless after her amorous activity and she dragged the covers over herself and Bellatrix before she snuggled under them and closed her eyes, draping an arm around Bellatrix's waist and bringing her closer.

Bellatrix huffed in irritation at this but couldn't bring herself to push Hermione away. Right now she felt...happy and she allowed herself a small smile, one she was sure the other wouldn't notice in the dark of the room. Then she turned around to face the other girl, Hermione responding to this motion by resting her face on Bellatrix's collarbone, her soft breaths tickling. Was the spell over? Bellatrix wondered. If so, she didn't feel any revulsion yet. When would it come? When would the guilt set in? As she contemplated this, slowly her lids lowered and she fell asleep.

That was the first night they slept without any dreams.

And the first time Hermione had been able to sleep in a while.

* * *

They slept through the night and when they woke up in the morning it was at the same time. Somehow in their sleep they had shifted and were cradled even closer to one another than before, legs intertwined together and holding hands. Hermione stared at Bellatrix, the shafts of early morning light highlighting her royal cheekbones, and making her dark eyes seem brighter. Her lashes were heavy with sleep, eyes never leaving as she took in Hermione's face, the both of them sizing each other up, wondering if now things would be back to normal. It was like looking at Bella in a new light.

But as Hermione noted the dried blood on Bellatrix's lower lip, images of last night filled her head and heat flooded between her legs, and she knew. She knew that what Dorian spoke had been the truth. She picked up one hand and traced the outline of Bella's jaw, feeling affection bubble in her chest as Bellatrix's lips parted ever so slightly at the touch, her lids lowering minutely. But a moment later her eyes shot wide open in realization at her own reaction.

"Dorian was right," Hermione said softly, bitterly, and with a tinge of regret. This attraction between themselves wasn't a result of any magic they could find. It came from within; it had grown organically. So Hermione rolled Bellatrix over again and immersed herself in the taste of the raven haired witch's flesh knowing she had nothing more to lose. And Bellatrix offered up her neck eagerly.

They had already sinned, had disappeared into the abyss. What would one more time hurt?

* * *

It was midday by the time they finished and both were thoroughly covered in marks. As Bellatrix tied up her corset, Hermione pulled out her wand and did her best to put a glamour spell on the other woman's neck to cover them up, though she was sad to see them go. They mapped out the precious moments they had spent together, reveling in drawn out, feather light caresses, or rough and sudden touches. Mostly it meant that now they would have to face whatever this was with a sober and clear mind.

As Hermione removed the wand from Bellatrix's neck with a sigh, the older woman looked up, finishing up her last lace. "We have to talk about this," she announced, surprising Hermione with those words.

"What?" Bellatrix arched a brow at Hermione's high up brows and slightly agape mouth. "I knew you were going to say it so I figured I should say it first." She got up from the bed, which was freshly made but which no doubt would need its sheets washed because of all the...activities performed on it. Hermione hadn't even known she was into such things until she had tried them.

"Well, you're not wrong. I was going to suggest that, but you do know why, right."

Hermione watched as Bellatrix went over to her desk mirror and began to comb through her hair, fixing it to match her image.

"Of course. Because it turns out that little scoundrel Dorian was right and we indeed have an attraction to one another. And chemistry. Lots of it." Bellatrix's voice lowered on that; she couldn't help it. She hadn't felt this turned on with anyone before, and Hermione always managed to get her into that mood at the snap of a finger. It was ridiculous really. A nearly forty year old woman falling to bits because of some youngster half her age. Her comb stilled as the image of Hermione riding her thigh made her legs feel a bit weak.

"Yea, well," Hermione coughed here, her cheeks flushing as she remembered their recent activities. "It's uh, what do we do now?"

Bellatrix shrugged, resuming her combing. "We never do it again."

"What?" burst out of Hermione's mouth at that casual answer before she could stop herself. "You-you-" she sputtered, waving her hands around. Bellatrix turned on her heel, arching her brow. "Don't tell me you were expecting a repeat? And in which world would that be okay? Certainly not this one."

"So you want us to forget everything we just went through?" Hermione asked, her voice soft and weak. Bellatrix made sure to keep her gaze hard, her emotions off of her face.

"Yes."

"Why?" Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. But she should have expected it. It was the right choice after all. Yet she hadn't wanted that. She had never felt this connected to someone before; so in tune. When they moved together in bed it was like it was what their bodies had been meant to do. It felt more right than anything Hermione had ever felt, even when she knew all the answers to the questions on a test. Even more right than fighting Voldemort had been. She didn't want to lose this feeling.

"It's for the best." Bellatrix's face was hard but Hermione could see a glimmer of something in her eyes. Something she wasn't sharing.

"But I don't want that. And I know you don't either."

Bellatrix let out a cruel laugh, something Hermione hadn't heard in a while, had forgot was even possible to come from this woman. "I only did this to indulge your vapid fantasies. It was nothing more than a meaningless toss in the sack for me. And I won't be bothered to repeat the favor for you. Get a grip. I'm a death eater. You should be ashamed to even have touched me like you did." It was pain. Pain in Bellatrix's eyes as she lied about her feelings. But why was she lying?

"No, you can say what you want but you won't convince me of your falsities. You're just afraid of what will happen, but you don't have to be." At this Hermione took a step forward and then another, drawing closer to Bellatrix until she was an inch from her. Bellatrix's hand stilled on her comb and Hermione slowly untangled it from her hand, placing it on the desk behind her back. "I want to be with you Bellatrix, world be damned and what they think." She said this slowly, dragging her thumb up to pass it over the older woman's bottom lip. "But I won't lie. I'm scared. Really scared. Yet my feelings for you override my fear, because I know as long as I have you it will be okay. I can conquer anything. And I have so much more to lose. So much more," at this Hermione let out a wry laugh. "My friends, my reputation, my future, my project. But I'm going to risk it all for you."

"Then you are very stupid and naive," Bellatrix shot back.

"Maybe I am. But I don't care. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to be happy."

"Being with me won't give you the happiness you seek," Bellatrix swallowed harshly and looked down, unable to meet Hermione's eyes. She looked to be thinking about something in the past. Hermione didn't know what it could be but she would ask about it later. Had someone told this to Bellatrix that made her think this?

"Then give me a chance to prove you wrong," Hermione wagered, her voice soft and she took the last step between the two of them, sealing the pact with a soft kiss. That kiss quickly turned into something more as Bellatrix's hands made their way without her consent to grasp Hermione's face. A tongue prodded Hermione's lips and she opened them accepting the tongue gratefully. Their breaths grew more shallow as they hands began to roam over their bodies, teasingly ghosting over hips or under the breast. It was only when the vase on top of the desk fell off and shattered that drew them back to the present. They pulled apart, and Bellatrix suddenly found herself sitting on the counter, Hermione's hand snaked up under her dress. She cast a look at Hermione who shrugged apologetically, her cheeks flushed red as she pulled her hand back. Bellatrix sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do now? She had tried to dissuade Hermione from pursuing this-she didn't want the girl to have any regrets- but the girl was devilishly stubborn and kind hearted.

She traced the contours of Hermione's face and couldn't help from giving her a sad look. She knew this attraction between them couldn't end positively. Not in this world. Maybe not ever.

* * *

After all that had transpired in the bedroom, it was almost hard going back to acting normally. Hermione wanted to hover near Bellatrix, wanted to touch her, to kiss her, but she couldn't. Not with the aurors around. Even in the privacy of Bellatrix's house there was none. Only the bedroom was safe but Hermione couldn't go there for hours on end. It would be too suspicious.

So she tried her best to portray an image of normalcy and she could tell Bellatrix was doing the same, or trying to do so. But she would slip up, accidentally holding on too long when Hermione passed her something, or looking at her with unabashed adoration for long periods of time. Thankfully, they still had their reform outings. In the muggle world no one knew who they really where. There they could be themselves, could indulge in touches, in sweet kisses. They could go on dates, pretend they were just regular people and not an ex-death eater and golden girl.

The first date Hermione took Bellatrix on was to the gardens. They walked arm in arm down the rows of flowers, drinking in the sweet scents, admiring the vibrant colors. They didn't have to talk, just being next to each other was good enough. Bellatrix would make a snappish remark about some of the funnier flower names and Hermione would laugh then, but the soundtrack of their conversation was held with the beats of their hearts and the small glances they threw at each other.

They had accepted their attraction to one another; they had to, given the pivotal act of not only sleeping once together but thrice in a row. They didn't find a point in arguing about it. But was there more to it? More to their relationship than they both could grasp? And yes, they were dating whether Bellatrix liked it or not. Hermione wasn't going to be one of those girls, girls who only slept with others. She wanted a proper relationship and even though she had gotten it backwards, by sleeping with Bellatrix first, she insisted on continuing the rest of the courtship properly.

Bellatrix always gave resistance when it came to their relationship but Hermione chalked it up to the woman fearing hurting Hermione somehow and thus not wanting to delve deeper into it. The brunette had to reassure Bella she knew what she was doing and that this was what she wanted.

They wandered a way down the trails of the garden, passing by another couple who was walking hand in hand, and settled down on a bench in front of an algae covered lake. Birds chirped somewhere off to the side as bugs played a soft song. It was quiet here, away from the other patrons of the garden.

Hermione rested her head on Bellatrix's shoulder as their intertwined hands played with one another.

"We can't keep doing this," Bellatrix said softly and Hermione briefly closed her eyes. She should have known the woman's self doubts wouldn't leave her alone. "Someone's bound to find out about us dating. Or that something isn't as it was between us. I personally don't care. I can't possibly lose anything anymore. What are they gonna take from me? I don't even have a freedom for them to take. But for you-"

"Bella, I know," Bellatrix's nickname came easily spilling out from Hermione's lips. She hadn't realized when she had started calling the other this. It just felt so natural. "I'm working on something...so don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

At this Bellatrix shifted away and Hermione had to pick up her head to look at Bellatrix's worried face. "Are you planning on telling them?" Her voice was horrified.

Hermione sighed. "I...I've contemplated that option. It seems the best to let them know before they find out on their own." Hermione was honestly aghast at the thought of doing so. After all, she had tried to keep her true feelings hidden from her friends for so long. But now that she was sitting on a secret so huge...there was no conceivable way to keep it hidden. And she'd rather tell them about it than have them find out themselves and jump to the worst conclusions.

"I'd rather you didn't have to tell them." Both of them could garner what the reaction would be. It wouldn't be nice. It would be ugly. Uglier than Peter Pettigrew's overbite.

"You said it yourself, we can't hide this forever. But for now, I just want us to enjoy it and to not worry about it. I'm so tired of worrying over everything. Why can't I have one assured thing in my life that I don't have to stress over," Hermione said this more to herself and Bellatrix squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then she leaned in and kissed Hermione gently; once she did it was like a spell had fallen over them and they couldn't stop from continuing.

The brunette immediately deepened the kiss, having to draw Bellatrix more into the kiss. When Bellatrix kissed it was gentle, almost like she was apologizing. Hermione didn't understand the other's need to treat her so carefully. She knew the other could be aggressive, could be so much rougher if she wanted to, and Hermione needed that. Strangely enough she wanted teeth and heat where she had always thought she would want sweet and tender touches; she wanted to feel alive. Hands cupped Bellatrix's face as she straddled her lap, breathing shallowly as her teeth nipped playfully at Bellatrix's lower lip. Bellatrix was wearing muggle clothes right now so it made it easier to trail a hand under her shirt and onto the small of her back.

"Hermione," Bellatrix groaned reluctantly as she disentangled their lips. "We're in public right now."

"We don't have to be," Hermione suggested deviously. "I could apparate us out of here." She pressed hot kisses down the other's neck and the woman's eyes shut close as the hand under her shirt roamed up higher and higher until it cupped a breast. Her own hands rested on Hermione's hips, dragging her closer so that she could feel the warmth of the girl's core.

"Fine," Bellatrix breathed out. Once they started they couldn't stop. It was something they were coming to realize but couldn't feel too bothered about it because it felt good. The two of them got up and Hermione apparated them away to Bellatrix's prison house. They materialized in front of the steps where an auror stood.

"Back so early?" He asked, eyeing their conjoined hands. They let go, Hermione clearing her throat so she could speak more evenly.

"Yes. We forgot something in the house." Then she roughly pushed past him, impatient to get upstairs, Bellatrix hot on her trail. Hermione had just managed to lock the door and cast a silencing spell on it before the two of them resumed kissing, backing up to the bed. This time Bellatrix ended up on the bottom, Hermione straddling her lap. The younger girl took off her top and bra in hurried motions.

"You know, I think I like this view of you on top of me," Bellatrix grinned sultrily as she ran her hands up Hermione's soft stomach up to her breasts, cupping them lightly. Hermione placed her hands over Bellatrix's and squeezed hard, letting out a groan at the touch. Her hips rocked into Bellatrix's, and Bellatrix trailed one hand down to the button on the jeans. Undoing them she slipped one hand underneath, her fingers meeting Hermione's drenched underwear, while her other hand continued to work at Hermione's breast, kneading it harshly. Hermione's eyes closed at this as the fingers pushed the lace of her panties aside and dipped teasingly into her. "Bellatrix," she growled out in warning as the woman repeated this action twice more, going tauntingly deeper and deeper on each touch but not deep enough.

"What? Is something wrong?" Bellatrix smirked breathlessly.

Hermione bent down and bit Bellatrix's neck hard in answer.

Bellatrix tried to stifle a moan at the sudden delicious pain that made shivers run down her spine. She chuckled deeply when she recovered. It always amazed her how aggressive the other girl got when it came to bed. She had wanted to treat the girl kindly, afraid of hurting her or pushing her too far, but Hermione was always the one pushing the both of them further off of the edge. Demanding more, baiting Bella into action.

So Bellatrix gave it to her. She roughly rammed her fingers into Hermione's core and the girl gave a loud cry of pleasure at the touch, followed by breathy moans of pleasure as Bellatrix began to pick up the pace. She couldn't hold herself up at this, slowly lowering herself onto Bellatrix, lips attacking the pale neck in front of her and left hand coming down and slipping into Bellatrix's pants. Hermione didn't bother to tease-she got right to it, bypassing the underwear, parting the others slit and rubbing furiously.

"Oh," was all Bellatrix could manage out, her thighs spreading apart so to give the other more space to work with. She felt hot, too hot, her senses blacking out as all she could focus on was the heat on her palm and the wetness that spilled out of Hermione, and the heat between her own thighs and the nimble fingers entering her, stroking her nerves just right.

Their bodies writhed on top of each other, melting and coming back alive at each touch, with each groan.

Hermione was the first to reach the edge and she came with a shudder, biting down hard on Bellatrix's collarbone to stifle her loud moan. Her hand stuttered inside of Bellatrix as she lost track of her movements. It felt as good as it did every time. Her vision going white, her body feeling feather light. She couldn't get enough of this feeling. It was like an addiction.

Seeing Hermione had recovered, the girl removing her teeth from where they were embedded and had drawn blood in Bellatrix's collarbone, the older woman flipped her over, taking the opportunity to kick her own pants off.

Hermione resumed her ministrations, having more space to do so now. She began to aggressively move in and out, Bellatrix rocking into Hermione with each thrust. She held onto the girls shoulders to hold on to her sanity. She felt like she was going to lose control over herself soon. She could feel the orgasm building up like a wave; coming to wash her away. She was so wet she had dripped down her thighs and it was only increasing, Hermione's hand moving in and out easily thanks to this.

Hermione stroked Bellatrix's face as the older woman buried her face into the brunette's neck, just trying to focus on breathing, unable to do anything else. She always felt her orgasms were going to overcome her, and it was always Hermione's fault. Their chemistry was too good. It made Bellatrix lose control of her body, something that frightened her but it was something she was unable to stop from happening.

Then Hermione slipped in another finger and Bellatrix came, her nails digging into Hermione's flesh as she moaned low and long into Hermione's neck, her chest heaving in exertion. Hermione slowed down her pace so Bellatrix could come down from her high smoothly.

When the older witch was more cognizant she lazily kissed her partner.

"Do you think we could squeeze in an extra round?" Hermione asked huskily, her voice low with sex.

"Not if we really want to risk it," Bellatrix replied. "We should probably make ourselves decent once more." With much reluctance Bellatrix untangled herself from Hermione's warm embrace, the hand in her slipping out with a wet noise. Hermione hated the separation and wished they could lounge on the bed and bask in each others presence but she knew they'd only be questioned if that was the case. Dressing quickly with magic, Hermione gave Bellatrix a sad gaze. It would be a whole day before she saw the raven haired witch again.

"What's the plan for Friday?" Bellatrix asked as she dawdled by Hermione's side, stroking her arms up and down, eliciting goosebumps over the brunette's skin.

"Looking forward to visiting the muggle world?" Hermione raised a teasing eyebrow as she twisted her arms around the back of Bellatrix's neck, drawing her closer.

"If by muggle world you're referring to whats between your legs, then yes," Bellatrix smirked, her full lips rising up in a perfect curl.

Hermione flushed at her words, willing her libido to calm down. They had already had sex, there wasn't time for anymore. _Bad Hermione,_ she scolded herself and settled for kissing the other lightly on the lips. "See you Friday. And it's a surprise what we're doing." Then she left, so happy inside that it all threatened to spill out.

 **A/N: One more chapter until this arc is over. Unfortunately, I haven't really had a chance to plan out or write the fourth arc so I have no idea when I'll be putting it up. I'm hoping it'll go up soon.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Masquerade: The Veneer of Thalia and Melpomene**

 **The Thirty Sixth Dance: A Shady Conclusion**

* * *

"One is never afraid of the unknown; one is afraid of the known coming to an end."- anonymous

* * *

Hermione wanted to take Bellatrix out on a date to this Japanese restaurant she really loved. It was this little hole in the wall where one could order good quality sushi, or a steaming bowl of ramen on a cold blustery day, or have some sake to make warm toasts to. Hermione had only ever been there twice but she loved the feel of it. It was never too crowded and the space was small, making it intimate and private despite how close together the tables and chairs were set.

The first time Hermione had been there, it had been when she was off from Hogwarts, summer of her fifth year. She had been wandering muggle London when she'd come across it. And she'd gone again her sixth year with Ron, though the boy had looked a little green around the gills at trying raw squid. But given the chaos and the battle during her seventh year, she hadn't had time to head back until now. She was hoping to rewrite her memories of Ron in the restaurant with memories of Bellatrix and of the time they would merrily spend there.

"You muggles eat raw uncooked food?" Bellatrix had mumbled in curiosity as she perused the menu in front of her. She was wearing a black turtleneck along with some comfortable pants, the black ink of her curls blending into her top. Neither her or Hermione had bothered to dress up too spectacularly for this date, given as they had no more need to impress each other.

"Not all of us do; it's cultural to others. This is more typical of Japanese cuisine than it is of the British to eat." Hermione explained as she unfolded her napkin across her lap. "I wanted you to try something new, try something that you've been reading about in those books of yours." Hermione had assigned Bellatrix reading on the cultural dishes of nations around the world. Unlike witches, muggles had a variety of cultures that spanned years and a myriad of landscapes. Hermione could count on one hand different 'cultural' sections of magic society whereas with muggle culture new things came to light almost each day.

"I suppose I could try it," and it was a testament to how much progress Bellatrix had made in saturating herself with muggle culture that she only had her lip curled upwards in slight distaste and as protection to her pride; she didn't want to come off as too eager to abate her prickly and hard to convince tendencies.

"I'm glad," Hermione smiled softly and Bellatrix flicked her eyes up from the menu momentarily to soak in the warm smile before her own lips settled down into a smile of her own.

"But I'm not finishing it if I don't like it," she added because there was no way she was going to eat something that tasted disgusting. She had a highly refined taste palate after all.

"I'll still be glad either way," Hermione commented because she really truly would. She wished somebody could come see this, come see the progress Bellatrix had made in just a short seven months. All the negative beliefs (well, most of them as Hermione was sure there was still a lot to cover) had nearly been stamped out without taking anything away from Bellatrix's character. She was still the same sassy and biting but intelligent woman. Just a lot less narrow minded.

The waiter came around and took their orders and as they sat there they talked about anything and everything. "Have you ever been to a tropical place before?" Hermione asked, already making grand designs of going to a beach together with Bellatrix even though she knew it was too soon for such wistful dreams.

"No, only ever dreary England. And a bit of Ireland and Wales," Bellatrix responded with, picking up the chopsticks and eyeing them warily.

"Would you be interested in going somewhere out of the country for a change?"

"Like where?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not quite sure yet. The Bahamas would be a nice place to start." Speaking of such things made Hermione feel...domestic for some reason. Like everything in her life was finally settling down, falling into place. The chaos of her return to life could finally be broken and she could do the things she had wanted to without worry of something coming to block her ventures.

"And what's there?" Bellatrix asked, sniffing the soy sauce in the little dish by her side and Hermione had to stifle back a laugh at Bellatrix's sour expression at the smell.

"A lot of beaches and sun, and just relaxation in general. Plus, good drinks."

Bellatrix's lips widened in a grin. "Drinks, you say?" she arched a brow. "I never say no to good drinks."

Hermione felt a thrill of excitement go through her. "So you wouldn't be in opposition if I booked us a trip there?" Maybe her dreams could become true. Maybe she could have that romantic couple's getaway that she always saw advertised.

"Would the ministry allow that?" Bellatrix propped her chin up in her hand, watching as Hermione's face fell.

"Right," Hermione had forgotten momentarily about them. There was no way they would let Bellatrix cross international borders no matter on how much good behavior she had been.

"Don't worry," Bellatrix grasped the back of Hermione's hand. "If we can't go to the beach than we can bring it to us." A mischievous look was on her face and Hermione knew that it could only mean one thing. "Bellatrix, don't tell me you plan on dumping tons of sand in your bedroom and pretending it's the beach."

"I was going to use the bathroom, because it already has a bath which can double perfectly as an ocean, but..." at this Bellatrix rolled her eyes playfully, "if you're going to be so opposed to it..." she shrugged like this did not concern her. "There were going to be drinks and umbrella's and me in a bikini-" now that was a tempting idea; Hermione couldn't stop the flush on her face as she thought of the other woman in a tiny not at all concealing outfit. "-did I mention I can make a mean margarita?"

Willing her flush away so Bellatrix couldn't notice how appealing the idea was to her, Hermione interrupted. "How are you even going to get the sand there. You have no wand."

"But you could take me to one of those muggle stores. What is it called, Wal-mart? You said a person can get anything there, so I was going to buy some sand there."

This time Hermione couldn't hold back her amused chuckle. "Bellatrix, Wal-mart doesn't sell sand; I was over exaggerating when I said that. But it was nice of you to think of doing all that." She turned her hand over so they could lace their fingers together.

"The offer is always on the table if you change your mind," Bellatrix said with a crooked grin. The idea was nice, but it would be such a pain to clean up all the sand.

The waiter finally came over with their food, setting down a plate of shrimp tempura for Hermione and takoyaki for Bellatrix. "What is this?" the older witch asked, nudging the fried dough balls with the ends of her chopstick.

"They're octopus balls."

Bellatrix frowned. "Octopus have balls?"

"No, not those kinds of balls," Hermione shook her head in amusement. "They're just pieces of octopus in the shape of balls."

"Hmm," Bellatrix said, looking slightly put out by her food choice.

"Why don't you try some of mine?" Hermione offered, spearing a piece onto her chopsticks and offering it over to Bellatrix. The older witch hesitated a moment before she leaned over and ate it, humming a moment as she absorbed the flavor. "This is actually good. I think I like your dish more."

"You haven't even tried yours."

Bellatrix looked at the unappealing, in her opinion, dish, picking up one of the octopus arms on the side that had been put for decoration. "It looks weird," she complained childishly, wiggling the tentacle around.

"You want to switch?" Hermione had no issue eating Bellatrix's dish. She's had it before and it's alright to her taste buds. But before she can switch dishes some one calls out her name. "Hermione?"

Hermione turns her head to see none other than Ron standing pale faced and clothes rumpled, looking at her with longing and sadness and shock.

Hermione's jaw drops. "Ron," she breathes out his name, missing the way Bellatrix's shoulders tense as she takes in the appearance of this intruder on her date. "What are you doing here?" What were the odds of seeing one of her best friends and ex-boyfriend here.

"I-I missed you," he said plainly, stuttering slightly. "And I came here, because...we've been here before and I just thought," he rubbed the back of his head not finishing that thought, eyes too ashamed to fully meet Hermione's. And that's when he notices Bellatrix whose back has been turned to him. "Is that-"

Bellatrix turns out, octopus tentacle still in hand and waves it at him in greeting. "Hello there, Wonnie." Her grin is mocking and not at all kind.

His jaw begins to shake. "What is she doing here?" he hisses to Hermione and she suddenly has the strong feeling that things will not be going pleasantly.

"She's here-"

"Are you two on a date?" His hands are clenched so tightly his knuckles turn white.

Hermione pales a little at that. She wasn't ready to tell anyone, not yet at least, and especially not in such a public place. "Ron, no," she insists firmly while Bellatrix sits in her seat, arm casually over the back of it, chewing on the tentacle now like it were popcorn that was brought to a drama scene. "She's here on good behavior. She's here to learn about human culture." Hermione wishes Ron could see Bellatrix's changes and it finally seemed like she had gotten her wish for someone to notice, except it's the wrong person noticing, because he's noted all the wrong things. He is too stubborn to believe one can change for the better.

"Because it looks like a date to me," he speaks like he hasn't heard Hermione at all. People around them are starting to notice and Hermione can't have that. She gets up from her seat, hastily throws some bills on the table to cover her meal and then strides up to where he's standing parked a table away and grabs him by the arm. "Outside, now," she hisses under her breath and leads him outside. Bellatrix cranes her head to watch them go until they disappear out the door before she spears a couple of Hermione's shrimps with her fork and shoves them into her mouth. No point in wasting a good meal. And no point in interrupting yet; it was nicer to let Hermione figure out things with her old lover than to butt in, no matter how much Bellatrix wanted to do that.

"Ron, what is your issue?" Hermione pulled Ron into the nearby alleyway and turned on him, hands on hips, brows furrowed.

"My issue?" His voice went up in pitch, cracking and he looked up at the sky, laughing and shaking his head about something in disbelief.

"Yes, _your_ issue," Hermione stressed. "You come in and disrupt my learning session with Bellatrix-"

"Your date with her, you mean," he turns his eyes back on her and they are furious; gone is the sadness he had had at seeing her prior, at seeing their separation in person.

"For the last time, I'm not on a date-"

"You can't fool me," he spat out, finger wagging in the air. Anger has never looked good on Ron and it certainly doesn't look any better combined with his jealousy. "This was our date spot, Hermione. We went here, and now you're here with her, so it can only mean one thing."

"You're being delusional! You're jumping to conclusions! I happen to like this place, and I've eaten here before we even went on a date here. So it means nothing!" Hermione's own voice was getting louder, in panic at his pinpointed accusations and in retaliation at his choler at her.

"I saw you. I saw you feeding her but I didn't know it was her at the time. Don't tell me that's not something you do on dates," his tone was cold now, calm, confident he had her there.

Hermione floundered for an answer. "I-I, well friends do that all the time! It doesn't mean anything!"

"You're friends now? You fancy yourself friends with a sociopath killer who hated you and your kind for almost all of her life? And what, now that she's rolled over and shown her belly you think she's tame? That she can't bite you?"

"Stop talking about her as if she's an animal! She's not. And people can change Ron, that's why I'm still hopeful you'll change your opinion on her."

He gave a bitter laugh at this. "I'm not going to change what I think of her, ever!" he made a slashing motion, indicating the finality of his statement.

Hermione's heart was beating in her chest and her breath was flaring out through her nostrils as she felt a strong surge of unexplained hatred for Ron, for the man she had once loved, for the man she had once considered to be her closest friend. "Then you're worse than her." Her words came out from a throat too tight and she watched as his jaw swung open.

* * *

Bellatrix had gone through half of Hermione's dish, wondering quietly to herself what was taking so long and if Hermione was okay. If that half blood did so much as lay a hand on her-! Well, let's just say Bellatrix wouldn't need a wand to hurt him.

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. It sent a creeping sensation up her back, made the small hairs on her neck stand up. She turned to face it and nearly dropped her fork to the table. Standing by the back exit of the kitchens was a robed figure. The robe was black, obscuring the stranger's face entirely as well as its hands and feet. Cold seemed to radiate forwards from it, making Bellatrix's teeth rattle even from this distance. She rubbed her arms up and down and looked around swiftly to check if any one else could see it. But no one did, chatting loudly and eating their food. Even the waiter going past it breezed past like nothing.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed as she looked on at the figure again. How come she could only see it? Who was it? Some sort of magical creature? A dementor? She shivered at the thought of that. She hated those vile beings. Were they here for her soul? But she hadn't done anything!

Compelled by her curiosity and something else, she rose from her chair, gliding over to it. It turned away and slid into the kitchen where Bellatrix followed.

* * *

"What did you just say to me?" came out as a gust of air from his slackened lips.

"You heard me," Hermione said venomously. "For all the negativeness you spout on her, at least she has the decency, the want to change and not be who she once was. You don't. You're content to stay narrow minded, to think the worst of others. I know she's not entirely guilt free, I'm not blind to what she's done in the past to me and to others and those we care. And I know she will receive much hate for it, but I thought that you, of all people would at least be more understanding. Would try to see the good in others. I'm not asking you to forgive her, or to ignore what she's done. I'm just asking you to put aside your own prejudice's and _then_ make a judgement on her character." Somewhere along the way Hermione's voice had turned tearful and even though her eyes were dry, her tongue was tripping with emotion, baring her inner most thoughts.

Ron shook his head, slumped and defeated. All the fight seemed to have gone out of him. "I don't understand why you continue to choose her over me. Do you really value her friendship more?"

Now Hermione was the one shaking her head. "Ron, I care for you. I do. We've known each other for years. I've risked my neck for you more times than I can count and you've done the same for me. I'll never stop caring about you no matter how bullheaded you can get. Yet, I also care for her. She and you have so much in common and she's a good person underneath all she has done, I just know it. I just need to find a way to bring it out for the public to see, to help her atone for all she has done wrong. In the afterlife...she took care of me, she protected me just like you had during our school years. She's only been made a monster because of how her circumstances were and-"

Ron raised a hand cutting Hermione off there. "I don't want to hear more about this. Don't compare me to her."

"But don't you see. You both care for me. I'm trying to show you she's not truly a bad person."

"You're the delusional one here, Hermione. She's leading you on, only trying to act good so she can get her freedom back. You are too naive. Too trusting. And it will be your downfall. And because of the way you've pushed me aside, I won't be there this time to protect you." He shoved his hands into his pockets, gaze burning into the ground. "I had some time to think over our break up, and I realized that maybe I wasn't fully grasping the importance of this project for you. Yes, you were spending vile and abhorrent amounts of time with her, but it was because no one else would and you were always noble at heart unlike me. I wanted to get back together with you. Wanted to try again. Wanted to be better." He gave out a heavy sigh and the anger in Hermione's veins faded. She shouldn't be yelling at Ron like this. He had the mindset of the conscientious. The public hated Bellatrix, Hermione was one of the few exceptions that didn't, that saw her as more. He was only acting and thinking how it was socially normal to do so.

"I missed you a lot. My life just...lost color. I did my job with little enthusiasm, wandered from room to room in my house after work. I didn't like talking to anyone. But then one day, I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. I came here to bolster my resolve. To recall one of the better dates we'd had..." his lips thinned. "But you were here with her. It's like you don't miss me Hermione." He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"I do miss you," Hermione breathed out, feeling her eyes fill with tears. What had gone wrong in their relationship? Why were they at such odds. "But not the way you miss me." That was the most concise way of telling him she was no longer romantically interested in him. Also, one of the kinder ways.

Ron's face scrunched up like he had swallowed a bitter pill. "I see," was his soft response before he apparated away.

"Ron, wait!" But Hermione was only calling out to the air. She muttered a curse under her breath. She had made things worse; but she didn't want to lose him. She needed to apologize, to clear things up. She was going to follow him when she felt a cold chill run down her back. She turned around and saw a robed figure slowly floating towards her, silhouette almost lost in the dark.

Hermione felt her heart stutter in her chest and her eyes go wide. She recognized it. She had seen it before. Back in Narcissa's house. What was it doing here? Was it plaguing her? And why wasn't it stopping? She reached for her wand, holding it out in front of her. "Stop there," she said in as strong a voice she could muster.

It listened because it stopped a few feet away from her, the only motion now of it's swaying robes. "Perfect." It was a dry and breathy sound and then when Hermione blinked, it was gone.

What-what was all that?

There was a crash from the end of the alleyway and Hermione directed her wand there, worried that the robed figure was causing it when Bellatrix exited through the back door of the restaurant. " _You_ watch where you're going!" she yelled at someone, "and then maybe you won't drop anymore food!" She slammed the door shut and froze when she saw Hermione in the alleyway.

"It's gone," she murmured, glancing around and seeing the robed figure was gone.

"What's gone?"

"This...robed thing..." Bellatrix struggled for words to describe it- she didn't want Hermione thinking she'd gone off the deep end but there really wasn't an easy way to say it. Giving up she put her hands on her hips and focused on something else. "Put the wand away, will you?"

Hermione hastily shoved it back, remembering that some muggles could see it. "You saw it too?"

"So it did come this way. Did it hurt you?" Bellatrix was immediately concerned, approaching Hermione and setting her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine."

"And Ron?"

Hermione briefly closed her eyes here. "Less fine with that, but I'll figure that out on my own."

Bellatrix nodded her head, pulling her hands away. Hermione missed them. "We need to get out of here. It could still be around."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Hermione asked as she apparated them away. They arrived on the stoop of Bellatrix's prison house and went indoors, Hermione spouting a greeting to the aurors on duty there. The two women settled themselves down into the auror free lounge, their date now ended because of new possible revelations.

"I would be wary. It hasn't done anything to us yet but I have no clue of what manner of magical being it is," Bellatrix admitted. Hermione nodded her head along. Both of them were well versed in magical creatures given their studious nature and they had never heard of such a thing as what they had seen. The only thing close to it was- "Dementors. You think its one who has gone rogue?"

Bellatrix dismissed the notion with a wave of her hand as she paced the space thoughtfully while Hermione sat down and conjured herself a cup of strong tea. "No, they are bound by the ministry. They have no way of going rogue. This has to be something else but I do not know what. Maybe it's something related to the judges?"

"But their 'gifts' to us expired. We've dealt with all of them. Why would they send us more?" Ever since Hermione and Bellatrix had unwrapped Dorian's gift than they hadn't heard any of the judges voices in their head which they assumed meant their connection and duty to them had been severed.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised, especially given Dorian's nature."

Hermione mulled over on this before speaking up once more. "The figure said something to me. It said perfect and then it disappeared."

"Well, you are perfect," Bellatrix smiled down at Hermione and stopped behind her so she could loop her arms around her neck. Hermione leaned into the hold, enjoying the sweet moment before Bellatrix took on a more business like tone. "I don't know why it said that word. It almost sounds like it was looking for you, and found you." Possessiveness filtered through Bellatrix's words and it made Hermione warm to hear that. The older witch pulled free of the embrace, wary of being so affectionate with Hermione in this auror filled house. She didn't want bad rumors following her precious Hermione around.

"I've seen it before," Hermione added, knowing the information would rile Bellatrix up, but needing to tell the other witch. Keeping this fact hidden could be dangerous given they were dealing with an unknown entity. Bellatrix predictably bristled at hearing that, eyes going darker. "When was this? Did it hurt you? And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Hermione set her almost empty cup of tea down so she could get up and walk towards where Bellatrix was now leaning against a cabinet, arms tightly crossed on her chest. "I didn't tell you because I thought it was an one off thing." She tugged Bellatrix's arms free from their hold and wrapped them around her waist. "And I saw it in Narcissa's house when I went to get the book for you. It didn't do anything then, just stared at me."

"Do you think it's been following you ever since then?" Bellatrix asked, tugging Hermione protectively closer.

"This is the only other time I've seen it," Hermione shook her head, curls bouncing.

"Either way I don't like the sound of this. You're going to have to be more careful. I can protect you here, but outside these walls..." Bellatrix's hand looped up to play with one of Hermione's curls as she lowered sad eyes. She didn't want Hermione hurt. She wanted to protect the golden girl.

"I know," Hermione sighed out. "But I'm working on it. First step is getting back your wand, and then freedom from this place." They were silent a moment, Bellatrix fidgeting with Hermione's curls and Hermione just wrapping her arms around the older witch and holding her. "I'm sorry our date was ruined," she blurted out, mind returning to Ron's unpleasant interruption and then the appearance of that mysterious being.

"You know," Bellatrix stated coyly, her eyes half lidding. "The evening can still be salvaged."

Hermione felt a quiver of excitement bolt through her stomach at those words. She wouldn't need to be told twice. "Upstairs, now," she whispered, ducking in quickly to nip Bellatrix under her jaw. Then the brunette pulled free and went up the stairs first. In preparation she cast a silencing spell and then a locking spell on the door so only she and Bellatrix could enter and leave the room.

Bellatrix sure took her time in coming upstairs, leaving Hermione on the edge of her seat, impatient and burning with need the woman had inspired in her with a few choice words. When she finally came up, Hermione nearly jumped up from the sheets but didn't, clutching the bed in hopes to hold her patience.

"Impatient, pet?" she purred, eyeing Hermione's agitated state in satisfaction. She circled around to where Hermione sat, and clasping her cheeks in her hands, leaned down to kiss her.

Bellatrix's lips were gentle and exploring, taking their time in plundering Hermione's mouth. Hermione didn't want things to go slow. She wanted Bellatrix now. Growling in impatience she grabbed the front of Bellatrix's shirt and threw her onto the bed next to her. Bellatrix chuckled at that, amazed at how aggressive Hermione could get in the bed, as Hermione straddled her hips. Her hands went under Bellatrix's black top, seeking warmth, possessively digging into smooth skin. Bellatrix let her own arms ride up to Hermione's back, scratching the skin there, marking it as her territory.

Their lips joined again, kisses sloppy and hasty, tongue and teeth and total anticipation. Their breaths were harsh as their heart rates speed up, as their bodies began to dance a dance that was all too familiar to them. Shirts and pants were discarded until only flesh remained, scantily covered by undergarments turning wet with rising arousal. Hands became searching, hips hungrily canting into each other, as lips continued their assaults. Hermione nipped down the length of Bellatrix's neck, careful not to leave marks. But she wanted to leave one, wanted to openly claim Bellatrix as hers. Yet, she couldn't, given their clandestine situation.

Bellatrix gasped under her, writhing unbearably as her skin felt like it was lit on fire, like she was going to combust. Hermione could sense her need and so she slipped one hand under the older woman's underwear. Eager fingers met eager heat and began to thrust away as Bellatrix rocked her hips upwards and grasped Hermione hard by the shoulders, indenting skin, leaving it littered with her impassioned imprints. Her lips were the ones to attack Hermione's neck now and they did so with teeth barely hidden by lips and a wicked tongue that licked a path up and down the brunette's straining tendon.

Hermione moved faster, urged by Bellatrix's pants of ecstasy, the darker witch's eyes slipping closed, her mouth falling open. She was getting closer and to make her reach the peak faster, Hermione slipped in another finger, corkscrewing them until Bellatrix's back arched up as she came with a low moan that she buried in the inside of Hermione's neck. The release was drawn out and sweet, making Bellatrix's body heavy and only hungry for a taste of Hermione now, whose wetness she could feel pressed up against her thigh.

Hermione placed soft kisses on Bellatrix's forehead to help her softly assuage from her orgasm high before the older woman turned her around and pinned her arms down above her head. "Ready for your turn, pet?" She watched as Hermione's pupils grew until they were lust blown, mouth slipping open to let out a little whimper of want.

"You bet I am," Hermione husked, locking her legs behind Bellatrix's back to draw her closer. "Give me everything you've got."

"With pleasure," Bellatrix licked her lips and bent her head down to kiss Hermione's kiss heavy lips.

They indulged in each other until they could no more, lying spent on top of the covers. Hermione wanted to cuddle up to Bellatrix, to slip her arms around her and just sleep with her, to wake up in the morning with her in her arms. But they couldn't do that. There was no way to without raising any suspicions. So vanquishing her fantasies, Hermione scrounged around the floor for her outfit.

As Hermione buttoned up her shirt she heard a commotion from down below. There sounded to be a lot of yelling and she wondered why that could be. Bellatrix was here, also getting redressed, so it couldn't be something about her. Frowning, Hermione pulled open the door and descended down the stairs, wand up in her sleeve and comforting against her still sex heated flesh. Bellatrix trailed behind her, taking longer to walk since she had more clothes to put on.

"I'm sorry but you cannot enter the building," came the voice of one auror, stern and unyielding.

"And why the bloody not?" came a way more garbled voice, one clearly thick with drink.

"Because you are not authorized here-"

"I'm an auror. I'm one of the Golden Trio!" the drunk roared and as Hermione came to the last step she felt her heart clench in sympathy. "Oh Ron." She shook her head at his state. He was belligerently drunk, clothes askew and face flushed with alcohol. How had he gotten to this point, and why? Was it because of her? Because of what she said? She was sorry for her harsh words but they needed to be said.

"Miss Granger," the other auror standing on guard in the hallway noted her. The two of them were currently faced with a handful of drunk Ron. "Mr. Weasely is here and he..."

She nodded her head at him. "Yes, I can see. Let me talk to him, will you?" She didn't want to throw her friend out. That would be inhumane. She was sure all he needed was a bit of reason thrown his way.

The auror nodded his head and signaled to the other to step back. They understood that Hermione needed some privacy. They left the room.

"Hermione," Ron slurred upon sight of her. He was swaying in his robes, one eye almost entirely shut. "There you are. I need a word with you. I came to tell you something. I have news." He was repeating himself, not even aware of what he was saying.

"Ron, I think what you have to say can wait. You need to go home. How did you get this drunk?" She made to go towards him but he lurched back, almost crashing into the potted plant by the wall. "NO!" he said very loudly and clearly. Hermione felt hurt at his tone of voice and at how quickly he had fled her touch. "I need to tell you that-" his words trailed off when he saw who was standing behind Hermione, on the bottom step of the stairs. She had been there silently, dark eyes following the action but otherwise not intervening.

"You," he growled out, raising his pointer finger. "You bitch."

She arched a brow, amused by his antics but didn't say anything. She no longer felt there was any point to antagonizing the Weasely, not when she had Hermione all to herself.

"'m going to fucking *hick* destroy you," he promised. "You took 'Mione away from me!"

This was all about jealousy and old beliefs stemming up again. Hermione wasn't in the mood for this. "Ron, stop. You are drunk and you are going to go home now." She wished Harry or Ginny owned a phone so she could call them up to take Ron home. She couldn't very well write a letter for an owl right now.

"Destroy me. Don't make me laugh myself into a stupor," Bellatrix cracked out, shaking her head in merriment. He really was something else. As if the bumbling and drunk red head could defeat her, one of the best fighters in the wizarding world.

This only incised him more and he drew out his wand. Hermione was stuck between an armed Ron and a defenseless Bellatrix. She didn't like where this was heading. "Forgive me for this, Ron," she whispered before she slid out her wand and cast a quick stupefy on him. He crumpled to the ground before he could even realize he had been hit with it.

Hermione let out a long shaky sigh, eyes watering at the sight of one of her best friends turned to such ugly vices as drinking and seeking revenge on Bellatrix.

"Are you okay?" Bellatrix murmured, the only comfort she could provide in public were her soft soothing tones.

"I'm fine. I just..." Hermione pressed a hand to her eyes. "Why did things between me and Ron change. Why did they go wrong?"

Bellatrix was silent a moment before she answered, "maybe they were never right to begin with?"

* * *

Hermione apparated over to Harry's house, woke the man up apologetically, before informing him of what had transpired.

Harry had quickly gotten dressed and then gone to pick Ron up and take him back to the Burrow where Molly could watch over the red haired man who no doubt would be hungover the next morning.

"Ron," Harry stared at his friend, wondering how he could have not seen this coming, how he could have missed the warning signs that detailed his friend was so distraught. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure he's...you know he was never one for dealing with emotions maturely." Harry said this to Hermione who nodded her head. "I know. I know all too well. I just hoped he'd grown out of it."

"I'll talk to him in the morning. See how he's feeling." Harry gave an awkward smile. He was not looking forward to dealing with this tomorrow.

"Good, let me know." Hermione squeezed Harry's upper arm approvingly and then watched him apparate away. She was back in her own apartment, unease tugging in her gut. She didn't want to leave Bellatrix alone after Ron had come in and nearly attacked her, but what choice did she have? She couldn't stay over without it seeming suspicious and so she was forced to leave her aurors on high alert. She'd check in the morning. Everything would be okay then.

Sighing to herself, she undressed for the night before tossing herself face first onto her sheets, knocking out almost immediately. As she slept, spent by the day's events, a dark hooded figure hovered near her bed, watching the way her back rose and fell gently with each breath.

"Soon," it hissed and then disappeared into the black night.

 **A/N: Quick note on the title of the third act. Melpomene was the name of the muse of tragedy and Thalia was the name of the muse of comedy (the frowning and smiling faces seen in theaters respectively). They both come from Greek history and were big contrasts in theater and literature. I used their names for this act because both are represented on masks, masks being a reoccurring theme in this story in how they can be used to cover up the truth of a matter. Also, Bella matches to the mask of tragedy because of her complicated past and how it ruined her future, and Hermione is the mask of comedy because she refuses to let her circumstances beat her down and has for the most part had a good life.**

 **And additionally, because while the third act might have been lighter in terms of how Bella and Hermione finally realize their feelings, 'tragedy' can never truly evade them.**

 **With that said, act four, the last and final act of this story will be coming up soon.**


	40. Chapter 40

Masquerade Intermission

Number Three

 **A/N: This is the third intermission, meant to divide the third act of the story from the fourth one. Initially I wasn't going to go for a fourth act but then I didn't get to fit everything that I wanted to in the third one, so thus, the fourth one.**

In all honesty, he never should have done it. Never should have tempted fate and then beat it, because it had only made his life ten times worse. Or whatever this joke of an existence he was living now could be called.

He had thought he had been so clever, defeating the judges at their own riddles and then breaking free of that damned hotel. He had laughed his head off too when he had finally escaped, but the judges had had the last laugh, because it hadn't been the life he had once had that he was returning to, but something dark and soul wrenchingly painful to bare.

And he hated it.

With all his heart. If he still had one at this point.

He couldn't tell.

The judges had taken everything from him. Starting from his life, to his wife, to his kids, to his family and friends and then to his joy and sanity. Taken everything, drained him to the last drop of his humanity and now here he was, just an empty shell of his past self, wandering the earth, forever a puppet to the judges whims. And he hated it. Hated it so much. Yes, they had taken everything but not this bitter deep seated resentment that ate away at him each day, at each hour, each minute. And he had a lot of time to be eaten up by resentment. He would know because he had wandered this cursed existence of his for years, years and years. Four hundred years, five and a half months, twenty three hours, forty five minutes and twenty seconds to be exact. Now twenty one seconds. Twenty two. Twenty three...

He thought his suffering would never end, although to be fair he had sort of grown immune to it. There was only so much a person could take before all the horrors of the world desensitized him. And there had been many horrors. Some so terrible he could never had imagined them. And he would always have to be there at the very damned moment that these people took their last shuddering breath, their eyes losing focus, their hearts slowing. He would always be there for their last moment no matter the situation or squalor they were in. Decapitation, disease, dismemberment, murder, homicide, suicide...the list went on and frankly he did not want to revisit it now.

Humans weren't the only ones who suffered terribly. Witches and wizards did too and he saw it all. Except they were mutilated by magic, so it made the job somewhat cleaner, but not any less pleasant. He oft had to wonder what ran in people's minds when they did such terrible things. If only they walked a day in his shoes, they would understand. They would want to cease their fighting. He had thought the human wars were bad enough. During his time serving the second and first world war, he had seen enough guts to stretch and wrap around the whole globe three times. He had seen enough tears to fill all the world oceans. He had seen enough blood that he always avoided the color red whenever he could. But the wizard wars were worse. And why was that?

Because he had once been a wizard.

Yes, one that was highly esteemed. One that had money. Smarts. The good looks and the charm to make them work. So it hurt him the most when he saw his fellow wizardkind fighting among each other. Did they not already know their numbers were dwindling? That the humans were outracing them in terms of number of populace? That one day the wizards would cease to exist if they kept up this tradition of murdering themselves? They should turn their anger outwards, they should be more concerned with humans and how those people would exploit magic if it was ever found. But no, wizardkind remained deeply and ignorantly entrenched in their own affairs. And it would ruin them.

Yet, he could tell no one, warn no one of what would happen to them if this solution was not reached. And not even the smartest wizard, Dumbledore, thought to bring this to an end. Instead, another war had broken out and he had been forced to watch as it decimated the wizard populace. _No more,_ he had one day begged the judges, the ones who had prolonged his tormented state of being. They merely waved a hand at him, dismissing him.

"You chose your path," they intoned in unison. "You only have your selfish desire for life to blame for your current predicament. You must now suffer for all eternity until there are no more who shall die, or you must wait for someone to come take your place, and that option, is highly unlikely."

He had despaired at those words. Numb he might be to the pain and suffering of people, but he was not yet numbed to his own pain and suffering. But even with time that eventually left as well until he was empty, coldly calculating to find those who might eventually take his place. He knew it was foolish to hold hope that he could find someone like that one day, still humans and wizards alike are foolish when it comes to matters of hope. Hope always clings to a person longest; it is the last to leave and the hardest to chase out.

So it was centuries before the hope in his chest began to dwindle. And just when the brittle hope in his chest was going to actually die out, he found someone. Someone perfect to take his place. He only had to help them. Help them from the prison they were in that he too had been in. It wasn't easy. He couldn't let his influence be seen by the watchful eyes of the judges, and he was pressed for time given his job constraints. In the end all that was needed was a little push and the person had connected things one by one, leading them on the path he wanted them to join.

His hope bubbled up in his chest and rose out of his mouth in a dry cackle, since it had been a century since he had lost spoke. He was going to be freed from these chains shortly and the release would be sweet. And he knew he had chosen the right person; they defied his expectations. They were smart, conniving, resourceful and a fighter. They were surely guaranteed to win against the games the hotel played. He showed them the secret rooms, he helped them get their wand back. And when they got stuck in the holding cells of the hotel then he made sure to free them. He gave them a second chance to succeed and they did not disappoint, surprising him with something entirely new that he had never considered.

"Two for one, two for one," he cackled like a madman as he rubbed his hands in glee and slinked off to aid them secretly once more in their bid to escape.


	41. Chapter 41

**Masquerade Act Four: The Hiphil of World and Love**

 **The Thirty Seventh Dance: What Awaits Us Next**

* * *

 _The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power-unknown_

* * *

 _A/N: Whew, took a while for this chapter to come out, but sadly it seems when it comes to the last few chapters of a series I always struggle to find the motivation to write. Idk why this is, and it sucks rocks hard but I'm going to get through it because I'd like to be able to finally start another Bellamione fic idea that I've been sitting on for a while._

It had been three weeks since the incident with Ron. A busy three weeks. Azkaban was finally going to be taken down and the Ministry was building a new prison that would have modern facilities and be more accommodating to those who were mentally ill just like Hermione envisioned. There would be therapists and healers there and they would help guide the prisoners onto a reformed path. It wouldn't be too long before the place was completed, fully staffed, and filled with prisoners waiting to be treated.

Hermione, of course, would be placed in charge of this, given it was her brain baby. For now, all she could do was eagerly wait for the place to be finished and fix any minor issues that popped up. Right now she was perusing the applications for open positions for her soon to be operating prison. There were many to get through and reading them was giving her eye strain. She'd only gotten through thirty of them, and that was just for one position. It seemed people were eager to work on her new project and she was happy about that, but she could really use some extra help. Maybe she could hire someone to help her? Or get someone from the Ministry to share this workload with her?

She rubbed the back of her neck and sipped on her coffee. The cafe she was at was steadily beginning to close up for the night, that's how long she was here already. Perhaps she should pack up as well. Tonight wasn't her day with Bellatrix. That would be tomorrow. Progress with the woman was accelerating wonderfully. Hermione was positive that soon enough the witch would receive her freedom and her wand, though it would remain to be seen if she would receive amity from wizardkind as well.

And their relationship was progressing smoothly as well. It was hard keeping it a secret but Hermione wasn't ready to come out to her friends yet, especially given Ron's despicable behavior. The man still hadn't apologized to her for what he did three weeks ago. The owls were silent on his end, though Ginny and Harry kept her informed on how Ron was doing. He seemed to be doing better but it was hard to tell if the red haired man wasn't just faking it for their sakes. Hermione was kept on edge by this, never knowing if Ron would attempt to strike down Bellatrix again.

If he didn't reach out to her soon, she was going to have to show up at the Burrow. Really, he was behaving immaturely. Why couldn't he just apologize for his near attack on Bellatrix? Were the words I'm sorry too thick to come out past his silent lips? Or was he in actuality scheming up more vile measures? She couldn't be sure until she finally spoke with him.

Shaking her head, she let out a breath and finished off her coffee because there was no use worrying over him. If he wanted to be a stubborn arse than what was she to do to stop him. Glancing at her watch to see it was eight pm, she packed up her papers and shouldered on her shoulder bag. It was time to head home and get prepared for tomorrow.

As she exited the cafe, a strong breeze sent a chill down her back. She wrapped her scarf closer around herself, snuggling deeper into her light coat. It was getting chiller. Soon winter would be upon them, marking almost a full year since Hermione had undertaken her reform plan on Bellatrix. She was happy to see the mark draw near at the same time she was saddened. Once Bellatrix was free from the program, how would they meet up then? They couldn't very well sneak in and out of each other's houses. It would be suspicious.

That was another problem Hermione would have to figure out. But for later. She had time to figure it out, and there were more pressing issues on her mind, demanding her current attentions.

She hurried down the streets, finding them surprisingly empty at this hour. It wasn't even that late. She pulled her coat tighter against herself and turned down the street before she came to a complete stop. Standing under the streetlight halfway down the sidewalk, was that hooded figure from before.

What was it doing here again?

It stood there stock still, not moving or saying anything and they endured a silent staring contest between the two of them. What the hell did it want from her? Why did it keep appearing randomly? Then the light above it flickered and when it came back on the figure was gone.

That stole the breath from Hermione's lungs. She span in a complete circle around herself, heart racing, fearing that it would be behind her. But it was no where to be seen.

Had she imagined it? Maybe she was too frazzled. Maybe her eyes were seeing things. She shook her head and decided maybe she should just apparate home. Making sure no one was around she disappeared into thin air, arriving on her doorstep a second later.

Wearily, and still slightly paranoid, she went up the stairs to her place and tossed her stuff on the bed, shedding her scarf and hat and coat. Should she tell Bella about this incident? She would no doubt be upset if Hermione didn't, so taking out a quill and paper, the brunette witch sat down to start writing.

She'd only gotten through the first two sentences when she felt like someone was watching her. Slowly turning in her chair she spotted the figure again, this time standing in the corner of her room where the light of her desk lamp could not reach it. Her throat went dry, the ink dripping from her quill and splattering onto her page like blood from an open wound.

It began to take soundless steps towards her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Her wand was tucked up her sleeve and she let it slide free. She pointed it at the figure who stopped at the sight of it.

Emboldened by the figure's fear of her wand, she stood up, legs shaking. "I asked, what do you what from me?" Her voice was louder, stronger.

Silence reigned between them only interspersed by Hermione's loud nervous exhales.

At last, it spoke. "It's time," said in a wispy voice.

"Time for what?"

But it didn't say anything more, just continued walking towards her.

" _Stupefy_!" she shouted out and blasted it with her magic. But the spell did nothing to the creature, almost getting absorbed into the many folds of it's cloak.

" _Confrigo_!" she tried a stronger spell but that did nothing too. It was now three paces from her, the space to escape getting smaller and smaller. Without another thought, she bolted from her room racing down the stairs, not even checking to see if it was behind her. As soon as her foot touched the archway of the door to the outside, she apparated away, able to show up on the doorstep to Bellatrix's house.

The cold wind nipped at Hermione's back because she had left her jacket back at home. "Emergency," she barked to the aurors on duty outside and then took bold steps up to Bellatrix's room. Knocking impatiently on it, she waited for Bellatrix to open it up. The woman didn't look like she had been sleeping, eyes alert and still dressed in her day clothes. "What's wrong, pet?" she asked, worry lines appearing on her face when she saw Hermione's state.

"We need to talk."

Bellatrix shut the door as Hermione entered the room. "About what?" What could have her Hermione looking so put out? So agitated.

"About that thing that we both saw. The figure!" Hermione exclaimed and trying to calm herself down, sank down into Bellatrix's armchair. She took in a deep breath but it wasn't until Bellatrix ran a soothing hand down Hermione's back that the brunette relaxed, exhaling heavily.

"What happened?" Bellatrix's voice was low and gentle with an under current of protectiveness.

"It showed up again, twice. The first time on the street as I was walking home, but it was there only briefly. The second time it got into my house and I don't know how, since I have anti apparation wards up. And it was coming towards me, saying something about how it's time. I tried to use my magic against it but it didn't work."

"Did it have some protection spell on it?" Bellatrix asked, trying hard to keep her concern from Hermione. It wouldn't do good if the both of them were panicking.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what it is or what it wants from us. And it's bloody annoying." More importantly, how could they get rid of it? Perhaps it really was something the judges had sent after them as a sort of cruel joke.

Bellatrix's hand froze on Hermione's back, prompting the younger girl to look up from how she had been staring at the floor. The figure was back, again. This time standing in front of the both of them. So close, they could almost touch it if they reached out. Hermione's chest clenched in fear. How the hell did it keep finding them?

"Stay away from us!" Bellatrix snarled at it, defenseless but still willing to fight tooth and nail if only to be rid of it. She didn't need magic to make monsters bleed, even a knife was good enough, and she wished desperately she had one now. It didn't listen, lifting up one arm and throwing it to the side. Bellatrix suddenly found herself air born, smacking right into the wall with a heavy thud.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione cried out, rising to her feet, wand sliding free. "Don't hurt her!" she summoned two more spells to the tips of her lips but again they had no effect on the creature. What was it? And what did it want?

It raised it's arm again and flung it at Hermione. The brunette swung up her arms to defend herself and felt needle sharp pain rip right through. She let out a hiss of pain and stumbled back, into her chair. She held her arms up longer in defense but it was not needed. Bellatrix was by her side once more, looking on tenderly at her arm. Five long marks ran down it, bleeding red.

"Is it gone?" Hermione gasped out, eyes searching frantically the room.

"It is. But I do not know if it will stay away or come back. And it hurt you." Her thumb rubbed Hermione's arm in soothing motions, trying to alleviate the sting in it. It didn't work and Hermione only squirmed in pain. Worried that she was hurting her lover, Bellatrix dropped her hands and let Hermione try to mend it herself.

" _Epiksey_."

The magic glowed, sputtered, and then faded away, unable to fix the wound. That did not bond well. "Whatever magics make up that beast must counteract your magics. You need to go St. Mugo's."

Hermione nodded her head. "I know. But I don't want to leave you alone here. Not when it could come back."

"I'll be fine-"

"No, you won't be. You can't even leave the room," Hermione got up, hairs on the back of her neck prickling with unease. She would stay here and protect Bellatrix until the early dawn. For some strange reason Hermione felt as if the creature could not make appearances during the day. It might just be a silly hunch but Hermione felt the day would be safer for the both of them.

Bellatrix wasn't about to argue with that. She didn't mind Hermione staying over with her. But she did mind that the brunette witch was hurt. She hurried over to her bed and haphazardly ripped the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, the ripping noise grating on her taxed and overtly alert system. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. She was ready to fight.

"Making you a cover for your wound. We have to staunch the bleeding." Done with her task she hurried over to Hermione with the ripped remains and the brunette obediently held out her injured arm. The stinging had subsided but the bleeding had not and Bellatrix expertly wrapped the wound up, the white sheets absorbing the blood immediately. "That should hold for now. But I'd feel much better if you went to seek medical help."

"I'll be fine for a few more hours. I just want to make sure it doesn't come back," Hermione said resolutely. Bellatrix had also made a sling to hold up Hermione's tender arm. Hermione sat down on the armchair, rubbing her brows in contemplation with her good hand. "I don't understand where this is coming from," she mussed and Bellatrix sat by her on the window sill.

"Well, it most certainly is magical by nature. And not of good magical nature."

"And it keeps spouting nonsensical phrases at us. What could they mean?"

"If only we could ask the judges. They must have something to do with this. It's not like any dark creature I've seen before and I know all of them. I studied them extensively during most of my life simply because they often make great potions ingredients," Bellatrix commented, letting her sharp mind whirl back through decades of knowledge and pages and pages of information.

"But we can't bloody contact the judges because they've gone AWOL. The one time we might need their input, they're not bloody here," Hermione grumbled, missing Dorian's infuriating voice in her head for once.

"We can summon them, perhaps? I was able to summon Dorian last time," Bellatrix suggested.

"But that was because he actually wanted to be here, and not by any power of yours," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, maybe he'll indulge us again?" Bellatrix shrugged, hating this inability to do anything. "But before we can contact the judges we need to find a way to protect ourselves against this thing. The only issue is, magic can't hurt it."

"Maybe magic might not, but mundane damage would? Say, stabbing it with a knife?" Hermione offered up, wincing in discomfort as the wound on her arm flared up again.

"I'll gladly stab it with a knife for you," Bellatrix growled out, noting Hermione's wince of pain even as the girl tried to hide it. She would kill that being for ever daring to lay it's claws on Hermione.

Hermione shot a grateful look to Bellatrix. For others, those words might not be romantic, but for Bellatrix, threatening to stab something was a pretty romantic gesture. She only hurt others for people she loved or cared about highly. "I'll bring you one. I'd feel better with you safer in this room, since it seems the wards can't keep it out. And then I'll need to do some research. I don't doubt your knowledge of dark magical creatures but we musn't leave any stone unturned. Do you think you can get me permission to go to your sister's mansion and look through the ancient tomes there?"

"Gladly. Though I doubt you'll find anything new," Bellatrix said, hopping off to get a quill and parchment for Hermione. As she scribbled down a hasty letter, Hermione kept talking. "I'll check some books out and we can camp out in this house. With aurors always here, I feel we might be slightly safer here in that we have the advantage of number." Hermione hated involving others in her issues- like the poor unsuspecting aurors- but this was a serious matter and it needed to be dealt with as quickly and swiftly as possible.

Bellatrix nodded her head. All sound ideas really, ones she might suggest herself. She liked it when Hermione brainstormed like this. Seeing the brunette's impressive brain hard at work, concocting new ideas and plans- it was exhilarating, like the thrill of having a superior tactic and being able to go out on the battlefield and see that tactic succeed terrifically. Working with those stupid Death Eater's Bellatrix had almost forgotten how it felt to be brimming with ideas and confidence and eagerness to implement them. Hermione brought that spark back tenfold. Bellatrix was ready to fight this creature, to annihilate it entirely for daring to mess with their lives.

Intelligence was charming, and Bellatrix used her own to bounce ideas off of, the two of them becoming inspired by the other and eager to impress.

"Can you also snag me some potions?" Bellatrix handed the letter to Hermione who pocketed it. "I want to see if I can do something about your arm. Because if the wound heals then, then it could show us a chink in the figure's armor."

"That if wand magic doesn't work on it, maybe potions magic will," Hermione completed the thought with exuberance. She felt more confident with the two of them coming up with suitable theories like this. "But what kind of potions would work?"

"Firstly, I need the ingredients to heal your arm. Then, I'll look into magic depleting potions. The figure must have a greater magical force than our wands can exert on it. If we toned down that force with a depleting potion, we might be able to harm it with wand magic."

"Magic depleting potions are illegal," Hermione frowned, some of her hope for a victory slightly dwindling.

"And for good reason. They are devastating, especially on wizards and witches because if in too high of a dose, it can completely eradicate their magic and make them a squib."

Hermione shuddered. That sounded terrible. She couldn't image losing her magic! She was proud of it. She had worked hard for it. "Are you sure we should be handling or creating one, then?"

"I'll be extra careful with it and take many precautions," Bellatrix assured. "You are talking to one of the smartest witch's of her age," she said confidently, chin tilting up arrogantly.

The assured Hermione but not fully for a bit of worry would never truly leave her over Bellatrix making this extremely dangerous potion. "The ingredients will be notoriously hard to get."

"I know someone who can help you get them. For a price of course." She tapped a finger onto her chin. "Hmmm, I had lots of gold, but no doubt the ministry has seized my assets or frozen them so you might have to go the good old way of terrorizing to get what we need."

"You want me to black mail someone?"

Bellatrix shook her curls. "Not you, _me_ ," she smirked deviously.

It took Hermione a quick second to realize what the woman was getting at. "Polyjuice potion! But it'll take us a month to brew it."

"Not if we get the store bought kind. And then all I have to do is lend you a hair."

"Bellatrix," Hermione started hesitantly. "I'm not sure I can do it. Pulling you off successfully and then threatening a man-"

Bellatrix waved a hand dismissively. "You've pretended to be me before."

"But I barely managed it," Hermione pointed out.

"You know me better now," Bellatrix winked coyly here. She was referring to their time being body switched and then all those times they had explored the others body. "So I doubt you'll have that same issue."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. "I suppose. Just fill me in on the information on this contact of yours."

The talked more and finalized their plans until the sun finally rose up. The tension at the situation with the figure left their bodies and they were able to breathe more easily. Hermione finally felt able to leave Bellatrix behind. "I'm going over to Narcissa's now," Hermione announced as she stood up, stretching her legs. They had fallen asleep from sitting so long.

"I'd rather you go to St. Mungo's first. Your wound hasn't stopped bleeding," Bellatrix pointed out. The white sheets were soaked red.

"I will, but first I need to get everything we talked about settled. Can you rewrap this for me?" Hermione held out her hand and Bellatrix sighed in discontent. She knew Hermione could be hellishly stubborn but she really hoped this wouldn't be one of those instances. She threw away Hermione's ruined sheets and used the rest of her bed spread to cover up the wound. It also seemed like the cuts had gotten bigger, but it couldn't be certain. Bellatrix was no healer but she knew this wound was not behaving in any normal manner.

Hermione winced as Bellatrix finished the last touches on the wrapping. Her arm was so tender. Maybe she should take a pain relieving potion. She definitely knew she needed to drink a blood replenishing one.

"I'll be back soon," she promised, kissing Bellatrix on her pale cheek. Then she left the room and once on the doorstep, apparated away.

* * *

The day was busy for Hermione. Her first order of business was picking out books that would help with research. Narcissa as typical, stuck her nose up at the nosy mudblood in her mansion, but Hermione was too much of on a mission to bother paying attention to that. She shoveled any book that might even mention a smidgen of information on dark magical creatures right into her magically expanding tote bag. Then, done with that, she lugged it all back to Bellatrix's place, having a proper talking to the aurors on letting Bellatrix out of the confinement to her room.

They hesitated but did as asked when Hermione explained the woman was perfectly reasonable and calm enough to enjoy the rest of the amenities of the house. Hermione dumped the load of books on the dining room table and Bellatrix dug in, intent on being as much help as she could be.

The brunette witch came and went as the day progressed, nicking things off her mental to do list. She dropped off a knife for Bellatrix that the older witch hid up her sleeve. She went to go buy the polyjuice potion and then bought a blood replenishing one when she felt herself getting a bit dizzy. Gulping it down made her feel better marginally.

She was going to go to St. Mungo's but then Bella's contact replied quickly, and it was time to meet up with him.

"I don't think you should be going in this condition," Bellatrix said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We can't waste this opportunity. Beside, it is a flesh wound and it'll be fine for a few more hours."

"Hermione-"

"Bellatrix, please. Let's get this done and over with so we can focus on making the magic depleting potion. You said it takes a long time to make, so we need all the head start we can get before the figure comes back."

Bellatrix knew she had a point, but still- "I don't want you getting hurt anymore. He's a dangerous man. It would be better if you went in, unscathed."

"I've faced worse terrors; I think I can face him just fine. And if things get rough, I'll apparate out of there. Don't you trust me to do this right?" Hermione asked.

"I do trust you," Bellatrix said whole heartedly. "It's him I don't."

"Don't worry. I'll leave at the first sign of trouble." Hermione assured.

"Very well," Bellatrix relented, relaxing her pose. She knew Hermione was a capable woman; that didn't stop Bellatrix from fretting over her. She reached up and plucked out a hair. Hermione held the foul potion up and the older witch dropped her hair into it. It fizzled for a little bit before quieting down and holding her breath, Hermione threw the potion back. It tasted like burnt rubber and greasy banana peels, and some other choice images Hermione did not want to have.

When it had finally all gone down, Hermione's body did a full shiver and began to morph until she was Bellatrix again. "I forgot how it felt to be you," Hermione said, testing her new voice in her mouth.

"You should be honored. Not many can handle being me," Bellatrix said haughtily. "Now, remember what I told you. Don't be kind to him at all. I never certainly was and don't accept any of his deals. Just stick to the one we came up with. Taking any other offer of his will lead you to being ripped off and also to him knowing it's not me."

Hermione nodded her head swiftly. "Got it." It was time for her big performance.

The meeting place was a dodgy alleyway for where else did black market deals on illegal potions happen?

He was there already, wearing a dirty trench-coat, fedora on his head, and face unwashed. "Bellatrix, I had thought they had you locked up!" He exclaimed upon sight of her, giving her such a thorough glance over that Hermione almost felt like he could see who she really was.

"Don't be ridiculous," she sneered, spinning the tip of her wand in her hair like she'd seen Bellatrix do so many times before. She placed her other hand on her hip and let her heels click deliberately loudly on the cobblestone as she approached him. He eyed her warily but made no motion to move back. "I imperio-ed some poor soul to drink polyjuice potion and to impersonate me. The ministry hasn't figured out yet."

"Impressive," he said, flashing his rotten teeth at her. "But what are you still doing in London? Shouldn't you be running away while the going's good?"

Hermione paused here, giving him a foul look. "I don't appreciate being questioned like this. It makes me wonder if you're working for the ministry!" she extended her wand at him and he raised his hands in a placating gesture. Bellatrix had let on that he was a squib but that didn't make him any less dangerous. He used other means to protect himself. More muggle means.

"Bellatrix, relax. I'm just curious is all. I'm still on your side."

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the potions dealer. Now," she flicked her wand at him in a 'get on with it' motion but still held it pointing at him. "Where are the ingredients I asked for."

"You know those ingredients are hard to come by. I didn't have enough time-"

She threw a stunner at his feet and he yelped as it flashed and sizzled. "I specifically demanded it _today_ ," she stressed.

"Alright, so I might have them, but it wasn't cheap getting them-"

"I do not care if you had to lose a finger getting them, I will not pay surcharge. In fact, I will not pay anything at all," she leered, trying to make herself as intimidating as possible. She stepped closer to him, wand still held out, and making her eyes wider so as to appear unbalanced like Bellatrix had once done.

"You trying to take advantage of me-"

"What would be taking advantage of you, is taking your stock and then killing you in cold blood. Just because I've been hidden away doesn't mean I'm any less fierce than I was before."

It was at this moment that Hermione's arm throbbed fiercely. She nearly dropped the wand in her hold as blood seeped through the bandages and onto the sleeve of the dress she was wearing. The potions dealer's beady little eyes took this in and he quickly reached for his weapon. But Hermione was prepared. " _Accio gun!"_ she shouted out just in the nick of time and it flew into her good hand. She had made an informed guess on what weapon he was using and was glad to see she had been correct or else things could have progressed badly from here on.

"How-how do you know what that is?" he hissed out, shocked.

"The ingredients-NOW!" she hollered, her pain fueling her frustrations. Her arm was getting worse and she needed to get out of here. Her wand hand trembled.

"Fine," he spat, reaching into his jacket and tossing the package to her. It slid along the cobblestones and landed an inch away from her foot. "But don't expect me to ever do business with you again with the way you've treated me today."

"I spared your life every time we met. You would do good to remember that, for others were not so lucky," she narrowed her eyes at him and watched as he turned on his heel and left, grumbling angrily to himself. Without him here, Hermione was able to toss the gun away, and pick up the package. It was wrapped with twine but a quick splicing spell cut it open and let her examine the contents of the package. From a quick analysis it seemed everything was here. Good.

Then, she apparated away. She had to wait for the effects of the potion to wear off before she could go back in. It wouldn't look good if aurors saw two Bellatrix's walking around.

Bellatrix was waiting back for her in the house, pacing in the bedroom. "You tricked him," she smiled when she saw Hermione and stopped in her pacing, tense body relaxing favorably.

"Wasn't hard to. You made it sound worse than it was," she said, handing the package over. Her arm was still hurting her and the pain was only getting worse. She could barely keep it from being etching upon her face.

"Maybe he's lost a bit of his bite. The war changed everyone," Bellatrix commented easily and rummaged through the package.

"Is everything there?" Hermione asked. Hermione only recognized some of the ingredients. Most of them were foreign or imitations of the proper ingredients that should be used.

"It seems so," Bellatrix set the package down. All she needed was a cauldron now and she would get right to work. Then she and Hermione could defeat yet another entity after them that sought to ruin their happiness.

Hermione couldn't hold back the loud hiss of pain anymore from making it's egress, as her arm throbbed like something was crawling out of it, trying to push it's way out from her wound.

"Let me see that," Bellatrix demanded, her tone harsh and demanding but her hands on Hermione soft and careful. The potion making was pushed to the back of her mind as she unwrapped the bloodied forearm and her face paled dramatically.

Black lines were stemming from the wound, crawling their way up Hermione's forearm. They writhed and pulsed with each heartbeat.

"You need to go to St. Mungo's _now_ ," Bellatrix hissed and she was panicking, which made Hermione panic. The older witch never showed fear like this, so if she did, it must be something really important for her to do so.

"Okay," Hermione said numbly. "Okay, I'm going." She couldn't put this off any longer. And she rushed out into the cold evening, hoping that it wasn't too late.


	42. Chapter 42

**Masquerade Act Four: The Hipil of World and Love**

 **The Thirty Eighth Dance: Weighted Decisions**

* * *

 _When your values are clear to you, making decisions becomes easier. Roy E. Disney_

* * *

 _A/N: This arc is shorter than the others- only six chapters as compared to twelve- because I don't have that much more content to go through._

Bellatrix had not heard anything from Hermione for four days straight. And plainly, she was worried nearly out of her mind. There was no visit from the brunette witch on their meeting days. There was no letter from her detailing how her St. Mungo's trip had went. Nothing. Not so much as a peep. And because of all that, Bellatrix couldn't sleep. The first day she had been worried about Hermione getting the proper care for her arm. But as the second day progressed and then the third, that worry only grew along with questions. Why did Hermione not try to get in contact with her? Had something happened? Or was Hermione simply too busy being wrapped up with her project on a renovated Azkhaban?

But it wasn't until the fourth day that Bellatrix began to feel caged with lack of knowledge. So she snuck around the house, eavesdropping on the aurors to see if they knew anything. She was without success until late in the evening when she overheard a chilling bit of news.

"Did you hear, the Granger girl is sick," said one roughly.

Bellatrix, who had been about to go upstairs and try to sleep through the concern keeping her up, paused on the first step, hand on the banister.

"I glanced at it in the paper but didn't have time to read. What happened exactly?"

"They say she's come down with some mysterious illness that no one has ever seen before. The healers have been trying everything but she's only gotten worse and worse each day. They don't know if she'll ever get better."

Bellatrix's hand clenched the railing hard and she swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat. _Merlin, no._

Despair flooded her body so strongly she could taste it on her tongue. This was terrible. Why weren't the healers doing a better job? They should be spending every last resource they had to save her! If Bellatrix was there she would stop at nothing to heal her. And the fact that she couldn't do anything- that she was trapped in this house unable to even be by Hermione's side during this difficult time, was eating her alive.

Boiling and overflowing with ugly emotions that melded all into a rioting storm of malice, she stormed up to her room, needing to expel this frustration inside her. She was ready to throw furniture around, to rip the wallpapers off, to set the curtains on fire, but as she slammed the door open and it banged into the wall hard enough that the doorknob lodged there, she saw something that only enraged her more.

"You!" she snarled out with enough poison to kill if voices could do that.

The figure from before was casually standing by her window, hood covering it's face, and cloak shifting in a slight breeze that seemed to follow it wherever it went.

She forgot all about the potion she was trying to make to destroy it's magic, forgot all about how dangerous it was. The knife slipped down from where it had been hidden up her sleeve and she lunged herself at it with an animalistic cry ripping deep from a throat filled with choler and frustrations.

She didn't get more than two steps when she was prematurely frozen, the knife heating up in her hand until it began to sizzle through her flesh.

A cry of pain left her throat as she struggled against the heat, against the invisible bonds holding her. It was futile. She was at the mercy of this thing, whatever it was. The knife dropped to the floor with a clank and burnt through some of the wood there. The pain slightly receded but Bellatrix's whole palm was singed. Yet, she barely paid attention to the pain, her mind in overdrive on the need to kill this being in front of her.

"What did you do to Hermione? What did you do to her?" she screeched out.

"Something that needed to be done," was the rasped answer.

"That's bloody bollocks! What did we ever do to you?"

It didn't answer that question.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Hermione is very hurt." And with that, black smoke curled over Bellatrix's vision as she and the figure apparated out of there. They ended up in Hermione's hospital room. The girl was in terrible condition. Her skin was pale and where it was not it was because it was covered in thick black bulging veins that pulsating with the black ooze poisoning her. They curled up her arms and neck like vines intent on choking her. Her chest moved shallowly as she lay unconsciously on the bed.

"She's in a coma," Bellatrix murmured out, horrified to see the terrible state Hermione was in. She longed to go over and brush her limp hair out of her face. To press a kiss upon her cold cheek. But she couldn't. The figure's magic held her still by Hermione's side.

"Why did you do this to her?" Bellatrix hissed at it, nothing but loathing filling up her chest until she could barely breath. She never recalled being this full of hating, not even when she was a Death Eater. Not even when daddy beat her and mommy ignored her.

"You need to make a choice, Bellatrix," it said, ignoring her questions continually.

"A choice?" What was it going on about now? But something deep inside her gut twisted. She knew whatever it was, it wouldn't be easy.

"Your life or hers." It's tone sent chills down her back. She glanced down at Hermione's prone body as the decision hung in the air, heavy with repercussions there was no coming back from. Her throat was tight. Her hands shook, but she choked down her fear.

For so long she had been a fighter. Clawing her way to the top of her class, to the top of the Death Eater ranks. And even when she had died and been sent back to that hotel, she had fought against it. Had found a way to come back to life. She was a survivor. She had to be, in a world that wanted her dead more times than she could count. Her stubborn nature, her will to prove others wrong, was the main force behind her will to live. And her life had often come at the cost of others.

But sometimes, one had to know when to stop fighting so others could finally stop suffering. She closed her eyes as she made peace with everything she had ever done so she could prepare herself to visit that accursed hotel once more, to part from Hermione who had finally given her a chance to be a better person. To be who she should have been and not could have been a long time ago. She owned so much to Hermione.

The brunette had changed her into a better person, taken care of her when no one else would. Most importantly, forgiven her for her past crimes and seen the good in her where none had been. And she'd made Bellatrix feel loved in a world where they loved her- but that love was only for her bloodied head. "Just tell me, will my passing be peaceful at least."

"Since when are you scared of death?" the figure asked.

"Since it's going to actually stick this time," she responded with, her voice low and morose. She had already ran through all the possibilities of trying to fight this, of trying to kill the figure...but there was no escaping this time. They had no method against it's magic. And Hermione was on limited time.

If only they had something...some leverage- but no, it was too late for that. Bellatrix knew when it was time to give up. She didn't think the day would ever come but honestly, was there ever a question of this deal that was about to be made?

Maybe when she had been her old self, in her twisted mindset, she would have fought back, not caring at the odds. Like when she had bound herself to Hermione during the great battle and which lead Bellatrix selfishly dragging Hermione into death with her so she wouldn't be alone.

Now it was different.

Hermione still had so much to contribute to society. So much to live for. So much good to contribute to.

Bellatrix...well she was from another era. One with outdated ideals. She had lived her purpose. The community hated her anyways. She doubted there was much of a future left for her anyways.

"I hope the gates of hell are ready for me then," she said, numbing herself to what awaited her as she looked on Hermione's fragile body, ravaged by the mysterious illness.

The figure chuckled at this. Dark and unkind. "A worse fate beckons you."

Bellatrix's mind did not waver upon hearing this.

"So redemption didn't work; all that effort to be a better person and...nothing."

"Once a murderer, always a murderer," it replied unapologetically.

"I see," she said and mouthed I love you to Hermione. The figure wouldn't even afford her to kiss Hermione one more time before she went, his magic holding her back. Maybe it was better that way.

She had been wrong; the choice to the situation he afforded would be easy.

"So, Bellatrix, which will it be?"

Straightening her back, she faced the figure and finally made her choice.

* * *

Hermione swore she could hear Bellatrix's voice.

In the black void that was her mind, she could hear it bouncing around. That cutting, biting tone, with vowels accented by her accent. At first she couldn't make out the words that were being said but as she focused on it, she could make out Bellatrix talking to someone else, though Hermione couldn't register their words, only the older witch's.

"You better heal her before I go," was the harsh demand.

"You have my word." And then Hermione felt something cold pass over her, like a cold stream pouring over her very soul, soothing the burning ache throbbing through her.

It was a pleasant sensation and it took the heat rooted in her and washed it entirely away.

For the first time since she had suffered that arm wound she felt utterly peaceful and painless. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Will she be okay?"

"As much as she can be."

"What does that mean?" there was a hiss to Bellatrix's voice and Hermione could almost imagine her whirling on the other person. Hermione wanted to reach out to her and soothe her. Wanted to touch her hand. But she couldn't feel her fingers just yet.

She struggled to make her lips form Bellatrix's name but that didn't work either.

"Come now, we must hurry," the second voice urged.

"Can I have another moment-"

"No," was the curt response. "You made your choice and you must face it."

And then Hermione couldn't hear either of them anymore.

That didn't bond well. But before she could think to do anything else she fell into slumber again. The next time she surfaced to consciousness she was able to enter the living world. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Waking up felt like a ton of rocks was sitting on Hermione's brain and pushing her back into the lifeless void she had been in. Still, she valiantly fought against it, only because she knew she needed to wake up, needed to fight this with every ounce of her strength. With a pained groan she opened her eyes and nearly closed then again from the glare of the hospital lights.

She was really getting tired of these hospital visits.

With another groan, she rapidly blinked to clear her vision. Slowly she began to regain feeling into her body, her legs and arm tingling with a pins and needles sensation. Carefully she sat up, looking over her arms. They were pale and flawless, the wound and those black veins all gone. It was a miracle.

How had this happened? So was the dream with Bellatrix and that stranger real then?

How did Bellatrix get out of the house? And how had the stranger healed Hermione?

Just how long had Hermione been out for?

All she knew was that the disease had progressed scarily fast. What started as a simple scratch grew bigger and began to spread, poisoning her system. It brought fear and pain and the inability to move. Hermione had been scared. Scared she was going to die. And she didn't want anyone to know. When Harry and Ginny came to visit on her second day of staying in the hospital, she acted like everything was okay even as blood poured from her wound.

And she dreaded even telling Bellatrix about this. She didn't want to alarm the woman. She was being a coward, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want anyone to cry over her even as she spent most nights crying herself to sleep half from pain and half from fear. She didn't want to die. She didn't. She hadn't fought so hard, come so far with Bellatrix, only for it to all end now.

Nothing the healers did seemed to work. The mysterious illness continued onwards like normal and by the fourth day of Hermione's stay, she had resigned herself. She was cold, too cold, her lips shivering and blue as she struggled to breath. She was drowning in helplessness, in hopelessness. Drowning in black ooze that took every last inch of her greedily.

She desperately clung on to the last thread holding her to life even as her body shut down and her eyes slipped closed as her body entered a coma.

And now...now she was fine. It was all gone as if it had never happened to her. What the hell had happened?

She was still staring at her hands, trying to process when a healer nurse came in and dropped her tray. "You're awake!" she squealed.

The clatter barely drew Hermione's attention away. "Yes...alive," she murmured out loud. But why?

* * *

"It's a miracle," the head healer on Hermione's case announced to Harry and Ginny as they stood by Hermione's bed. The whole morning had been full of tests analyzing her status and trying to determine how she had healed so quickly. They had been unable to, of course.

"We're just happy Hermione's alright," Ginny said, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffled and Harry pulled out a napkin for her to use.

"We'll give you a moment," the healer said and finally, the hospital staff left her alone from their intrusive experiments and questions.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Confused more than anything," she explained. Nothing made sense.

"Is this about your swift recovery?"

Hermione nodded her head, her mind working a mile a minute. "This might sound a little crazy, but while I was in a coma, I heard Bellatrix's voice."

Ginny and Harry offered each other an unreadable look. Hermione knew if Ron was here, he'd already be deriding this fact. He hadn't even shown up when he heard she was ill or that she had recovered. What an asshole. Maybe it was better this way.

"And she wasn't alone. She was with someone else."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing. "The voice was familiar but I can't place it. And it did something to me. It made me better."

Harry and Ginny were gaping in shock.

"So this...mysterious figure healed you?"

As soon as Harry said that word- figure- Hermione had it all figured out.

"Merlin's right nutsack!" she hissed, filled with dread and anger. She threw her covers aside. "I need to leave!"

"Whoa, Hermione calm down!" Harry placated as Hermione grabbed her wand from the night stand and twirled it above her head, transforming her gown into sensible wizarding robes.

"You just got over something serious. You need to stay put," Ginny added.

"I can't stay put. I have a bad feeling something terrible has happened, and you can either come with me or get out of my way," she said as Harry went to block the doorway. She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding in her chest.

He looked at her, taking in the determined and slightly frantic look in her eyes. "Okay," he said softly. "Let's go."

They apparated to get to the house Bellatrix was held in, Hermione's dread mounting with each step she took. Her palm was slick on her wand and she had to put it away least she drop it.

"Any reports of unusual activity?" she barked out, brisk and with nerves barely hidden under the surface. The aurors guarding the door blinked in shock at her.

"Ms. Granger you're alright-"

"Save the ideal chatter for later. Any disturbances in the house while I was gone?"

"No, none," the younger auror said, taking a moment to find his tongue at her rude dismissal.

Instead of raising Hermione's hopes, it only lowered them. It meant that if there had been a struggle between Bellatrix and the figure, than no one would have noticed.

She made her way into the house, her first stop Bellatrix's room. There was no one there, the bed made and not touched. "Check the downstairs," she instructed Harry and Ginny who had followed her up. They were brimming with questions but they reserved them for now, sensing Hermione's need for them to comply with her orders. While they went down, she searched the upstairs, her heart dropping lower and lower with each empty room. When the trio reunited downstairs, Hermione already knew the news wouldn't be good.

"She isn't here. How is she not here?"

"We need to alert the ministry and send an alert out," she said, voice wavering with saturated emotion.

"Right," Harry nodded his head. "We can't have a dangerous individual running around."

But while Harry was worried about what harm Bellatrix could do to others, Hermione was more worried about what harm could befall Bellatrix.

* * *

In the end, their searches were fruitless.

Bellatrix was simply gone. As if by magic.

No one could explain how she had disappeared so entirely but Hermione had a hunch. No, more than a hunch. A fear. She knew of one thing that could disappear like that, passing through even the strongest of wards.

The figure.

The figure had to have come for Bellatrix when Hermione was incapacitated and done something to her. Hermione was devastated. If only she hadn't been as stubborn maybe she could have gotten help faster. Maybe she could have healed earlier. And she could have been there to protect Bellatrix, to stop the figure from doing Merlin knows what to her.

Why hadn't she done things differently? Than maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Kingsley issued a nationwide search for the woman, but no one had seen tail or head of her. Hermione went on almost every single search in a desperate attempt to prove her own suspicions wrong, scouring the woods and cities and bodies of water for any sign of the witch. And it took a toll on her. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. It got so bad her friends needed to cast a spell on her so she could be confided indoors and get some much needed rest or sleep.

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with finding her, Hermione. Maybe it's for the best she's gone," Ginny said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Hermione. Her sunken cheeks reflected in the liquid as her thin fingers wrapped around the delicate porcelain.

"It's because I know it was her in that hospital, visiting me when I was ill. And it was that person she was with, that healed me and then made her disappear." Hermione hadn't bothered to tell any of her friend about the figure. What would even be the point? They wouldn't believe her.

"She's not in this dimension," Luna piped up from her armchair next to Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes at that comment but Hermione was not so quick to dismiss it. Luna seemed to have another sense of these things. A sort of intuition.

"So then where is she?"

"A place only the two of you came back from," Luna answered.

Hermione frowned. The hotel? So was that figure working for the judges? Was it trying to take them both back to where they had escaped? Hermione would have to engineer a way back in there and get them back out.

"You won't be able to get her out of this place, unfortunately," Luna added apologetically when she sensed Hermione about to offer up a plan.

This, this information was what finally broke Hermione. Because she knew, that Bellatrix was finally inaccessible to her. She got up and as calmly as she could, said, "I'm going to take a nap. I feel a bit woozy."

And then she slowly ascended the stairs, refusing to run as Harry, Ginny, and Luna watched her retreat with concern. She cast a silencing spell on the door and threw herself on her bed.

Devastated and guilty and angry at herself, sobs racked her whole body as she cried into the pillows, unable to do anything else.


	43. Chapter 43

**Masquerade Act Four: The Hiphil of World and Love**

 **The Thirty Ninth Dance: Where do we go From Here?**

* * *

 _I am lost in this world without you- unknown_

* * *

It had been four months since Bellatrix last disappeared and Hermione contented herself with thinking Bellatrix was dead. It wasn't like that at first. She was a madwoman possessed in finding her. But when Luna had finally said Bellatrix was somewhere Hermione could no longer reach, it took all the fight out of the brunette. She just fell into a pit of despair. She didn't want to go to work or to eat, but she did it, because she knew that her friends would get suspicious if she acted so devastated. For surely, they would see no reason as to why Bellatrix's disappearance should impact her so much. Only Luna knew and she kept her lips tight on the topic, not telling anyone the true emotions running through Hermione that her friends couldn't see.

Luna was the only one Hermione could confide to, asking for her advice and what to do next. Talking to the blonde helped a lot and it was how Hermione was able to keep her head during all this. If Luna hadn't been by her side, then Hermione feared to think what could have happened. With Luna's help, she was able to accept that she couldn't do anything about this situation. That all she could do was hold her memories close, cherish them, and go out and live her best life.

It was hard to at times, when the longing for Bellatrix hurt more than a knife to the chest and all she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry. They had fought too hard for their feelings, had come too far, for them to not even get a goodbye kiss.

It was hard to do at times, when there were so many unanswered questions around Bellatrix's disappearance and about that figure. Hermione had tried to get in contact with the judges but she couldn't. They stayed silent and she raged and threw things in her inability to be useful.

Her need to have answers, to understand the situation she was in, drove her insane. She hated not knowing anything but Luna stressed that in this case, Hermione was messing with forces beyond her measure and that she had been lucky thus far, but there was no point in continuing messing with destiny. That the best thing to do would be to forget and move on.

"I can't just move on. Not when we were just learning how to be together," Hermione said, eyes red but too dry from all her crying to shed anything more.

"I know. Yet this is the end of the road. You've fought the odds for so long, but this isn't some fairytale. The main characters don't always win in real life," Luna pointed out as she blew on her ice cream to cool it and then took a bite. She offered the half eaten cone to Hermione to cheer her up but the brunette just shook her head.

Walking the line between focusing on her future and focusing on the past was a thin and hard one. There were days when Hermione would slip into her longing, into wanting to rescue Bellatrix, into doing whatever was needed to bring her back. And then there were days when she tried not to think about any of that but just concentrate on finishing her ministry approved projects and doing things with her friends.

In trying to live vicariously for the both of them.

But more often than not her nights were filled with nightmares that would leave her sweating and unable to go back to sleep. That would leave her shaking and broken, shivering with newly awakened pain like in the early days when she realized Bellatrix wasn't coming back.

She had been foolish, thinking that somehow Bellatrix would just waltz back into her life in that cocky manner of hers, proudly and arrogantly proclaiming she had won and succeeded in whatever task it was held her imprisoned. And she stupidly waited with baited breath each time a door opened- no matter the location, be it bar, her apartment or the ministry- and hoped it was her striding through. Slightly harried looking but alive and in one piece.

And each time Hermione's hopes had been dashed and smashed to bits so utterly only for them be rebuilt again for her to start the painful and vapid cycle all over again.

Still, time was the best medicine and at the end of four months she was able to finally get a semblance of her old life back, of getting herself on track. She began to smile more, began to eat properly, sleep properly. The pain in her heart was still there but at least it wasn't suffocating. And while she thought back to Bellatrix more than was healthy, she tried to focus on the happy moments they had together rather than the sad moments. She tried to do her proud, do things that would make Bellatrix laugh. Like becoming more sharp tongued, more confident in herself, and in not letting anyone walk over her.

She knew that would make Bellatrix proud of her.

But as usual, just as Hermione was beginning to content herself with her life, someone threw a wrench into her plans. Ron became shockingly ill. Deathly ill, in fact.

The disease came from nowhere and it was not magical in nature. It must have been a muggle one but the healers at St. Mungo's had no clue on what to do.

"We need to take him to a muggle hospital," Hermione urged Molly and Arthur when she came to visit Ron in his hospital room. Lately she felt like she was all too familiar with the stark white of these rooms be it her that was ill or someone else she knew.

Mercifully he was knocked out, or else it would have been awkward between them even with him on his death bed.

"I don't think that would do any good-"

Hermione cut Molly off, not wanting to hear a denial when Hermione very well knew that she was right in this case. Ron was her friend, even if he was an ass, and she wouldn't let him die not if she could help it. She couldn't lose another person close to her. Not so soon after Bellatrix. "We should be open to all options. There still might be hope."

"I think she's right Molly. The muggles have their own methods of curing illnesses. Perhaps they can have something that will help Ron. It's worth a try." Arthur held onto her as they both looked down on Ron with sad expressions. With so much pain.

It was a look Hermione was all too familiar with. She had worn it everyday after Bellatrix's disappearance and then she had masked it, when the questions got to be too much about why she was this sad.

"How did this even happen?" Harry shook his head, musing to himself but Molly answered anyways.

"He was a mess ever since he and..." She swallowed, cutting herself off. She avoided saying Hermione's name but the brunette witch was past caring. She was an adult. And she had made a choice in breaking up with Ron.

"He and I broke up," she filled in, jaw set.

Molly looked shocked that Hermione had finished it, as if she expected Hermione to hide from the truth. "I'm not sorry we broke up," she explained to Molly, meeting her gaze steadily and feeling no remorse for how cold the first half of her statement seemed. "But I am sorry that it came to this because of it."

"Don't blame yourself, dear," Arthur chimed in, though he wasn't very convincing with how he said it. Hermione knew there would be some amount of blame assigned to her no matter what, and she was fine with it. She hadn't bothered to fix things with Ron and now this had occurred because of that. True, she had been busy wallowing in her own misery for the most part and could barely focus on getting through the day to day motions, but she shouldn't have put off talking with Ron this long. It seemed he had been worse off than everyone thought. "We should have done more for him." Arthur finished bitterly, probably thinking back on all the times he could have helped his son but instead let the warning signs slide, too afraid to push Ron too hard, to ruin the status quo.

"What does he even have?" she asked, trying to read his charts but the doctor didn't seem to have it figured out as well- the symptoms were a mess.

"We don't know. Which is the worst part. But his organs are shutting down. They put him to sleep with potions so his body could repair...but it's not working," Ginny added in a heavy voice. "You moron," she added to him. "Why did you have to go and get sick? Whose going to talk about Quiddicth with me?"

"And whose going to always eat all the extra pieces of bacon at breakfast?" Molly added, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

If they had been expecting a response they were sorely disappointed. He lay still, the rising of his chest shallow and the skin around his lips a bluish unnatural hue.

"This is why he needs to go to a muggle hospital now," Hermione stressed. His condition could not be improving. "Just keeping him on potions and hoping he remains stable is not enough."

"But how would we get him out? We'd have to break him out. The healers won't just let us take him," Harry said grimly.

"And when has breaking a rule ever stopped us before?" Hermione arched a brow at him, challenging him.

He managed a weak smile at their childhood escapades through his grief. "I suppose you're right. But we need to come up with a plan and now. We don't want to keep him waiting."

"We'll help any way we can," Molly said, rising to her feet, Arthur standing up with her supportively. "We want to give our boy a fighting chance. I will not say good bye to another of my sons."

Hermione opened her mouth to confirm her desire to help Ron no matter what, but was rendered speechless when a silent swirl of black robes in the corner of her eyes robbed her of her words and thoughts.

Bellatrix.

Impossibly, Bellatrix was standing right there. By Ron's bed.

Had Hermione gone crazy?

"Bellatrix," she mouthed, eyes staring at her.

The dark haired woman picked up her head, eyes meeting Hermione's. They were rimmed in black from lack of sleep and her cheeks were thin, cheekbones jutting out like knives. Her hair was lacking the natural bounce in it's curls and it drooped sadly over the long black cloak she was wearing that hid all of her body with the exception of her head.

She looked terrible, but in one piece.

"Holy shit, what is Bellatrix doing here?" Harry exclaimed, jumping when he saw her and drawing out his wand.

So Hermione wasn't alone in this? He saw her too?! "You see her, right?" Hermione gasped out, for in some miracle twist the woman was here in this very room. The urge to throw herself at the woman was strong but she reminded herself she was in public. And even if she wanted to hug her tightly to her, her limbs were unable to do anything but hang there uselessly.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny looked confused, staring between Hermione and Harry and the corner by Ron's bed where Bellatrix stood like a dark shadow. Her eyes passed over Bellatrix's form like nothing was there.

That did not bother Bellatrix; her eyes were looking at Hermione like she couldn't drink in the sight of her enough. She barely even noticed Potter's wand on her.

"She's right bloody there!" Harry stabbed his wand in the direction, wary of her and unsure of what to do. She wasn't doing anything, just standing there.

"Standing by Ron's side!" Hermione added.

"We don't see anything, Harry and Hermione," Arthur said apologetically, scratching his head almost like he was embarrassed by their antics for them.

"It must be the stress getting to you, though I admit, I rather suspected Hermione seeing Bellatrix everywhere ever since losing her only subject in her study. But not you." Ginny came up to Harry to rub his arm. To soothe him. It only seemed to frustrate him more. "I know you're worried about Ron. We all are. But try to relax a little."

"But-I-that doesn't make any sense. How come only we can see her?" Harry sputtered to Hermione, and suddenly things clicked in Hermione's head. Of course only Harry and Hermione saw Bellatrix. It was because only the both of them had been touched by death but never truly claimed.

That was how come they could see Bellatrix. But then what did that imply about Bellatrix's current state? Was it bad news? Good news?

Bellatrix sighed out heavily when she noticed she had drawn attention to herself unnecessarily, and made a fight occur between the visitors in the room. With a lazy wave of her hand, emerging from under the heavy cloak, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny all instantly fell asleep standing on their feet, mouths hanging open.

"What did you do?" Harry accused, his wand still pointed at her but not casting any spells. Yet.

"Put them to sleep. They were annoying me." She straightened her back. "And this way we can chat without them thinking the two of you daft."

"What is going on?" Hermione wondered out loud, blinking rapidly as if Bellatrix was an image that could dissolve any minute.

"I don't have much time to explain, sadly-"

"How did you escape? Where have you been hiding? You're still a fugitive, Bellatrix!" Harry shouted out, taking two menacing steps closer to her.

"Harry-" Hermione placed a warning hand on his shoulder. The man would never truly trust Bellatrix.

"How cute, your auror side is coming out. But really, it's not needed now, Potter. I'm dead, surely a wish come true for you."

"Dead." Hermione paled. So it was true. The word tasted sour in her mouth. The concept even more. It was irrefutably true.

All the hope that still existed inside of her despite being broken and beat down countless time, finally trickled away and she felt cold with the knowledge that right now she was speaking to a truly dead Bellatrix.

"Then how are you here?" Harry barked out.

"I am here to do my job. Ron is dying," she cast a look down at the red haired boy.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed in horror, her hand coming up to her mouth.

"You won't take him from us!" Harry cried out, face flushing in fury and worry.

"I won't, sadly," she sighed out, expelling a heavy breath that made a strand of her hair flutter up. "I wouldn't want to break Hermione's poor heart. She's done much good for me, and I wish to repay her by going good in return. Thus, I will spare his life."

Frozen, the two of them, either by magic or wonder and fear, watched as Bellatrix waved a hand over Ron's face. Instantly color returned and he took a deep shuddering breath, eyes flickering open.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison as Bellatrix staggered backwards from exertion in maintaining his life. They both unfroze and rushed to his side as he coughed violently and shook.

Ron was safe.

He was okay.

Hermione was relieved, a huge chunk of her worry gone for now.

"We're here. We're here," Hermione repeated soothingly, grasping his spasming fingers and when she looked up she saw Bellatrix was gone.

Harry pocketed his wand and wrung his wrists around helplessly, not sure as what to do about this. He approached Ron closer and tried to help him sit up against the pillows.

"What the hell?" Ginny shook her head as she awoke from the spell Bellatrix had put her under. Molly and Arthur did too, confusion on their faces. To stave off their questions about what had just happened, Hermione called them over. "Quick, Ron's awake!"

"My baby, he's awake!" Molly cried out and Hermione backed up so she could pepper kisses over a disheveled Ron's face.

"Mom, stop that," he called out but did nothing to fight her kisses as his family and Harry crowded around him. While they were celebrating Ron's revival, Hermione moved over to the window and looked out it, drawn to it for some reason.

Down on the street, looking up, was a cloaked figure. Bellatrix. People parted around her, not aware she was even there. She lifted a hand in a wave and then a person passed right in front of her and she was gone.

The sounds of joy behind Hermione only depressed her further. For while they were celebrating Ron's return to this world, Hermione had to yet again contend with the fact Bellatrix could no longer be a part of it.

* * *

After everything had calmed down a bit, the healers keeping Ron overnight to make sure he was stable, the family and friends talked in hushed voices outside his room so as not to worry him.

"I swear to you, she was there," Harry insisted, emphasizing this point with wild hand motions. "And she was the one who saved Ron's life. She just waved a hand and he was fine." His eyes were wide and he looked almost dazed.

"She told us he was hovering at death's door but that she would save him as a favor to me," Hermione added, still shaken over seeing Bellatrix again. She thought she would have never seen her again. She hugged her arms to her chest. That coldness in her chest had not faded.

"But why would she do that? How would she even have the power to do it?" Ginny questioned, brow furrowed in confusion. Her and her parents were aware they had suddenly been put to sleep without Harry or Hermione being the ones to do it, so they suspected some other magical force had been around.

"I don't know. But she seems to possess great magical force." Harry shook his head, not able to understand anything of this either.

"Hermione, you worked with her closely, surely you must know something," Arthur turned to her. They all did. With hope and trust in their gazes. She squirmed under the weight of it all. She didn't have an answer for once and it irked her.

"The true matter is complicated. A while back...there was this figure." She decided she might as well tell them the details they were missing. Maybe now they would believe her, after seeing the miracle of Ron being brought back awake. "It only ever appeared to me and Bellatrix. And we figured it had something to do with how we escaped death and it could be something from beyond the plane of existence come to punish us. We tried to do research on it. We tried to find a way to fight it- but no magic could touch it. And then one night it attacked me. Scratching me on the arm." At this she could see the cogs in their heads moving but they stayed quiet, wanting to hear what else she had to say. For once they looked at her while she was telling them stories of the mystical and unknown without a glimmer of concern over her mental state. For once, they didn't think her unstable.

"I got very ill and I was going to die. But then, while I was trapped in my own body, waiting for the end of the line, I heard Bellatrix and some other voice. The voice of the figure, I now know. They brought me back to life, but I suppose Bellatrix's life was taken as payment for mine." Hermione swallowed harshly at this, truly thankful for Bellatrix's sacrifice but hating it at the same time. Why couldn't they be together? They had fought so hard to finally realize their love, to accept it. And now it had to be torn from them this cruelly.

"She sacrificed herself for you?" Ginny asked softly, with something like burgeoning respect in her eyes.

"I told you she's not all bad," Hermione defended but with no real bite. Seeing Bellatrix again and not being able to properly talk to her, to ask her what was going on...was killing Hermione. All she wanted to do was put her head down and cry while another part of her wanted to chase down Bellatrix and demand an answer from those plump lips, demand a kiss from them too. In summation, she was tired. When the war with Voldemort ended, she expected things to be easier, and not harder.

"And she saved Ron too..." Harry added begrudgingly.

"So now what do we do? Does...she need saving?" Molly's mouth twisted up in discomfort, in pain at having to voice this. Despite all Bellatrix had done in the past to her, she had just saved Ron though Molly herself had been unable to see it.

Hermione shook her head. "I honestly don't know what to do. I don't think there's a way to reach her right now. The figure must have done something to her and until she or it, make an attempt to contact with us, we cannot do anything about her."

"Maybe if we order-"

"No, Harry. She's somewhere where no magic can reach her." Hermione let her shoulders sag down. "For once, I think it's best to leave things as they are."

Harry gave her an incredulous look. Staring at her as if someone else had replaced her entirely and she was some foreign entity. "You're giving up Hermione?"

That caused her to snap so suddenly it startled even herself. "And what the bloody hell would you have me to do? She's bloody dead! No law, no magic, can reach her. Can we just let it damn well be?"

Not able to stand the open mouth looks as her outburst, she drew her robes closer to herself. "I'm going home. I'm tired." She said in a small and calmer voice and then left them behind.

Why did she always have to solve everything? Why couldn't someone else for a change of pace do it for her?

The trek back to her place was long as she chose to walk to clear her mind. It did little to help but the space and distance from her friends was nice. When she arrived to her apartment, she found all the lights on in her bedroom. She was certain she hadn't left them like this.

Sliding her wand from under her sleeve, she held it close. Better safe than sorry. All the troubles in her past had taught her to almost be suspicions of such an inconspicuous thing as having the lights on.

She pushed the half open door all the way so she could enter the room, wand pointing in front of her. She dropped it with relief when she saw a familiar all black figure on her bed.

"Bella," she breathed out and Bellatrix did not turn her head or give any indication she had heard Hermione speak. She sat on the bed, back turned, looking out the window. Hermione tentatively approached her, worried she might frighten the woman off but when the older woman didn't move she sat down next to her, a few inches away- the self imposed distance killing her but one out of respect for she didn't know Bellatrix's current situation- and brimming with uncertainty. She wanted to hug, kiss, cry, yell at Bellatrix but she did none of those, just drew in Bellatrix's profile. It looked worse from wear, as if more life had been sucked from it since they last met.

"Bella, what is going," Hermione whispered, afraid to speak louder so as not to scare Bellatrix away. "You look...you look like-"

"Death?" Bellatrix completed humorlessly, fully turning her face to gaze upon Hermione. One eyes was clouded over now, unseeing, and her cheeks had sunken in more. "Tends to happen when you _are_ Death," she gave a dry smile.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Death?"

"I don't have much time to explain. Even as I sit here, others are in pain because I am neglecting my duty." She tapped a finger against her temple and drew out a cloudy substance without a wand. Wandless magic. How amazing. It seemed whatever had happened to Bellatrix had only enhanced her magic. "Get me a bowl, quick."

Hermione nodded her head and stumbled quickly to get one, grabbing a flower vase and chucking the flowers out haphazardly before handing it to Bellatrix who dropped the wiggling gray matter suspended in air into it. It plopped down into the vase, swirling with blurred images and unheard voices. "This will hopefully help you understand how dire out situation is." A makeshift pensieve.

"Are we in danger?" Hermione looked up, brimming with even more questions now, but Bellatrix was no longer on the bed. She was gone, the sheets not even rumpled to show she had sat. Only the spot where Hermione had been was marked.

Gulping, Hermione decided she might as well look into Bellatrix's memories for it seemed the woman could never stay in one spot for long. She sat down and pinned her hair back, fingers tapping on the desk. She felt scared to look inside. What if there were horrors there? No, Bellatrix would want to spare her from that if she could. Taking in a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and plunged inside.

"Where am I?" Bellatrix inquired, rising to her shaking feet. Everything was a gray swirling mist. And it was cold. Bone chilling cold, yet she couldn't feel anything. She simply knew it was freezing given the way her breath clouded in front of her, turning into icicles and shattering onto the ground. If there was a ground below her feet. All she could see was more swirling gray mist, so thick it was like a blanket carpeting everything. And it was the same color as ash; a dirty and drab color.

"You are in the plane of existence between the living and the dead," the figure answered as it began to walk in a set direction. How could it tell where to go?

"What does that even mean?" Bellatrix followed it because she had no other choice.

The figure sighed in annoyance. "You ask as many questions as the other one."

She bristled. "Well maybe I bloody wouldn't have to if you told me what was going on. And I did you a favor by quietly coming with you. I could have fought you. Could have killed you."

At this it chuckled and stopped its journey through the ashen fog. Slowly it turned to her and pulled its hood back from its head. Bellatrix's eyes bulged out in horror. She had seen many horrendous things in her life time. Bodies torn apart by magic, people driven to their insanity by desperation, even that hellish three headed hound from hell come to collect her soul. This struck that same fear within her.

It's face was grotesque. A skull with wisps of blonde hair clinging to it, along with pieces of rotting flesh bubbling and festering on the facial plate, with worms coming out, with spiders crawling over the white bone. In one socket it still had an eye- greenish blue- and the other was dripping pus.

"How can you kill Death?" he asked, managing to speak while missing the lower portion of his jaw.

Bellatrix felt physically ill at the sight of it. And she was so stuck on it's appearance that it took her a while to drink in what he said.

"Death?" she echoed and somewhere off to her left, some distance away, thunder boomed, startling her and making her wildly look around.

"You knew you were going to die," he stated matter of factly.

"Could you put your hood back on?" she couldn't keep looking at him like this. He didn't seem offended. He slipped it back on and her unease resolved a bit. "And I thought you were going to bring me back to the Hotel. That you worked for the judges."

This time lighting flashed and struck the space between them as thunder rumbled so loudly over their heads that Bellatrix nearly stumbled to the ground in a bid to avoid getting hit.

"I do NOT work for the judges!" the figure growled out. "And I do not work for the Hotel. Not anymore. This," he extended his cloaked arms, "is my realm. The Hotel is merely purgatory, where dead souls go to be judged for. Whereas this is the realm they pass through to go to the Hotel. All this fog around is the departed souls of the dead on their sojourn down to the the Hotel."

Immediately Bellatrix's hand shot up to cover her mouth and nose and she waved the fog away from her face with her other hand to get it away from her. "You mean to tell me I am inhaling the souls of the dead?" She wondered who she had just inhaled. Was it a friend or a foe? She shivered in disgust and tried really hard not to think about it.

"Yes. But let us not dwell on that. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Matters you will tell me about?"

He was reluctant to give in but nodded his head. "If I must."

And so off they walked again, Bellatrix keeping a hand clamped to her nose and mouth. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into, but she was committed with this choice if it meant Hermione would stay alive. Bellatrix didn't even feel dead. If she was truly so, then she would floating with all the other souls here. But she wasn't, which meant this figure had other plans for her. What could they be? She had no option but to find out now. There was no going back.

While her heart yearned and ached for Hermione she knew this was the right decision. The distance would hurt but the brunette witch would be able to move on with life. Bellatrix just wished she could see her face once more. Could kiss her lips once more. But she could not.

 _Take care, Hermione,_ she thought to herself, hoping impossibly that Hermione might hear her thoughts one way or another.

Eventually Bellatrix's aimless wandering was ended when lights began to break through the fog. As they drew closer it got clearer and before them, with it's spiraling towers and high walls, stood the castle of Hogwarts.

"Why is this here?" Bellatrix asked, not expecting the castle to be here. It looked like it had in real life but more dark and twisted. Barbed vines strangled it's walls and ghostly lights floated in it's windows. And the stones making up it's walls seemed to be made of dark black material that shimmered insubstantially.

"This is what your mind desires and thus, it is here."

"That doesn't make any sense." Her mind desired Hermione, not an old castle.

"This realm shifts to our safe spaces. To places we beloved during our time alive and for you it must be the castle of Hogwarts."

Hogwarts _had_ been Bellatrix's safe space for most of her tumultuous life. Especially when she had been young and trying to avoid the chaos of her home life. Hogwarts was a reprieve from all of that and it meant being able to do what she pleased without having to worry. Too much worry. The punishments doled out by the dull witted professors here were favorable to any her father gave her.

Here, she was unstoppable practically. Slytherins respected her, the other houses feared and reviled her, and she had all top marks in classes so that even the professors didn't see her as completely hopeless despite her long record for detention and trouble making.

It was where she made her fond memories. Where she discovered who she was. She could still recall the taste of her first butterbeer, smuggled out of Hogsmeade and enjoyed under the tree outside.

"But I thought you said this was your realm. Why does it show what I find comforting?"

"Sharp, like I knew you were," the figure chuckled as they ascended the stairs to the castle. "This is because this will no longer be my realm."

Walking through the school, figures of all the students Bellatrix had gone to school with crowded the halls. All young and hopeful faces, bustling to class, or talking in the halls. Bellatrix could even spot a familiar mop of brown curly hair, so alike to her own.

"Andromeda?" she called out, reaching for her but her hand went through, distorting the smoky image. She pulled her hand free and her sister, captured in the image of her youth, reformed, continuing talking to her friends like nothing had happened. "I can see them all?" she looked down at her hands in shock.

"Figments of your imagination come to life, to keep you company in your solitude," he answered, walking right through another ghostly Hogwarts student without any bother. "When it was my realm it was a simple hut with my family."

"Why do you keep saying it is no longer your realm now, when you told me it was yours not so long ago," she curled her hands up, a sense of hopelessness taking root in her chest. She asked, but she knew she would dislike the answer.

"I have acted in the role of Death for far too long and I am weary of it. I want to pass on and be with my dead wife and children. Thus, you will take over the role from me, after one last final act from me."

"And why me? Why no one else?" she asked as they stopped in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall. It was a green pale fire and it gave off no heat, or none that Bellatrix could feel.

"The judges kept me imprisoned in this role for centuries and it was because I bested them in escaping from purgatory. No one else had ever dared to do this, but my love for my wife and my children was so strong that it kept me tethered to them, to life. Kept me of enough sane mind to seek a way out. But the judges didn't like that." As he spoke memories played in the flames and Bellatrix watched the story unfold. A young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes, fighting the Hotel which remained unchanged in décor even all those years ago. Bellatrix shivered at seeing it again. It brought back too many bad memories.

"So they punished me. I escaped but because of that I was cursed being stuck in a state of half life and half death. Everything I touched died around me. I was forced to thus work as the judges minion, collecting the souls of those who were dying or meant to die, by finishing them off myself. I despised this job. As everyone I loved died around me I grew more and more bitter but I resigned myself to this fate. A fate that lasted many centuries for the judges cruelty knows no bounds." He clenched his hand and Bellatrix saw it was made of bone when the sleeve slid up.

"But then I saw hope. Hope in the form of you and Hermione. Both of you were smart and linked to each other in a manner that would allow you to see through the Hotel's magic. You had died Bellatrix, but because Hermione was alive and the spell you cast on her threw her into a death that was too full of life, for she was falsely sent to the Hotel, there was a link that allowed you to be sane of mind like I was, enough so you could start to fight back. And Hermione could as well because of your magical link."

Bellatrix absorbed this silently while inside she was seething, seething with anger and sadness and annoyance.

"Thus, I helped you out by throwing little hints here and there, all enough that neither you or the judges would know I was helping out. I helped you get your wand, Bellatrix. And it worked. You were able to escape. And now the time has come for you to repay me for my help."

"So are you telling me you are going to punish me in the same manner as the judges by forcing me to be Death?"

"No, I am rewarding you with immense power. As Death's companion, for now, you will be able to do things no witch or wizard can. You will unstoppable."

"I don't want power," she spat. "Maybe when I was younger I would have cared, but all I want now is a calm life. A normal life."

"You could never have one not with all the blood on your hands that had not been repaid. I have guided everyone of the people you have killed through here and I know the exact damage dealt to them. This is the best option for you."

"And what will I do? Kill?"

"It's what you did best," he chuckled and the story in the flames dispersed. "But our purpose is greater than that." He turned to her, suddenly taller than before."We are going to kill the judges."

And the fire roared behind him, bathing everything in a menacing light as his laughter rang off the stone walls.

 **A/N: Hiphil is a Hebrew word that essentially means ruin or destruction of something. So the name of this act- The Hipil of World and Love- refers to the ruin of the love and world the characters are in. That's not to mean they cannot fight against this- the title merely is foreshadowing these concepts.**


End file.
